A Fresh New Start
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: Has anyone wondered what it would be like to have a guy tagging along in Shidou's harem? What if I mentioned that several powers are in play here? This is my first time writing and thought I should get this out of my head. Anyway hope you enjoy it. If there are any errors please tell me, I need feedback to improve. No hate pls. Date A Live belongs to Tachibana Koushi
1. Chapter 1

"Arrrghhhhhhh!" I groaned as I sat up from my bed. My head was all fuzzy and my eyes were completely blurred. Rubbing my eyes, I stifled a yawn as I tried to wake my body up. Glancing at the time it was already 7:00am. Glancing at the time again, I tried remembering what time school would start. The memory hit me like a train as I realised class starts at 7:30. Looking at the clock again, it now showed 7:10. Throwing my blankets off, I darted towards the clothes rack and grabbed my towel before jumping into the shower.

Wasting no time I threw on buckets of cold water which instantly woke up the rest of my body. Not caring about the coldness, I continued pouring cold water over my body for the next 3 minutes. Applying shampoo and the rest of my other needs, I quickly rinsed them all off and dried myself.

Exiting the shower, I darted to my wardrobe and fished out my Raizen high school uniform. Drying the last bits of water in my hair, I grabbed a nearby comb and fixed my messy hair. Adjusting my jacket, I moved over to the nearby toaster and plugged it in. Fastening the last button, I opened the fridge door and grabbed the pack of bread inside. Grabbing two slices, I popped them into the toaster and let it do the rest.

Turning on the stove to maximum, I grabbed a clean frying pan and some oil. Grabbing some eggs, I poured the oil into the frying pan to let it heat up. Picking up a bowl from the drying rack, I cracked the the two eggs and beat them with a fork.

Dumping the egg into the frying pan, the room was filled with the sizzling sound of food being cooked. Since the stove was on maximum, it only took the egg 30 seconds to cook. Reaching for an empty plate, I used the spatula to transfer the egg onto the plate. Dumping the frying pan into the sink, I turned the stove off and rinsed the pan.

Grabbing the already toasted bread, I moved over to the table and literally slap banged the two together, creating the most rushed sandwich ever. Stuffing the contents into my mouth, I quickly chewed on it all and swallowed it. Picking up my sling bag, I peeked inside to see if all the stuff I needed for school was there. Sure enough all the things I needed were inside. Swallowing the rest of the sandwich, I wore my sling bag and headed for the door. Switching off the lights and making sure everything else was off.

I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. Exiting my apartment, I closed the door behind me and stuffed the key into my pocket. Heading down the hallway, I took the elevator and headed straight to the bottom. Breaking into a run, I exited the building and made a right. Turning into an alleyway, I used all known shortcuts I have taken before to get me to school.

Crap! First day of class and I'm gonna be late. Just fucking great!

"How bout using your powers?"

The voice rang through my head.

"You know damn well I ain't using such things here" I respond.

"Just saying, by the way, you have approximately 5 minutes and 27 seconds left before class starts.

Breaking into a run again, I rounded another corner into an alleyway and charged straight through it. Seeing the school not more than a couple of blocks away, I continued running until the gates came into view. Stopping to catch my breath, I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Quickly returning to a normal breathing pace, I looked around to see students still entering the campus. Taking a deep breath, I entered the campus hoping no one would pay attention to me.

Jeez, trying to hide your spirit powers is fucking hard. Especially when you recover almost instantly from a run like that. Anyone who performed such a run would've fainted on the ground outside by now.

Opening the doors, I slowly made my way up the stairs and onto the next floor. Without realizing it, I had gained the attention of every other student in this school. Looking to my left, I found a bunch of girls all pointing and smiling and blushing as they kept looking at me. Facing forward I found a group of guys staring at me like I was some sort of cool dude. Looking down, I walked past them as they greeted me. Raising a hand, I just waved at them. Passing another group of girls, they all greeted me politely like I was very important. Ignoring them, I headed towards the boys locker to get my indoor shoes. Arriving at the place, I walked over to my locker and opened it. Slipping off my shoes, I grabbed my indoor ones and slipped them on. Putting my outdoor shoes away, I closed the locker and secured it shut so no one could enter it. Heading towards my respective classroom, the bell rang all of a sudden meaning class had started. Opening the door to my respective classroom, students were busy chatting away as I entered. Heading over to an empty seat, I pulled the chair back and buried my head in my arms and closed my eyes.

"How the fuck do all those people know me?"

"Was it something you did? I mean people gain popularity here just by doing something fancy"

"No I did absolutely nothing of the sorts"

"Well the only logical explanation is maybe of your foreign attitude"

"The fuck? Do I really stand out that much?"

"Hmmm….guy with blonde hair, white skin, strong nose, red eyes, has a facial structure not found to be Japanese, strong build, stands at 6'1 and is only 17. Yeah I'm pretty sure that's clear to everyone that you're a foreigner"

"Although I can speak Japanese good sir"

"But suck at writing it"

"Fuck you Ankylon, just fuck you"

"Haaahahahaha"

I cringed at Ankylon's laughter as he kept teasing me about my bad writing. True that I could speak Japanese, but writing it was like writing the periodical table with no clue on how it actually is arranged. Other than that, the way I look to others must make me seem like an interesting specimen to them.

The door to the classroom opened and a short woman stepped in wearing glasses. She had short brown hair and a relatively white/brown skin, only the white was more dominant. The class greeted her and I just played along. It seems that she was our previous home teacher from last year and everyone was happy. From there on out I didn't pay much attention to what she said. Glancing to my left, I spotted a guy with purple hair who had the look of boredom on his face.

His name was Itsuka Shidou, he was sort of a shy guy. But most of the time he was enjoyable to be around with. I never got to hang out with him much, the only time I ever talked to him was during our group activities and breaks. Other than that you could say we hardly made contact. I never talked to most of the people in this school, usually I would chat with Ankylon on the rooftop and practice my spirit powers. Of course Ankylon wasn't a person so I couldn't talk to him in public or else I would seem like a maniac. In fact he was in my head, or rather temporarily in my head. Whenever I talk to him it's through mentally. Contacting him through our own private channel we usually chatted the long hours away. Jeez, life is hard when you're trying to blend in. Especially when you want to escape your past life of being the infamous spirit hunter. Of course that was a few years ago, now it's just a long memory.

"Tatsuya? Is Tatsuya here?"

Hearing my name being called out, I looked up to find the source. Everyone in class was looking at me which made me uneasy.

"Tatsuya are you present?"

"Yes ma'am" I respond.

"Good"

Sighing, I lowered my head down on the desk and stared out the window into the blue sky. The teacher kept calling out names for the past 5 minutes. Yawning, I stretched my arms out and leaned on my chair. Straightening my jacket, I tried to keep my body from falling asleep. Then all of a sudden the spatial quake alarm started blaring. The high pitched noise rang throughout the campus and city signalling that a spatial quake was imminent. The class started filing out of the classroom in an orderly fashion and we soon made our way to the underground shelter. Glancing around, I noticed a panicked look on Shidou's face. It was rare to see him in this state considering he had done this multiple times.

A minute later we were all in the underground area taking the escalator to the deep shelters. Looking around, the students kept a calm look like it was a normal basis. For me however it was different story.

Jeez, a spirit appearing? That's something. Never expected one to appear this early this though. Guess it's just the way they work. Seems like this one is no different from the rest, causing a spatial quake and leaving behind a massive scene of destruction. Thats your average spirit. But that's something I shouldn't worry about. It was the least on my mind.

Looking around, I spotted Shidou in the back looking at his cellphone nervously like he was desperate to call someone. Looking at his face, I could easily tell he was worried about something or someone.

"Seems Shidou is a bit jumpy today"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Ah well, we can let the AST handle that spirit out there. Besides we're catching a break here since our last training course 5 months ago"

"That was some intense training. Literally intense, might as well kill me. I thought I was going to die back there"

"Easy now pal, at least you have new abilities to use. And don't forget you also have an increase in energy storage and stamina, meaning you can use more attacks this time without fainting in the middle of battle"

"I know I know, you don't have to remind me"

Looking at my front, I was the next person to go down the escalator and into the shelter.

"Shidou! Where are you going?!"

Hearing the teacher shout that, I spun around and spotted Shidou darting around the corner just before he left my view. Glancing at the front, the person in front had already finished going down. Glancing back at the spot where Shidou was, I couldn't help but clench my fist in anger because of his stupidity.

I'm so gonna regret this. Fuck it! If Shidou is running out into the open like that during a spatial quake, then something is up. Better make sure he doesn't kill himself.

Stepping out of the line, I broke into a run in an attempt to follow Shidou. Hearing my name being called out, I ignored it and pressed on. Taking the elevator up, I stepped out and soon found myself outside the school. Taking off into a sprint, I stopped and scanned the area. No sign of Shidou. Concentrating for a few seconds, I scanned the ground for any movements or anything equivalent to that of a human in my gravity sense.

Sensing a target running at full speed, I tracked down the moving being just a few blocks down, heading towards the city. Breaking into a full out sprint, I kicked my spirit powers into effect and leaped onto the rooftops of nearby houses. Jumping from roof to roof, I spotted Shidou exiting the alley and making a left towards the city. Switching to the next set of roofs, I kept my distance in order to not get seen by prying eyes. Following Shidou throughout the wide city, I could already tell he was tired out, but seeing as how something kept him going, I kept following. Changing rooftops again, I was now practically running on top of buildings. The whole city had been evacuated as I shadowed Shidou. Seeing him make another turn, I followed suite.

BOOOOOM!

A sudden purple aura appeared in the city and soon destroyed the area sending debris and anything else that was throwable directly towards us. looking at Shidou I saw him raise an arm to defend him from the oncoming dust. Increasing my gravity, I anchored myself down to the ground as to not get blown away by the powerful blast.

Mentally putting up a gravity field, I shielded myself from the powerful dust and debris. Letting the wave of destruction wash over me, I just stood there silently as the dust flew over. After a few seconds, the place became quiet as everything that was just thrown at me fell dead. Lowering my field and returning my gravity to normal, I looked around at the aftermath, buildings were torn apart and cars were blown everywhere.

In the middle sat a large crater brimmed with a purple aura. Looking back at Shidou, I saw him walking closer to the crater. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I wondered how far his curiosity and stupidity would take him. Crouching down, I observed from the nearby building at what the purple aura was about. Sharpening my vision, I was soon fixated on the figure in the middle. Standing there in glorious purple armour, was a girl with a purple hair and standing on what seemed to be a chair. Observing more, she seemed no more than 16 years old, meaning she is quiet the young spirit.

"Know this pretty girl?"

"What? You fall for here already?"

"No not that! Who is she? Seems like a powerful spirit ripe for stealing"

"Your not serious about stealing her energy right? Do you even know who she is?"

"Nope"

"Oh my God….that's the famous princess. Ring any bells?"

"Nope, is she strong?"

"Well, in your current power state. I'd say she would pose a little threat, so it should be quite easy"

"Coming from you, even though you say such things I wouldn't take her too lightly. Considering that's what the military calls her then she is a dangerous threat"

"True, I learnt that a long time ago. No matter how easy your opponent may look, it's better safe than sorry to plan an attack out"

"But I don't think it would be wise to attack at such a time. Hold that thought, It seems that Shidou has gotten himself into some trouble"

BAAAANNNNNG!

A loud blast echoed through the area and the building behind us was destroyed instantly by a purple wave, looking back at the source. I spotted Shidou and the princess. Only this time the princess was holding a sword to his face.

Expecting her to smite down on Shidou, I readied myself to take her down. Killing her was way out of my league for I was not ordered to do so and because I don't want to do it. It if she slays a human, then she might as well perish since she killed an innocent being. Seeing Shidou fall to the ground, I saw him utter some words which must've stunned the princess judging by her initial stance reaction. Looking at the sky, I sensed the AST approaching at high speeds. In a matter of seconds they would be here.

Jeez, I really let my senses down. Better not do it again or else it might cost me next time.

*mixture of 3rd POV and 1st POV

Seeing the AST units flying in, they fired a volley of missiles at both the princess and Shidou. Obviously they hadn't planned on hitting civilians. Tensing up, I observed some more to see what she was capable of. Just as the missiles were about to hit their target, the princess created a field and stopped them dead in their tracks. Detonating them, the area around the place was covered in smoke and burnt rubble.

Watching the AST soldiers get closer with their CR-units, they launched another volley at the princess. Watching her leap into the air, she swung her sword in a combo and destroyed the oncoming missiles. More missiles were fired and she easily destroyed them all without breaking a sweat. She released and X blast from the sword and sent it flying towards the oncoming AST units, whom avoided it easily. As she landed on the ground, a familiar girl with white hair pointed a cannon at her.

Pulling the trigger, she fired the cannon. But the shot was easily stopped by the princess. Princess easily hacked the cannon away and sent the white haired girl back. She detached most of her suit and leaped over to Shidou, both of them seemed to have locked eye contact for a short period of time. I watched as she leaped over Shidou and drew her plasma sword and attacked the princess. The two duelled furiously as blast waves were sent everywhere. Both the princess and the familiar girl hacked and slashed at each other in order to gain the upper hand. The two broke apart and charged at each other again, this time, when the two blades met. A great power surge coupled with a shock wave erupted from the two sending a purple energy wave and a bright white light.

*end of 3rd and 1st POV mixture

Standing up, I anchored myself to the ground and created a small force field. The energy wave passed over me and did no damage whatsoever. Raising a hand to block the bright light, I squinted to see what was going on but the light was too intense. Using my senses I still detected multiple beings in the area. Clearly they had been stunned as well by the bright blast. Once the wave had dispersed, I jumped down from the building and landed on the ground breaking the floor and making a big crack. Walking away quietly, I decided to let the army handle the rest here.

"It seems Shidou will have a lot of explaining to do to the people that find him"

"Well as long as he's safe that's fine by me. I don't give two shits though if he does something reckless like that again. Maybe next time I'll bring popcorn and watch as he gets torn apart by other spirits"

"It's odd though, the fact that princess didn't kill him is a shocker"

"Maybe he said something to change her mind? Who knows, he must've done something"

"Maybe he got a boner in the middle of all that"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Ankylon say that. Imagining the scene in my head, I tried to stop myself from laughing too much at the horrible outcome. It would've been funny though if he actually did it. Shaking my head, I continued walking away from the area.

"So we're really gonna leave Shidou like that?"

"Yep, not my problem. If anything else, they might get suspicious about me"

"True that, you went under the radar for quite sometime. But that doesn't mean you're not out of the danger zone. News about you has quickly spread like wildfire and that battle two years ago only proved it. You are a very dangerous threat to humanity, but seeing how you just do it to save them. They might as well shut their traps"

"You don't have to remind me, at least the hood covered my identity for the past few years"

"Well, like I said. Let's take a break from all off this for awhile before resuming it. It's better this way"

"Only if we have something to kill that is"

"Assuming there is something to hunt/kill"

"Isaac isn't too pleased with me dropping off the grid. Besides it's not like he owns me or anything, I'm just a hired gun"

"Just forget it for now. Let's head back to the apartment. School is likely to be closed due to the spatial quake so let's bail"

"Yeah, you're right there"

*the next day

Walking into class 2-4, I spotted Shidou chatting away with his best friend as usual. Sitting down in my respective seat, the bell rang just in time and the rest of the students moved about to their own seats. The teacher walked in with a bright smile and greeted us all.

"Today is the start of a new semester, so this classroom will be getting a new assistant teacher"

She said happily, I looked at the new assistant teacher and eyed her carefully.

"My name is Murasame Reine...I teach physics" she said before collapsing to the floor.

I pinched the bridge of my nose thinking to myself, what sort of physics teacher is this? In the span of 5 seconds I already observed enough to tell that she was lazy. But something told me that underneath that sleepy mask was a bright woman working for an organization who was sent here to keep an eye on someone.

"You have a hunch?"

"Yep, and it involves the new physics teacher"

"She looks like she barely even tries to get out of bed! What kind of hunch do you have for her?"

"Think about it, a physics teacher transfers into this classroom with that sort of attitude. No principle in their right mind would hire such a person unless they were forced to or bribed"

"Meaning that someone must've bribed or forced the principal into letting her in and positioning her as a physics teacher. Come to think of it, the other classes don't have an assistant teacher. So why this one?

"This makes it all the more suspicious, it seems someone wants to keep an eye on somebody here"

"Why do I have a feeling it might be Shidou?"

"Considering how he was found near the blast of a spatial quake and found unconscious after a battle between a spirit and the AST. The government or somebody else wants to keep close tabs on him. See if he acts out again"

"Let's not jump to conclusions here"

"Agreed, for now we shall just observe"

"OR maybe she really is lazy"

"I think so too, but this hunch is really nagging me. So I might as well see if it's true"


	2. Chapter 2

"Say Ankylon, is that your real name? I never even got your name at first, I just started calling you Ankylon as a nickname since you protected me when I was in my younger stages"

"Wow, after all these years you finally asked for my real name. Jeez you're hopeless sometimes"

"Well you never said anything! It's not like I'm supposed know your name without you even telling me"

"Do you really want to know it that badly?"

"Well...if you don't want to mention it, then its fine by me"

"No, No, to kill your curiosity my real name is Kokabiel. But you can still call me Ankylon if you wish to. Although I would prefer you calling me Kokabiel when you summon me next time"

"Kokabiel eh?" I said while rubbing my chin. "That's quite the name you got there"

"Sheesh, it's nothing too big"

"Oh well, guess I'll keep calling you Ankylon and Kokabiel from time to time, right Anky-Kokabiel?"

"Whatever, you'd better make your way to class now. Clocks ticking"

Turning a corner, I headed towards my locker and slipped on my indoor shoes. Closing the door, I locked it and headed straight towards classroom 2-4. Upon rounding a corner, I spotted Shidou and the teacher conversing. Shrugging my Shoulders, I continued walking while hugging the wall to stay out of sight.

"Because I've been in love with you"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Shidou utter those words. Looking up, I got a clearer view of them both.

"I'm serious. I seriously want to marry you!"

Pinching myself, I made sure that I wasn't just sleeping or dreaming. But seeing how I actually felt pain, this was all too real.

"Is the bastard serious? Is he fucking serious?! Marrying the bloody teacher?! This guys must love cougars for all I care!"

"And I thought I was smoking weed"

"Wait, you can smoke weed?"

"No, it's just an exaggeration"

"But still, what the actual fuck?!"

"Ssshhhh! I wanna hear more"

Focusing my attention, I hid behind a nearby pillar to get more info.

"Is it true? Once you're old enough to get married, I'll be well over 30. Is that okay?! Will you come meet my parents? Are you willing to be adopted into my family? Will you-"

I ducked back around the pillar and rubbed my head, clearly the guy had seriously overdone it. And now he has the teacher by the ropes. Just what more can he accomplish? Next thing you know he'll get a harem. This is just great.

Peeking around the pillar again, I saw Shidou run off into the distance while our homeroom teacher was just busy mumbling about marriage plans and kids. Walking out of my hiding spot, I passed the mumbling teacher and gave an awkward smile, she was too busy caught in her thoughts, that she didn't notice me passing by. Looking in the direction in which Shidou had ran in, I decided to follow him and ask him some questions. Spotting his figure in the distance, apparently he was know conversing with someone else. But the figure was hidden behind the wall so I couldn't get a clearer view. Stopping a fair distance away, I kept a neutral glance as I stared back and forth at Shidou.

"He keeps raising his hand constantly" what is he doing? Scratching his ear off?" Ankylon asked.

"No, he's conversing with someone. I bet that's where he gets his love tips from. And judging by the way he manages to take orders from them without an earpiece means that it's a cloaked earpiece. The people that are monitoring him are no doubt a rich end corporation" I respond.

"Guess that hunch of yours is quite real now" he said.

"It's not like I blame him, although I wonder why he would be working for them?" I said.

"Maybe they offered him some cash to shut his mouth up with that incident last week?" Ankylon suggested.

"Seems the likely case, let's see what they're really up to" I said with a smile.

"Although I might have to let you put that plan on hold for a second. It seems we have a visitor"

Before I could even ask, the spatial quake alarm started blaring and everyone started filing out of their classrooms. Turning towards Shidou, I saw Origami run past me as I turned to my right. Spotting Shidou run off down the hall, I decided to not follow as I had to ask Ankylon what was going on.

"Where is it appearing?"

"Over the school sir, best to get your lovely pair of shoes"

Breaking into a run, I headed to my locker and slapped on my outdoor shoes. Running in a separate direction, I bolted out the west wing and found myself outside. Heading for one of the buildings in the distance, I stopped in my tracks immediately as giants wall started erecting from the ground.

"Seems they want to contain the threat here"

"Just jump over already you lazy garb"

Complying with his orders, I kicked my gravity powers into effect, I used gravitational upforce and jumped off the ground using the enhanced jump technique. Leaving the ground behind and causing a small crater due to the pressure, I controlled my descent as the nearest building came into view. Descending towards the rooftop, I slowed my descent in order to not break the rooftop and cause a ruckus. But in battle however is a different story.

"You do know my field would protect you right?"

"Only during flight and other times when I'm not on the ground. Besides, I didn't want to land and smash the floor like in the movies. Instead we're going to observe the play here"

"Alright, what's our next move?"

"We blend in"

No sooner than I had said that, the spatial quake appeared and destroyed everything in it's path which sent dust and small debris everywhere. Putting up a shield instinctively, the dust and debri all passed over me harmlessly. Waiting for the dust to die down. It finally settled showing the effects of the spatial quake. Looking at it's destruction, it mostly appeared over the track and field area but also consumed a bit of the school. Looking closely, I found the princess emerging from her crater and entering the school. Sitting down, I smiled as I waited for the next events to happen.

A few hours had passed since the appearance of the princess, I sensed the AST units in the forest up on the hill on standby meaning that their CR-units aren't made for indoor combat. Grinning to myself, I made a mental note to myself to use that as advantage the next time I might encounter the AST.

"Seems they must having a real hard time entering the place"

"Well, considering the fact that they are mostly trained for open space combat. This is quite the disadvantage"

"All the more for why I stayed, next time I won't have to destroy a quarter of the place to get rid off them"

"Just remember what I taught you"

Perking my head up, I felt a new being enter my gravity sensor field. Sensing the target, he was classified as male and was standing at the entrance. Turning my head towards the entrance, I spotted none other than Shidou standing there talking to the people through his invisible earpiece.

"He's not serious about entering is he?" I asked.

"Scratch that, he already entered" Ankylon said.

"Oh great, this should be fun"

"You're not gonna help this time right?"

"Hell no, he wanted to die early then I"ll let him die"

"Pretty harsh if you ask me"

"Eh, he wanted it so I'll stay back this time"

Looking at the building, I spotted Shidou's silhouette on the second floor. Looking back the room in which the princess was standing in, I watched as she was quietly standing there looking out the broken wall. Seeing Shidou step into the room, she looked away from the opening and raised her hand up.

BOOOM!

A roar was heard and a blast was seen exiting the building as the glass and foundation could be heard being shattered. Standing up, I headed to another side to get a better look. Hearing another eruption, the building spewed another blast as more of it was destroyed. Seeing both Shidou and the princess more clearly now. I could relay my gravity sense and let Ankylon listen to what they talk about.

"Apparently the dude is trying to ask her out"

I nodded at his observations and kept looking.

So that's their true goal? Making spirits fall in love with a human? What will that accomplish? Ah well, I can ponder about it later.

"Continue eavesdropping"

For the next few seconds, Ankylon kept relaying their conversations back to me with precise detail. The more they talked, the more I became curious about the group controlling Shidou. As the conversation kept going, Shidou and the princess started to converse normally. Shidou said a sentence about not rejecting her which made it all the more interesting.

"Seems he's doing well"

"I wanna hear more"

Resuming his original job, the conversation kept going until they both decided to trade names. Shidou called the princess "Tome" but resulted in an energy blast to the face. Instead he called her "Tohka"

"Tohka eh? Ain't that a pretty name, although it's the 10th of may today…..coincidence?"

"Sure is, and now she's asking the same question towards Shidou"

Before I could ask, the sound of gunshots reigned throughout the air as automatic fire was poured into the building.

"Seems the AST girls are impatient"

"I can still sense their gravity presence, meaning you can still eavesdrop"

"I wouldn't even try, the bloody gun sounds are too irritating"

"Shouldn't the barrier be sound proof from the outside? I can still see them talking"

"Ah fine, I'll go hear their conversation"

"What are they talking about now?"

"Seems she's explaining her life, but doesn't remember much"

"That's normal really, I only remember the time I lost my parents and obtaining you for the first time. I still remember her, she was kind wasn't she?"

"Not now, it brings back painful memories Tatsuya"

"Oh, I'm…..sorry"

I focused my attention back towards the ongoing conversation with Shidou and the princess, by now she was pointing a glowing finger at him meaning she must've been pissed at what he said. Seeing him mutter some words, the parts of the building gave way due to the bullet fire. But luckily it didn't land on any of them. But to my surprise, one of the AST members dropped her rifle and drew her sword. She flew into the building and landed a blow on the princess but was stopped by her force field. Seeing the princess in a provoked situation, she stomped on the ground and summoned her angel which was a huge sword. She slashed at the AST member inside the building and caused another blast. Straining my eyes to see what was happening, I was stopped when Ankylon said.

"Guess you should leave now, Shidou is about to retreat and the whole building is gonna become a war zone. Best if we leave now"

Complying with his instructions silently, I stood up and walked to the center of the rooftop building. Looking around for no suspecting eyes, I transformed into my astral outfit or my Assassin outfit. I was now wearing all black clothing, not a speck of another colour was seen. Everything I wore was black, suitable for stealth operations and night attacks. Wearing a black combat shirt inside coupled with black pants, the only thing that actually made me intimidating was my black great coat. Styled neatly with a good look and a built in hood which would cover my identity whenever I change, this was the only good thing in my outfit. Problem was, I always felt like I was wearing a jacket from a game.

Pushing my thoughts aside, my jacket started flowing with breeze as it swept over me. Using gravitational upforce and enhanced jump, I leaped over the rooftop and flew through the sky with tremendous speeds. Feeling my body going down, I pointed my feet at the floor and landed with a heavy thud causing a small crater. Leaping again, it usually took me two leaps to get to my apartment. Landing on the building across my apartment, I hovered over to the window and used wall crawling. Walking on the window panel, I reached my balcony and leaped over the railings. Taking out my keys, I opened the balcony doors and closed them as I entered. Changing back into my Raizen high uniform, I walked over to my closet and opened it. A frown came upon my face as only one pair of shirt and shorts were left. Sighing I grabbed them and put them on. Walking over to the laundry basket, I fished out all my used clothes and chucked them into the washing machine. Throwing the usual soap inside, I set my usual parameters and jumped onto the bed. Closing my eyes, I pondered about the events that happened today.

Tossing to one side, I decided to recap the events with Kokabiel.

"So today we, the alleged famous princess or Tohka appeared over our school. School evacuates students and the AST swoop in later to handle Tohka, Shidou, the foolish bastard decided to enter the school grounds and talk with Tohka. Both of them start off on uneven ground before gradually come to a friendly relation. The two converse and that's when princess gets her name, hence Tohka. The AST become impatient and decides to attack, both of them still converse normally. Brave AST member decides to attack in close combat. Results are, Shidou retreating and the AST and Tohka fight. We leave the scene because it's enough data. Now I'm lying down on this bed telling you all this. That sums up today right?

"Pretty much, yeah. Although why did you transform into your combat outfit? You could've done it without the clothing. You only need to summon me to access the rest of the power, summoning the clothing only grants you half. So why exactly?

"Too much information there bud, I just like wearing it. But I do have one question"

"Ask ahead"

"Why do I feel like I am cosplaying as someone from a game? The jacket really signifies that"

"Well sorry, I had no other design in mind and had to think of something quick. So you're stuck with that outfit now"

"Although that doesn't answer my question"

"Well, I can't answer that one…..*cough*coughassassinscreedsyndicate*cough*cough"

"Say what?"

"Nothing…"

"I swear you said something"

"...Really? must've been your imagination hehe…."

"Whatever, I'll sleep now. There ain't no school tomorrow so I'll sleep in"

"Oh well, sleep well then sir"

"Night"

"Night"

*next day

Sitting upright, I scratched my head and yawned as the morning sun shone down into my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I threw the blankets off and headed to the sink. Splashing my face with cold water, I immediately woke up due to the cold. Willing myself, I opened the balcony door and stepped out. Looking at the wonderful scenery, I breathed in the fresh air as the morning wind blew in my face.

"Did you feel it?" Kokabiel asked.

"Feel what?" I asked curiously.

"The spirit energy, duh"

"Nope"

"It seems Tohka has appeared"

"Seems she didn't use the spatial quake method"

"Guess she must've learnt the alternative way to entering our world"

"Where are they now?"

"They?"

"Don't act so surprised. Of course Shidou is with her, besides I already found them both"

"Well that was fast"

"The wonders of using my gravity sense. I can already distinguish Tohka and Shidou from the crowd when I try to sense them. I remember their mass and weight clearly"

"I expected nothing more from a great student like you"

I smiled at his compliment, turning back around, I headed inside to cook breakfast and head out into the city. Finishing up the rest of my Breakfast I hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower. Drying myself, I picked the already other dried clothes from yesterday's washing and put them on. Slipping on a random pair of shoes, I exited the apartment and made my way downstairs. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I walked out into the bright morning.

"So, where to next?"

"I don't know. You were the one that sensed them"

Shaking my head, I turned and headed in the direction towards school. Arriving at the wrecked place, a good amount of hazard tapes had been placed to ward off civilians. Looking around, I tried finding the direction in which Shidou and Tohka went in.

It's gonna be tiring to try and sense them through the crowd even though I can distinguish them. I can't focus on two them if I have to also concentrate on walking. Guess I'll have to go up high.

Deciding it for the best, I leaped up onto a nearby rooftop and started walking in the general direction of Shidou and Tohka.

"Aren't you going to start attracting attention to yourself?"

"Hah, who gives. Besides, J

I like the scenery"

"True, the view though is quite nice"

"Do you ever feel like we're being watched?"

The question hit me unexpectedly as he said that. Tensing up, I glanced around to see if anyone was watching me. Scanning the area, I only sensed civilians but they were all down on the ground.

"What do you mean "being watched"?"

"Ever wondered about it?"

"No, but it is something I have considered"

"How about the sky, see anything?"

Looking up, I only saw clouds and clear blue skies.

"No, nothing. What are you trying to get at here?"

"Hint, use your senses, someone is definitely watching the ground below only that it isn't us"

Reaching out a hand, I concentrated on the skies and extended my gravity sensor field. the field now extended as far as Tenguu city and high enough for an average plane to pass through. My body twitched as I detected a large object in the sky, looking at its direction I found only a clear blue sky and some clouds. Still able to feel its presence, there was no doubt a flying ship in the sky.

"How long did it take you to notice?"

"Lets just say I have been nagged about a flying ship in the sky. I thought I was paranoid since I saw nothing. But after some scanning I managed to find it. And since you found clarifies my hunch"

"So are these the big dudes watching Shidou?"

"More or less, yeah"

"How the hell did I not detect it?"

"Forget that, it seems they must've deployed stealthily to even avoid the military"

"But still…."

"Just don't worry about. If it bothers you too much then try improving your sensory skills"

"I'll take that advice then"

"Now then, we have a couple to follow"

Giggling at his statement, I jumped to the next rooftop and slowly progressed deeper into the city. Keeping a low profile, I would now and then peek over the side to see if I'm still following my target.

Alright Shidou, time to see what your up to now.


	3. Chapter 3

"oof!" I groaned as I landed on the next rooftop. Getting up, I dusted myself and started jogging towards the next ledge while eying Tohka and Shidou. Jumping again, I landed on the next rooftop with less effort this time.

"Trying to not use spirit powers while jumping from rooftop to rooftop is kinda hard" I muttered.

"Well, loom on the bright side, you're doing well aren't you?"

"Easy for you to say. One wrong move and I'll start attracting a crowd"

"Speaking of crowds, you're gonna have to start walking on the ground now. There aren't enough rooftops to use in the next few streets"

Seeing that he was correct, I reached the ledge and peeked down. Looking from left to right to make sure that the alleyway was clear, I jumped down and landed with a soft thud. Looking around I started walking to my left.

"Hey monkey boy!"

I continued walking and ignored the mysterious thug. Hopefully he would leave me alone.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? This is our alleyway boy! Hey! Don't make me drag you back here!"

Continuing ignore the brute, my path was instantly blocked by another tall person in front of me. Turning around, I found two more thugs behind me. Looking back the one that stopped me earlier on was closing in.

Ah shit! Just when I didn't want to start attracting unwanted attention, this happens. Lets hope I don't cause too much of a ruckus.

"Go easy on them, we don't want to summon the AST here"

"Got it"

Relaxing myself, I made a plan to not kill them, but rather knock the crap out of them.

"Alright monkey boy, give us whatever things you have and we'll let you go. This is our alleyway and you we like some payment for it's usage" the tall one said, whom I presumed to be the leader.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you'll get a nice gutting" the leader said as he drew his knife.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I knew that avoiding this fight would be hopeless. Activating my powers within a split second, I felt all their bodies in my gravity field and my reach. Looking at them, I gave them a smirk and turned around.

"Oi! What are you-whoaaaa!" the leader said but was cut short as his started floating aimlessly body.

Levitating all the three thug's bodies, I levitates them at a fair height which was enough to break their legs. Looking at the leader, I grinned and raised a hand. Closing my fists slowly, I could feel his internal organs and everything inside his body within my grasp. Aiming for his windpipe, I slowly started to crush it as the look on his face turned to a desperate plea of mercy.

Moving my hand to one side, I slammed his body into the wall and released my grip, letting it fall to the ground. Seeing his body not moving, I figured he was unconscious. Turning towards the remaining two thugs suspended in the air, I smashed the two of them together and heard them groan in pain.

Smashing them again, I continued until their noses and mouth started oozing blood. Satisfied, I tossed them into the nearby bin and closed the lid gravitically. Walking outside of the alleyway, I started walking in the last known direction of Shidou and Tohka.

"You took about 2 minutes and 13 seconds to finish a simple fight" mocked Ankylon.

"Well you said to go easy on them" I shot back.

"But not take your sweet time doing it. Hurry up, Shidou and Tohka could be anywhere by now"

Activating my gravity sensor field, I extended the field to about 2km wide for a more quicker search.

"Found them, they're in the food district a few block from here"

"Well? Get going then"

Increasing my walking pace, I rounded a corner and walked down the crowded street. Making a left, I continued walking to the market district.

"Well, we're here"

"Alright, let's blend in then"

Keeping to the right and with the thick crowd, I moved slowly while looking around for Shidou and Tohka. Spotting the two of them, I slowed my pace and pretended to not look at them. Taking a quick peek, I noticed Tohka pressing her face against the window panel of a bakery. Pinching my nose, I shook my head at the sight.

"Guess this is her first time trying to blend into the human world" I mused.

"Well most of the time she appears here is when she ends up bringing a spatial quake and destroying a portion of the city. I doubt people would be hanging around during such events" Ankylon said.

"Is that kinako bread?" I asked.

"Is she drooling?" Ankykon asked.

We both watched as Tohka bit the bread only to see her jump back with the look of pure pleasure on her face. Within the next instant she devoured the whole thing. Without realizing it, my mouth was hanging open due to the scene. Closing it, I tried to process what just happened.

"Ok….this is just…...I….never mind"

"I am lost for words here too"

Seeing her dart over to a hot dog stand, she grabbed the nearest hot dog and began munching down on it. Sure enough the crowd from before had gathered already in this area filling it up. Walking away from my spot, I transferred to a more favourable position. Catching Tohka throw the barbeque sticks I'm the trash, she ran up to Shidou and bowed her head. Cocking my head to one side, I wondered what she was up too. Seeing Shidou pat her, I could only giggle at the sight.

"Those two make quite the couple you know" I remarked.

"Yes, it seems they do"

Following them some more around the place, they eventually decided to buy more food and settle down on a nearby bench. Keeping out of sight, I took refuge in a nearby alleyway and kept observing.

"She really is enjoying herself"

"Well, at least she's different. Not like the 15 other past spirits we've met, they all tried to destroy the planet"

"Was it the right thing to do? Kill them?"

"I wouldn't say right. But it was necessary, the amount of atrocities they committed were too high. Murdering an entire town, ravaging a city. Sinking a civilian cruise liner. Burying more than a thousand civilians in a subway. And just outright killing on the streets….it had to be done"

My mind was instantly flooded with the memories of my past battles, the horrors and outcomes that happened. The destruction they caused. Killing them was probably the only way.

"Although our methods were too brutal sometimes"

"Well, yeah. I still remember the time you executed that spirit who didn't even know you were there. Bang! A blow straight to the head, her head just went flying. And that time when you broke that Russian girls neck...ugh nasty"

"Ok you can stop now. I didn't come here to converse about that"

"My bad"

Looking around the corner, I spotted the duo heading off again. Coming out of my hiding spot, I followed suite from a fair distance.

Sensing a drone in the sky, it could only mean that the AST were onto them.

"Seems that the AST have found her already"

"They catch on quickly, I'll give them credit for that"

Seeing the two off them stop outside a restaurant, I glanced at the name "YAMAZAKI" and back down towards the duo.

"Does Shidou have a fat ton of cash in his wallet?"

"At this point I'm not sure. That restaurant is very expensive"

"Well duh, it has the best food that money can buy. Of course it's all gonna be expensive. It'll make an average bloke broke within the first few orders"

Looking back at the two, I spotted Tonnomachi conversing with Shidou. Looking at Tohka, she made her way inside without any notice. Seeing Tonnomachi hand Shidou some fancy looking slips of paper, I could only guess that they were expensive tickets.

"Seems that the people supporting Shidou have finally woken up"

"And now, we wait"

"Screw that! I'm hungry!"

Walking towards the store, I fished out my wallet and checked inside.

Well, I have about 30,000 yen stuffed inside here. Might as well spend it.

Opening the door, I was greeted by a friendly waitress who showed me to a vacant table. Sitting down, I ordered some roasted chicken and steak.

Looming around, I saw Tohka devouring her food like it was nothing.

"Oh my lord…..does she put on weight by eating that much?"

"Errrr...nope, spirits have a large appetite"

"Explains"

"Here's your order sir" the waitress said.

Nodding my head, she placed the plates down on the table and I simply dug in. Trying to act civilized, I tried to not devour everything at once.

Wiping myself, I headed over to the sink and washed myself. Heading to the counter I paid my bills. Seeing Shidou and Tohka leaving already I decided to hang back a bit.

Walking out of the restaurant, I followed the two of them suite. Seeing them head south. The buildings started to become less as the residential area started coming into view.

What are they doing here? Seems like an odd place for a date. Better to just keep walking and find out for myself.

Stopping on a nearby corner, I watched as the Tohka kept pointing down in the river while Shidou was explaining something. Looking up, I suddenly realised that the whole resident area had been turned into a theme park.

Hearing the announcer say that everything for them was free. It means that outsiders would be having a hard time. Deciding to follow them, I walked straight towards the gate. The announcer just greeted me but didn't stop me. Seeing that it was open to the public I walked straight in. Seeing Shidou and Tohka bounce from store to store and consuming food(especially Tohka)I could only laugh at the scene.

"I'm starting to think that she has a black hole for a stomach"

"If that's the case I would actually believe it. Seeing how her consumption rate is beyond the charts, this so the first time I've actually seen a spirit consume this much food.

Following them around some more. I was certainly beginning to doubt Shidou's intentions when he lead Tohka to the dream park.

"Wow…..dream park. is he trying to lose it early?"

"Seems like it. But he decided not to, so let's continue following them"

Feeling the drops of water coming from the sky, no doubt that rain was expected.

"Odd, seems that it was totally sunny today. How did it rain all of a sudden?"

"Beats me. Anyway, seems like they're heading into an arcade center"

Heading into the arcade center. The place was full of prize machines of the sorts. Heading down the alleyway, I spotted Shidou and Tohka operating a one of the grabbers that distributed an odd looking pillow. Seeing the claw drop their prize in the box, I assumed that they won it.

However I was proven wrong when the pillow was stuck at the top.

Seeing Shidou walk away with a sad look, I could only describe Tohka begging to the machine to give her that prized pillow. Sighing, I gently pushed the pillow mentally while she was begging the pillow to drop.

Seeing the prize slip out from the retrieval hatch, I could only imagine the look on both of their faces. Seeing the two smile happily, I could only laugh at the scene.

"Wow, she was quite desperate for that pillow"

"Haha! I know right? Jeez, at least it didn't mess up their date"

"Well, I think it's time to go again. They're leaving"

Seeing the two exit the place. I followed quietly. Once I was outside, the sun started to set and the moon was already visible. Seeing the two heading for the over view park up on the hill. I decided to get there early.

Turning into an alleyway, I jumped up into the air and started flying towards the over view park. Landing in the nearby trees up on the small hill, I placed myself in a nearby bush and waited for the two.

Eventually they arrived and started looking at the beautiful sunset. Judging by the reaction of Tohka, she kept asking numerous questions about this place while Shidou just casually answered it.

A frown appeared on my face when my sensor field was widened. Sensing two AST soldiers up on the far end hill overlooking Shidou and Tohka, they were no doubt planning to kill her. Sensing a anti-material rifle amongst one of them, I decided to interfere.

"Hold it boy!"

"What?! What do you mean "hold it"?! Tohka is about to get assassinated and Shidou just might get caught up I the mess. Do you expect me to just sit and watch?"

"Yes! This is not your time to interfere yet. Soon you will, the moment hasn't been presented yet. Besides, you're gonna love this. Pay attention to Shidou"

"WHAT?!"

"Just listen to me. Trust me on this one"

Taking his word, I calmed myself and watched the the two of them while keeping tabs on the sniper. Seeing Shidou and Tohka talking, Shidou was acting different since his stance had changed to a firm one. Like he was declaring something. Seeing his hand reaching out to her, Tohka slowly moved over to grab it.

Before they could even touch, Shidou pushed Tohka out of the way as the sound of a gun being discharged echoed through the land. Tohka's pillow was dematerialised and the shot continued on until it finally hit Shidou. His lower left stomach and hips were completely vaporized as the shot hit him. As I watched his body fall to the ground, I could only clench my fist in anger.

Feeling the sniper drop her weapon, I could only tell that the thoughts racing through her head were that she had fucked up big time.

Seeing Tohka cover Shidou's dead body with her jacket. She started mumbling words that were best kept secret. Sensing the rise in energy throughout her body, I could only watch as she transformed back into her astral dress. In one quick motion she summoned her angel sandalphon and unsheathed the sword. She struck the holder and the sword instantly transformed into a much larger one.

Feeling a smile form on my face, I quickly diminished it as I knew it was no place for me to intervene.

"Oi, hold that other personality of yours. Yes she has a lot of power brimming inside of her and is ripe for stealing, but no. Now is not the time, you have enough spirit mana to take down beat Ellen eight time over. That is enough"

"I know, I know, I already stopped myself. I hate it when that happens"

"That's the downside of owning me, craving that power. It is the only thing that will satisfy you when you aren't using it against others"

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

Turning my attention back to Tohka, she swung her gigantic sword and unleashed a giant blast wave.

BOOOM!

The blast wave decimated the side of the cliff in a vertical way and destroying everything else beyond it. Looking at Shidou, my eyes were filled with surprise as his body was engulfed by small miniature flames. The flames started regenerating them at such great speeds that he would recover in no time.

"See that? I knew something was off about him"

"You mean…...he's a spirit?"

"No….just watch"

Seeing Tohka decimating the land behind her, the destruction was growing at a steady pace.

Wonder how long that AST bitch can last. Her shield won't be up for long. As for Shidou, well. Guess I'll have to ask him some questions personally.

Hearing the familiar screams of someone, I looked to the sky to find Shidou falling out of it. Turning to Tohka, she flew towards Shidou and caught him. Watching the two converse in mid air, I could only look at the gigantic sword of Tohka as the energy pulsing through it was delicious.

"Jeez, I said hold it boy"

"I know I know, but still. It wouldn't hurt to look now right?"

Turning back towards the two, I saw the panicked expression on Tohka as her sword reached its critical state. Seeing the two at such close range, it was only a matter of time when Tohka leaned in and gave Shidou a very passionate kiss.

At the very moment the two kissed. Tohka's sword magically disappeared and soon her clothes too. As the two slowly touched the ground, I raised a hand to block my view of the heavenly body of Tohka.

"ahhhhh jeez! My eyes! It Burns! The body is too glorious to behold!"

"Oh shut up you dolt"

"Haha"

Standing up, I left the two to themselves thinking it was time to go home. Getting to a safe distance, I powered my legs and did an enhanced jump propelling myself all the way into the city. Landing in the nearby hill, I caused a crater in the spot where I landed sending dirt everywhere.

Jumping again, I landed on my apartment rooftop without breaking the floor this time. Looking around, I made sure nobody saw my performance. Heading to the ledge, I peeked over and saw cars and pedestrians walking normally. Looking back up, I stared at the sun as it slowly descended beyond the ocean. Turning around, I opened the roof door and took one last look. There, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a figure lurking in the distant rooftop looking my direction. Turning back, the figure disappeared instantly. Shaking my head I dismissed it as an imagination.

Closing the door, I headed to my room and entered it. Locking the door, I checked that the curtains covered the room making observation impossible.

"Ok, What was that?"

"Beats me"

"You serious?"

"Yup, I can't tell who that was. Sorry"

"But she looked like a girl am I correct?"

"Every other spirit looks like a girl"

"I swear she was looking in this direction"

"Better be careful then. Seems like we got a watcher"

"Understood"

Chucking my shirt in the laundry basket, I put on a fresh new one and collapsed on the bed.

"So…..the ability that Shidou has, he can seal spirit powers?"

"Pretty much"

"And just by kissing them, he seals it"

"Yep"

"And that regenerative ability. Does it make him invincible? The shot vaporized his stomach and heart at that"

"Not likely. The regenerative ability needs to copy from a source. So if we wipe his body out completely leaving no trace, then theoretically it could kill him"

"Theoretically"

"Well, not sure really. Maybe just crushing his body into a oblivion and tearing it apart by using simple gravity pull would be enough"

"But we aren't killing him though"

"True, let's not mention it to others then shall we"

"Agreed"

lying on the bed, I closed my eyes as school would start again tomorrow.

Just what are you Itsuka Shidou?

* * *

 **Tatsuya Von Kurtz**

 **Personal information as of now:**

 **Age:17**

 **Height:6'1**

 **Blood type:?**

 **Family:Deceased**

 **Relatives:?**

 **Spirit information:**

 **Rank:?(witnesses that have met him were found dead)**

 **Powers:Gravity manipulation(unknown to what extent. It is unknown if he has more abilities other than gravity)**

 **Angel:?**

 **Nicknames:Spirit hunter, Ghost, Assassin**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with a sudden jolt, I grabbed the bed sheets as my head throbbed in pain. Rubbing my forehead, I felt like I was having the worst migraine of my life. Looking at the time it was already ten past twelve. Wiping my forehead, I couldn't seem to make the pain go away rather just lessen it. Getting up, I headed towards the fridge for some water.

Drinking the whole lot in one go, I placed the glass down and paced around the room. Stopping in my tracks, I was hit with another headache and rolled on the floor. Hearing the high pitch scream ringing throughout my brain, I could only yell out in pain as it continued.

"Fuck! What the hell's happening here?!"

"My head! It….hurts!"

"Oh no"

"How do I stop this?!"

"Hold on a sec"

Hearing his orders, I continued to clench my head in a futile attempt to stop the pain. Feeling the pain go away, I let go of myself and panted hard. Looking around, I anticipated someone attacking the place.

"There, all done"

"What the hell was that?!"

"Something bad"

"Like?!"

"Your spirit mana, it isn't enough. Your body wishes for more"

"What? Didn't you say I had enough to beat Ellen eight times over?"

"Well by enough, I mean enough for your previous levels. But since we underwent that training 5 months ago, well, let's just say only now has your body actually felt hungry"

"So exactly how full am I?"

"From your current level, I'd say only a quarter. If you could gather enough magic and any other sorts of energy that would help"

"How far do I need to fill it?"

"At least half. You can tell your half full by instinct"

"Then who do I steal mana from?"

"That's the problem, I don't know"

Looking out the window, my eyes instantly set upon the tall black building at the heart of the city.

"DEM"

"Huh?"

"We're going to pay DEM a nice visit"

"Wait, right now?!"

"I need to feed Kokabiel. I need to feed"

Feeling my tone in voice change, I was no longer myself. Now in a power hungry state, I would do anything to satisfy my hunger. I felt completely different now.

"Are you ok sir?..."

"OK? Of course I'm ok, but I'm not….i want to pop some necks. Sounds like some graves will be dug tonight"

"...understood…."

Summoning my combat outfit, I changed into my usual black Assassin style clothing. Opening the balcony door, I leaped out of the balcony and charged towards the DEM building.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I ignored every other thing and focused on my destination. Leaping to the final building, I made sure that my identity was completely concealed. Blending into the dark shadows. I spotted an opening in one of the windows. Making my way over, I leaped into it without effort and soon found myself inside.

Quieting my footsteps, I practically made it sound like I wasn't even there at all. Finding myself on the 8th floor, I decided to make my way up and steal absorb and mana forcefully or stealthily. Heading up the first flight of stairs, I found my first target. Appearing behind him in a flash, I twisted his neck and absorb whatever mana he had on him. Leaving the body, I decided to leave it.

Running into two more guards, I killed them all brutally by snapping their necks and draining the life out of them. Making my way to the ninth floor, I continued the hunt.

"How many floors has it been yet?"

"About 6 already"

"So we're on the 15th right?"

"Yep"

"How many have we killed?"

"Around 45 already"

"Good"

Stepping onto the next floor, I immediately ran into a patrolling guard. Seeing him reach for his pistol, I stopped him and lifted him off the ground, touching his body, I drained whatever mana was inside. Crushing his body, I threw it to one side and continued.

"There's a security room down the hall packed with guards. There's even some girls with their CR-units inside so more mana" informed Kokabiel.

"Perfect" I respond while smiling.

Stopping outside the door, I decided it was enough time snooping around. Scanning the interior, I found 20 people inside. Knocking on the door, I waited for the next unlucky person to answer it.

The person that answered the door was surprisingly a woman no more i her early twenties wearing her realiser. Seeing how she was surprised to see me and thought I was lost employee, she just gave me a smile. Running my hand through her stomach, absorbed her mana and threw the body to one side. Everyone in the room started panicking as they say the dead body.

Entering the room, I blocked an attack from a guard to the left and wrapped my hand around his neck breaking it. Absorbing his mana, I moved on to the next. A wizard opened fire with her pistol and I easily stopped the shots. Throwing them to a nearby guard, I pulled her in using my gravity powers and used my hand as a spear to pierce her body. Absorbing more mama, I moved to the next area.

I was greeted by a barrier of guards and wizards as I entered the next room. They all opened fire and filled the area with gunshots. Stopping the bullets in their path, I dropped them to the ground and used my charge ability. Dashing to the nearest guard in the block of an eye, I twisted his neck and wasted no time moving onto the next person. Dashing from wizard to guard, I was merely a blur amongst them, as I kept killing all of them at high speeds.

Before long I had killed every single person in the room, and was still hungry. Hearing the alarms blaring, I could only smile as the party was about to begin. Hearing a patrol guard running towards the room, I decided to hide. Seeing him enter the place and gasping at the scene, I stepped out and launched a gravity punch at him sending his body crashing through the wall and think outside. Stepping into the empty hallway, I heard the clamour of footsteps coming from both directions.

Staying put, I was instantly surrounded by at least more than a dozen wizards and guards. Without warning they all started firing, smiling at their futility, I just casually stopped the bullets and flung them back towards my opponents. The guards were hit but the wizards weren't since they had a force field called a territory.

Rushing to one of the wizards, I sent a punch to her face with enough force to smash her skull to pieces. Seeing the body fly, I moved onto the next wizard did a gravity cut slicing her body in half. Absorbing whatever mama she had, my hunger was starting to diminish. Moving onto the remaining wizards, I killed them off quickly and absorbed their mama.

Looming at the chaos I just caused, I knew that it wasn't going to end well. Moving onto the next floor, I was greeted by a familiar face which wasn't too happy with my actions.

"Hello there, Assassin"

"Why hello there Mana. Long time no see, hows Isaac treating you? Filling you with high dosages of energy right?"

Seeing her face turn into a scowl, I decided to end my hunger here.

"Guess I'll have to kill you then, I was wrong to trust you from the start. You're the same as every other spirit" she said as she charged me.

Sidestepping the attack, I could easily predict her movements since my senses were fully awake and thanks to Kokabiel's training. Seeing her launch her rockets at me, I jumped on the wall and did a wall run as the rockets exploded providing a huge smoke screen.

Lunging towards her, I dodged the next few swings and landed a punch on her. Seeing her recover quickly, she swung again but butted me with the handle as I avoided it.

Reeling back with pain, I shook it off and resumed my stance. Seeing her go for the same move again, I brought my knee up and slammed it straight into her gut. Watching her body go tumbling to the other side I could only gawk at her.

She swung at me again and I did a backflip avoiding the blow. jumping towards me again, I stopped her in mid air and casually hovered her body in place.

Activating her territory, she fell back down and was now within the confinement of her own field.

Laughing at the futile attempt, I increased my hold, and lifted her up. Bringing my hand down, I smashed her body on the ground repeatedly. Using gravity down force, I pinned her body to the ground. Any attempt to break free would result in your body being crushed by the gravity.

Walking up to the body, I touched her and absorbed a great deal of mana from her body. Feeling my hunger drop, I decided to stop right there. Muttering a silent apology, I walked away from the area only to be greeted by Ellen.

Without warning, she swung at me with great speeds in an attempt to cut me down. Seeing her attack before hand, I used my charge ability and appeared right behind her. Seeing her turn around, I moved to one side and unleashed a hand blast full of gravity and sent her flying to the ground. Reeling her body back up, I landed another punch and sent her flying again. Immobilizing her body in place, I brought her closer and did a roundhouse kick to her head.

Seeing that she was still trying to get up, she projected her territory and basically cut of everything else. Not realizing that everything is affected by gravity, I found her gravity channel and slowly pressed her territory basically crushing her with her own field. Seeing her drop her field, I levitated her body, and felt my grip around her windpipe.

Closing it just so she could pass out, I dropped the body and made a hasty exit. Jumping out of the building, I landed on the opposite building and broke into a run. Using enhanced jump, I propelled myself all the way towards the forest to cover my escape.

After waiting for one hour, I headed back towards my apartment silently. Changing back into my normal clothes on the way, I made it back without any problems. Locking the balcony doors, I plopped down on the bed and immediately went to sleep.

"I hope it was enough" was all I could hear Kokabiel say before falling asleep.

The next morning I was busy conversing with Ankylon when I didn't even notice Tohka appearing in class.

"How many did I kill Ankylon?"

"...more than 45 wizard and guards. You even engaged Ellen and Mana and gave them one hell of a beating…"

"Goddammit! I thought I had control of myself for crying out loud!"

"I'm afraid I haven't taught you enough. I must be a failure amongst teachers. The power rampage you went on last night was too much"

"Of course it was….I can't believe it, Dammit!"

"So for the necessary precautions, I have decided to place a 5 level restraint on you. Meaning if you want to access higher abilities you must tell me what to unlock. Although you have to summon me first"

"Thats a relief, so I'm guessing I have a few abilities left to normally control without summoning you?"

"Yep, I'll be the one to safeguard them until you need them. When the time comes again, I shall lend them back to you. But first, we will train. I will have to teach you to channel your spirit energy properly and contain it. Learn how to bend it to your will not the other way around"

"When do I begin?"

"That is undecided for now. Try not to destroy any more things ok?"

"I will, I'm trusting you on this one"

"Don't worry, your beloved enhanced jump is still usable"

"Well that's something, although tell me one thing"

"What?"

"Since when did Tohka start coming to school? She just started a normal life and they decided to send her to school?"

"I can't answer that one pal. Seems to me that the big boys controlling Shidou want her to blend in with society quickly"

"Speaking of Shidou, I'll have to chat with him later. I think it's time we told him about us"

"Considering he even knows about us that is"

"Well, I mean the military barely even know me. The only company that has a decent record is DEM"

"AND you decided to trash one of their buildings yesterday and killed around 45 personnel"

"Hey! I'm sorry ok. I can't control all of this just yet"

"I know, which makes it all the more harder"

"Whatever, let's hope no more other spirits show up. This city ain't big enough for two spirits"

"That might actually be a problem"

Ignoring his comment, I gazed around the area and found out that lunch had already started. Not feeling Any hunger in me, I decided to just sleep.

"How many times has it happened?"

"Huh?"

"Me turning into a power hungry monster"

"For the record, last night was your fifth time doing it"

"Yet why do I feel no sympathy for them? Am I basically not that human anymore?"

"Well, you're not human that's for sure and well, for the sympathy. All I can say is that you're used to it, killing spirits has been your job for the past 4 years"

"Gee thanks for the encouragement"

"Well…."

"I feel like I've lost my humanity"

"Don't worry, what was done had to be done. I fear that if you didn't attack DEM last night you would've attacked something else"

"Is it necessary to kill them?"

"No, but I guess that's what your power hungry state must've felt"

Sighing, I dropped my arms and looked around the classroom. So far Tohka and Origami were busy arguing over some Co test on whose cookies taste better.

"Are they serious?"

"Arguing on who's cookies taste better? Yeah, pretty serious to me"

"Jeez, and since when did Origami fall in love with Shidou? And when did they become a couple?"

"Since he started practicing his love techniques on her?"

"Explains"

"Although Shidou is too dense right now"

"In what way?"

"Doesn't realize that he has two girls that love him and he acts all so natural about it"

"Wait, is he that dense?"

"See for yourself"

Looking at Shidou, I saw a look of uncertainty on it. Shaking my head, I knew sooner or later the girls would go bonkers on him.

"The weather has been off lately"

"True, it seems that this city just loves to attract spirits"

"You mean a spirit is causing this?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet"

"Let's keep an eye out then, if a spirit appears then Shidou will be the one to save her"

"While we just watch?"

"Err…..maybe"

"Whatever you say sir"

Getting up from my chair, I slowly moved over to Shidou and the girls. Stopping behind him, I tapped his shoulder and got his attention.

"Huh? Oh Tatsuya, can I help you?"

"I need to speak with you in private,now"

"Oh, sure"

Walking out of the room, the entire class now watched as the both of us exited. Closing the door to the classroom, I grabbed Shidou by the collar and headed for the boys toilet. Throwing him inside, I locked the main door so no one else can enter.

"Hey Hey! I'M NOT GAY!"

"Oh shut up you fool, I'm not here for that. Besides I hate gay people"

Seeing the look on his face change to a relieved one, he sighed and got up.

"So what did you drag me here for?"

Not answering his question, I reached for his right ear and pulled out the earpiece. Throwing the device, it bounced over the place and landed in a stall.

"What was that for?"

"Precautions, can't have others eavesdropping"

"Huh? You know?"

"Doesn't take genius to figure it out. Besides, you keep putting your hand to your ear, making it obvious"

"Wait? What?"

"Now then Shidou, do you know about spirits?"

"Spirits?...what are Spirits?"

Seeing the lying look on his face, I knew he would pretend to not know. "Stop lying douche bag, I know very well about you and Tohka"

"Are you in Ratatoskr?"

"Nope"

"Then how did…."

"Like I said, I know a lot about you and Tohka, also Spirits"

"How do you know all this? No normal human should"

"Who said I was normal"

Seeing the look on his face change into a shocked expression, I knew it would be the right time to reveal everything to him.

"...don't tell me…..you're one of them?"

"Of course I am"

"But how? How did anyone not notice?"

"Because I'm great at hiding my identity"

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No, why would I do that? Besides I'm here to ask a few questions"

"And what would they be?"

"Tell me everything you know, who Ratatoskr is, what they do. What that giant airship is doing floating in the sky, who the commander is. Everything Shidou"

For the next few minutes, Shidou explained from whatever memories he could recall about the Ratatoskr organization, he explained about their methods and how he was their alternate way to deal with spirits. He also explained that in order to seal a spirit's power, he must kiss them. Moving onto the Fraxinus, he described what it's role was and who it's commander was.

"Wait, wait, you're telling me that your little sister is the commander of the so called Fraxinus?"

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind, continue"

"Well, that's all there is really. Other than sealing Tohka's power, that's all I've done so far"

"Tell me Shidou, are you human?"

Seeing how the question caught him off guard, I was eager to find out if he had any information about his life at all.

"I…..can't answer that"

"I see"

"Are there more of you? Guy spirits?"

"No, so far I'm the only one"

"That explains"

"Why? You interested in dudes now?"

"No, no no! It's just that I didn't know that guys can be spirits too"

"Well, that's something"

"But you didn't cause any spatial quakes or attack anybody. Could it be that you mastered your powers or something?"

"I'll explain some other time, for now, just think of me as an average person ok? Besides I'm not dangerous"

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yeah, if I was I wouldn't be schooling here now would I?"

"Heh, well I think that's acceptable"

"Anyway, go get your earpiece and head back to class"

"Oh ok"

"But know this Shidou, tell anyone about me and this conversation and I will make you suffer for the rest of your life"

"...I won't…"

"Good"

As Shidou left the premises, I pushed open the door as well and headed back towards the classroom.

"Not dangerous? The hell? You took on DEM last night and escaped with a few scratches. I would say you're very much dangerous"

"What? I'm trying to be friendly here"

"Well the information we squeezed out of him was acceptable"

"Yep, now we know who's pulling the strings"

"Seems that we're in the neutral zone here"

"How about joining Ratatoskr?"

"You serious?"

"What? At least it's better than killing them now right?"

"You have a valid point there"

"So it's settled then?"

"Think it through first, we might be playing into a trap here"

"And considering that someone was watching us a few nights ago, we may need to be cautious here"

"Lets just see how it goes"

*next day

"Ok this weather is really starting to piss me off"

"You can say that again, forecast crews should check what they're reading"

All of a sudden, the spatial quake alarm started blaring and the students started evacuating. Seeing Origami bolt out the door quickly, I assumed she was attending something important.

Getting up from my seat, I headed for the rooftop as quick as I could. Pushing the door open, I transformed into my combat outfit and took to the skies.

"What's the news?"

"There is a spatial quake appearing in the middle of the city. Its not big meaning that the target is a low level threat"

"Low level for your standards. But that doesn't mean it's dangerous"

"It's a small girl"

Stopping in mid flight I tried to process what he just said.

"A girl?"

"Around the age of 14"

"The hell? She's too young!"

"That's why we'd better make sure that Shidou saves her"

"So we interfere?"

"No we wait and see, if it's necessary then we shall interfere"

As time passed on, by the time I arrived at the scene. The spirit that was supposed to be here was cooped up inside one of the buildings, landing on a nearby rooftop, I decided to wait it out.

"Shidou's inside already?" Ankylon asked.

"Yep, I can sense him" I reply.

After about 5 minutes, the building erupted and ice started forming everywhere. A gigantic bunny popped out of the place and started hopping around the area until it suddenly vanished in a thick cloud of ice"

"The hell was that?"

"I have no clue, but it seems that the spirit we're dealing with has a knack for ice powers"

"Hmm…..seems like vaguely familiar to a kids show"

"Frozen? That movie?"

"Yeah that one, pretty crappy if you ask me"

"I wonder why you even watched that movie"

"I was bored OK"

Looking at the building, I could still sense Shidou inside only that he was with another person.

"How did Tohka end up inside?"

"Beats me"

"I think Shidou missed his chance here, guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow"

"Agreed"

*next day

"Any news so far?"

"None yet"

Picking up my coffee, I slowly sipped the contents inside.

"What a lovely day"

"Lovely? It's raining and you call it lovely?"

"Not if you live in Europe, it always rains from where I come from"

"Explains your love for it"

Staring outside into the gloomy city, the atmosphere the weather gave off felt like Tenguu city was a ghost city. Sipping more coffee, I based in it's glorious taste as the hot liquid cooled my body.

"Any information about the restraints? I'd like to understand them more"

"Well, you have 5 levels of restraints the more levels taken off, the more access you have to much higher abilities but at the cost of consuming more spirit mama. Once the 5th restraint has been removed, well, you will have access like you originally did before I placed them"

"So can you tell me what level my abilities are contained in?"

"1st restraint level contains all your gravity attacks. Unlocking it results in full access. 2nd restraint level contains Gravity construction and Gravitational singularity generation. 3rd restraint level contains Gravity well creation and full access to Gravity Aura, the gravity aura you're using now is a basic one enough to protect you when you crash into the ground or buildings. 4th restraint level contains Meteor summoning and portal interface. And lastly 5th level contains Black hole creation, Black hole physiology, Orbital force manipulation, White hole creation, Darkness manipulation, Density manipulation, Dark matter manipulation, Space time manipulation/Space time distortion, Alternate Matter Materialization, Time reduction/Time acceleration and Time stopping, Wormhole creation and it's separate abilities, and lastly Star creation and Star destruction"

I processed all the information that Ankylon just said and weighed out the dangerous outcomes of my powers.

"Sheesh, I really am a threat to humanity. And here I thought I had limited Gravity powers, but since you mentioned more….well….for all I know I could basically be a God at this point"

"Except that you will end up draining all your spirit mana in the process and could potentially kill yourself. The access to level 5 is beyond your reach. Only with training would you be able to actually use it"

"Whatever you say, it's not like I'm gonna need to create a black hole or anything right?"

"I hardly doubt that"

"Here I am trying to blend into the human race with abilities that could wipe out the earth. I'd say I'm doing just fine"

"All at the cost of throwing your previous life away"

"What about Ragnarov?"

"I forgot about that, that's at level 5 too"

"When was the last time we used it?"

"3 years ago, during the Japanese island maneuver"

"We ended up wiping an Island off the face of the earth, yet no one paid attention"

"Did DEM record it?"

"I wiped the files from their servers and databases just like you told me to do. I even planted that virus you made and corrupted their whole system"

"Basically we shut them down for a few months yes?"

"Yep, basically that's when chaos started rising"

Staring international the distant clouds, I felt the nagging feeling to jump off and die, like this world would be better off without me.

"Has that alleged Hermit appeared yet?"

"Wait…...I got readings!"

"Where?"

Before he could respond, a eruption of gunfire could be heard throughout the city. Looking outside, I spotted a green figure racing around before she was knocked out of the sky.

"Well, better get to the scene so we can assure that Shidou is safe"

"He can regenerate himself, of course he would be fine"

Jumping out of my apartment, I landed on the next building and transformed into my combat outfit. Grinding to a stop, I watched as a giant like bunny rose out from the area and started projecting ice in every direction.

"Guess the user really does love ice"

"Not only that, power levels are rising increasingly. She's scared Tatsuya, if she becomes mentally unstable God knows what will happen next"

"I know, I know, that's why we need to haul Shidou's ass here"

"There! He's on the rooftop"

Looking around, I spotted Shidou in the far distance on one of the roofs. Looking at the giant bunny, it seems that he and gotten it's attention. Seeing a golden flash, the beam hit the monster and sent it running. As the members started shooting electrical nets to contain the beast. A loud roar erupted and huge blizzard formed.

Getting closer to the scene, I projected a normal force field as Ice bullets were being sent in random directions.

"The hell? That blizzard is sucking out energy from its opponents and is feeding itself for more power"

"Same like me then"

"I'd advise caution here, and look. Shidou is now riding a hoverboard"

Turning my head, I spotted Shidou riding what looked to be the most badass hoverboard ever made. Looking to the skies, I spotted Tohka holding dueling the AST while Shidou gets to Hermit undetected. Or so I thought when I spotted a soldier appearing out of nowhere and trailing Shidou.

Seeing her aim her gun at Shidou, she must've mistaken him for a spirit. Wasting no time, I dashed to the next building and increased my speed to almost of that of a car. Jumping off, I aimed myself towards the AST soldier who was caught off guard by the sudden attack. Slamming into her, we were both sent sprawling towards the next building and crashed into it.

Being my body being tossed around the place and my organs going everywhere, I yelled out a in pain as I was slammed into the next wall. Getting up, I stumbled around as I tried to regain my balance. Shaking my head, I looked around and found the unconscious AST member lying in one corner. Walking out of the place, I spotted Shidou entering the blizzard just in time before it increased power. Wiping my forehead, I gave myself a silent pat on the back.

After waiting for 5 minutes, I heard the storm die down and looked outside of the broken building. Raising a hand to shield my view from the sun, I saw a stunning rainbow forming in the distance.

"Ain't that nice?"

"Sure is"

"Come on, Shidou saved Hermit, time to go home"

"Whats her name?"

"Ask him"

Jumping down from the building, I made my way over to Shidou and found no one else in sight.

Looking at him, I found a young girl with blue hair staring at me. Smiling I looked at Shidou and said.

"What's her name?"

"Huh? Oh…..wait, Tat-"

I covered a hand over his mouth so he could not reveal my name.

"Just call me Assassin alright?"

Nodding his head, I let go of his mouth respectively.

"Ok, high Assassin"

"What's her name?"

"Oh her? Meet Yoshino and Yoshinon" he said while pointing to the girl and puppet"

"Nice name" I respond before jumping onto the nearby building and running back towards my apartment.

"So that's another girl added to his Harem?"

"Harem?"

"Yep, believe it or not Shidou now has a Harem"

"Isn't that what every other guy dreams of?"

"Sure do"

"This is quite interesting"

"More like quite the adventure"

"Quite the adventure indeed"

* * *

 **For those who are wondering, yes Tatsuya is OP, but he will need his OP powers for the plot that I have. But bear in mind that he has his limits and cnan only do so much before passing out. Right now he may seem very OP, sooner or later more fight scenes will come where he will have a hard time fivghting other opponents due to his restraint. He also isnt those type of dense and disobedient characters you find in anime, he actually uses his brain on whevener he actually fights(not in power hungry mode though). Anyway that's all for this chapter, hope it cleared some things up.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you give him the private number the other day?"

"Yep, now we have a private contact with Shidou"

"What if he tips us off?"

"Simple, I told him "I'll break your neck if you tell anyone" or something like that"

"So did you message him about his plans for today?"

"Hold on let me ask"

Grabbing out my many cellphones, I sent a quick message to Shidou. A few seconds later the familiar vibration pattern of a message being received shook in my pocket. Taking out the phone I read the message.

" _Oh, hi there Assassin. I'll be going out with Tohka and the rest to the Tenguu Paradise Hot Springs"_

"What does it say?"

"Says he's going to the hot springs"

"Ehh? Quite sudden if you ask me"

"The girls wanted to go"

"Eh, after all they should start thinking for themselves"

Putting the cell phone I'm my pocket, I leaned back in my chair overlooking the city and blankly stared at the view.

"STUPID SPIRITS!"

"Did you hear something?"

"What?"

"I swear I heard someone yell"

"Someone must be unhappy"

Shrugging, I returned my gaze to the wonderful landscape and basked in it's glory.

"How about the piano?"

"Huh?"

"Your electric piano is just sitting there"

"Oh yeah, come to think of it I haven't played it in awhile"

"Still remember some songs?"

"Hmmm, I got one that I can still remember clearly"

"Let's hear it then"

Moving over to the piano, I brushed the keys and dusted it neatly before switching it on. Tapping one of keys, the room was filled with a low pitch note. Moving my hands to middle, I slowly started playing.

F-C-Bb-F…

"Ok that song brings back memories"

Continuing the song, my fingers soon danced to the keys as the notes came to my head while my fingers played the correct key. Feeling the urge to sing, I decided to do so.

" _It's been a long day without my friend._

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

 _We've come a long way from where we began._

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

 _When I see you again._

 _Why'd you have to leave so soon, yeah_

 _Why'd you have to go_

 _Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most._

' _Cause I don't really know how to tell you_

 _Without feeling much worse_

 _I know you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt_

 _Carry on_

 _Give me all the strength I need, to carry on_

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way, from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _*que epic piano solo_

 _How do I breath without you_

 _I'm feeling so cold_

 _I'll be waiting right here for you till the day you're home_

 _Carry on_

 _Give me all the strength I need, to carry on_

 _So let the light guide your way, (yeah)_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, HOME_

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way, from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _*que epic piano solo_

 _When I see you again_

 _When I see you again…"_

Breathing a sigh of relief, I leaned back and cleared my throat.

"Bravo, Bravo"

"Such praise is unnecessary"

"Oh shut up, that was great. It's been awhile since I last listened to some good piano music"

"True, makes me feel calm"

"Although it did bring back memories of her"

Clenching my fist in anger, I felt a tear roll down my left eye as he mentioned her. Rubbing my nose, I recalled the short moment I spent with her.

"She was just there Kokabiel"

"Right there, and I couldn't do anything to stop them"

"She died in my arms right there and there. Never even got to know her personally"

"Yeah…..it was a short lived experience"

"I made a promise to her, to not let anyone else suffer by the hands of spirits and humans. That's was my only vow"

"Sadly you didn't keep it"

"I know, I failed"

"Still, at least she's somewhere better now. Free from a life she never even wanted in the first place"

Silence fell upon us as our conversation came to a sudden stop. Every time we discuss this sort of thing, we tend sit in silence and ponder about our previous life and our loved ones. Shaking my head, I decided to push those thoughts aside and do something else.

"Let's discuss this some other time"

"Agreed, anything else you want to do?"

Before I could respond, an explosion erupted in the distant catching me off guard. Moving to the window, I spotted a large column of dirt rising into the sky.

"Well it seems Shidou has gotten himself into some trouble"

"What happened now?"

"No clue"

"Bet you Tohka lost her temper again"

"Seems that way, her childish attitude can be irritating sometimes"

"Anyway, let's check it out"

Opening the balcony door, I leaped over the railings and flew over to the highway site. Landing on one of the buildings, I spotted no cars in sight which was very odd. Spotting Shidou and the rest walking along the path, I sat down and watched them.

"Since when did sewer hatches become elevators?" Ankylon asked.

"Huh?" I respond. Turning towards the now seemingly floating drain lid, I saw dozen of AST soldier piling out and onto the highway.

"Wait! Did they detect Tohka and the others?"

"They shouldn't, both spirits aren't giving off any type of readings"

"So what are they doing here exactly?"

"I think we're about to find out"

For the next few minutes, I watched the AST units walking in random directions while avoiding numerous dangers and detours.

"Ok, since when did the Tenguu city council start renovating the place?"

"Five minutes ago?"

Seeing the units take a detour again, this time they avoided numerous obstacles such as, Roadblock of trucks, collapsed bridge, construction zones and runaway cows.

"Why didn't they jump over the bridge exactly?"

"I have no absolute clue on that one mate"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed in disappointment at the lack of brain skill amongst them.

"If they realised by now, they should be able to use their basic CR-units and fly to their destination"

"Except they didn't"

Popping some chips in my mouth, I watched the scenes of weirdness and epic stupidity unfold before my eyes.

"Seems their path is blocked by a wall"

"Err...nope"

BOOM!

A loud explosion erupted on the ground below and the wall blocking their path was decimated.

"Ok, what the fuck?"

"Seems they're that desperate to get their location"

Shaking my head, I could only laugh in amusement as the scene continued. Looking at the sky, I spotted a missile heading straight for the AST troops.

Raising a shield, the missile exploded just above them sending what seems to be birdlime all over the place. Basically pinning those who were caught, to the ground.

"Eh? Who?...what?..."

"Don't ask me, I'm in utter confusion too"

Looking around, I spotted a stall raising it's dishes. Not expecting anything to happen, the place soon erupted with explosion as the rounds from the stall hit its targets. A bunch of stuffed toys launched surprise attacks on a nearby AST member and stunned the crap outta her. A serving vam showed up and launched barbeque projectiles which caused more destruction.

Getting on my knees, I erupted in laughter as the battle kept going. Rolling on the rooftop, I clenched my stomach in pain as I haven't a such a good laugh in a long time.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Jeez, here I thought it couldn't get any better"

As more stalls popped up, each one of them unleashed a unique attack and dealt with the soldiers accordingly. Watching a bunch of flowers spray sleeping gas over a group, I could only giggle at the sight. Looking up, I spotted troops using their CR-units and engaging what seemed to be a vegetable stall. The stall launched several turnips that were disguised as missiles and landed non lethal blows to their targets.

As the AST units pressed forward, they destroyed literally everything that stood in their way. Laughing at the sight, I couldn't contain myself any longer. Hearing the familiar sounds of machines coming to life, the remaining stalls opened fire all their weapons wrapping soldiers in food and other substances.

As one of the AST members pulled out her mini-gun, she destroyed all stores and buildings in sight while complaining about her youth ages. As she ordered all her troops to destroy the buildings in their path, I collapsed on the floor again and howled in laughter as I kept watching the scenes.

"HOLY fuck! This has got to be one of the best things to watch!"

"Agreed. The bloody soldiers are tearing everything apart and all for that just to get to the hot springs. This just keeps getting better and better"

As the woman who was ordering her soldiers around kept yelling, I laughed at her complaints as she kept yelling about her age and her job and how she keeps her skin going and healthy despite the lack of sleep. Laughing at the site, I stopped myself as a giant object fell from the sky. Presuming it's a pumpkin, I saw its landing spot and found Shidou right underneath it.

Breaking into a run, I jumped off the building and used the air as a springboard as I kicked myself towards Shidou. Feeling the sound barrier break before me, I reached Shidou in no time and put up a gravity field. As the giant pumpkin exploded around us, the ground shook and the loud noise rang throughout our ears. Seeing Shidou close his eyes in anticipation, I could only gawk at him. As the explosion subsided, I spotted Tohka behind Shidou and lowered my field. As the smoke around us cleared, I nodded to her and took off.

"Ahhhhhh, that was quite the day we had eh?" I said.

"You said it, bloody hell that was the first time I ever laughed that hard" he responded.

"Oh well, at least we saved Shidou's ass this time" I said.

"That explosion wouldn't have done him any good, although maybe a few days in the hospital yeah" he said.

"Whatever, time to head back, I want to have a relaxing bath" I respond.

"And I have some attend to my favorite book" he informed.

Shaking my head at his intentions, I flew through the evening skies as the wind blew against me. Landing on the balcony, I opened the door and headed straight for the shower.

Drying myself, I stepped out of the bathroom and slapped on some new clothing. Looking in the distance, I could only imagine the fun Shidou was having right now. Shaking my head, I landed on my bed and stared out the window at the buildings.

Running my eyes, I spotted the same dark figure I saw a few days ago, lurking in one of the dark areas of the rooftop. Getting up, I picked up a nearby binoculars and peered through them. Just as the target darted out of view, I managed to spot the colour of her astral dress.

"Orange and black, quite the colour scheme" I mused.

Putting the binocs back down, I closed the curtain shut and laid back down on the bed again.

"Know any spirits that have a colour scheme of Orange and black?"

"Ummmm a lot of spirits have that"

"Well crap, that ain't gonna help"

"You spotted our stalker?"

"Yeah, barely though"

"Then chase after her"

"...Nah…...too tired"

"...what?..."

"Yep, tired"

Rolling to one side, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Waking up with a sudden jolt, I scanned the room for any targets. Looking at the clock, it read 10:48pm. Sighing, I dropped back down and closed my eyes.

"Something nagging you?"

"Yeah"

"What?"

"I feel like something bad's about to happen"

"Usually whenever you say that, shit happens unexpectedly"

"Like the last 1,234,567,899,908 times I said it"

"Yep"

"Things never became better when I said those lines"

"So I'll expect someone to crash through the window?"

"Nah, don't expect anything yet. Although I have a feeling that our stalker would be involved"

"Speaking of her, I can detect her presence exactly 22.5km away down on 15th street"

"The hell? You managed to track her down that fast?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well, keep tabs on her"

"Will do"

As I dozed off into the night knowing Kokabiel would be watching over me, I was able to sleep better that night.

*next day

Walking into class the next morning, I looked around as I was the early bird. Dropping my things onto the table, I exited the room and headed upstairs to the rooftop. Opening the roof door, I breathed in the fresh air and did multiple flips because of boredom.

"Jeez, jumping around like that is bound to attract attention"

"Eh, who gives"

"Let's head back down. Class is about to begin"

Opening the roof door, I made my way down towards the classroom. Sliding the class door open, I spotted Shidou is his usual seat. Looking around, I received the same stares that people gave me everyday. Walking over to my seat, I sat down and buried my head in my arms.

"Well, brace yourselves. Work is about to given"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck"

As the teacher walked in, she always had that cheerful look on her face. Expecting a lesson straight away, I fished out my notebook.

"Well good morning everyone. Guess what? We have a new transfer student coming to our class today!"

Upon hearing that, my head jerked up instantly and my body was wide awake.

"Aw hell no! Tohka just transferred in, who else?"

"On the bright side it ain't a spirit"

"Gladly"

Looking back at the teacher, she spoke louder and motioned for the new student to come in.

My eyes were instantly fixated on the new student as she entered the classroom. Long black hair with pigtails on the end coupled with bangs covering the left eye. That alone made my heart skip a beat. Eying her some more, her face seemed to be that of an innocent girl and her body was slender or rather perfect in my eyes. Looking at her eye colour, I was caught of guard as it's colour was red almost the same as blood.

"Ain't she beautiful?"

"Sure is….the boy's are all over her"

"Holy hell I think I may have found my first crush"

"Ah well, she ain't a spirit. So good luck"

Focusing my attention back to her, the class fell silent as she introduced herself.

"My name is Kurumi Tokisaki, I am a Spirit"

Dropping my head on the table, I replayed the last words she said over and over in my head.

"...what?..."

"...the fuck?..."

"...she…..

"...is a spirit?"

"A what?"

"A fucking Spirit?"

"Hold on, bring up your scans. There's no way she's a spirit"

"Ummm…..I think we made a mistake, she is a Spirit"

"What?...how?...just…"

"I am a lost for words dude"

"Damm that was a shocker"

"Sure was, do you still like her?"

"I…..can't tell…..part of me wishes to diminish that thought and think of her as a normal being"

"Wow…..well your choice...I'm just going to sit here"

Seeing Kurumi walk up to Shidou, she asked him if he could show her around the school after class. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I knew sooner or later she might end up in Shidou's harem.

"Well there goes your luck"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Note to self if a transfer student comes to school and asks Shidou to tour them, they will end up in his Harem"

Slamming my head on the desk in frustration, I could only imagine the amount to of attention I just attracted. Looking up, everyone else was looking at me with a worried look on their face. Even the new girl.

"What?" I asked while looking at them.

"You ok Tatsuya? Feeling irritated?" asked one me of the guys.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine"

As the class resumed their daily routine, I on the other was busy conducting research on the new spirit.

"I may have a lead"

"What?"

"Kurumi Tokisaki matches the description of that of a spirit nicknamed Nightmare"

"What's the percentage?"

"65%"

"And power readings?"

"They're off the charts, she has the same readings as nightmare on a lower scale"

"Lower scale? You mean…"

"...A clone, yeah"

"That was fast"

"Didn't you learn this already? Distinguishing clones from the real one?"

"Yeah, barely got to use though"

"Well now's the time"

"Except we don't know where the real one is. For all we know, the real Kurumi could be on the Damn moon"

"She's in this city somewhere alright"

"What man es you so sure?"

"Reading energy levels?"

"Explains"

"So do you have any idea who she is?"

"None, DEM didn't mention anything about her. I only heard Mana mutter that name a few times"

"But never gave attention to it because she killed her"

"Or so she thought"

"The power levels seeping through her is incredible"

"Seems she has an ability to feast on others to power herself"

"Except in a more brutal method"

"Exactly, no scratch that, you die in the process"

"This nightmare seems like a potential threat"

"I'll keep digging and see what else I can find"

"You do that, I'll have a little chat with Shidou"

As lunch started, I immediately headed over to Shidou's mini group and tapped him. Gaining his attention, I motioned for him to go outside. Excusing himself, the both of us headed to a more private spot.

"You hear what she said?"

"Yep, she declared herself as a Spirit, but I'm not sure if it's true though"

"Well I can only tell you one thing Shidou, she is a Spirit"

"So it's true?"

"Very true, the details will have to be discussed later. For now keep a sharp lookout, I'll be dropping by your house later so I can meet your sister. I'd like to see if they have any positions left in Ratatoskr"

"Huh? Wait what? I'm not sure if I'll be home later"

"Just prepare for my arrival, were in a very complicated situation here and it might involve lives"

Seeing him nod his head in agreement, we both headed back to our classrooms silently.

As class ended, I went straight to the rooftop and deployed my sensor field so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. Detecting Shidou and Kurumi walking along the empty corridors, he was busy showing her around the canteen and explaining the favorites. Seeing the movements of Shidou change drastically he must've been startled by Kurumi.

"Jeez, the idiot is falling for her instead"

"Ahahahah"

As the two walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Shidou, out of the blue asked the most ridiculous question ever.

"Kurumi, what kind of panties are you wearing right now?"

Slamming my head on the railings, I broke the bars and gave myself a due to the question.

"You want to see them? If it's for you...then it's fine with me…"

Slapping my head again, this time the force was uncontrollable as it sent a small shock wave through the area. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I could only wonder how Shidou makes his charms.

"Is she...se-serious?..."

"Yes…..yes she is"

As Kurumi reached started pulling her skirt up, she abruptly stopped by Shidou who had seen enough.

"Eh? Th-that's enough already!.."

"You're so Shy"

"What was that you said earlier about being a spirit?"

"You don't have to play dumb with me, you know all about the Spirits, don't you Shidou?"

"Why do you know about me?"

"That's a secret, I can tell you only one thing….I have longed for you ever since finding out about you. That's why I'm so happy to be with you like this…...Hey Shidou, I have a favour to ask of you, will you hear me out?"

"Um...yeah"

Feeling like a spear just went through me, I decided that having a crush on a girl who just declared her love for Shidou would be a hard one to maintain. Pushing the thought aside, I decided to see what else would happen.

"Cunt's fucked" I mused.

"Speaking of fucked, there are some other onlookers as well"

"It seems there are"

As the locker near the two of them rattled, two familiar girls stumbled out with a jealous look.

"Tohka, Origami. What are you….." stuttered Shidou.

"Oh, my, what are the two of you doing?" Kurumi asked.

"That's our line" Tohka said.

"There is no reason to hold hands at school. You should let go right now" Origami declared in a boring tone.

"Cunt's really fucked" I said.

"Actually I am very anemic, and Shidou was kind do enough to lend me his hand"

"Anemia" Origami muttered.

"You two are pathetic, Shidou, I'm also anemic" Tohka informed.

"Really?" Shidou asked.

"Yeah, actually, I don't have very much meat on my butt" she said.

"That's not what "Anemic" means" he shot back.

"Oh look a cat fight" a girl said.

"Itsuka is even after someone who just transferred here?" said another.

"How impertent" the blonde one said.

"That's so lame" another one muttered.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I wondered how long this sort of stupidity would last. Opening the roof door, I headed down the steps and ran into the group on the second level. Walking past Kurumi, my heart skipped a beat as her scent filled my nose. Looking at her, I just smiled and continued walking. Nodding at Shidou, I continued to heading down the hallway.

"Awkward much?"

"Nah"

"Shidou's quite the lucky bastard you know"

"Eh, as much as it bothers me, I really don't give a shit. If it makes the girls happy then that's fine by me. As long as I don't have to put them down"

"Yeah, let's hope we won't have to do such things"

"Agreed"

Making my way towards my apartment, my balcony was in range and I jumped up too it. Opening the door, I chucked my bag on the bed and changed into something more outgoing. Stepping outside, I shut the door and leaped off the balcony onto the next building. Jumping on a bus, I rode it all the way towards Shidou's house.

Arriving at the place, I scratched my chin as I thought I would be much grander. Knocking on the door, I was greeted by Tohka when she opened it.

"Oh hi there Tohka, is Shidou in?"

"Hi Tatsuya, yes, I'll get Shidou, SHIDOU! TATSUYA IS HERE!"

"Coming"

As tohka left the door, Shidou opened the door to his living room and greeted md at the front.

"Can I come in?"

"Ummm…...I…..sure"

"Aight"

Walking in, I removed my shoes and opened the living room door. I was greeted by Tohka and Yoshino who were sitting on the couch. Two more girls were at the dining table, one had red hair and the other had purple. Looking at the two, they looked no more than 14yrs old. Instantly recognizing the purple haired girl, she was none other than Mana Takamiya.

Keeping a cool look, I smiled as I entered the room shortly after Shidou entered.

"Uh guys, this is Tatsuya, um he here because he wanted to discuss some private things with me later"

"Actually, all of you, excluding her though" I said as I pointed at Mana.

"Huh? What for Shidou?"

"It's um something important, we'll tell you all later"

"Anyway, I'll see you later big brother" Mana said before closing the door.

Blinking, I rubbed my head as I replied her words.

"Ummmmm, Shidou, brother? Explain"

"Um, well you see, Mana is apparently my uh, long lost sister"

"W-What?"

"Yeah"

Shaking my head, I rubbed my chin as I scanned the room for any signs of cameras or recording devices.

"Anyway, Mana has left, so what was it that your friend wanted to talk about?" Shidou's sister said, whom I presumed to be Kotori.

"Well, let me get to the point. How's Spirit dating going?"

Getting their attention, all of them looked at me in confusion as to how I knew such things.

"Wait, no human should know about Spirits, how do you know?" Kotori asked.

"Who said I was human?" I said with a grin.

Immediately, Tohka jumped back and put her hand in front of Shidou while Yoshino hid behind the couch. Giggling, I shook my head and said.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill or steal Shidou from you lot. Rather, I'm here to join you so called Ratatoskr for a better cause"

"If you're a spirit, then prove it" Kotori said.

Sighing to myself, I lifted her body up instantly and restrained all her movements, she was now a literal puppet.

"Heyyyy, put me down!" she exclaimed.

"Sure" I respond and lowered her slowly back down.

"Ok, so what. You have telekinesis or something?"

"Uh you could say that"

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because, I may be of a valuable asset" I grinned.

Hearing a sigh from her, I could tell she was making up her mind. "Very well, I'll discuss this with my higher ups, this is the first time a guy spirit ever showed up amongst us"

"Alright then, If that's the case I shall leave"

Getting up from my seat, I waved them goodbye and walked out the door. Heading back over to my apartment, it was going to be another long day at school tomorrow.

*next day

Looking around the classroom, I looked at the time and looked back at the empty seat.

"Sheesh, for a new girl she has nerves to be late"

"Eh, maybe she doesn't give a fuck"

"Maybe"

Hearing the door slide open, I looked and found Kurumi standing there. Turning around, I heard the teacher ask her about why she was late and her response was "felt sick on the way".

Looking around I spotted Origami wearing a shocked look on her face, like she had just seen a ghost.

As break time began, I felt a tap on my shoulder and found Shidou behind me. Looking at him, he motioned me to follow him. Walking out of the room silently, he took me all the way to the physics lab. Once we entered, I was surprised as all the high tech monitors and computers were laid out everywhere observing various things.

Looking at the table, I spotted assistant teacher Reine using one of the monitors. Beside her sat Kotori with a lollipop in her mouth. Standing behind the lot, I watched as the two of them turned around and greeted me.

"Your Tatsuya von Kurtz right?" Reine asked.

"Yeah, the one and only"

"You say you're a spirit?"

"Yes"

"Then why can't I detect any sort of readings coming from you?"

"Because I learnt how to control my powers"

"That is the first time I've heard of a Spirit mastering full control of his powers and is able to hide it well, even from high end scanners"

"Well, it's a start"

"Why is it, that when I went through the records. I found very little information of you, the military has no files on you and no recordings or whatever. It's like you're a ghost"

"Well, yeah"

"Not likely, Reine access file 26 under rare footage" Kotori said.

Reine complied and opened the folder, inside the folder was a single mp4 video format. Playing the file, the video showed a footage of me and a spirit engaging in the Ural mountains.

As the fight went on, I deflected each and every one of the attacks of the spirit without effort as the attacks could decimate an entire city with one hit. Grabbing the girl's wrist, I smacked her head and sent her to the ground. As the mountain shook violently not because of an avalanche but because of me. The mountain started floating off the ground and soon the 1,890,900 square foot of land was dropped on the opponent, ending the video there.

Everyone turned to me, after watching the video with newfound questions.

"Was that you?" Reine asked.

"Yes, sadly, that was the time I was on a Russian patrol hunt for the infamous red fury" I respond.

"Just what kind of powers do you have? That wasn't telekinesis alright!" Kotori exclaimed.

Sighing, I decided to not leave them hanging.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes Tatsuya, we need to take data from every spirit we meet"

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn ya…..Gravity Manipulation"

The room fell silent as I muttered this two final words, hearing a gasp from Kotori and a reaction from Shidou. Only Reine's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Don't tell me, you can control everything right?"

"I pretty much can yes"

"Then….how…."

"Don't ask"

"Reine, what sort of rank is he?"

"I'm afraid there is no rank. The ability he possess is above the charts and ranking systems. He might as well be classified as a God at this point"

"Guess a Rank triple SSS, would fit him?"

"No, it's too low, if I were to classify him, I would make a new ranking system for him and label him G for God"

"Your serious, is this the first time we've encountered someone like this"

"I'm afraid so, the person standing here right next to us possess the power of a God"

"So that means, spatial quakes are like toys to him"

"Yep, pretty low level destruction causing. I could beat the spatial quake 30 years ago by making something much bigger"

"...a black hole" Shidou muttered.

The room fell silent again as everyone was processing this new information.

"I'll have to tell the higher ups about this" Kotori mumbled.

"Don't, it would spell trouble. Do not mention anything about his powers, just say he has telekinesis. I'll erase this video so that no one else can know of his ability. The higher ups might panic when they find out he can wipe humanity of this system" Reine suggested.

"Fine…..I'll try to make it look convincing. But how do we know he won't just betray us?" Kotori said.

"If I would've betrayed you, then I would've killed you all and this race" I respond.

Getting a glare from Kotori, she sighed to herself as she popped another lollipop in her mouth.

"Very well Tatsuya, I'll trust you"

Smiling I turned back towards Reine and asked. "So what did you drag me here for?"

"To show you this"

As she played the clip, it showed a video of Mana and the AST surrounding a shabby alleyway with a dark figure in it. Recognizing the figure, it was definitely Kurumi. Noticing the colour of her dress, they looked exactly like the same colour scheme last night when I saw the mysterious figure on the rooftop.

Could it be her? Was she the one stalking? For what reason exactly?

Seeing Mana engage Kurumi, I was surprised as she didn't even put up a fight as she blasted her with laser attacks. As Mana proceeded to cut her head off, Shidou, covered his mouth in disgust as this was his first time seeing such things.

Pausing the video, the three of them started to collect their thoughts.

"She died yesterday at the hands of Mana Takamiya"

"Yet that's impossible, she appeared at school today"

"Which makes it all the more confusing as to how she came back from the dead"

"This is really confusing"

Listening to the three of their thoughts and assumptions, I decided to remain silent as I processed this new information.

"You get it?"

"Yep, seems that our theory was right. She can create clone of herself"

"A large supply at that too"

"Seems her Angel must be really special"

"Indeed"

"Exercise caution pal, we're dealing with quite a threat here"

"I know"

Just what are you miss Tokisaki? What is your intentions with Shidou?

* * *

 **OK that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. As for the ranking of Tatsuya, I really had no idea of what letter to give him. Tell me what rank you think he should be. Until then, Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You got that earpiece set?" Ankylon asked.

"Sure do" I respond as I adjusted the small bugger in my right ear.

Tapping it, I decided to see if it really worked. "Jawohl?" I said.

"Speak Japanese please" Reine said.

"My bad, has the plan begun yet?" I asked.

"Soon, Shin is currently on his way" Reine responded.

"Roger" I reply.

Looking over the rooftop, I was positioned as a watch guard to make sure that no one would interfere with this triple date. Thinking back to yesterday's briefing, I remembered the plan formulated by Kotori. Taking Kurumi out on a date and sealing her powers would signify the end of such madness.

Sitting down, I sighed as I also had to keep watch on the other girls as Shidou would constantly transfer from place to place. Tapping into the comm set, I radioed in the Fraxinus.

"Oi, Shidou sure is taking his sweet ass time. Is he there yet?"

"He's currently at the station. Remember the plan, don't get spotted and keep watch on the three of them" Kotori said.

"If they enter the mall then what?" I asked.

"Then follow them pea-brain!" Kotori exclaimed.

Cutting the call, I jumped down from my position and headed over to the next rooftop. Spotting Shidou waiting by himself, I crouched down and waited for Tohka to appear.

"They're going to the aquarium right?"

"Sure seems that way"

"Good, I can blend in with the dark spots inside"

"If it's one thing you're good at, it's blending in with the shadows"

"You can say that again"

Looking around, I heard a buzzing in my ear signifying that the plan had commenced. Seeing the two off them walk off, I spotted Origami heading up the steps.

"Damn she's early"

[Tatsuya, follow Shidou and Tohka, and make sure they don't run into the others]

"What about the main target?"

[She's on her way too, apparently she's 10 minutes early]

"Got it"

Jumping down from the roof, I quickly made my way over to the aquarium and found the two outside the doors. watching them enter, I followed suite. Entering the dark place, I heard Tohka exclaim in joy as she saw the fish.

"Is this the first time she has ever seen fish?"

"Hearing that high pitched squeal earlier on, obviously"

[Tatsuya, It's almost time to for Shin to meet up with Kurumi. Head on over to the ticket gates]

"Roger"

Bolting out of the aquarium, I used my charge ability and dashed between the crowds unsuspectingly. Going into an alleyway, I jumped all the way up onto the rooftop, and started scanning the place. Spotting Kurumi near the fountain place, I saw Shidou approaching from the north. Changing into my combat outfit, I decided it be best to remind hidden in style.

"Seems she dressed well for the occasion"

"Eh, seems like a fantasy dream for some guys"

"True"

Tapping the earpiece, I decided to hear the other channels conversation.

"Lingerie shop"

"LINGERIE SHOP?!" I yelled.

[Quiet you moron! Don't draw attention to yourself!]

"But…. But…..what?"

[Remember the other day she agreed to show Shidou her panties?]

"Uhuh"

Hearing Kurumi agreeing to such things, I pinched the bridge of my nose and decided to simply play along. Seeing the two make their way out of the ticket station, I hopped down and followed suite.

Arriving outside the store, I peeked in and spotted Kurumi holding up two pairs of bra's while Shidou wore a nervous look on his face. Seeing him point to another outfit on display. Kurumi simply agreed and grabbed the clothing before heading into the changing room.

"...lucky bastard…."

"Lucky indeed"

Seeing the curtains fly open, I instantly froze in my steps as I saw the all heavenly body of Kurumi. And it only that, she was wearing a goddamn lingerie outfit. A hot one at that!

Staring some more, my eyes kept going up and down as I kept analyzing that sexy body of hers. Feeling my imagination going nuts, I slapped myself out of that trance and resumed a serious face.

Seeing the situation get interrupted by a bunch of classmates from Shidou's room. The situation turned to shit real quick. As Shidou hastily made his exit, I started walking into the store to cut the girls off. Seeing him bolt past me, I blocked the path by acting as a drunken bastard. Seeing the girls stop in disgust, I continued my act until Shidou was at his next destination.

[Get out of there now! Shidou is with Origami already"

"Roger"

Dropping the drunkard act, I bolted out of the shop in a flash, leaving trail of dust in my wake. Using enhanced jump, I propelled myself onto the nearest building and arrived at the ticket station, spotting Shidou and Origami leaving the scene, I sighed to myself and continued with the plan.

Seeing the two of them entering a restaurant, I waited outside while watching from the roof. Standing up, my sensors were blaring as I detected movement from Tohka. Radioing the Fraxinus I decided to report in.

"Oi Tohka's on the move! Where is she headed?"

[Unclear as for now, we'll keep tabs on her. Right now try to keep watch on the duo. Thats your priority]

Spotting Tohka run past the restaurant they were in. Seeing Shidou bolt out the door, he stopped Tohka and took her to a another restaurant. Following them, the ended up at a sushi bar. While Tohka was busy devouring everything else, Shidou was once again teleported to Kurumi. Running over to the Lingerie shop, my sensors still detected Origami in the restaurant. Leaving that alert for another time, I continued watching them. Seeing Shidou transfer over to Tohka, this time he was busy dragging her away from food stalls.

Transferring over to Origami, she lead Shidou to a frickin love hotel. Switching back to Kurumi, this time Shidou and her were both busy looking at pets. Spotting the same group of girls earlier on, I decided to stop them again.

[No, Yoshino will take care of it. Continue your task]

"Got it"

Seeing Shidou lead Kurumi away, I spotted Yoshino who was busy distracting the group of girls. See I g Shidou constantly jumping from girl to girl, I managed to keep a pattern going and followed it until Shidou and Kurumi ended up in a park.

Seeing Shidou bolt off, I decided to follow. Stopping in my tracks, I decided to keep my tabs on Kurumi since she was away from the crowd.

[What are you doing?! Shidou is moving]

"I need to keep Tabs on Kurumi, just wait a bit"

Seeing her buy a drink from the vending machines, I assumed everything was normal. Turning around I started walking in the opposite direction. Turning back I lost sight of Kurumi instantly. Looking around, I spotted no one. Activating my sensors, I detected multiple beings in the nearby forest.

Jumping up to the tree, I slowly made my way over there.

[Tatsuya, we've lost contact with Kurumi! We're sending Shidou over to check on her. Just keep your distance and make sure nothing bad happens]

"Scratch that, clear the place. Get some body bags and a clean up crew, something messy is about to happen"

[What? What's happening? Oi answer me!"

"Cut the chatter, I'm busy"

Slowly proceeding into the area. The whole surrounding had been darkened and the sun was blocked forcibly. Leaping to another branch, I instantly felt a power surge, on terms of that of a spirit.

"Shit! Better make sure she doesn't kill people"

"Too late, they're as good as dead. Take caution, you might as well be walking into a real here"

Spotting blood, everywhere, I let the ignored the ascent as I was already used to it. Feeling my sensor alarms being triggered, I sensed Shidou entering the area. Clenching my fist, I knew it wouldn't end well for all of us.

Hearing Shidou break into a scream, I held my position as much as instincts wanted me to swoop in and grab him. Hearing Shidou scream in utter terror, I heard the earpiece buzz as Kotori tried to calm him down. Watching him vomit, I felt sorry for the dude.

"This is really not good"

"You don't say?"

"Screw this, I'm giving you level 1 access to your powers"

"Restraint 1 has been lifted? Cool, better pick an attack that won't blow this place up"

Feeling a newfound energy coursing through me, I collected all the attacks that Ankylon taught me and relayed them in my head. Waiting for an opportunity, I decided to wait for Kurumi to show herself so I can deal with her accordingly.

As the fog lifted, I spotted Kurumi in her astral dress and was pointing a pistol at one of the teens. Looking at him, his stomach was painted as a target and Kurumi was aiming right down his alley. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger and the surrounding forest was filled with the sound of a gun being discharged.

Seeing her pistol discharging multiple rounds the poor teen had multiple holes in his body. Seeing Shidou starting to get up and run away, Kurumi suddenly summoned hands from the ground and they all flew towards Shidou grabbing him and restraining him. Seeing it was my time to interfere I made no regrets. Swinging my hand, I used Gravity Cutting and sliced the hands holding Shidou. Seeing him squirm free, I propelled myself in the air and landed between the two.

Landing on the solid ground, I caused a huge wave and blasted everything away from me and pushing Kurumi back. Looking at Shidou, he still wore a petrified look on himself. Looking at Kurumi, I could tell she was really pissed at my interference.

"Oh my, how rude of you to interrupt our date. Guess it can't be helped, you're going to be an extra meal on the list" she said as more hands came out from the ground.

Tapping my right foot, I released another gravitational wave and destroyed the hands. The trees were blown back and so was Kurumi, charging my hands with little Gravity blast, I used my charge ability and instantly appeared right next to her. Throwing a punch at her stomach, her body was sent flying as my fist connected with her. The forest shook with a thunderous roar as my fist released the first attack.

Using charge again, I appeared next to the sprawled body and picked it up. Throwing it, it flew until it hit the open field again. Landing at the scene, she still showed signs of fighting spirit still left inside of her. As she pulled out her pistols I easily raised a gravity field and the bullets bounced harmlessly off. As more bullets bounced off, she leaped towards me and pointed the pistol right at my face. As she pulled the trigger, the forest was filled with another gunshot.

Seeing the shocked look on her face, I could only offer a blank expression as I grabbed her by the neck with my right hand and the pistol with the other. Twirling the pistol around, I aimed it at her shoulder and pulled the trigger. Hearing her cry out in pain, I tossed the gun to one side and threw the her to the ground. Walking up to her, I increased the gravity pull on her body therefore immobilizing her.

As I increased the pull, the ground below her started to cracking due to the immense pull and force. Raising a my foot, I was about to slam it down when I felt my senses spring up. Using charge, I avoided the incoming invisible attacks as I dodged from place to place. Stopping at one point, I saw Mana emerge out of nowhere, smiling to myself, I decided to not try and kill Shidou's sister in front of him.

Hearing her say some words of relief to Shidou, she activated her laser blasters and fired them at me. Smirking at the futile attack, I raised a shield and the lasers were casually absorbed by it. Seeing her draw her sword, she lunged towards me and hacked at my shield. Grabbing the sword by the blade, I increased my Gravity Aura making my hand practically indestructible. Breaking the sword, I took control of her and restrained her movements, Levitating her body up, I used both hands and separated her body from her CR-unit.

Dropping her, I smashed the CR-unit into an oblivion until no traces of it was left. Lifting Mana up again, I slowly reached for he windpipe and started to close it. Seeing her hands clawing away at the invisible hand, I continued tightening my grip

"WAIT! DON'T KILL HER!"

Hearing Shidou's words, I released my grip before she passed out. Seeing her gasp for air, I rubbed my forehead and assessed the situation. Kurumi was still pinned to ground and was unable to move and Mana was busy gasping for air. Looking back her, I found Mana completely wearing a new suit, this time however it lacked certain power. Before I could react, she dove straight towards Kurumi and stabbed her sending blood everywhere.

Looking at the scene, my eyes went wide in shock as I replayed the last thing that happened. Standing there with my mouth agape, I closed it quickly and clenched my fist in anger at what she did. Not controlling myself, I lunged towards her and landed a good solid hit.

"WAIT!"

BOOOOOOOM!

My fist connected with her suit and immediately sent her flying. The trees around us were pushed back due to the immense power and a line had been made leading up to Mana's body. Using my charge ability, I appeared next to her body and analysed her. The punch wasn't that strong but it was enough to completely destroy her suit and her territory resulting in a powerful knockout. Feeling a pulse, I picked up her body and glided over to Shidou's spot. Laying it down, I gave the dead Kurumi body one last look before turning to Shidou and saying.

"Don't worry, Mana's alive. She was lucky it wasn't fully charged or else…"

Seeing him nod his petrified head, I headed over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Seeing him reel back in shock, he gave me a scared look and crawled away from me. Sighing to myself, I decided to radio in the Fraxinus.

"Get a medical team down here, and a clean up crew. Make sure, no one else see's this. Give him some therapy if needed"

[...understood….about the plan…..we need to think about something else]

"Understood"

[Standby, we'll teleport you here]

Feeling my body being wrapped in some sort of weird trance, the world became an instant blur before I was staring at a white panel. Stepping out of the teleporter, I headed for the bridge. As the doors opened, the atmosphere inside the room had changed, it's like everyone inside was scared...scared of me.

Sighing to myself, I looked around and said. "I'm sorry for my actions today I know that all of you are currently nervous about my presence in the room and that I could kill you all. But know this, I am not here to harm you. Yes my actions were intolerable but I had to interfere or else the outcome may have been different. I hope you understand and forgive me"

Looking around the place, most of the crew members relaxed themselves and continued on with their work. Looking at Reine, she gave me a nod. Looking at Kotori, she could only offer a smile as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Where is Shidou heading?"

"On his way to the house, I'll have a chat with him later and try to calm him down"

"Commander, Shidou Is currently with Tohka and are heading around the city as we speak"

"What?"

"Let them, it may be the only thing that might calm him down. Anyway, I'll be heading back to my apartment, tell me if something important comes up. I'll be on standby"

"Ah, see ya then"

Waving goodbye to the rest of the crew who returned it back. I opened an emergency hatch and fell out of it. Pushing my body forward, I started to gain speed as the ground came into view. Pointing my feet at the ground, landing on the ground, I sprays dirt everywhere and created a small crater in the process doing so. Standing up, I walked out of the crater and found my apartment at the bottom.

Arriving at the door, I slowly unlocked it and closed it. Changing back into my normal clothes, I slumped down on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Tough day eh?"

"Psssh, more like a plan gone wrong"

"Everything turned to shit at the last part"

"Somehow I felt that it was never gonna work in the first place"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you feel the lust coming from her? The urge to devour people? She had the most biggest and clearest intention of killing Shidou right there and there"

"Come to think of it, no. I couldn't feel it. Maybe it's just you"

"Maybe, but the amount of lust she gave off really gave me the creeps"

"Sounds like a real life yandere to me"

"And a proper one at that"

"She'll be back right?"

"Oh definitely, if she shows up at school tomorrow then it's like this day never even happened"

"Do you think she knows about us?"

"Considering that she might be the one stalking us, then yeah"

"True enough, I'll widen my sensor field and alert you if anyone decides to attack us"

"Thanks, I wouldn't even know what to do without you sometimes"

"Meh, you do most of the work and sometimes have better ideas than me. I should be the one thanking you"

"Oh well, I must sleep, I need to replenish the energy I lost today even though it was small"

"The hell? The energy you used barely even moved the meter, what more could you want?"

"To prepare for tomorrow, something tells me that all hell is going to break loose"

"Let's hope for the best then"

Closing my eyes I slowly drifted off to sleep as the soothing sound of silence filled the room.

"I hope Shidou doesn't do anything rash tomorrow"

"Let's hope"

"Did you feel it?"

"I thought you were sleeping already"

"Just answer me"

"What?"

"The spirit energy he has locked up, I thought it was only two. But it seems there's a third one inside"

"Come to think not it, I thought it was a mere error. Coming from you however means that it must be true"

"Who's spirit power is it?"

"I don't know"

"What kind of spirit would possess regenerative abilities that can heal any portion of the body even though it's a vital thing?"

"Don't know, however, Shidou for all we know doesn't own it"

"Maybe it was a long time ago?"

"Can't say for sure, barely talked to the guy about his past"

"Guess we'd better ask him sometime, when we can hopefully catch a break"

"Eh, the sooner this mess is finished the better. We can't have a spirit runing around this city that can simply devour everyone"

"True"

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If there are any errors just tell me, I'll overlook them again. As for the next Chapter, how would you like the engagement to go between Tatsuya and Kurumi and Kotori? Should it be over within seconds or should Tatsuya just toy with them for the whole time and pretend like he's at his limit? Tell me in the comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

Getting up from bed, I slowly made my way over to the shower for a nice warm bath. Drying myself, I walked over to the closet and slipped on my Raizen high uniform. Adjusting my coat, I made sure that it looked neat and proper. Setting up the stove, I decided to have a plain and simple breakfast.

Wiping my mouth with a napkin, I placed the dished into the sink and rinsed them. Looking at the time, I still had 15 minutes left to get to school. Turning off everything else, I slipped on my shoes and exited the place. Stepping out into the morning sun, I made my way down to school.

"It's oddly silent 'round here"

"Damn right, usually there would be people around at this hour. Where are they?"

"Must be sleeping in I guess"

"Ah whatever, let's just head to class and hope for the best"

Arriving at the school, I headed straight to my locker and found Shidou there already. Opening my locker, I slipped on my indoor shoes when all of a sudden Kurumi decided to appear out of nowhere.

Keeping a blank expression, I pretended I was fiddling with something when in fact I was just listening to their conversation.

"Oh Shidou, Good day"

"Morning"

"I am a little surprised, In was sure you'd be absent today"

"Kurumi"

"Yes?"

"I have decided to save you"

Offering a cough, I was caught off guard by Shidou's intentions. Continuing on with my fake fiddling, I decided to listen some more.

"That's a strange thing to say"

"I won't let you kill anyone else. I Won't let Mana kill you anymore"

"Is that right?"

Seeing her walk off, I stood up and tapped Shidou's shoulder getting his attention.

"Oh Tatsuya, how are you?"

"Listen Shidou, about yesterday….."

"...don't worry, I'm not afraid of you. In fact I want to thank you, I couldn't imagine what would've happened if you weren't there"

"Oh, is that so? That was quite quick, anyway since you're ok. Are you sure?"

"About?"

"What you just said earlier on"

"Yes, I will do it. I won't let Kurumi kill another person nor let Mana kill her again"

"Are you sure she'll comply?"

"I don't know, but I'll try"

"Well, all I can say is good luck"

"Thanks"

"Anyway class is about to begin. Better hurry"

"Ah, right"

As class began normally, I looked around and saw Kurumi sitting at her table with an innocent look. Turning to Shisou, his face had an uneasy look on it while Tohka kept eying Kurumi like a hawk.

As the next class was about to begin, Kurumi silently left the classroom without any word. Shrugging, I decided to leave her be and not act like a total stalker.

As the students were busy packing up and getting ready to go home, I headed over to my locker and slipped on my outdoor shoes. Looking around, I saw no sign of Kurumi anywhere.

Odd, wonder where she ran off too?

Looking around, my sensors started blaring as I felt a large energy reading coming from the rooftop. Looking at my other schoolmates, all of them were on the floor in a collapsed state.

"Crap, it's Kurumi isn't it?"

"Sure is, whatever she's doing, it ain't gonna end well"

"What's this barrier anyway?"

"A wide area barrier, one that is meant to debilitate the people within it's range"

"Shit! That means I'm affected?"

"No, luckily I have encountered these things before so I have a special field placed over you"

"Ummm, if you don't mind me asking. When exactly?"

"I'll tell you next time, right now we need to find Shidou"

Exiting the locker area, I sprinted down the hallway towards the classroom. Spotting Shidou and Tohka at the end of the hallway, I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw they were both ok.

""Oi! You lot!"

Grinding to a halt, I saw a worried expression on Shidou's face when I arrived. Looking at Tohka, I understood the reason. Approaching the two of them, I stopped in my tracks, as I heard the P.A blare to life.

"Shidou, can you hear me? If you need something from me, please come to the roof. I think you might want to get her as soon as possible *giggle"

Looking back a Shidou, he now wore a determined look on his face.

"Tohka rest here"

"Okay"

"It's all right, I'll save her"

"Tatsuya, please watch her"

Before I could respond, Shidou broke into a run as he headed down the hall towards the stairway leading to the roof. Looking at Tohka, her face was that of a worried expression. Putting a hand on her shoulder I said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine"

Seeing her nod in agreement, I scanned the building to detect any possible threats, sure enough, there were Kurumi clones popping up everywhere.

"Tohka, I need to you stay here or hide somewhere safe. It seems we have some unwanted visitors"

Seeing her nod again, I went in the opposite direction to hunt for some clones. Rounding a corner, I heard a gunshot did a forward roll as a bullet whizzed past my head. Springing back up, I looked in front of me and found Kurumi in her astral dress holding her classic pistols.

"My, my, where did you get such skills Tatsuya?"

"Kurumi Tokisaki, please do me a favour and lay down your arms. I have to bring you in for custody"

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately my sweet Tatsuya, I can't let you do that. I have more important business to handle"

Seeing her raise her flintlock, I dived to my right as the gun discharged itself and the bullet ricocheted off the spot where I once stood. Getting back up, I lunged for towards her just as she was about to bear her pistol at me. Pushing the gun aside, I threw an uppercut and sent he flying to back.

Seeing her get up with a more pissed of look, I charged forward again and threw a punch. She jumped back and fired another round at me. Leaning to none side, the bullet again whizzed past me. Wasting no time, I did a sweep kick and sent her falling to the ground. Reaching for her pistols, I threw it aside and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

Seeing her squirm in my grip, I tightened my grip around her neck before her body went limp. Dropping the body to one side, I casually strode on for more prey. Hearing the spatial quake alarm suddenly go off, my eyes widened in fear as I knew the horrible outcome.

"Shit! These students are gonna get wiped off the face of the earth when that spatial quake drops"

"No Shit, and it's not like I can save em all now can I?"

"Fuccccck"

"Shit, better hunt down the rest of the clones and finish em off quickly, games are over. Time to do this"

Breaking inti a full out sprint, I used my sensors and detected another clone on the next hallway. Coming around the corner with a skid, I spotted the Kurumi clone already aiming her pistol at me. Using whatever momentum I had left, I propelled myself forward, and did a power slide and narrowly avoided the bullet as it brushed the top of my hair.

Coming back up, I threw and punch at her face and sent her flying back. Wasting no time, I lifted the body and twisted the neck. Hearing the satisfying bones being broken, I let go of the head and let the body fall. Hugging the wall, another Kurumi clone came around the corner and decided to investigate what the noise was about.

Having the element of surprise, I grabbed her arm and threw her forward. Slamming her body onto the ground, I picked up the pistol and fired it at her head. Leaving the scene hastily, I slowly made my way up to the third floor. Sensing one more clone upstairs, I decided to make it quick. Turning a corner, I found her instantly but her back was pointed to me. Whistling, I got her attention as she spin around and for we do at me.

Doing a twirl, I dodged the bullet but this time caught them with gravity kinesis and instantly flung them back towards her. Hearing the satisfying splat, I took one final look at the body as it started spewing out a puddle of blood.

"Hang on a minute, it suddenly became quiet all of a sudden"

"Oh yeah, the alarm has stopped"

Sensing that Shidou was still on the roof, I made my way over to the stairs when my earpiece suddenly buzzed to life.

[Tatsuya, are you sure about this? Interfering might result in Shin being unable to seal Kurumi's power]

"What about the barrier?"

[Kurumi took it down, Shin however has run into another problem]

"Is it life threatening?"

[Not sure…..wait, we have an interference. It's Mana]

"I'll be on standby, but if things get out of hand then I'll start busting some skulls"

[Very well]

Sitting down on the steps, I decided to wait out and see what the next set of event would happen. Sensing the battle above, Mana had just started engaging Kurumi in a one on one battle.

"Did you feel it?!"

"Hell yeah! That's the real Kurumi for sure!"

"Considering how she summoned her Angel, this will be quite the show"

"Indeed, her powers are some what interesting too"

"The ability to manipulate time eh?"

"Although she's limited to only twelve abilities, hence the twelve numbers on the clock"

"Wonder what they all do?"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see now? I'm itchin to wipe that smile of her face"

"Sheesh, you've gotten used to smashing innocent girls"

"Who said she was innocent?"

"True that"

Detecting two more beings appear on the roof, they were none other than Origami and Tohka.

"Well Shit, seems that the everyone is there"

"Everyone except us"

"Let's wait it out and see what will happen? Might get some interesting notes from this new opponent"

Feeling my alarms blaring, my sensors now indicated more Kurumi's on the rooftop.

"Shit! Which one is the real one?"

"What happened to that distinguishing clones from the original taught you? Besides she's using her angel can't be that hard to spot "

"Oh right"

Doubling my efforts, I managed to keep track of the real Kurumi as her Angel gave off a very powerful vibe. Hearing the spatial quake alarm blare again, I could only sit and watch as the next set of events unfolded before my eyes. Anticipating for the spatial quake to hit at any moment, I felt the building shake as a loud explosion rang outside.

Increasing my sensor range, I now sensed a new being, one that was very powerful.

"Wait, what?"

"Who is this?"

"Dunno, never saw her before"

Sensing her summon her Angel, I paid close attention as she summoned a double sided axe from this air.

"Interesting, seems she has quite the protective field around her"

"Quite the field indeed, as for her weapon. Well, nice axe, 'fraid I might have to test it out though"

"Oi, dunno what you're planning there. But she's on our side"

"How do you know?"

"Because…..it's Kotori"

My eyes went wide in surprise as he mentioned that name. Replaying the name a few times, I made sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Wait, how?"

"Beats me, seems she hid her powers well"

"Or maybe…..she was the third spirit locked up by Shidou…."

"I think it makes sense actually, considering how Shidou posses some spirit powers before he even sealed Tohka, maybe it might be true"

"Uhuh, well, I think it might be time to reveal yourself don't ya think?"

"Not yet, wait a bit. Things are about to heat up"

"Was that a pun?"

"Nope"

"Oh"

Sensing Kotori landing on the rooftop, I decided it would be best to stop this fight now before it gets out of hand.

"Alright Kokabiel, time to show yourself"

"If you say so"

Moving away from the steps, I transformed into my combat outfit and moved myself some was in middle of the two. Using enhanced jump and my gravity aura, I leaped off the floor and crashed through the ceiling making a grand entrance.

Landing on the roof floor, I stood upright and dusted myself casually ignoring the two spirits.

"Oi! Get out of the way Tatsuya! She's dangerous" exclaimed Kotori.

"Oh, Tatsuya eh? No wonder I felt something odd about you" Kurumi said.

"Ladies please, we don't have to settle this through violence. Let us all have a nice cup of tea and discuss this like professionals" I said.

"Shut up! Your getting in my way!" barked Kurumi as she pointed her pistols at me.

"Get out of the way Tatsuya! She's mine" Kotori said.

"But…..don't you want to settle this peacefully?"

They both replied with a loud "NO!". Sighing to myself, I decided it was no use trying to talk them out of this.

"Very well, if you wish to fight then I must interfere then. Oh well better hope you prepared some first aid kits, 'cause I might leave a mark or two" I said while grinning at the two of them.

Reaching my right hand out I yelled. "Kokabiel, come to me!"

Instantly a 5 foot long Paladin Warhammer materialized in my hand with a menacing look. Twirling it, I slammed the hammer onto the ground and caused a shock wave blasting everything in front of me back.

"Like my weapon? Its thirsty for some combat since I last used it" I said with a smirk.

"The hell? What is that?" asked Kotori as she stared at Kokabiel.

"A hammer of course what else would it be?" I shot back.

"It's just that…...the power" she stuttered.

"Yeah I know, pretty deadly right?" I said while grinning.

Turning my attention forward, I found Kurumi standing up again from the previous blast.

"You little Shit, you'll pay for that!" she exclaimed.

Bringing Kokabiel up into a defensive position, I aimed the head at an angle so that it would effectively intercept shots fired at me. As Kurumi fired of her guns, I easily absorbed the bullets as they made their way too me. Absorbing more bullets, I slowly edged forward as the futile attacks did no harm.

"Oi Kotori, take care of 'em clones now will ya. I'll teach miss time wielder here a lesson" I said.

Not bothering if Kotori complied or not, I broke into a full sprint and swung my hammer as I deflected more bullets. Bringing my hammer up, I slammed at the base of Kurumi's feet throwing her due to the wave blast. Twirling my hammer, I rested the head on my shoulder as I waited for Kurumi to get up again.

"You, will really pay for that you runt!" she yelled. "Zaphkiel!" she summoned. "Aleph" she said while pointing at the number one.

Recognizing what sort of attackmit was, I simply raised my awareness as she disappeared from sigh. Feeling something behind me, I ducked to one side and swung my hammer around. Hitting nothing, In spotted Kurumi a few feet away meaning she dodged the first hit.

"Get in closer pal"

"You don't have to tell me twice"

Using g my charge ability, I instantly appeared right next to her and landed a blow with my hammer.

BOOM!

As the hammer slammed straight into the side of her body, it let off a loud explosion and sent a shock wave in multiple directions. Seeing her body tumble to the far end of the rooftop, I took my time and looked around. Of all the clones present, Kotori had successfully managed to wipe them all out.

Walking towards Kurumi, she got back up and summoned Zaphkiel again.

"Zaphkiel! Zayin!" she exclaimed.

Seeing the her drain the ability from the number seven, I knew what then outcome would be if it were to hit my body.

I wonder what sort of surprise she would get when it hits Kolabiel? I'll give it a go.

Raising my hammer, I readied myself for the next bullet. As Kurumi discharged her gun, I raised my hammer and heard the satisfying clang as metal and metal collided. Lowering the head, I flipped it over and caught a glimpse of the bullet just as Kokabiel absorbed it.

Hearing the sound of her guns being discharged again, I raised my hammer and blocked more of the shots. Deciding it was enough already, I slammed the Hammer down sending a gravity blast straight towards her. As the blast teacher her, I watched as her body was hurled back by the force. Seeking that she would be tossed over the railings, I grabbed her and pulled her out just as she was about to fall off the railings.

Reeling her in, I dropped her body to the ground while keeping a unamused face. Looking at Kotori, I decided it would be best if she took it from here.

"Oi Kotori, clean this up. Make it quick so Shidou can seal her powers already"

Seeing her nod in approval, I stood to one side and watched the next set of events unfold. As Kurumi, stood up again, she gave a deathly glare at Kotori before pointing her pistol at the number one. Shooting herself, she instantly appeared right next to Kotori and started hacking and shooting at her. As Kotori blocked the shots, I noticed a lot of openings in her defenses making her prone to a swift attack.

Hoping to see Kurumi take advantage of such openings she sadly didn't spot them.

"They're both skilled I'll give 'em that"

"But the way she defends herself, it's very open on one side"

"Yeah, and Kurumi's at a disadvantage since her feet are open and her lower body is prone to an attack"

"Yet none of 'em realize it"

"On well, maybe in your spare time you can teach them"

"Hell no, and show them some tips that might be used against me? Nah I'll pass"

"Whatever you say then"

Returning my attention, to the fight at hand. Kotori was now frozen in place as more Kurumi clones rose from the ground and started shooting her. As Kotori collapsed to the floor, Kurumi turned to Shidou and completely ignored me like I wasn't there.

Girl's got guts I'll give her that. Or either she want's to devour Shidou on the spot.

Looking at Kotori, she was now covered in bluish flames as her wounds were slowly getting healed. As she got back up, Kurumi wore a shocked expression as she saw what happened.

"Yep I knew it, that's definitely her powers"

"And Shidou has access to it somehow"

"Seems that way"

Looking at the Hammer head, I slowly traced my fingers on the engraved lines as I marveled at it's design.

"Pretty neat weapon I'll say"

"Ey, don't dis me"

"I'm not"

Looking back at the two, now the tables had turned as Kurumi was now facing down the barrel of a large gun. Eyes widening in surprised, I was eager to see what sort of firepower it had. Seeing the cannon spew out a large streak of flames, it quickly made it's way to Kurumi and destroyed the clones she summoned and blasting a hole in Zaphkiel.

Sheesh, that's gonna leave a mark. I think it's about time this stopped. Better tell Kotori that she's done for.

"Oi, Kotori! She's defeated. Let Shidou take care of it" I said.

Expecting her to lower her cannon, nothing of the sorts happened as fires started charging it again.

"Oh Shit!"

"She ain't stopping!"

"Oi! KOTORI, SHE'S DONE FOR? HEAR ME? THATS ENOUGH!" I yelled. But nothing happened.

Seeing Shidou run up to her, I saw him try to talk Kotori out of it. Seeing no response, Shidou instantly ran in front of Kurumi and valiantly used himself as a shield.

"Shit! He ain't gonna survive that!"

"Hurry, she's gonna fire!"

Wasting no time, I used my charge ability and appeared right in front of Shidou just as Kotori fired. Pointing the hammer head towards the fire, I braced myself as the flames impacted the head sending a large heat wave through out the area. I tightened my grip and let Kolabiel do the rest as it absorbed the flames. Looking behind me, I found Shidou shielding his face from the intense heat as it kept burning.

As the flames died down, I lowered my hammer and found Kotori looking at us with an angry look.

"How dare you! Get out of the way worm! This isn't your fight" she yelled.

"Oi Tatsuya, she isn't herself. Somethings wrong with her" Shidou informed.

[Tatsuya, please do not engage Kotori, she's an important key player here]

"I know! I'm figuring out a way to snap her out of it"

Looking at Shidou I decided to tell him my plan.

"Shidou, forgive me for what I'm about to do. But believe me, it'll work out in the long run. I might end up hurting your sister a bit"

"Wait what? Stop!"

[Tatsuya what are you doing?]

"Relax, I'm just going to subdue her"

Raising Kokabiel, I charged forward and started swinging at Kotori's axe. Seeing her loose her balance every time our weapons collided, I tool advantage of it and knocked her weapon away. Seeing the axe land on the other side, I did a sweep kick and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"See? Did not harm her in anyway, completely disarmed her while at it"

"Look out!"

Steeping to one side, I avoided the deathly blow from Camael as it smashed into the ground where I once stood. Seeing that Kotori had missed, I simply swung Kolabiel and smashed at her weapon breaking it into two. Seeing the shocked expression on her face, I levitates her off the ground and grabbed her windpipe and slowly closed it. Seeing her flail in the air, I closed my hand slowly until she passed out.

Dropping her body, I watched as the axe disappeared from view and her flame aura dissipate. Looking at Shidou, he now wore a very worried look.

"What did you do?!"

"What? She's unconscious that's all"

As Shidou approached me with an angry look, he swung his fist randomly attempting to land a blow on me. Grabbing both hands, I head butted him and sent him tumbling back as he fell on the floor. Shaking my head, I checked his head to see if I didn't accidentally break it. Seeing no severe injury, I walked over to Kurumi who was still watching and pointed Kokabiel at her.

"I'm giving you a chance to run, do it now before I change my mind" I said.

Seeing her nod in approval, I sighed and walked back to Shidou's unconscious body. Hearing the earpiece crackle to life I waited for an ass pounding.

[That was reckless]

"It had to be done, besides, the right was getting out of hand"

[Were sending a team to receive them, as for Mana and Origami, they'll be sent to the hospital. Officials are on their way, stay put]

"Got it"

Sighing to myself, I dismissed Kokabiel and kept my combat outfit on. Looking at Tohka, she was now busy tending to Shidou. Keeping my distance I decided to wait out the retrieval team.

Pacing around the hallway, I waited anxiously for Reine to give me the news. Seeing her exit, I started to relax some more.

"How are they?"

"Fine, Kotori is doing well, she'll be up in a few hours. As for Shidou, that blow you landed on him was quite fatal"

"Guess I didn't control that head butt. How long until he wakes up?"

"Tomorrow, he has been knocked out cold. He's in deep sleep now"

"Talk about early sleep"

As the hallway was suddenly quiet again, Reine decided to ask some more questions.

"That fight, you weren't even trying were you?"

"Well you could say that"

"Of course you weren't even trying, those blast waves weren't even on your level"

"Well, it's not like I wanted to hurt them or anything. Besides, I only ever use my full power when the target is something I must kill or capture"

"You're a mercenary?"

"Oh right, you didn't know. I used to work for DEM as a hired Assassin, one that kills spirits and gets paid for it. Usually I ended up killing all of them because of their actions"

"That's…...unfortunate"

"Well, I never enjoyed it really, but it was a job. And as long as I got paid it was worth it"

"I see, well, we all have our reasons"

"True"

"Are you heading back to your?"

"Um, I might hang around for a bit. I want to apologize to Shidou when he wakes up"

"Oh, just head on down to the waiting lounge just at the end of the corridor"

"Sure"

Parting ways, I made my way down the corridor just as Reine said and found a door. Opening it, I was looking at a neatly decorated lounge room. Moving to the mirror, I realised I still hadn't removed my combat outfit. Not bothering, I moved to the couch and threw off my boots. Laying down I decided to take a lengthy nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Opening my eyes, I blinked multiple times before sitting up. Running them, I rubbed my hands together for warmth as the coldness of the room got to me. Standing up, I looked around for a clock or anything that would tell me the time.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty"

"Oh, it's you. What time is it?"

"You're probably gonna flip but, it's been a 19 hours since you were last awake"

"What?! That means I must've slept for nearly a whole day on this ship then!"

"Correct, Reine came in a few hours to find you dozing your arse off"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, apparently while you were busy sleeping I managed to keep an eye on the apartment"

"Like anything of value is gonna be in it anyway"

"Eh, I was bored"

Getting up from the couch, I slipped on my boots and wandered around the lounge area. Stopping in front of a coffee machine, I decided to have some while I was here. Grabbing an empty mug, I activated the machine and ordered a coffee with milk. Grabbing the cup, I sipped down the contents and moved over to the table.

Pulling the chair back, I sat and watched my cup as time dragged by. Swaying my head from side to side, I sipped my drink every now and then.

"What's with the blank look?"

"I don't know, something's nagging at me but I can't quite put my finger on it"

"Does it have to do with the fight earlier on?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"I'm guessing it might be about Shidou's sister and the plan going to Shit instantly?"

"So and so, and there was no plan. It already went to shit the moment Kurumi decided to destroy the school"

"I guess you can say that"

Heaving a sigh, I laid my head down on the table and stared at the blank wall for almost 10 minutes without uttering a word. Lifting my head back up, I chugged down the remaining contents of my cup and placed it in the sink.

"Come on, let's find Reine"

"Try the lab, she might be there"

Making my way down the hall way, at first I was confused on which direction to take since I barely even knew where I was. After sensing what room Reine was in, I followed what path my senses told me earlier on. Stopping outside a dull looking door, I proceeded to knock when it slid open by itself. Spotting Reine at one of the panels I stepped inside only to find myself staring at a see through containment chamber. Inside the chamber was Kotori who was busy pacing around the place.

"How is she?" I asked.

"For now she is doing fine, but her condition isn't going to stay that way very long" she replied.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Long story short, she won't be able to maintain her spirit powers for long. We only have two days before she loses control of it" she informed grimly.

"I see, for such a young age she already has spirit powers. Guess she didn't have the proper training to control it" I said while stroking my chin.

"Which leads me to another question, who trained you to control your powers?" she asked.

"Hmm, me? Oh um, well, I might sound crazy but my Angel was the one that taught me" I replied.

"Your Angel can talk?" she asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, I speak to him all the time" I said.

"I see, still, nonetheless fascinating. This is the first time I've heard of Angels talking to their wielders" she said.

Rubbing the back of my head, I offered a sheepish smile as I looked at her.

"Is Shidou awake?" I ask.

"He left about an hour ago, you were still asleep"

"Damn, guess I'll talk to him later then"

"He'll be back later, we're going to give him some training before his date with Kotori"

"Wait! What?! He's going on a date with Kotori?!" I blurted.

"Calm down, nothing to speculate about here" she said reassuringly.

"Oh sorry, it's just that I have never heard of brothers taking their little sisters on dates before" I respond while running the back of my head.

"I see, anyway, with his training tomorrow he would be better prepared on the real day" she continued.

"Uhuh, well, I think I might sit this one out and watch from behind the scenes. I think my interference might jeopardise this next mission. So I won't do anything rash" I said.

"Very well, if you say so" she said.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Around 6:47pm, dinner time" she responded.

"I see, do you guys have any food? Sorry if I'm being a bother" I said sheepishly.

"Oh not at all, there is some instant meals in the fridge in the lounge room. Just put them in the microwave and you're done" she informed.

"Oh thanks, I'll be taking my leave then" I said.

Exiting the room, I headed back towards the lounge room. Opening the fridge door, I found various tin foiled wrapped dishes inside. Grabbing a random one, I chucked it in the microwave and set it for three minutes. Hearing the familiar ding, I grabbed my instant dish and opened it.

Having a surprised look on my face, I wasn't expecting fried rice to be the main appetizer. Grabbing a nearby spoon, I gobbled down the dish within minutes. Wiping my mouth, I dumped the tin foil in a garbage bin and washed my hands. Wiping them with a towel, I went over to the couch and sat down.

Looking at the blank T.V screen, I found the remote sitting on top of the table. Grabbing it, I switched on the T.V to see what was happening with the rest of the world. Flipping through channels, I found most of them regularly boring aside from the fact that there would be no school for the next few days.

Getting up from the couch, I decided to head to the bridge to see what sort was going on. Manoeuvring around the place, I finally found the huge set of doors leading to the bridge. Pressing a button, the doors slid open only to reveal an empty bridge. Stepping inside I looked around for anyone.

"Looking for something?" came a manly voice.

Spinning around, I spotted the vice commander standing on an elevated deck.

"Oh, I was just wandering around really so I just came here" I replied.

"Oh, well, just don't touch anything" he said.

"Umm, where are the rest of the crew?" I asked.

"They all went home, it's after work hours already" he replied.

"I see" I said while looking around the area.

"Your Tatsuya right?" he asked.

"The one and only" I respond.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, it's nice having another young guy around" he said politely.

"Glad to hear it vice commander" I said.

"Please call me Kannazuki" he said.

"Very well, Kannazuki" I said walking over to him. I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You have quite the grip!"

"Eheh, sorry, it's ironic to how I can control my powers but I can't even control my physical strength" I replied.

"Well, don't worry. At least you know how to control them or else Shidou might've ended up kissing you" he said while laughing a bit at the last part.

Stifling a giggle, I couldn't help but shake my head at the imaginary scene.

"Well, good thing it didn't happen or else that would've traumatised me" I said.

"Hahah! I know that feeling" he replied.

"Well that's my life, summed up a powerful spirit with the powers of a God and is all locked up inside a guy who is trying to live a normal life" I said while sighing at the last part.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least you have fun doing it right? Although sometimes it can get out of hand but hey, at least you don't cause spatial quakes now do you?" he said trying to cheer me up.

"True, I don't cause such things" I respond.

"Well, my job is just simple. Keep watch of the crew when Reine or Kotori isn't around and issue orders when the situation calls for" he said.

"Kotori? You got nerves saying your commander's name out publically" I said while grinning.

"Sssssssh! Don't tell her I said that" he said in a low voice.

Staring at each other for a few seconds, we both erupted in laughter and soon filled the empty bridge with our voices as our laughter rang throughout the air. Wiping some tears from my eyes, I gently nudged his elbow to get his attention.

"Ahh, it's been a while since I last laughed like that" he said.

"Why is it that whenever I run into people like you and have a good laugh, you always say that line" I said.

"Hey, maybe you just like to stick with people that don't laugh a lot" he said.

"True, you got a point there" I respond.

"Seems you two are having quite the conversation" a female voice said.

Turning to the source I found Reine standing there with the same blank look as always.

"Oh high there Reine what brings you here?" I asked.

"Shidou's here, we're about to discuss his training plans" she informed.

No sooner than she said that, the doors slid opened and Shidou entered the room. Looking at me, I could only offer a smile. Seeing him return a blank look, I knew that something was bothering him.

"Hey Shidou, I want to apologize for my actions again. If you still hate me then I understand" I said with a sad look.

Seeing his expression turn into a smile he said. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, just really worried"

"I know what's wrong, I'm ready to help if needed" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

"Shin, for your upcoming date with Kotori, we've decided that you'll go to Ocean Park" Reine said.

"Ocean Park? It's that amusement park with the pool right?" he asked.

"Thats right. We all agreed it would be the most suitable place for your date with Kotori in two days" she said.

"Yes! The perfect season to see the swimsuit-clad commander shining with childishness and danger!" Kannazuki exclaimed with a drooling mouth.

Slapping my forehead, I shook my head in disapproval at Kannazuki's perverted fantasies of Kotori.

"Can you please refrain from saying that in such a loud voice?" Shidou asked.

"Ahem. Shin, that's why we have prepared some training for you before you go on the date" Reine said.

Seeing his expression changed into a determined one, I knew he would do anything for Kotori.

"Training? I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to save Kotori" he said.

"Go Shidou you can do it" I said offering some support.

As Shidou exited the bridge to head home, I decided to see what sort of training he would receive.

"Exactly what sort of training do you have in mind for Shidou?" I asked.

"You'll see, tomorrow will be a surprise for you" Reine said before she left the bridge.

"So, want to continue talking or head on home?" Kannazuki asked.

"Actually, I might bunk down her for the night if it's ok with you?" I said.

"Umm, sure. The lounge has some beds to use" he said.

"Oh good, any chance you might have some liquor around?" I asked.

"You fancy a drink eh? Follow me to the lounge, I keep a secret stash of drinks in the counter" he said while grinning.

Following him, we soon made our way over to the lounge room where I slept earlier on. Seeing him open a secret cabinet in one of the areas, he pulled out a Jack Daniels bottle and grabbed two glasses. Pouring them, he handed one two me and we slowly made a toast to ourselves.

"To the commanders hot and sexy swimsuit!" he exclaimed.

"To the commanders hot and sexy swimsuit" I said while we toasted our 6th drink.

"This stuff is good, got it from a friend but never got around to sharing it. Most of the others here tend to not drink since they confess too much when they're drunk" he said while giggling.

"Wow…..that soft eh?" I said.

"Yeah, I think so" he replied.

As the night drank on, I lost count of how many glasses we had before I passed out on the couch with no clear memory of what happened next.

*next day

Waking up with a painful throbbing in my head, I struggled to get up as I couldn't see well. Feeling the dizziness stop, I looked around the place and found an empty Jack Daniels bottle and a unconscious Kannazuki on the nearby couch. Looking at around, I tried to find a mirror or some sorts when I spotted a silver door at the end of the room. Staggering to it, I crashed through the door with a painful landing.

Getting back up, I went over to the sink and pulled down my Hood. Looking at myself, I reeled back in disgust as I looked at my haggard face. Turning on the tap, I splashed myself with some water and which immediately woke me up. Grabbing a nearby towel, I wiped my face only to have a dissatisfied look on it. Feeling the urge to shower, I decided why not.

Closing the silver door, I pressed the few buttons and made sure it was locked. Getting out of my combat outfit, I stepped into the shower and began rinsing myself. Stepping out, I dried myself and checked myself for anything unusual. See I g that my haggard look was gone, I made my hand emit small gravity waves which was enough to cut hair. Shaving my neck and chin I left a small strand of hair as I finished.

Changing back into my combat outfit, I opened the door and let the steam pour out. Looking around the place, I found Kannazuki still fast asleep. Walking over I heard him murmur some words about Kotori in a maid outfit. Slapping his face, he woke with a jolt.

"Huh! I'm awake! Don't kill me please I'm just doing my job! I am no pedo file!" he yelled.

Shaking my head, I talked his shoulder and got his attention.

"Oh Tatsuya, what are you doing here?"

"You passed out, or rather we passed out"

"Oh, so I wasn't being dragged off into the wonders of hell?"

"No none of the sorts"

"Phew, lucky the commander didn't see all this or else I would be dead"

"Well, she will find out soon enough when she smells all that liquor on you, then she'll definitely have your head"

Sniffing himself, he reeled back at the stench of his coat.

"Excuse me, I must shower"

Seeing him exit the room, I grabbed the empty bottle and crushed it before throwing it in the bin. Grabbing the two glasses, I walked over to the sink and washed the two glasses thoroughly. Pacing around the empty room, I unveiled my Hood and let the cool air conditioner blow in my face.

Hearing the door open, I turned around and saw Kannazuki sparkly as ever.

"I was lucky, the mission will be starting soon and everyone is already gathered at the bridge"

"Oh, then it's time to watch then"

Walking out of the room, we both headed towards the bridge. Stepping into the area, the bridge was now a hub of activity as monitors displayed all sorts of information.

"Greetings vice commander, you're late" Reine said.

"Sorry, I was um busy fetching Tatsuya" he replied.

"Morning Tatsuya" Reine greeted.

"Oh, morning. Has the training begun yet?" I asked.

"Soon, Tohka, Shidou and Yoshino are already on their way as we speak" she said.

"Commander, targets have arrived at destination" yelled one of the crew members.

Looking at the screen, I was completely confused as I saw the three of them enter a swimsuit shop.

"Why a swimsuit shop?" I asked.

"Its part of his training so that he won't stare at other girls during his date with Kotori" Reine said.

"Uhuh" I respond while slowly nodding my head.

"Oh hang on, it seems that Origami has showed up" I said.

"This is good, more training for Shidou" Reine said.

As Origami was busy conversing with Tohka about how a MIZUGI is a secret weapon to kill spirits, I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Seeing Shidou offer a confused look, it made the scene all the more funnier.

"What is she doing in the swimsuit section?"

"Beats me, coincidence I guess?"

As the scene kept playing out, we found out Origamis true intention very soon.

"She's obsessed with that flame spirit a bit too much"

"You don't say"

Looking back at the screen, Tohka and Origami were now engaged in a battle to see who could excite Shidou with the best swimsuit.

"How did it escalate to this?" I asked.

"Eh, more training for Shidou. Better if he doesn't get excited though"

Looking at the charts, I saw Shidou's heart rate fly through the screen practically breaking the records shown previously.

"Wow! At this rate he'll be paying more attention to other girls instead of Kotori" I said.

"Thanks for the encouragement Tatsuya…." he said.

"No problem" I replied.

Looking at the screen, I saw the curtains to Tohka's dressing room open revealing a very, very, sexy Tohka.

"Whoa! This is wonderful! The simple design allows Tohka's pure beauty to stand out, a proactive choice" Kannazuki said with wide eyes.

"And not to mention she looks really, really stunning in that swimsuit" I chirped in.

"Agreed!" Kannazuki said.

Hearing another curtain slide open, Origami entered the scene wearing a simple black bikini with her hair tied up revealing the back of her neck.

"What destructive power! The contrast of the dark colour on the white skin! And to go along with the bathing suit, she put her hair up, giving a clear view of the back of the neck!" Kannazuki exclaimed.

"I rate the outfit 10/10!" I yelled.

"Agreed!" Kannazuki said.

Looking back the charts, Shidou's heart rate was basically rising faster than you can say "holy shit!".

Seeing Tohka, close the curtains and come out with a different swimsuit, one that looked even better. I bit closed my eyes to stop myself from fantasizing anything innapropiate.

"It's here! The combination of and...a little shyness that men find irresistible!" Kannazuki yelled.

Biting my lower lip again, I stopped myself from joining in on the commentary.

Seeing Origami step out from the changing rooms, I tilted my head to one side in curiosity since she was wearing her normal clothes.

"Oh, what's this?" Kannazuki said.

Seeing Origami take her clothes off in a teasing manner, I couldn't help but admit that she was a hot at some point.

"Whats this? Instead of showing, by covering and teasing, the stimulation is going through the roof! That's the art of giving a brief glimpse!" Kannazuki said. "Imagination wins the day!"

Hearing a voice coming from off the screen, the camera turned and pointed at one of the changing rooms. Hearing Yoshino's voice inside, she was asking for help. Seeing Shidou move to the curtain, he yanked it open only to reveal a half naked Yoshino.

Smacking my head on the wall, I didn't give a shit to what happened to the wall. Instead I was busy flushing my head of fantasies of Yoshino in more innapropiate forms.

Looking back at the screen, the monitor had shown Shidou's heart rate was completely out of this world. Meaning that the girls had won in exciting Shidou.

"Looks like we have a winner" Reine said.

"Crap" Shidou responded.

Making my way out o the bridge, a voice called to me which stopped me in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" Reine asked.

"Oh, I'm heading to the lounge" I said.

"Oh, continue then" she said.

Hearing the door close behind me, I headed straight for the lounge room only to hear the thumping of footsteps behind me.

"Wait up, I need a drink" Kannazuki said.

"Eh, tag along then" I said.

"Shidou will be with us later" he said.

"Okay" I replied.

Entering the lounge room, I grabbed a nearby cup and filled it with water. Downing the contents, I went over to the coffee machine and made a regular coffee.

"You enjoy coffee a lot don't you?" Kannazuki said.

"Yeah, I have an addiction to it" I said.

"You're just like Reine then, always drinking coffee coupled with multiple sugar cubes. Usually she would have 2-3 cups a day" Kannazuki said.

Shaking my head, I always wondered why Reine had those heavy eye bags. Was she that sleep deprived? Oh well, at least she does a her job well.

Waiting around the lounge room, we waited for practically 2 hours until Shidou walked through the door.

"You took your time" I said.

"Wait, you lot were waiting for me?" he asked.

"Yep, but don't worry. We're just busy relaxing here" Kannazuki said. "Coffee?"

"Thanks" he said as he received his cup.

Seeing him sit down with a heavy sigh, he said. "Crap, that was exhausting"

Hearing a chuckle from Kannazuki he said. "I had fun with the commentary though. But seeing all those girls in swimsuits must've been effective training"

"More like effective nose bleeding and fantasy fuel" I said while giggling.

Hearing the two of them laugh at the joke,the room fell silent again and Shidou said. "Well, it was effective training. I must save Kotori, I cannot fail tomorrow"

Seeing him crush the cup, I felt sorry for the guy.

"But I wish I could at least remember what happened five years ago. I don't remember how I sealed her powers at that time..." he said.

"I don't know if this will help, but do you want to see the footage of the fire?" Kannazuki said.

A curious looked formed on my face when Kannazuki said that.

"You have that?" Shidou said.

"Let me see, I want see the recordings five years ago" I said with a curious look.

Sooner than 5 minutes, we found ourselves in a dark theater area and Kannazuki switched on the projector. The video showed a reporter in a helicopter and the whole of Tenguu city was in flames as huge fires were burning.

The helicopter shook and the news reporter covered her ears as an explosion erupted from one of the buildings.

"This is the aerial footage from one of the networks that Ratatoskr covered up before it aired" Kannazuki said. "Here it comes" he said as he switched the video to Shidou and Kotori.

As the playback continued, I squinted my eyes as I saw a blurry figure in appear in the video for a brief second.

"Pause the video!" Shidou said.

The video paused exactly on time as the blurry figure popped up again.

"It doesn't look like anythings on screen" Kannazuki said.

"There is something, it's not shown to the human eye however. Not sure about face to face though. But there is something there" I said while rubbing my chin.

Looking at Shidou, his face was slowly dripping sweat as he stared at the paused video.

"Who is that? Who are you?" he said angrily.

"Who? I'm sorry but I can't see anything" Kannazuki said.

As the we stared at the paused video. Out of the blue Shidou suddenly collapsed instantly.

"Shidou! Shidou!" Kannazuki yelled.

"I got him" I said as I picked up his body. "I'll get him to the medical bay, I'll fill you in later" I said as I exited the room and headed towards the medical bay.

Placing the body down on the bed, I paged the bridge and let the room. Heading towards the lounge room, I opened the door to find Kannazuki inside.

"Hows he doing?" he asked.

"Fine, just some shock to the brain that's all" I said.

"What did he see that I couldn't? he asked.

"Basically we saw a blurry figure in the video. But something tells me that blurry figure is up to no good" I said.

"I see, I may have hurt Shidou though" he said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's been through worst" I said in an attempt to comfort him.

"I hope so" he said.

Looking at the floor, I decided to do some digging.

"Who was that Ankylon?"

"That my friend, is an enemy I was ordered to kill long ago"

"Who? Is he/she the source of all this spirit business?"

"Yes and No. But from what I've heard it's been busy turning people spirits"

"Wait, What did you say?"

"It's true, that thing has been turning ordinary girls into spirits"

"I see….so that's why you were ordered to kill it?"

"Tch, more like wipe it off the face of the earth. We nearly killed that wretch, had it's life right there and there. But then, something came up and she just disappeared"

"What? Why didn't you just end it there and ignore everything else?"

"I…..I was simple minded back then, and my wielder, she had a heart. That's why I made a vow to become never make the same mistake again"

"You mean, she let her go?"

"She regretted it, before long we made it our goal to hunt down the mysterious witch"

"I see, have you seen her or detected her for the past 5 years?"

"No….sadly"

"Very well"

Looking back up at Kannazuki, I looked at the clock and it was already 5:30 pm.

"Well, just about time the crew headed home" he said.

"Alright, you check out and get some rest. I'll be busy bunking down here till tomorrow and see how the mission goes. I won't interfere with this one" I said as he left the room.

Sighing to myself, I walked over to the couch and sat down and released a groan. Tossing my boots off, I only hoped that no stupid bastard would interrupt Shidou and Kotori's date. Or else they would see me personally and get a face full of metal.

* * *

 **Here ye go, sorry for the late upload. I was out and about doing some important things, but nevertheless I am now free and it's back to writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Getting up from the couch, I stretched my arms and legs followed by the rest of my body as the microwave blared it's morning alarm.

"Gee, that microwave is quite helpful sometimes"

"No shit, and has the annoying tone"

"Harden the Fuck up will ya? If you detect enemy movements and lay out a battle plan in less than five seconds then this shouldn't be a problem"

"Whatever, that tone is annoying in my books"

Shaking my head, I went over to the coffee machine and made myself a double express. Placing the hot drink on the table, I paced around the room waiting for it to cool. Grabbing the drink, I drank all the contents inside and chucked the plastic cup in the bin. Stepping outside, I made my way over to the bridge.

"Morning Tatsuya" Kannazuki said.

That voice of his, one can mistaken him for an idiot and a pervert while the other would mistaken him as some sort of singer.

"Morning to all" I greeted and he smiled.

Climbing the steps to the elevated commander's seat, I leaned against the wall and watched as preparations were being made for today's date.

"How long until the date starts?" I asked.

"In a few minutes, Shidou is already waiting for the girls" Kannazuki said.

"Wait, why are the girls tagging along?" I asked.

"Uhm, dunno" he replied.

Looking at the screen, I saw Shidou at a birds eye view angle which made it harder to see his face. Seeing Kannazuki move to the monitor, Reine suddenly appeared out of nowhere and next to Kannazuki. Blinking in surprise, I too moved over to the console.

"I'm sorry Shidou, I ended up hurting more than helping last night" Kannazuki said.

"No it's fine. I am curious about that image, but today's not the time tonworry about that" Shidou replied.

"You're right. We're ready to support you on our end as well. Have confidence in yourself. You're an extrodinary playboy who has made more than one spirit fall for you" Kannazuki said.

"And not to mention the only guy I know with a harem. Good luck pal, you'll need it" I chimed in.

"Thanks" he said.

"Shin, we've sent Kotori to the ground, she should arrive soon. We're counting on you" Reine informed.

"Right!" he exclaimed.

"So, what are the chances of an idiot interfering with today's date?" I asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean? We are monitoring the area" Kannazuki said.

"Unless you know something that we don't?" Reine said.

"No, it's just that I have a feeling something bad will happen. But don't mind me, sometimes it's wrong" I said.

"Very well, we'll keep an eye out" Kannazuki said.

Looking at the screen, Kotori had already arrived and was walking away with Shidou, until Tohka and Yoshino appeared.

"W-Why are you…..?" Shidou stuttered.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the girls will be accompanying you on your date. I thought that would be better for today" Reine said.

"Hold up, you didn't tell him?" I asked while holding my laughter back.

"Last minute surprise I guess" Reine said.

Looking back at the screen, Kotori now wore a impressed look and was staring at Shidou.

"Oh? Thats brave thing for you to do. I'm looking forward to it" Kotori said with a smirk.

Seeing the sweat drop from his head like a waterfall, I knew Shidou was in a very bad position. Hilarious for me though.

"Look Shidou, I brought the swimsuit you bought me yesterday!" Tohka exclaimed.

"I did too" Yoshino said.

"Oh? That was nice of you Shidou…" Kotori said.

Seeing the sweating intensify, I watched as Shidou all of a sudden lead them to ocean park in a short amount of time. As the camera switched to the interior views, my jaw dropped to ground as girls in bikini's were everywhere.

"Now that….is a sight to behold" I said.

"I'm waiting for the commander" Kannazuki said.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed.

As the camera showed Tohka and Yoshino running off into a wave pool, it turned to Shidou and revealed a very very, cute Kotori.

"YAAAHOOOO! I HAVE BEEN LONGING FOR THAT SCENE! TO SEE THE COMMANDER IN A SWIMSUIT HAS COMPLETED MY LIFE! I WILL…" Kannazuki yelled before I placed my hand over his mouth to stop his perverted rant.

"Shin, what are you doing? A girl's all dressed up for you" Reine said.

Seeing him clear his throat before speaking.

"Kotori"

"What?"

"That….that swimsuit looks good on you. I think it looks cute" he complemented.

"Oh thanks" she said with a mischievous grin. "Reine or Kannazuki probably just told you to compliment me huh?"

"Trust me! You do not want to hear this guys compliment! It's beyond the depths of those who would fantasize about their idols!" I yelled while still covering Kannazuki's mouth.

"N-No...I really think so" Shidou said nervously.

"Oh I'm honored. Well what do you think is cute about it?" Kotori smirked.

"Everything commander! The simplicity of the suit coupled with your beauty makes you stand out! Your slender body…." Kannazuki yelled before I restrained his mouth.

"That's quite enough pal this is Shidou's opinion. Although he's in deep shit now" I said.

"Mmfjdhshjsbsj" Kannazuki said.

"Sorry, can't year ya" I said.

As the screen showed the numerous options to respond to Kotori's question. Kannazuki's mouth slipped from my hand and said.

"Now then, everyone let's show our stuff!"

As the crew pressed their choices, the screen showed the pie chart with the majority of the votes going to Option one. Letting go of Kannazuki, he dusted himself and acted more noble.

"Hmmm, that's a reasonable option" Kannazuki said.

"No one would feel bad hearing option 1" a crew member said.

"Option 2 bothers me because it seems like you're only looking at the bathing suit" another one said. "Option 3 is out of the question"

"I see, that makes sense" Kannazuki said.

"And the most logical one and that" I said.

"Shidou, option 3!" Kannazuki yelled.

"What the fuck!" I yelled and tackled him to the floor.

Hearing Shidou mutter those words on screen, I knew it was already took late.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with overflowing breast?" Kannazuki said.

"This is why you're hopeless" a crew member yelled.

"A pervert at that" I said.

Looking at the screen, Tohka was now asking Shidou to ride with all of them on one of the huge slides. Seeing how Yoshino backed out and how Kotori changed her mind in joining. The three of them made their way to the top and readied themselves.

"That position though" I said.

"Awkward" Reine said.

Seeing the trio slide all the way down, they went from curve to curve and around until they were thrown off into the water.

"Well…...that has got to hurt" I said.

"Lucky Shidou, he felt the commanders chest" Kannazuki groaned.

"Shut up you, no one asked for your opinion" I shot back.

As the trio went and settled down to eat, the happiness meter on Kotori hadn't moved one bit.

"No, her readings haven't moved one bit" Reine said to Shidou.

"It's going to be hard if t hi is keeps up" I said.

"Excuse me, but I must attend to Kotori's medication" Reine said as she left.

"Vice commander Kannazuki, get your fat ass in gear and run the ship" I ordered.

"Ye sir" he replied and went over to the monitor.

Seeing Shidou leave for the bathroom, he radioed in for his own readings.

"Oh, Shidou. Head Analyst Murasame is not here right now" Kannazuki informed.

"Oh, is that so?" he replied.

Seeing Shidou spot Reine's coat sticking out, he carefully approached the place.

"Shidou, that place is…."

"Too late, he's seen it" I said.

"Nothing will change his mind now" Kannazuki said.

"Let's see how this plays out"

As Reine walked out from behind the vending machines, Shidou silently left and Reine followed. As the two were positioned outside Shidou asked.

"Reine, how long has Kotori been like that?"

"Since the moment she got her spirit powers back"

"Then why…"

"Kotori wanted it that way. She told me not to tell you. She probably didn't want you to feel sorry for her on your date"

Seeing Shidou cringe at the words, he was cut off when Reine said.

"So please, pretend you didn't see this. For Kotori's sake"

"I understand"

Sighing, I leaned against the chair and played the options in my head.

If Shidou succeeds then there's no need to interfere. If he doesn't, then there will be trouble. If the damage escalates real quick, then I'll have no choice but to put her down for good. If I don't then the AST will do it, or worse DEM.

Pushing the thoughts aside, I sucked in the air through my teeth and assured myself that Shidou will succeed.

As Kotori made her way back to the table, Shidou was silently sitting by himself. As the two engaged in a conversation, Shidou decided to go to the amusement park. As Shidou threw his earpiece to the ground, I knew it would be his job from here on out.

"Brave guy he is" I said.

"Yeah, sure is. Although we can still see him" Kannazuki said.

As the footage switched from time to time. The duo finally reached the amusement park and were now getting on one of the rides.

"Well, everything should be fine here" I said.

"With this sort of fun, commander will definitely fall for Shidou" Kannazuki said.

"Sure" I said.

As the two made their way to the roller coaster, Reine walked in with the same tired look and Kannazuki moved out of the way to his respective position.

"Will Shidou be ok?" Kannazuki asked as we all watched Kotori yelling at Shidou for such a dangerous ride.

"I think his way might actually be better for Kotori" Reine said and closed her eyes. "Way to go Shin. We're probably just thinking too hard about it"

"I hope, that's the case" Kannazuki said.

"Do not worry, whenever Shidou has a plan it will work. Guaranteed" I said.

Looking back at the screen, the duo were all over the place as they made their way to a haunted house. As Shidou was busy acting like a little girl and water to hold hands with Kotori. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"What as waste Shidou, you could've went straight for the commanders soft body and left with a hard footprint on your face" Kannazuki complained.

"Oh for the love of God go and dig up another hot spring" I groaned.

Seeing them make their way over to the go kart track, Shidou was busy driving while Kotori had a worried expression about his reckless driving.

"Oh, why are you riding together?! You should let the commander ride and run in front of her! The gradually shrinking distance as the commander smiles sadistically in her cart! If you fall down, the unforgiving bumper will run you over!" Kannazuki exclaimed. "Oh commander, have mercy, Oh have mercy!" he said while rolling on the floor.

"Jesus fuck, just how badly did Kotori treat this pervert?"

"Not bad enough"

"Oh, where the fuck have you been?"

"Busy dozing my ass off. What about you?"

"Oh, sitting around and watching this date unfold"

"Seems quite the show"

"Oh it is"

"Have a seat"

As soon as Ankylon said that, a leather office chair rose up from the ground. Sitting down, I groaned in relief as my legs had been given a rest.

"Gravitons huh?"

"Eh, been awhile since I used them"

"Accept I don't have access to it"

"Yep"

"Where did that's eat come from?" Reine asked.

"Oh, Gravitons" I replied.

"I see" she said.

Looking at the screen, it now showed the two of them sitting in a park bench, seeing the blushing look on Kotori, I suspected it would be time for Shidou to kiss her. As Kotori was waiting for Shidou question, a green barrier was placed and the bench holding Kotori erupted in a fiery flame.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I got up from my seat.

"What happened?!" Kannazuki yelled.

"There is currently an unknown target hovering 30ft off the ground" a crew member yelled.

"Get me eyes on that thing, that bastard is running everything!" I yelled.

The camera positioned changed and it revealed a hulking battle suit armed to the teeth with weapons. The pilot however was a shocking one, it was Origami.

"What the fuck is that bitch doing?" I yelled.

"We have eyes on the commander!"

The camera changed again, and this time. Kotori landed on the ground with her flame shield, she stopped an oncoming wave of bullets and majestically transformed into her astral dress.

Shit! There is still civilians around. At this rate, the whole amusement park will be flattened if we don't to something.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know" Kannazuki replied.

"Shit! Her spirit powers are going to spin out of control at this rate" I said.

As the screen showed the battleground of the two. Smoke could be seen everywhere as missiles were being launched coupled with machine gun fire. The ground was completely decimated as the projectiles hit their targets. As the smoke cleared, Kotori simply brushed of the attack like it was nothing.

"That suit looks like a new model"

"Yes, very new indeed. Too bad it'll end up in the scrap yard if you ever faced it"

"Heh, I don't even need to get near it. Just by looking at it, I can already sense it's presence, all I have to do is crush it"

"Then what are you waiting for? Destroy it!"

"That's gonna be a problem. I can't interfere or else I might make this plan worse"

"Plan? The fuck? The mission is over! Origami is busy destroying the place, what more can Shidou do?"

"If I interfere, things go south real bad"

"So, people are going g to die if this continues"

"Then I'll just have to help from behind the scenes then eh?"

"You're going to crush the suit?"

"No, rather, throw it off course"

Reaching out a hand, I sensed the new battle suit and gripped it. Feeling the suit in my hands, I pushed my hand down and the suit instantly obeyed by slamming into the ground. Lifting it back up, I slammed it into the ground multiple times before letting it go.

"Kotori should be able to handle this fight? Right" I said after letting go of the suit.

"No, she's losing control" Reine said grimly.

"Well fuck….." I said.

"Thank you for trying, but the main issue is the commander here. We need to seal her powers" Kannazuki said.

"Any ideas then?" I asked only to receive blank looks. "Guess it's up to Shidou, sorry pal. But I just can't interfere"

As Kotori kept hacking and slashing at Origami, the two dove into a crash as Kotori was the obvious victor. Seeing Origami at her feet, Kotori summoned her heat cannon and pointed it at Origami.

"Ah Shit" I said.

"She's lost it" Reine said.

"RIP Origami Tobiichi" Kannazuki said.

As Origami was busy staring down the barrel of the heat cannon, she mutterred some inaudible words which somehow caused Kotori to back off. Seeing how this let her open, Origami flew back up and and tied her in some sort of beam. As Origami charged up her main cannons, Shidou ran out in front of the guns to shield Kotori.

"And queue the magical words" I muttered.

As the whole crew of the Fraxinus tensed up, the scene continued as Shidou begged Origami to not kill Kotori. The words Shidou said however had little effect as Origami simply pushed him aside for the killing blow. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, her left cannon was frozen and Tohka slashed at her with sandalphon from the sky.

"Wew, just in time" I said.

"Hold it, it ain't over yet" Kannazuki said.

As Tohka and Yoshino began engaging the dense Origami, Shidou lifted Kotori and took her to a nearby place away from the fight.

"Shidou is clearing the area, I think it's time I taught the white haired bitch a lesson" I exclaimed.

"What are you going to do?" Reine asked.

"Open a hatch, I'm going to send a gift" I said.

"Opening emergency hatch 402" a crew member said.

The curling opened up and the air inside the ship started dragging things not tied down inside. Increasing the gravity of the crew on board, they all stayed in one position as I did my thing.

"Kokabiel!" I yelled and the Paladin Warhammer appeared in my hand.

Throwing the hammer out the hatch, the hatch closed and everything inside went back to normal.

"Alright Kokabiel, do your thing"

"Roger, all I have to do is hit her right?"

"Hit her, but not kill her. Knock the crap outta her though"

"Easier said than done"

As the hammer soared through the air at sound breaking speeds, it reached the amusement park in less than 5 minutes and on a collision course towards Origami.

While that was happening, the screen showed Tohka and Yoshino taking a beating as Origami unleashed the full firepower of the suit. As Origami was approaching Shidou and Kotori at fast speeds, she barely noticed a flying hammer soar straight towards her.

BAAANG!

A smile was formed on my face when the hammer Smashed straight into Origami's suit sending her sprawling to the ground and bringing up debris everywhere.

Looking at Shidou, I cared less about Kokabiel, as he was busy confessing to Kotori.

"Pal, I hit alright. But she's getting back up"

"Guess there wasn't enough power in it"

Looking back at the screen, I was shaking nervously as Shidou was eagerly waiting for Kotori's response. Seeing her talk, the words we're inaudible due to the sound system. Seeing how that as enough, Shidou and Kotori's lips were both locked together in a passionate kiss.

"Yes!" I exclaimed throwing a fist in the air.

"Ohhhhhh, that was close" Kannazuki groaned.

"He did it!" I said.

"High five" Kannazuki said.

Raising a hand, we both slapped it together ringing the whole bridge.

"The commander has been saved" Kannazuki said.

"Good job Shin" Reine said.

"Sir, Origami is currently taking flight again"

"Hold on, let Shidou handle this" I said.

As the camera panned around, Origami was on her knees and pointing her pistol at Shidou as the CR-unit fell off her. As Shidou kept begging Origami to believe him, but before she could respond she collapsed to the floor unconcious.

"Well…...that was…...unexpected" I said.

"Doesn't matter, the threat has been subdued" Reine said.

"Get a clean up crew down there now" Kannazuki ordered.

"Jeez, to think today's date was going to be perfect. But no, some white haired ass bicb decided to interfere" I muttered.

"Something wrong Tatsuya?" Kannazuki asked.

"Oh, nothing. Could you open the hatch though, I need to call back my angel" I said.

Without word, the emergency hatch opened and a few seconds later Kokabiel slowly descended into my hand before disappearing. The hatch closed with a simple whir and the crew returned to their task.

"Retrieve Shidou" Kannazuki said.

"I think today should be a success?" I said.

"I wouldn't say so, but yes. It was successful. Shidou managed to seal Kotori's power and that was that" Reine said.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I was eager to slump back down on a bed. As the hours passed by, Reine left the room now and then to check on Kotori ever since she arrived. Looking at the time, it read 5:00 pm. Looking back at the crew, they were all still busy doing their jobs while Kannazuki was busy dozing his ass off.

As the door opened, Shidou and Reine entered with a tired look.

"Greetings playboy" I said.

"Hey Tatsuya" he replied.

"Oh Shidou, glad to see you're okay" Kannazuki said.

"Eh, I'm doing great" he said.

"Shin, I'm sorry about today's date" Reine said.

"Oh, if it's about bringing the girls along then it's fine…"

"No, I shouldn't have let you go, I should've let you seal her powers the moment you woke up. But Kotori was so excited for today's date that I didn't stop her" she said.

"Oh" he said.

"As for the happiness meter, remember how it didn't change one bit?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"This is the charts showing her feelings, they haven't moved one bit" she said as he brought up a holographic chart. "They have been maxed out the whole time, that's her love towards her big brother"

"But…"

Before Shidou could continue, he let out a shriek as Kotori kicked his back out of nowhere.

Jesus she really is a bitch sometimes.

"Those readings must be wrong! There is something wrong with the charts!" Kotori complained.

"There is nothing wrong" Reine responded.

"Bring me ten limited edition La Pucella cream puffs" Kotori ordered.

"I'm sorry Shin, the meter must be broken"

"Right…." he groaned. "Anyway, are you okay? Shouldn't you still be resting?"

"I don't have that kind of time, I have to write up a report. I finally remembered about the spirit five years ago. As long as its still possible to erase our memories, I need to record it somewhere other than our heads" Kotori said.

"I see, don't work to hard" Shidou said.

"I'll be careful. Hey Shidou, What you said before you sealed my powers true?" Kotori asked.

"Of course it's true, I love you Kotori" he said.

"Um….I…"

"As a sister" he said only to receive a kick to the face.

"That's what you mean?!" she yelled.

"Kotori…"

"What is it?!"

"Those ribbons look great on you!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks big brother" she said before leaving.

Shaking my head, I laughed as the kicking scene replayed in my head.

"Well, I'll be heading home. See ya lot" I said and exited the bridge.

Hearing a chorus of goodbye's I headed for the emergency exit and opened the door. The cool air immediately hit my face as I opened the door. Jumping out, I let gravity do the rest as I slowly fell towards the ground.

"Okay, Ankylon. We're done for the day. What do we do next?"

"Actually, I was planning on doing something else"

"Like?"

"Tomorrow, get your imagination ready. Cause we're about to do some building"

"Cool, can't wait"

Seeing my apartment come into view, I applied my brakes and slowly landed gracefully on the ground. Opening the door, I headed down the stairs to my room. Opening the door, the familiar scent filled my nose as I sucked in the atmosphere.

Homes sweet home, better than the couch I suppose. Well, time to recharge. I can't wait for tomorrow's building exercise. Wonder what Ankylon will make me build.


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning Bitch" I greeted as I got out of bed.

"Why Good Morning shithead"

"If it was a good morning then I wouldn't be talking to you. Rather sleeping"

"Whatever, get out on the rooftop and prepare your imagination, you're going to build yourself something grand"

Making my way over to the roof, I pushed open the door and the cold morning air hit me like a truck. Rubbing my hands for warmth, a frown formed on my face when the coldness was a bit off. Brushing the thought aside, I decided to see what the bloody hell Ankylon had planned.

"Alright what the hell do you want me to build?"

"Remember how you can use gravitons to virtually make anything you want?"

"Yeah, but the user must have a great way of keeping it intact"

"That won't be a problem"

"So what about gravitons? What are we gonna do with them?"

"Well, I decided it's time we build something grand. Or maybe something that would aid us in missions and whatnot"

"In short….a base"

"Exactly"

"What do we need a base for?"

"Ummm, like I said before"

"We aren't operating on any missions. And Isaac hasn't contacted us for anything. Highly doubt he would since we trashed his building awhile back"

"Maybe, but we could have other needs for it. Since this shabby apartment is out in the open and everyone can see it"

"Hey, don't dis our apartment. What's bad about it anyway?"

"Oh nothing, a change of scenery might do"

"So what do you want me to build?"

"Like I said, a base"

"Where exactly? Tenguu city is literally occupied right now"

"Did I say it would have to be on the ground?"

"...What do you have in mind?"

"A floating base…..one like Fraxinus"

"Huh?! You want to make something that big?!"

"Well not necessarily"

"Just what on earth are you thinking?"

"Well, it would benefit us"

"In what way?"

"We have a flying base"

"And make us look like sitting ducks in the sky?"

"Well, you could add camouflage to it"

"More like a cloaking system dumbass"

"Eh, whatever you say"

"Ah jeez, what the hell am I gonna build?"

"Be creative, or just snatch one from a movie"

"Yeah right, like what would compete with the Fraxinus? Or better, a DEM airship which is bristling with cannons"

"Those airships are ugly, too much weapons as well"

"Agreed"

Rubbing my chin, I racked my brains for anything that would serve as a base.

"I got it"

"What?"

"Remember that captain America film?"

"Which one?"

"The Winter soldier one?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember the carriers they had? What were they called?"

"Insight Carriers if I'm not mistaken"

"Yeah those, if I'm correct they have a huge arsenal of weapons and can launch helicopters and jets?"

"Well, yeah"

"How about that eh? A flying carrier?"

"Hmmmmm, but who would crew the bloody thing? It can't be just you"

"Leave that to me"

"Oh boy, imagination and revamped designing incoming"

"I would like access to gravitons please"

"Fine, let me grant you level 2 access"

Feeling the new energy course through me, I felt more active and stronger like never before.

"Ok, just use the same technique I taught you before. Close your eyes, and summon the gravitons, then let your imagination be free"

"Ok, I'll give it a go"

Reaching out a hand, I closed my eyes and activated my gravity construction powers. Immediately, thousands of tiny voices in my head were begging me for orders. Imagining the Insight Helicarrier, I imagined every single detail I could remember and ordered the gravitons to construct it. Hearing a small wave of cheers, I something form in the sky as I kept imagining the process.

Hold still, keep imagining it, they'll be done soon. Just keep it going.

Straining my head, I kept the process going until I heard Ankylons voice ring through.

"Oi, you're done"

Opening my eyes, I felt the tiny voices disappear and my power levels going down back to normal.

"So, what happened?"

"Ummmm, you might want to see for yourself"

Looking up at the sky, I only saw clouds and the bright morning sun.

"I don't see anything"

"Look at the distant clouds"

Looking around, I spotted a lump of grey in the distance heading towards Tenguu city. Squinting my eyes, I spotted an odd figure lurking behind the layers.

"Is that?..."

"Yep….one bloody Insight Carrier at your fucking service"

Jumping up, I flew towards the dark grey clouds and went through the thick sheets. Exiting the dark sheets, I was greeted by a very very large Insight Carrier as it's guns were sitting idle by and sprawled out across the ship in strategic positions. The quad rotor repulsor jet engines gave off a not so silent hum as they kept the ship afloat.

"What are those guns?"

"No clue, just built them exactly from the movie"

"They are everywhere for crying out loud"

"Overkill?"

"Like it would do much to a spirit"

"At least it would distract it"

"And sacrifice such a ship? I think not"

"Jesus, how big are those guns?"

"Well, I don't know what they called it from the movie. But I'll just say they're Phalanx guns, there are 14 scattered around the deck. Judging from the barrel length, it's about 70ft long and can fire 2 foot shells"

"Kinetic rounds?"

"Maybe"

"Dunno until you try it"

"It's basically a broadside pirate battleship. See those smaller caliber guns on the side?"

"Yeah, same design as the Phalanx, only smaller"

"Well….shit"

"And that's not all, we got smaller firing guns on the belly that can target over a thousand targets"

"Just like in the movie"

"Just like the movie. Although there won't be any satellite bullshit"

"Eh, so who will do the targeting?"

"Let's head on in and find out shall we?"

Flying over to the empty deck, I landed with a soft touch and slowly walked over to the bridge. Opening the exterior doors, I stepped inside and shut it. The interior design was that of similar to a regular naval destroyer. Moving around the complex ship, I reluctantly found a map and followed the route to the bridge.

Stepping into the bridge, the consoles where the crew would sit were all empty. Monitors were displayed everywhere showing flight patterns and other statistics. Moving towards the captain's area, I stared at a wide variety of panels showing me the ship's engine speed, fuel, weapons, damage control and etc….

Looking outside the huge window, the stormy clouds hiding the ship were slowly starting to disappear.

"Oh crap"

"What?"

"The clouds hiding this ship are starting to disappear"

"Well, then start moving it"

"That's the problem, I'm trying to find the helmsman's seat"

Darting from console to console, I eyed each one carefully for the helm.

"There"

"Where?"

"Third row, first one"

Moving swiftly, I tapped the controls and the monitor indicated manual flight. Feeling the ship start to descend, I pulled the large joystick up and the ship slowly started to rise.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"To be honest, no"

"Well fuck"

Seeing multiple dials and multiple throttles for each individual engine. Pulling the large joystick up, the carrier started to rise at a very fast speed. Looking at the monitor, it showed that the rear engines didn't have enough power to sustain the weight. Hearing the alarms blare, the ship would soon stall if I didn't even it.

"Need a hand sir?" a female voice said.

"Ummmm can you fly?" I asked.

"I have been programmed to fly over 400 different aircraft including this particular ship" the female voice said.

"Can you bring this ship into the thicker cloud belts?" I asked.

"Will do sir" she replied.

Letting go of the joystick, it suddenly had a mind of it's own as the it moved around by itself. The dials and throttles and buttons all started flipping by themselves as the ship started to even itself out. Looking at the monitor, the rear engines now had more extra power to it. Reading the altitude meter, the ship was currently at 10,000ft and rising. 13,000ft, 15,000ft the meter kept going until 16,480ft.

"We are above the clouds now and out of sight" the female said.

"Thank you Ma'am I honestly thought we had it there for a second"

"Please, such praise is unnecessary. After all, I was made to fly this ship Captain" she said.

"Wait…..Captain?...what?" I said confused.

"You're the captain of this proud vessel sir, this is your new home" she said.

"R-Right…...what's your name?"

"CU-15673, or combat unit for short. I am programmed as the defense unit for this ship, I will act and defend accordingly to law and the captain" she said proudly.

"Right….CU-1567...I forgot" I said nervously.

"I am sorry sir, is my name not to your liking?" she asked.

"No….well, it is to be honest" I said.

"I see….what should be a more fitting name then?" she asked.

"How about…...Athena?" I said.

"Athena has been used hundreds of times to name their A.I system. From standards, 67% of the total population would choose Athena as a name. Not only that but-"

"I get it, how about Evie?"

"I think it fits sir. Evie was it? Recorded and altered" she said.

"Good. So Evie, you say you're in charge of this whole ship?"

"Yes, I run and maintain the ship while at it"

"So who actually does the checking?"

"Robots sir"

"Where are they?"

"Here they are sir"

Hearing the door open behind me, I turned around and saw two very funny looking robots. Both of them stood approximately 5'5 and had a box like build. Their arms we're the only things normal looking, judging from the hydraulics on their arms, they could easily lift up to 10+ tons.

"Did these come with the ship?"

"Yes, yes they did"

"I see, it's quite amazing really. For one single A.I to govern one massive ship. That's impressive"

"Indeed, sir. I was made by S.H.I.E.L.D as a fast combat unit for their systems"

"Ok…...that's quite the programming they have"

"Indeed, speaking of which sir. I am detecting a city below us and 4 kilometres to the starboard side. Is this city your place of residency?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"I see, then what are your orders captain?"

"Ummmmmm…..can you detect any other ship in the sky?"

"Other ship? My sensors show nothing sir"

"Try harder, use a different scanner. It seems we aren't alone here"

"I am detecting a strange reading coming from the starboard side. About 65 degrees to the south east from our direction. 2 kilometres away from us"

"See, wasn't so hard"

"But sir, there is nothing on the cameras. Could the enemy be cloaked?"

"They aren't our enemies Evie, that cloaked ship is the Fraxinus. An ally"

"I see, should I attempt to hail their vessel?"

"No need, some other time"

"Understood. What are your other orders?"

"For now, keep the ship out of sight of anybody. I don't want the Japanese nosing around on this vessel. And while you're at it, research about beings called "spirits" then tell me what you have learnt when I return later"

"Understood sir, shall I prepare a quin jet for you?"

"No need, I'll fly"

Exiting the ship, and out into the cold air. I jumped off the deck and flew back down to my apartment. Seeing the ground come up, I slowed my descent and came to a halt. Hovering on the ground, I glided back up and landed on the rooftop. Looking at the clouds, I saw no sign of the Insight Carrier as it was greatly hidden.

"Those clouds won't stay there for long. She'll have to reposition sooner or later"

"Yeah, and speaking of which. Can I just recap something?"

"Go ahead"

"We made a fucking helicarrier from Captain America winter soldier which is supposed to be deemed impossible until the next future. And not only that, it is currently 4 kilometres of the coast of Tenguu city hiding in a cloud belt. It is armed to the teeth with weapons that can tear apart a city and can target over a thousand people. Not only that, it is currently piloted by a single A.I. How does that sound?"

"Crazy, stupid, waste of money and etc…"

"Exactly. But what do we do? We still went ahead and built it"

"Umm, if I remember correctly, it was your idea to build a floating base in the first place"

"Well, I didn't think it would be a bloody aircraft carrier"

"You approved it remember?"

"Still, it was crazy to do such a thing"

"Well, too late. It's there now and it would take a country to stop it"

"Or a spirit"

"Whatever, just so you know it was your idea to begin with"

"Whatever, now we have a floating fortress in the sky. What do we do?"

"Well for starters, how about we head home. Have a cup of coffee and head back"

"Sounds good, lead the way"

Jumping over to my apartment building, I landed with a roll and came to a stop. Dusting myself, I opened the door and went down the stairs. Approaching my room, I grabbed the door handle and was about to open it when I felt a deathly presence.

"Someone's inside"

"No shit, persons got some nerves to trespass"

"I know this feeling"

"You do?"

"Yes, all too well"

As I scanned the interior of the room, my body had goose bumps all over it as I detected a single person inside. The person roughly stood at 154cm and weighed around less than 50kg. Having a firm grip on the handle, I sucked in the air through my teeth and slowly pushed open the door.

As the door slowly creaked open, the room was engulfed in a darkness as the door opened. The curtains covering the window had been doubled up and not a spec of light made it through. Reaching for a switch, I turned the light on to reveal an empty room. Still feeling the presence of that person, I edged forward cautiously and closed the door. Moving over to the bed, I pretended to not know anything.

"Stop hiding bitch, I know you're here" I said in a demanding tone.

No response.

"If you come out, I promise I won't hurt you. That is if you show yourself first and not the other way around" I said in an attempt to lure the burglar out.

Hearing a mischievous giggle coming from behind, I spun around only to meet a wall. Hearing the giggle again, I spun a full 360 to track down the voice.

"My, my, welcome home Tatsuya" a familiar female voice said.

Recognizing who the person was, I sprang into a defensive stance and kept my eyes peeled for anything physical while my sensors kept blaring away that someone was here.

"Alright, what the hell do you want bitch?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt Tatsuya. Is this how you treat an old friend?"

"Friend? Since when exactly? Last I remember was me handing your ass to you"

"You really did hurt me just now, but I know better than to pick a fight with the famous _Assassin_ "

Keeping a straight face, I processed in my mind on just how much this girl knows about me.

"Don't try to hide it, I can see it in your eyes. The fire that burns so bright, the fire that hunts down and destroys spirits. Yes, yes, that's right. I know very much about you"

"And? So what? Yes I am a spirit killer, but what is that gonna change? You want to offer yourself up?"

"No, no, I don't intend to do so"

"Ok this is getting out of hand, get out of my room. You have five seconds or else I'll drag you out myself"

"Wait, hear me out for a second. I have a favour to ask of you"

Hearing the sudden change in her voice, I knew she was desperate for something. Keeping a calm face, I decided to hear her out.

"Wow, the famous Nightmare comes to me for help. That's a surprise. Alright, what is it then?"

"I know that you have worked in DEM before so I would like to ask about their files"

"Files? What does DEM have? Couldn't you just sneak in there anyway?"

"I have tried, unfortunately their encryption code is too hard for me to hack. That's why I need you to steal some files for me"

"Huh? Couldn't you have just bribed one of the workers?"

"I did, but I got too carried away and how do you say…...I devoured them"

"Wow, and what's in it for me?"

"Well, if you do that for me. Then I won't kill anybody else"

"Pfffffttt, please. Like I would believe that. Come back with a better proposal next time. Until then, fuck off"

"Wait"

"What?"

Seeing the girlish figure step out from behind the shadows. My suspicions were confirmed as Kurumi Tokisaki was standing right before me. She was wearing her orange and black astral dress and wore a smile.

"I would like to strike a deal instead. You help me, I help you"

"For what? You don't know my goals"

"You want to find the first spirit right?"

"I gave up the hunt a long time ago. Besides, what good will it do"

"I too am hunting the first spirit, but in order to do that, I must travel back in time and kill her there and then"

"You suicidal? That is by far the most reckless plan I have ever heard. You don't even know about the first spirit and yet you want to go back in time and engage in a one on one. That is pure stupidity"

"My, my, when did you start caring about me so much"

Biting my lower lip, I hadn't realised until now that I was blushing when I said the last speech.

"Never mind that, point is, that plan is too reckless. If Intel serves me right, the first spirit hasn't been spotted in the last 20 years. Anyone of the spirits around the world could be the first spirit. Tohka could be the first sport, Yoshino could even be the first spirit, Hell even Shidou could be it"

"That's where you're wrong, only one spirit know about it. Yet I don't know where that specific spirit is. That's why I need your help"

"Sheesh, fine. Continue with your reckless plan if you must. I'll get those files for you. Just what are they though?"

"A file database on every spirit that DEM has encountered. Specifically a spirit that has appeared after the first one"

"Well, seems like easy access. DEM has such high recording standards they even record daily lifestyles of their employees. It shouldn't be too hard to find since the files are sorted by dates"

"So you will really do it?"

"Yeah, give me some time. Although I wonder why you still didn't just sneak in and take it for yourself"

"Like I said, their security network is strong"

"Fine, I'll get your petty files"

"Thank you Tatsuya darling, I knew I could count on you"

"Hang on a sec, don't get too carried away"

"Haha, if you want, there is still a place open for the both of us working together. Think about it, tracking down the first spirit, it could help me and you. Oh and one other thing, if you're free, come and visit me. I feel lonely you know"

Seeing her disappear through the floor, I shook my head and sat down on the bed.

Jeez, what the hell did I get myself into now? The alleged Nightmare comes to my apartment for a favour. That is something you don't get everyday.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Get the files for her and hope she leaves us alone"

"Something tells me she won't be leaving us alone"

"What makes you say that?"

"Hunch"

Rolling over the bed, I reached for my phone on the table top and opened it. Flipping through my contacts, I noticed a new person in my address book. Finding Kurumi's name in my contact's, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Jeez, she even left her phone number. The fuck?"

As the phone vibrated, the vibration style was that of receiving a message. Seeing that it was from Kurumi, I opened the message.

" _Hi Tatsuya._

 _Once you have gotten the files, meet me at the top of the school rooftop._

 _Good luck darling~"_

Reading the message multiple times, I scratched my head in confusion as to why she kept calling me "Darling"

Ok, first of all, she has to stop calling me Darling. We are in no sort or relationship whatsoever. Two, if I find her in this place again, I will literally kill her for trespassing. Third, I am only doing this just so she would leave me the fuck alone.

"So when do we begin?"

"Tonight, by then we can deliver the bloody thing and be done with this crap"

"Well, you're the type that wants to get things done quick"

"Well, if you have a psychopathic girl asking you for favours and calls you darling for no reason whatsoever. I'd like to get this job dond now and hope she leaves me alone"

"Suit yourself, Anyway. We must return to Evie, she is anticipating our return correct?"

"Oh yeah, completely forgot about her"

"Wow…...just wow…"

"Eh, I tend to forget sometimes"

"More like all the time"

"Shut up"

Exiting the room, I made my up to the rooftop. Jumping off, I soared through the sky and let the wind flow against me. Gaining altitude, it wasn't before long I broke through the high cloud belt and spotted the Insight Carrier in the distance. Flying over there, I landed on the empty deck and made my to the door.

"Hello there Evie"

"Greetings Captain, I see you have remarkable powers at your disposal"

"Um, why thank you"

"I have researched on the so called spirits. But there were two results so I read them all. The first is about ghostly figures that haunt a specific place or person. The second one is a being with unimaginable power"

"Umm, I meant the one with unimaginable power"

"There are a lot of articles about them and footages. Sadly they are all military files so I hacked them"

"Say what?"

"Yes sir, I hacked the JSGDF servers and have analysed various video feeds. Most of these so called spirits are girls which is odd. They are labelled as a huge threat to humanity and appear through spatial quakes that deal massive damage in the process. Sir these spirits must be exterminated"

"Ah, about that, there is a group that somehow seals the spirits powers. Once their powers are sealed, they no longer pose a threat. However if they are mentally unstable, they will regain their powers"

"It is too risky by my standards, If what you say is true then the group must be highly skilled and better equipped than this so called AST group"

"Well, not by a long shot. But yeah they are quite well equipped"

"Sir, permission to speak"

"Go ahead"

"I have recently done some scans on you and the results are rather bothersome. You are somehow producing a large amount of energy that is unknown to me yet it is very dangerous. This has led me to believe that you are a spirit. Is it true sir?"

"...to be honest Evie…...I am a spirit…."

"...I see"

"If you are viewing me as a threat then I shall leave"

"No sir, I do not view you as threat. Rather as a vigilante"

"Huh?"

"I have seen the videos sir. They are quite extreme, but the actions you do are nonetheless justifiable"

"Say what?"

"It is true sir, the footage from the rooftop of some school proves it"

"That ain't justifiable. It was merely a bad accident"

"How about that time when you saved the sinking passenger liner?"

"Where did you find that?"

"A blog was featured about it 1 year ago"

"I see, was there a video"

"A short clip sir. But it still showed you in it"

"That's weird, you don't know what I even look like"

"By running the same energy scans you projected in that clip and comparing it. There is a 93% percent match"

"Damn, that was quick"

"I was programmed for combat sir, I always study my enemies"

My heart skipped a beat as she mentioned the last part which gave me a chilling feel.

"Not you sir, you are not an enemy"

"Well…..That's a relief"

"But sir, if a spirit appears in this city. Do I have permission to engage?"

"No, do not engage until I say so, just sit back and analyse them"

"Understood sir"

"What time is it?"

"15:26"

"Right, I think I'll wait until it's darker"

Sitting down in what seemed to be the captains chair, I relaxed myself and let the soft cushion absorb me.

"Aaaaaaahhhh, much better"

"Agreed sir"

"Keep doing what you best, I'll be relaxing here"

"Understood sir"


	11. Chapter 11

"Evie, what time is it?"

"20:10"

"Alright, thanks. I'll be leaving for my infiltration op now"

"Understood sir, good luck"

"I make my own luck Evie"

Smiling as I exited the bridge, I opened the heavy air tight doors and stepped out onto the empty landing deck. Raising a hand, I shielded my eyes from the strong wind currents blowing against my face. Leaping off, I rocketed through the sky with a bang blowing clouds apart as I went through them.

Within minutes I was already at Tenguu city and en route to the dull black building in the middle. Banking to the left, I slowly descended upon a building opposite of it. Changing into my combat outfit, I was now ready to begin the mission.

"This time, we go in and get the file"

"No killing?"

"No killing, just knock em out"

"I'll try"

"Don't try! Do!"

"OK fine"

Scanning the windows for an entry point, I found none as all of them we're locked.

Damn, guess I'll have to open one myself.

Leaping onto the window, I anchored myself in place as I reached for the lock inside. Sensing the lock pin, I twisted it to one side and the window popped open. Slowly pushing it up, I slipped inside and closed it leaving no traces of entry. Looking left and right, the hallway seemed to extend as far as the eye could see.

Choosing the left path, I silenced my footsteps and quickly made my way down the corridor. Seeing a map at the end of the hallway, I decided to check it. Out.

"Alright, where is the server lab at"

"There, 15th floor, room 4-T"

"What floor are we on?"

"Ummmm, 14th"

"One more floor to go up then"

Leaving the map, I spotted a stairway at to my left down a few metres. Smiling to myself, I quickly made my way over to the steps and started climbing. Reaching the 15th floor, I looked around cautiously for any guards. Spotting a camera near me, I ducked behind the wall just as it turned towards me.

"Too close"

"Careful"

Raising a hand, I anchored the camera in one position so it faced away from me. Dashing forward, I slipped past the camera with ease and released the anchor. Keeping my head up, a sign came up saying _"3-T"_. Knowing that the server room is up next, I slowly approached my destination.

Hearing footsteps and the noises of some guards, I ducked into a pillar and waited.

"Hey, you heard the news?"

"What"

"Mister Wescott is coming next month"

"Really?"

"Yep, apparently he's not too happy with the reports about this branch"

"You mean the attack awhile back?"

"Yeah, that Ghost bastard took out our friends and handed our top fighters their ass on a plate"

"Who is he?"

"Don't know"

"Rumour has it that he's a spirit and wants to kill us"

"Really? I thought….."

Seeing the guards walk by, I slipped out of my hiding spot and pressed on.

"Jeez, you really did make a mess"

"Guess I left a scar on their property"

"And now good old Isaac is coming"

"Perfect, now I can kill his ass right in front of Ellen"

"Really?"

"Nah, unless provoked"

"Hah, sooner or later they will"

"Oh, they'll get one hell of a surprise"

Stopping the sign _"4-T"_ I looked at the bright metallic door. Pressing the button, the door slid open with a hiss revealing a large computer room with one big fat monitor in the middle surrounded by servers. Seeing a guy in a lab coat sleeping at the table, I closed the door and walked over to him. Tapping his shoulder, he awoke with a start.

"Oh! Director I am so sorry" he said while looking at me.

"No director here pal" I respond and his eyes grew wide with fear.

Throwing a light punch, I sent him flying off the chair and he landed with a heavy thud. Seeing that the punch knocked him out, I searched his coat for anything important. Fishing out a security card, I read the imprint on it.

"Professor Steiner, head researcher for DEM Japanese branch"

"Well, that's something"

"Level 4 access files granted"

"Get it on the computer then"

Sitting down on the chair, I swiped the security card over the scanner and the computer changed the screen to welcome sign. As the sign disappeared, I moved over to the many archives about spirits. Clicking on a random file, it opened to reveal something very interesting.

"The hell is this?"

"What?"

"These dates, they're all shipping times and transportation routes. All for the next upcoming months and so on"

"Guess they like to organize things fast"

"Look at this, top priority shipping. Material A. Heavy security has been placed over it"

"Seems that DEM is hiding something important"

"Quite important indeed"

Opening one of the drawers, I spotted a hard drive sitting at the bottom. Plugging it in, I wiped the memory on it and transferred the shipping files onto it. Closing the shipping files, I maneuvered around the archive for spirits dating back to 30 years ago.

Only two results came up but the very first was locked due to security reasons. Clicking on the second one, it came up in a page about something to do with a Material A. Not caring anyway, I dragged the file into the hard drive. Looking around some more, a certain research document caught my eye. Opening it, the file was about an all body cloaking device.

Reading the short description, I was quite intrigued about it.

" _Phantom device. Allows the wearer to completely disappear from sight within seconds. The device can be used in a wide variety of scenarios and can operate in any weather. By using advanced mirroring system and light bending technology, this device is the pinnacle of stealth technology. When using it for direct combat. Users firing guns will disrupt the field for a few milliseconds giving their positions away. Use with caution"_

Well, that's the short description. Jeez, there's a whole database on this bloody thing. I wonder, where is it located. Aha, gotcha.

Transferring the research document about the Phantom device onto the hardrive, I removed the hard drive safely and deleted the research files on the computer. Finding the backup in the cloud server, I deleted it and sent a delete order to all the other research files around the world. Stuffing the harddrive in my pocket, I lifted the unconscious scientist off the floor and placed him the chair.

Exiting the room, I rounded the bend only to run into two guards.

"Freeze!"

Springing into action, I darted towards them and grabbed their heads. Smashing them together, their helmets broke with a sickening crack and their bodies fell to the floor.

"Where are we going?"

"14th floor"

"Why?"

"There is something I must get"

"Oh boy"

Diving down the flight of stairs, I landed on the fourteenth floor with a roll. Looking around, I started making my way down the corridor searching for the room.

"5-P, Gotcha"

Pressing a button, the door slid open to reveal a dimly lit room. All around the place where wires and computers with gas tanks sitting at the side. In the middle, a pair of black gloves sat there suspended in thin air. Moving cautiously, I approached the suspended gloves. Deciding to YOLO it, I swiped the gloves from their locks and the whole room turned a bright red as the alarms started blaring.

"Well, you gone and done it now boy"

"Relax, I got this"

Putting the gloves on, I noticed that the ends of them were cut. Meaning your fingertips were exposed. Looking around the black gloves, I noticed a green band on the bottom. Tapping it, I felt a cold feeling rush over me as the device activated.

Hearing loud bang, the door opened and about 16 guards rushed in scanning the area. Standing in one place, the guards all shone their lights around finding the thief.

"Damnit! Check all floors, the phantom gloves have been stolen!"

"Roger"

"You two, stay here"

"Yes sir"

Seeing the rest of the guards leave, I decided to try out my new toy. Walking up to one of the guards, I threw a punch at him and his body flew across to the other side of the room breaking computers and such.

Seeing the other guard panic in fear, I lifted him off the ground threw him towards the wall. Seeing the lights go out in his eyes, I exited the research room. Sprinting towards a window, I crashed through it and descended upon the next rooftop. Landing with a roll, I got up and looked back. Guards were swarming the window and started scanning the perimeter. Hoping to the next rooftop, I silently made my escape.

"Well that was easy"

"Too easy"

"Why do I have a feeling that Kurumi could've just done this herself? I mean, we just entered the server room and used the guy's card. Boom simple and done"

"Something must've kept her out. If she couldn't do it then somebody must be stopping her"

"Like who?"

"Beats me"

"Although it's odd. Ellen never leaves Isaac's side. What was she doing in this branch awhile back? Isaac wasn't here"

"Dunno, usually she follows orders from Isaac like a slave"

"Personal sex toy eh?"

"Probably, the way she cares for him is weird too"

"Oh well, maybe he really is pleasuring her all the time"

"Haha, strongest wizard of humanity fucking a rich corporate dude. Nothing wrong there"

"Exactly, porn plot all over again"

"Ok, this is getting weirder"

"Aahahaha"

Stopping in my tracks, I uncloaked myself and fetched my phone. Dialing Kurumi's number, I waited patiently as the ringing tone played.

"Hi Tatsuya"

That voice, so sweet yet deadly at the same time.

"Oh hi, yeah I got your files. When do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow, at the school roof"

"Fine"

"Thank you Darling~"

"You need to stop calling me that"

"Ara Ara~ don't you like me?"

"No not that, we aren't in any sort of relationship jeez"

"So you do like me"

"Ummmmmmm…...you know what, I'll meet you there at 11:00 see ya"

Ending the call, I breathed a sigh of relief. Realizing that I had been sweating throughout the conversation, I wiped the sweat of my forehead. Putting the phone back, I jumped up and flew towards the carrier for a good night's sleep.

"We're sleeping at the carrier tonight"

"Fine by me"

Letting out a yawn, I rubbed my eyes as the wind blew against my coat. Checking to see if the hard drive was still there, I felt the rectangular object in my right pocket. Gaining more altitude, I broke the cloud sheets and spotted Evie in the distance. Her blue headlights illuminated the night sky making her a beacon.

Landing on the empty deck, I gazed at the huge Phalanx turrets which we're busy sitting idle. Closing the air tight doors, I slowly made my way over to the bridge.

"Welcome back Captain"

"Hey Evie, so what did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing much, just some surveillance. I launched a drone 25 minutes ago above the city"

"Oh, surveying the city I see"

"Yes, although I have something to say captain"

"What?"

"I detected two strong hurricanes to the west heading towards Tenguu city. Although for some odd reason they just disappeared instantly"

"That is strange. Keep a lookout and see what you can find"

"Yes sir"

Walking over to the large window, I looked out at the night sky. Spotting a moving object in the distance, I squinted my eyes to get a clearer view. As the flying object approached, it turned out to be a reaper drone. As the drone banked around the rear, it came in for landing on the angled deck as it was only place to land. As the drone touched the carrier's deck, it slowly came to an abrupt halt in the middle.

The drone then slowly made it's way to an elevator platform where it would be store. As the drone ground below the drone started sinking, it slowly disappeared out of sight.

"Drones done?"

"Yes sir, scouting has been complete. I will launch jets next"

"Say what?"

"I need to exercise each and one of my planes in the hangar and test them to see if they are combat worthy"

"What sir of planes do you have?"

"I have 30 F/A-18 hornets, 2 originals, 4 C models, 6 A models and 18 E models. I have 4 EA-18G growlers in reserve and 2 Reaper drones. In addition I have 20 F-22 raptors. 20 fixed wing helicopters most of them are Seahawks and Sea Dragons. And the remaining 14 are the experimental quin jets"

"I see….who flies them?"

"Me sir"

"How? That is virtually impossible"

"I am programmed to fly over 100 different aircraft at the same time"

"I see, that must take a lot of processing power"

"Indeed sir, although where will we get fuel for the aircraft?"

"How long until it runs out?"

"19 months sir"

"Ok, how much do you need?"

"3.5 million gallons, so we won't have to resupply for the next year or so"

"Uhuh, and your repulsor engines don't need fuel?"

"No sir, they run on a different source"

"I see, do I still have to provide?"

"No need sir, that is taken care of already"

"Understood"

Hearing a loud roar outside, I glanced outside the window just in time to see to F/A-18C hornets take off using the catapults. Their engines roaring through the night sky as they zipped through the clouds. Staring in awe, I always wondered what it would be like to sit in a cockpit.

"Oh Evie, I need you to scan some files for me please"

"Will do sir"

Moving over to the captain's area, I plugged in the DEM hard drive into one of the monitors. Seeing the contents of the drive pop up, I ran a diagnosis scan on them for any hidden trackers. Copying the Phantom gloves into the main system, I ejected the disk and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Evie, try reading those files I transferred, see if anything catches your eye"

"Understood sir"

Taking a seat in the comfy leather chair, I relaxed myself as the sounds of jets could be heard outside. Seeing another F/A-18 hornet zoom by, I barely could even make out the model since it was so fast.

"Sir, try checking the left hand glove. There seems to be a chip there"

"Oh, what does it do?"

"Tracking chip"

"Right"

Removing the left glove, I pressed it to feel any sort of hard substance. Feeling a small rectangular object at the end, I slowly pushed it out and it fell onto my lap. Grabbing it, I chucked it onto the monitor.

"That it?"

"Yes sir, please deposit it in the tray there"

Hearing a small whir from my right, I saw a black tray pop out. Dropping the chip in, I watched as it slid back in.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Prepare a surprise for our pursuers"

"I see"

Looking outside again, this time, 2 F-22 raptors took off from the main deck and disappeared into the clouds.

Jeez, this ship is a literal fortress. Operates like a normal aircraft carrier, using EMALS(Electromagnetic Aircraft Launch System)and the jet blast deflector. All aircraft launch from the main deck while the ones landing land on the slanted deck in the rear. Landing jets is a challenge, stopping them is another. Using arrestor wires and transferring the kinetic energy of the plane to the hydraulic damping system. Damn how do I know this? Wait, how do the aircraft transfer back to the main deck?

"Evie, how do you transfer the landed aircraft back on the main deck?"

"Using the elevators stored on the port side. Port side elevator is located near the edge. Same with what I used for the reaper drone earlier on"

"Oh, right"

"And I used a motorised ramp to move the planes into the hangar or for takeoff again"

"Right, that is quite impressive"

"Although the port side elevator is quite risky sometimes, I use clamps to hold the planes"

"Ok, this is too high tech for me"

"Indeed sir, these are revolutionary carriers"

"Except we're the only ones using it"

"Agreed"

"Do you have nukes?"

"Yes sir"

"Right, I'm not gonna ask how much though"

"Understood sir"

"Ok, continue with your exercise. I shall take my leave. Good night Evie"

"Good night sir"

Standing up from my seat, I was about to exit the door when I realised something.

"Evie, where are the captains quarters located?"

"Just follow the green light sir"

"Thanks"

Seeing a green line pop up, I followed it around the ship and memorized the route. Stopping at a door labelled "Captain's Quarters", the green light disappeared and I pushed the door open. Stepping into a grandly lavished room, the walls were decorated with many historical pictures notably world war 2 paintings. Looking at the bed, it was a king sized bed with soft covers and what seemed to be a very expensive blanket.

Not caring about anything else, I kicked off my boots and landed on the soft bed. Immediately my body was absorbed by the bed, feeling the bed consume me, I indulged in it's softness. Falling asleep immediately I couldn't care less about anything else.

*next day

Getting up with a groan, I scratched my head and looked at my surroundings. Seeing that I was still onboard the ship, I slowly got off the bed and fixed it. Strapping on my boots, I opened the door and closed it. Making my way to the bridge, I was greeted by the morning sun as I stepped inside.

"Ah jeez! Fuck the sun"

"You can't fuck the sun sir"

"Sarcasm much?"

"Good morning sir"

"You too, any coffee?"

"Lounge room is behind the bridge sir"

"Right"

Making my way over to the lounge room, I was greeted with a wide variety of appliances. Ignoring them, I only had one appliance to use and that was the coffee machine. Ordering an espresso, the machine whirred to life and poured the drink into the cup. Grabbing the hot drink, I took a sip and headed back towards the bridge.

Right, all I have to do now is give the hard drive to Kurumi and be done with it. Although I am intrigued about her plans. Stupid as it may seem, it is achievable.

"Evie, what time is it?"

"10:26"

Stopping in my tracks, I realised that I would have to meet Kurumi at 11:00. Slowly sipping the contents of my drink I decided to wait it out. Placing the empty mug on a random tray, I got up and checked the time.

"Time check"

"Time check, 10:50"

"Right I'm leaving, keep watch"

Exiting the bridge and out onto the flight deck, I laughed myself into the air and flew about to Tenguu city. Spotting Raizen high in the distance, I banked to the left and slowly made my descent. Landing softly, I looked around for Kurumi.

"Well, she ain't here" I muttered to myself.

"Hi Darling!" a voice said.

Hearing the voice from behind, I tried to spin around but was pushed to the ground as that person crashed into me.

"Ouch"

"Aw, something hurt you?"

"Can you stop hugging me so I can get up?"

"Silly me"

Feeling the grip loosen, I got back up and dusted myself. Fetching the hard drive from my pocket, I handed it over to her. Seeing her take it gently, she smiled innocently as she stuffed it in her pocket.

"Well, then, that's your files given. I hope you don't have any more errands left"

"No errands as for now dear, but, are you free?"

"Say what?"

"Are you free?"

"Hmmmm, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I had nothing planned for the day and I was thinking if you could take me out?"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec. You're asking me to take you out on a date? Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Why not? Is it wrong for a girl to ask a guy out?"

Feeling my cheeks turn red, I wriggled in my spot nervously.

"No, it ain't wrong. Although, which one are you? Clone or the real Kurumi?"

"I can assure you I am the real one. I am still recovering you know?"

"Right….shouldn't you be asking Shidou this sort of question? Didn'T you declare your love for him? Said you wanted to become one with him?"

"You're right there. But I can't because you're here. Oh my Tatsuya, you're very interesting. I have been watching you for awhile now"

Seeing her inch closer to me, I slowly took a step back.

"You're very very, interesting. Much more interesting than Shidou. Although I have declared my love for Shidou, something keeps telling me he isn't the one. Rather you…"

Shaking my head, I tried to process everything that she just said.

Who? Me? What the Fuck? How? When? What? Really? How did it end up like this? Is she serious?! Did she take drugs? No a spirit cannot get affected by drugs. So why the Fuck is she acting like this?

"After revealing yourself, I have been thinking about you non-stop. You keep appearing in my head now and then. That's why, I have come to you. And since you're here, there's no stopping me in making you mine"

"Ok, hang on just one tiny bit here. What? Are you serious? Is something wrong with you? Shidou might be the solution"

"No, Shidou is not the solution. You're the perfect guy in every way possible"

"Ok, that's a lie"

"Not in my eyes, the way you fought me still sends a shock down my body. It felt good Tatsuya, to get pounded by you"

This is getting weird now. And that last part was a bit too erotic in my opinion.

Without realizing it, Kurumi had already appeared right in front of me and was now less than 3 cm away from me. Feeling a hand run against my cheek, I felt my cheeks burn red as she touched me.

"Oh, that smooth skin. I finally touched you. Oh how I longer for you as well"

"Ok, that's the same thing you said to Shidou"

"But it feels right saying it too you~"

Holy Fuck! She is bloody serious. And to top it all off, it's the real fuxking Kurumi. Her magical displacement is off the charts meaning that it really is her!

"Make me yours Tatsuya"

"Huh?!"

"Make me yours~"

Oh God! This is bad, really bad. I don't know if the lust she is radiating for consumption of my body or actually wanting me as her lover.

"Please, I beg you"

"Whaaaaaaa….."

Feeling her press her body against mine, I her chest press against me which sent a dozens of alarms blaring.

"This isn't happening, this is all a dream"

"Except it isn't dear. I'm here"

"Ah shit!"

"Oooh, such words"

"How do you find that nice?"

"Does it matter?"

If I don't act now, then she'll do something unexpected.

"That's it, I think you're drunk Kurumi"

"But I'm not, I haven't touched a single drink yet"

"Oh, ummmmmmm…"

"Don't try to get out of this one Tatsuya. You're mine and I'm yours too"

"...what…"

"Just accept me"

"For the crimes and atrocities you have committed?"

Seeing her step back with a painful look, I decided that I may have gone a bit too far.

"That wasn't nice. Coming from you"

"What? You just simply declared your love to me and just think I'm going to accept it? I don't think so"

Seeing her clench her fist in anger, she now wore a very painful look. Without word she took off and jumped over to the next building and out of sight.

"You gone and done it now"

"Ah shit! Fuck"

Punching the ground, I cracked the surface as the blast was uncontrollable.

"She actually had feelings for you dickhead"

"How do you know? She could simply just get close and kill me"

"That's because you haven't lived with women before. Trust me, I know a girl likes a guy when I see one"

"Oh no"

"And you just broke someone's heart bitch"

Grabbing my hair, I went to my knees and thought out my bad decisions.

"Shit!"

"Damn right!"

"Fuck, what did I do?!"

"Broke someone else's heart"

"Fuck"

"She probably wanted another chance bro. Shidou probably opened her eyes, and since you caught her attention. She might as well try her luck with you"

"Fucccccck!"

"Yeah, let the bad decision run you over like a train"

"Godammit!"

"Uhuh"

Looking at my hand, a drop of water slowly slip across it and fell to the ground. Looking up, the clouds turned gloomy and rain started pouring everywhere. Soon the whole of Tenguu city was showered with rain.

"Shit"

"Well, up to you bro"

"Dammit! I'm going to find her. Fix this mess up"

Standing up, I followed in the direction of where Kurumi last went.

Odd she didn't use her Shadows. Usually she could just disappear in them and stay there if I'm correct. So why didn't she use that? And seriously, why would she fall in love with a guy like me? Just how?

Leaping to the next roof, I slip over the railings and made it to the next. Stopping in my tracks, I extended my sensor range and found no one. Cupping my hands together, I yelled.

"KURUMI! KURUMI!"

Silence as the rain dragged on by. Jumping to the next rooftop, I searched the alleyways for any sign of her.

"KURUMI!" I yelled again. "KURUMI!"

Finding no response, I continued the hunt for the next five minutes. Coming to a halt, I decided that she was long gone. Probably taken in by her shadows to cry in pain. Feeling a huge wave guilt wash over me, I went down on my knees and reflected upon my actions.

"Try using your ears for once"

"Why?"

"Do it"

Taking his advice, I listened for anything odd. Straining my hearing, I heard the rain pound the city but no sound of a girl.

"Nothing"

"Try again"

Listening again, I narrowed out the rain and shut out the noise. Listening for anything that would relate to a girl crying, I picked up a sniffle down a few blocks. Standing up, I darted to the next rooftop until I arrived at the spot. Glancing down, I spotted a girl hiding behind one of the dumpsters. Jumping down, I landed a few feet away from her.

Walking slowly, towards her. I saw that she had buried her head in her arms and was busy crying.

"Hey…"

Getting her attention, she gave a startled help and crawled away from me.

"Wait, I'm not here to hurt you"

"You already did"

"Listen, I know that I hurt you and all. But please, it was a mistake"

"How can I trust you?"

"I can assure you can"

"Shidou opened my eyes and gave me a second chance. His words have been clawing away at me for days now and I can't get over them, and then. You came into my mind, I decided to give life a second chance. So I went to you, but now. Everyone treats me as a monster"

"That's not true!"

"You said so yourself!"

"Forget what I said. Listen, I didn't mean this words back then. I wasn't thinking straight. To be honest, you left quite a good impression on my heart when I first saw you"

Seeing the stunned look on her face, I decided to calm her down.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the words I said earlier on. If you can forgive me then I'll promise I'll make it up to you"

"...really?"

"Yes, mark my words. I'll take you out on dates and what not. I'll make it up to you. Please, just forgive me"

"I…..I don't really know what to say…"

Approaching her slowly, I placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin up with the other.

"Trust me, I'll make up to you. If it makes you feel better, then I'll also accept you. I won't reject you"

"Those were the same words Shidou said to me"

"Except I'm saying it now. Gimme a second chance, please"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled not in the way I knew of her. But rather, a normal girlish smile. After a long silent moment she said.

"...fine, I'll give you a second chance…"

Feeling the guilt go away, I pulled her for the biggest hug ever as I felt joy rush through me. Realizing that I had been hugging her for too long, I let her go.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away there for a second"

"No, it was fine. Your scent was satisfying"

"...right…."

Blushing at the concept, I rubbed my chin as the rain kept pouring.

"So uhm, you want to get out of this rain?"

"Head back over to your apartment?"

"Ummm, I got a better place"

"Like where?"

"You can fly right?"

"Yes"

"Well, the place I'm gonna take you is quite secret. So don't go about babbling about it"

"I won't"

"Good, let's go?"

"Umm, if it isn't too much trouble. Can you carry me?"

"...you're hopeless. Get on"

Seeing a smile spread across her face, she slowly walked towards me. Not wasting anymore time, I grabbed her by the legs and back and carried her in a princess style. Jumping off the ground, I felt two warm hands curl around my neck. Looking at Kurumi, she just offered a smile as we soared through the sky.

Spotting Evie in the distance, I put all my power into my flight and soared over to the carrier. Landing on the deck, I tried putting her body down but she wouldn't budge.

"Kurumi, I think it's best if you wall here"

"No, I like it this way"

Jeez, is this the same psychopathic girl from before? I barely recognized attitude. She still has that same erotic voice and same figure. But her current attitude has changed drastically. Maybe she really did give life a second chance.

"Is this?..."

"Yes, a fully functional flying ship"

"Amazing!"

Seeing the way she responded to that. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

Leading her out and into the ship, I closed the air tight doors with a heavy thud. Seeing that we we're both drenched, I lead her through the ship.

"Welcome back Captain, I see you have brought a friend"

"Yes, um, do you have any spare clothing lying around?"

"Uniforms sir"

"Will do"

Leading her out of the bridge and towards the Captain's quarters, I hadn't realized that I had been tugging her hand the whole time. But it was the least of my worries.

Damn her hand is soft. Quite smooth too.

"Was that a talking Robot?"

"Yes, now then. Please go and have a nice shower in my room. Utilize whatever necessities you need"

Opening the door, I pulled her inside and shut it. Pointing my hand at the door to the right, she silently stepped in and shut the door. Hearing the showers turn on shortly after, I changed back into my regular clothes and sat at the desk.

30 minutes went by and the sounds of the shower turning off could be heard inside. Hearing the door creak open, Kurumi stepped outside with her hair dripping wet.

Biting myself, I never realized she look this sexy before.

"Like what you see dear~"

Looking away, I blushed as the memories came flooding back.

"Put some clothes on dammit"

"Awww, don't you have any other clothes?"

"Uhhhh, hang on"

Moving over to the nearby closet. I opened it to reveal a nearly ironed naval uniform. The size meant it was for women. Grabbing it, I handed it over to her. Looking away, I waited for her to change.

"How do I look?"

Twirling around, my heart instantly skipped a beat as I looked at her in awe. The uniform seemed to fit her well, but her breast were somewhat revealing. She kept her twin pigtails and the bangs covering her left eye was still there.

"That…..looks absolutely beautiful"

Seeing her blush, she smiled as walked over to me.

"I guess I should return the favour then"

"What?"

Before I could react, Kurumi wrapped her arms around my neck and was now sitting on my lap. If anyone walked in right now it would look like some obvious porn plot. Feeling a sweat roll down the right side of my head, I shook nervously. Without warning, Kurumi leaned in and licked the sweat off. Shuddering at the act, I didn't know whether to feel scared or horny.

"Kiss me"

"What…."

As she neared in closer, our nose were virtually touching each other now.

"Kiss me" she said softly.

"...I haven't, kissed a girl before" I replied sheepishly.

"Oh you poor thing, let me show you how"

Without warning, our lips soon met. Feeling her soft lips against mine was the most heart stopping thing ever. Feeling her toungue inside my mouth, we both wrestled as for who would be the dominant. As we both separated, I felt a new sort of fire burn inside of me. Pulling her in, I kissed her again and we both passionately made out.

"Ara Ara, wasn't so hard right?"

"Guess not, you're a great kisser by the way"

Seeing her blush at the compliment, I stifled a laugh as her face was the most cutest thing I saw.

"I feel different. Part of me wants to start a new life while the other one wants to keep me the old way"

"Be yourself, be who you are. That's what I like about people, I tend to grow stronger relationships with others who be themselves"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then I won't change then"

"Good"

"Tatsuya?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still like me if I kill someone?"

"Depends, if the person is a thug or criminal. Then by all means, go ahead"

"Are you really ok with that?"

"Eh, as long as it isn't an innocent person. I will not tolerate innocents"

"Ok, whatever you say dear"

"You want to have something to eat?"

"Sure!"

Motioning for her to get off, I patted her head and watched as she reacted like a kitten. Hearing a soft purr from her, I stifled a laugh as I found it really cute.

"You know, maybe you should dress up as a cat sometimes"

"Really?!"

"Just for the sake of seeing you in a cat costume. I bet you would look 100% cute in it"

"If you say so"

"Haha"

Grabbing her hand, I gently lead her through the maze like ship. Eventually we reached the bridge and towards lounge room. Motioning for her to take a seat, I checked the fridge for whatever food there was.

"Hmmm, what do have here?"

Hearing a ding from the oven, I tilted my head to one side in confusion. Opening the oven, inside sat a very tasty looking Turkey. Feeling my mouth drool, I grabbed a pair of mittens and pulled out the tray. As the scent of the Turkey filled the room, I heard Kurumi moan in pleasure as the scent filled her nostrils.

"Wow dear, you really have a good sense of taste"

"Ehehe"

Odd, I never started up the oven let alone cooked Turkey. Who did this?

Finding a note on the side of the tray, I picked it up and read it in my mind.

" _Dear Captain. I have cooked this Turkey well for you and your friend there. I also prepared drinks and the likes. Enjoy your evening_

 _-Evie"_

Smiling, I set down the note and carried the turkey over to the table. Grabbing two plates and utensils, J set them down neatly. Grabbing rice and the sorts I set them down neatly.

"Now then, I don't know how the culture works here. But dig in"

"Yes, thank you for the food"

As Kurumi slowly grabbed a leg, I sat back and watched her much down on the food.

"This is really good!" she exclaimed.

"Finish the food first before speaking"

"Sorry"

Laughing at the scene, I sat back and continued watching her devour the leg. Grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels, I moved over to the fridge and fetched some coke. Pouring the two drinks together, I smelt the strong essence. Taking a sip of the contents, I felt my body relax as the alcohol coursed through my body.

"What's that?"

"Oh, Jack Daniels"

"Can I have some?"

"Sure, after eating"

"Fine"

Grabbing my plate, I too dug in. After 40 minutes of chatting and eating. I was already full, but for Kurumi however she was still hungry.

"Can I have that drink now?"

"Sure"

Grabbing a glass, I poured in the coke and mixed the whiskey. Handing the glass to her, she drank all the contents in one go.

"Easy there, take it slow. Enjoy it"

"More!"

"Fine"

Pouring another glass, I handed it to her. Seeing her down the contents again, she slammed the glass asking for more. Pouring again, this time she drank the contents slowly. Drinking g out of my glass, I stared at Kurumi in the eye as I drank my drink. Seeing her eye me back, I placed the glass back down.

"Hic, I feel dizzy, Hic"

"Oh great"

"Hic, Tatsuya…..catch…..me"

Seeing her body fall to one side, I dashed forward and caught it moments before it hit the ground. Shaking my head, I watched as she purred in her sleep. Feeling something soft, I squeezed said soft thing multiple times. Looking at what I grabbed, I blushed so hard since I was grabbing her breast. Not mentioning anything, I shifted my hand to someplace else.

Picking her up in a princess carry style, I carried her all the way back to my quarters. Opening the door with gravity kinesis, I placed her down on the soft bed. Rubbing her hair, I kissed her forehead and stepped back and watched as she tossed to one side as the softness engulfed her. Laughing silently, I closed the door silently and heads back to the bridge.

"How was it captain?"

"Fairly alright, hope she enjoyed herself. Although her passing out was unexpected"

"Well, as expected"

"Anyway, how was your day?"

"Still watching the skies as usual. The rain was unexpected though"

"Hmmmm, well nothing we can do"

"Yes. Although I may have attracted the attention if the Japanese air force"

"How?"

"I accidentally flew one of the jets close by yesterday. It was an F-22 and they all saw it when I dropped out of the clouds"

"Eh, they'll brush it off I guess"

"Hope so"

"Got any musical tracks there?"

"Like?"

"Hmmm, play some Avicii songs"

"Playing "The days""

Hearing the smooth strumming pattern and xylophone playing, I sat back in my seat and listened to the soothing soundtrack. Before long I had fallen asleep in my chair.

"Waaah!"

Looking around the silent bridge. I got up from my seat and retired back to my quarters. Opening the door, I was surprised as Kurumi was sitting on the bed.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep"

"I couldn't sleep without you"

"Oh…..well, I can't just simply get into bed you know"

Feeling her tug at my shirt, I was dragged into the bed and the covers instantly covered the two of us. Feeling snuggle up against me, I stifled a laugh as her face was extraordinarily cute. Stroking her hair, I heard mumble a don't stop. Continuing, I kept stroking her hair until a I fell asleep.

Damn, who would've thought the famous nightmare would end up sleeping in my bed. This is crazy, yet somehow it feels right. Maybe I might be her key to liberate her from her sins. Who knows?


	12. Chapter 12

"Tatsuya, Tatsuya~" a soft girlish like voice rang throughout my head.

"...w-what?..." I replied tiredly.

"It's time to wake up~" she sang.

"Five more minutes….." I said.

"Awwwwww" she said.

Letting out a yawn, I turned to one side and dozed off to sleep again. Feeling a pair of hands run along my back, I arched my body back since it tickled like hell.

"Ahhh Fuck, that is sensitive you know"

"Ara, Ara, it's funny to watch your reaction"

"Eh, wait…."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"9:35"

"Oh, that's late"

"I had some fun with your robot while you were sleeping"

"Huh?"

"She told me many things about you and your ship"

"She did? Since when did she have a profile on me?"

"Don't know. But it was very interesting to hear what she had to say about you. And believe me, I was very intrigued"

Hearing her lick her lips, I shuddered a bit at the sound and imagined her devouring me.

"Ahahahahaha! The way you react dear is priceless. Don't worry, I won't eat you. You're special to me"

Calming down a bit, I turned and faced her. Without warning, Kurumi instantly fell on top of my body and sent a wave of pain through me.

"Oooooof!"

"My, My, such a strong body you have"

"That….hurt"

"Fufufu…...it was worth it though"

"Worth it…..my ass"

"Ahahahhhaha"

Laying her head down on my chest, I noticed that her hair was a mess and she had changed back into her astral dress. Running a hand through her hair, I noticed that it was very smooth. Almost like silk.

"Jesus, what sort of products do you use?"

"Oh, that's nothing for you to worry about"

"If you say so"

"Hey Tatsuya"

"What?"

"I know this is sudden, but, I need to go and deal with something important"

"What kind of important?"

"I checked the files this morning and well, I got what I wanted. I'm afraid I'll have to do this alone though"

"Eh? Alone? You sure?"

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. It's just that I don't want to drag others into the conflict"

"Well, you're not wrong there. Of course I'm not too worried about you dealing with missions alone since you can handle yourself perfectly. But are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's something I must do alone"

"When will you be back?"

"Oh soon, maybe the next day or week"

"What?"

"Don't worry, like I said. I can handle myself"

"Yeah, well, I can't stop you. This so your dream your mission, I can only support you"

Tilting her head to one side, she smiled characteristically and leaned in for a kiss. Kissing her, we both parted shortly.

"That's me leaving my mark. Don't go running around kissing other girls"

"I won't"

Pulling her into a hug, I gently stroked her hair as I felt her heartbeat against my chest.

"I'll go now"

"You know your way out?"

"Yeah, I got used to the ship already"

"Ok, be safe alright?"

"I will"

Waving her goodbye, she exited the quarters and disappeared out of eyesight. Dropping my hand, I felt a tinge of sadness watching her leave.

"Well, how was your night?"

"Pretty good"

"Use protection?"

"Fuck off"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing asshole"

"Ah, that was fun. So how does it feel to love someone?"

"Feel? Feels weird really, never actually had feelings that much for one person. And to be honest, it was quite sad watching her leave"

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon enough"

"I hope. Godammit I miss her scent already"

"Whoa! That was unexpected"

"You bet. What are we doing today?"

"Don't know, beats me really"

"Say, when does school start?"

"Ummmmmm…."

"Shit"

"Oh well, I think tomorrow might be a good time"

"Well…..better come up with a good ass response or else the teacher will have us for lunch"

"Eh, just say that I had a cold that's all"

"Right…."

*1 month later

"Greetings Captain" Evie said as I walked into the bridge.

"Oh, hi Evie" I replied.

"How was school?" she asked.

Sighing, I slumped down in the captain's chair with a heavy feeling. "Terrible, boring, at least it's the weekend tomorrow" I said and she laughed.

"That's life sir, anyway, I have a voicemail for you" she said.

Jerking my head up, I could only speculate who would leave such a message. "Play it please" I said.

"Hi Darling!"

Realizing that it was Kurumi, I sat upright in my chair in surprise. Hearing her voice ooze out of the speaker like butter, I smiled at it's beauty.

"Sorry for not showing up in a while. I know you must be thinking about me right? Well, I have been thinking about you as well. I miss you dearly even though it's only been a few weeks"

That innocence, one would mistaken her as a cute innocent girl when in reality she is one hell of psychopathic killer. But that's what I like about her, to be rank her psychopathic side is something to wonder about.

"I'll be over in a bit, see you soon dear~"

Hearing her giggle at the end, I bit my lower lip in an attempt to not join in. Of course she wouldn't hear me, but instincts said so otherwise.

Oh well, welcome back Kurumi. You have a crap ton of explaining to do.

"Sir, I am detecting a target approaching from the north"

"I bet that's Kurumi alright"

"Of course it is"

"Well, better greet her then"

Opening the air tight doors, I stepped out onto the empty deck. Feeling the cold wind brush against my face, I ignored it and approached Kurumi who landed on the deck gracefully. Seeing her smile joyfully, I slowly walked towards her while she started in a full out sprint towards me.

"Tatsuya!" she yelled while holding out her arms.

Bracing for impact, I held out my arms ready to embrace her. Catching her body, I wrapped her in the most dearest hug I could give. Twirling around, I heard her cry out in joy. Setting her down, I felt her hands wrap around my neck. Staring into her eyes, we both locked onto each other's gaze and held it for sometime before separating.

"Long time no see darling" she said happily.

"Sheesh, it's been only a few weeks. But I have to admit, I kinda missed your voice" I said.

"Oh, is that all?" she said while eyeing me carefully.

"And, maybe your hair and that beautiful smell of yours" I said while smiling.

"Ahahaha, I knew it. I take it school has been quite the thing?" she said.

"Yes, yes it is" I replied.

"Very well, let's head on in. The cold wind is getting on my nerves" she said.

Leading her inside, I shut the air tight doors and made sure they were properly shut. Heading towards the bridge, Evie greeted Kurumi with a warm greeting.

"Hello there Miss Tokisaki"

"Oh, hi there Evie" she replied.

"Alright, take a seat in the lounge room, I'll be with you shortly" I said and she smiled and walked down the hall.

"She really does like you sir"

"I know that, although it bothers me. Her attitude is something I haven't seen before. Sure it's a change, but did it change her that much?"

"To answer that question sir, I have a video recording captured from one of the drones"

"What did you see?"

"It's best if you watch it on you screen sir"

Seeing the file pop up on my panel, I opened it and started watching the video. The video started out in the night sky as the drone flew over Tenguu city. As the camera zoomed in on what seemed to be an alleyway, I noticed the alleyway was very dark. As the camera zoomed in some more, I picked out a person amongst the darkness. As the footage became clearer, my eyes widened in shock as Kurumi was pinning the guy to the wall by the neck. For the next few shots of video, it showed Kurumi tearing the man apart and devouring him.

Looking away from the scene, I shuddered at the devouring scene. Closing the video, I sat down in my chair and pondered at the video.

Damn, that was unfortunate. This changes my perspective on her. Part of me wants to reject the video while the other wants to accept it. What is Kurumi playing at? Guess I'll confront her with this. There's something she's not sharing.

Standing up, I walked over to the lounge room with a worried look. Entering the room, I was greeted by Kurumi who was sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey…...What's wrong?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"Huh? Oh. Kurumi, I need you to answer some questions for me" I said getting straight to the point.

"Oh, anything for you dear" she said.

"Did you kill and devour when you left?" I said with a serious look.

Seeing the shocked look on her face, she stared at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"I…...I…" she stuttered.

"Be honest, please. Just tell me, it's alright. I won't hurt you or anything, but I need to know" I said moving closer to her.

"I….I don't know how many I killed. I had to do it though since, well, I was myself" she said while staring at the ground.

Moving closer, I placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "You should've told me. Look, I'm not mad or anything. Past is past, but next time do tell me ok?" I said.

"Do...do you dislike me?" she asked.

"No, of course not" I said and brought her into a hug. "I won't dislike you, never will. Besides, who can resists such a cute face?"

Seeing her blush at the compliment, I patted her head and heard her purr.

"Tell me one thing" I said.

"What?" she said.

"Why are you acting all different around me? The Kurumi I met before was quite more...how do I say….aggressive" I said. Looking at her, her expression changed into that of someone who was gonna eat you.

"You mean like this?" she said in a very different tone.

Jumping back to the sudden change in her voice, she licked her finger lustfully and stared at me. Shrinking back, I moved slowly away from her.

"Sorta like that" I said softly.

"Ahahahah" she laughed and sat back down.

Seeing her howl in laughter, I sat back up and scratched my head in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Your reaction was priceless" she said while laughing.

Smiling I just joined in on the laughter.

"Although seriously, what's with the sudden change in attitude?" I said while wiping tears from my eyes.

"Haaaa...if you want to know, guess I'll just tell you. I act like this whenever you're around, this is when I am myself. I feel better this way. When I'm not around you, I become my other normal self that everyone knows" she said.

"In short, split personality or attitude?" I said and she nodded silently. "I think it's nice sort of thing really"

"Really? You think it's fine with me having a split personality/attitude?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kinda like you this way to be honest" I replied.

Wrapping her hands around my arm, she rested her head on my shoulder and let out soft giggle. Patting her head, I felt my left my body at ease as the questions have been answered.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" she said.

"You want to go pet store tomorrow?" I asked.

Seeing the her give the biggest smile ever, I could only smile at her.

"Really?! Like Really?!" she stammered.

"Yeah, wouldn't hurt to visit this cute buggers. Besides, I heard that you have a love for cats. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes! I just love cats! Their cute cheeks is just so adorable. And their eyes, ughhhh it's like I'm staring into the wonders of space. They're just sooooo cute!" she squealed.

"Hahaha, don't worry, we'll visit a cat store tomorrow. And then you can indulge in their cuteness" I said while giving a chuckle.

"Thanks dear~" she said.

"I think it's just about time for bed don't you think?" I said.

"Awww, will you sleep with me though?" she asked pouting her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll join you later. I have some work to do before going to bed" I said.

"Awwww" she said.

"Don't worry" I said patting her head. "I'll be with you shortly"

Seeing her get up, I walked over to the cabinet and poured myself a drink. Heading over to the bridge, I set my drink down and sat down in my chair.

"Alright Evie, prepare the exercise"

"Roger that"

After 5 minutes, the sound of jet engines filled the night sky as two F-22 raptors took off from the main deck. Seeing the jets disappear from sight, I got up from my seat and paced around the bridge.

"Alright, we all know that jets would be useless against any sort of fight with any type of airship. That is why, we will use ambush tactics ahead of time when we detect our targets"

"Yes sir"

"Evie, I take it you already know hit and run tactics? Then it would be no problem if the stealth jets attack from a distance when the enemy concentrates their shields on one point. As they are open, we simply use the jets and cause chaos. If it works that is"

"We have a 75% chance of succeeding judging by the stats and abilities of various other airships"

"Well, the only airship that is the current vicinity is an ally. We need to prepare though if they are ever attacked. And must also defend ourselves when the time comes"

"Understood sir"

"Take note that whenever I am not present on the ship, I can't provide the force field made my Kokabiel. Meaning you're a sitting duck, so don't go off engaging targets alright?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, keep doing the tactics I taught you before and sooner or later we can try them out"

"Sir, on live targets?"

"Yes, live targets. If we're provoked that is"

"I see"

"Oh well, let's continue the rest of these exercises. I'm going to read some DEM files since I'm bored"

Sitting back on the chair, I pulled up the saved DEM files from before and brought them up. Running through the usual read and scan later bullshit, I picked files that only caught my eye"

This is a strange one, since when was Isaac so interested in Spirits? And especially Tohka, he has a whole bloody separate database on her. Videos, stats, fights, all that sort of things. Even a bloody document on her estimated height and weight. Jeez, she must be something to him.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The video I showed you earlier on, I hope it didn't bother you too much"

"No, it didn't. I want to thank you though, at least I can know what she's up too at least. But I can't stop her, I'm not some sort of warden. True she may love me and all, but that doesn't mean I have the right to completely control her"

"I see, I was just checking sir"

"Eh, no big deal"

Closing the file, I stretched my arms out and let out a loud yawn. Standing up, I looked at the time, 22:16. Making my way to my quarters, I opened the door slowly. Peeking inside, I found Kurumi fast asleep on the bed. Closing the door, I removed my shoes and got into bed. Moving next to her, I faced in her direction and went to sleep. Feeling a pair of hand wrap around me, I found Kurumi hugging me the next moment. Shrugging it off, I continued my journey into dream land.

*next day

"Tatsuya, come on!" she urged dragging me around.

We had been darting from pet store to pet store in Tenguu city and had already visited 3 stores. Spending almost an hour in each one of them. I usually sat on the chairs or stared at other animals while Kurumi played with the cats and dogs.

"How about this one?" she pointed excitedly at the shop.

Looking at the sign, I read it as "Cat heaven, welcome cat lovers". Shaking my head at the title, I pushed open the door. The smell of hundreds of cats filled my nostrils as I entered the place. Hearing the chorus of meows, I knew Kurumi would flip at the sight. Turning around, I saw Kurumi drooling at the sight as she pointed a shaky finger at the cats.

"There's….there's so….many of them" she mumbled.

"Yes, multiple breeds too, it's a miracle they don't fight. Let's see, they have the British Sinclair, Persian Cat, American Bobtail, a bloody Maine Coon!, Siberian Cat. Jesus! I can't go on, there's too many of them! And they're in big numbers. Oh help me" I said and rubbed my face. "Kurumi? Hey Kurumi, where are you?..." I asked turning around and looking for her.

"Over here!" she yelled.

Turning the direction of the voice, I found her playfully playing with one of the Maine Coon's. Seeing the overjoyed look, on her face I decided to walk around. Watching my steps, I ended up at the counter and found an old lady sitting there with many more breeds sitting around her.

"Greetings, welcome. Do you wish to buy one?" she asked.

"Oh no, we came here to look" I replied.

"Ah, I see. Take your time, these cats are playful and love hanging around humans" she said.

"I can clearly see that" I replied.

"Is that girl with you?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I just decided to take her around the stores to see these cute things" I answer.

"Ah, I see. You have quite the lady there young man, I can tell that she loves you dearly" the old woman said with a smile.

"Wait, how did you know we were together?" I asked.

"I can tell a couple when I see one. And young man, that girl there is a keeper. Something tells me you wouldn't want to go around with other girls or else she might be very angry with you" the woman chuckled.

"I wouldn't want to try anyway ma'am, besides, I don't think I'll be hanging out with girls too much" I said sheepishly.

"Ah, I see. Just continue treating her well and she shall do the same" she said.

"Thanks for the advice ma'am" I said.

"Don't mention it, glad to be of service anyway" she chuckled.

"Tatsuya, I'm hungry!" Kurumi called out.

"Ok, better leave your goodbye kisses. We're going soon" I said.

Seeing her kiss the cats on their foreheads and patting others, I decided to wait outside. Pushing the door open, I sucked in the fresh air and breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing the door open, I turned around and saw Kurumi exiting with a smile.

"Enjoyed yourself?" I asked and she nodded happily.

"It was great fun, their faces are so cute!" she squealed.

Moving over to her black dress, I dusted off the cat hairs around her body and picked out some strands in her hair.

"There, at least the restaurant won't complain about cat hair when we enter" I said.

"Where are we going to eat?" she asked.

"Some famous French Restaurant down the road. Heard it's quite the famous one at that, famous for making you broke" I chuckled.

"Haha, you sure you can spend that much?" she asked worriedly.

"Eh, I have enough" I said.

"What's the name of the place?" she asked.

"Um, if I remember correctly it was called Diners Beaux" I answer while running my chin.

Stopping in front of a well decorated building, the outside was painted in a typical French way and had flowers and the sorts placed everywhere. Looking at the sign, my memory was correct as the restaurant was the famous Diners Beaux.

"Table for two?" a tall lanky waiter with a weird moustache said as he approached us.

"Yes please" I said.

"Follow me" he motioned.

Following the tall waiter into the grandly decorated restaurant. My nostrils were instantly filled with the most beautiful smell ever. Taking a deep breath, the scent was so good it felt like drugs.

"Here you are sir" the waiter said pointing a hand at a table.

"Thank you" I said.

"No need, I shall get the menu for you all. I'll be back" he said and walled off briskly.

"He's quite tall" Kurumi complimented.

"Indeed, speaks Japanese funny though" I said.

"Here are the menu's sir, shall I take your order right now?" he asked.

"Um, sure" I said while flipping through the pages. "What do you can't Kurumi?" I asked.

"There's so much delicious things here" she said with a drooling mouth.

"Oh boy" I muttered to myself.

Eying the menu slowly, I scanned the exquisite section of the menu.

"I'll have the Coq Au Vin dish and the Cassoulet please for the main course. As for the entrées, I'll get some croissants and as for desserts I'll have the Crème Brûlée" I said.

"Is that all Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, that will be all" I said.

"And how about you Ma'am?" he asked Kurumi.

"Oh, I'll have croissants for the entrée and for the main course I'll just have Beef Bourguignon and for dessert I'll also have Crème Brûlée" she said with a smile.

"Will that be all Ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"As for your drinks, will water be fine for you?" he asked.

"Uhhh, yeah. That will be fine" I answered.

"Okay, please wait 10 minutes for your order Ma'am, sir" the waiter said and bowed before leaving.

"He's quite the nice guy" Kurumi said with a smirk.

"Indeed, I'm guessing he's French?" I said with a grin.

"Haaaaaah" she sighed and rested her head on her hand and stared at me with a curious look.

Returning the favour, I stared at her and eyed her carefully. She still wore her bangs that covered her left eye and her right eye was a pure red.

"You have the same eye colour as me you know" she said softly.

"Eh, runs in the family I guess" I whispered softly.

"What do you think of my other eye? Isn't it pretty?" she said in a sadistic tone.

"I think it suits you quite well dear" I respond slyly.

Seeing her blush at the compliment, she his her embarrassment by looking down.

"Hahaha, don't need to hide it" I said casually.

"No one has ever complimented my other eye before" she said softly.

"Well, guess I'm the first then?" I said with a grin.

"Here is your order sir, Bon appétit" the waiter said and unloaded the food onto the table.

Smelling the red wine from the Coq au Vin. Letting the strong aura seep into my nose coupled with the chicken, my stomach rumbled in hunger. Wiping the saliva from my mouth with a tissue, I noticed Kurumi holding a hand over her mouth the cover her laughter.

"Enjoy your meal" the waiter said and bowed before leaving.

"Well, then, enjoy" I said before unwrapping the fork and knife. Stabbing a chicken piece, I stuffed the food in my mouth and the taste was just wonderful. Savouring every drop I decided to try the Cassoulet. Grabbing a spoon, I tasted the soup and was also overjoyed by the taste. Seeing how Kurumi herself was enjoying her dish too, I moved onto the Entrée. Munching down on the croissants, I finished the whole plate within minutes.

Moving back to the main course, I grabbed more chicken and stuffed them into my mouth. Taking it slowly this time, I leaned back and chewed on the succulent meat slowly.

"Can I try some?" Kurumi asked gently.

"Sure" I replied with a smile.

"Feed me" she said with a grin.

"Haaays" I sighed. Stabbing a piece, I lifted it up slowly and moved the fork the her mouth. "Open up" I sang. She closed her eyes and as the meat touched her tongue, her mouth clamped shut. Pulling the fork out, I watched her mouth form a smile as she munched on the tasty meat.

"It's good!" she said excitedly.

"Have some more" I motioned.

"Try some of mine" she said.

"Ok" I respond.

Seeing her do the same, she moved the poked a piece of beef and moved the fork over to my mouth. Clamping my mouth shut, I felt the fork slip out of my mouth as I chewed on the beef. Savouring the taste, I basked in its glorious flavour.

"It's good" I respond.

"Glad you liked it, I nearly finished it" she responded with a smirk.

Looking at her dish, she had consumed the whole lot and was already consuming her dessert. Finishing the rest of my dishes, I stopped for a bit to let out a silent burp. Moving onto the dessert, I scoped a small portion of the Crème Brûlée, my stomach hungered for more as the sweet caramel flavour left an imprint on my tongue.

Wiping the last remnant of cream of my mouth, I sat back in my chair and relaxed my stomach and let the food settle down.

"So, how was lunch?" I asked.

"Pretty filling, I must admit, these French cooks sure have a way with food" she said.

"Oh, they are great chefs" I said heartily.

"Anyway, how about the bill?" she asked.

"Oh right" I replied. Raising a hand, I signalled for a waiter.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Where do we pay lad? Here or the counter?" I asked.

"I can bring your bill to you sir, hold on" the waiter said and left hastily. Within minutes he returned with a pad and receipt.

Picking up the receipt, I read the total amount and fished out my wallet. Handing a large sum of yen over, I decided to keep my mouth shut about the price.

"Thank you sir, we hope to see you again" the waiter said and bowed gracefully.

"How much was it dear?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, if you say so then" she said.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" I said.

"Sure" she replied.

Getting up from our respective seats, we both headed for the exit. Stepping out into the afternoon sun, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Let's go" Kurumi said cheerfully and hugged my left arm.

"Ah, let's head for a walk to the station eh?" I said.

"Anywhere will do" she said.

"Fine" I replied.

Crossing the street, we casually walked around the busy city as lunch breaks were over and people were busy about getting back to their jobs. Arriving near the ticket area, we slowly walked towards the fountain in the middle.

"Isn't that Tohka?" Kurumi asked while pointing a finger at a girl with purple hair and was wearing a blue blouse.

"Hey? What is she doing here?" I thought.

Seeing a purple aura pop up around her, Tohka immediately leaped over the fountain and dashed forward crashing into two people and leaving with a suitcase. As she took off, the spatial quake alarm started blaring wildly and people started darting for the shelter.

"So, you wanna head someplace else?" I asked casually.

"Yes please, this noise is quite irritating" she said with a frown.

"Haaays, let's head back to the carrier" I said.

"Agreed" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Still want me to carry you?" I asked.

"Well, if you would want to that is" she said with a grin.

Seeing that the place had been evacuated, I lifted her up in a princess carry style and leaped into the air. Soaring through the sky, everything was a blur as buildings zipped by and soon clouds too. Breaking the cloud belt, I spotted Evie in the distance with her bright blue headlights. Landing on the deck, I set Kurumi down gently before opening the door.

Closing it, I headed towards the bridge while Kurumi headed for the lounge room. Slumping in my chair, I heaved let out a tired groan.

"How was your day captain?"

"Phew, cats, food and paying the most expensive bill ever. Pretty much sums up my day"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, most of it. Although Shidou fucked up majorly. Don't know what he did, let's hope he can fix his mess"

"Indeed, my alarms were blaring about an imminent spatial quake. I prepared a quin jet in case for an emergency pickup"

"Oh, we can take care of ourselves pretty well when there are space quakes around"

"I see, this is new data"

"Eh, the sun's starting to set. Time is flying by real fast up here"

"Well it's basic time distortion. The farther you are away from the ground, the quicker time goes by. Stay near the ground and time moves by very slowly"

"Yeah, guess so. Gravity works wonders"

"It does sir"

Not keeping track not the time, I barely noticed the sun starting to set and the night sky taking over.

"Tatsuya, I'll be heading out now. I have some personal matters to take care of" Kurumi said as she came walking into the bridge wearing her astral dress.

"Oh, I see. Take care of yourself okay? Don't do anything rash" I warned.

"It'll be fine" she said.

"Okay, head on out then" I said and patted her head.

Waving a goodbye, I watched as she made her way onto the deck and took off and disappeared below the clouds. Sitting back in my chair, I could only speculate what she was about to do next.

"Sir, I have detected a large amount of energy readings bearing 320° to the port bow. Distance is 3 miles"

"What can you speculate?"

"An enemy ship sir, a cloaked one at that"

"Well, these guns won't do any damage. But if we can let them focus the shield at one point, then maybe a few shots from an unexpected angle will hurt them coupled with the air support"

"Should I go to action stations sir?"

"Do what you must, although no aggressive behaviours whatsoever. Just make sure the planes are ready to launch. Avoid her path at all costs. If she really does want to engage us, then so be it"

"Yes sir, preparing F-22's for standby launch"

Sitting in my chair, I contacted Kokabiel for an emergency favour.

"Hey dude"

"Sup, what do you need?"

"Can you cast a shield around this ship?"

"Sure can, how strong though?"

"Enough to withstand a super gravity cannon"

"Will do"

Seeing a blue aura surround the ship, it slowly blended into the environment acting like it was never there.

"Alright, shields are prepped. Let's see what these buggers want"

* * *

 **For those wondering about Kurumi. She is still the same girl you all know and love, I'm not changing anything major here. Kurumi only acts like this around Tatsuya, other than that. Well...pretty much her normal self when he isn't around her. Basically the all out psychopathic and yandere girl you love**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why do I have doubts about Kurumi Kokabiel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it weird? All of a sudden she just instantly declares her love for me and bang, instant couple"

"Come to think of it, I never gave it any thought. I assumed you were okay with it so I never pondered about it"

"Something is not right here. Something is definitely not right, this is just happening all too fast"

"Too fast indeed. I need to get to the bottom of this"

"What are you going to find?"

"I have a hunch, somehow this Kurumi has infiltrated our ranks and has managed to bypass my senses"

"Aren't you taking this too far? I mean you have been staying up all night"

"No, this is something I need to complete. It's nagging my thoughts all the time. I can't think straight ya know"

"I guess, anyway. Let's see if your suspicions are true"

"I'll get Evie to launch a drone and do a widespread perimeter sweep while I track her last known course. She's been hanging around for too long I already have her scent"

"Always cautious eh? That's expected from someone like you"

"You always taught me to be cautious and to always trust my gut. Right now my gut is screaming that something is wrong here"

"Alright, let's get this over with"

"Evie, launch a reaper drone and start a city wide search for Kurumi. Start scanning for any flight trails whatsoever on the magical side"

"Yes sir, at once"

Within seconds, an arrow like plane left the deck and out of view as it disappeared below the clouds. Activating the monitor, the drone streamed live data footage from its camera as it rotated from side to side scanning every angles.

Where is she Godammit?! Where would Kurumi Tokisaki be at this hour? Think Tatsuya Think! Well under these circumstances, I have a wild guess that she's probably feasting.

"Evie, spotted anything yet?"

"Nothing yet sir….wait…..I see a figure down by the 20th street. Building the middle"

Swiping the panel around, I focused the view on the building and zoomed in. Spotting a shadowy figure, I noticed that the figure was joined by another shadow.

"Alright, that's her"

"Sir, are you certain?"

"My gut is screaming other wise"

Transforming into my combat outfit, I slipped on the Phantom gloves and rushed out onto the deck. Activating my cloaking device, I leaped into the air at high speeds at sped towards the target building. Seeing Tenguu city in view, I dropped my speed and slowly maneuvered to the building that the shadowy figures were last spotted. Dropping to rooftop level, I hovered around the area slowly to not attract any attention. Arriving at the target building, I ascended and landed behind one of the decorative pillars. Moving around silently, I noticed the place was still under construction. Moving to a pile of boxes, I peeked out and spotted two shadowy outlines around the corner.

Rolling to the corner, I stopped and looked around. Sure enough my hunch was confirmed as the two shadowy figures were none other than Kurumi herself.

That lying bitch, what is she playing at? If so, what was her goals from the start? Infiltrate and kill me while I was asleep? She had plenty of chances back then.

Edging closer, I stopped when I was eavesdropping range. Concentrating on the conversation alone, my ears perked up as it became much more sensitive.

"...so what do you have for me, me?"

"Oh, just the usual thing"

"I see you had fun with our lover today?"

"Of course, you saw the memories right? I had the most glorious time at the pet shop"

"Even though I wasn't there, I can still remember the experience clearly"

"They were so soft right!"

"Haaaaa, their fur was glorious"

"Too bad I was hungry"

"I see you also feasted well"

"Yes, he treated me well me"

"I see, especially the food, quite delicious"

"Not quite delicious as…"

"...as _him_ , not him but _him._ I need his power, then only then would I be able to succeed"

"I know how you feel, but our plans now have a major setback. Guess he'll have to wait"

"Indeed, for now"

"Yes, for now…."

"...Tell me, me"

"What?"

"Is he worth it? Is he really worth it? He seems like the perfect person"

"Of all the things he's done to treat us. Of course he's worth it, his love is strong me"

"But what if he finds out that we've also been tricking him? I think he will be very angry. You know him, very sensitive about things"

"Yes, but I'm sure he'll forgive us. After all, he really is kind and sweet. The way he cares for us is just….just, words cannot describe it"

"I hope you are right. He is very stubborn sometimes. And very ambitious"

"True"

"Oh, this love business is really tugging at my heart strings. There's _him_ and then there's him. Oh, just who do I pick?"

"In all honesty me, I think him is the perfect one"

"I can agree with you on that one. Besides, my heart is being tugged at by two people. Oh, the pain, it's good, ughhhhh"

"Good indeed"

"I think you're done here for the day. Time for you to go back into my shadow me?"

"Yes"

Seeing the Kurumi on her left disappear into the ground. There was no mistaking that this was the real Kurumi standing in the moonlight. Seeing her raise her right hand and opened it towards the sky, she muttered to herself.

"Oh Tatsuya, you certainly know how to tug at a woman's heart. Who knew that just your mysterious appearance would be intriguing enough. I went through the trouble of sending my last clone to you. Getting accepted by you made me really happy. But now, I'm not sure how you would react when I lied to you" closing her right hand, she moved towards her chest and heaved a heavy sigh. "But then there's Shidou-san. The man who said he would save me and never reject me. Oh such kind words, none of those have been said to me before. But then, there's your power, that immense power you hold. Ohhh, how it kills me when you hold such a thing. I need your power Shidou, I want you to become one with me" as she twirled around, she stopped in her tracks and continued her rant.

"But Tatsuya won't like that. And I don't want to make Darling sad. So maybe I might spare you for now" she let out a maniacal laugh. "Ahhhh, two guys, who do I choose? I want Shidou so badly that he is basically the best thing in my life. But then there's Tatsuya, who just tugs at my heart and makes me dance to his tunes. Oh how his shadowy appearance is just irresistible. I can't stop thinking about him ever since I laid my eyes upon him. Oh, dear me….who do I choose?" she let out a sigh and stared into the night sky.

Jesus, she's literally obsessed with the both of us! Not only that, but she has been lying to me. Couldn't you have just told me earlier? That way I wouldn't be less conspicuous about you.

"Oh Tatsuya my love. Your mine forever dear, no one will ever take you" she said in a dark tone. "As for Shidou-san…..I'll be one with him"

Well…...this is just shit. Poor Shidou, seems he's in a bit of a tight spot. Now then, how do I cope with this bullshit? A. I go ignoring her and forget this happened. B. I confront her, get this shit cleared up. C. Go and beat the crap outta her.

"Are you serious about your thoughts?"

"What the Fuck are you doing in my personal space?"

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid"

"Like?"

"Your options are terrible, try thinking of a different one"

"Any ideas smart ass?"

"I'm just providing support here"

"Nice support"

"Well, you could just pretend that this never happened"

"Like that would help, I'm probably gonna toss and turn in my bed all night"

"Eh, it's already late. Doubt you'd sleep anyway"

"Yeah Yeah, you know what? Fuck this, I give up. I'm not gonna bother about this scenario. This makes my head hurt"

"Amen to that"

"Fuck you"

"Hahaha"

Slowly stepping out of my hiding spot, I walked over to Kurumi who was still standing in the same spot.

Odd, the hell is she doing? Day dreaming?

Treading quietly, I was now no more than 6ft away from her. Hearing her sniffle her nose, my ears perked up.

Eh? What? Is she?...crying?

Now standing next to her, I looked at her face which was illuminated by the moonlight. Her clock eye sparkled with tears while the right eye did the same. Tilting my head to one side, I wondered what made such a psychopathic person cry.

"Tch, if anyone saw me right now it would be an embarrassing sight" she muttered to herself and let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you Shidou-San for saying such kind words. And Thank you Tatsuya for accepting me, you really are kind"

That's a lie, who calls me a kind person when I have killed more than 1,000 people? No one batted an eye since there was no traces of a spirit so they assumed it was a terrorist attack. Call me smart but that's just playing dirty.

"Now then, I wonder what Tatsuya has planned for me tomorrow? No more clones, just me. I must thank him personally and confess. Then only then can we be together" she said while holding a hand to her chest.

Have you wondered that he might be listening to your thoughts right now? No? Ok fine. Ever thought about the consequences about lying to someone? Especially if that someone is listening to you right now? Don't think so.

Seeing her disappear into her shadows, I was now left alone on the rooftop. Taking off, I put all events that happened behind me and moved on. Soaring through the sky at sound breaking speeds, I felt like I was on top of the world. Landing on the carrier's deck, I skidded to a halt and walked on.

"Sir, how did it go?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to answer that now do I? You saw it too right?"

"Yes, I guess not"

"Good. Oh, and prepare a round for our dear Kurumi"

"Sir?...you plan to shoot her?"

"No, send a warning shot. Besides, I want to see the look on her face"

"Is this just for fun sir?"

"Yeah, guess so"

"Such a childish act"

"What? I'm only seventeen"

"You look like you're twenty one"

"Oh, I'm flattered"

"Right….."

"Kidding"

"Thought so"

Sitting down in my chair, I instantly fell asleep and proceeded off to dreamland.

*next day

"Sir, detecting a single airborne target approaching two points off the starboard bow"

"Huh? Shit, and I'm still asleep"

"Well, I suggest you get up sir. She's approaching fast"

"Well, do your thing, ask her some questions and see how she flips"

"Yes sir"

Activating my cloaking device, I turned invisible and hid in one of the storage rooms on the bridge.

BAAANG!

Hearing one of the Phalanx guns discharging a round, I was mesmerized by the thunderous shot. Waiting for everything to settle down, I only heard silence as the whole place was empty. Hearing the entrance door open, I pressed an ear against the door in hopes to hear every bit of the conversation.

"Tatsuya! What was that for? You scared me dear" Kurumi sang as I heard her step into the bridge.

"Hello there Miss Tokisaki, I apologize for the inconvenience. I thought you were an enemy" Evie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh silly Evie, don't worry. I'm fine anyway" she replied with a laugh. "Anyway, where's darling?"

"Oh, ummmm. He apparently went out earlier on" Evie replied.

"Huh? Without telling me? Silly Tatsuya. What did he leave for?"

"Apparently for some important matters, but to be honest, he wasn't in a good mood" Evie informed.

"I see, well all he needs is some good cheering up from me" she giggled.

"Miss Tokisaki, I think I know what the problem is with the Captain" Evie said.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Have you ever lied to someone before?" Evie asked.

"Oh, Why yes. I have lied quite a lot actually" she giggled.

"Then tell me, have you ever lied to the Captain?" Evie asked out of the blue.

The bridge fell silent as Evie asked the dead serious question.

"Uhhh, what do you mean?" she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"This is dead serious Ma'am, I need you to answer me truthfully" Evie said in a serious tone.

"I…...I…..I have, I was going to tell him today, that's why I'm going tell him everything" she said.

"Tell him what? What did you lie to him about?" Evie asked.

"I….I was sending a clone to do the job instead of the real me" she said in a sad tone.

"I see…...then tell me this" Evie said.

"What?" she asked.

"How do I know that you aren't lying and infiltrating our private place? How can I be sure that you actually love him? As his ship I must defend him to the last breath from intruders. And since you're a liar, you might kill him" Evie said dully.

Hearing a gasp come from her, I knew that Evie went a bit too far.

Oooh, things just got heated up. Must listen some more.

"Listen here bitch, I don't know what your relation is with Tatsuya. But you can damn well bet I am not here to kill him, if I did, I would've done it a long time ago" she said in a scary tone, one that I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end on.

"Are you sure Liar?" Evie taunted.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! How dare you insult me you low level life of a computer. I can damn well kill you right here right now if I wanted" she yelled angrily.

"Jee bub, her energy levels are rising" Ankylon chimed in.

"No shit Sherlock" I replied.

"I bet the Captain left early because he didn't want to see your face this morning. Ugh, how does he stand that eye of yours anyway?" Evie asked in a disgusted tone.

BANG!

Guessing that Kurumi fired her pistol at the monitor, I had to add a new monitor to the list of things to repair later.

"Nice try, though you're gonna have to do better than that" Evie taunted.

"Shut up you nuisance, Tatsuya would never do that!" Kurumi growled.

"Except he already did, see? He isn't here right?" Evie taunted.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kurumi yelled and the whole bridge shook violently.

Jesus Fuck! That was intense! I think Evie is going to far but damn, this conversation is fire.

"Oh the look on your face, it's priceless. Although really, do you love the guy? I don't think so" Evie said bluntly.

"I swear I will destroy that core of yours!" Kurumi barked.

"Come on, answer me. I'm waiting for an answer" Evie said.

"Of course I do, that man is everything to me! He's the only reason why I haven't given up on this pathetic life of mine" Kurumi said.

Hang on, is she crying? Ooooh, better strap in and hear what she has to say. If what she says is true then I'll probably forgive her for lying to me.

"That man is the only thing keeping me going. The kindness he shows is more than what Shidou can offer" Kurumi said softly.

"Hah, Kindness? After rejecting your first offer? Don't think so" Evie laughed.

"He apologized you know!" Kurumi screamed.

"Ahahahahaha, I have been monitoring the Captain's heart rate whenever you're around. Here's the results, by the way I didn't alter any of it" Evie said.

Hearing a loud gasp come from Kurumi, I heard her drop something as the object clamoured on the floor.

"No…..it can't be….that's a lie! It has to be" Kurumi said in a mixed tone.

"I'm afraid it's true, these stats don't lie unlike you" Evie said.

"No…..No….why?...why Tatsuya why?" Kurumi said before hearing her break down in tears.

Okay, I think Evie must've gone too far. It's a miracle she didn't destroy the place.

"AAAARRRGHHHH" A loud voice screamed which shook the bridge.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing, here's a voice recording I got earlier on when the captain was busy mumbling to himself" Evie said.

Hearing the speakers come to life, I heard my voice ooze out of them like a drunk hardy bastard who had drank vodka for the first time.

"Ughhh, I can't understand that girl. I can't seem to find anything to like about her. Sheesh I can't go on, maybe I should tell her that I really didn't like her from the start"

The arrogance, I clearly did not say that. Those were segmented videos godammit. I actually wouldn't say such words if only I hated her, and I don't.

Hearing Kurumi break down into tears, I could only listen as now might be the worst possible time to interfere. As the bridge was filled with the noise of a girl crying, the crying soon transitioned to laughter, not happy laughter. But crazy and demented like laughter. Almost as if the person's sanity was gone.

"Ahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! I see, he's just the same as Shidou then. If he won't love me, then I'll just have to kill him in order to make him mine forever" she said in a dark tone. "Or maybe I could try my luck with Shidou? He is more easier prey, Tatsuya is a reserved dish"

Oh shit, Oh shit. That's it! I fucked up majorly now, I fucked up real bad. Oh shit, what do I do? What the fuck do I do? Well Tatsuya, sitting here thinking what to do next isn't going to help. How about going out there and fixing it yourself?

Deciding to fix this quick, I pushed open the door only that it wouldn't budge.

"Eh? What?"

"Just punch it godammit!"

BOOOOOM!

Hearing a loud roar outside, I lost my footing as the bridge shook violently and the locker area tossed me around like a pinball. Punching the door open, the door went flying and bounced off the console tables and landed on the far side. The cold wind started blowing inside and soon started sucking everything out.

"Breach! Activating blast doors"

As multiple grey metallic doors closed the view port. The wind died down inside and the bridge was a mess. There was a huge crater blast and monitors and consoles were torn apart and wires were dangling from the ceiling.

"Jesus Fuck what happened here?" I asked.

"Mental break down sir, Miss Tokisaki's feelings have taken a nosedive and she is mentally unstable" Evie informed.

"Well good shit Sherlock! I didn't ask for a fucking interrogation setup, rather just ask her a few simple fucking questions. Instead you went ahead and destroyed her, now look at this mess! And to top it all off, what is she going to do next? Kill one of my friends and cause the next apocalypse? We already have an apocalypse and they are spirits. Do you know what you just did?" I yelled.

Silence as the wires let off some sparks.

"Fuck! Did your Creator tell you when enough is enough? You literally went over the line there. Now we have to deal with this shit because it's your fault for pushing her too god damn far" I pointed at the only working screen. "Godammit, and I am also to blame. If only I wasn't thinking anything rash none of this would've happened. And now I went ahead and broke her heart, again. That's twice already, don't care if it's a clone or not. They still are the same people and have the same literal feelings. Fuck, can't this day get any worse? And no, fuck you fate, go shit yourself on this one"

"I….I'm sorry sir" Evie said.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. You fucked up majorly and you need to go think about what you did. Go and clean this mess up, I expect repairs to be started right away and the bridge to be the exact same fucking way it was when I walked in here" I exclaimed before getting up and heading back to my quarters.

Throwing the door open, I slammed it shut and landed on the bed with a heavy sigh. Feeling a sense of guilt wash over me, I knew that the problem wouldn't be solved unless I was the one fixing it.

"Tough day eh?"

"Bullshit, I broke the same girls heart again"

"I know, it must be painful"

"Fuck painful, more like torture"

"Instead of sitting around how about you go after her?"

"Ok….I'm really stupid"

"A lot of people will agree on that"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Shit, better go after her then"

Leaping off the bed, I tore open the door and dashed for the exit, passing the bridge, there were already robots patching up the place. Not caring, I reached the exit and pushed the air tight door open. Feeling the cold winds gush against me, I ignored it and took flight. Soaring through the sky, I dropped below the clouds and began scanning the place for any sign of Kurumi. Banking to the right, I flew over various buildings while looking left and right for her.

Jeez, not this again. If she's standing on these rooftops, chances are she's gonna spot me from a mile away. Better find her quick or else someone is gonna end up in a coffin sooner or later.

"Found her yet?"

"No, what about you?"

"Still straining my senses"

"Jeez, if I were Kurumi where would I go?"

"Someplace void of people and is actually quiet"

"Maybe"

"Or a high building where I can literally see everything"

"Could work"

"And I'm looking at her right now"

"Say what?"

"I'm looking at her right now"

"Where?"

"Look to your left and up by 33°"

Stopping in my tracks, I looked to my left and up by 33°, sure enough, I spotted a figure at the very top of the building. Shooting up, I stopped dead in my tracks as Kurumi was standing with her back facing to me. Landing on the floor, I made it so that it was obvious someone was there.

"Ahem, Ummm, Kurumi?" I said lowly.

Seeing her turn around, she wore a somewhat sad and happy look as she faced me.

"You came…..you actually went out to find me….I'm relieved" she said.

"Uhhhh, about that, I kinda heard what happened back there. Or more r less heard everything really" I said nervously.

Feeling her soft body press against mine, she wrapped her arms around me for a big hug.

"I'm over it" she said softly.

"Oh, glad to hear it. I was-"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Before I could finish, my ears were ringing due to the gunshots and a huge wave of pain surged through my body as I felt a gaping hole in my body. Wearing a shocked look on my face, I looked down at my stomach only to find one large hole in it. Moving my hands, I was completely traumatized by the scene and my vision was becoming hazy. Before I knew it, I collapsed to the ground and the last thing I saw was Kurumi going down to her knees before a bright white light engulfed the sight.

So this is it? Where I finally die eh? Killed by a psychopathic girl who loves me. Can't argue with that. Although that has to be the most shittiest way to die. Oh well, guess life was tired of me.

"Welcome to my world friend" a familiar voice said.

"Ankylon? What the hell are you don't here? Are you also dead?"

"Relax my friend, we're not dead, I mean you rather. This is the waiting world where you literally wait"

"Is this heaven?"

"No, if it was then you would be standing at a huge gate"

"I see, so what the hell did you drag me here for?"

"I pulled your soul out before I can start the repairs on your body"

"Wait what? How?"

"Trust me pal, it's better this way. I swear you'll be screaming if you were present"

"No I mean, how the hell can you do all this?"

"Secret my friend, I can't tell you everything now. But time will tell"

"So I bet my body is being consumed by miss yandere outside?"

"Eh no, none of the sorts. In fact she's more or less crying about you"

"Eh? After shooting me and killing me? Whaaaaaat?"

"Afraid so, although you should hear her words except I can't project then to you since well, you're dead"

"Wow, much appreciated"

"No need to mention it"

"So how long until my body is healed?"

"Ummm, well, one thing is that you're very lucky. The damage wasn't too extensive so basic repairs should be needed"

"You sound as if I'm a robot"

"Eh, well I didn't have any other terms other than replace"

"So what was lost?"

"Hmm let's see, your small intestine and large intestine have been erased from existence. Your liver is blasted into an oblivion. To cut it short, your whole stomach is gone. Kaput basically"

"I see, and a huge gaping hole is left"

"Yeah, not a good sight"

"And how about my killer?"

"Still crying in the corner, although she is now hugging you lifeless body and muttering some words I can't describe"

"Typical craziness. You'd expect that from such a person"

"Yeah, guess so"

"Jeez, this wouldn't have happened if Evie didn't decide to go full retard"

"Well, she misunderstood the order. Can't blame A.I's they sometimes take things too seriously"

"Eh, at least she is busy repairing the ship. That I can count on"

"Yeah, now then, your internal organs are done. Continuing with the skin, I'm just applying the first layer before the second one"

"Well, better prepare myself or else I might die again"

"Yeah yeah, ok done. Now then, time to transfer your soul back into newly repaired body"

Feeling the whole place turn into a blur, I felt myself being pulled back into a wormhole as my sight became dark and the white light fading away.

Gasping for air, I rolled around and stood up. Breathing heavily, I went down to my knees and felt my stomach. Feeling the empty hole gone, a smile spread across my face as I knew I was alive.

"Yahoo! I'm alive! Holy crap! I am not doing that again!" I exclaimed.

"Impossible…." Kurumi muttered softly.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me dear" I said staring at her.

"That bullet had enough power to kill you 10 times over…..how?" she stammered.

"Magic and Bullshit" I replied.

Walking towards her, I watched her eyes grow wide in fear and she started scurrying away from me.

"Stay back!" she warned and pointed her pistol at me.

"Hey hey, I ain't gonna hurt you or anything. I'm here to say sorry" I said raising my hands. "It's ok, don't be afraid. I am in no position whatsoever to hurt you"

Seeing the stunned look on her face, it was obvious she was still trying to process the events that just happened.

"How…..just how?" she asked.

"Like I said, magic and Bullshit" I replied.

"I…..I need to go" she said before disappearing into her shadow.

"Wait!" I called out but it was too late, she was gone. "Fuck, that didn't go as well as I hoped"

Turning around, I leaped off the roof and into the sky. Flying back to the carrier at full speed, I reached my destination in no time.

"Sir, I have finished repairs as you have asked me to. The paint is just settling in"

"Yeah, no shit. It smells"

"How was it sir?"

"If you would classify getting shot good, then please record it"

"..."

"Thought so"

Storming to my quarters, I opened the heavy door and slammed it shut. Collapsing on my bed, I let out a tired groan.

"Well, that didn't go too well"

"Will you stop reminding me?! Of course it didn't go well. I ended up getting shot at and ended up being revived, next thing you know she just disappears before I could even ask a damn question"

"Well, let's just say that life fucked you real hard"

"Life can go Fuck itself in the ass for all I care"

"Oh well, nothing we can do here. Just sit around and wait".

"Well, at least the school trip is next week. Although I won't be taking the plane, rather I'll take Evie to the place instead"

"Oh, security reasons?"

"Nope, I can't leave this huge ass carrier to simply sit over Tenguu city. Besides, it's our new home"

"I'll agree with you on that"

"Of course you would"

Chuckling to myself, I felt a tinge of sadness as the place was awfully quiet.

Godammit Kurumi, why of all the thing did this happen? And stupid me, thinking irrationally and making bad decisions. I am the worlds biggest asshole right now.

* * *

 **Well, that's enough of me screwing Tatsuya over. Time for him set things straight.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Evie! Why are there no super hornets in the sky?"

"There seems to be a problem with one of the rotary mechanisms, I'll get it working momentarily"

"Ughhhh, if this sort of shit happens during combat you can damn well bet we'll be fucked over multiple times"

"Understood sir, won't happen again"

Crashing into my chair, I heaved a sigh of relief as the soothing comfort of it relaxed my body. Sitting upright, I stroked my chin while thinking about the next exercise.

"Evie, train port side guns to 270, elevation 024"

"Roger"

Hearing loud whir of the guns coming to life, I watched outside the viewport as the forward bow gun turned on a dime towards its targets.

"All guns trained sir"

"Lower guns to about 015"

"Lowering. Trained sir"

"Is the sky clear?"

"Yes sir"

"You may fire when ready"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hearing the guns roar in fury, the recoil alone sent the ship rocking as they discharged their 2 foot long shells rocketing into the sky.

"Another salvo"

As the guns fired again, the ship shook in the same manner before and the whole sky was filled with the sounds of multiple Phalanx guns firing.

"Ceasefire, return to original stance"

"Returning"

"Alright, set a course for Tenguu city. It's 4:36 in the morning and school will start soon"

"Plotting coordinates now sir, fast travel sir?"

"Maximum output to the engines"

"But the jets won't land sir"

"Then let them follow, not like their gonna run out of fuel soon"

"Yes sir"

Feeling the ship lurch forward, I read the monitor as the speed of the ship was rising well over 100 knots. Hearing the loud hum of the repulsor engines, I knew that it would attract unwanted attention. But in the end who cares, it's a flying carrier, deal with it.

"Current location, 5.4 kilometres outside of Tenguu city"

"Good, land all fighter crafts, I'll be getting ready for school"

Going about my usual routine of getting ready, I showered had some breakfast and slapped on my Raizen high school uniform. Seeing that I had 2 more hours left for school, I decided to take a nap.

"Sir, school will approximately start in 20 minutes and 48 seconds"

"Huh? Oh right, better leave then. Actually, Evie prepare a MH-60 Seahawk, I want to ride a chopper to school for once"

"Sir, that is restricted air space"

"Who gives a Fuck?"

"JSDF"

"Doubt, eh ignore them"

"Whatever you say sir"

"What deck?"

"Main deck sir, I'll be bringing it up via elevator and transferring it to the main deck"

"Ok, you got 10 minutes, when I get out there I expect to see a Seahawk"

"Yes sir"

Sure enough, when I stepped out into the deck there was already a Seahawk primed and ready for take off. Odd thing was that the clouds were turning grey meaning that it would rain.

Jeez, forecast said it would be sunny. Sunny my ass, more like dark as Fuck.

Stepping into I the chopper, I strapped myself in as Evie began powering the aircraft up. Within minutes the only sound that could be heard was the powerful rotor blades of the MH-60, drowning out every other sound in the area. As the helicopter slowly took off the deck and descended below the cloud belt, within no time was Tenguu city in sight. Flying over the tall buildings, Evie did a her best to put on a stunt show.

Hovering over the school, the chopper had attracted the attention of all the students on the ground as they watched in awe. Jumping out, I landed on the ground with a roll, waving the chopper off, Evie simply flew away. Opening the roof door, I made my downstairs only to be greeted by sights of many students.

"It's him!"

"No way!"

"I told you he's rich"

"I bet his parents are in charge of the military"

"That was so cool!"

"Tatsuya! Please let me have a ride"

"Me too!"

"I want to go first"

"Tatsuya, we're friends right?"

"Hell no, Tatsuya was my first friend!"

Seeing the students argue over petty little things, I slowly slipped by them unnoticed and dashed off to my locker. Changing my shoes into indoor ones, I slammed the door shut and walked off to my classroom.

*8 hours of boredom later

"Jeez, that was an interesting day"

"Yes, learning calculus was quite fun"

"Yeah, at least I got it. Doubt I'm gonna pass the exam though"

"Eh, if you try then sure"

"Yeah, yeah"

Closing the door shut, I turned to my left only to spot Shidou next me.

"Oh hey Shidou, how was your day?"

"Ahh, tiring, math gave me a beating"

"Oh well, it's hard a first. But once you know the basics, it's easy as one two three"

"Easy for you to say"

"What? At least I'm trying"

"Oh well, where have you been for the past weeks? Rarely heard any news about you"

"Oh, I was ummm busy doing stuff in the sky"

"Right…. Skydiving?"

"You could say that more or less"

"I see, and what about that helicopter you came in? People are still talking about it you know"

"Oh, I just ummm borrowed it"

"Your parents?"

"Ummmm, no a friend"

"I see, so your friend must be rich or in the military?"

"You could say that"

"Ok"

"Say Shidou, has anything weird happened to you over the past few days?"

"Huh? Come to think of it, nothing of the sorts happened. Just a few things destroyed here and there that's all"

"I see, well watch out for yourself alright. Don't want to be saving your sorry ass too much"

"I will, see you around Tatsuya"

"You too"

Waving a goodbye, we both parted ways and walked in opposite directions. Making my way to the rooftop, I messaged Evie for another pickup. Pacing around the roof, I stared into the evening sky as the sun started setting. Looking around, I felt a strange feeling come over me like I was being watched. Darting my head from different angles, I nothing. Shaking my head, I brushed off the thought.

Looking to my right, I spotted a familiar girl out of the corner of my just as she disappeared. Looking back at the same spot, I found emptiness.

"Odd, I swear I saw her"

"Who? Kurumi? She haunting you now?"

"The Fuck? No, I swear I just saw her"

"Well I see nothing buddy, guess you must be seeing things. Or you actually miss the girl"

"What?"

"Well, you have been awfully quiet for the past few days ever since she left. And now you're seeing things about her. Guess you actually care for her"

"At this point I don't know whether to believe you or ignore you"

"Come on, admit it. You have feelings for her"

"Well, she hasn't appeared for the past few days ever since she shot me. And well, I am the person to blame, she probably hates me now"

"Hahahaha, I see"

"Where is Evie godammit?"

Hearing the familiar sound of chopper blades cutting through the air, I looked up and found a Seahawk steaming straight towards me. Stepping to one side, the chopper hovered just inches off the ground. Hopping inside, I left the door open as the chopper rose higher into the sky before flying back to the carrier.

"Ok, there shall be no class tomorrow for it is a public holiday. So Fuck this, I'm going to sleep in"

"Sir, didn't you want to buy vodka tomorrow?"

"Oh right, I'll have to go get some then. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Sounds like you just tempted fate again sir"

"Relax, I've been through worst. Not like the unexpected would happen. What? Kurumi finally succeeded in capturing Shidou? Please"

"Sounds like you just made fate happy sir"

"Oh well, I'd like to see it try"

Hearing Evie let out a sigh, I chuckled at the thought and went off to bed. What could possibly happen tomorrow? Usually whenever good things are planned life always seems to Fuck it up. Dozing off to sleep, I proceeded to dreamland where all my crazy and shitty fanatics come true.

*next day

Ok, where the hell is that liquor store? I swear it was around here somewhere. Jeez, damn spatial quakes and their destruction.

Looking around, it wasn't before long I spotted my regular liquor store. Pushing the door open, the bell rang and the owner popped his head out of the counter. Smiling at him, I walked over and asked him.

"I'm here for some vodka"

"Regular or the new ones?" he asked.

"Regular, I have a liking to that one brand" I answered with a smile

"You never changed Mr. Kurtz, I take it you'll be attending Oktoberfest?" he asked while fetching the bottle.

"Sadly I won't be going this year, much as I want to I have too much things on my hand" I replied.

"I see, anyway here's your vodka" he said and placed the bottle on the counter.

Paying for the drink, I grabbed it and walked outside. Taking good care of it, I avoided swinging my arms while walking.

"Now then, vodka is done. Time to return home"

"How about visiting our apartment?"

"Eh? Oh right, why not? It's just a couple of blocks down the road"

Walking down the street, I made a right and used the back alleyway as a shortcut. Arriving behind the building, I decided to take the front door. Entering into the cool lobby, I went up to the receptionist for an extra key since I forgot where the other one went.

"Um, hi there. I was wondering if you have an extra key for room 402? I misplaced the original"

"Oh, Mr. Kurtz. What are you doing down here? I thought you were in your room?"

"Oh, about that, I was busy umm-"

"Oh silly me, I remembered that you left for an important trip"

"Huh? Trip?"

"Yes, when I went to check on your room, I was greeted by this sweet innocent lady. She said that you left on an important trip and that you won't be back in awhile. Poor lady was sad that you were gone, anyway, she must be happy that you're back now"

"Ummm, about that, how is she?"

"Oh my! You should hear the words that she says everyday about you. Oh I am so mesmerized by her devotion to you"

"Eh? Can I just have my key please?"

"Oh right, here you go"

Grabbing the key out of her hands, I walked of quickly to the elevator and pressed the floor to my room.

"Ok, was that woman high or what?"

"My bet is that she is high"

"What the hell was she blabbering about?"

"Beats me"

"And someone is living in my apartment? Hell no, whoever that person is, they're going to answer dearly to my fists"

"Whatever"

Storming out of the elevator, I slowly quietened my steps when I reached my room door. Slowly inserting the key in, I turned it gently and the lock popped open. Opening the door slowly, the smell of someone whom I know all too well hit filled my nostrils.

"Jeez, what the hell is she doing in my apartment?"

"Dunno, but I'm surprised you managed to pick the smell up straight away"

"Don't judge"

"Hehehehe"

Flipping the light on, I looked at the messy bed sheets lying around and multiple tissue boxes everywhere. Opening the fridge, I found a tub of ice-cream sitting in the freezer. Moving around the kitchen, everything else was in order except for the bedroom which looked like a tornado had swept through.

Jeez, at least clean up the mess when you're gone. And where the hell is she? Didn't the counter woman say she was here?

Placing the Vodka bottle down, I started folding the blankets in and tucked them into place and dusted the pillows properly. Picking up the empty tissue boxes and a bin full of tissues, I went over to the main bin and dumped it all in. Placing the bin back down, I walked over and sat down on the bed. Sighing to myself, I pondered on the reasons why Kurumi would be living in this place.

Ok, first of all this is bullshit. How the hell did she get access into the this room anyway? Sure I wasn't living in her for the past few weeks, but that doesn't mean you can go barging in here. And God! Please clean up after your mess! What the hell were you doing? Oh this just makes my head hurt.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I walked over to the bottle of vodka and opened it. Pouring myself a glass, I downed the contents in one go. Feeling the strong drink burn my stomach, I let out a gasp as my throat started burning.

"Damn! Been awhile since I last drank Vodka"

"I remember the first time you tried it you kept complaining on how your throat burned like hell"

"Still does"

"Hahaha"

Placing the glass in the sink, I heard footsteps approaching the door. Ducking behind the counter, I waited for the said person to enter.

"Looks like our visitor has arrived"

"Indeed, shall we greet her?"

"Wouldn't want to be rude now?"

Hearing the door click open, Kurumi stepped inside while muttering to herself.

"Ah, finally, out of sight at least. Shidou was no fun at all hmph, those girls are so over protective" she whined. "Huh? Wait a minute, the place is a lot cleaner. Did this Damn cleaners come in again without my permission? Ah jeez, I told them not to!"

Hearing her drop something, I assumed it must be a bag or something.

"Ah, they even went through the trouble of fixing the bed. How nice of them" she said cheerfully.

Hearing her walk inside the kitchen area, I realized that I forgot to hide the vodka bottle.

"Eh? Vodka? Was a guy cleaning my room? If so, he must've left his drink behind. Guys and their alcohol, how typical of them" she said sadistically.

Moving around the counter slowly, I froze in my steps as I heard her sniffing the air.

"No way, don't tell me. He was here? How did he know I was staying here? Is he still around? Oh it's been so long since I last saw him" she said in a more relieved tone.

Oh great, she doesn't hate me. How nice, maybe under that cute and innocent voice of hers she's hiding a pistol there.

"I look like a fool to him. Oh how he just stood there on the roof looking around aimlessly, *sighs, I bet he hates me for what I've done" she said in a sad tone.

Well, considering how you put 5 shots into my stomach and I was revived and all. You just left in a shocked state, honestly I wanted to talk to you about it but you didn't appear the next day. So I assumed you hated me from there on forwards, but now, this is weird. I was thinking that you hated me.

"Where is he? I didn't see him take the elevator down. Maybe used the roof and left. Guess I missed my chance" she said.

"Maybe you should try looking around the place before making assumptions" I said while getting up from the floor. Leaning on the counter, I stared at the shocked face of Kurumi Tokisaki.

"T-Tatsuya….you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Well duh, it's my apartment after all" I said blankly.

"I…..I'm so sorry, I'll leave" she said and started scurrying into the living room.

"Wait" I said while grabbing her hand and she gave off a startled yelp. "I need to talk to you young miss" I said while staring at her eye.

"I...see, I guess I should answer for my crimes then" she said softly.

"Hang on, I am not going to do such things alright. Look, you shooting me 5 times isn't going to make me hate you. I was the one that drove you into that mental state and I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have done that, it was stupid of me. I broke your heart again and that made me very guilty, I felt really bad" I said in a gentle tone while looking at her. Releasing my grip on her hand, I placed and hand on her chin and said. "If it isn't too much trouble, I would ask that you forgive me for such actions. It's the only way I would actually sleep better at night. Hell I even bought Vodka to drown out my sorrows"

Seeing the stunned look on her face, we both stayed silent for quite sometime before she spoke up saying.

"Oh you silly boy, of course I'll forgive you. In fact, I should be the one apologizing. I know an apology won't suffice for shooting you, I even felt like dying multiple times when I pulled the trigger" she said in a mixed tone.

"You don't have to, besides, I'm alive right? Nothing to worry about" I said and she smiled back at me. "You actually had me worried for a bit since you didn't show up for the past few days. I honestly thought you hated me and would try to kill me the next time we met"

"Oh silly Tatsuya, why would I ever hate you? Besides, I've been watching you for the past three days" she smirked.

"Oh, so it was you who kept disappearing whenever I saw strange figures lurking in the shadows" I said.

"Correct, although I am jealous Tatsuya. When did you start using helicopters?" she asked with a jealous look on her face.

"Huh? Since when did you become interested in helicopters? I only used it because I was bored" I shot back.

"Oh, you're a rich guys now aren't you?" she said while leaning in closer.

"I just borrowed it alright? Not like I'm using it for any special purposes" I said sheepishly.

"Hahahaha, I miss that look on your face though" she laughed.

"Huh?" I asked obliviously. "Ok, we're getting off topic here. Not like there was any topic to begin with"

"Seems that way" she smirked.

"So, what do we next?" I asked.

"Well, I would appreciate if you kissed me" she said in a playful tone.

"Well, after all that I put you through? I guess so" I said and without warning she kissed me straight away. Feeling her soft lips lock with mine, my body calm down, we both stayed that way for quite sometime before separating.

"Jeez, it's been awhile since I last kissed you" I said sheepishly.

"So you did miss me?" she smirked.

"What can I say? Of course I did, in secret though" I whispered and she put on the biggest smile ever.

Feeling her hands wrap around me, I felt her grip tighten as she rubbed her head against my chest. Returning the favour, I lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly. Setting her down, I rubbed her head and walked over to the door.

"Now then, you want to head back into the sky? Or stay here for a bit?" I asked.

"Well, I'm still not on good terms with Evie you know" she said nervously.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. Besides, she won't bother you" I said reassuringly.

"If you say so, I'll go then" she said.

Grabbing the Vodka bottle before exiting the place, I gripped it with my left hand while Kurumi was busy hugging my right arm. Arriving at the rooftop, I contacted Evie for a chopper and we both waited for it.

"Sya Tatsuya, what are we waiting for exactly?" she asked.

"Oh just wait and see" I said.

Hearing the blades of a Seahawk cut through the sky, I felt Kurumi's grio tighten around my arm as the chopper got closer. As the Seahawk hovered above the rooftop, I guided Kurumi near the aircraft and helped her board it. Getting on, I closed the door and the chopper slowly took off.

"So, you said you liked choppers, well here you go. Your first trip in one" I said loudly over the rotor blades.

"I wasn't expecting this sort of thing" she yelled back.

Smiling at her, I looked out at the view of Tenguu city as buildings whizzed by. Looking at the cockpit, the seats were empty and the joystick was moving by itself. Within minutes, the insight carrier was in range and we touched down shortly after. Stepping out of the helicopter, I held Kurumi's hand as she stepped down. Seeing her wrap her arms around my right arm, I could only smile.

Opening the door, I sealed it shut and walked towards the bridge.

"Evie, our friend has returned" I said bluntly.

"I see sir" she said dully.

"Hi Evie" Kurumi said politely.

"Hello" she replied sleepily.

"Brighten the Fuck up will ya?" I said. "Kurumi, head on into the lounge room for some food and whatnot, I have to prepare something. See you in a bit"

"Actually, I'm going to bed dear, I feel really tired" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"Okay then, head on in" I said.

"I will" she replied and gave a peck on my cheek before walking off to my quarters.

"I see you have settled things already sir?"

"Yeah, quite quickly to be honest. I was expecting her to shoot me or yell at me but nothing of the sorts happened"

"I see, by the way I have an important update for you sir"

"What?"

"The school trip, it has been moved from Okinawa to Arumi Island. I saw the tickets change"

"Oh, that was sudden. Oh well, plot a course for Arubi Island on the day then"

"There's more sir. Apparently the agency that school switched to is Cross Travel Corp. That company is owned by DEM sir"

"Huh? DEM huh? Well that's quite generous of them"

"Sir this is quite serious"

"I know, I know. I want you to be on full alert when the trip starts. How's that airship friend of ours?"

"Apparently it has shifted locations sir, I have lost contact with it"

"Eh, can't blame you for that. Guess they decided to reposition themselves"

"Indeed sir"

"Alright you have your orders, carry them out Evie. And make sure the jets are ready to take off, I don't want any problems if we're attacked"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now then, prepare the exercises. Come on chop chop"

"Very well"

Hearing the sky rumble with the sound of jet engines. I sat back and poured myself a drink of Vodka before stumbling back to my quarters.

"Hic….I don't know what to do Hic"

"Ah jeez, hopeless as Fuck"

"Shut yer trap yu foul shittttte"

"Oh boy"

Groggily opening the door, I closed it violently and stumbled all the way over to the bed. Landing on the bed with a heavy thump, I instantly went to sleep.

*next day

"Morning Kurumi"

"Morning"

"You heading out?"

"Yeah, I still have some business to attend too"

"I see, well I'll be gone for a day or two. So you can use the apartment to stay in if you wanted"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Don't mention it"

Kissing her cheek, she too returned the favour before I waved her goodbye. Walking over to my chair, I activated all monitors and watched them carefully.

"Oi Evie. The trip is today you know? Get those engines in gear and move"

"Yes sir, plotting coordinates. Target:Arumi Islands. Located at the 320, rotating now"

Feeling the ship tilt to the port side, the whole thing banked to the left and pre positioned itself before the powerful repulsor engines roared to life and the giant carrier lurched forward.

"Where is Shidou right now?"

"On the plane sir, he should be passing us by now"

"Keep the distance"

"Yes sir"

"Now then, let's see how this adventure will turn out eh? Hopefully Shidou doesn't end up in a bad spot"

"Tempting fate again sir?"

"Hell yes, let's see what it can do"

* * *

 **Now then, back on the main story at hand. Wonder how Tatsuya would react when he finds out more girls have been added to Shidou's harem?**


	15. Chapter 15

"How long until arrivals?"

"With the current engine upkeep, I'd say about 1 hour and 34 minutes and 23 seconds"

"Fair enough"

Shrugging my shoulders, I walked over to the command console and began bringing up various files about spirit classes recorded by DEM. Selecting the first file, I wasn't surprised when Kurumi was ranked the most dangerous spirit.

Alright, let's have a read shall we? Let's see what DEM has recorded, I'm quite intrigue myself in fact.

Going through the files, I read multiple observations from reports about her actions. Usually most of her actions had a twisted method but a form of justification behind it. Scrolling down, there were various footages of killing, the notes on each video marked a specific number of victims killed. The numbers grew within every video clip and picture. Scrolling to the bottom, the person who made this file left a comment saying "Nightmare despises humanity. Expect no mercy"

Well, that was informative. How many did she kill though? Hang on, should be around here….gotcha. And it's, Oh dear lord…...10,000…..10,000 holy shit! And not by spatial quake methods, but by other methods too. Guess she has quite the reputation for herself. Eh, I don't mind, to be honest part of me doesn't really care.

Reading the rank, she was classed as an S rank which was very dangerous. Reading some more, I found more notes and observations of her around the city, some of the photos date back to 5 years ago.

Well, who knew she had style 5 years ago? That dress looks astonishingly good on her. And the eye patch gives a sense of mystery.

Closing the file, I opened up another one and began reading through it. Before long, I had already finished reading 20 files on multiple spirits. Some of them were already dead at the hands of Mana and mostly me. Opening another file, my eyes went wide in surprise as I found a document about me. Reading it, the document had no information about me, rather just a picture and height estimation. The rank was blank and the only weapons seen by the industry was a huge paladin warhammer, flintlock pistols with axe attachments at the rear and a wrench.

Huh? Since when did I use a wrench in combat? And those flintlocks, they're heavily modified flintlocks. Firing .50 rounds, the gun is only capable of firing one shot before reloading. Usually I just shoot and charge, gun 'em down with the axe.

Scrolling some more, I read the spirit kill count and a note by the researcher. Apparently the spirit kill count was 28 confirmed kills by me. The note said. "Unknown spirit, usually called Ghost. Has brought in more spirit kills than ever, and has beaten our best fighter. Avoid contact at all cost"

Smirking at the note, I closed the file and swivelled my chair towards the view port. Watching the sun's rays pour all over the deck, it looked like it was burning outside.

"Sir, destination arrival in 35 minutes and 49 seconds"

"Good, position yourself at least 3 kilometres away from the island so that we can avoid prying eyes"

"Yes sir, I also have to inform you that there is another ship coming in three points off Starboard Quarter. And another ship Two points off the Starboard Bow"

"How far are they?"

"One is currently approaching us at a distance of 8.7 kilometres while the other is sitting idle by at 6.5 kilometres"

"Keep an eye on them, if they find out we're here then all hell is gonna a break loose"

"Yes sir, preparing all fighter jets for combat"

"Good"

Grabbing my gloves from my pocket, I slipped them on and warmed my hands from the air conditioning.

"Yo dude"

"What?"

"About those flintlock pistols, I still have them"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"I thought I discarded them?"

"Thought"

"And, is it hanging on the walls?"

"Errrr, about that. No"

"Eh? What the hell did you do with it then?"

"More or less tinkered with it and made a few adjustments"

"When you say a few, it more or less means you changed the whole bloody thing"

"What? At least it's more durable now"

"Durable?"

"Yeah, I redesigned the frame"

"Oh great"

"And now it can hold 4 bullets"

"Great, it became a revolver now"

"What? That's the only major change in it. The axes are still there"

"That's quite the relief, only problem is, is it even effective against spirits?"

"Ummmm, not sure"

"Because that's why I discarded it. Useless against targets who have force fields and what not"

"Well, I revamped the bullets, they are now fused with your gravity attacks"

"Oh great, send a target flying back? Or anchor him to the ground or what not?"

"You could say that, well haven't tried it yet, so go on"

"Uh jeez, I'll have a look later. Right now, I want to see how this school trip will go"

"Sure"

Perking my head up, I watched the map as the carrier was now 3.4 kilometres away from Arumi Island.

"Sir, we're here"

"Good, when will that bloody plane land?"

"They are currently making a landing attempt now"

"Ah, right on time. Now then, those Fraxinus bums are late. Oh well, better watch and see what's going on. I'll head down later and surprise the lot"

"Sir, this place is owned heavily by DEM"

"So? Fuck them, they don't know who I am yet"

"Ellen is with them sir"

"Say what?..."

"Yes, she is the photographer of the group"

"Photographer? The Fuck? How? What?"

"I have no clue sir, but she is the photographer of the group"

"Oh my lord, if she's here then this is something else"

"You have a hunch sir?"

"Of course, If Ellen is present then all this is a cover up. DEM has lured Raizen high into it's trap and now they have them by the strings. They want somebody in the group. But who?"

"Maybe the sealed spirits sir?"

"Maybe, but what would they want with them? They have to get Shidou too but he doesn't pose a threat. DEM has no records on him"

"True, this is confusing all the same"

"Spread your cameras out and watch every bit off that island, they'll have to slip sooner or later"

"Yes sir"

Pacing around the bridge, I watched as multiple screens showed various shots of the island. Jumping from screen to screen, I saw nothing out of the ordinary happening.

"Sir, they have exited the airport and are gathering as we speak" Evie chimed in.

Turning my attention to one of the screens, I spotted Shidou and Tohka walking together while Origami was lagging behind. Panning the camera around, I spotted Ellen amongst the group. A sickening smile spread across my face for unknown reasons as I watched her.

"Sir, apparently the one known as Tohka Yatogami is acting strange for some reason" Evie said.

"Huh? Explain" I said not looking away from the screen.

"She constantly keeps looking at the sky, like as if she knows that the people up here are watching her" Evie informed.

"Well, old habits die hard Evie. Even I have a huge knack for being jumpy around people. Hell I still do it until today" I said while letting out a small laugh.

"I see, although she isn't looking at us however" Evie said.

"Oh well, at least" I said.

"Sir, new report. Tohka and Shidou have left the group and are running in the opposite direction sir" Evie said.

"Oh great, more adventures" I said sarcastically.

"Sir, I am picking up a huge storm forming over the island. The energy readings is off the charts. I'm detecting two large sources!" Evie exclaimed.

Looking away from the screen, I looked outside the window and sure enough, there was huge black storm of clouds forming.

"Evasive manoeuvres! Secure the hangar bay!" I barked.

The whole bridge turned red as alarms went off and the emergency systems started kicking in. Hanging onto the railings, I anchored myself as the ship turned a full hard to starboard to avoid the oncoming storm.

"Take us up above the clouds!" I yelled.

Without word, the repulsor engines roared to life and the ship started rising rapidly. Feeling the gravity pull, I dismissed it and felt my body become lighter. Seeing the clouds disappear from view, the forward bow was leaning forward.

"Straighten the ship out god dammit!" I yelled.

"I'm trying sir"

"Cut the power to the rear engines and bring us up!" I ordered.

Watching the rear engines on the monitor power down, the ship started evening out and soon the rear engines came back online.

"Christ Almighty what the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't know sir. Apparently the storm clouds just formed by themselves" Evie answered.

"Dammit, there can only be one solution to that" I said.

"Spirits sir" Evie replied.

"No doubt about it. You said two energy readings right? That means we're not dealing with one, but two spirits. Which makes this situation more the less complicated" I groaned.

"Sir, I have a lock on the two spirits. And by coincidence Shidou Itsuka is there too" Evie said in a unsurprised tone.

"That bastard always has the knack to show up at the wrongest and best times ever. Instead of him finding spirits, they now start coming to him. How great" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you going to interfere sir?" Evie asked.

"No, I won't, I'll let Shidou handle this. Besides, there's a DEM airship in the area and Ellen is present. I can't risk blowing my cover here since I am right underneath their noses" I said in a serious tone.

"Understood, when will you depart sir?" Evie asked.

"Maybe when these two new spirits are done quarrelling, then I might go" I responded.

"Yes sir" Evie replied.

Staring at the screen, I eyed the two brand new spirits that appeared very carefully. A grin spread across my face as these two might serve as a decent meal. Shaking the thought aside, I decided to do some research.

"Hey Ankylon, who are these new chicks?"

"Oh, Oh my, it's been awhile since I last saw them"

"Huh? You know them?"

"Well, quite some time back I did"

"How far back?"

"You might not want to ask that one"

"Ok, who are they exactly?"

"Those are the Yamai Twins, or Hurricane Twins"

"Individual names please"

"The one on the right is Kaguya and the one on the left is Yuzuru"

"How the hell do I tell them apart? They look exactly the same"

"Ummm, well, for reference I just use their breast size"

"You what?!"

"Yeah, I do"

"You perverted shit head"

"You're the same"

"Hell no!"

"Ahahahahaha"

"Anything else?"

"Well, the last time I heard of them. They were busy fighting to the death to see who the real Yamai is"

"Ok, and what about now? I bet it's all draws?"

"Eh, nope. They have been competing in other challenges"

"I see, so they basically can conjure up the fucking winds and create storms dealing massive damage"

"More or less"

"Ok, let's see how this goes"

Clapping my hands together, I said. "Evie, let's follow these two new spirits"

"Yes sir" Evie shot back.

*10 minutes later

"Ok, what the Fuck just happened? All of a sudden they decide to do a battle between charms? Who can seduce Shidou the fastest? What sort of bullshit is this?" I said while pointing a hand at the screen.

"I believe that this is their decision sir, although really, it is laid back" Evie commented.

"Well it's bullshit to me! Like they just started a duel and now this shit happens? What the Fuck?" I exclaimed.

"It just so happens that Shidou is the judge of this contest" Evie remarked.

"Oh right, lucky ass bastard" I complimented.

"Lucky indeed sir, he's such a playboy" Evie said.

"Oh for the love of God, that's it, I'm heading down there" I said and stormed off to change.

Reappearing later in my uniform, I picked up the phantom gloves and slipped them on.

"Sir, you'll just jump out?" Evie asked.

"Of course, I can fly right?" I replied.

"Good luck sir" Evie said.

Switching the cloaking device on, I disappeared from eye sight and made my way outside. Staring over the edge of the deck, I jumped off and let gravity do the rest. Feeling the wind rush against my face, I lot out a scream of joy as the waters came into view. Aiming my feet forward, I braked at the last moment and stopped inches above the water. Sending quite the shock wave, I let the waves settle down before walking over to the mainland.

Ok, time to find that building those girls are in and meet them personally.

"Yo, you noticed that there's a jamming signal taking place?"

"Yeah, never paid attention to it though since, well, who the Fuck do we contact besides Evie?"

"Kurumi?"

"The Fuck? She's back at Tenguu city. Why would she send a message to me anyway?"

"Don't know, to check on you?"

"Eh? I think she knows damn well that I'm doing fine"

"Suit yourself, there's the main building up ahead"

"Good, I'll uncloak once I'm inside"

Stepping inside the building, I quickly walked around the place while finding Shidou and the Yamai twins. Sensing their presence in the room up ahead, I casually walked over and knocked on the door. Seeing the knob turn, I was greeted by Reine as she poked her head out of the door looking for any sign of the knocker. Just as she was about to close the door, I pushed it open and slipped inside. Uncloaking myself, I was met with gasps and shocked looks from the people in the room.

"Sup" I greeted.

"Tatsuya? What are you doing here? And when did you appear?" Shidou asked confusingly.

"Tatsuya, you were marked absent for the trip. And there has been no signs of you for the past month until you started going to school again. What happened?" Reine asked.

"One question at a time please, to answer Shidou's question. I am just attending the school trio like you all, except on a different level" I said.

"I see, but what was that for? Sneaking into this room?" he asked with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Huh? What? I didn't come in here to watch you change! You haven't even removed your clothes for crying out loud" I shot back.

"No, I mean, can't you see the position I'm in right now?" he said sheepishly while pointing a finger at the two twins.

"Tatsuya, how did you arrive here anyway?" Reine asked.

Turning towards her, I said. "Well, I had my own means of transportation"

"You have a private plane" she asked skeptically.

"You could say that" I replied.

"I see, are you going to join the rest of the class?" Reine asked.

"Not yet, in fact, I came here because I detected the something" I said and pointed a finger at the Yamai Twins. "These two, they have been causing quite the ruckus haven't they?" I said while giving them a deathly stare which made their bodies shiver.

"Hey, quite giving me that look…..it makes me…" Kaguya stuttered.

"Agreed. Yuzuru is currently shivering from the spine down" Yuzuru said which was true since she was shaking real bad.

"Relax, I'm not here to do anything to you" I said in a happy tone while putting on a smile. "Although you look tasty" I said and gave off a smirk.

"Ok, I think we haven't introduced ourselves. Tatsuya this is-"

"Kaguya and Yuzuru, quite the pleasure to meet you" I said cutting off Shidou who wore a confused and creeper out look. While the twins gave me a creeper out stare.

"How….How do you know them?" Shidou asked.

"Oh, I just sort of did my research. Don't worry I'm not a stalker or anything" I replied with an innocent smile.

"How do you even know my name?" Kaguya asked.

"Agreed. How?" Yuzuru asked.

"Like I said, research" I responded.

"This is getting out of hand" Reine chimed in.

"Well then, since we have introduced ourselves. I take it you Reine have something to tell the twins?" I said with a grin on my face.

"How did you know?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Umm, don't you usually do this?" I said.

"Oh yeah" she said and looked at the twins. "Would you two come with me for a moment? Catching Shin's heart is tougher than you think, I can give you some advice"

With that said, the two girls released their grip on Shidou and exited the room with Reine. Seeing the door click shut, I heaved a sigh of relief and sat down next to Shidou.

"Well, good luck contacting the Fraxinus" I said.

"Yeah, something seems to be wrong over there" Shidou said with a worried voice.

"Someone is jamming the comms system. Only island contact is allowed, outside however is something else" I said in a grim tone.

"Is that it? Who would do such a thing though?" he asked with a confused look.

"Don't know" I lied. "But someone doesn't want outside help to be called"

"I see, so that's how it is" Shidou said.

"Have the twins explained to you on why they duel so much?" I asked.

"Yeah" Shidou replied.

"Well" I said while clapping my hands together. "What have you got planned?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to head down to the baths" Shidou said.

"Oh cool, better head there now boy. Earlier the better" I said.

Without another word, Shidou got up and left the room. Deciding to follow him, I exited the room 5 minutes after he left. Making my way around the resort, I soon found the baths at the back of the place. Activating my cloak, I went down the flight of stairs and stopped at the front of the baths.

"Why are the two of you here?!" Shidou yelled from behind the woman's building.

Huh? Is he mad? The bloody sign says it's for women. Either you are fucking blind or you forgot what your gender is.

Leaping off the ground, I landed on the roof with no effort and went over to the other side. Crouching down, I now had a clear view of the are. Spotting Shidou in the middle between the two girls. They were both arguing over who would succeed now.

"Listen up! You're in the men's bath!" Shidou interrupted. "There might not be anyone around before opening hours, but.."

"You best prepare yourself Shidou, for you will never be satisfied without me after today" Kaguya said in a low level voice.

"Yuzuru's body will captivate Shidou forever" Yuzuru whispered.

"Jeez, listening to these conversations with sensitive ears makes me want to regret having them anyway" I muttered to myself.

Looking at the twins, I watched as their hands slowly moved under the water and Shidou's face turning a bright shade of red.

There can only be one thing he could be feeling right now. And that's his balls being fondled by a pair of twins. Damn this shit is fire!

Watching the two fight over who should go first, I watched as Kaguya stood up in an attempt to do a alluring pose. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed in disappointment at her failed attempt. Seeing that Yuzuru was up next, she too showed the same results and failed miserably. Seeing the two argue over whose body was better it changed from slenderness to boobs to split ends and body odour.

Hearing the door slid open, I saw a purple blur as the water erupted. Rubbing my chin, I saw Tohka emerge from the depths below.

"Oh shit, Shidou is fucked now boy"

"Totally, the ultra pervert of the class basically"

"Hahahahaha"

Hearing more voices from below, the door slid open and I assumed that the main class had arrived. Seeing Shidou dart behind a rock, I decided to help the poor bugger out. Sliding down from the roof, I landed on the wet ground without a sound and silently made my way over to the rock while the girls chatted idle away.

Rounding the rock, I heard Tohka offering assistance for Shidou's escape.

"Oi Shidou, I'll offer a helping hand too. But the timing must be right, Tohka's distraction must work so I can drag you out" I whispered and he nodded.

Seeing Shidou hide behind Tohka's back while Tohka moved forward, she was stopped when the girls started approaching her. Seeing her flail her arms in distress, I shook my head and grabbed Shidou manoeuvring him to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay, just stay down and I'll find a way to distract those girls" I said.

Without warning, Tohka bumped into the both of us and sent us sprawling. Grabbing anything for support, I grabbed Shidou but instead was dragged down with him over the cliff. Screaming all the way down, I decided screw it and landed in the cold sea water.

After swimming around the shore lines and finding our way back to the residential areas, I uncloaked myself and dried my clothes using gravitons. Walking over to Reine's place, I let Shidou enter while I stayed outside.

"Well, that was quite the fall"

"No shit, I need a shower"

"Hahahaha, I don't think the twins will cause much trouble for Shidou during the night"

"Lets hope so, or else they might end up sneaking into his room"

"Would be hilarious"

Seeing Shidou step outside with a pair of fresh new clothes in his hands, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked confusingly.

"Oh nothing, just recalling the events that just happened that's all" I replied.

"Jeez,.can't believe they tricked me" he groaned.

"Put on your clothes please" I said.

"Oh right" he said and disappeared inside.

After a few minutes, Shidou stepped out again in a bathrobe? Dismissing the thought, I smirked at him.

"Oh, I'll be staying in a private room" he informed.

"Oh, good for you" I said.

"Except it's a room that Reine-san picked for me to use" he groaned.

"Well then, I bid thee good luck for the night of suffering" I laughed.

"I hope those two don't end up doing something weird" he sighed.

"Oh don't worry, everything all be fine" I lied.

Of course it ain't gonna be fine. I bet those twins are gonna be sleeping with him later. Totally bet it.

As everyone started retiring to their rooms, I walked around the halls in my cloaked form and came across Tohka and Origami who were busy arguing over who should take care of Shidou. Slipping past them, I found Shidou's room at the end of the hallway and listened inside.

Hearing a cross of boyish and girlish like screams, I could imagine the twins torturing him or the other way around. Or maybe, one was busy raping him while the other was recording it. Who knows what was happening in there. Seeing the teacher approach, I stepped to one side as she pressed her ear against the door and listened in.

"They must be having a lot of fun. I'll let them be until it's lights out" she said. "Itsuka-kun I heard you came down with a fever-"

Seeing the door slide open, out came a naked Shidou as he crashed straight into the teacher. Watching to two topple over, the both recovered themselves and stared at each other before screaming their lungs out.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I decided to leave the scene and head back to the carrier. Today was just full of surprises.

"Greetings Captain" Evie greeted as I stepped onto the bridge.

"Oh, same to you Evie. Any new reports?"

"The DEM ship has launched some sort of weird humanoid targets to the ground. Unfortunately they have been recalled" she responded.

"Bandersnatchers no doubt" I said.

"I have also replaced the main battery cannons with railguns sir" she said.

"You what?!" I blurted out.

"I feel the need for improvement is a must, firepower capabilities have risen by 35%" she informed.

"Oh great, more weapons" I said.

"America is using such weapons sir, I figured why not us?" she said.

"Well if it's effective against airships, then by all means. Go ahead and unleash hell" I said.

"Understood sir" she said.

Walking to my quarters, I went over to my cabinet and opened it. Looking at the bottom, I found a bottle of cognac. Taking the bottle, I poured myself a drink. Taking a swig, I felt the world turn dark as I felt really sleepy. Before long I was knocked out cold.

"Jeez, guy can't hold his liquor sometimes" Ankylon muttered to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

"Still no word from the Fraxinus?" I asked while looking out the window.

"No, I can't establish any sorts of communication whatsoever" Reine replied.

"Damn, that jamming signal is quite the nuisance Eh?" I said.

"Quite, although that's something else to worry about later, right now we must help Shin in seal I ng the berserkers powers" Reine said.

"Well, I can see that they're having the time of their lives down there" I said while looking at the trio on the beach.

Jesus, why do they have the look of utter pleasure on their faces when Shidou applies sunscreen lotion. How? Could it be their first time being touched by a guy? Hell, it's Shidou's first time to.

"You have an extra earpiece? I wanna listen to their conversation" I asked.

Seeing her rummage through her bag, she picked out the small earpiece and tossed it over. "Here" she said while throwing it.

Catching the device, I adjusted it in my ear and found Shidou's frequency. Hearing a wave of moans come from the other end, my left ear was ringing to the brim. Removing the earpiece, I scowled at the sight of the trio.

Lucky bastard indeed.

"It seem that company has arrived" I said in a mused tone.

"It seems so, Tohka and Origami have appeared. Anyway, this seems like a good opportunity" Reine said.

"You have a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah" she nodded and left the room.

Stepping out into the balcony, I shut the door and felt the cold ocean breeze wash against my face. Inhaling, the scent of salt filled my nose. Looking back at the group, Reine had joined them while holding a volleyball in one hand and a pot in the other. Watching them gather, they all drew lots from the pot, after the teams were decided they went to their respective sides.

So, a game of volleyball? Well, let's see how those twins will play. Bet it would be quite the entertaining scene.

As the game started of with a bang, Tohka leaped into the air and punched the volleyball into Shidou's side. The force was so strong that the volleyball became a projectile and practically caused craters whenever it landed. Seeing the scores go from 0-1 to 0-4 in less than three minutes, it was obvious teamwork wasn't in the favour of Shidou and the Yamai twins.

Then the unexpected happened, as Tohka served again, she sent the ball flying straight towards Shidou. The ball sent Shidou flying but changed it's course upwards. Seeing Kaguya charge for Yuzuru, Yuzuru cupped her hands together and threw Kaguya into the air. As Kaguya was thrown upwards, she intercepted the ball and landed a good hit sending it flying into the enemy court who, failed to intercept it. As the twins busily rejoiced in victory, they quickly separated and argued like that incident never happened. Meanwhile, Shidou was still unconscious on the ground.

That was quite interesting, their teamwork asset is what makes them formidable. Being a lone wolf has it perks, but if you have a companion or friend or sister. It completely changed the rules and play style of the battle. But seeing how they are always fighting to see who the real Yamai is, they have completely forgotten about their potential with working together as a team. If only they knew.

Shaking my head, I watched as Shidou stumbled to the public bathroom while the girls busily chatted away. Seeing Kaguya separate from the group, she too started heading for the bathroom.

"Reine, did you tell Kaguya to seduce Shidou now?" I asked.

"No, I haven't given them anything to do yet. This is her own will" Reine said.

"I see" I replied.

"Well, wonder what Kaguya is doing with Shidou?" Kokabiel chimed in.

"Beats me, besides, I don't want to go dropping in on private conversations" I replied.

"Yeah, anyway, let's hope this sealing goes well. Less trouble" Kokabiel said.

"True that" I said.

Watching the public bathrooms carefully, I watched Kaguya exit after 10 minutes or and walked back to the group with a smile on her face. Next minute later Yuzuru did the same and came out 10 minutes later with a smile on her face. Shidou however exited with a depressed look on his face. As time ticked by, the sun was starting to set and the winds started to pick up.

Seeing Shidou stand in the water while looking at the setting sun, he just stood there while everyone else left. Stepping inside, I shut the door and heard the room door click open. Seeing Reine step inside, I nodded and she sat down at her table. Seeing her touch her earpiece, she must've engaged a convo with Shidou. Listening in, it seems that the whole situation had gone down shit creek. It seems that Kaguya wants Yuzuru's to live while Yuzuru wants Kaguya to live. Each of them are willing to give disappear for the sake of the other. And with the deadline fast approaching tomorrow, no wonder Shidou is in a depressed state.

During dinner time, Shidou ate silently and was still wearing a depressed look while everyone was busy chatting away about their adventures and others alike. As night dawned on all of us, everyone else headed back to their rooms while I busily walked around the hotel. Rounding a bend, I heard two familiar voices at the end of the hallway. Deciding to check it out, I was met with an empty hallway and footsteps down the other end. Following I ended up outside, deciding it would be best to head back to the carrier, I strapped my gloves on and cloaked myself.

Before I could reach the carrier, I detected multiple hostiles and strong winds in the area. Looking up, the same clouds formed yesterday had reappeared again and was stirring up a ruckus. Feeling multiple other targets in the area, I sensed one close to the hotel.

The hell? Are these Bandersnatches? What the hell are they doing here? And this close to civilian infrastructure? Better see what's going on.

Diving to the ground, I landed in a bush and jogged to the last known position of the robot. Seeing a blur in the air no more than a few meters ahead, I broke into a sprint and heard a scream. Clearing the area, I found an unconscious Origami and Reine standing next to her while a Bandersnatch was standing in front of her ready to make it's next move.

"Try these weapons" Kokabiel said.

Feeling two objects in my hand, I looked at them and found my heavily modified flintlock pistols, or the gun axe as I call it. Lame name, but gets the job done. Twirling the pistols, I held one in a gun position while the other in axe mode.

BANG!

Discharging a round, the whole area was filled with a loud bang and the Bandersnatches lower body had a gaping hole. Throwing the axe at the robot, it buried itself in it's head and sent it stumbling to the ground. Prying the axe loose, I twirled the pistols before holstering them in my holsters behind my coat.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Tatsuya? Where are you?" Reine asked.

"Can't reveal my position, just make sure Origami is ok, something is going on here and it might turn into a hazardous situation" I said.

"Yes, thank you" Reine said before picking up Origami's body and leaving the scene.

Leaping into the air, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Fishing out my phone, I received a message from Evie saying that the enemy airship had made it's move.

"Fuck! There are two spirits battling here and now this?! Ah shit, better head back and make sure Evie is okay, or else laser cannons will equal fried Hull" I muttered to myself.

Soaring through the sky, I broke into full speed and smashed the sound barrier at that. Landing on Evie's deck, I shielded my eyes as the deck lights were brightly illuminated and that the sound of Raptor engines firing up. Swinging the door open, I rushed up to the bridge and yelled.

"All hands to action stations! This is not a drill!"

Hearing the alarms blare, the monitors changed to screens of showing Hull percentage and ship vitals. Another showed ammunition counts and active turrets while the others showed various different stats.

"Sir, detecting two energy signatures to the starboard. Should we move in?" Evie asked.

"Of course, time to test your combat capabilities out!" I said.

"Roger that sir" Evie replied.

"Get those fighters in the air now! Launch two squadrons composed of 5-6 jets. Flank the enemy once we have it's attention" I ordered.

No sooner than later, the F-22 raptors and super hornets took off from the deck. Soon the skies were filled with jets as they banked off into the clouds for their surprise attack.

"Divert all power to engines and get us to that airship!" I barked.

"Yes sir!" Evie replied.

Feeling the ship lurch forward, she started tearing through the clouds at high speeds. Breaking into the moonlight, we heard the sounds of laser fire in the distance as we closed in. Breaking through another cloud, my eyes widened in surprise as I saw the DEM airship. Bristling with laser cannons, she was firing non-stop at the Fraxinus while the Fraxinus simple absorbed all the shots.

"Did you see that territory?! They absorbed it like it was nothing!" I blurted out.

"Sir, targets located. Weapons primed" Evie said.

Focusing my attention back, I decided it was time to concentrate on my own ship.

"Turn the ship to full broadside to allow for maximum fire output. Let's see if their shield can handle two targets" I said with a grin.

"Yes sir, shifting hull to bearing 210" Evie said.

As the ship turned to port to face all star card guns at the DEM airship, the deck cannons started rotating towards said target, and in an instant all guns on the starboard side were locked on.

"Target acquired, ready to fire" Evie said.

"FIRE!" I ordered.

BOOOOOM! BOOOOM!

As the ship shook ferociously due to the recoil, the guns kept on firing after every 30 seconds or so. Seeing the shots land on their targets at high speeds, the DEM airships shield started acting up and deflecting the lower calibre shells.

"Fire again"

The ship rattled again as the powerful guns roared to life sending another salvo at the enemy.

"Give it everything you've got! Fire everything!" I ordered.

Another salvo was launched again and this time the air was filled with hundreds or missiles as they all made their way to their target.

"Sir, detecting multiple hits. Damage is still at zero, enemy is switching their fire sir!" Evie exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we have shields remember?" I said with a devilish grin.

Looking at the Monitor, the enemy airship had aimed all its guns at us and fired of a large beam. Smiling to myself, I knew they would be getting a big surprise. Just as the laser beam was about to hit the forward bow, Kokabiel's shields came up and absorbed the shot while the ship shook violently.

"Damage report!" I yelled.

"Hull is still operating at 100%" Evie answered.

"As expected of Kokabiel" I smirked.

"Sir, ally vessel is firing" Evie said.

Looking out the bridge, I watched the Fraxinus power up it's forward cannon and unleashed an orange beam at the DEM airship. As the energy beam took a huge chunk of it's territory, the time had come for all hell to break loose.

"Now Evie! Fire everything we have!" I ordered.

BOOOOOM!

Without word, the Phalanx guns erupted and sent waves of salvos at the airship causing massive damage and multiple explosions across the ship. Meanwhile the missiles kept peppering the ship as it chipped away at it's Hull.

"Sir, the enemy is heading on a collision course towards our allies!" Evie exclaimed.

"Keep hammering them!" I barked.

Hearing the sounds of jet engines roaring through the sky, I looked out the window and watched as Super hornets and F-22 raptors descended from the high clouds and launched their payloads on the airship. Watching them swiftly do their bombing runs and missile strikes, I watched in awe as various missiles and bombs were dropped on the ship.

"Sir, enemy has sustained damage. They have collided with the Fraxinus and are changing their field to their forward bow" Evie informed.

"Good, Give 'em hell!" I yelled.

As the guns kept firing, the only thing that could be heard now was their tremendous roar and firepower.

"Sir, detecting multiple hits on the enemy side. They're crippled sir" Evie said.

"I take it that the Fraxinus and you can handle things from here? You can go all out if you want. I have to attend to some matters at the bottom" I said and left the bridge.

"Yes sir!" Evie yelled out.

Stepping out onto the deck, I changed into my combat outfit and felt my axe pistols on the back. Smiling I inhaled the air only to smell the strong essence of gunpowder.

"Ahhh, that great smell of heavy artillery. Wish a flying battleship was possible. Oh well, an insight carrier is your best choice" I whispered to myself.

Jumping off the deck, I plunged myself into a dive and went straight down. Yelling out in joy, I broke through the clouds and saw the beach in sight. Doing a roll, I came down on the soft sand with a grinding halt. Looking up, the sky was filled dark and grey as the Berserkers clashed violently in a vague attempt to subdue one another.

Spotting Shidou to my right, my jaw dropped as he was aimlessly waving Sandalphon around like a toy. Walking over to him, I slapped his face and said.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't wave a sword that can project energy beams around like that?! You can kill someone!"

"Oh Tatsuya! Please. Help me stop these two from fighting" Shidou pleaded.

"First of all, explain that" I said while pointing at Sandalphon.

"I don't know the explanation. Right now, Kaguya and Yuzuru are busy killing each other. Help me stop them" Shidou said.

Sighing, I shook my head and said. "Fine, get their attention first though. Wont do you good if they aren't listening"

Seeing him put on a determined face, he nodded. "Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

"Shidou, it's your wish, it's up to you to make that wish come true" Tohka said.

"Me? But.." Shidou stammered.

"Calm yourself down and remember, what is it that you want to do? What is it do you wish for? Nothing else matters now. Concentrate. There is one thing to do: Embrace your wish and swing the sword. The angel will surely answer to you" Tohka instructed.

Seeing Shidou look at his Sandalphon copy. The sword started to glow a blue aura.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shidou yelled while raising sword and swinging it down resulting in splitting the sky in half. "Kaguya, Yuzuru! Please stop fighting!"

"You crazy? Why would we do that?" Kaguya yelled.

"Agreed. You are no longer part of this" Yuzuru joined in.

"I never said I'll stop being your judge! I choose…..the both of you!" Shidou yelled only to be blasted by a wind blast.

"You're crazy, you think that's funny?!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Disgust: how extremely childish of you" Yuzuru joined in.

"Like I have a choice!" Shidou yelled. "Each of you have so many good things that give you worth to your existences! Kaguya! You care about Yuzuru a million times more than she does to herself! Yuzuru! You care about Kaguya way more than she does for herself! You have the right to choose for your future. Choose! One: Yuzuru absorbs Kaguya and becomes the true Yamai. Two: Kaguya absorbs Yuzuru and becomes the true Yamai"

"Like I'll never-"

"Three: Give up your spiritual powers and you both survive! I'be had the three choices for a lot of things, and the _two_ are unreasonable!"

"What the F?" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Doubt: how could that be possible?" Yuzuru asked.

"Please! Believe me. I won't ask you again. Give me a chance to save the both of you!"

"Shut up! A human can't do that!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Did you forget who just split your winds in half?! If I fail, go ahead and kill me. Please….." Shidou ranted before his copy Sandalphon disappeared and he collapsed.

"Shidou!" Tohka exclaimed catching his body.

"Oh dear, it seems Shidou has reached his limit. Tohka take care of him, I think it's time I drilled some sense into those retarded brains of theirs" I said in a disappointed tone.

Walking past Shidou's unconscious body, I now took the next stage of yelling. Cupping my hands together I yelled at the top of my lungs and said.

"OI! DEAD BEAT MONKEYS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING AT ALL?!"

Getting their attentions, they both gave me a deathly stare like I was some sort of low level person.

"Another one?! Do us a favour and leave! This isn't your fight!" Kaguya yelled.

"Agreed. One interference is enough" Yuzuru joined in.

"Are you even listening to yourselves? Who gave you your brains?! A fucking monkey with down syndrome? Is that it? Have you failed to realise what you guys truly are? Is the monkey brain more dominant than the human one? Because it sure seems like it!" I ranted.

"Shut up! Don't you dare mo-"

"Go and shut that trap of your miss gorilla! In case you two have been wondering. Do you know why Shidou wants to save you? Do you know why? Do I have to spell it out for you so your monkey brains can accept it? Or can you actually understand him? Look at yourselves, constant fighting everywhere. No breaks whatsoever. Always ending in draws and whatnot. All because you want to become the true Yamai? In truth this is all stupid, you know why? Who the Fuck fights his brother or sister to become the one and true all over all shit head. Sure people do that, but those people have hate in their hearts and have no love for each other and other people. That's the only good reason for them to fight. In the end, both will die the same way regretting except one lives longer that's all. Here, are two beautiful girls fighting over who should be the true Yamai, but the problem is, you two care for each other. You care for each other so deeply that in the end you might end up regretting your decision. Look, you even begged Shidou to pick a winner for fucks sake! And not yourself! Doesn't that make you realise anything? That you actually are afraid of losing each other! In the end, when one of you dies one will end up living all alone in this world. How does that sound? Living in a lonely world? Mark my words you will end up regretting the decision you make. And you know what? All of this, brings shame to Yamai namesake. You're bringing shame to your own name. Call me dumb but all this is just fucking pointless. Look at your combination! You two actually make a formidable opponent. Your teamwork is beyond anything I can imagine, that volleyball game proves it. No matter how small the teamwork was, I can tell that you two are the best at teamwork. And you're just throwing that aside. How stupid is that? And you both want each other to live, that's why Shidou wants to save the both of you so you two can live together rather than living alone. Trust me, losing someone dear to you is the most pain fullest thing you can get"

Finishing my rant, I looked up at the sky and watched their expressions change to that of a sad one. And they both looked at each other and said.

"What do you say Yuzuru?" Kaguya asked.

"Disbelief. A human cannot posses such power" Yuzuru replied.

"Right? Shidou and this random guy here have been causing too much trouble. This is the second time we've been butted into" Kaguya said.

"Agreement. And I was just going to beat you and die" Yuzuru said.

"That's not true, I'm going to win and you're going to survive" Kaguya shot back.

As the two stared at each other for a moment, I could feel their emotion levels changing.

"H-Hey Yuzuru…." Kaguya stuttered.

"Reply. Yes?" Yuzuru asked.

"If….just if...Shidou was telling the truth, what would you do?" Kaguya asked.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I thought to myself. Just how dense can these girls be? Oh well, everyone has their own pacing. At least they stopped fighting.

"Reply. It would be wonderful" Yuzuru answered.

"Really? You're more of a dreamer than I thought" Kaguya responded.

"Shame. What about you then?" Yuzuru asked.

"Surprisingly enough, I'm the same" Kaguya answered.

"Inquiry. If we both survive, what do you want to do?" Yuzuru asked.

"Me? Hmm, let's see. Oh, I'd like to try that soy flour roll that Tohka was screaming about. She said it tastes like heaven itself" Kaguya replied.

"Agreement. That truly sounds delicious" Yuzuru agreed.

Finally, the fucking get it! All it took was words and a couple of insults. Credits to Shidou though, better congratulate the bastard. I think he just succeeded.

"What do you want to do?" Kaguya asked.

"Reply. I want to attend a school" Yuzuru replied.

"That sounds cool! I bet the guys will be all over you!" Kaguya said.

"Denial. That wouldn't happen, they'll be all over you" Yuzuru said.

"I'm going to school too?" Kaguya asked.

"Confirmed. This is just my dream" Yuzuru said.

"Oh right. Well, you wanna go around town after school?" Kaguya asked.

"Agreement. I'd like to go to a café" Yuzuru replied.

"Yeah, I know. But we're paying fifty-fifty!" Kaguya said.

"That's unfair, you be at so much more than I do" Yuzuru stated.

"I totally don't!" Kaguya shot back.

"Doubt. Are you sure?" Yuzuru asked.

As the clouds gathered back, the moonlight disappeared engulfing the place in darkness. For a brief moment the twins stayed silent.

"Y-Yuzuru…." Kaguya stuttered.

"Reply. Yes?" Yuzuru asked firmly.

"Sorry...I lied to you...I don't wanna die. I wanna live..and be with you!" Kaguya said while her voice changed meaning that she was crying.

"Reply. So do I. I don't want to disappear. I want...to live with you!" Yuzuru exclaimed.

Finally! Fuck! They got it! They finally got it! They finally admitted it! I was right all along! They don't want to die, none of them do! They want to live together! I told them I was correct!

"Yuzuru!..."

"Kaguya!..."

Straining to hear what they said. A loud rumbling could be heard beyond the clouds and soon, a familiar DEM airship broke through the clouds as fires were everywhere. Hearing a large roar erupt from beyond, I only knew one ship that could produce such noise and that was Evie. Seeing the clouds glow a blue aura, they soon glowed orange as another salvo was fired at the DEM airship which sent explosions everywhere.

Seeing the sky give of a white flash, I watched in awe as the twins combined their two angels and formed a bow and arrow. As the arrow gathered up wind and started glowing a bright light. The twins yelled.

"Raphael. Ell Kanaph!"

After saying those words, the twins fired the arrow and sent it hurling towards DEM ship shattering it's territory and sending multiple explosions throughout the thing. Feeling a sigh of relief wash over me, I watched as the airship dropped out of the sky slowly and descended into the ocean. Seeing the clouds move apart, Evie was hovering idle by as her shadow loomed across the beach. Looking around, I heard the rumble of jet engines as 3 super hornets flew by followed by 2 F-22 raptors with their afterburners propelling them at supersonic speeds.

Looking at Shidou, I saw that he now had regained consciousness. Walking over to him, I patted him on the back as a congratulating sign.

"Good job bro, you made them realise something" I said.

"Yeah, guess I did" he responded.

As the twins landed on the ground, the wished to talk to Shidou in private. Agreeing to that, I watched Shidou and the twins walk off into the nearby bushes. After a few minutes of waiting, a glowing light was emitted. Tohka, who was curious about it, went into the area. Following suite, I was greeted by two naked Yamai twins while Tohka was busy tearing apart at Shidou.

"Oh great, he sealed them. A round of applause please"

"Yes, do clap for the young gent"

"Quite the show I say"

"Such marvellous crafting. A work by the greatest"

"Yes, yes indeed"

"Anyway, you see the sudden power spike in Shidou?"

"Yeah, quite clearly actually. Delicious"

"Oh for fucks sake, you ain't Kurumi. You don't have to devour him"

"Yeah, but still delicious. When you absorb it, it feels like eating the best food on the planet. And that aura it gives off is quite irresistible. But, another time"

"Hold yer horses boy, hold yer horses"

"Indeed, I think it's time we all headed back?"

"Well, back to the carrier"

"Agreed"

"Hey guys, better get back to the hotel. It's already late you know? Shidou, call Reine to bring some clothes for these two. I think today we accomplished something great. Now then, you can handle this problem here. I have to go deal with mine, see ya" I waved and took off.

"Greetings sir" Evie said as I walked in.

"Oh hey Evie, enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, I have collected lots of data from this battle. It seems our guns are indeed quite capable of inflicting damage sir" Evie informed.

"I see, same loadout then?" I asked.

"Yes sir. By the way, there Fraxinus was contacting. But I didn't answer, should I hail them?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. They might be asking questions about this ship" I said.

"Patching through" Evie said.

After five minutes of waiting, the call was answered by a familiar voice.

"This is the vice-commander of the Fraxinus. State your business" Kannazuki said.

"Hey Kannazuki, long time no hear" I said.

"Tatsuya? Is that you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well and truly" I said.

"How…...is that your ship?" he asked.

"Yes, I own it. Meet the Eve's Hammer" I said proudly.

"But…...but…...how did you afford one?" he stuttered.

"Secret, I'll tell you another time. For now, just speculate" I said before ending the call.

"Sir, shall I plot a course back to Tenguu city?"

"Tomorrow, I want some good sleep. Man today was just full of surprises" I said sleepily as I wandered off to bed.

* * *

 **Note, all words said in the rant o Tatsuya is based on his opinion. We hope it didn't offed you.**


	17. Chapter 17

" _Shh...this is just a secret between us Shidou-san. Tatsuya doesn't need to know"_

" _Oh, yeah he doesn't need to know. Lets have some fun now?"_

" _Yes please"_

What? Where am I? What the Fuck are those voices? No like seriously, where the hell am I? Everything is just white. And those voices I just heard, it can't be them can it?

" _Ahhh, Shidou-san. Please. Go faster…"_

" _As you wish…."_

What?! A moan? A pleasured one too. Are you serious? That can't be real…..I refuse believe such shit.

As if I was speaking my thoughts out loud, the white surroundings which I was standing in completely vanished only to find myself standing in a bedroom. Looking around, the place was dimly lit with books scattered everywhere and litter or the sorts. Staring at the bed, I froze in shock as I couldn't believe my eyes.

No! What the Fuck?! This can't be happening! It can't be….why?...why? I thought you actually did like me…..

Still trying to process the horror in my eyes, lying on the bed we're two naked people. They were none other than Shidou Itsuka and Kurumi Tokisaki. Both were engaging in intercourse right in front of me. Standing there, I felt completely hopeless as I couldn't even bear myself to even lift a finger.

Watching the two kiss passionately, Kurumi was busy playing with her pussy while Shidou kept on fondling with her breast. As Shidou stood on the ground with his manhood flying free, Kurumi slowly approached it and started caressing it. Stroking it slowly, I watched Shidou's face turn into a complete pleasured state as he groaned for more. Slipping her mouth over the head, she started blowing on it and went deeper every turn. Picking up the pace, she started going faster and faster.

Raising a hand to my mouth, I felt like I was about to vomit. The scene alone grossed me out for several reasons alone.

Shidou let out a groan as his manhood was being pleasured severely. Kurumi on the other hand looked like she was sucking the best lollipop of her life. Wrapping his hand around her hair, he yanked on it and shoved his cock deeper into her, forcing her to deepthroat. Watching her gag on it, Shidou removed it and Kurumi gasped for air only to start sucking again.

No…...just…..why?...why?...why did you do it? I thought you actually loved me. Was that it all along? Just simply destroy me from the inside out? Was that your true goal?

Watching the scene some more, I felt a wave of despair come over me. Like I was watching the most disastrous thing that could happen to me. Placing a hand over my chest, I felt no heartbeat, like it was dead.

As Shidou and Kurumi changed position, this time Kurumi straddled Shidou and rode him. Inserting his cock into her pussy, she howled in pleasure as it penetrated her.

" _Oh Shidou-san. It's so big.."_

" _Glad you like it. I've always wanted to Fuck you ever since I first saw you"_

" _Oh, you flatter me. Now your wish has come true. Fuck me as hard as you want"_

Hearing her declare such words, Shidou started thrusting his dick into her pussy and a wave of moans filled the room. Increasing his thrusts, he went started going deeper into her.

" _Shidou… hghh...I-I'm...about to cum"_

" _Same here…..Ahhhh"_

Hearing them cry out in pleasure, Shidou unleashed his load inside of Kurumi's pussy while Kurumi released her juices everywhere _._

What….h-how? T-This can't be true...right?

Feeling a huge wave rage run through me, I couldn't control myself as I let out an angry cry.

"ARRRRGHHHHH!"

Not controlling myself, I hardly cared as I so badly wanted to rip out Shidou's spine and crush his body into and oblivion and throw it to the nearest black hole in the system. Looking at my hands, they were giving off such a strong aura of bloodlust. That even I feared it. Clenching my fists, I stood up and walked over to the bed with a psychopathic look in my eyes.

BANG!

Feeling a sharp pain on my right shoulder, I looked at the source only to find a small hole in it. Looking at the bed, Kurumi pointed her pistol at me with a mischievous grin on her face while Shidou was busy licking her honeypot.

" _Sorry dear, I'm enjoying the best time of my life with Shidou-san. Too bad you won't get any because I am his first" she snickered._

"You…..You fucking two face backstabbing little piece of shit!" I yelled.

Leaping forward, I was stopped dead in my tracks as I was just a few inches from her. Looking at my hands, they both had chains around them. Looking at my feet, they too were in the same spot. Feeling myself fly off the ground, I was reeled back and slammed against the wall. My body screamed in pain due to the impact. Feeling my head become dizzy, I coughed up blood and spat it at the floor.

Moving my hands, they would only rattle the chains as I made any attempt to move.

Fuck! Where are my powers for fucks sake?! What the hell happened to them?

Hearing another moan come from the bed, I looked up and watched as Shidou inserted his dick again and started thrusting. Watching them do doggy style, I could only close my eyes at the scene and endure the pain my ears would listen too.

" _Afufu….Shidou-san...faster"_

" _As you wish dear"_

Listening to his rhythmic thrust, he increased it now and then causing Kurumi to scream in pleasure.

" _Faster Shidou-san. Make me yours. I want you to make me yours. Free me from Tatsuya"_

" _I will Kurumi, I'll unload everything inside of you"_

Oh for the love of Mary mother of God, just shut the fuck up already. Your fucking sex act is killing me. It's giving me cancer.

"Why did you do it? Was this your plan all along? Tear at me from the inside? Was that it?" I asked while looking at her.

" _Maybe, I wanted to see how far your loyalty went. You actually stuck with me for quite sometime._ _Never knew a sane person would stick with a psychotic one" she giggled._

"Oh fun fact, I actually liked you. Guess I was too blinded by the fact that you are a fucking liar. Evie was right, nothing but a liar" I said angrily.

" _Ahahahahah, I'll let you watch me some more. It hurts doesn't it? Watching the person you love getting fucked by a friend?" she smiled_.

"I trusted you. I actually did, I just never showed it. Yet you still loved me, so I loved you back. Guess I'll make sure you'll suffer now" I growled.

As Shidou kept on thrusting, he let out a loud groan and inserted his dick all the way in and unloaded his seed into Kurumi. Kurumi simply screamed in pleasure and jerked violently to the pleasure. As the two panted furiously, they both clung to each other and made out passionately.

Deep down inside my body, my rage was still burning hot like the pits of hell had received more fuel. A dark voice kept chanting "Bloodlust form, Bloodlust form". Feeling my head ache to the words, I felt like I was experiencing the worst migraine of my life

No! I will not use that form! I promised myself not to use it ever again! I will not! No matter the circumstances.

Controlling my rage, I knew I wouldn't hold on for long before I start ripping out throats. Feeling a hand touch me, I looked up and found Kurumi staring at me with a psychopathic look in her eyes. She leaned forward and gave a sadistic smile before pointing a pistol at my head.

" _Now then dear, do me a favour and...die"_

Hearing the pistol go off, a white light instantly engulfed me before I shot up from my bed panting heavily. Looking around frantically, I was still inside the captain's quarters. Putting a hand to my chest, I frantically searched for a heartbeat. To my relief, my heart kept on beating rhythmically as I felt it. Looking at my hands, they both were trembling non-stop. Slapping them together, the trembling still stayed. Looking at myself, I was drenched from my sweat and my shirt was soaked.

Removing my shirt, I grabbed a towel and dried myself. My hands were still shaking after a good long 10 minutes. Looking around the room, Kurumi wasn't present at all. Breathing a sigh of relief, I still remembered the dream like it was recent event. Opening the door, I slowly made my way to the bridge.

"Sir? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep well"

"I see. Nightmare sir?"

"More or less"

"Oh, was it painful and torturing to watch?"

"Most of it, but in the weirdest form ever"

"Torture of a beloved friend or loved one?"

"I was the one being tortured. My friend enjoyed it"

"Who was there?"

"I….I can't tell you"

"Sir it's im-"

"-No, it's nothing you should be concerned about Evie. Return to your task"

"Understood sir"

Sitting down in my chair, I noticed that I was still trembling even after a good solid 20 minutes. Moving over to the computer, I browsed through random files to get my mind off the incident. After 10 minutes of browsing, the memories still kept playing in my head like a video on loop. Feeling my anger boil up, I slammed my hands down on the console.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Why won't you leave me alone? You fucking liar!"

"Sir?...is-"

"Mind your own business!" I growled.

"Yes sir!"

Noticing that my voice had suddenly changed, I stumbled back slightly and slowly regained my composure. Feeling a sudden urge to kill, the Bloodlust was beyond comprehension.

"Tatsuya?! Can you hear me?"

"Kokabiel? Oh thank God! You gotta help me"

"I know, just calm down bud. I'm doing my best to subdue to sudden Bloodlust"

"What is this happening? I thought it was locked away forever?"

"It was, just in your heart. And well, that nightmare you just had managed to lure it out. Your heart is the only thing keeping it in there, if it breaks or gets shattered. It's the equivalent of destroying the seal"

"Of all the places, why did you have to put it there?!"

"It was the only place that could actually hold it. I had no choice"

Leaning on my chair, my heart started aching and a wave of pain suddenly hit me. Clenching the chest, I clawed at it in a vague attempt to make the pain go away. Yelling out in pain, I rolled on the floor and felt my body spas out. Arching forward, I took a deep breath and yelled out in pain again.

Feeling the pain being subsiding, I panted heavily and was sweating buckets. Sitting upright, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and calmed myself. Returning my breathing to a normal pace, I stood up and staggered over to the lounge room. Collapsing on the couch, I felt like I just experienced the worst heart attack ever.

"Is...is it complete?"

"For now at least. Jeez, that nightmare really did some serious damage"

"Wait...you saw it?"

"I am practically living with you. I live in your bloody mind, of course I'm going to see, hear and feel everything that you do"

"Invasion of privacy much?"

"I have my limits, I only see your basic past. I don't dwell too deep though. There some things best to be left buried"

"Straying off topic here. How much did you see?"

"All of it, down to the last fucking detail"

"It felt…..it felt so real. I could feel pain Kokabiel, how the Fuck is that even possible in a nightmare? Pain, like real literal pain"

"As much as I want to know, this baffles me to the extreme. The blood that you spat out was quite real indeed"

"Don't tell me it was fucking real! That was some nasty shit!"

"I know. But the way it felt. I'm not going to lie, it was scary"

"Could it be a one of those prophecy dreams and shit?"

"Maybe. Hardly but maybe"

"Why the hell did my heart stop beating during the dream? I was alive, but felt dead"

"Just shows that you actually care for the girl. Which is nice, I admire that. Your rage on ripping Shidou to pieces was cute"

"Cute? I wanted to crush the moterfucker to pieces and throw him into a black hole for fucks sake!"

"I know right? And the killing intent on Kurumi, quite the scary thing"

"No shit, wanting to shoot her there and then was quite satisfactory"

"Except you couldn't"

"What?"

"I felt you hesitating. The words about killing her, yeah, you only meant half of it. If the time actually did come, I doubt you would've done it"

"...I….don't know what to say"

"Save your breath. Come on, schools about to start. And the Ten-oh festival about to begin"

"Right today's the day Eh?"

"More like start preparing"

"Yeah, wonder who the lucky person would be?"

"Yeah"

"Sir! Unknown transmission coming true" Evie said over the speakers.

Standing up from my seat, I darted for the bridge. Changing into my combat outfit, I was prepared for any attack.

"Patch it through"

"Sir? It could be an enemy"

"Do it"

As Evie patched the transmission through, my eyes went wide in surprise as a familiar voice oozed out of the speakers.

"Hello there Ghost. Remember me? Your beloved Isaac. Long time no hear. How's life?"

"What the hell do you want Isaac?"

"Ouch, no proper greeting? Oh, you and your seriousness"

"Get to the point"

"Fine, I have come to ask a favour"

"What kind?"

"Could you keep one of the spirits in place?"

"Spirit? Which one?"

"You know the Diva right? She's quite the popular star. Unfortunately I need you to keep her in check. Break a few bones if you need too. Make sure she knows that she's still on my wanted list"

"You sure? You want me to send a message to her?"

"Yes, I'll pay you handsomely of course"

"Fine, I was expecting another assassination mission"

"Ohoho, I have no need yet. The spirits you have killed before provided me with lots of data. If anyone wants to hunt down spirits, it's you who I would go too"

"Where is the so called Diva?"

"I'm surprised you don't know her. Her name is Miku Izayoi. Also known as the Diva. Quite the painful spirit to catch"

"You plan on bringing her in?"

"No, she has potential. But the time hasn't been presented yet. By the way, I heard that you stole something precious of mine. Never mind, you can keep it. It would be useless anyway for wizards"

"Oh, ok then, guess I'll make the most of it"

"Hope to do business with you again. Catch you later" he said and the call ended.

Feeling a vibrating in my pocket, I pulled out my phone only to receive a message from Kurumi, I feel relieved when I saw her name. But a part of me reeled back in hate at the sight. Ignoring the hatred, I opened the message to read it.

" _Tatsuya? If you see this, I'll be heading over to your place. I saw your carrier and was overjoyed that you have returned. See you in a bit~"_

Closing the message, a smile formed on my face as I knew it was just a dream.

"Right, still got school to attend. Better get ready" I muttered to myself.

*later at school

"Ughhh, it's hot in here"

"No shit. This many students huddled together, what a nightmare"

"You got it, where's Shidou by the way?"

"Umm, over there, just a few feet in front"

Using my height to my advantage, I spotted Shidou near the middle and close to the front.

"Oh look who the lucky organizer is"

Hearing a round of applause, the spotlight immediately shone on Shidou's spot meaning that he was the organizer of this event. Feeling my hand twitch, I looked down only to find myself holding my axe pistol. Eyes widening in fear, I used my other hand to hide the pistol.

Shit! What the hell is this thing doing here? Gotta make it disappear, now!

Making the pistol dematerialise, I only found myself straining my head. Trying again but nothing happened. Without warning, my head started hurting and multiple voices started ringing in my head.

"KILL, KILL, KILL"

Fuck no! Like hell would I kill a friend.

Feeling vision go blurry, the memories of the nightmare came flooding back especially the past where Kurumi shot me. Feeling my anger rise up, I was no longer able to control myself. Inching forward, I shoved the people in front aside while pointing the axe pistol at the ground. Feeling all sorts of mixed emotions inside me, they were all screaming for Shidou's death while I attempted to fight it off. Shidou was no more than 5 feet away when I raised the pistol at him. Pulling back the hammer, I cocked the pistol and aimed for Shidou's head. Oblivious to the fact he was about it be killed, I decided to do an emergency shutdown.

"Kokabiel, divert the shot and shut me down!"

"What?!"

"Do it!"

Before my other self could pull the trigger, my hand lurched up and fired into the air.

BANG!

Everyone fell to the dived for cover and started running and screaming as the gunshot rang throughout the place. Before my other self could point the pistol at Shidou again, my entire body shut down and my vision went black.

*a few hours later

Opening my eyes, I shook my head to clear the dizziness. Moving my hands, I felt something hold them down. Looking at myself, my whole body was tied down. Putting some effort into my strength, I broke the restraints and moved off the bed. Landing on the floor, I realised I was in some sort of medical bay. Moving to the door, I opened it only to be greeted by an empty hallway. Making my way out of the place, I found an emergency exit. Kicking the door open, I was greeted by strong winds as I realised I was on a airship.

Jumping out, I kicked my flight powers into effect and flew back towards the carrier. Ignoring everything else, I landed on the deck and stumbled slightly. Slowly walking to the door, I heaved it open and close. Making my way to the bridge, I slumped down in the chair and processed everything that just happened.

"Fuck! What the hell was that?! What just happened?!"

"I don't know. I really don't know what happened. The moment you saw Shidou, it's like your body wanted him dead more than ever"

"Is because of that bloody memory?"

"Maybe, but I have a strong feeling it is"

"It is the thing, the memories came rushing back and I lost myself. God, my insides were screaming for his death. It was scary, they wanted him dead no doubt"

"If that's the case, we need to take caution here. You caused quite the ruckus at school"

"Would the same thing happen? If I saw her?"

"I honestly don't know. Why?"

"It's just that…..I'm afraid"

"Killing someone who you actually like and that someone fell for you in the first place. Yeah, I can imagine the suffering"

Feeling the fear of killing Kurumi run through me, my body started shaking as scenarios of me executing her in all sorts of brutal manners flooded my head. Shuddering at one of them, I ran my colds hands through my hair. Burying my head in my hands, I was shaken down to the core.

No no no no, not her. Not her! You sick bastard. How can you do such a thing? Come on Tatsuya, pull yourself together! You've been through worse and have overcome such obstacles. This is no different.

Calming myself, I breathed a little easier and assured myself that such things would never happen. Ever.

"Sir, what are you doing back here at this sort of hours?"

"Something came up. I had to leave early"

"I see"

"Any news from miss Tokisaki?"

"Uh, yes. She was here a few hours ago. When I told her you were at school, she decided to go to school and wait for you there"

"What? I'm not at school. Does she know?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know sir. I didn't keep track of her"

"*sigh* That's ok, who knows where she ran off too?"

"One can only imagine sir"

Leaning against my chair, I looked at the time and realized that it was still early in the afternoon.

"School finished around 3, that's when she'd probably realise I'm not there. No point in going out now, I'll attract attention from the Ratatoskr guys and the Fraxinus. For now I'll have to lay low. Shidou must've pissed his pants when he found out about me trying to kill him" I muttered to myself.

Deciding to apologize to the crew of the Fraxinus. Especially Shidou's sister, I decided to contact them. Hailing their frequency, I waited patiently for them to answer. As the call was answered, a screen showed the crew of the Fraxinus and Kotori Itsuka sitting in her chair.

"Tatsuya? What are you doing over there? We thought you were dead!" Kotori exclaimed.

"About that commander, we were about to tell you that Tatsuya's body went missing an hour ago. He apparently used the emergency escape hatch without us noticing" a crew member said.

"Ughhh, never mind that. How the hell are you alive?" she asked.

"Do I need to tell you? It's called magical bullshit" I responded.

"Quit playing around. What the hell were you thinking?! Attempting to kill my brother in plain sight? What was your goal? Unleash the spirits?!" she said angrily.

Clearly she wasn't satisfied with such actions. "No, I have another explanation. You see, I sort of lost control of myself and somehow my inner self was screaming to kill Shidou….." I said sheepishly.

"What?! Are you mad or something?! How can you lose control of yourself? You told us that you had perfect control of your powers!" she said frustratedly.

"Excuse me miss" I snapped back shutting up her little mouth. "Do you know what it's like to control another version of yourself? Practically speaking, I have another version of myself locked up here. And this version is someone you don't want to mess with. For this other me wants to annihilate a city for fun. How does that sound? And the fun part is, my other part gets to spectate it and enjoy it"

"Are you saying….you're going inverse?" she said in a shocked voice.

"No, this is closest I can get to going inverse. It's practically a glimpse of what my inverse side would look like. But in all honesty, I'm not sure if I can even go inverse"

"So basically, that is the closest you can get to inverse?"

"Yes, generally speaking"

"I see….although explain the part about killing onee-chan"

"I told you, I lost control of myself. At least I shut myself down before real harm would have been inflicted"

"*sigh* very well, I'll accept your word"

"Although I didn't contact you for this, rather, where is Shidou?"

"Oh, Shidou left for the markets to prepare for the Ten-oh Festival"

"Oh, well. I was going to apologize to him, guess I'll do it later then. Anyway, thanks for letting me know"

"Oh, glad to help" she said before the call went dead.

Signing, I twirled around in my chair in boredom. Looking at the time it read 16:45, looking out the window, I gazed at the clouds as it was the only thing that kept me occupied.

"Sir, someone is approaching the ship"

"I think we all know who that is"

"Yes sir"

Looking out the large view port, I spotted Kurumi closing in before landing on the deck. Hearing the door open from below the bridge, I couldn't help but smile at the sound. Hearing footsteps clamouring the stairways, Kurumi burst into the bridge with a happy look as I was the first thing she saw.

"Tatsuya! You're here!" she exclaimed.

"Eh, where else would I be?" I said while scratching my chin.

Darting towards me, she wrapped her arms around me and gave a strong hug. "I missed you" she said.

"Eh? I was gone for like two days. That's not long"

"It felt so long for me"

"Ah, I see" I said. Hugging her back, I cradled her as if she was the most precious thing ever. "I'm worried about you"

"Huh? What for silly? You know I can handle myself"

"No, not that. I just….I felt really sad last night. I had the most terrifying dream ever" I whispered softly.

"Oh you poor thing, did you miss me so much that you had a nightmare about losing me?" she teased.

"Yes, I actually did. Not losing you to something, but someone" I said which shocked her.

"What happened?"

"I...I can't say, it might change your perspective of me"

"Tell me Tatsuya, what happened?" she said in a serious tone.

"*sigh* fine, don't tell me I warned you"

After explaining to her about the nightmare, and everything that happened within the dream. I moved onto how I lost control of myself at school and that I had the urge to kill her and Shidou which by no surprise, shocked her.

"Oh, I see" she said while biting her lower lip.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you. Really, I just, I couldn't control myself"

"No, it's fine really. At least I know you actually love me" she said while tilting her head to one side.

Feeling my happiness rise, I felt my heart throb in joy as she didn't have any denial towards me. Embracing her some more, I felt like never wanting to let go of someone this special to me.

"*giggles* you sweet man. Quite the devotion you have to me"

"Hey, at least I really love you. I know that I won't face rejection"

"You won't reject me right?"

"Never, I don't want to see you in that state again"

"Shidou said the same words"

"Yeah, I know. But he ain't here right?"

"No, but you are" she grinned.

"Exactly. And as long as you're in my life, this heart will keep on beating"

"Same goes for me too then, I'm yours Tatsuya. And you're mine, let no one change that"

"I won't. Just so you know, I'll be there every step of the way. I promise you that"

"Really?" she said with a hint of doubt.

"Really, I'll follow you everywhere"

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere, you can count on me"

"Will you help me destroy the first spirit then?"

"Anything for you"

"Then I'm counting on you to help me"

"Don't worry"

Smiling at each other, we both leaned in and kissed each other briefly. Separating, I kissed her again for the sake of it.

"My, my, you're quite the kisser"

"You too. You sure I'm not the first person you've made out with?"

"Of course, why would I hang out with others? They always reject me whenever I show them my true form"

"Oh, I see"

Looking at her right hand, I noticed there was a speck of blood on it. "What happened there?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Seeing her hide her right hand, I knew she was hiding something. "Please. Be honest, I'm not going to lash out at you"

"*sigh* I made a mess when I feasted today" she said sadly.

"Still recovering that lost time?"

"Yeah, still not enough"

Hugging her from behind, I held out the hand where the blood was spotted and wiped the blood off. Going down to her shoulders, I sniffed her neck and she gave a startled yelp.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just admiring your scent"

"Huh?"

"Haha"

Caressing her cheek with one hand, I ran a hand down her body which sent pleasure down her body.

"Stop teasing me…"

"Don't enjoy it?"

"No, it's just that, I'm not used to people teasing me. Usually it's the other way around"

"You seem to enjoy teasing much, might as well repay the favour"

Hearing the bridge blare, I looked at the screen to find a spatial quake alarm going off.

"Centre point Evie?"

"Somewhere in the middle of the city"

"That ain't accurate"

"Sorry sir"

"Contact the Fraxinus. I wanna see who it is"

"Contacting…"

"Tatsuya, do you have any other outfits available?"

"Go into the closet in my quarters, I'll tell Evie to drop them there"

"Okay, tell her to send something good"

"I will"

Receiving a peck on the cheek from her, I squeezed her hand softly and watched her leave the bridge.

"What is it Tatsuya?" Kotori spoke over the video feed.

"Who's the spirit we're dealing with?"

"Don't know yet, we've sent Shidou in. We'll just have to wait"

"I see"

As the clock ticked by, Shidou's voice came over the transmission. Hearing everything that he hears, I heard a beautiful girl singing in the background.

"No way, is that the Diva?" Kotori asked.

Hearing the Diva's name, my expression changed into a frown.

"Oh, it's her. Of all the things"

"You know her?"

"No, not by much"

"Commander, Shidou is approaching"

"Good, let us begin"

Hearing Kotori give orders to Shidou, I looked at Evie and said. "Did you send something nice to the closet?"

"Yes sir, multiple in fact"

"Ok"

"Everyone, pick your choices"

Hearing the computers bleep in the background as the crew casted their votes.

"Shidou, option 2"

Waiting patiently for the outcome, I could only tell that Shidou fucked up majorly when one of the crew member said.

"Love, mood, mental state, and all other parameters are sharply declining!"

"Bad move, choose another choice. Got for number one"

Hearing the crew member utter the next report, it wasn't good either.

"The stats are falling even faster! She's beginning the hate Shidou-kun!"

"Dammit, we'll have to go with option 3"

"She likes him less than cockroaches!"

"But he didn't even finish!"

Hearing a loud roar come from the other end, I knew he fucked up majorly.

"What's going on over there?!"

"Nothing good!"

"Get him out of there, she might end up killing him if she really hates him!"

Hearing an explosion come from the other side. No doubt the AST had shown up.

"Sir, the spirit has disappeared from sight"

"She's gone"

"Yes sir"

"*sigh* I was about to start my mission. Oh well better luck next time"

Looking back at the screen, I watched as Shidou entered the bridge with a petrified look on his face.

"How does it feel to be screamed at by megaphone?" I said.

"Not pleasant, my ears are still ringing" he said while rubbing his forehead.

"Huh? Is that Shidou-san I hear?" Kurumi said playfully. Turning around, my jaw dropped as she was unbelievably wearing a maid outfit.

Picking my jaw up, I stared at her non-stop. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What? Looks good on me don't you think?"

"Yes, heaven for most guys"

"Don't tell me, is that Kurumi Tokisaki?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Did you say Kurumi?" Shidou gasped.

"Hi everyone, especially you Shidou-san. Nice to see you Efreet, long time no see" she greeted.

"Hoy, what is the meaning of this Tatsuya? What is she doing there?" Kotori demanded.

"Why are you asking Darling such questions?" she asked.

"Darling?!" everyone stammered.

"Yes, Tatsuya here is my beloved. Can't you see he's quite the charmer?" she said while running a hand across my cheek.

"What is this Tatsuya?" Kotori asked.

"Don't ask me, ask her. She's the one who fell in love with me ok.

Hearing multiple gasps come from the other side, I knew it was a big surprise for them.

"How?...when did this happen?" Kotori stammered.

"Ummm…...Oh would you look at the time, I gotta go...see ya!" I said before ending the transmission.

"What was that about dear?"

"Oh nothing"

"That man though, he will be mine" she said while licking her lips.

Feeling a sense of jealousy come over me, I pushed aside as I knew perfectly well why Kurumi wanted Shidou.

"Say, you wanna serve some coffee?"

"Why of course dear, what sort of coffee?" she asked in a very polite tone. One would mistaken that she was a really innocent person.

"Um, cappuccino will do" I said.

"Coming right up" she said happily and skipped off down the hall"

Shaking my head at the sight, I grinned and imagined what sort of other outfits she would look good in.

* * *

 **I wonder what life would be like trying to live with a spirit who is psychotic and is a pre Succubus and acts all nice and kind and loving towards you but is the opposite towards others. Quite the life indeed I say.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my fucking God! How do you deal with this sort dense motherfuckers? How?!" I yelled throughout the bridge.

"Sir, it would be possible that they are just stating their own opinions"

"You expect me to believe that the world is fucking flat?! Do you?! Look at this shit head! Look at him!" I pointed at the monitor. "He goes on a fucking rant that the world is flat and that moon landings were fucking fake. Let me tell you something sir, I have been to the fucking moon and around the earth and saw earth from fucking space. The earth is round and that's that. The American flag is on the fucking moon. Period. Simple shit!"

"Is something wrong dear?" Kurumi asked as she stepped into the bridge.

Looking at her, my face turned a deep shade of red as I saw her outfit. "K-Kurumi, mind telling me why you are in that outfit?"

"Huh? Oh this? I felt hot last night. So I decided to just go in my bra and panties" she said cheerfully.

Shifting uncomfortably in my spot, I swear if anyone saw this scene it would be embarrassing. "Try putting some clothes on please? It's getting cold in here"

"Why is that?" she said while moving closer to me and pressed her breast against my arm. "I kinda feel better this way"

Feeling my insides scream at the actions, I blushed so hard that I would literally blend in with blood. "D-Don't….you feel cold?..."

"No, I'm quite fine"

"Incoming call from the Fraxinus, patching through" Evie said in a monotone voice.

"Wait!"

Too late, the main screen opened up and Kannazuki was standing there with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello Tatsuya! Just here to inform you that…...Oh my…."

Feeling the embarrassment wash over me, I knew there was no way this would get erased from Kannazuki's head.

"TATSUYA! WHAT HEAVENLY ASPECT HAVE YOU STUMBLED UPON. THAT OUTFIT MISS TOKISAKI IS IN, DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAVE DONE IT?!" he ranted happily throughout the screen.

"What?! You got it all wrong, she was just-"

Hearing the door slide open on the other side, a bossy like girlish voice filled the area.

"Oi! Kannazuki! What are you doing you idiot! Your yelling is giving me a migraine!"

"But commander, look at Tatsuya and Kurumi. Shidou-kun will have to step up his game if he wants to win her heart!" he said while drooling.

Seeing Kotori appear on view, her reaction was the exact opposite of Kannazuki.

"What do you mean step up his game? Surely no-.." she started but stopped midway as her cheeks started turning red. "What is the meaning of this Tatsuya! Have you no shame?!" she yelled while frantically waving her arms to block the screen.

"What! It's not like that! I swear! This is all a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding my ass! Why is Miss Tokisaki in her bra and panties?!" she yelled.

"Oh my, dear lord help me" I sighed.

Reaching for the nearby button, I ended the call and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong dear?" Kurumi asked softly.

"No, it's nothing" I said and wrapped an arm around her.

"If you say so" she smiled.

"Now then, please put on some clothes. It's kinda embarrassing seeing you like this" I said sheepishly.

She tilted her head playfully and just smiled. "Ok, I will"

Watching her walk off back to the quarters, I slumped back in my chair and resumed my task of yelling at dense motherfuckers.

"Evie, where is sir retardsalot? Surely he still has more points to prove his theory"

"Yes sir, apparently all of this is CGI effects. When you look out a plane window,.you're supposed to see the earth's curvature. Now sir retardsalot here says it's all CGI and that NASA has been using this for some time now"

Rubbing my temple, I swear I received a headache just by listening to his statement. "Ok, let me get this straight. That dense idiot says that when you're flying at high altitudes, and when you see the earth's curvature, that is all CGI?...WHAT SORT OF STATEMENT IS THAT?! WHAT FUCKING RETARD WOULD SAY THAT?! CAN I FUCKING KILL HIM PLEASE?! THAT PERSON MUST NOT REPRODUCE!"

"Sir, you promised not to harm civilians unless provoked remember?"

"Who gives a shit! This idiot has caused harm to my brain cells! He needs to fucking die!"

"I see sir"

"And look at that!" I pointed my hand at the sky outside. "You can see the fucking curvature from here. Not by much, but you can see it!"

"I think we get your point sir"

"Ughhhh, I hate these sort of dense motherfuckers"

"Sir, this man is an idiot. It wouldn't be wise to argue with a stupid person because it is near damn impossible to win"

"Since their stupidity is beyond the comprehension of God himself"

"I bet you not even Satan would accept then"

"I bet you he be like, "Nah man, you're too stupid for even my torture"

"Probably"

"*sigh* let's see, today is when the rest of the school is preparing for the Ten-oh festival right? And I am so late for school. Eh, guess I'll head there now then"

"That would be the good idea"

"And I still have to keep miss Diva in check here from Mr. Westcott"

"That too"

Changing into my school uniform via spirit powers, I drank some coffee and readied myself.

"Kurumi?" I called. "You there?"

"Yes, what is it?" she called from down the hallway. Poking her head out she looked at me. "Yes?"

"I'm heading out to school. You going out anywhere?" I asked.

Walking towards me, she scratched her chin. "No, nothing of the sorts. I'll be here. Have fun at school"

"Ok, see you later then" I waved.

Moving closer to me, she leaned in and gave me a brief kiss. Separating, I gently caressed her cheeks and patted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be back"

Waving her a goodbye, I exited the hallway and made my way outside. Stepping into the silent skies, the winds weren't strong which was odd. Leaping into the air, I flew all the way to the town square rather than the school. Landing on the building, I quickly made my way downstairs and ran all the way to the Square.

Looking around, I spotted Raizen high students busy setting up their banners and other stuff which I paid no attention to.

"Hey Tatsuya is that you?" a male student called out.

"Huh? Oh Shinji, of course it's me"

"Just checking, man that was some crazy crap you pulled yesterday. Making some loud noises I see"

"Oh, yeah, so were there any cops?"

"Cops? None, just some weird guys in suits that retrieved you that's all"

"Wait, you're not freaked out just one bit? Like not even once?"

"You kidding? That was some awesome shit you pulled! Scary, but that was awesome! Those were some badass pistols you used"

"I see….anyway, anything I can help out with?"

"Oh, nah, we got everything covered here. Just roam around if you wish too"

"Oh, I see"

"Hey, you saw Shidou's cousin? Quite the beauty he's got"

"Cousin? When?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when she showed up. She shouldn't be hard to spot though. Just find a girl with long purple hair and a yellow sweater, in fact that's her over there" he pointed behind me.

Turning around, I spotted the girl he described only that my senses were caught off guard. Eying the girl carefully, I noticed something abnormal about her. Sure she looked like a girl from a distance, but moving closer you can tell somethings wrong.

Hang on one fucking minute here. Is that guy dressing up as a girl? What?

Using my senses, I managed to find out who the real identity of the girl/guy was.

Shidou, just what in the two blue moons are you doing? Trying to lure boys in? Hang on, why's he entering the stage? It's restricted access from what I saw. Oh look, disobeying the rules as always, typical Shidou. Let's see what he's up too"

Making my way over to the doors, I looked around for any onlookers. Seeing no one giving a shit about the door, I quietly slipped in without notice. Ducking around behind the seats, I peeked over and saw Shidou conversing with someone else on the stage. Focusing on the other person, I realised it was a girl. Sensing the two of them, I scanned the girl only to find huge energy readings being emitted from her.

"That's the Diva no doubt"

"Here? In public? Hang on, if her name is Miku Izayoi, then shouldn't her identity be confidential due to the T.V ban?"

"You did your research"

"Well duh, I like to study my targets"

"Anyway, she's probably blending into society. Trying to hide her true identity maybe"

"Bullshit, more like telling everyone, "Hey look at me! I'm a fucking spirit!" fucking advertising"

"Except the AST ain't looking for her. Surprisingly DEM knows her name. Guess that's Isaac for you"

"He did say she's on his wanted list, Isaac loves to research about spirits on his wanted list. It's like his personal Christmas list"

"Anyway, she's open. Let's have a nice chat shall we?"

"Nah, hold it till next time. Shidou is attempting to befriend her. Remember how she hates guys in the report? Yeah, she has a taste for woman like they're candy"

"Yeah, I saw it too. Fucking homosexual shit. Sickens me"

"Same here. I can understand her, but for some reason she pisses me off to the core"

"Eh, I can understand the hate. So, how do you want to take this plan? Go up to her, smack the crap outta her and deliver the message? Go in and talk peacefully and hope she won't attack us"

"PAH! Bullshit! She will attack me on sight if I'm a guy. Screw that, I'll probably go for her throat. Reports say that she uses her voice as her primary attack source. Reminds me of a similar spirit we fought a while back. Kept screaming at us, fortunately I got used to the pain and ripped out that vocal chords of hers. Oh the look of mercy on her face, quite the nice one at that"

"Sheesh, the way you said it sends shivers down my spine"

"You have a spine?"

"Ever heard of an expression?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"So, you plan to immobilize her straight away?"

"Yeah, her offensive capabilities are easy enough to handle. But I'll still use that sound barrier of yours"

"Yeah feel free to use it. Actually it's always in use"

"Ok, that's settled. When do we strike?"

"We follow Shidou around, see what those Fraxinus guys have planned. If they could get some alone time, then I'll wait for Shidou to leave. Then the two of us can have a nice long chat"

"Ok, now we wait"

"Waiting. Quite the power"

"Yes, patience can grant you many things"

Peeking over the chairs, I watched as Shidou and Miku left the stage. Slipping on my phantom gloves, I turned my cloak on and used my charge ability to appear behind them. Using everything to hide myself even though I was cloaked, I took no chances.

Trailing behind them, Shidou, by some miracle managed to trip over the wires and landed on the ground followed by multiple wooden planks falling on him. Shaking my head, I watched as Miku rushed to his aid. Following them out the door, the rest of the day was spent doing absolutely nothing but doze around. Shidou, or "Shiori" as I found out, was busy helping the girls while Miku kept walking with her girl gang.

Deciding that nothing would be accomplished today, I decided to head back to the carrier. Landing on the deck, I looked up at the bridge window only to find Kurumi waving at me from the inside. Making my way to the bridge, I felt something heavy crash into me as I was pushed to the ground.

"Ooof!"

"Welcome back" Kurumi sang.

Recovering from the fall, I found Kurumi on top of me with her arms wrapped around my waist and her face smiling at me.

"Jeez, that was quite the surprise"

"I was bored you know"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"And what did you do?"

"...I sort of sent out clones to spy on you…"

"...What?"

"I don't want to see you flirting with other girls you know"

"I barely talk to any ok? Damn that's some precaution. But I'll have you know that I won't cheat on you"

"That's what I wanted to hear" she said and rested her head on my chest.

"Would you kindly get off me now? I need a drink"

"Oh, sorry" she said and got off me.

Standing up, I dusted myself and kissed her on the cheek which made her blush for some reason. Patting her head, I walked over to the lounge room and pulled out the bottle of vodka. Getting out a shot glass, I poured myself some and consumed the drink in one go.

"Can I have some?" Kurumi asked seductively.

Giggling at her attempt, I simply shook my head. "You don't have to seduce me to get a drink you know? Have some"

Getting out another glass, I filled it and gave it to her. Watching her down the contents she simply let out a satisfied "ahhhh"

"So, want another?"

"Sure, burn though"

"Yeah, although you sure you can hold your liquor? Last time you drank wine you passed out, had to carry you back to bed" I snickered.

She gave me a scowl as I reminded her of the experience. "That was unexpected. I didn't think it was that strong. Besides, I was sleepy"

Smirking at the attempt to hide her embarrassment, I slid over the glass and downed my own. Seeing her finish hers, she simply gave me a devilish smirk.

"Although, you did look cute when you were asleep. That slow breathing and calm face of yours. Quite the sight really"

Watching her face turn red, I knew she must've thought negatively of herself in that situation. "Huh? What are you talking about?! I must've looked like a mess!"

"Nah, did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

Moving over to her, I placed a hand over her mouth and put a finger to my lips. Shutting her up, I removed my hand and laughed for obvious reasons. Seeing the confused look on her face, I wiped the tears from my eyes and simply hugged her.

"I want this, everything like this" she whispered.

"It will be, always will be" I whispered back.

Moving my hands down her back, I slowly ran a finger up and down. Hearing her give a startled yelp, I moved my other hand down and squeezed her butt. Hearing give another more louder yelp, I simply giggled.

"T-Tatsuya….don't simply touch me…." she stammered.

"Eh? Don't like it?"

"No….it's just that...well, that's the first time someone's done that to me"

"Oh, explains"

Without warning, I felt something touch my manhood. Letting go, I looked down only to find Kurumi massaging my balls.

"Whoa!"

"Hahaha" she laughed and released her grasp.

"That was totally unexpected"

"Returning the favour" she winked.

Reaching a hand out, I lifted the bangs covering her clock eye and read the numbers.

"I see, you still need more time right?"

"Yeah, still not enough" she said and removed my hand.

"Don't worry, remember, I'll support you every step of the way"

Patting her head, I walked over to bridge to make some preparations.

"Evie, send out a drone and monitor Shidou Itsuka. If he comes out as a girl and is heading to some big mansion, tell me. That's when my plan will begin"

"Yes sir, launching now"

Taking a seat in my chair, I simply leaned back and relaxed. Feeling a pair of hands come over my shoulder and rest on my chest, Kurumi leaned her head on top of mine.

"What do you plan to do with Shidou-san?"

"Oh, just following him around, I have a job by Westcott"

Hearing her sneer at the name, I looked up at her only to find her staring out the window with a disappointed look.

"Somethin wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No...Yes…"

"It's Isaac isn't it?"

"Yes, I have a personal hate for him"

"Can you tell me?"

"No, some other time I will. I promise you that"

"*sigh* fine, I'll have your word"

Feeling her lean her head on me again, I raised a hand and simply caressed her cheek. Watching the sun go down, it wasn't long before night dawned on the ship and the night sky would be illuminated by it's glorious headlights. Looking at the clock, I realised that we had been staying like this for nearly 4 hours.

"Time to go to bed don't you think?"

Hearing no response, I heard a soft snore coming from above. Gently holding her head, I moved out of my seat to get a better look. Sure enough, the famous Nightmare had fallen asleep. Making sure she didn't fall down, I picked her up and carried her off to bed.

Jeez, what did she fall asleep for this time? Probably while I was looking at the clouds for 3.7 hours. Oh well, at least she has that adorable face on.

Opening the door, I gently placed her down on the bed and watched her roll to one side as she settled in. Laughing at the sight, I went over to my closet and changed into my sleeping attire. Climbing into bed, I felt Kurumi snuggle against me for warmth. Placing a hand around her, I simply smiled and drifted off to dreamland.

*next day

"Sir, Shidou is currently making his, I mean "her" way to a large mansion on 11th street"

"Is he now? Well then, is he going in his school uniform?"

"Yes sir"

"It's in the afternoon, what did he arrange with her?"

"Don't know sir, but apparently he is conversing with one of the students there"

"Students? Now I'm confused. Oh well better get going, I have a message to send"

Getting up from my seat, I walked over to the exit only for it to be blocked by Kurumi.

"Ahem, you're forgetting something" she said in a sadistic voice while leaning forward exposing her cleavage.

Sighing at her, I rubbed the back of my head and pulled her closer to me. Giving her a long passionate kiss, we both separated and I rubbed her head.

"Much better" she said playfully.

"See you in a bit" I waved.

"Yeah"

Exiting the ship, I activated my cloaking and took off into the skies. Increasing my speed, I arrived at the location of where Shiori was last spotted. Landing on the ground, I found the garden to be completely empty. Walking straight up to the door, I knocked on it.

Nice door, grandly decorated at that.

Hearing the latch open, a maid popped out and looked around.

"Damn sneaky pranksters" she muttered to herself.

Grabbing her dress, I yanked her forward and kneed her in the gut. Knocking her out, I carried the body in and shut the door. Opening one of the nearby doors, I dumped the unconscious maid inside and broke the lock. Seeing that no one paid any attention, I casually strode on in.

Using my senses, I detected Shiori in the main theatre room. Moving to the door, I heard the two busy chatting away.

Damn, gotta find another way in. If there is a vent here, then there would be no problem. Now then, where is the vents at?

Leaping up onto the second floor, I found a vent at the end of the hallway. Opening it, I crawled in and shut it. Slowly making my way through the cramped interior, I used gravitons to mask my noise. Hearing Miku's voice from one end of the vent, I casually followed it.

Arriving on top of the room, I looked through the grills and found the vent near the door. Slowly pushing it open, the vent gave way and made an opening. Hearing the two still chatting away, I leaped down and landed on the ground without making a noise. Closing the vent, I left no traces.

Moving over to the couch, I sat behind it and waited patiently. Hours went by and the two kept on talking, another hour went by and still they kept talking. Before long the sun started setting and casted an orange glow into the room.

Hearing a strange buzzing sound come from behind, I peeked over and found Miku in busily trying to seduce Shiori. Seeing her mutter some inaudible words, I knew that if a normal human heard that, he/she would fall under the spell.

So, a siren like ability Eh? No matter, quite annoying though. Irritates my ears.

Seeing Shidou resist the effects, I knew that he would have to spill some beans. As Miku questioned Shiori about her existence. Shiori just spilt the beans on what she was and what she could do. She even offered to seal her powers up. Unfortunately as expected, Miku declined the offer and explained in a blunt way in why she needs her power.

Abusive brat, bending everyone else to her will. We'll soon see about that. Oh wait, can't kill her. Lucky, she dodged a bullet.

For some unexpected reason, Shiori lost her cool and started calling Miku a big fat jerk. However Miku simply ignored it and challenged Shiori to a challenge. If Raizen high comes first place during the festival, Shiori will be given the chance to seal Miku's power. If Shiori loses however, Miku will take all the spirit powers that Shirori has kept locked.

Fat chance your gonna get those powers. Someone else is going to use them for a greater purpose, unlike you, you're just gonna bend more and more to your fat ass will.

Seeing Shiori get up and leave, Miku wore a sly smile on her face as Shiori exited the door. Seeing that this was my chance, I waited for three more minutes before striking. Seeing Miku sit down on the chair happily, I simply grinned at her.

Dashing forward, I reached out my hand swiftly grabbed her throat. Applying pressure immediately, I watched as she panicked frantically and thrashed around for help. Lifting her off the ground, I lessened my grip not by much, but enough to let her gain little air. Throwing her against the wall, I watched as she simply took in the damage.

Giving her no chance to recover, I grabbed her throat again and pinned her against the wall. Seeing her wrap her hands around my invisible ones, she frantically tried to free it. Uncloaking myself, I looked into her eyes and watched them shrink in pure horror. Giving her the most deathly and psychotic stare I could muster, her eyes shrank some more.

"Hi there Miku, nice to meet you" I said coldly.

"Hgghhn...hghhnnn."

"Nu uh, don't think about opening that mouth of yours. You know what position you're in right? Good. Now then, bear with me for a bit. I know you hate guys and all so let me say this. Listen here you homosexual piece of shit, you're the filthiest thing on this earth right now and I am trying my hardest to not kill you because I wasn't told too. You drop even one attempt to open that mouth of yours and I swear I will rip out those vocal cords of yours and hang them on my wall as a trophy. You want that?"

Seeing her shake head slowly, her eyes still shrunken down to the last bit of fear.

"Good. Now then, I have a message from good old Isaac Westcott. If you know the man, good for you. If you don't, you might as well turn yourself into the AST or go with Shiori's offer. Trust me, that man is the last one you want to have as an enemy. Now then, for the message. Isaac said to keep you in check, either you've been interfering with his plan or whatever, you need to stop. Or else, I might return here and really rip those vocal chords of yours out. Got it"

Seeing no response from her only an angry look, I decided to make the message clear. Tightening my grip, I slammed her into the ground repeatedly before pinning her to the wall again.

"Do you fucking get me?! Do you?! I will fucking rip those nice chords out and hang em dry. And then when I'm done, I'll get your body and spread your guts on the nearest tree and feed them to the bloody sharks. As for your body I'll use it as target practice for my fucking carrier. How does that sound? Realising that your body is still being tortured even after you have died? Eh? Quite nice actually I'm gonna enjoy it"

Seeing her nod frantically, I pulled her back and headbutted her. Watching her body fall to the ground, I made sure no wounds were visible. Making my way to the door, it suddenly burst open and dozens of students rushed in to Miku's unconscious body. Leaving the scene, I made my way out of the building. Leaping into the air, I flew all the way back to the carrier.

Making my way to the bridge, I dialed Isaac and waited patiently. Hearing the phone being picked up, Isaac's voice filled the room.

"Ah, hello there Ghost. I presume you are done?"

The arrogance, like he doesn't need a name at all. Everyone is expected to know him like he is some sort of God.

"Yeah, had fun"

"Good, I'll be transferring the cash over to you then. See ya" he said before the call ended.

Yeah right pal, like soon.

"Tatsuya? Was that?-"

"Isaac, yeah. Arrogant as always"

"Oh, I see" she said with a sad look.

Moving over to her, I lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "Why the long face? I hate it when you have a sad face"

"Sorry, I still have a grudge on the guy"

"Quite the strong one at that"

"Yeah"

"Say, mind showing me your guns?"

"Huh? Oh sure"

Seeing her materialise her guns into her hands, she held a flintlock in her left while a musket in her right.

"Like them?"

"Impressive design, I have to admit, they are neatly made. Although for close quarter combat, how do you fight?"

"I use my guns as a sword, they inflict damage even without a blade. Although I prefer shooting my enemies. Which brings me to ask you, how did you anticipate my shots so easily? Even my Aleph bullet wasn't enough for me to land a hit on you. Even Zayin was stopped, how?"

"Practice my dear, I have trained in deflecting and absorbing projectile shots since the beginning I got my powers. No one has landed a hit on me, ever"

"I see, but how did you see through my attacks?"

"Studying your enemies ahead of time gives you an advantage. Although I studied you for less than five minutes, your attacks were quite easy to read. Aleph was easily countered by using bait, I lured you in when you targeted my weak spots. I just knew where my weak spots were. As for Zayin, I used Ankylon to absorb the shot. Ankylon has a special ability of absorbing all sorts of attacks. Projectile to magical. Just shoot it at me and I'll absorb it. Ankylon is capable of absorbing monstrous amounts of energy. Allowing me to absorb almost any kind of energy attack on a large scale"

"I see…...just what are you Tatsuya?"

"An average spirit dear. An average spirit"

"But still, not being able to land a hit on you still baffles me"

"Don't worry, at least you had it easy with Mana, although Kotori had you by the neck. If Shidou hadn't stepped in, things would've changed majorly"

"Shidou? You were the one that saved the both of us! I saw it with my own eyes. An enemy saving me. How ridiculous"

"Except you fell in love with that enemy" I grinned.

"You're right there" she grinned back.

"Here, these are my pistols" I said and materialized my axe pistols.

"My, My, you certainly have a taste for style. I see these are heavily customized, and very durable at that. Heavier than mine"

"Well, it's bullets are powered by me, so yeah. And the axes on the rear handle are for close combat"

"I know, the only drawback to this weapon is the axe positioning and the amount of bullets it can hold. The rate of fire is quite nice, and accuracy wise, pretty Damn accurate"

"Why thank you, although they won't compete against yours, I prefer to use Ankylon mostly"

"I see"

Picking up her flintlock, I twirled it and aimed it at the window. Twirling it back, I ran a hand over the top and eyed it's design carefully. Handing the pistol back, Kurumi did the same as well.

"Nice set, overall performance isn't bad"

"Yep"

"Come, it's time for bed" she said while making her guns disappear.

"Uh Huh" I replied while making mine disappear too.

Following her down the hallway, we both ended up the room and readied for bed. Kurumi simply stifled a yawn and dropped on the bed while I busily changed. Getting in, she snuggled up beside me as usual and I placed a comforting arm around her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Tatsuya, help me load these boxes into the truck" Shinji called.

"Huh? Sure, where are they?"

"Just over there" he pointed.

Moving over to where he pointed, I picked up a medium sized crate. Carrying it over to the delivery truck, I slid the box in and pushed it. Doing the same process for the next 6 remaining boxes.

"Thanks for the help boys, we'll make sure to deliver these properly" the driver waved.

"What's in those boxes?" I asked.

"Oh, musical equipment and the likes for the stage"

"I see, our own equipment?"

"Yeah, of course, why would we use other schools equipment?"

"Yeah, you're right there"

"Say, you wanna watch the girls practice? Heard they're gonna perform"

"Oh really? Gonna be tough for them"

"Eh, Rindouji girls academy is all I'm worried about. Rumour has it they have a really good amongst them"

Remembering who that specific person was, I smirked to myself at the image.

PAH, Miku or the "Diva" is going to perform. How much of a disadvantage is Raizen high at? Will take a miracle to pull this off.

"Yeah, quite the Singer" I said slowly.

"Come on, let's go" he motioned.

Making our way through the building, it wasn't hard to tell what floor or room the players were in since the banging of drums could be heard from a mile away.

"Go on ahead Tatsuya, I just realised I forgot an errand. Catch up with you soon" he yelled and took off down the hall.

Shaking my head, I continued towards the noise. Shinji was always forgetful on so many levels, he can practically forget an order the moment you give it to him.

Opening the door, the sound of multiple instruments hit me like a truck and filled my ear drums. Seeing the Shiori, Tohka, Origami and the random girl group I always see around school. Seeing nothing of interest, I simply poked my head in, looked around and closed the door. Walking down the hall, I decided to go to the rooftop.

Ok, the festival will tomorrow if I'm not mistaken. Might as well go home early and sleep the Fuck in. Cant seem to give two shits here. Oh well, time head back.

Opening the school roof, I leaped into the air and flew straight towards the carrier. Feeling the sun beat down on me, the heat was unbearable as I started sweating during flight. Landing on the deck, I ran straight for the door and threw it open. Running up the stairs and down the halls, I barge dinto the bridge only to make a left and towards the lounge room. Opening the fridge, I stuck my head in the freezer compartment and groaned in relief.

"Tatsuya? What are you doing?" Kurumi asked.

"...apparently the sun fucked me up, so I'm doing the right thing and cooling myself…."

"You sure sticking your head in ice is going to work?"

"Trust me, I'm an engineer"

"No you're not"

"Ever heard of a retard expression? That was one"

"Hardly"

Removing my head from the freezer, I shut the door and wiped the mini icicles from my forehead and eyebrows.

"Gee, quite the frosty look you have"

"Was that a fucking pun?"

"Nope"

"*sigh*"

"*giggles* you're home early. Bored again?"

"Yeah, personally I hate lounging around if there is nothing to do. Sure I can relax, but doing nothing is also boring"

"True. Oh, I'll beheading out tomorrow. I have to do my regular business"

"Oh, you need more "time?""

"Yes and no. I have a lead to follow as well"

"Oh, be careful ok? When will you be back?"

She scratched her chin briefly before answering. "Don't know yet, I'll be missing your presence you know?"

"Ok, just make sure to take care of yourself. Try not to cause too much attention at that. I'll be waiting for you"

"Yes, although thats tomorrow, so quite the time I have left to spend with you"

"The way you said it sounds like it may be the last time we'll ever meet"

"*giggles* well, when you put it that way. Sure it does, but it'll only be for awhile"

"Yeah. Say dear, can you speak english?"

"English? Well, I have tried once or twice. Not very good at it though"

"Well, then, by all means. Speak a sentence or word. I want to hear it"

"Well. Ahem. " _How are you dear? Quite the weather we're having""_ she said in a standard western accent.

"That…...was totally fucking great, like seriously. That was impressive. Where did you learn it?"

"I picked it up awhile back"

"I see, where I came from it was my second language"

"Oh, English isn't your first? Whats your first then?"

"German, "Guten Tag Kurumi"

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Good day, or if so I remember"

"Huh, quite the talent you got there"

"Indeed, although I rarely use it since I'm here in Japan"

"Still, interesting notheless"

"Oh, well. If you don't mind me, I'll be heading over to the bridge or room to sleep. Tomorrow is quite the event"

"Ok, so umm, where do I go again?"

"Umm, anywhere basically. Just roam around before the main event starts. There's even a cafe up front filled with cute maids!"

"Shut up you damn perv, for an angel you sure have some aspect of a teen"

"What? Can't enjoy this life? You seem to be having fun with Kurumi"

"Eh, you can say that. If she finds me in that cafe however, I am so dead"

"Well, she ain't here now right? So let's go on in"

"Fine, I'll give their coffee a taste"

Walking into the cafe, the maid out front greeted me cheerfully and handed me a paper. Looking at her, I simply smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Nice out fit Shidou, suits you. Enjoy your day Shiori, I'm lokomg forward to your performance"

Seeing him give me a surprised look, I grinned at him and walked right in. Taking a seat, I ordered a plain old coffee and was served nicely. Chatting with some of the maids, I enjoyed a bit of my conversation with Kaguya and Yuzuru. Paying my bills, I left the shop. Looking around, Shiori was still advertising. Hearing him stop for some reason, I looked at him only to find him staring in a random direction.

Following his gaze, I spotted a glimpse of Kurumi just as the guy in front walked past and she disappeared. Seeing Shiori shake her head, I too was a bit confused.

Odd, whats she doing here? Thought she had other things planned for today? Oh well, more walking then.

Leaving the café behind, I walked past some stalls which offered food and the likes. Approaching a turn, I made a left only to be yanked back into a corner. Feeling the grip loosen, I turned around only to find Kurumi smiling at me while she bit into her toffee apple.

"Jeez, you sacred me for a second there" I said softly.

"Haha" she giggled. "Nice to see you here. Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course, I'm supposed to lounge around here all day. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy with your business?"

"Oh, what's the harm in dropping by and seeing Shido- I mean Shiori? That outfit looks cute on her, one day I'll have him serve me"

"Eh? You came here to gaze at Shidou?"

"No, I had a good roam. Although" she said with an angry look and pointed her finger at me. "What were you doing in that maid café?"

"Oh shit boy, she got you now" Ankylon chimed.

"Ummmm…...trying some coffee?" I said nervously.

"Really?" she said in her other voice. One that was used during the rooftop battle awhile back.

"I swear I wasn't flirting with anybody!" I said frantically.

"Then who were those two girls you were busy chatting away with? You looked quite happy with them. Why? Am I not that cute in a maid outfit?"

"You are for crying out loud. You look damn well sexy in one. Jeez, I was just chatting with some new friends of Shiori. No big deal"

"Tatsuya, you know how jealous I am when I find you talking to other girls without me knowing" she said in a more psychotic tune.

"Now, now, no need to go beserk here. Look, it was just a friendly chat"

"And you know damn well why-"

Shutting her up, I pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss. Feeling her body tense down, I felt her hands grasp around my arms. Holding the kiss longer, I felt my heart beat faster and my whole body coming alive.

Separating the kiss, I looked at her face and noticed she was blushing. "There, was that good enough to tell you that I still love you?"

Seeing her pout. "I'll consider it for now"

Smiling at her, she smiled back at me.

"I can still see the mistrust in your eyes" I said looking at her.

"Huh? You can tell?"

"Well, you're kinda hard to read. But your eyes tell so otherwise. You don't trust me enough to wander alone"

"I…...I….fine. I still don't trust you"

"Don't worry" I said caressing her cheeks. "I won't talk with other girls besides Shiori"

"You'd better keep that promise" she with a scowl while poining a finger at my chest.

"Oh my God. Is that Tatsuya?"

"Who's the girl?"

"It's Kurumi! I can't believe it"

"Lucky bastard"

"They look so good together"

Finding the traces of the voices, I found a large group had formed and were busy staring and whispering at each other. Waving a hand at them, I smiled sheepishly.

"I think I need to go now, see you when you're done with your business" I said to her before taking off.

Hearing the crowd behind me yelling and chasing after me, I made a right and left in attempt to lose them. Running into a new aisle, I spotted Miku and Shiori in front of me. Seeing my path being blocked, I did a forward flip and gracefully landed on the ground before taking off again.

Hiding in one of the stalls, I finally had time to relax.

Well, that was quite the encounter. Note to self, do not kiss in public especially in this sort of situation.

Wait g out of the stall, I slowly made my way down several aisles, I ran into Shiori and Miku again this time at a ring toss stall. Walking past them, I heard a bit of their conversation. Apparently Shiori wasn't too pleased with his encounter with Miku. Making my way outside, I sucked in the fresh air and basked in the wind.

Hearing the speakers blare to life, the announcer announced that the Ten-oh Festival performance was about to begin shortly. Entering the stage, I looked around for a suitable spot to watch. Seeing that most seats would be occupied, I spotted a platform suspended in the air for the spot lights. Making my way up there, I leaned on the railings and settled in.

Best spot ever, away from the crowd since they'll be screaming their voices out.

As the lights dimmed down and everyone took their place. The festival performance was kicked off with a bang as Rindouji girls academy started. Seeing Miku perform her first song, the crowd instantly went wild on her first song. Seeing Shiori appear a few feet away, he barely noticed that I was up here. Seeing the distressed look on his face though was quite the thing.

Oh boy, Shidou is probably pissing his pants right now.

Seeing the lights go dark, the only thing illuminating the arena is the purple glow sticks. Seconds a later, a bright light was seen on stage and Miku, by some nerve, summoned her astral dress in front of more than 400 people.

"What is that bitch thinking? I swear Isaac should've just let me kill her"

"Calm down mate, what she's doing is totally up to her. But agreed, quite possible or most possible the stupidest thing ever done by her. First it's that siren voice and now this shit?! She mad bruh?"

"I can tell that she's quite the mad one indeed"

"Oh well, what does she have planned next?"

Seeing the stage blare to live again, this time Miku started singing again and the crowd, as expected, went wild and cheered her on. Watching her sing her song, I had to admit, she had quite voice and it was captivating nonetheless. As the song neared it's end, I sensed major activity up ahead.

"Yo, you getting this?"

"Yeah, it's DEM wizards no doubt. And it seems an old suit of ours has returned, remember the suit used by Origami to battle Efreet? Yeah, she's currently up there now blasting away those wizards"

"Even with skilled users at their disposal, Origami is quite the opponent, and since she has white licorice at her disposal. They'd better pray she doesn't tear them a new ass"

"Ohohoho, they'd better pray"

"Now then, Miku has finished performing, Raizen high band is up next. Time to see what Shiori can do"

"Jeez, Shiori? Really?"

"Yeah, suits hi-I mean her"

"Ahaha"

Hearing the announcer call the next band, I settled in and waited. Few minutes later, the spot lights turned on and four beautiful girls were now the center of attention. Hearing the drumsticks clash together, the speakers soon came to life and the whole arena was filled with their music.

"Quite the tune they've got. Catchy too"

"So we're gonna ignore the fact that they're tryna lip sync?"

"Say what?"

"Look"

Looking at the stage, I peered in and found Shiori mouthing words. Instantly the music stopped and the players started looking at each other. Biting my nails, I knew he was in a very tight spot.

"Oooh, damn. Now what?"

"We wait, they always have a plan right?"

"That I can agree on"

" _I took on all sort of things…"_

Jerking my head up, I immediately recognized that voice.

"No way, she can sing?"

"Shhhh! I wanna fucking hear!"

" _...only excuses and a strange sense of pride built up._

 _I'm not saying I'm perfect, I'm not here to find fault with others._

 _And tell them what to do. But in a robotic life, it's always tic and tac._

 _What does it mean to try one's best?_

 _Attention! Question!_

 _I'm being carried away by the flow, are things any nicer over there?_

 _Yes no yes no._

 _The moment I take a look around, it's only here that time has stopped._

 _Color…"_

Listening to the rest of the song, I couldn't help but smile at those happy faces of theirs as the crowd cheered at them as the song ended.

"That was fucking amazing! Credits to Tohka! Best Singer ever!"

"Yeah, guess that girl is full of surprises"

"She really is"

"Oh, that battle above is really pissing of my senses. I expected Origami to have blasted them all, but nothing of the sorts has happened"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Oh well, let's wait for the results Eh?"

"Yep, hope that Raizen high won. If not, I think we might be the ones retrieving those powers Eh?"

"Yes, can't wait to get my hands on those vocal chords of hers and string em up on the wall. Then let Evie test her new weapons on her body. Should be fun"

"Your methods sometimes scare me even though we've been together for quite awhile"

"Hah! Your lucky I ain't in my bloodlust form. Else you would know true madness"

"Yes, rivaling that of Nightmare. Why settle for 10,000 when you got 7 billion to kill?"

"Exactly, although I think we should stop. This is getting out of hand"

"Agreed"

Waiting around for a bit, the rest of the time was spent watching the rest of the performers. Soon the judges stepped on stage and thus the awarding ceremony had begun.

"Which of the performances from the 25th annual Ten-oh Festival will emerge victorious?" the announcer shouted. "In third place…...Senjo University High School!"

The supporters naturally of the school cheered loudly as they were announced.

"And next in second place…...better luck next year, Raizen high!"

As the Raizen high students cheered, I too joined the cheering by simply applauded loudly while yelling "Good Job!"

Too bad, well, it was inevitable. Miku dominated the stage, but what about the overalls?

"And now a round of applause for the winner…...we all saw it coming, in first place, Rindoji Academy for Women!"

As the crowd erupted in thunderous applause, I too gave a hefty clap for their job and credits due where credits due.

"Next we will check the overall rankings for today!"

"Oh goody! This is the announcement I'm eager for. Course I didn't do anything major, but Eh. Props to those that organized this"

"First place goes to….Raizen High! Congratulations!"

Seeing the spotlight illuminate Shiori's spot, the crowd roared and cheers and yells could be heard from everywhere.

"Raizen High's maid café got an outstanding number of votes in the mock business competition, bumping them up past Rindoji into first place!"

"Haha! They pulled it off! They actually did! Congrats Shiori, you can keep those spirit powers!"

"Awwww, but I wanted to pound her body into an oblivion"

"Wow!...you were that pumped on killing her?"

"Yep"

"First time I heard you were ever excited for such a thing"

"I was about grant you level 3 access for Pete's sake!"

"Ahahah! Go Kokabiel, don't bet too much you know"

"Grrr"

Watching the spotlight group hug each other in joy, I only smiled at their happiness.

"...Izayoi Miku...I…." Miku yelled which got my attention.

Eh? What the Fuck is she ranting on about?

Eying the stage, I waited eagerly for something to happen.

"Gabriel!" Miku yelled.

A bright light soon engulfed the stage and the loud screeching of magic being used was present. Out of nowhere, huge organ pipes erupted from the ground behind Miku grandly decorated in gold.

"Sing, Sing,Sing Gabriel!" Miku chanted.

A purple wave was emitted and started spreading outwards. As the purple waves hit me, I felt my something small screaming in my ears. The pain was bearable but annoying as Fuck!

"Jesus! What the Fuck was that?!"

"Dunno, some sort of mind control wave? I can't tell?"

"What do you mean you can't tell?"

"Scratch that, look at the crowd!"

Looking down, the glow sticks emitted from the crowds started dying out row by row and soon the whole crowd had gone dark. As more notes played, the glow sticks lit up in purple colour and the only light for the crowd was purple.

Seeing two girls run up on stage, the firmly grabbed hold of Shidou and restrained him. Watching Miku approach him and started tracing a finger down him only to stop down at his donger and poke it several times. Watching her reel back in disgust, she pointed a startled finger at him.

As four girls ran up to him, they lifted up his skirt and pulled his pants down revealing his manhood and stunning everybody on the stage.

"That's it, grant me level one access Kokabiel. Time to bash some skulls"

"You got it! Ohohohoho, time to hang those nice vocals of hers up on a tree"

Changing into my combat outfit, I simply smirked at my new task. Get Shidou out and beat the shit outta Miku.

Hearing the organs come to life however, the colour of the glow sticks started changing from purple to light purple as the new sound waves flew over them. Feeling the waves pass over me, I simply shrugged it off as Kokabiel's shield simply deflected it.

As the students on the ground started standing up, they all look like they were zombies controlled by some sick bastard. Looking at the organ, I knew I had to take that down to minimize casualties. As the students started approaching the stage, I waited for the right time to attack. Seeing Shidou run for Miku, he was stopped in his tracks as Yoshino and Yoshinon generated an ice field and blocked his path.

Damn it! Fucccck! Not them! Fuck! I can't risk beating them up! Fuck it! Guess I'll have to minimize the blow for Yoshino, give enough swing power to knock that bunny off it's feet. The neck is the control point, guess I'll start there.

"Kokabiel! Come to me!" I summoned.

Feeling the Hammer Materialize in my right hand, I gripped it firmly and used my charge ability, target Yoshinon's neck, breaking the sound barrier, I ended up at the spot I wished for and swung Kokabiel.

BANG!

As Kokabiel collided with Yoshinon's neck, the blast sent the bunny sprawling into the organ with Yoshino screaming do dear life as they hit solid ground. Watching the two struggle to get up, I rushed over to Shidou.

"You all right?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Thankfully. Did….did you hurt them too much?"

"No, enough to knock them off their feets"

"Thank you, Please. Don't hurt them"

"You have my word pal, I won't hurt them. Just enough to make them stay back"

"You! I remember you! You're the one that layer your filthy hands on me!" Miku yelled.

"What?-"

"Yeah, that's right. And you're the homosexual bitch right? Remember how I said I would rip out those vocal chords of yours? Well now I'll have to add your hands and feet to the list. I'll feed them to the sharks once your body has been decimated!" I said madly.

Seeing the pure look of terror in her eyes, she slowly walked back away from me.

"Oi, how dare you say those words to our Aneue-sama! Know your place fool!" Kaguya yelled.

"Ridicule, you will take back those words you have said against Onee-sama" Yuzuru said angrily.

Clenching my stomach, I simply started laughing at those words like it was nothing.

"You think those words mean anything?" I said in a madman's voice. "Those words are something you should say when you know you can actually fulfill them. How many hits does it take to end you all? Three maybe two? Hell, Yoshinon was lucky there, he didn't experience a full blast wave from Kokabiel. You're lucky my hammer isn't on killing mode, or else Yoshinon there wouldn't be here anymore, rather a pile of goo"

As Yoshinon got back up with the same look, Yoshino however had a very pissed of look. Without warning, the two began charging up their weapons for an annihilating blast.

"Shidou! Get out of here while you still can! Get Tohka and run! At least you still have protection in case she didn't fall to the spell" I ordered without looking back.

Shit! Two sides! Oh well. This is plain simple Eh? Oh the fun I'm going to have.

Putting on a devilish smile, I raised Kokabiel in a defensive manner. Without word, the two launched their attacks and I simply charged forward. Sensing the Rafael coming straight towards me, I only had 0.66 seconds to intercept while Yoshino's ice breath would take 1.1 seconds to hit me.

Intercepting Rafael, I simply let the arrow hit Kokabiel and felt a great power surge through me as it simply became spirit mana. Reacting to Yoshinon's ice blast, I swung my free hand and let loose a gravity wave blowing the attack of course and back towards its sender. Watching Yoshinon and Yoshino block their own attack, the Yamai twins simply stared at me open mouthed before attacking me.

Not realizing that the ice blast had provided a smoke screen after it hit its targets, I simply dodged the twins attack with ease and disappeared into the mist. Hearing their confused voices, I simply grinned to myself.

This just made it easier, I was hoping to test these two out, but unfortunately this mist showed up, time to use it to my full advantage.

Sensing Kaguya as the closets, I used my charge ability and appeared right next to her and landed a hit on her gut which sent her forward and I did a sweep kick sending her falling to the floor. Moving swiftly, I sensed Yuzuru ahead and made my approach noticeable to her. Sensing her anticipating my arrival, I did a power slide just before I came into her vision and crashed into her legs sending her crashing.

Picking her up by the maid outfit, I simply threw her straight into Kaguya and watched them tumbling as the mist cleared.

"Come on! You guys aren't even trying here. I feel pity since your powers are still locked up. Which makes it no fun since it's basically seal clubbing at this point" I said hysterically.

"Oh, forgetting me rat?!" Yoshinon barked and sent another ice blast towards me.

Raising a hand, I sent a gravity wave and pushed the ice back. Runnig forward, I leaped into the air and kicked the forward snout of Yoshinon making him lose focus. Leaping off the nose, I used my charge ability and darted from here to there on every angle sending punches to his legs, thighs, stomach, neck and basically everywhere else. Landing on the ground, I darted for the twins who were caught off guard. Grabbing their heads, I knocked them together and headbutted after. Sending the two tumbling back, I reached for Yuzuru and picked her up and slammed her on the stage.

Breaking the ground beneath us, I knew that was a painful blow. Darting for Kaguya, she swung at me with her lance. Using Kokabiel, I blocked the blow easily and distanced myself. Charging forward, our two weapons met and a large shockwave was produced sending everything flying. Knocking the weapon out of her hands, I grabbed her maid outfit and pulled her giving her another headbutt which sent her sprawling.

"Please! Stop fighting! Thats enough!" Shidou yelled.

Stopping in my tracks, I folowed the source and found Shidou with Tohka on the platform.

"Ok, if you say so. I'll go for Miku then and stop her. No harm in breaking a bone right?" I said with a dark grin on my face.

"Just make her stop all this!"

"I heard you once captain cross dresser. No need to say it again"

Charging forward, an Ice barrier was put up only to be broken by me as I shattered the weak defense and plowed straight into Yoshinon. Both of us were sent tumbling to the ground as we hit each other. Standing up, I darted forward and sent multiple gravity infused punches to Yoshinon's stomach which paralyzed the poor guy. Leaping into the air, I sent a roundhouse kick to the head and sent the two of them tumbling to the ground.

"Now then, that wasn't a fair fight?" I said disappointedly. "But you miss Izayoi. You're quite the fresh meat Eh?"

Charging towards her, she sent a scream wave at me which blew me back.

Damn that scream is loud! Note to self, cover ears since it hurts.

Running forward, she did the same attack again only I went to the far left and out of the projection range. Seeing that I had her now, I charged my fist lightly with gravity and sent a punch to her face. As the punch was blocked by her barrier, I sent another more refined punch and broke her shield sending her tumbling.

"Onee-sama!" the girls yelled.

Seeing Kaguya charge towards me with her lance, I unslung Kokabiel and the two powerful weapons met. Having the advantage on power output, one hit from Kokabiel sent the lance flying again. Slinging Kokabiel over my shoulder, I engaged her in hand to hand combat. Sending a sloppy punch to her, she easily dodged it and sent her own. Blocking it, I pushed her hand back and blocked her next punch.

Going for the offensive, I dodged her next punch and sent my own fist towards her and sent her flying. Turning my attention Tommy next attacker. Explosions rang around the place as I watched Tohka take on Yuzuru and Yoshinon at the same time. As Tohka was blown out of the building, she quickly came crashing back and attempted to strike Miku down only to be blown back by her scream.

As Shidou rushed to her aid, Yuzuru and Yoshino and Yoshinon surrounded them. Getting ready to fend them off, another explosion erupted throughout the place. Looking up, I spotted Ellen hovered down with her pendragon suit with a smirk on her face.

"Bailey's team failed, but that's fine. I was prepared for this" she said slyly.

"What are you doing here?!" Tohka exclaimed.

"I've located Yatogami Tohka and a female student with the same readings as Itsuka Shidou. I'll capture them at once"

"Oi bitch!" I yelled getting everyone's attention. "You forgetting me?"

"Assassin! Why are you here?! You aren't even supposed to interfere!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? Excuse me, I ain't no lap dog to some rich ass business man. So go Fuck off and have a nice day, or else I'm gonna beat your ass right here right now and send you packing. How's that gonna doing when Isaac reads the report?" I said with a devilish smirk.

"You aren't my target, Yatogami Tohka and Ituska Shidou are" she said before taking off towards the two.

Leaping after her, I watched as Tohka picked Shidou up and threw him out the large hole and out of the arena. Plowing straight towards Ellen, I was stopped in my tracks when something heavy collided with me. Seeing the Yamai twins load Rafael, they fired another shot which sent me flying through the wall and out of the arena. Tumbling in the sky, I regretted not paying attention to my surroundings.

Attempting to go back in, I was already too late as Ellen took off into the sky at blazing speeds. Looking down, I spotted a large mob heading for Shidou.

Damn, no time. Gotta make sure the dudes okay before he gets killed and all those spirit powers end up loose. Then that would only mean death for the rest of the spirits which is something I don't want.

Diving down, I dismissed Kokabiel and picked Shidou up. Hearing him scream for his dear life, I ignored it and headed for a far building to think of another plan. Landing on a abandoned under construction building, I dropped Shidou and landed on the ground.

"Come on, get in!" I urged.

Watching him shuffle through the roof door, I made sure no one saw us and shut the door. Making my way down, I went down to the middle floor where Shidou was situated. Watching him pant for breath, he gave a relieved sigh and looked at me.

"I'm sorry dude. I couldn't get Tohka" I said with a sad look.

"Damn! *sigh* you did your best, thanks for stalling them"

"No problem, although the top priority now is too get Tohka, she's at the DEM building which is across the city. And I can't simply fly in and get her. I can only cloak one person, even if the plan was successful, she'd be a problem when Ellen and her wizards engage me. No matter how strong I am, if there is a hindrance for my combat ability. I guarantee you that puts me at a disadvantage. And since you're practically a sitting duck, the streets will be dangerous to handle. I can only make an entry and keep them at bay, but the rest is on your own bud"

"I see…..thank you though, for everything"

"No need, quite the experience. If only I paid more attention to my surroundings rather than Ellen. I could've gone after her but then that would be a problem since I'll be a sitting duck with and unconscious girl to take care off"

"I know, too many problems at once"

"I know *sigh* we have to wait for the right time. Night would be the perfect chance to attack. I could sneak you in and clear your way for you. But that would cause many problems. You can defend yourself right? Good, their guards are cheap shits so it shouldn't be a problem"

"Yeah, what are you planning to do?"

"Distraction maybe? Yeah that could work"

"You sure? That many wizards and god knows how many Bandersnatches they have?"

"Yeah, no problem, only that your safety is also important. Can't have you being obliterated to the last molecule now right?"

"I'll be fine, besides, I have Kotori's regenerative abilities"

"Careful sir, if you get decimated that's the end of your life. Period"

"*nods* I'll be careful"

"Now we wait, evening has come, night should be soon"

"While we wait, time for me to get out of this outfit"

*2 hours later

"Damn, the mobs keep getting bigger and bigger every minute"

"Yeah, they have increased into the thousands now. Flying is the only option here"

"So where do we land?"

"Dunno, building roof maybe. DEM is probably scanning the streets with this upcoming mob. They'll be bound to be on alert"

"No doubt"

"Yeah"

"*sigh* am I…..am I that hopeless? Can't I do anything?"

"No, take that back. You ain't fucking hopeless mate. If you were, you wouldn't even be here now"

"I….guess. But it's just like that time again. I couldn't do anything to save her"

"Don't worry, we'll get her back. You're her knight in shining armour. I'm just a bloody servant"

"Thanks for the encouragement"

"No probs"

Hearing a giggle echo throughout the place, we both stood up and looked around. Seeing something move in the dark shadow, I squinted my eyes for a better view. Eyes growing wide in surprise, Kurumi stepped out from the shadows with a devilish smile on her face.

"Quite the miserable expression you have there Shidou-san" she greeted. "It doesn't seem like you are doing to well"

Looking at Shidou, he wore a angry look on his face as he saw her.

"Say Shidou-san, could you spare a minute to talk?"

"Ahem, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"O hi there dear. Sorry for coming dropping by uninformed. But I saw Shidou-san here in a bit of a tight spot. So I decided to have a nice chat with him" she answered me not in her usual nice way, but her normal cold hearted and sadistic style.

"Tokisaki Kurumi…..what do you want?"

"With Yoshino and the Yamai twins in that spirit's hands, and Tohka -san with DEM. You're completely out of option here except for Darling here" she said with a hint of hunger in there. "There is nothing I don't know about you Shidou-san"

"Hang on a sec here" I butted in. "You watching this dude the whole time and not telling me?" I said in a jealous tone.

"But dear, you know I only want him for his power right?"

"Bullshit, you telling me that all these business things you do is also part of stalking the dude? I wonder if you two have been meeting in secret" I said in a disappointed manner.

"Calm down Tatsuya, she hasn't done anything of the sorts. Trust me"

"I'll take your word for now, don't think this is over yet miss" I said while pointing a finger at her.

"Anyway, Miku isn't controlling you?" he asked her.

"*snicker* My, you're such a gentleman. You thought me genteel enough to be moved by music like that?"

"She has a point, gonna take more than that to control her" I said and she smiled at me.

"Kurumi. I need you to do something for me. I want to save Tohka and I need your help to do it!" he said sternly.

"Oh my"

"I know your after my life, but right now..please... I don't have any choice Kurumi!" he pleaded. "You're my last hope"

"We you dumb ass" I said angrily and sent rap to his head.

"Oh right, we rather" he corrected.

"You got nerves to say last hope too, but I have to agree. We need you" I said.

Seeing her laugh she simply was cracked up by such words. "What a surprise *giggles* a pleasant surprise indeed!"

"You in or not? 'cause I'm about carve a crater going to DEM" I said irritatedly.

"Fine, I'll help, only because Darling is here" she said sadistically.

"Which darling? Me or Shidou" I said, still cross at her for not mentioning about stalking Shidou full time.

Watching her giggle a bit, we all exited the building and started heading in the opposite direction of DEM.

"Where are we going? DEM is that way" Shidou pointed.

"Yes, exactly where are you taking us?"

"Miku's house, we have to get rid of her" she answered. Walking for the next few blocks and dodging mobs, we soon ended up at the front gate of Miku's mansion.

"Jesus! That fucking big!" I exclaimed.

"Spoilt girl" Shidou commented.

Breaking the locks, we slowly headed on inside the large house. Rummaging through the place, we ended up looking inside her room.

"This is not what I expected" I said.

Looking around the grandly decorated room, I took note of the book shelf and pictures on there. Moving over to the window, I looked outside and saw the spotlights in the distance scanning the skies.

"Shidou-san, look at this!" Kurumi exclaimed.

Turning around, I saw Kurumi holding one huge ass bra in her hands as she presented it too Shidou.

"Astonishingly large isn't it? One cup would probably cover my whole face!" she said excitedly.

"Eh? Pervert much? What the Fuck? Guess you learn something new.

"Wh-What the the hell are you doing?!" Shidou stammered as he slowly stepped back. "Weren't we going to stop Miku?"

"*giggles* my, so serious. Why don't you try it on Shidou-san?" Kurumi asked inching forward slowly.

"What? Why would I try it on?!"

"Oh, excuse my mistake. Can you try this on Shiori-san?"

Shaking my head at the events, I loosened up a bit and relaxed.

"So you saw that huh"

"Yes, but only from a distance. I've been dying to get a closer look"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"My, how disappointing. I promise it won't take long. I just want to see the look on my darling Shiori-san when she's pushed to the edge"

Feeling something snap inside of me, I couldn't tell if it was the rising jealousy or the fact that I'm pissed by seeing these two together. Feeling my hand twitch, I calmed it down by breathing slowly and telling myself she's just teasing him.

"Stay away from me, what are you going to do with Shiori-san?" Shidou said in his best imitation.

"What harm will it do? What harm will it do?!"

Hearing the a startled yelp come from her and a loud groan come from Shidou, I looked up only to find them gone. Peering over the couch, I felt my vein pop as the scene before me was unbearable to look at. Not only was she teasing, now they ended up in that position. How fucking great.

Cooling myself, I had to stop my hand from generating my pistols to shoot Shidou.

"Are you okay Kurumi?" he asked.

"Yes, fit as a fiddle..thanks to you saving me Shidou-san"

Feeling like a thousand spears had pierced me, I replayed the words in my head.

Shit, saving her? How….how dare….the nerve racking is real…...I can't control this jealousy no more…..

Feeling my eye twitch, I decided to separate them only to find themselves in another awkward position.

Fuck! What the hell is that! What the hell is that! Hey, get away from her you playboy. Thats enough you hear me! I screamed internally.

"Kurumi"

"Oh, Shidou-san, you've hurt yourself"

"Huh? Oh you're right. I'll be fine, I'll just wipe it off with some spit"

"Really"

Hearing a licking sound, I looked at them only to find Kurumi licking Shidou's cheeks.

Feeling the fire inside me roar like a fucking volcano, I couldn't hold it any longer. Just as things couldn't get worst, the memories of the nightmare came rushing back and the clear scenes of Shidou taking away her chastity were quite clear. Going down to my knees, I clenched my head in pain as I didn't want to lose control of myself over such a petty thing.

Opening my eyes, I noticed that they didn't pay any attention to me and that Kurumi once again started licking Shidou's face.

"Oi Shidou" I said more demonically. "That's the closest your gonna get to her"

"K-Kurumi! What is that?!" he pointed frantically at me.

"Oh, my, I think I may have pissed of Darling here. I think he is very jealous when I hang out with you. Oh well, repaying the favour from earlier on" she giggled.

"Why…..is he…..pointing a pistol at me….." he stammered.

"Oh, Darling here is very protective I see. I guess he pledged full loyalty to me and his heart to me as well. I guess that's Tatsuya for you, I also did the same to him. My heart belongs to him now, but that doesn't mean I can't still have you Shidou-san" she said in a calm way.

Ignoring their conversation, I picked Shidou up and heard a yelp from Kurumi. Ignoring her, I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the bookshelf. Pointing the pistol at his head, I tried to persuade my other self to not shoot and it was all a joke.

"Tatsuya, please stop. I think you should calm down now" Kurumi said while placing a hand on my arm.

Feeling the jealousy subside, it instantly spiked up again for no reason and I simply watch my other self shrug her off and slam her hand into her sending her flying in to bed breaking some part of it.

"Kurumi!"

"Two timing bitch!" I yelled.

"Oi Tatsuya, she was just teasing me alright. No need to get worked up about it" Shidou argued.

"Shut up playboy, once I'm done with you. I'll make her pay" I said with no hint of remorse.

Feeling my jealousy suddenly subside, I took control again and regained my composure. Feeling the bloodlust die down, I made the pistols vanish and dropped Shidou.

"I am so sorry dude….I wasn't...myself"

"It's ok, Tohka was like that. Only you're way more dangerous than her in terms of tolerance" he groaned.

Stumbling back, I felt my hands tremble in fear. Feeling my legs go weak, I went down on my knees and panted hard. Burying my head in my hands, I recollected my thoughts and my composure.

"Kurumi you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was quite the blow he gave. But I'm still fine" I heard her groan.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and found Kurumi offering comfort. Remembering her scream when I hit her, I was startled and backed away from the two of them.

"Keep back, I need to regain myself first" I warned them.

Seeing a hurt look in her eyes, I looked out the window and listened on.

"Found something Shidou?"

"Yes, this album, it says Yoimachi Tsukino"

"This might interest you too"

Hearing a gasp from him, it would mean they tumbled upon her early pictures I saw noticed earlier on.

"Kurumi, what are you…."

"Zafkiel, Yod…"

BANG!

Hearing the gun discharging itself, it could only mean she used her angel again.

"Kurumi!" Shidou exclaimed.

Damn bastard, he actually cares. Here I am sulking like a little bitch. If that's the case, I shouldn't dwell on these things any more. I'm more or less a walking time bomb. And Kurumi is the detonator waiting to be pulled by Shidou. I need to learn how to control this power. Hopeless if I lose myself again. Well, at least when I'm gone, he's there to take care of her. I'm counting on you Shidou you lucky bastard.

"Worry not, Yod holds the power of reminiscence. The bullet gives me memories held by anything it pierces" she explained calmly. "So now I know who Miku-san was…"

"Exactly why are we back here again?" I grumbled to myself.

"Well, after the explanation by Kurumi. This is the best way to confront Miku"

"Thank you lil' asshole" I growled.

"Darling still ain't happy about our little incident"

"Quiet you, you're lucky I ain't in a bad mood. Or else I wouldn't have listened to your plan and instead dragged her dead body to you" I said angrily.

"This is one of the reasons why I like him, cold and brutal sometimes. It sends electric shocks throughout my body"

"Ugh! You'd better hurry up shrimp. Or else I might start busting skulls instead is saving them"

"Alright! Jeez! I'll reason with her and get it done. And sorry pal, that was a mistake"

"Apologies ain't gonna cut it"

"I might have to take the blame here. Don't worry Shidou-san, I'll calm him down soon enough"

"Alright, let's do this"

* * *

 **Damn Tatsuya, protective much? Guess he ain't gonna pleased once all this is over.**


	20. Chapter 20

"For the record, I'm gonna use my pistols. Kokabiel is going to be overkill at this point, might as well savour the fun" I said while summoning my axe pistols.

As the mob charged towards us, they suddenly stopped as a certain dark barrier engulfed the ground.

"The time devouring castle?!" Shidou exclaimed.

"What would you expect? It's Kurumi"

Hearing a laugh come from her, we casually strode on in forwards the arena. Walking past several unconscious students, the only thing lit inside was the stage. Of course, the house guest of the place was standing anticipating our arrival.

"Miku!"

"*sigh* What a revolting sound. That vile noise you call your "voice" is sullying the eardrums of me and my spirits. You truly are sickening. You've gone past being just an annoyance, you're a pest. Would you kindly shut your trap Mr. Talking trash can?"

"If that's the case, Ill add your ears to my list of things to remove you homosexual piece of shit" I said with a dark smile. "How about you make this easy for us and obey what we say?"

"Hear me out Miku! I need to go save Tohka! The girl that was kidnapped as I ran away from here! Please-"

Looking to my left, I saw Kurumi simply watching like it was some sort of play. Turning her towards me, she simply giggled at me. Still feeling that jealous feeling inside, I looked back at the stage.

"...to shut your trap!" she yelled and summoned Gabriel. "Gabriel! March!"

Soon as she started playing, the unconscious students in their seats started rising like zombies.

"Now this is a surprise, mere humans caught in my shadows should not be able to move" Kurumi said with a surprised look in her eyes.

"What do you think not that? Aren't I amazing? My Gabriel does more than mesmerized people! I don't need him alive, get him my beautiful girls! Take that man's pathetic life and end it while I watch!" Miku said madly and kept playing.

"Next time, less talking and more focusing" I said before aiming my pistol and firing.

BANG!

As the bullet whizzed through the air, is suddenly collided with an ice wall and buried itself in it.

"Marvelous, except it wasn't you reacting to it. Pro tip, keep your defense up. Yours is really lacking in all aspects both offensive and defensive" I said with a large grin.

"Are trying to piss her off?!" Shidou exclaimed.

"If you lose your focus during combat, a skilled opponent will take advantage of that" I said while generating a replacement bullet.

Hearing a laugh come from Kurumi, I watched her step forward with a devilish look on her face.

"No, No, No. You mustn't gloat over such a small triumph. After all, you do not stand a chance against me! Kurumi exclaimed while summoning forth her arms from the shadows beneath.

"Kurumi!" Shidou said with a worried look.

"Fear not Shidou. I shan't take their lives"

"Consider that mercy from her. Who knows what she has planned especially when her prize boy is going to be killed by someone else" I said with a smirk. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, time to drop some lead on these motherfuckers"

Hearing the twins summon their angels, the leaped into the air and launched a wind blast sending Shidou flying back. Watching Kurumi catch him, I felt my eye twitch in irritation again.

"Oh to fucks sake! That's it! I'm gonna take my rage out on the here people. And when I'm done you'd better pray I'm in a good mood Shidou!" I growled at him.

"What?!..."

"Thats my Tatsuya for you, I guess he really does hate being teased"

Not giving a shit anymore, I twirled my pistols and aimed it at the yamai twins. Infusing all the bullets with gravity concussion blast, whoever is on the receiving end won't be happy.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Discharging two rounds each from each pistol, the bullets flew straight towards the twins and a loud explosion erupted and blast waves were sent everywhere as the twins were sent flying back. Generating more rounds into the barrel, I used my charge ability and appeared right next to Kaguya and pointed the gun at her head. Infusing the bullet with a timed charge, it would detonate before hitting here.

Firing, the bullet exited the gun in the blink of an eye and exploded right next to Kaguya's ear sending her flying to the ground. Dodging Yuzuru's chains, I weaved and did a barrel roll to avoid them as much. Feeling a chain wrap around my hand, I wasted no time and pulled Yuzuru in and head butted her sending her falling to the ground as well.

"Oi, get to her already!" I exclaimed.

"Done! Shidou-san is with Miku now"

"Oh great, so who do you want to handle?" I asked while staring at the Yamai twins who were busy recovering.

"I only have so much time you know. After that we'll have to retreat" she replied.

"Oh good,.time for some stalling action then" I said cracked my knuckles.

Diving forward, I broke into break neck speeds and appeared right underneath Yoshinon who was completely caught off guard. Pointing both pistols at him, I emptied everything in the barrel before retreating to a safe distance. Looking at the body Yoshinon, the bunny took 8 concussion bullets to the belly and was probably feeling sick right now. Generating more bullets into the barrel, I watched as Kurumi took on the Yamai twins from multiple directions using her clones as meat shields.

Watching the Yamai's fend her clones off easily, I knew it would be a lost cause if she kept expending this much.

"Are you just simply throwing them away?" I asked.

"No, stalling remember"

"Right, anyway, how long?"

"About…..now"

Looking at the ground, Shidou and Miku suddenly rose up from the shadows with displeased looks on their faces.

"So, we end it here or what? Clocks ticking you know"

"Sorry guys, I need more time"

"Shidou-san, I think it would be best to retreat. Even with Tatsuya fending them off all at once, it would be time waster since Tohka-chan is your main objective"

"Right, get us out of here"

"Go on ahead, I'll take the noisy way out"

Watching the two disappear with the bullet Aleph, I simply infused my bullets with gravity bombs and fired it at the ground where the Yamai twins were and Yoshino were huddling around Miku, causing massive damage to place and blowing them back. Going out of the building, I spotted the two in an alleyway and landed.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't persuade her. In fact I just made her even angrier" Shidou sighed. "And Kurumi, you gave me so much help too. Tatsuya, you contributed a lot as well fending them off"

"My, who would ever think you would become so considerate? I'm honored. Would you give me a pat on the head? If darling would allow it" she said while looking at me.

"Go ahead" I growled lowly.

Seeing Shidou blush slightly, he raised a hand and gently patted her.

"Well, it didn't seem as if she would actively try to stop us from saving Tohka-san. We also managed to show her that I pose a real threat. But I think Tatsuya is the real damage dealer here"

"You're right there. And I think he's still mad about the previous incident?" he said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't think I've forgotten about that. You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Miku's lack of self awareness made me all the more happy since she was a practical sitting duck" I said with a small grin.

"Although I have something to say…" Kurumi said out of the blue.

"What would that be?" Shidou asked.

"I heard you trying to befriend Miku-san in my shadow. Do you think me too weak to get past that Wizard?" she said in a somewhat disappointed and happy tone.

"I-I wasn't…"

Before he could continue, Kurumi started licking his cheek right in front of my eyes completely ignoring me.

"Wow…..excuse me but there's someone here who is not happy with you" I said angrily while crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm joking of course...We don't know what the enemy has in store for us. It was very smart of you to try and expand our forces" she said while whispering in his ear and caressing his chin. "But my….you're such a terrible liar aren't you? *giggles* Ah, yes. There is something I must tell you, I have found Tohka-san" she said while bowing gracefully.

"Really?! Where?!" He exclaimed.

Watching her look at the tall building in the distance, she said. "DEM...Deus Ex Machina industries, Japan, first office building"

"I think we all knew that. But the floor number was nice" I said irritatedly.

"Oh right, sorry for the outcome dear. I couldn't control myself in tasting Shidou-san's skin" she said with a smile.

"I still won't forgive you all for that outcome. Better take a miracle to do so"

*10 minutes later

"Ok, beyond that point is basically DEM territory" I said.

"Yes, quite correct dear" Kurumi answered.

"Tohka's in there?" Shidou asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, in that tower. Unfortunately I Don't know what room, but she's in that tower" Kuruni replied.

"I see"

"Anyway, let's go over our plan. Tatsuya and I will cause a distraction throughout the building to spread their forces out so that the route to Tohka-san will be less guarded"

"That should cause chaos with two spirits around. No doubt they would keep Tatsuya very busy"

"Hardly a problem, If they use Bandersnatches it'll be like seal clubbing basically" I said coldly.

Hearing the spatial quake alarm go off, I sprang into action immediately.

"Is another spirit coming?" Shidou asked.

"No, DEM is probably the one who triggered it. Possible because they don't want to see the incoming carnage" Kurumi answers before grabbing Shidou and diving for one side.

Without warning, the ground I was standing on was engulfed in explosions and smoke arose out of the place. Blocking the shots easily, I let the smoke clear only to find thousands of Bandersnatches up in the sky. As more laser fire was directed to me, the also focused on Kurumi and Shidou who were busy dodging the shots.

Standing firm, I simply let my shields absorb the damage. Pulling out my pistols, I infused my bullets with gravity bombs and maxed the output to too full to ensure ultimate death and destruction to the wizards.

"Get out of here! I'll hold 'em off while you enter. Best of luck guys!" I yelled before taking off into the skies.

Looking back, multiple clones joined me in flight and we soon started engaging the Bandersnatches. Aiming in all directions, I simply set a forward course and emptied all my bullets into every target I could see. Seeing multiple explosion around me, all that was left of hundreds of Bandersnatches was destroyed parts. Generating more bullets, I cocked the hammer and opened fire again. Not stopping, I threw my pistols and they acted as boomerangs as they hit multiple targets before returning to me.

Catching the guns, I generated more bullets and expanded them again.

Damn, they just keep on coming, I need to up the destructive capabilities a notch.

Spotting a large group of Bandersnatches heading towards me, they were instantly engulfed in a fiery explosion. Blinking, I looked around for my saviour. Hearing the roar of jet engines, I looked up and found dozens of F-22, raptors and Super hornets launching their devastating payloads on unsuspecting targets.

Oh Evie, you know when to make an appearance.

As if my things couldn't get any better, a loud horn rang through the skies and down came the insight carrier with it's powerful headlights illuminating the sodom below. As more jets took off from the carrier, all known guns on the deck, sides, and underbelly opened fire at their targets.

As the sky roared in fury from the thunderous guns, I wasn't going to let Evie have all the fun. Going into a dive, I plunged straight towards the Bandersnatches and opened fire. Releasing another devastating strike on a large group, I counted over at least a hundred of them that were caught in the blast. Generating more bullets, I felt like I was going on a rampage.

"Yes…...Yes! More! Give me everything you got bitches! I got plenty more where that came from! Is lasers all you got?! Pathetic scum!" I yelled manically.

Generating another barrel load, I fired more rounds at another group decimating them. Bumping into someone, I turned around and was face to face with a Kurumi clone.

"Hi there dear, keep up the good work" she said before taking off again and firing at a Bandersnatches.

Watching a clone get obliterated, I flinched at the sight as I thought it was the real Kurumi. Telling myself it was just a clone, I rose up into the sky and engaged the Wizards up there. Using my charge ability, I aimed for all their heads with every transfer and killed 8 wizards with succession. Moving onto a larger group, I fired off a concussion bomb into them and watched as the gravity waves tore them apart.

Dodging more laser fire, I punched a random wizard and unloaded a round into her. Generating more bullets, I dodged multiple missiles strikes and blocked more laser attacks as they attacked from multiple directions. Discharging a gravity sphere, I sent all the targets back and lunged for them. Killing them brutally, I jumped from wizard to wizard and ended their life without second thoughts.

Damn, more cruelty, more cold heartedness. No humanity left. This is me, the Tatsuya Von Kurtz that everybody know. Now a cold hearted and brutal murderer. But who cares? I have her, at least she'll be there for me.

Hearing a roar come from the building, I looked and found a blue blast wave coming out from the bottom part.

"Guess Shidou has summoned Sandalphon eh? Go figure"

"Yep, time to get back to more shooting and stabbing?"

"Oh yeah, I never used the axe, but first I'll tell Evie to distance herself, it's about to get rough"

Flying towards the carrier, the guns were non stop firing as shells rained from the bottom and littered the deck. Going up to the bridge window, I simple yelled. "Evie, keep a distance of 1 kilometre from the building, keep sending air support and long range fire"

Without word, the carrier slowly rose up and banked a hard right while constantly firing it's guns. Seeing the carrier make it's distance, I rejoined the fight and made use of my melee weapons. Engaging a wizard in hand to hand combat, I blocked his knife and buried my other axe in his head. Removing it, I watched the body fall to the ground. Dodging more laser fire, I used my charge ability and buried my axe in another wizard's neck. Jumping to another target, I buried one axe in her stomach and another in her hand. Doing the same process multiple times, I had killed everything my path and was racking up the kills.

Looking down at my hands, they were soaked in blood including the pistols themselves. A dark grin formed on my face as I wanted to kill more of the sad fuckers. Losing myself to my brutal and cold hearted self, I killed those wizards who even pleaded for their life as I brought my axe down on them. Darting from Bandersnatches to wizards, the numbers were quickly diminishing thanks to Evie's fire support and air strikes and thanks to Kurumi's clones. Without them, this would be a lot harder no doubt. Harder, but not impossible.

Humming a tune to myself, it added more fun to the carnage. Pairing up with a Kurumi clone, we both attacked from different directions at a unsuspecting wizard. Killing the wizard easily, we both spotted a wizard in the distance racking up some kills. We both nodded at each other and I grabbed her by the arms. Twirling around, I threw her and watched as she crashed into the wizard and killed her. Waving at her, she simply sent a flying kiss at me before taking off.

Catching the kiss, I placed the hand on my heart. Returning to the present, I went in and cleared up the dissipating Bandersnatches and wizards. Firing at large groups I finished off another large chuck off the Bandersnatches group. Looking around, the battle was already in our favour and the winner was already in sight. Seeing a large explosion in the distance, I squinted and saw Mana and some wizard flying a white licorice variant. The two dueled furiously as they caused havoc. Using my charge ability, I appeared on top of the white licorice variant and said.

"Hi there, need help Mana?"

"No thanks, I have this covered"

"Hey you! Get off me!"

"Nah, don't think so mate"

Firing multiple bullets into the suit, I watched as they caused severe damage to the rocket launchers and main laser cannons.

"All yours Mana" I said before leaping off.

Joining a lone clone fending off multiple Bandersnatches and wizards by herself, I decided to offer a helping hand. Clearing a path, I appeared next to her and we both fired simultaneously at our targets and finishing them off.

"Thanks dear, appreciate it"

"No problem"

Seeing her fly off, I went around and mostly offered fire support as the surrounding forces kept diminishing.

"Damn, how long has it been already?'

"About 50 minutes of blasting and stabbing"

"Well, that was quite the sweet time"

"Well, sorry to burst ye bubble. But there is more coming out"

Looking up multiple hordes of Bandersnatches poured out of the building and descended upon us. Twirling my pistols, I fired all my rounds into the sky and watched as giant explosions erupted in the air and shock waves were sent through the sky. Shielding myself from the debris, I looked at the ground to find littered machine parts everywhere. Taking towards the building, I peppered the external surroundings with my bullets and caused massive damage to some floors.

As the people inside returned fire, I simply returned the favour and shot back. Seeing their bodies fall lifelessly to the ground, I moved on and hunted for more prey. Smelling the scent of blood in the air, I was literally pumped up for this and wouldn't settle down no matter what. Seeing the Kurumi clones enjoying themselves, they were being destroyed left and right and returning the favour too.

Grinning to myself, I used charge and appeared next to wizard sliced her head clean off. Grabbing her body, I threw it into the next wizard and watched her scream in horror as she tried to get the corpse of her. Firing at point blank range into her head, I watched the two motionless bodies fall.

"Racking up the kills dear?"

"Yeah, although I am partially regretting it"

"*giggles* you see? Me and you are alike. We have all killed without remorse, I just have a higher kill count" she laughed.

"Well of course, you've been doing this for quite sometime now haven't you? You feed on the living to keep yourself alive. I on the other hand don't have too"

"Except you're more brutal when it comes to combat right?"

"True, I sometimes never think twice before killing my targets"

"See? That's what I like about you. Well, and the many other things"

"You're a clone, how do you know all this if you're from the past?" I asked while smashing a Bandersnatches.

"I was made recently, so I know everything in this time. My, My, Kurumi loves you dearly you know" she said and opened fire.

"And?" I asked while fending off another Bandersnatches. "I already know that"

"She just likes to tease you and test you. You see, I am very distrustful. So I like to test someone's trust"

"Yeah, figured"

"Anyway, see you around dear. I have to return to the fire fight"

Watching her leave, I simply shook my head. Hearing an explosion come from behind, I looked back and found the floor levels being decimated by powerful blasts.

What the hell?

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm saving the rest for the next with the fight between Inverse Tohka. Time to test Tatsuya's abilities against a sword wielder. (Did I mention he's a professional with hammer wielding?)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Jesus Fuck! Where the hell are all these bastards coming from!"

"Don't know! 12:00 and 6:00 o'clock"

"Got it!"

Aiming my pistols at my targets, I discharged more rounds at the incoming Bandersnatces.

"Dammit! This is actually tiring you know?"

"Well, at least backup is here"

"What?"

"Look"

Spotting a huge white bunny and two small like tornadoes, I simply smiled at myself.

"Did the Diva send them or they decided to go?"

"Nah, Diva. She's probably in that building right now"

"Reasons? Unknown. Now then, what do we have?"

"Hmmm, Ellen has joined the fight and that white licorice user still hasn't been put down"

"Eh, and Mana is in a bit of a tight spot"

"Yes, it seems that way"

"Oh look, Origami has joined the fight"

"Its basically a cluster Fuck server here"

"Hah, let's go and hand Ellen her ass on a plate now shall we?"

"Couldn't agree more!"

Twirling my pistols, I activated my axe mode and charged forward. Crashing into the middle of Origami and Ellen's duel, I simply startled them.

"Assassin! This isn't your fight!" Ellen growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can interfere whenever I please. Besides, I'm itching to kick some of your ass" I said with a devilish grin.

"You're making a grave mistake here"

"Less talking more slashing" I said before charging forward at her neck.

Swinging my left axe, she swiftly blocked the blow. Swinging my right axe, she blocked the blow using her territory. Flying back, I increased the blade strength with a more gravity kick in it. Charging forward again, she deployed her territory only for it to be broken by my blades.

"Greatest wizard? Bullshit"

Hacking at her sword, she blocked most of my strikes. Increasing my speed and strengthening my blows, I watched as she struggled to keep up. As my axe met with her sword, I brought my other axe up and hacked at the sword forcing her to let go. Throwing the sword back at her, I charged again and broke her territory. Slashing at her, she staggered back while blocking some blows in the process. Using my gravity powers, I grabbed her body and pulled her towards me. Raising an axe up, I can down and chipped off a bit of her armour. Engaging again, we furiously exchanged blows and strikes for the next few minutes.

Having enough, I holstered my right pistol and grabbed her neck. Watching her deploy a field around my legs, I simply broke them and head butted her. Using my charge ability, I slashed at her from multiple angles making near impossible for her to counter it at all. Grabbing her neck, I dragged her with me all the way to the ground and slammed the body into the asphalt road at high speeds. Picking the body up, I grabbed her by the legs and slammed her into the nearby lamp post and pillars.

Throwing the body into the air, I jumped up and punched it farther into the sky. Watching the body rocket up, I went above her and landed a good hit on her weak territory and sent her plummeting into the building. Diving into it, I spotted the body and dragged it out. Dropping the body on the roof, I stared at her face which showed some consciousness.

"Oi, I'm not done yet" I said but no response.

Sighing to myself, I charged my finger with a small zap and touched her. Seeing her body spas out, she woke up with a sudden jolt.

"Good, now then. Get your sword, I'm not done yet" I said while pointing a pistol at her.

"I…...really hate to disappoint you Assassin. But I have to go" she said before a smoke screen engulfed the place.

"Shit! I can't sense her!"

"Oh my God! You hopeless shit"

"Fuck! Dammit"

Clearing the smoke screen, Ellen was as good as gone. Checking myself, I found no injuries of anything of the sorts.

"Well, there's only one place that bitch can be"

"She's heading back to the tower"

"No doubt to stop Shidou. The guy wouldn't be a match"

"That fight was more or less seal clubbing the bitch"

"No shit Sherlock, let's go!"

Breaking into a full flight, I went straight for the building only to stop straight in my tracks. Wide eyes in fear, I saw dark energy traces at the top of building.

"Don't tell me…"

"...that energy surge"

"...belongs to an inverse spirit?..."

"...I'm afraid it does.."

"...Who?..."

"...I don't know…."

"Come on...we have to go and check this out. Shidou is in there, and he may as well be as good as dead"

Charging forward, I broke the building walls and crashed inside. Finding the source upstairs, I went through the floor and found an open doorway. Walking inside, I found a very wounded Ellen standing with her sword drawn. Looking to my right, I found Miku standing there watching in pure awe at the scene. Looking at the black waves in the air. It was truly a sight to behold. Looking down however, I spotted a bloodied body of Shidou.

"Shidou!" I yelled.

"Dammit! Not now" Ellen exclaimed.

"Oh, Ghost. How nice of you to join us, actually, you're just in time. Meet the dark lord" Isaac pointed.

Feeling my hairs on the back of my neck stand, the spirit that now stood in front of us was none other than Tohka herself.

"Don't tell me…..she...inversed?..." I stammered.

"Surprised? This is the first time I've seen a clean inverse before"

"Clean? What the hell do you mean?"

"Behold, the dark lord. This is what I've been dreaming to see all along"

"What? That was your goal?"

"Yes, more or less"

Looking back at the now fully Inversed Tohka, her outfit was something to behold. But her sword, it sent shivers down my spine, the pure look of darkness it held. It rivaled that of Kokabiel.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something, since you sort of made Ellen completely unworthy for combat like this. My plans have changed, Ghost, would you kindly take the dark lord's head?" Isaac said with a devilish smirk.

"Like hell I would. Why would I fight someone like that?"

"Scared?"

"No, cautious"

"Come now, you wouldn't want to disappoint the crowd?"

"Crowd? Bullshit, I ain't fighting her. Her friend here might not approve of such thing"

"Who cares, after all, this isn't your first time fighting an inverse spirit right?"

"What does he mean by first?" Shidou asked.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry to disappoint you buddy, I'll tell you some other time"

"What is the meaning of this? Someone answer me or you shall all perish" Tohka said in a more deeper voice and darker tone.

"Ah, yes. That man over there refuses to fight you. Although we have longed to pitch him against you. Although it was supposed to be Ellen, let's take it up a notch"

"Hey! What in-"

"So, you're here to kill me? I shall smite you down" she said without thought.

Damn, do I really have to do this? This is moreover pointless. I can't subdue an inverse spirit. Only way out is death, and Shidou is the only guy who can stop her. Well theoretically I guess. Or I could absorb her powers. Its risky, but worth a shot.

"Kokabiel, I'm gonna need help here"

"Got you covered, level 3 access has been granted. Use as much as you want, but be careful. You can only control much of yourself before that hunger kicks in"

"I know, it's going to be a nightmare if I become hungry"

"Yes, no matter what spirit it may be, you're gonna get their mana one way or another"

"Let's do this?"

"Till the end brother!"

Approaching Tohka, I stood a good 15 feet away before summoning Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel! Come to me!" I ordered.

Gripping the hammer tightly, I swung it around and positioned it in an offensive manner. Putting power into my feet, I plowed forward and let out a battle cry.

BOOOOOM!

As our two great weapons met, the ground beneath us cracked due to the pressure and sent shock waves throughout the room causing walls to shake violently. Swinging my hammer, I went all out and focused everything I had on this battle. Clashing again, we sent another powerful shock wave through the area. Doing a sweep kick, she lunged into the air to avoid the blow. Leaping up, I swung my hammer at her sword and released another shock wave.

Recovering quickly, I swung at her sword and this time sent her flying back through the roof. Taking the fight outside, it was more or less in everyone's favour now. Watching swing her sword, she sent a powerful blast wave at me. Raising Kokabiel, I absorbed the powerful blast and was pushed back by the force. Lowering the hammer, I quickly blocked the surprise attack and was sent stumbling back. Recovering, I swung at her sword in a vain attempt to disarm her.

Clashing again, our two weapons would always result in a stalemate. None would move an inch. Separating again, I charged at her and swung at her. Blocking the ow again, I sent a fist flying to her face only for it to be stopped by hers. Feeling the shock wave run through us, the blow obviously was painful, but her face didn't show it. Separating, I decided to make this quick. Sending more power to Kokabiel, I felt the energy course through me and him. Charging forward, our two weapons met, only this time there was a change.

Looking at her sword, Kokabiel was slowly pushing it back. Using this, I quickly ducked down and landed a good hit on her gut. Watching her reel back in pain, I simply laughed.

"Dirty move swine"

"Why not? Every fight isn't fair"

Charging again, she swung at me and landed a good hit on Kokabiel which sent me flying into a building. Crashing through the pillars and walls, I stopped myself and recovered.

Damn, good hit. Wont happen again though.

Flying out at full speed, I crashed into her and grabbed her neck. Grabbing her other wrist, I pushed her all the way to the ground and let gravity do the rest. Crashing into the building below us, we went through all the floors before slamming into solid ground. Picking Kokabiel up, I brought the hammer down on her only for her to block the blow. Slamming again, I watched as she actually struggled to block it.

As she sent a blast wave towards me, I blocked the blow only for her to charge me using her sword as a javelin. Sidestepping, the sword missed me by a hairs breath. Watching her try to recover, it was already too late. Her body has flown edge forward to much. Bringing my fist up, I charged them full with gravity blast and sent the hardest punch ever to Tohka.

BANG!

As my fist connected to her gut, her body jerked in pain and sent her flying back. Watching crash through the walls, I lunged forward and aimed Kokabiel as a battering ram. Moving forward, I spotted her at the end already ready to defend herself. Crashing into her, the hammer was served as a battering ram and nothing would ever stop it. Recovering from the crash, I looked around and found ourselves in another building.

Blocking her next swing, the fight would end in as stalemate if this kept up. Watching her leap into the air, I simply smiled to myself as it was about time I stepped up my game. Feeling my gravity grip around her, I pulled her back just as she was about to strike me. Lifting her body up, I slammed it on the ground multiple times. Watching her give a painful yelp, I knew I was hurting her to some degree.

Damn, I have to knock her out. Maybe the wind pipe? No, too much then. I can only affect her outsides, her innards are too strong to Pierce for me at this level. I need more power to do.

Charging towards her, I swung my hammer at her defenseless body and watched as it sent her crashing through the walls. Going outside, I blocked her wave blast again sent one back to her. Of course, she blocked the blast with ease. Using charge, I had the advantage now. Appearing behind her, I landed a good hit and sent her flying forward. Appearing next to her body in flight, I brought Kokabiel down and smashed her into the earth. Grabbing her legs, I threw her up into the air. Using charge ability, I smacked her even higher into the sky. Charging again, I appeared on top of her and brought Kokabiel down on her. As she raised her sword to protect herself from the blow, it was already too late as the force stored inside the hammer sent her plummeting to the ground at breakneck speeds.

Watching smoke rise from the debris at the bottom, I dove down towards her body and slammed feet first into her stomach. Watching her body reel back in pain, I picked her up and threw her to one side. Landing on top of her, I brought my fist up and repeatedly punched her.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep"

As she stopped the next punch with her hand, I head butted her which really pissed her off. Getting off her, we both engaged in hand to hand combat. Blocking her punch, I realised that she was very weak in this style. Using my gravity powers, I anchored her to the ground and performed a roundhouse kick to the head. Sending her flying, I grabbed her and pulled her only to punch her again and send her flying. Watching her get up, she was battered from the face down.

"You…..you filthy pig. You fought well, now it's time to die!" she exclaimed and somehow drew her sword.

Pointing her sword at the sky, the clouds above started forming and down came a weird shaped box. As the box split apart it suddenly attached themselves to her current sword.

"Behold!" she pointed at me. "The Paverschlev!"

Watching her draw energy to the large sword. She aimed it up and slashed down releasing a huge energy blast towards me.

Oh goodie, you just made a grave mistake dear princess. Hopefully you'll learn out of this one.

Raising Kokabiel, I prepared myself for the incoming blow. Anchoring myself to the ground, I wasn't going to go anywhere.

BOOM!

As the energy wave hit me, all around, the buildings and basically anything except me were engulfed in a huge explosion and carving a crater. Feeling Kokabiel absorb the powerful energy, I chuckled to myself as this was more than enough to beat her now. As energy wave died down, only smoke and dust filled the area. As the dust settled, I heard a gasp from above.

"You!...how did you survive?!" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I can block any sort of magical and projectile attack. And you just sent one straight towards me. Pretty cool right? Oh I also ate it if you don't mind" I said calmly.

"You...you dare defy me!" she exclaimed.

Not bothering to continue the conversation, I used the new acquired energy and leaped forward with new found strength. Feeling myself become stronger, I felt more alive than ever, my heart was racing like it longed for this moment. Zipping around her, I landed multiple blows from every angle with Kokabiel and watched her body reel back in pain from many from many different directions. Landing another blow on her, this time she blocked it successfully. Separating, I changed the gravity aura around my hand and held it forward. As a smirk formed on her face, she swung her sword towards me only for if to be stopped.

Hearing a gasp come from her, she looked at me with a stunned look. Gripping the blade of Paverschlev, I simply grinned at her. As she tried to pull the sword away, I held my grip firmly and didn't let go. As she raised a hand to hit me, I stopped it in mid swing and directed the hit to herself. Using her hand to hit herself, I simply watched in amusement. Yanking the sword away from her, I watched as it was like taking a candy from a baby.

Twirling the huge thing, I swung at her and used her own weapon against her. Watching her get blown back by the blast waves. Seeing Paverschlev disappear, the sword reverted back to it's original self. Throwing the weapon at her, she caught which made her lose focus. Using that opening, I appears right behind her and landed the most biggest hit on her. Watching her body fly through several buildings, I flew after her. Watching her struggle to get up, I wrapped my hand around her neck and slammed her into the ground. Lifting her up again, I repeated said process over and over. Looking at her face, she was already bleeding from the force.

Yes, finally, made her bleed! If I keep this up, she'll eventually tire out.

Lifting her up again, I threw her up in the air like a ball and used Kokabiel as a bat. Swinging the hammer, the force was so strong that she literally went through the buildings like it as cheese. Moving over to her spot, O found her leaning on her sword for support and a battered look on her face.

"Listen, I don't want to continue anymore. I really don't, come with me and I'll let someone fix you right up"

"Liar…..I will never fall to you"

"*sigh* thought so, Oh well guess it's time to subdue you"

"Hah, there's….more to where that came from"

Sighing to myself, I decided to try and absorb her power and hopefully return her to normal. Grabbing her neck, I sent miniature through her body basically stunning her. Starting the process, I started absorbing the Inverse energy and watched the dark clouds swirl around my hand. Feeling a sharp pain swirl around my hand, the power was so great that it made my body hurt. Pushing the pain aside, I struggled to continue, watching my vision go dark for a second, I shook my head to keep myself awake.

As the energy transfer was finished, I was blown back a random force and crashed into the nearby rubble. Recovering, my head was ringing and my eardrums kept playing a high pitch squeal. Pushing the rocks aside, I climbed out and staggered around. Looking at my arm, I checked for any injuries of the sort. Slowly walking forward, I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Tohka's body back in it's original form.

"Yes! It worked! It actually worked!"

"It actually did. I'm amazed. That was some scary shit you did there"

"Hahaha! That was one hell of a night. God I'm pumped"

"I don't know about you, but that fight right there resulted in generating a huge wave crater in the city"

"Who cares? That was awesome"

"People dying?"

"Nah, they're all in the shelter deep below"

"Lets hope you're right"

"Course I am"

Gently picking her body up, I gently rose up and flew towards DEM. Realising that half of the building was destroyed due to the blast wave, I hurried over to see if Shidou was still there.

Don't tell me he got caught up in the blast.

Spotting multiple figure on the roof however, some waved while others had stern and worried looks. Slowly landing on the ground, Shidou rushed over to me immediately with a dead worried look.

"Tohka! Tohka!" he called while trying to wake her up. "Is she?..."

"No, don't worry. She's fine, just sleeping that's all"

"*sigh* Oh thank you" he exclaimed.

Gently setting the body down, I watched as Shidou lifted her head and rested it on his lap.

"I'm so sorry Tohka, I got you into this mess" Shidou said with a sad look.

"No you didn't, don't say that. Isaac is what got you into this mess. All of us" I said reassuringly.

"But still…..I couldn't do anything to stop them from taking her"

"Don't worry, that's why you have friends right? Friends will be there to help you, always"

"You're right, especially these girls here. They saved me in a right spot" he said while looking as the Yamai twins"

"So what about miss Diva here?"

"She…..sort of changed…."

"How?..."

"You'll know"

"I see" I said while staring at the rising sun. "Shidou, when she wakes up. Tell her that you saved her from a tragic accident. I don't want to bask in this glory"

"I understand"

"And while at that, promise me to save more of these spirits. Those girls out there, they need you Shidou. They're all waiting for someone to save them" I said while looking at him.

"Yes!" he nodded. "I promise you that"

"Good, and while at that. Save me a medical bed *thud*" I said before

falling to the ground unconscious.

"Tatsuya! Tatsuya…."

Waking up, I found myself in a place that was just purely white.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome back boy"

"Oh, it's you"

"Yes, it's me"

"What happened?"

"Well, simple. During the fight, all that energy you used and absorbed has basically broken your body. Now you're recovering"

"Recovering? How long will that take?"

"Maybe a day or two"

"What?!"

"Well duh! That shit was an intense fight. You basically kept fighting for more than 5 hours. You didn't take long breaks"

"Hang on, didn't you say I last longer than that?"

"Yes, but the real reason why you passed out is because your limits broken. Now I have to go and implement a new one"

"What happened?"

"You took on Paverschlev and absorbed monstrous amounts of energy. And, you absorbed a girls inverse man. Do you know what you just placed on your body? That exceeded the limiter on you by the way. So when it broke, your body just shut down. A helpful thing too or else it might've gotten out of control"

"Guess you're right there. So what? My body is now left on the fucking rooftops!"

"Errrr, maybe"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me"

"Well, I said maybe"

"How?"

"I can't see your body since it's well, Shut down. Anyway, I think Fraxinus or Evie will pick us up"

"Better hope so, I don't want to get roasted by the sun"

"Well, doubt anybody would go to the top to search for bodies"

"Great encouragement"

"I know right?"

* * *

"So tell me" I said while cringing. "When did Miku start calling Shidou darling?"

"Well, when he sealed her powers" Tohka said.

"Right…..so who here was taken aback?" I asked.

Seeing multiple hands raise around the room, it was obvious all the girls were not happy about it.

"*giggles* what's wrong with. After all, darling kept his promise" Miku giggled while hugging his arm.

"Oi, Shidou. Why does Miku-san get to hug your arm and I don't?" Tohka said jealously.

"Hey, Shidou rightfully belongs to us you know?" Kaguya butted in.

"Agreed. Shidou rightfully belongs to us" Yuzuru joined in.

"I'm too young for this….but...Shidou-san is mine too" Yoshino said softly.

"Girls, Girls, please calm down" Shidou said nervously.

"My, My, Shidou-san in reserved exclusively for me you know?" a familiar voice came.

Turning around, I saw Kurumi a feet away in her black Gothic style dress with her two twin pigtails hanging down and her bangs covering her left eye. Basically the innocent version has arrived, or so everyone thought.

"Kurumi...what are you doing here?" Shidou asked.

"Tokisaki Kurumi, you aren't supposed to be here" Tohka said angrily while pointing a finger at her.

"Do you guys know each other?" Kaguya asked.

"Question. Who is she?" Yuzuru asked.

"My, My, so many girls Shidou. You naughty playboy. Anyway, I was passing by when I saw you all here. I just wanted to see how Shidou-san was doing" she said happily.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Kurumi. Thanks for helping us big time back then. I owe you" Shidou said.

"Yes, I'm honored. But more importantly, I also came here to find Tatsuya" she said while looking at me.

"Oh, you put Shidou first before me. How nice" I said sarcastically.

"Awww" she said while sitting down next to me. "I'm sorry dear, I was making sure my meal was intact"

"Oh he's intact alright" I said irritatedly.

Feeling something hug my arm, I looked down and found her hugging my arm like it was some sort of pillow. Feeling her grip tighten, she rested her head on my shoulder and put on a cute innocent smile.

"Tell me Tatsuya, when did you two start dating?" Shidou asked.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure really. I'be forgotten"

"Oh, it's just that. You two seem very close to each other"

"Yes, we're very close that we even sleep together" Kurumi chimed in.

"What?!" Shidou asked disbelievingly.

"Wow….you just had to say that out loud" I said and she simply giggled.

"Ahem. Anyway, what do you two do most of the time?" he said trying to keep on track.

"Oh, nothing much really. Just sit around, talk, go places, basically what normal people do" I said.

"I see" he said while slurping his coffee.

"I have a question, why are all the other girls on that side and only us on the opposite end?" Kurumi asked.

"That's…..That's…"

"We want to stay with Shidou because he's our property" Kaguya said cutting him off.

"I want to stay close to Shidou because he saved me from a tragic accident" Tohka said happily.

"I want to stay close to his beating heart" Yoshino said softly.

"I want to stay close to darling as much as possible" Miku said.

"Right…" I said slowly.

"Quite the playboy Shidou-san is" Kurumi giggled.

"Hey Kurumi, remember what you said about you getting upset when you I talk to girls?"

"Yes, I still remember that time you know"

"Ah, so why are you being so flirtatious with Shidou?" I said putting a growl on the last part.

"Come now, can't I just have some fun?" she said.

"No, especially when you go about flirting with other boys. You know I am quite sensitive no matter what I look like"

"Oh really? If you say so, then I might flirt with Shidou-san in secret then"

"Oi! I swear I'll-"

"Just kidding, I won't go with anybody else dear. Shidou-san is a bit special so I have some consideration for him"

"I'll take your word then Kurumi. But know this, I will break up with you if you ever cheat on me"

Feeling her grip tighten around my arm, I looked at her and found the most frightened look in her eyes. She was staring at me with her mouth slightly open and her eyes showing signs of distress.

Watching her bury her head in my shoulder. She simply said. "I won't Tatsuya. You're everything to me, I'm yours and you're mine. Lets keep it that way"

"Good, that's my girl" I said and patted her head.

"Wow. You guys sure take your relationship seriously" Shidou said with a shocked look.

Forgetting that the rest had been listening, I pinched the bridge of my nose in embarrassment.

"Sorry you had to hear that"

"No, that was some straight up discipline right there" Shidou said.

"Eh, I treat her as my everything. She's basically the biggest thing I need to live right now. Without her, I feel…..lost you know" I said.

"I know that feeling" he replied.

"So, what do we do for today?"

"Dunno, have some coffee and roam around?"

"What do you say Kurumi? Wanna go?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I think it's a good idea. After all, I want to take a break from my search and spend time with Tatsuya here"

"Then it's settled, let's go!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **Ok, that's the anime wrapped up. Time to move on to the LN's, this is going to take awhile since I'll picking off where I last stopped reading and rereading the volumes again for references. And I will also re write some chapters if they aren't to my liking. So stay tuned folks, I'll probably be releasing the next chapter sometime soon(within the week maybe). Peace!**

 **-ZafkielRagnarov**


	22. Chapter 22

I order a cup of Joe from the waitress who looks to be about a hundred and change. Why Isaac chose this joint is for reasons unknown to man. And to top it all off, I had to travel all the way from Japan to Britain just to sit down at a café and have a nice chat with a multi billionaire boss. I'll never understand his way if theatrics. But that's what you get when you working with a guy who tells you to kill spirits for a living.

Naturally, when I take a sip of my hot beverage, Isaac slips into the Booth, slamming his hands on the table and making me burn my tongue to damnation.

"Toots. Gorgeous as ever," I nearly choke on my coffee until I see him talking to the waitress. "I'll have the usual" he says and she flashes him a smile before waltzing away.

I raise my eyebrows in question. "Toots?"

"Jealous?"

"No. Just tell me what you want me to do. I am missing out on a lot of school work you know. This better be worth my time"

"Oh, you go to school? Why didn't you tell me?" he said slyly.

"Don't start, besides. Why would you come to me for help when I helped in destroying your Japanese branch building?"

"That was nothing Ghost. The mere outcome of you battling the princess was enough data for me. And I'm surprised, really I am, I expected the princess to wipe the floor. But I was proven wrong, the infamous Ghost took on a triple A rank spirit in inverse form and successfully put her down. That by far is someone you don't want to mess with"

"If you thought it was easy, it wasn't"

"Really? *scoffs* You weren't even trying were you? I saw the footage. And the way you fought, it's like you didn't even care"

"Ok, that's it's. Where the Fuck do you want me to go? I'm tired of this bullshit"

Isaac leans across the table and his eyes dance around like he's about to let me in on a juicy little secret. "I need you to go to Russia, specifically Verkhoyansk. It's a town in the Verkhoyansky District of the Sakha Republic," sliding a file over to me, I opened it up to find a girl no more than 18 years old. She had relatively long blonde hair and had green eyes. She stood no more than 5'5 and wore heavy clothing. "That girl there, she may look innocent. But boy is she one hell of a damage dealer. Last month she attacked Moscow, she has guts I'll give her that. Fortunately the Russian defence force drove her out and deep into the snowy lands. They have sent death parties but none have returned. All in all, it's a stalemate. The Russians want her dead and so do I"

"What makes you hate her so much?"

"I have a score to settle with her"

"The hell? All of this, for that?"

"And maybe doing the Russians a favour. You see, we currently don't have close ties with the Russian defence force. But, I have struck a deal with them for arms trade. One spirit head and the gates of trade open"

"Business as usual, fucking hell. What's her name?"

"For some odd reason, her first name is English. Jill Valentinovich"

"Jill? What sort of name is that?"

"Beats me. Anyway, I have told our Russian allies that I am sending in a hired professional killer. I have given them your photo so you can waltz right in to nearest police station or military base"

"Is there any bases in the Sakha republic?"

Isaac scratched his chin and looked at ceiling as if he were asked a complicated question. "Yes actually, although you'll have to fly there. If I remember correctly, it's an island. Yes, Kotelny island. A small military base, just shipping in supplies and a small naval station. Airstrip and the sorts, I'll tell our Russian boys to expect you"

"Good, no mercy?"

"No mercy" he said darkly.

"Thanks for the coffee then. I'll be going now" I said before standing up and leaving the table. Going outside, the cold weather hit me like a train.

"I'm lucky I wore this combat outfit. But where I'm going, that's going to be far worse than this lack job weather.

* * *

"Fuck! The weather is really picking up here!"

"No shit! Keep walking, there should be an inn nearby"

Pressing forward, my teeth chattered mindlessly as the coldness blew all around. The moment I landed and headed over to this place, the storm started spewing like a welcome Fuck you party. Squinting through the blizzard, I spotted a light in the distance. Moving forward, a mid sized building came into view and loomed over me. Sprinting to the door, I knocked multiple times. Hearing no answer, I knocked harder.

Hearing the latches come off, I was greeted by an old man no more in his sixties wearing a Russian cap and a huge great coat.

"Do you have shelter?" I asked Russian.

He only nodded and opened the door wide enough for me to enter. Stepping into inside, I realised I was standing in the middle of a bar. Seeing the empty chairs and tables lying around, it was definitely closing hours still.

"You new here?" the old man asked gruffly.

"Yes, I was just passing by"

"What brings you here anyway? No one in their right mind would walk through that storm. I'm surprised you even managed to find shelter" he chuckled to himself.

"Instincts I guess, I am just passing through. My goal is to reach Kotelny island" I lied.

"Oh? Kotelny? That place is becoming more active now. Last week a fleet of destroyers pulled up there and a column of tanks passed by here on their way there. Something big is happening"

"Yes, we have told to mobilize to intercept dangerous threats"

"Like spirits?"

I looked at him in surprise. "How do you know about them?"

"Boy, I have served in the army before. Major Dimitri Danivolich. Retired"

"You have served us well"

"What about you boy?"

"Oh, 1st lieutenant Arzamastev Adrian under the 701st strike force"

"Oh, quite the rank boy. Make sure you don't bring shame to your name"

"I won't sir, you have my word"

He let out a soft chuckle and moved behind the counter. "You said you wanted to stay. A night or for now"

"Actually, I'm early, so maybe a night or two"

"I see, well I have beds upstairs. Free of charge. Don't worry, my bar earns more than enough. The boys that pass by drink all the time"

"I see, I thank you for your kindness"

"It's the least I can do for our brave soldiers"

"Yes. Tell me, have you seen a spirit?" I asked moving over to the counter and sitting down.

"Yes, back in 2012. Oh the nightmares, I lost a lot of good friends that day. Those wizards came too late and civilians were killed in the process"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"No, no need. They did well to protect their country"

"I know. Did you see anything else?"

"Not much, other than the fact that the spirit that attacked us was driven out by some shady figure. Boy was he fast, he came down like lightning and bam a huge crater was formed next. That bitch got what was coming for her"

"What happened next"

"The young man drove her off. News of her disappearance reached across the states and we were put on high alert. Fortunately when we tracked her down, she was found dead"

"How was she killed?"

"By a mountain. When the body was dug up, it was clear that whoever did this was strong"

"I see" I said slowly.

"Anyway, here's your key," he slid the metal thing over. "First room you see. Don't worry, it's clean"

Catching the key, I slipped into my pockets and wandered off down the hall. Walking up the steps, I found the room he said and went straight on in. Closing the door, it was time to get down to work.

"Alright, we're looking for a girl with green eyes, pale skin, blonde hair past shoulder length, wears a blue great coat and has a Russian cap"

"How are we gonna find her? Almost all Russian girls look like that"

"Well, this town only has a population cap of 1,000 plus. Won't be long before we find her. Or I could sense her spirit powers and root her out. But I can't engage her in a civilian place like this"

"Why not?"

"She has the ability to use the earth. Technically speaking, the ground is her domain. But, it has its disadvantage. If I keep off the ground, she'll have a harder time getting me. And if I cause my own gravity field and domain on my spot, I'm practically invulnerable to her attacks"

"All this and we could just end her straight away"

"True, but I want to play a game of cat and mouse"

"You still have that 42 page essay to write you know"

"Fuck! Goddamn teacher, giving me homework when it's a business trip"

"Quite happy about it too"

"Bullshit"

"I hope Evie is doing alright"

"I hope Kurumi doesn't go berserk when she finds out I'm gone"

"What?! You didn't tell her?!"

"What? It was better that way. She would've nagged me to go do another errand. And trust me, she is one hell of a woman when it comes to arguing. Besides, she's busy finding that second spirit thing"

"You do know she might've went to Shidou's place for comfort"

"Don't fucking start mate. Don't you fucking start"

"Kidding, but the chances are still there"

"Like hell she would"

"Knowing her, she is very flirtous around the guy"

"Oh would you shut up? Let's go, I'll ask the old man if he's heard about a spirit roaming around"

Opening the door, I locked it before leaving and stuffed the keys in my pockets. Going down the rickety steps, I smelt the strong essence of Vodka down below.

"Ah, Adrian. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes sir, it is my most commonly used name"

"Okay, Adrian. Have a drink, come" he motioned.

Sitting down on the chair, he poured a glass and slid it over to me. Catching it, he poured himself one too.

"To Russia" he proposed.

"To Russia" I joined in.

Downing our drinks, I let out a satisfied groan and put the glass back down.

"Dimitri, have you heard of any spirits in this town?" I asked softly.

He leaned across the counter like we're exchanging classified information. "Yes, rumours are quite strong. Some say that's why Kotelny base is acting up. I don't know for sure, but I heard a couple of guys come in earlier saying that there was a spirit in these parts"

"I see, for all we know they could be anyone in the town"

"You plan to go out?"

"I'm planning to have a look around and see what it's like"

"Well, the storms died out. But watch yourself out there. Unexpected things can happen"

"I will sir. See you later" I said before leaving the place.

Stepping out into the snowy place, I saw a few buildings in the distance and decided to walk over there. Traversing through the snow, I saw few people clearing their lawns or simply taking a stroll. Heading into the small town, there were roads and a couple of buildings in the place. The roads however were covered with ice and so were the sidewalks.

"Goddamn ice"

Walking a few paces, I arrived at the middle of the town and looked at the old antique buildings. The place was developed but only a few buildings and houses. Basically money is everything here. Looking around, more people had appeared and were minding their own business.

"Now then, where do we find our target?"

"Hmmm, if she's trying to blend in. Then she would be doing what normal humans do. But chances are, she wouldn't be roaming around at this hour"

"You might want to rethink that. Look behind you"

Turning around, I spotted a girl in a blue coat walking down the sidewalk wearing a Russian cap. Moving over to the sidewalk, I followed the woman down a couple of blocks until she made a turn into an alleyway. Making myself not look obvious, I went down one more block and turned into that alleyway. Exiting it, I spotted her crossing the street and walking out of the town area towards a small group of houses in the distance.

"What a coincidence, the inn is that way"

"Better chance at following her. Just keep your distance and stay on a different path"

"How do you know it's her anyway?"

"You don't need a genius to tell you that she's exhibiting huge energy level"

"Works either way I guess"

"Anyway, let's finish her. The sooner the better"

"Agreed"

Following her down the snowy road, I kept a fairly large distance. Taking stops and pretending to admire the scenery, I put on a really good act of not looking like a stalker. After good while of wandering through the snow, the target entered what seemed to be an abandoned church up the hill. Looking at the building, it looked like a fucking feather could send the whole place crashing down.

"Jesus, how the hell does that thing even stand?"

"Beats me, looks like a death trap"

"And a perfect place for a hiding spot. Not bad really, no one would dare go in there"

"Yeah, quite the place"

"Come on, I'll be heading back to the inn. Now we know where she lives, or temporarily lives. We'll strike at night, make it swift"

"Oh well, sleep in then?"

"Yeah, I haven't slept well ever since we took off from London. Fuck I'm tired"

Walking back to the inn slowly, I opened the door and found the bar empty. Seeing ash in the fireplace, the fire must've been put out recently. Walking up the old steps, the floorboards creaked with every footstep I made. Opening my door, the rusted hinges screamed throughout the hallway as I pushed it open. Stepping in, I closed the door and slumped down on my bed and went to sleep immediately.

*later that night

Sucking in the cold night air, the wind had picked up and the snow kept reducing my vision. Bringing my Hood up, I slid down the roof and landed on the soft snow. Using my senses rather than my eyes, I edged forward through the storm towards the church. Feeling the ground below me incline, I knew that I was heading in the right direction. As the wind howled on, I pressed on.

Stopping at the front door, I brushed of the snow from my coat and warmed my hands. Activating my cameo net, I went around the building looking for another entrance. Jumping up, I landed on the roof slowly with flight assistance. Silencing the my footsteps, I felt the roof creak no matter how gently I tread. Moving over to the bell tower, I climbed the walls and into the tower. Watching my head, I made sure not to Fuck up any movements here.

Lifting up the trap door, I climbed down the ladder and shut the door. Moving inside the dark room, I had to use my senses to see inside. Finding old books and cobwebs in the area, it used to be some storage room. Moving to the door, I gently pushed it open. Stepping on what seemed to be stairs, I looked up to find support poles. Leaping up, I made it through the top and found an opening in the ceiling. Going through the hole, I landed on wooden support frames for the ceiling and chandelier in the middle of the place. Moving on the thin wooden planks, I crouched down and had a clear overview of the place.

"Got her"

"Where?"

"By the altar, she's still awake"

"Would be best to wait for her to sleep. But we don't have that time"

"Agreed, alright. You know what to give me"

"Yeah, just keep off the ground or simply rush her. We have no clue what her angel is"

"Eh, nothing special I guess"

Moving a few feet forward, I found a clearing to land on. Jumping off, I landed on the ground with a bang and stirred up dust everywhere and sent piers moving to one side. Standing up, I looked at Jill who wore a terrified look in her eyes.

"Hello Jill, it is time" I greeted.

"No…...why….I just..I just wanted to live. I wanted to give life a chance" she sobbed.

"Too bad, time to make up for your sins. You should be preparing yourself"

"Please, don't kill me. I had no idea I swear!" she pleaded.

"Little too late there"

"Please. I only had so much control. I didn't even know I had these powers" she said sadly.

"One. You come quietly and it won't hurt. Or two, we can do this the hard way" I said while cracking my knuckles.

"Please. I don't want to fight"

"Get your angel out and fight. It's the only glorious way out of here"

Seeing a pained look in her eyes, she merely complied with the order. "Stolb!" she yelled raising her hand and out from the ground came a tall rocky golem.

The golem itself stood at about 10 feet tall and hand power crushing arms enough to rip apart thinly made buildings. Readying my stance, the golem simply gave me a deathly look and roared at me.

"Kill him!" Jill ordered.

Without notice, the hulking beast mindlessly charged forward and brought it's large hands up to crush me. Running forward, I did a powerslide through the golem's legs and ended up behind it. As the beast struggled to turn around, I hopped on it's back and taunted it. The golem let out a definitive roar as it flailed its arms frantically to get me off. As the golem decided to ram it's back into the wall, I leaped off and landed on the ground as it crashed through the thin wood. As the golem stood up, I leaped forward, and charged my fist with gravity.

BOOOOM!

Landing a solid hit on the face of the golem, it let out a painful roar and stumbled back. Looking at it's face, a good chunk of it had been destroyed. As the golem growled lowly at me, nearby rocks started shaking and soon flew towards the thing and rebuilt it's face.

"Oh, regenerative abilities. Guess that means you have a core. Time to rip it out"

"Here we go again"

Running forward, the golem swang it's right hand to stop me and I simply jumped up and landed on his arm. As he swung his left arm to swat me off, I jumped off and he brought all his force down on his right arm and smashed it. Watching the creature howl in pain, I knew it lacked combat experience.

It's like Yoshinon, only less educated. This thing can't even fight properly. I might as well end it's misery.

Running up to the beast, it brought both of it's hands down on me. Raising a shield, I blocked the attacks easily. Grabbing the golem's legs, I flew into the air and smashed him down. Grabbing his leg again, I swung him and smashed him on the ground repeatedly. Throwing the body away, I watched it struggle to get up. Moving over to get the killing blow, the ground started erecting dirt walls and stopped me from advancing to it.

Looking for the source, I found Jill near the broken wall with a sad look in her eyes. Breaking the wall, another one simply took it's place again. Placing a hand against the wall, I let gravity take back what it rightfully owned. Pulling down the wall, the golem launched a surprise attack and sent me flying a few feet back.

Feeling my blood boil, I had enough of this shitty dispute. Using my charge ability, I aimed directly for the golem's chest. Charging forward at supersonic speeds, I held out a fist to grab it's heart. Smashing into the beast, I felt my hand pierce it's chest and go right through while grabbing something on the way. As the monster yelled out in agony, I pulled out the heart I grabbed earlier on from inside and heard the most annoying scream ever.

Ripping the heart out fully, I watched the body go limp and fall apart slowly. Crushing the heart, I let the dust fall from my hand and fade into the wind.

"Nooooooooo!" Jill yelled and went down to her knees and started crying hard.

Walking up to her, I grabbed her by the coat and slammed her into the ground. Seeing her spit out blood, I wanted to make this quick.

"You know what happens next now do you?"

"Please, don't kill me. I just want to live. Please, I want to have a free life"

"You had it and you wasted it by attacking Moscow. Explain that?"

"I couldn't control myself. I….swear, it was just an accident" she said while more tears rolled down her eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't have tried going to a populated area. You damn well should've known the consequences"

"Please, I don't want to die. Please I beg you" she pleaded.

Looking into her eyes, she showed true fear of death. She was trembling all over and her hands were raised in a defensive manner. She had quite the looks and was beautiful no doubt. At this point I realised, this girl was no killer, she was just a innocent girl like everybody else. Her eyes said so otherwise, she was purely innocent.

"Still, you need to pay for your crimes" I said while readying a fist.

"Then do it! Kill me! Kill me now!" she yelled while tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Raising a hand, I looked straight into her eyes before her final moments came. Bringing my fist down, I watched her close her eyes and anticipate the final blow.

BANG!

As my fist collided with my target, blood splattered everywhere and stained my black coat. Looking at my hand, it was completely covered with blood. Looking down I only found a mangled corpse. Picking the body up, I went inside the church and gently placed the body down. Grabbing a nearby sheet, I covered the body for the night. Exiting the church, I breathed a sigh of relief. And walked back to the inn to clean myself up.

* * *

"You're leaving now? Dimitri asked.

"Yes sir, I shall be leaving now" I said while sliding the key over to him.

"Good luck Adrian" he waved.

Exiting the inn, I jogged over to the abandoned church and still found the broken wall from last night's encounter. Moving inside, I still found Jill's body still there. Picking it up, I left the sheets on and went outside. Leaping into the air, I flew at breakneck speeds towards my next target, Kotelny island.

As the island came into view, I spotted many dots on the ground scurrying about around the place. As I neared the base, tanks started rolling out and infantrymen started pouring out armed to the teeth with weapons. Coming to a slow stop, I touched the ground and watched the soldiers react to me fearfully. Placing the dead body on the ground, I eyed some of them carefully.

"Well done Ghost" a familiar voice came.

"As always Mr. Westcott. I take you have done the transfer?"

"All done my friend, you have done us a good deed"

"Good. I'll be taking my leave now" I said before taking off into the sky at breakneck speeds.

"Job well done I would say"

"Indeed, time to head home boy"

"Agreed"

* * *

 **Hey guys it's me again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is what Tatsuya does for a living. Anyway, I'll be heading out for a trip and will not be updating for the next 2-3 days. I'm still currently rereading Natsumi change and working on story Arcs. So stay tuned, until then Peace!**

 **-ZafkielRagnarov**


	23. Chapter 23

"There! All 20 pages of biological marine life in the Pacific ocean and 3 essays about the Chernobyl disaster done!" slamming the papers down on the Teacher's desk.

"Ummmmm…...Tatsuya, I really don't know what to say. But, I wasn't serious about you doing it all you know"

I felt my brain shatter at her words and my body instantly shut down. Processing what she just said, I replayed her words over and over again until I felt my veins pop.

"What?!," I yelled. "All that! Only for nothing?! Why?!"

"Ehehehe, at least you won't need to do any more assignments for the next few weeks"

Choking on my spit, I couldn't believe my ears. "Say what? No homework for the next few weeks? Am I dreaming?"

"No, you covered most of the topics so as a reward you don't have to do any homework. Although, maybe free time. But that doesn't mean you can't skip class, how about cleaning the gym?"

"Say what?"

"Come now, you could help us"

"I see, I'm the new janitor then"

"Don't think of it that way, at least you don't have to attend my class for now"

Weighing in the options, I decided it would be best to clean rather than sit around and do nothing.

"Alright, I'll take the offer then"

"Great! Just go to the gym and grab the cleaning supplies. The rest is up to you"

"Oh boy" I muttered to myself before leaving.

Exiting the main building, I walked all the way to the indoor gym and pushed the door open. As the scent of wooden floorboards hit my face, I sucked in the unpleasant smell and stepped in. Closing the door, I switched on the lights and the whole place was illuminated. My jaw dropped as I saw the amount of trash on the floor. There were plastic bags and empty cans lying around the place coupled with various other things.

Closing my jaw, I went over to the supply closet and opened it. Feeling like I've opened heaven itself, the various cleaning materials and supplies glowed like gold. Reaching for the broom, I pulled it out and a frown formed on my face.

"Well shit, I only have two hands. And Fuck! This place is fucking huge! Just what sort of event did they have while I was gone?"

"Oh well, at least we enjoyed our Russian adventure"

"Bullshit, marching through the snow at -30° and below. Yeah, fun"

"Yep"

"Fuck this, I'm going to use my powers"

Grabbing at least more than 10 brooms out of the closet, I began putting them to work on various spots while I did my own. Sweeping furiously, I gathered the garbage in one huge pile in the center of the court. Throwing the brooms back in, I grabbed the mops out and the floor cleaning materials. Doing what every normal person would do before mopping the floor, I placed them around the court to clean specific spots.

Making sure every inch of the floor was clean of dirt, I felt my perfectionist side kick in. Getting down my knees, I scrubbed madly at the tiny speck of dirt. Removing it, I felt a great sense of victory.

Hah! Beat that shitty dirt!

Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I went to the fountain drank some water. Standing upright, I felt my senses tingle. Spinning around, I found no one, looking up down and in every direction, I still found no one. Using my gravity senses, I found no one.

Odd, I swear I felt something. Must be hallucinating. Jeez, the cold must still be affecting me.

Walking inside, I threw the mops back into he closet and looked at the sparkling floor. Feeling some sense of pride, I went over to the large garbage pile. Lifting up the huge pile, I moved it outside and threw it into the sky. As the large ball arched into the sky, I hoped my calculations were correct. If not, someone was gonna get a lot of shit.

Going back inside, I walked over to the stage and started arranging the speakers and microphones. Arranging the wires, I did my best not to fall down and look like a fucking idiot. Sweeping the stage, I polished the stage floor and checked the wires and power boxes.

Wait, why the Fuck am I doing this again? I was only ordered to clean the place. Oh well, I got carried away, might as well continue.

Finishing everything else, I sat down on the stage and looked at my handiwork. Everything was neatly cleaned and well polished. The floor was nicely done and the stage had been organized. Everything else was just clean. Looking around the silent place, I felt it could be more lively. But sadly, I'm to lazy to be bothered for such thing. Looking around the stage, I decided to go back stage. Moving around the dusty place, it was the only place I left uncleaned. Moving over to a sperate place. I stumbled upon the sound support room.

Moving over to the channel mixer, various cables were already plugged in and ready to use. Flipping the switch, the speakers came to life and lights were flashing all over to device. Checking everything and making sure it was in check, and grabbed nearby microphone.

"YOLO!" I yelled and my voice rang throughout the whole gym.

Well that works.

Suddenly out of the blue, a sudden urge to sing a one of my favourite songs nagged me.. Getting out my phone, I found the jack cord and plugged my phone in. Scrolling through my songs, I found a favourite from 2015 when it was released in 2014.

"Hey Kokabiel, remember this track?"

"Hell yes, kept raping that replay button for like 6 hours straight"

"And no matter how many times we raped it we never got tired of it"

"Yeah, and you practiced singing it and managed to actually imitate the singers voice"

"Oh yeah, I still got it. What was the singers name?"

"Nicholas Petricca if I'm not mistaken"

"Meh, I still have the musical track without the singing"

"Well? Go on"

"Yeah, I'm bored. Might as well do it"

Grabbing the mic, I cleared my throat and sang a few lines seeing if I still got it. Using my gravity touch, I felt my phone and played the song. As the intro started playing I tapped my feet to the beat and put the mic close to my mouth.

" _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keel your eyes on me._

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me!_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and faded light_

 _Oh we were born to get together_

 _Born to get together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me!_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said ooooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

 _I knew we were born to be together_

 _Born to be together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how not happened_

 _We took the floor a d she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me!_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said ooooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future_

 _I realize, this is my last chance_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me!_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oooh_

 _Shut up and dance!_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me!_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said ooooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

 _Oooh. Shut up and dance with me_

 _Oooh. Shut up and dance with me_

 _Oooh shut up and dance with me!..."_

As the song came to an end, the gym fell silent again. Panting hard, I felt relieved to have sang that. Catching my breath, I silently let out a cheer and went backstage. Grabbing my phone, I turned of the Channel mixer and heard the speakers die. Going back out, I noticed that the lights were turned off and only the stage was lit. Raising a hand, I blocked the bright light shining down on me. Hearing murmurs and whispers in the dark, the light came on and the whole gym was apparently filled with students.

Silence fell and we all stared at each other. Then out of nowhere everyone started cheering and whistling. A group of girls started chanting my name and I was taken aback by the sight. My jaw dropped when I realised that these guys had been spectating the whole thing. Stepping down from the stage, I was instantly swarmed over by girls who treated like some super star. Making my way through the crowd, I eventually escaped and went around the building. Catching my breath, I processed what just happened.

"Hang on, what the Fuck just happened?"

"I have no clue"

"What? You're telling me you didn't notice a large group of students entering the gym?"

"Well, sort of"

"Oh my God, anyway. That was fun, I finally managed to get around to singing it again"

"Yes, put it on the list to replay once we get back"

"Yes, will do"

Making my way back to class, the bell had already rang meaning that lunch had started. Walking throughout the hallways, multiple students kept staring at me. The girls kept squealing in joy while the guys simply gave me respect. Opening the class door, the whole room fell silent as I entered.

"What?" I asked.

Everyone simply gave me another thunderous applause, even the teacher joined in before leaving. As everyone returned to their daily business, Shidou and Tohka walked up to me with a cheery looks on their faces.

"Dude, that was some great singing!" Shidou said.

"What? You were there?"

"Of course! When we heard someone singing from the gym, all of use rushed to see who it was"

"What? Was I that loud?"

"Yep, main buildings P.A system started playing it"

"Huh? But did you even understand the song?"

"Yeah, most of us. We heard it on the radio a few times"

I scratched my head at his explanation and bore a confused look.

"Ok…...so how many people heard it exactly?"

"I think the whole school heard it"

"Oh dear lord" pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Tatsuya is really good at singing. He should've been there on stage during the ten-oh festival" Tohka exclaimed.

"Thanks for the encouragement Tohka, but I'm not into gaining popularity, rather for fun"

"Still, you rocked the whole stage!" she exclaimed.

"My that was some singing Tatsuya" Kaguya said appeareing next to us.

"Agreed. I was captivated by it. Although who did you sing it too?"

I was caught off guard by the question which resulted in me choking on my own spit.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Repeat. Did you plan to sing that song for someone?"

"I…..I actually had no idea really. I just simply sang it that's all" the moment I said that images of Kurumi started flooding my head at great speeds.

"I see, although it was a nice love song"

"Too bad it wasn't for someone. That would've meant a lot for her" Kaguya said before she and Yuzuru walked off.

"Anyway, we'll be having lunch. You coming?" Shidou asked.

"Nah, I'm fine here"

"Ok" he said before leaving with Tohka.

Watching the two leave, I sighed to myself and walked out of the room. Making a left, I walked down the hall and headed for the roof. Opening the door, I was greeted by the cool breeze. Looking at the sky, the clouds temporarily blocked out the sun from burning the whole roof. Gazing out at the city, I felt a tinge of loneliness overcome me.

"Any news?"

"Nah, surprised she actually didn't show up yesterday"

"Any thoughts?"

"Well, either she hates me now because I didn't tell her I left for a trip. Or she is busy doing her business"

"I'd prefer the latter thank you"

"Honestly, I think in the first idea is more plausible than the second"

"Or she might be doing both"

"Oh great, something to fuel her killing intent"

"I have a crazy speculation"

"That is?"

"What if she goes inverse?"

"Like Tohka?"

"Exactly. Can you imagine the immense power and chaos?"

"For someone who can control time and in inverse form. It will be a hell of a thing to handle"

"But will you even have the guts or will to put her down?"

"I….I, really don't know. Honestly I would rather avoid her than engage her"

"You sure? You want to turn your back on someone that needs saving? The hell?"

"Well, I didn't mean that. But honestly, I wouldn't be the one saving her. Shidou would be the one. My morale would be crushed really. Unless you want to cancel out my feelings, then sure"

"Jeez, listen to yourself. Are you her lover or not? Your going to let someone else save her? Thats not going to leave a good impression you know. That just shows you don't actually care for her"

"Fuck off! I do! Fuck you alright! I love her until the end of fucking time and you can damn well bet I will. I will fucking die for her if it's the last thing I'd do. It's just that, I don't have the courage to face her. I might end up killing her you know?"

"You won't, just knock her around"

"I don't even have the courage to even land a fucking punch on her. What more?"

"Shidou probably has more guts than you"

"Fuck you"

"Kidding, let's make a bet. If you do manage to take her down, then you can laugh at me. If you don't, then I'll laugh at you forever and remind you of that incident for the next year or so"

"If that time even comes. I highly doubt she would inverse"

"Do you accept?"

"Yeah, deal. Although seriously, what would make her go inverse?"

"Beats me, she's a psychopathic killer and has a very cold heart towards humans. I honestly don't know what would make her turn"

"So we just made a deal that wouldn't even happen?"

"Possibly"

"Wow. Bullshit"

"Anyway, let's move on. How about Shidou?"

"What about him?"

"Can we please train him?"

"Train? In what way? Fucking?"

"No you dipshit, train him in swordsmanship"

"Bro, I use a hammer. How the hell do I teach him sword wielding?"

"Um, if I remember correctly, you successfully handled a inverses spirit who specializes in swordsmanship. Yeah, pretty sure you can teach him a few tricks or two"

"I'm barely good with a sword for crying out loud. How do you expect me to teach him?"

"Don't you remember using a sword against Ellen in our early career days at DEM? And that same sword is the one you handed Ellen's ass on a plate"

"Oh, where is it?"

"In the bloody storage"

"Right, how long since I last used it?"

"Couple of years"

"Wow, probably rusting"

"Eh, back on topic. We needed to train the guy so he at least has a fighting chance. The guy can rely on Kotori's healing powers forever"

"True, he failed miserably in the first attempt to save Tohka. If he had some skill then she wouldn't have inversed. But then again, I wouldn't be standing here on full power if she didn't inverse"

"Yes, thanks to that you won't have to feed anymore. Well, at least drain the souls in your other form"

"Wasn't it magic converted to mana?"

"Sort of...not so much with normal humans"

"Bullshit. Great, just great"

"You in?"

"*sigh* yeah, I'll train the dude. But I won't force him"

Hearing the roof door open, I spun around and to my surprise saw Shidou standing there.

"Oh, Shidou. What brings you here?"

"Oh Tatsuya, I was looking for you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, listen. I need to ask a favour"

"Like?"

"Could you…...possibly….train me in using Sandalphon?"

I heard a record stop in my head when Shidou said those words.

"Say what?"

"I know it might be much, but….I need to get stronger. I want to protect Tohka and make sure she never goes through that experience again. I need to...have the strength to protect everyone" he said while clenching his fist. "So please. Help me"

Looking at him, I couldn't help but admire his determination to protect the ones he cares for. Moving up to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Sure bud, I'll help you. Although you sure the rest are okay with this sort of thing?"

"Don't worry, I haven't told them anything yet. Not even Tohka"

"I see, you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes" he nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, we begin tomorrow night. I'll drop by your house around 7:00 and we'll head to somewhere isolated"

"Ok, thank you so much dude"

"Don't mention it. Now run along" I said while turning him around and pushing him.

Watching him leave with big smile on his face I turned back towards the city view and resumed my other conversation.

"Well that was unexpected"

"Who knew that Shidou would come to us for help?"

"Um, is this a first?"

"I forgot. But anyway, now you can pull out that old rusted sword of yours and start training him"

"Yay, how fucking fun"

"Come on, it'll be fun"

"Yeah, fun. Problem is, where the hell can I hold the training? Maybe the carrier deck? It's big enough so that might work. Or maybe the outskirts of the city? You used to train me there before"

"Yeah, those two could work. Personally the clash in the clouds is better"

"Really? Naming a practice match?"

"Let me be, anyway. Let's head back to class. We shall prepare later"

"Yeah"

Heading back down the stairs I went straight to class without mentioning anything else.

*couple of hours later

Putting my indoor shoes in the locker, I slipped on my outdoor shoes and checked the lock on my locker. Hearing footsteps approach the area, I gave no attention to the approaching person.

"Hey Tatsuya" turning to the speaker, I found out it was Shidou.

"Oh hey"

"I forgot to tell you something"

"What?" I said while standing up straight.

"Please don't get mad, but. Kurumi turned up at my place when you weren't here"

Feeling my brain shatter at his words, my eye twitched and my hands turned into fist as I looked at him with killing intent in my eyes.

"Say that again please" I said in a darker tone.

"Whoa, Whoa, hear me out" he pleaded.

"Hurry up" I growled.

"She came over and I kinda had to let her in"

"And?"

"She was in a very bad mood and well, I kinda calmed her down"

Realizing where this was going, I knew this was my fault. Calming myself, I decided to hear the guy out.

"Do continue" I said with an amused look.

"Well, the girls weren't too happy with her around. Especially Kotori"

"How did you know it wasn't a clone?"

"Well, I didn't. But how do you explain her being seductive and spouting psychotic things at the same time?"

"Never mind, that's the real one"

"Ok, anyway. She wanted to have a private conversation with me and we moved to my room. And so we chatted and she explained her problems and how frustrated she was. She was pissed you didn't tell her and she kept mumbling about killing you"

"Ok…...that's scary"

"I know. Anyway, after explaining her problems. I simply said some comforting words in a vain attempt to calm her and that's when things got awkward"

"How awkward?"

"She said she wanted to "feel" me"

Eyes growing wide in surprise, I was actually eager to find out what he meant.

"Feel?"

"It kinda turned into a sexually awkward scene. Before I knew it she was on top of me"

Choking on my own spit, I stared at him menacingly.

"Say what bitch?"

"Wait! It was her doing ok, I couldn't do anything"

"Like hell I'm gonna believe that" I pointed at him.

"Look, everything was taken care off when Kotori walked in. Everything stopped and was settled. She left politely and we never discussed this thing again"

"Who left?"

"Kurumi"

"So what, your sister simply walked in and the part of you losing your virginity stopped immediately"

"Don't say it like that!" he shot back. "Look, it all stopped and I kept my virginity all right"

"So you were going to lose your virginity"

"I mean…..Fuck"

"Yep, totally knew it. If it didn't end I would've strung your guts up on the nearest tree by now. You're lucky I actually have mercy sometimes"

"I thank thee" he said sheepishly.

"Is that all?"

"Huh? Yes, I just forgot to tell you earlier"

"Oh wow. Anyway, prepare for tomorrow night. See you around" I said waving him goodbye and walking in the opposite direction.

Exiting the campus, I walked down the road and a couple of blocks into the less densely populated area. Walking into an alleyway, I was completely unaware of my surroundings as the next thing that happened sent me crashing to the ground and blacking out.

Waking up in the white space of Kokabiel, I rubbed my head in confusion.

"What the hell happened?"

"I actually have no clue. I wasn't paying attention"

"Oh my God, how the Fuck did you not see that?"

"Hey! You didn't see it too"

"Well I didn't expect anything like this to happen!"

"Well Fuck"

"So? What the hell is going on out there?"

"I can't tell, all I known is that your body is strung up upside down. I can't see anything else, it's too dark"

"Dark? The Fuck?"

"Yeah, can't see Jack shit. We'll have to wait until your body regains consciousness"

"And how long until that happens?"

"Maybe 30 minutes or so"

"Great, by then my body would be food"

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that"

Waiting for the next thirty minutes, I passed the time by playing cards and sipping some good old British tea.

"Prepare for transfer"

Feeling my body lurch spin around like it was tossed inside a washing machine going at 300Km/h.

Feeling my fingers again, I felt my blood going to my head.

Of course, I'm upside down. Time to get the Fuck outta here.

Moving my hands, I made sure my other joints were still working. Arching my body forward, I moved my hands to the chains. Grabbing the chains, I broke them with my feet and used the remaining ones to straighten myself out. Landing on my feet, I looked around the dark enclosure.

Jesus Christ it really is dark. Ankylon wasn't kidding, this is fucking hard to see in.

Sensing footsteps approaching, I raised my hands in a defensive manner. Soon the echoing sound of footsteps echoed through the area and a familiar giggle could be hear.

"hi hi hi"

All of a sudden, a single light came on and illuminated my spot. Seeing that this was the only light in this dark ass room, my eyes darted around frantically looking for any sneak attacks. My senses were on high alert and kept their paces with the target.

"My, My, you were quick in breaking those chains. But that's expected of you after all Tatsuya" a familiar voice rang through the dark place.

"Oi, the hell Kurumi. That was painful you know. Quite the mark you left" I said while rubbing the spot she hit last me.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Did it leave a mark? Oh don't worry dear, it'll heal right up. But you know what's more painful? Not telling me everything I see. So am I not worthy to learn your secrets?"

Realizing what she was ranting about, I decided to clear things up and hope for the best.

"Listen, I know you're upset and all about me not telling you I went somewhere. But come on, if I told you I hardly doubt you'd approve of my business"

"You met with Isaac didn't you?"

"Wait...how did yo-"

"I know everything about you Tatsuya, enough to make me kill you. I know your job with Isaac, you're just his pet dog"

"Am not, I only work for the money"

"Money? Is that it? You sicken me. Is money more important to you than your beloved? Am I that worthless to you?"

"No….you got it all wrong. I didn't tell you since you wouldn't approve"

"Damn right I wouldn't approve. You sicken me, working with someone as bad as Isaac. I thought you knew better"

"But...it's a job"

"You have the right to decline it. Why do you even work for someone like him? Don't you remember him turning Tohka-san into that dangerous killing machine?"

"I know, but a job is a job. And that job was one of the many reasons I actually live"

"Please, and to top it all off, you didn't bother to tell me. Sure I would disapprove but that doesn't stop you. It's your choice"

"Kurumi…."

"Don't simply call my name like that. I was worried sick. I kept worrying about you. I went from place to place looking for you. I begged Evie to even look for you but she said she couldn't tell where you were. I was so worried I actually cried. And when I found out, I immediately regretted my choice. I shouldn't have worried, you were busy playing with Isaac's money train!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for making you worry so much. But you have to understand that I do this for a living"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. And for a living? Don't get me started. You're rich for crying out loud! What more do you need the money for?"

"Look, I do it because I'm paid to do it. I'm expected to bring in the bounty and get paid. Simple, I also do a favour of ridding the world spirits"

"Oh, so if I was on your hit list you wouldn't hesitate to bring me in now?"

"Don't say it Iike that, I would never do such a thing"

"Oh really? Prove it"

"Well, I'm not taking you in now am I? So? Nothing"

"Still don't believe you"

"Come on, trust me on this"

"Trust? You couldn't tell me you were going on a far away trip and you want me to trust you? Shidou-san would do better than that"

As the light bulb exploded above, the whole room became dark again. Feeling my veins pop at the name, I felt a burning anger grow inside.

"Shidou? What brings him into this?"

"He treated me and was there for me when you weren't. That just leaves a bad impression on you. Do you even love me?"

"Hey, of course I bloody do. But what the fuck does Shidou have to do with all this?"

"He was there for me when you weren't. That just shows how much he actually cares"

"Cares? When he told me about you going over there, you were the one that ran to him. And if I remember correctly, you tried to seduce him. I don't know why but why would you do such a thing?"

"Hahahaha! So he told you. Oh that moment was hilarious, too bad we couldn't continue"

"You what? You actually wanted to do it with him? What sort of sick Fuck are you?"

"Ouch, at least he was there for me. I had someone else to lean on"

The words echoed in my head and gave the most painfullest migraine ever.

"Oh wait, I live with a psychopath. Never mind"

"Yes, yes you do. But not for long"

"What do you mean?"

"We're done. I'm sorry, but I can't continue this anymore. I trusted you and you couldn't do the same. We're just not meant to be. Thank you for the fun memories but that's all behind us now. You're just an expandable tool now. If you can't comprehend it, deal with it"

As the words echoed in my head, I went down to my knees not believing what I just heard. I put a hand to my chest and still felt my heart beating but for some reason I felt it wasn't there anymore. Feeling my blood slow down, I felt like I was torn from the inside out, I just wanted to sit down in a corner and rethink my life. Feeling like I'm dying, I collapsed to the floor and my heart rate slowly declined.

"Oh, how sad. It seems I've broken you. Like I said, you're just an expandable tool. Only now you're broken, and you know what happens to broken toys? They get thrown in the bin" she snickered to herself.

"I….I don't believe it" I mumbled.

"What? Can't comprehend it? Let me make it clear. We're done OK. We are not together anymore. You can go and live your life while I live my own. Don't expect me to love you anymore because I don't. I gave up on you when I realised what you were doing"

"No….please"

"Ahahahaha! You still can't process it? What a low life" she laughed.

Watching her approach me, the lights came on and we were inside a large abandoned parking lot. As she edged closer, In couldn't do anything. In fact I was helpless as a fly stuck in a spiders web. Seeing her pull out her pistol and musket, she grabbed me by the next and lifted me up.

"Let's end this shall we? We could be together forever you know"

Seeing the look of pure killing intent in her eyes, I braced myself for the next events. She summoned more of herself and they rose out of the ground and pointed their weapons at me. As they cocked their pistols and rifles, I felt something prod against my stomach.

"Bye, Bye Tatsuya" she said before pulling the trigger.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!.BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

As the place was filled with gunshot sounds, I felt my body spas out and multiple pain indicators scream at me. I felt like I was pierced over a thousand times. Tasting blood in my mouth, I spat it out and watched it trickle down my chin and onto her hands. She dropped my body which was now full of holes and it landed with a heavy thud. Using my remaining strength, I looked at her as she licked the blood off her fingers.

"You're quite tasty. Maybe even better than Shidou. Don't worry, I'll devour you and I can put all of this behind me"

Looking at her, I knew all hope was gone trying to change her mind. Anybody trying to change a mind psychotic as that has some skill. Fortunately I didn't possess such thing.

"You know, I can guarantee you it'll haunt you. Maybe you might regret it. I don't know, all I can tell you is this. I still love you" I said weakly.

"Oh my god, you're just like Shidou-san. So persistent and stubborn" she said and pointed the rifle at my head. "Die will you"

"Don't think so" I said before a bright golden aura enveloped me and I disappeared from her sight.

Appearing on the outskirts of the city, I was falling at a rapid rate towards the tree line below. Bracing for impact, I crashed into the branches and broke them easily before crashing on the ground. Groaning in pain, I was still losing blood rapidly. At this rate, I'll be sucked back into Kokabiels mindspace.

Too late, I felt a white light engulf my vision and before I knew it I ended up in Kokabiels place again.

"Well…...I don't know what to say"

"Don't fucking start. I'm in no mood to talk"

"You in a bad mood or sad mood?"

"Both"

"Right…we'll discuss this later. You want to listen to some sad music?"

"Just fucking play it already. I need to think"

As the sad music from all sorts of different time periods started playing, I felt an emptiness in my body like my heart was just yanked out and everything else was left to rot. As the music progressed, memories of Kurumi started filling my head which made it even more sadder for me. At some point I wanted to tear her apart. Sighing to myself, I expected myself to breakdown and start crying but no. Instead I simply accepted it, guess that what you get for being too heartless.

Oh dear God, I have no remorse, no sadness. I have sadness but it isn't enough. The words she said would've shattered anyone else, yet why am I still standing strong? Is it because I've lost so much of my humanity? I'm not even human anymore for fucks sake. So why do I feel like I need to move on and just throw it away? Yet I can't since I still love her. I refuse to accept those words. Is this what insanity is? Am I losing it? Dear God I am. Help. Do I love her or do I hate her? Just what the Fuck do I pick? If I refuse to accept her words then I'll keep chasing after her. If I move on, I might as well lock these memories up and forget them. Or better, just subdue them.

"Need a hand?"

"Yeah"

"What shall it be?"

"I want to make these feelings go away. Keep the memory, just throw the feelings away"

"Are you sure?"

"Do it. I don't want this to nag me"

"Wow, Oh wait, never mind. You're a cold hearted bastard, it's natural"

Feeling myself get churned up inside, I felt a great pain going through me. Yelling out in pain, I felt more or less distant about the recent events and couldn't cared less. As the process stopped, the memory kept playing but I showed no sign of interest or hate.

"Done, I hope you know what you just did"

"I do. When I get up, it's time to get on with life. If we run into her, well, we'll see"

"Ok, fine by me"


	24. Chapter 24

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, shit!"

"I told you not to move, you brain Fuck"

"Fucking hell dude, I need to get on with everyday life. I have school to attend to for fucks sake"

"Dude, you still have bullet holes in your body. You're in your school uniform which is torn to shreds by bullets and is drenched in blood. How the Fuck are you going to move in this condition?"

"Bro, I've been through worse. This is nothing"

"Oh my God *sigh* I can't stop you now can I?"

"Nah, besides. At least most of the holes have been patched"

"Well, you have a hole in your left shoulder and one in your chest. Another on your thigh and one through your right hand. How the hell are you going to hide that"

"Dunno, Bandages?"

"Bullshit, I suggest heading back to the carrier and patching yourself up. Best if you skip school, say you got rammed by a truck and barely survived"

"You serious dude? Rammed by a truck? You think people are gonna believe that? I might as well say I got thrown into a bloody furnace and walked out of it alive"

"Well, I dunno what to give"

"I'll deal with the reason. I need to get a drink and recap the fucking events"

"Suit yourself"

Slowly limping forward, I looked up and found a clearing in the tree line. Painfully jumping up, I soared above the trees and into the sky. Slowly cruising at low speeds, even my flight powers have been hindered. As the wind pressed against my face and morning sun beater down on my back, my mind kept replaying the words she coldly muttered to me.

" _We're done"_

Fuck, that thing still keeps ringing. Even though I suppressed my feelings, those words still haunt me. For some reason I refuse to accept them. Maybe she was just mad about me. What am I saying? She hates me, she nearly killed me again, and now I'm busy limping around like broken toy. Jeez, I bet you somewhere deep down inside of me, part of me still longs for her. Except that part is buried underneath pain, sorrow, despair and many other things. Would take a miracle to activate it. Well, I feel relieved. She's gone, but that means a lot of bodies will be lying around. I think I just unleashed a monster. Women, I'll never understand them. Especially one that is psychotic as her and is a living walking yandere.

Breaking the clouds, I spotted Evie floating in the distance with her mighty guns standing still ready to give a hard pounding. Coming in for a landing, I landed on the deck clumsily and tumbled forward. Groaning in pain as I rolled, I rolled over and got up slowly. Limping forward, I used one hand to cover the hole in my left thigh to hide it. Opening the door slowly, I limped through and shut it.

Arriving on the bridge, I collapsed on the chair with a painful groan.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Bullshit Evie! You know damn well what's wrong"

"I see sir, please. Head to the medical bay for proper treatment"

"Where's that?"

"I'll guide you sir"

Standing up, I hovered off the ground and went down the halls following the green lights that Evie provided. Stopping at a door with a red cross on it, I pushed it open and was greeted with quite the medical room. Moving over to the bed, I sat down and checked myself.

"Evie! Where the Fuck are the bandages?"

"Do not worry sir, I'll patch you up"

"Sure, I'll be sitting here then"

Hearing a whir, I looked up and found two mechanical arms attached to the ceiling. The arms moved to a separate cabinet and pulled out various supplies. One pulled out a handful of bandages while the other pulled a bottle with disinfectant markings all over it.

"Sir, remove your clothes so I can properly apply these"

Complying with her orders, I removed my Raizen high jacket and undershirt. Exposing my upper body, I had a better look at the damage. There were still marks from the recently patched holes and they gave off a very uneasy look. One would mistaken these as battle scars but really, it was from a high tempered bitch. As the arms moved in closer, they first started with the hole on my left shoulder. Applying the disinfectant liquid over on the spot, I felt like my arm was on fire.

"Shit! The hell!" I exclaimed.

"Quit crying, you're tougher than that" Evie said.

"True" I said embarrassingly.

Applying the bandage on the wound, you would be able to fit three fingers through the hole which was quite a nasty sight. Feeling a sense of relief as the hole was patched up, the same process was done for the rest. Within 40 minutes, all wounds had been patched up from shoulder to my thigh.

"How are you sir?"

"Still in fucking pain"

"I see, I suggest taking a break for today and resting for the whole week sir"

"No can do. I have life to deal with. Besides, I have to train someone later at 7:00"

"But sir-"

"No but's I'll be fine. I may seem arrogant but I've been through worse"

"I…..never mind"

"Don't worry, your captain can't die yet"

"I hope so sir"

Getting off the bed, I hovered off the floor and out of the room. Shutting the door, I flew down the hall and towards the bridge. Entering the bridge, I headed straight for the lounge room for a drink. Grabbing a bottle of Vodka, I poured half a glass and went back to the bridge. Settling down on the chair with a groan, I placed the cup in the cup holder and brought up the monitor.

"Evie, send a message to the school. Tell 'em I won't be attending due to a serious accident involving me getting hit by a truck. Tell then I am doing fine for now. And will be back soon"

"Sir, you sure they'll believe you? A truck sounds like instant death"

"Well, what do you want me to tell them? That I got raped by a psychotic woman that wanted to devour Ms after shooting me?"

"Good point"

Rubbing my head, I took a sip from the drink and let the liquor burn my throat. Feeling a sense of calmness, I dwelled on the burning sensation.

"Kokabiel, move all healing processes to the left thigh. I want it patched and ready to go before tonight"

"Fine, it'll be ready by then"

"Good"

Bringing up a screen, I scrolled through the recent news happening in the city. Apparently a bunch of teens went missing and the only clue police found was a large pool of blood.

Bloody Kurumi, leaving a mess as usual. No doubt her handiwork. Oh well, she probably is currently ripping apart her targets. Painting them with my face no doubt.

"Sir if I may ask, what happened down there?"

Turning to face her, I rubbed my chin and pondered on where I should start.

"Well, how do you say I got knocked out and somehow strung up like a pig in an abandoned parking lot in pure darkness. Then breaking free from said chains, I met my ex that was really pissed off with trust issues and lies. Then ex proceeds to hammer with heartbreaking words rendering me useless as a fucking feather. Then she grabs me by the neck and then proceeds to shoot me with her clones and then tries to eat me. And then before she kills me, I teleport away and appeared over a forest about 50 feet in the air before falling painfully to the ground and passing out. And now I'm here. That sums everything up"

"...I see sir. But ex?"

"Yes"

"You mean, miss Tokisaki left you?"

"Yes, she decided she had enough with this relationship for a stupid reason. I'll never understand her"

"How? I thought she actually deeply cared for you?"

"Well, l that's what I thought too. Turns out I was wrong, she discarded me like a toy. That's how worthless I am to her"

"I'm sorry sir. It must be hard"

"Eh, I'm fine with it. I actually don't care much really. I suppressed my feelings so it wouldn't bother me. If I didn't I would probably be drinking the whole bottle of Vodka while listening to sad music and crying on the floor while remembering the good times we had"

"Wow, you are really cold hearted"

"I kill spirits Evie, I'm not gonna let a breakup interfere with my life"

"Guess Miss Tokisaki was very distrustful"

"She is, very"

"I'm guessing she's going after Mister Itsuka?"

"Nah, if she did then he would probably be missing right now"

"Point taken"

"Still, she originally longs for Shidou. I just happened to get in the way"

"I feel sorry for you sir"

"Eh, she can move on and live without a hindrance. But I have a feeling she's probably regretting it"

"You sure?"

"Maybe, I was of some use to her. Too bad her feelings got in the way"

"I see"

"Anyway, any news from Isaac or anything interesting happening?"

"No sir, other than the AST looking around for Nightmare nothing happening much. No moves made by DEM on their Japanese branch building. Currently the place is off limits to everyone"

"Well, that's something. Their bound to return sooner or later"

"Indeed. Sir how was your trip to Russia?"

"Hmmm, cold is all I can say"

"What was the temperature like at night?"

"Hmm, around -40 something"

"Quite cold"

"Its like near the south pole. Fuck, of course it's cold"

"True"

"Anyway, continue with your job. I shall retire to my quarters and hopefully wake up with refreshed"

"I hope so sir"

Getting up from my chair, I downed the rest of my drink and placed the cup back in the holder. Hovering out of the bridge, I made a turn and went down the hallways to my room. Arriving outside, I opened the door and the first thing that hit me was a very strong familiar scent.

Oh dear lord, I can still smell her scent. Not that it's bad or anything. It's quite nice, but this just adds more memories down memory lane.

Moving inside, I closed the door and kicked off my shoes, climbing in I simply went to sleep.

*a few hours later

"Kokabiel"

"Yeah, yeah, it's healed"

"Good, at least I can walk and not lazily hover around"

Placing my feet on the floor, I stood up and wobbled around at first. Adjusting myself, I gradually gained control again. Feeling the cold floor against my feet, my teeth chattered away noisily in the quiet room. Moving to my boots, I slipped them on and headed outside. Walking to the bridge, I was surprised to hear music being played on a low level. Listening closely, I swear I could hear Meghan singing. Looking out the window, it was already dark meaning it was either past six or still six.

"Evie, time check"

"18:38"

"Well shit, better get moving then"

"Don't push yourself too hard sir"

"I won't" I called out down the hall.

Pushing the door open, the cold night wind furiously blew against my face. Seeing that I was still in my battered Raizen high uniform, I changed into some jeans and a jacket. Jumping off the deck, I flew all the way to Tenguu city. Feeling a painful sting come from my right hand, I looked at the battered thing and gently massaged it.

Jeez, this would be a problem. No matter, I shall just cope with it. What matters is I can walk, that's more important than being immobilized with a sword while your opponent can simply run rings around you.

Dropping below the clouds, I banked a hard right and ducked out of sight from any onlookers who might be staring at the clouds. Landing on the ground, I walked towards a bus stop and caught a ride towards Shidou's place. Stepping off the bus, the vehicle sped away leaving a cloud of dust in it's wake. Fanning the dust away, I walked up the road towards Shidou's place and arrived outside. Knocking on the door, I waited patiently for a response.

As I heard the latches on the door come loose, I was greeted by Kotori, which was surprising since she didn't seem like the kind to answer the door.

"Oh Tatsuya, what brings you here" she asked while sucking on her chupa chups.

"Oh hi Kotori, I'm here for Shidou"

"Oh, wait. ONEE-CHAN! TATSUYA IS HERE" she yelled.

"Coming!" Shidou called from inside.

"You guys have a meeting or something?"

"Uh yes. We have some private things to discuss"

"*sigh* guys and their things. Anyway, enjoy your time" she said before leaving.

Standing there, I looked at my right hand and poked the bandage. Feeling nothing underneath it, the skin still hasn't been mended together yet.

"Oh hey Tatsuya" Shidou said.

Looking up from my hand, I was greeted by Shidou who was staring at my hand like he was hypnotized by it.

"Oi" I said while snapping g my fingers in front of him which brought him back.

"Oh sorry dude, I just…..what happened to you? Your hand"

"Best if you don't ask, now then you ready?"

"Um yeah, where are we going?"

"To my carrier, we'll be fighting 20,000+ feet in the air" I said enthusiastically.

"Ummmm" he bore a nervous look on his face.

Moving next to him, I grabbed his waist and leaped into the air at high speeds. Hearing Shidou scream throughout the flight, it was a real annoying thing.

"Will you shut up?" I yelled and he did.

"I wasn't expecting that you know!" he exclaimed.

"Well deal with it. Anyway, how is everyone doing? I hope they don't know about this"

"Don't worry, they don't. As for everyone, they're doing fine. Tohka is busy munching down on dinner with the others. Yoshino is busy watching T.V and Kotori is busy watching them"

"Oh good, I hope you brought extra clothes. I might end up slicing and dicing your current ones"

"About that…...I didn't"

"Oh great, more things to add on the do not do list"

"Ehehehe" he laughed sheepishly. "So how did you and Kurumi go? Did she forgive you?"

"No, she more or less hates me"

"Why? What happened?"

"Maybe I'll tell you next time. Right now, focus on the training"

"Ok, if you say so"

As the carrier came into view, I heard Shidou gasp at its sheer size and power alone. His jaw was hanging open when we came even closer and landed on the deck.

"Dude….this is huge!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, quite the beauty isn't she?"

"Where did you even get the money? For all this?"

"I built her myself, no money involved"

"You have got to be kidding"

"Nah"

Hearing a loud whir, the deck lights came on and the loud roar of jet engines filled the area. Looking at the source, the hangar doors slowly opened and out came a F/A-18E super hornet.

"Dude! You have planes?!"

"Yeah, forgot to mention that. Might want to cover your ears though" I warned.

As the jet taxied out if the hangar, it hooked up to the EMALS and the blast deflectors came up behind it. The powerful engines started whirring up and before we knew it, the plane lurched forward and was launched into the night sky. As the plane flew around it zipped around and did all sorts of manoeuvres around the carrier. As the main deck lights died, the hangar door closed and everything went back into position.

Looking at Shidou, he was simply gaping at the scene in awe.

"Dude…..how do you manage all this?"

"Umm…...robots?"

Like seriously, how?"

"I have a robot. Does most of the job"

"I see…."

"Anyway, get out there and summon Sandalphon. I'll be on the opposite end"

As the both of us made our way onto the deck, we stood a good fair distance of about 25 meters apart. Reaching out a hand, I dug through my mind for that sword I used before in my early days. Finding it, I used gravitons to summon the thing. Constructing the thing in my head, I felt something appear in my hand. Looking down, I was now holding a sword straight out of a game. Only fact was that the blade was energized and the design was vaguely familiar to a game.

"Jeez, why does it look so familiar?"

"Dunno, looks vaguely familiar to some sword from a game called Final….I don't know"

"Eh, will do. At least it's not steel or else Sandalphon would cut right through"

"Good point"

"But this thing is heavy though. Not complaining, but I'm gonna find myself engaging head on rather than using speed to my advantage. This thing can do massive hits no doubt"

"Eh, wrong sword for the wrong playstyle"

"No matter, I can change it into my favour anyway"

"Lets hope"

Looking at Shidou, he already summoned Sandalphon and was doing a defensive stance. Although the stance was good, it was easy to push him over with.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

Without word, I charged forward and pointed the huge sword in a defensive manner. As Shidou swung at me, he unleashed a energy wave which was very predictable to avoid. Doing a power slide, I avoided the deadly wave and pressed on. Closing the distance, he unleashed another wave and this time, I did a flip and dodged it easily. Controlling my descent, I came down on Shidou while hearing my sword for the killing blow. Shidou, who saw this, brought Sandalphon up and deflected the hit.

As our two weapons met, it sent a shockwave through the area and sent Shidou flying back. Letting him recover, he charged towards me with no fear. Blocking his first swing, I landed a small punch on him sending him stumbling. As he charged again, I blocked all three of his swings towards me. As he swung at me from below, I simply used the handle and blocked the blade. Using the blunt end of the sword, I smacked him the gut and sent him reeling.

As he charged at me again, I studied all his movements and swinging techniques. Sure enough, after a few minutes of collecting data, his moves were easy to predict and vaguely easy to manipulate.

Jeez, this guys wouldn't even stand up against a experienced wizard for crying out loud. His ass would be on the floor before you even knew it.

As our two weapons locked together, we were both forced into a stalemate. As Shidou was about to bring his fist up to punch me, I dropped to the floor and did a sweep kick sending him falling to the ground. Knocking Sandalphon out of his hand, I pointed the blade at his chin.

"Looks like I win"

"Dude, that wasn't even training"

"Relax, I'm testing you. And you suck badly"

"Come on, not even that good?"

"No, a average wizard would probably wipe the floor if they didn't underestimate you. But sadly, some of them do. But I wouldn't count on it"

"Well there some hope"

"I said don't count on it"

"I won't"

Pulling him back up, he picked up Sandalphon and readied his stance again.

"Come on, couple of more rounds"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

*5 more rounds later

"Arghhh" Shidou groaned as he laid in pain on the deck.

"That's 6 for me and none for you. But at least there has been improvements in your stance. That's something, although your swinging technique has too much power or sometimes no power at all"

"I'm new you know"

"Yeah, yeah, get up. I'll be running through the basics and hope we can progress further later"

Helping him up, he picked up Sandalphon while I stood next to him. Running the basics for the next hour or so, we practiced defensive stances and ran through some swings. Showing him step by step procedures, I watched him try and try again until he got it right. Going through parries and swings, Shidou managed to learn quick. He even managed to grip the sword properly on his first go.

"Ok, now that you've learnt the basics. We'll test out your new skill shall we? Next time we meet we'll do run through and you'd better have your game up. I won't hold back"

"Dude, I'm still new"

"Get ready"

Appearing on opposite ends again, we checked ourselves before the fight began. Checking my stance, I made sure I was all set. Looking at Shidou's his legs were fairly apart and were properly placed so he could actually withstand blows.

Charging forward, I brought my sword up to bear and was ready to strike down on Shidou. Closing the distance, our swords met and the silent night rang as magical metal met energy. Sending another blow, he blocked it successfully again. Sending two more, he also blocked them all. Adding more power to my swings, I landed a good hit and watched hit slightly flatter to it. Increasing the speed of my swings and adding more power, it wasn't long before Shidou was pushed back and soon fell down due to exhaustion. Letting him recover, he swung at me again and I blocked the blow. As he swung at me continuously, I avoided and locked most of his blows. He even tried to swing at me while I was caught off guard. Cheeky bastard.

Making sure he never catches me off guard again, I checked all sides and studied his movements. Predicting his next swing, I ducked under and kneed him the gut. Knocking Sandalphon out of his hands I pointed the blade at his neck.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"That was quite lousy. Still, an improvement. Majorly, although the fight is unfair, maybe I could pitch you against someone else?"

"Like who?"

"You'll see. That's it for tonight. I'll drop you off. Keep those tricks I taught you. And remember, focus on your target, never get sidetracked. It may cost you"

"Yeah, what time is it anyway?"

"Ummmm….22:28"

"What?"

"10:28"

"Oh crap it's late"

"Yeah, yeah"

Grabbing him, I dismissed my sword and leaped into the air. Soaring through the clouds at high speeds, I arrived outside of Shidou's house and dropped him off. Waving goodbye, I flew back to the carrier for some good nights sleep. Landing on the deck, I opened the door and slowly made my way to the bridge.

"Those moves you taught him. They were quite easy for you to read"

"Because, I taught him moves used my everyday users and not my own. I wouldn't want to share my technique now would I? Can't have people using my moves"

"Fair point, although that really puts him at a disadvantage"

"That's why I'm gonna make a clone"

"Of who?"

"You'll see"

Grabbing a drink from the lounge room, I went back and sat down in my chair.

"Good evening sir"

"Evening. So anything new?"

"You have a message from Isaac sir"

"Say what?"

"A voice mail to be exact"

"All right. Play it"

As Isaac's voice came out of the speaker like jelly sliding of a plate. Of all the people that would contact me at this hour it would be Isaac.

"Hello my boy" the arrogance, like he doesn't even need to greet anybody. "As you know, you're quite the mercenary on our list. And since you get the job done most of the time, I thought, why not have two? You get me? Anyway, you're not the only spirit killer out there. There are others and Oh trust me, they're quite deadly. But not as efficient as you though. Since you're the only guy that's effective without leaving a huge mess, I have decided to send someone to train under you. I'll be sending a file to you if it's no worries. Anyway, she's quite the marksman and a fighter. You'll definitely enjoy her company. All I'm asking is that you train her to be a proper assassin like you. Then you two can be buddies and do twice more missions. How does that sound? Fun right? Anyway, she'll be enrolled at Raizen high with the spirits. If you don't school at Raizen high then just keep an eye on her. She'll be in your care from now on. I expect some good news in the following weeks to come"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of all the things, he wants me to train people now? And a spirit at that? Who is this chick?

"Now then, I have some business to attend too. That job in Russian really helped my business. Toodles" he said before the message ended.

"What the Fuck was that?" I asked out loud.

"I have no clue sir. Would you like to read the attached file?"

"Put it on screen, Jesus Christ. I don't know what that bastard was thinking" groaning to myself.

Slumping down in my chair, I watched the screen as it opened the attached files. As the files popped up, the image of the girl caught my attention immediately. The sight of her alone was stunning. She was quite the looker indeed. Analysing her, she had long black hair which parted in the middle and spiky bangs and had red eyes, her apparent age looked to be that of a young adult. Getting a full body image, I felt a shiver run down my spine. She wore a black dress with white frills. The style alone gave her a Gothic style look which made me uneasy since the last person I lived with had the same style. She had arm warmers with white frills on the end and wore a black and white net bow with black being the dominant colour. She had ribbons flowing from various parts of the dress too.

Jeez, this girl really loves black now does she?

Looking closer, she no doubt wore thigh highs underneath that dress. Moving the page down, she was classified at least 17 years old. Choking on my spit, I scrolled back up and rechecked the stats.

"Bullshit! That is not 17 years old. She looks more mature for fucks sake!" I exclaimed.

Reading the description, she stood around 5'6 and had a body close to that of an hourglass figure. No scratch that, she had an hourglass figure. Her three sizes were B85/W60/H88. Moving down some more, I was surprised DEM actually made an effort to record her. She had pale skin and was more or less your average person except in spirit form.

Scrolling down I browsed the incidents that occurred with her actions. Apparently her appearance was first seen in New York when a spirit showed up and wrecked havoc. Fortunately a mysterious hero put the spirit down with a _shot to the head_ and the results were the spirits head blown clean off. She hung around America for a couple of years before jumping countries. She was sighted in Afghanistan, then later in Berlin, then in London and most of all Moscow. Her presence in Japan was only recently, her longest period was 1 year. She can speak 3 languages and English was her primary source.

Her powers are currently unknown, from observation she has enhanced strength and flight abilities. She can project her own shield and can somewhat use super speed. No recordings of her powers have been seen. The only thing known about her is her excellent marksmanship.

Her activities on spirit hunting have been low. Only 7 confirmed kills by her. She was picked up DEM and offered a job, fortunately she turned it down and was on the run again. However DEM wanted her again for her skills and this time she accepted the offer. She usually avoids contact with humans and only converses with Mr. Westcott for objectives.

Her weapon of choice, though once caught, is a large Anti-Material rifle. The rifle was familiar looking to the Baher-23 except it was more decorated. More or less that's what the design was. It is unknown on what type of rounds she fires, but they are enough to destroy a wizards territory and slice through them like cheese. She is more or less a marksman's rather than a close medium to close combat fighter. She can handle herself well in hand to hand but it was proven she needs training when _Ms. Hathers_ successfully defeated her. Her appearance is usually in her usual black Gothic dress.

Scrolling down the rest were all reports on sightings and combat engagements. Usually the boring stuff that you would read later in life when you have the time. Closing the file, I grabbed a dental floss and began flossing my teeth.

"What do you think sir?"

"About?"

"Your new partner"

"Well, I wouldn't say so yet. But she seems like someone we can train. Wouldn't hurt really for someone to do the work now"

"I see, although she looks familiar sir"

"How?"

"Her appearance is somewhat similar to Miss Tokisaki. Her red eyes too give a resemblance, the black dress looks stunning although design wise, looks vaguely familiar to Miss Tokisaki's astral dress. Her net bow is the same only different in colour"

"You're right there. But at least it isn't her, she doesn't have a clock eye"

"True"

"Anyway, better go to sleep. I have school to attend to tomorrow and a guest to pick up. Night Evie"

"Night sir"

* * *

 **Hey guys, so for the new spirit showing up. Credits to my friend who came up with the idea, however while, working on the description I was struck by some familiarity. So I decided to do some digging and eventually found what I was basing the new spirit off. So for those who want a clearer view. Search miss-mess95 on deviant art and look for the art "Eternal Glory" Or you could search miss-mes s 95/ art/ Eternal-Glo ry-169130406**

 **Remove the spaces if you're gonna search.**


	25. Chapter 25

I walk into class quietly that morning. Not making eye contact with anybody, I simply sat down and waited for the arrival of the new girl. Or if she even wanted to turn up that is. As the minutes ticked by, the school bell rang and everyone filed on in and waited for the teacher. A few minutes later, the teacher strolled on in with the same happy look as always.

"Morning class, hope you're all having a good morning"

"Yes" we responded in chorus.

"Now then, this was quite sudden. But we have a new transfer student coming in"

The whole class erupted into murmurs and whispers as they discussed what the new girl would look like or be even.

"Again? Wow"

"Jeez, another girl. At this rate the guy population will decrease"

"Cant agree more dude"

Listening to their conversations, I simply shook my head. Knowing full well why she was here, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"All right, come on in" the teacher said through the door.

As the door slid open, everyone in the room fell silent as the new student walked right in. Her hair swayed majestically with every step and she was girl of pure beauty. Every single guy in the room, apart from Shidou and me, were completely awe struck by the sight. I for one, was quite surprised, not stunned, but surprised. This girl definitely was a looker. As she wrote her name on the board, it read as.

"Blake Osborn"

"Hello everyone, I am Blake Osborn but you can call me Blake. I look forward to working with you all" she bowed gracefully.

Everyone in the room gasped at her kindness. Not only was she good looking, she was also a girl with a graceful attitude. Biting my lower lip, I hope this new girl was as good as the reports said.

"Now then Blake, there is an empty seat over there next to Tatsuya. Tatsuya, please be friendly with her" the teacher said.

Looking at Blake, she stared at me with curiosity like I was some sort of priceless object. Her eyes showed interest, which meant she either wanted to talk or she wanted to give a death threat. As she slowly made her way towards her seat, she walked past me and her hair brushed against. Taking a sniff, I was drawn to the smell like a drug.

Jeez, I ain't gonna lie, that's some good conditioner.

As she took her seat, I fished out my notebook and began jotting down notes as the teacher began her lesson. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I spotted Blake staring at me a couple of times. Brushing the thought aside, I focused on the board. Feeling something tug at my jacket, I turned towards the source and found myself face to face with Blake.

"Yes?" I said lowly.

"You're Tatsuya right?"

"One and only"

"Just making sure" she said with a smile.

"What do you need?"

"Oh, just making sure it was you. I've told to strictly go to you and make contact"

"Oh, is that so? We'll discuss this later. Right now, I suggest you pay attention"

"Ok" she said cheerfully.

Jeez, this girl is all sorts of mysterious. First she's all noble and graceful and now all cheerful and happy. Eh, damn you Isaac. Training people out of the blue, bullshit.

As the rest of the day progressed, the subjects were as boring as usual. We did group activities during math and Blake got along well with some of the girls. Although she had a bit of a disliking to some of the guys. As break time began, I dropped my notebook in my bag and let out a yawn. Looking at Blake, she was busy cleaning her desk up. Standing up, I gently tapped her shoulder and got her attention. Motioning for her to follow, she obeyed quietly and we both strolled out of the class and headed down the hall.

Opening the roof door, I held the door open for her and she simply thanked me. Closing the door, I clapped my hands together and put on a enthusiastic smile.

"Ok, Miss Osborn. How are you today?"

"Fine, and how about you Mister?" she asked politely.

"Kurtz" I said humbly.

As the two of us fell silent, we both laughed for no apparent reason.

"Ok, that has to be the most weirdest introduction"

"I know right? Anyway, I was eager to meet you when I was told I was going to train under you"

"Oh really? That much?"

"Yes, I'm in your care from now on Tatsuya" she bowed gracefully.

Feeling a sense of embarrassment come over me, I had no clue why.

"Please, no bowing. It is unnecessary"

"If you say so. So when do we begin training?"

"Wow, well, I haven't planned anything yet. But first I want to test your combat abilities. We shall have a friendly match later, how does that sound?"

"Sure, although where?"

"You can fly right"

"Yeah"

"Good, after school meet me here and we can head on over to our temporary battle ground"

"Ok…"

"Good, now then. This may be sudden, but. How many spirits have you killed?"

"7 confirmed. Although I would count an eighth, I still can't confirm it. You?"

"29 if I remember correctly. I recently killed another spirit about a few days ago"

"Whoa! What rank were they?"

"Well the recent one I killed was around a rank A. But my previous ones were S and over"

"Cool…..I only killed Rank S and below" she said sadly. "I suck at killing spirits. I have encountered more than 7 but I have failed to kill them. I can't even consider myself as a spirit killer"

Moving closer to her, I lifted her chin up and looked at her with a happy smile. "Don't worry, I promise to train you to be a better spirit hunter. You bet on it" I said while patting her head.

"Really? You promise?" she asked excitedly.

"Well duh. You came all this way to train with me. I'm not about to let you leave with a bad score now am I?"

Seeing the excited look in her eyes, she was more less ready to take on the challenges that were coming her way.

"Thank you Tatsuya, thank you" she said and out of the blue hugged me.

Jesus Christ this girl has grip. But nonetheless, at least she's motivated. Better than nothing.

As we separated, I noticed her cheeks were red and she was doing her best hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry, I got carried away"

"Eh, I don't mind. At least you're motivated right?"

"Yup"

"Good. Although I have to ask. What makes you hate spirits so much? Why be a spirit hunter?"

"Well, my memory is hazy, but I lost my parents and friends to a spirit. And well, that's when I grew a large hatred for them. I tried to kill myself when I realised I became one of them. But then, I thought, why not use my powers for something else? So I decided to hunt spirits down as a job. Fortunately it isn't turning out to well"

"Well, you'll get there"

"You, how about you? What drives you to kill spirits?"

"Well, I normally don't have a driving force. But I kill spirits that have the desire to kill humans. So I do the sensible thing and put them down. That's all I really do basically"

"Wow, so you're like some hero huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'm a mercenary that kills for money. I usually get payed by Isaac whenever it's time to hunt spirits"

"Wow, were the same really"

"Yeah. Guess so"

"So how old are you?"

"17, you?"

"17"

I furrowed an eyebrow, I didn't believe her. "17? You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'll take your word. It's just that you look more mature and older"

"Really?" she said in shocked manner while her cheeks were flushing red.

"Yeah, I'm surprised"

"I have to say the same for you though, you look like you're at least 21"

"Wow" I said putting a hand to my chest. "I'm fucking old"

"Hahaha" she laughed.

"Are you always like this? Happy and stuff?"

"Most of the time. But whenever I see other spirits around, I tend to change my ways. You should see my other side sometime"

"How cold hearted are you?"

"Cold hearted enough to murder a village in cold blood"

"That's cute. I can do that with a city"

"Wow. Overkill much?"

"Nah"

"Wow, now I find you even more interesting"

"Well, yeah. Anyway, I think it's time to head back. We can talk later, let's finish school first shall we?" I said while opening the door for her.

"With pleasure" she said.

Closing the door, I followed her suite down the stairs and onto the second floor.

Jeez, seriously, why does she have a resemblance of Kurumi? Well aside from the red eyes and black hair, she has a some similarities to her. Let's hope she can live up to my combat expectations. Not that it's gonna be a fair fight. But, we'll see.

As the rest of the day dragged on, it was more or less your usual high school day. Doing work and sometimes coming back with work. However, since I completed those assignments ahead of time, I won't be touching any paperwork for a while.

As the bell rang signifying school has ended. Everyone casually filed out of their classrooms and made their way to their lockers and the exit. Walking to my locker, I threw my indoor shoes in and slapped my outdoor shoes in. Closing the door, I made sure the lock was secure. Turning, I bumped straight into someone without realising it.

"Oh sorry mate, didn't-Oh, Shidou, sorry pal"

"It's ok, I tend to get in other people's way too"

"Oh well, anyway, remember to practice those swings alright?"

"Yeah I will. Hey Tatsuya, can I ask something?"

"What?"

"The new girl, what do you think about her?"

"Think? Well, she seems friendly enough"

"I noticed you two talking happily during lunch. Friends already?"

"You could say that"

"Making any moves?"

"Nah, I'm still recovering pal"

"Oh, I see. Well, see you around"

"You too"

Leaving the locker area, I walked down the hall and towards the rooftop. Climbing up the flight of stairs, I made it quick and opened the roof door. Sure enough, Blake was already there waiting.

"Sorry I took so long. Ran into a friend. Anyway, what were you doing while I was gone?"

"Oh nothing much, just looking at the magnificent view" she said and looked out over the city.

"Yeah, quite the view" I mumbled to myself. "Anyway, you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, keep close then" I said before slowly taking off the ground.

Seeing Blake do the same, we both gained altitude before flying off into the sky. Keeping my speed to a cruising pace, I let Blake keep up while she admired the view.

"Whoa, look down there" she pointed.

Looking down, she was pointing at one of the Parks. This was the main public Park of Tenguu city since it was the only large one with a grandly decorated fountain.

"What happened there?" she pointed towards the destroyed DEM building.

"Oh, a battle took place there"

"What kind?"

"One between spirits and wizards"

"Wait, spirits teaming up and attacking a human infrastructure? What drove them to do that?"

"No, it wasn't like that. DEM planned to unleash a monstrous power. So we did the sensible thing and stopped them"

"What? You were there?"

"Yeah, I was the one that put down the spirit"

"What happened to the spirit that they captured? Did they torture it and experiment on it?"

"No, they inversed her"

"Wait, what?"

"Yep, they inversed her"

"I thought that sort of thing was impossible"

"It isn't, well. Depends on the user, sometimes they can, sometimes they can't"

"Oh, I see"

"Alright, we're over the water already. You ready to go higher?"

"Why?"

"Because, that's where your new home is and training ground will be"

"I don't get it"

"You wanna get there faster?"

"Well sorry, I can only fly so fast you know"

"*sigh* let's go" I said before grabbing her hand. "Hang on"

As she gripped my hand tightly in return, I picked up speed and rocketed towards the sky while breaking the sound barrier in the process. Breaking through the clouds, I spotted Evie in the distance and closed the range. Slowing my speed down, I looked at Blake who still had her eyes shut.

"Yo, you can open your eyes now"

As she opened her eyes, the first thing that came out of her mouth was a shocked gasp. She raised a hand and covered her mouth in awe. Her eyes danced around excitedly like she was a kid in a candy store and everything was free.

"No way…."

"Yes way"

"You have got to be kidding me…."

"Wanna get a closer look?"

She slowly nodded her head and we both glided over to the ship. As the carrier grew larger in size, it wasn't long before the thing loomed before us and casted a great shadow below. As Blake's head went in all directions, her eyes too darted from side to side as she analysed the ship like it was some sort of math formula.

"How…..Is this real?"

"Yeah, quite real"

"Can I…..Can I touch it?"

"Of course, the hell it's your new home"

As she placed a hand on the steel plate. She ran it up and down like it was some sort of animal. The carrier however, purred lowly.

"Alright, time to go on deck wall we?"

She only nodded silently in response. Hovering up, we both moved forward and landed on the middle of the main deck. Folding my arms, I watched as Blake paced around the deck like she was some sort of robot. She kept looking at the sky and back down. She even knelt down and felt the ground.

"Still not convinced?"

"No, I'm pretty much convinced"

"That's good too hear"

"This is so cool! I'm on a flying ship! How cool is that? Never have I thought I would actually be on one"

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to the lifestyle"

"Are you sure? You're not joking or anything? I am actually gonna live here like for the time being?"

"Yeah, besides. I renovated one of the quarters and converted it into a room just for you. It's the least I could do"

"Are you kidding?! You've done more than enough, this is like some fantasy dream come true!"

"Eh, don't mention it"

"So, when do we begin?"

"Right now would be good"

"Ok, let's do it then"

"You head on over to that side and I'll be here. I want to test your accuracy and see if it is as good as they say"

"Oh, guess I won't miss then"

"Don't hold back alright? I want to see you at full strength"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, very sure"

"Ok, don't blame me if you get hurt"

Taking up our respective positions, I changed from my shabby looking Raizen high uniform and into my combat outfit. Stretching myself, I watched as Blake gracefully transformed into her astral dress. Seeing the same outfit from the pictures yesterday, she no doubt looked stunning in it. Noticing something, I realised she also wore a black and white collar on her neck.

Jeez, I can notice something like that from this far. Wow, great going. Now then, since she's not going to hold back doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on her. I am not going to underestimate her accuracy, if the reports are true I'm not taking my chances.

"Kokabiel, I want to divert most of my energy to speed and senses. Leave the rest to offense"

"Why?"

"Cause, we're gonna go on the defensive here. We're gonna avoid those bullets of hers and test that accuracy. Then close in for close combat engagement"

"Isn't close combat her weakness?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm gonna make her train in that field the most. For now, we'll see that accuracy of hers"

Readying myself, I felt my senses spike up and my body jump fire up like a burning furnace. It was obvious I was being cautious here.

"Summon your angel, then we can begin"

"Ok" she called out. "Todesschuss!" she yelled while extending a hand. Soon out of nowhere, blue particles began to come together quickly and they formed one of the most biggest rifles I have ever seen in my life.

Holy shit! The reports weren't lying. That's a fucking Baher-23 Anti-Material rifle alright. Except that's the design, it's an angel, which means times 10 the power and times 20 the damage!

Without word, she aimed down the Scopes and chambered a round in. Readying my stance, I brought my fists up and put my senses on high alert.

BANG!

Without warning, the mighty gun roared and discharged a round. Before the sound even came, the round was no more than 2 feet in front of me and closing fast. Spotting it ahead of time, I was still caught off guard by it's speed. Doing a forward flip, I narrowly avoided the run as it whizzed past my left boot by a fraction of a hairs breath.

BANG!

Hearing another round being discharged, the bullet was already heading towards me.

Shit! The moment I complete this turn that bullet will either blow a hole in my stomach or rip my leg off. Fuck! They weren't kidding about her accuracy! But, I already know it's course and it's heading straight for me. I'm still airborne but not for long. I only have 1.34 seconds to react. When avoiding projectiles is your number one thing. I gotta thank Kokabiel for this skill.

Completing the turn, my reflexes boost kicked in and I did another turn and let the bullet whiz past my hair. Landing on the deck, my adrenaline was still going and hard. Panting furiously, I wasn't going to go down easily.

BANG!

As the round was upon me again before the noise was even heard, I quickly side stepped and let the powerful bullet rocket past me. The bullet went past me creating a sound of a whip cracking. Running forward, the gun discharged again and this time I was prepared. Reaching a hand out, I reinforced with my gravity sure making it near indestructible. As the bullet made it's way towards me, my right hand grabbed the bullet by the side and slowed it's magical velocity. Twirling around, I opened my hand looked at the large calibre round.

Sensing another bullet on the way, the round flew through the air straight towards my head. Putting up a shield, the bullet stopped dead in it's tracks and hovered in thin air.

"Wow these are really big" I exclaimed.

As she loaded another round, I ran forward and closed the distance real quick. Seeing that she had no choice but to fight in close combat, she dismissed her rifle and I watched it dematerialise only to turn into a large gunblade which was like more than 4 feet long with strange engravings on the blade. Reinforcing both of my hands, I summoned my axe pistols and leaped into the air.

CLANG

As our two weapons met, I used the free axe and attempted to cut her down. Seeing this, she jumped back and we both readied for another attack. Charging forward again, I swung at her lower legs and she successfully blocked it. Using the other axe, I brought down on her arm only for her to block the blade with the handle. Jumping back, she pointed the weapon at me and fired multiple shots. Twirling my pistols, I cut down three bullets and sliced the last one.

Running forward, I raised both weapons in a defensive manner in an attempt to let her do the strikes. Falling for my tactic, she swung first and brought down a good hit on my right pistol. Twirling my left one, I swung at her feet and she jumped up to avoid the blow. As she leaped into the air, her sword separated from my axe and I was open to attack. Or so she thought.

Bringing my left hand towards me, I blocked the deadly blow and pushed her back. Going on the offensive, I kept hacking and swinging at her. Keeping the pressure on, I used overwhelming force and pushed her back. Ducking from another blow, I holstered my left pistol and concentrated on my right. Blocking a parrying her gunblade, we both jumped back and she fired at me.

Blocking the rounds, I jumped towards her and our weapons gave off a spark. Blocking another blow, I reinforced my right hand and lured her into a trap. Making my guard look like it was down, I moved clumsily and did a twirl. Seeing the opportunity, she swung her gunblade at me not knowing she fell for my trap. Completing the twirl, I tossed my right hand pistol to my left and brought my reinforced right hand up. Catching the blade, I stopped the sword right in it's tracks. She gave off a startled yelp at my actions.

Grinning at her, I yanked the weapon out of her hand and sent a gravity wave pushing her back. Twirling the weapon in my hand, I threw it back to her and she caught it. Using the distraction, I infused a gravity bomb in my bullet and aimed the pistol at her. Firing the round went straight towards her. Raising her gunblade in defence, the bullet impacted on the blade which was enough.

Hearing her give a painful yelp, she was blasted back and was sent flying off the deck and disappeared out of sight.

"Umm….did I go too far?"

"Don't worry, she can fly right?"

"If she did then she probably would be back by now"

Sensing her body, she had already fallen beneath cloud belt and was heading straight for the water at high speeds.

Shit!

Running forward, I jumped off the deck and plummeted down towards the ground. Increasing the gravity pull, I picked up speed and broke the cloud barrier and spotted Blake tumbling in mid air unconsciously while plummeting straight towards the ocean. Picking up speed, I kicked my flight powers into effect and broke the sound barrier at that. Rocketing past her body, I slowed myself down and brought myself up to the same level as her.

Looking down, the ocean was no more than 40 meters below. Grabbing her, I pulled her in and secured her just in the nick of time before crashing into the water. Hovering above the waterline, the waves partially wet my boots. Checking her, I brushed her hair aside only to reveal an unconscious Blake. Finding no serious injuries, I flew back up towards the ship.

Wow, she still held on to her gunblade. She has quite the grip really. Note to self, don't shoot people with gravity bombs when they are close to edge of a ship. Results may end badly.

Hearing a groan come from her, I looked at her and she slowly opened her eyes. Lifting g her head up, she looked around with a confused look.

"Tatsuya? What happened? Why are we flying?"

"Um...how do I put it. You sort of fell off the ship during training"

"I did?"

"Don't you remember?"

"All I remember was a loud explosion and next thing you know my vision went black"

"Eh, I can't put it into detail. But I sort of sent an explosion your way"

"Are you mad? You trying to kill me or something?"

"No….it was an accident"

"I can't believe you'd do something like that during practice"

"What? It was an accident I swear"

"Fine, I'll believe you" she pouted although her cheeks had a hint of red on it.

Arriving on the deck, I gently set her down. Changing back into my school uniform, Blake did the same too.

"I still can't believe it"

"What?"

"You managed to dodge all my bullets. Never, ever has anyone dodged my bullets at all before"

"Wait, what about the other times when you ran into spirits you couldn't kill?"

"I was engaged in hand to hand combat. I know, I suck"

"No you don't. You're quite good. You managed to hold your own against me which is very surprising. Next time I should be more cautious. And by God! What sort of gun is that?!"

"What?"

"That rifle. I barely had time to react you know. Before the sound was even heard the bullet was upon me. That's like a mini railgun right there for crying out loud!"

"*giggles* glad you like it. It's quite the weapon"

"But wait, if that rifle is your angel, then what's your gunblade then?"

"Oh no, they're the same things. My angel can transform into any weapon that fires projectiles. And since a gunblade was one of my favourite weapons, I stuck with it"

"Don't change it. That weapon suits you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, with a little more training you'll be one hell of a fighter before you know it"

"You serious?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Real serious"

Seeing the smile on her face, she jumped up and down excitedly like she just received an award.

"Calm down Miss, that was just the first day"

"Yeah, Yeah, let me guess. Early training tomorrow?"

"Nah, when we get back. You already have the basics and have quite the skill in wielding that gun blade. I'd say your a skilled user. You just need some corrections that's all"

"What about my rifle shooting?"

"That….That is one of the best things I have ever seen. You're the first spirit that has given me a hard time in a sparring match. That's something you can be proud of"

"Oh my gosh…..really!?"

"Yep"

Watching her jump up in joy again, she was more or less happy with today's results.

"So happy about today's progress?"

"Yes, very" she nodded.

Opening the door, I gestured for her to walk right in. She bowed gracefully and walked through the door. Closing it shut, she waited for me patiently as I walked down the hall towards her. Walking up the stairs and turning through more halls, we eventually arrived at the bridge which was silent as usual. Hearing a gasp come from behind, I could only speculate Blake gaping at the sight.

"Whoa! It's like a base in here"

"Greetings sir. May I take it this is your apprentice?" Evie said.

"What?! You have a talking robot?"

"A.I to be exact. I have no physical body madam"

"Coooool"

"Alright, time to make introductions. Evie, this is Blake Osborn. She's our new guest and my apprentice. But we shan't treat her like that, instead we shall treat her like a family. I hope that room is ready"

"Greetings Blake. I am Evie, pleasure to meet you. I look forward to spending time with you on this new adventure. And for the room, yes sir. It is done"

"Hi Evie, nice to meet you too. What room Tatsuya?" turning towards me.

"Remember how I said I renovated a crews quarters into a room? Yeah, come with me. I'll show you the way. Make sure to remember it"

"Ok"

Exiting the bridge, we made a right and went down a couple of steps. Arriving on the same floor as my quarters, we headed in the opposite direction and continued down the hall. Stopping at the end, I opened the door and motioned for her to step in. Hearing a squeal come from her, I poked my head through.

The room itself was grandly decorated and had neatly decorated walls. The floor was lined with a soft carpet capable of sleeping on. It had two closets and a door leading to a bathroom. It also had a desk and bookshelves. Even a shoe rack was placed near the corner. The bed itself was a queen sized bed layered with the most beautifully decorated sheets. The bed itself was soft, I had no clue what it was made out of. But knowing Evie, she likes to spoil people.

"Oh my God!" she squealed while rolling on the bed. "This is so soft!"

"Having fun?"

"Definitely!" she said and hopped off the bed and ran towards me. She embraced me again for the second time this day and that sort of made my cheeks turn red. "Thank you. I really mean it. This is the nicest thing anybody could ever do for me"

"Don't thank me, thank Evie. She did the work"

"Still. I want to thank you. I'll thank Evie later when we return"

"Eh, sure. As long as you like it. It's fine by me"

"Like it? I love it!" tightening her grip around me which nearly squeezed the air out of me.

"Can you let go now?...I….have no air *gasp*..."

"Oh sorry" she said while letting go.

"Now I know where that grip comes from" I said while catching my breath.

"Anyway, place your bag down where ever and settle in. I'll be back later"

"No, I want to explore more"

"Well, there's nothing much to see here. Just the lounge room and the bridge"

"You have a lounge room?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go!" she said while tugging my hand and leading me away from her room. Closing the door on the way out, we jogged down the hall and went up the stairs and onto the bridge.

"Where is it?"

"Just go through that door and make a right. Not to hard to miss, you go and see what you want to get. The fridge is open and well, I wonder if Evie made anything"

"I did sir. Check the oven"

"Cool!" she said before disappearing through the door.

Shaking my head, I moved over to my chair and leaned on it. Looking out the large view port, the moon light rained down on the deck. Walking around the place, I checked the monitors for any interesting news.

"Evie, did you prepare clothes for her?"

"Already did. All she has to do is scan them that's all"

"Good enough. How are we on fuel?"

"For the aircraft? About a year's worth left"

"I see. Anyway, keep up the good work"

"Will do sir"

Walking around some more, I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder. Putting a hand on the spot, I massaged the spot and groaned in pain. Changing into my normal clothes, I simply wore a shirt and track pants. Looking at my right hand, I removed the bandage only to reveal a deformed skin. Disposing the bandage, I pulled out new ones and some disinfectant ointment. Applying the ointment, I wrapped the bandage around my hand and firmly tied it. Putting the supplies back, I rested my hand on my left shoulder.

"Tatsuya! There's Steak in here! Grilled steak!" Blake called out.

"Yeah, munch down as much as you want. Don't hold back"

"If you say so"

Hearing footsteps approach me. Blake appeared through the door carrying two cans of coke.

"Here" tossing one can to me.

Catching it, I simply opened it and heard the satisfying pop. Taking a sip, I calmed myself down.

"Hey Blake, why don't you change into some clothes? Evie has got some prepared for you. Thank her"

"Really? Thank you Evie" she bowed towards the monitor.

"No need Blake. Just head to your room and follow my instructions"

"Ok"

As Blake happily made her way out of the bridge, I sat down in my chair and drank my coke. After a few minutes, I heard humming coming from the doors. As Blake stepped through, my jaw dropped open as she was wearing a simple black dress. The simplicity alone made her stand out of the crowd.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning is what I'd say"

Seeing her cheeks go red, she his her face using her hair. Giggling at the sight, I simply turned back towards the view port. Deciding it was time for chow, I got up and brought my half empty coke can with me. Walking no more than 5 feet, a sharp jab was felt on my left shoulder and I instantly went down to my knees and towards the ground. Dropping the coke can, I clenched my left shoulder in pain and started panting hard.

"Oh my God! Tatsuya! Are you okay?!" Blake asked scrambling towards me.

"Of course I ain't okay. Help me over to my chair please"

"Ok"

As I placed an arm around her neck, she slowly moved me towards my chair.

"Set me down here, should be enough"

Coming with the order, I was set down and I still clenched my shoulder in pain.

"What do I do? Is there an open wound? Where are your medical supplies?"

"There are a couple of Bandages in that drawer over there" I pointed.

As she moved quickly towards the drawer, she opened it and pulled out the bandages and disinfectant ointment.

"All right, where's the pain?"

"Hang on a sec"

Removing my shirt, it already had a spot of blood on it. Looking at my bandage, it was already drenched in blood.

Shit! The wound must've reopened during combat. Fuck, I pushed myself too hard. Ah well, I've been through worse.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding real bad"

"Well yeah, get this thing off please"

Removing my hand, I let Blake remove the bandage slowly. Revealing the bullet hole, the skin hadn't fully healed and the wound had reopened. Blake however, remained calm and began cleaning the blood up with the bandages. Applying the disinfectant ointment, I let out a painful groan as the thing burned my skin to damnation.

"This is my fault isn't it?" she said softly while applying the bandage.

"Nah, I just didn't take proper care of myself. Don't blame yourself"

"I should. That fight reopened these wounds"

"Don't, just don't alright? Don't worry too much about me. I've been through worst"

"There, all done" she said as the finishing touches were made.

Moving my left shoulder, I felt a small tinge of pain every time I moved it in a different direction. But hey, better than nothing right?

"I know it shouldn't be my business, but what happened to you? You have another bandage on you stomach and on your right hand. What sort of fight did you get into?"

"Well…..let's just say I got on the wrong side of a woman. The results, well…..this" I pointed at the marks.

"Oh, I see" she said while putting the leftover bandages back and disposing the old ones.

Getting up, I let out a tired groan and stretched my muscles. Scratching my head, I looked at Blake only to find her staring at me. Seeing that I caught her staring, her cheeks went red and she looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well…..it's just that I haven't seen such a ripped body before. You're quite muscular yet don't seem like it"

"Eh, I don't work out much. But yeah, at least I got abs. That's something the other guy dreamed of in class"

"I see"

"Go clean your hands. Can't have you walking around with my blood on your hands now can I?"

Complying with my orders, she disappeared through the door before reappearing again. Turning around, I walked through the door and Blake simy followed. Entering the lounge, I sat on the counter while Blake sat on the table.

"You eaten already?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Eh, I'll probably get what's left"

"Wait a bit" she said.

Staying in my spot, she pulled out a plate and opened the oven and pulled out the grilled steak she mentioned.

Where the hell does Evie keep a barbeque?

As she slid the meal over, I munched on it and finished it in one swing. Licking my fingers, I moved over to the sink and washed my hands. Moving over to my liquor storage, I poured myself some vodka and brought the bottle with me to the counter.

"Want some?"

"Nah, don't drink"

"Ok"

Taking a swig of my drink, we both sat in silence in the lounge and the clock ticked by in the background. Finishing my drink, I poured another round and downed it too.

"You're quite young to start drinking"

"Eh, been doing it for quite some time now. I just drown my sorrows and despairs with it. Helps you know"

"Men *sigh* men will be men"

"Eh. So, what do you think about your classmates?"

"They're fine, really friendly"

"I see"

"Although why do a bunch of girls wrestle around that guy with purple hair?"

"You mean Shidou? That guys has a living harem you know"

"He does? How'd he manage that?"

"Well he saved those girls there"

"Saved?"

"Ever heard of sealing a spirit's power?"

"No"

"Well, I don't know what the guy is. But he says he's human and I'm having a hard time believing that. But he has the ability to seal up a spirit's power. Some of the girls that hang around him have their powers sealed up"

"So, they don't have access to their powers anymore?"

"Not really, if the spirit gets emotionally affected. Her powers will flow right back towards her"

"So they must be kept happy at all times?"

"Yeah basically"

"Sounds risky to me"

"Well so far it's worked. The girls seem to enjoy themselves as normal humans. Guess life gave them a second chance"

"Well good for them"

"Good for them"

As silence came down again, the him of the repulsor engines filled the quiet halls as they powered up and down.

"What are your abilities Tatsuya?"

"Abilities?"

"Powers"

"Well, I can control gravity which branches off into more categories. But I control gravity to its full extent. Aside from that, I have picked up skills such as projectile absorption, although from any sort of attack. Magical or normal, also magic beams. I can also absorb a spirits mana and magic and turn it into my own mana. Aside from that, that's basically it. How about you?"

"Wow….I just...wow. For me? You already know that I have excellent marksmanship due to my angel. Aside from the basic enhancements. I can shape shift, although I must see my target. I can also generate objects but on a low scale. And lastly I can do a bit of levitation. Not by much, but I can lift a plane or two"

"Well, that's powerful enough in my book. Your accuracy is what makes you dangerous. Keep it that way"

"I will"

"Anyway, it's about bed time. You should sleep. I don't want to go through the trouble of waking you up"

"Hahaha, relax, you won't have too"

Placing the glass in the sink, I kept the vodka bottle properly and walked back to the bridge. Seeing Blake stand there looking outside, I tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to go to sleep politely.

"I will, don't you stay up late too"

"Eh? I'm a captain of this vessel. I must make sure it stays airborne before going to sleep"

"I know"

"Goodnight Blake"

"Goodnight. Oh wait, I have one thing"

"What?"

"Lean in closer for a second"

Bending lower, I expected her to whisper in my ear. What happened next was something that kept me awake for a long time.

Without word, Blake planted a long and passionate kiss on my cheek. Freezing at the action, I simply stood there eyes widened in surprise. As she departed, I looked at her and she simply smiled.

"That's for saving me earlier on" she winked before skipping off to bed.

Rubbing the spot where she kissed me, I stared out the viewport into the night like a robot.

What just happened?

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, any ideas on what spirit rank Blake should be? I really have no clue.**


	26. Chapter 26

"You're up early" I said while sipping my coffee.

"I'd have to say the same for you" she said tiredly.

"Eh, I'm doing my usual monitoring of work"

"Watching planes take off?"

"Not surprised?"

"Believe me, I am. I didn't think on that you would have planes on this thing. Let alone massive guns"

"It's all about security reasons. Of course, planes are obsolete in this manner. A wizard or AST member can easily defend themselves from missiles and what not. The only hope of a fighter jet surviving is through it's speed. But that won't save it #

a dogfight"

"So what do you need them for anyway when they are that obsolete?"

"Lets just say that they have their uses. I mean, these jets can carry payloads enough to decimate a city or a portion of it. Faster than an AST soldier could do"

"I see. Have you ever tried that?"

"Yeah, once and it was proven. Remember that destroyed DEM building? Yeah, they launched a shit load of Bandersnatches and were decimated quickly"

"Bandersnatches? You mean those ugly looking robots?"

"Yeah. Them"

"Oh, those things give me the creeps"

Looking at the time, it was already half past five in the morning. Rubbing my eyes, I stifled a yawn and slumped down in my chair. Finishing my coffee, I placed the empty mug in my holder and relaxed.

"Where can I get coffee?"

"Lounge room. You know how to use a coffee machine right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know very well. DEM has their own machines"

As she disappeared out of sight, I stood up and walked over to my quarters. Opening the door with a creak, I closed it and opened the bathroom door. Opening the faucet, I splashed my face with cold water which immediately woke me up. Grabbing a towel, I wiped my face thoroughly. Looking at the mirror, I swear I spotted Kurumi behind me. Spinning around, I only met a wall.

Jeez, I must be hallucinating. Pull it together mate. You're not crazy, just tired. Even though you had plenty of sleep.

Hanging the towel, I walked out and headed straight for the bridge again. Stepping inside, Blake was already sitting down in one of the seats and was quietly drinking her own mug of coffee.

"Enjoy your sleep?"

"Yeah, it was so good"

"Well, as long as you enjoyed it. No problems with me"

"How about you?"

"Eh, it was pretty good. At least I didn't roll off the bed"

Hearing her laugh, she obviously imagined me laying on the floor while sleeping in an awkward position.

"Who else knows about that?"

"What?"

"Your wounds"

"No one in particular. Just Evie, well, she figured half of it out so I might as well just have told her"

Hearing the sound of a cup being put down, I assumed she was simply tired of holding it. Hearing footsteps however, I thought she was going to the toilet or something. Feeling my chair turn, Blake instantly sat down on my lap and looked at me withba dead serious look.

"Um…..Blake, what are you doing?"

"Tell me. What happened"

"What if I choose not to?"

"Then maybe, I might have to do it the hard way" she said in a more seductive tone.

"Oh for fucks sake, please get off" I begged.

"Not unless you tell me what happened"

"Ok fine, just get off please. It's getting awkward here"

Watching her smirk at my response, she leaped into the air and did a backflip at that before landing on the ground near her seat.

"Now then, what did you do?" her eyes danced around like it was the biggest secret ever told to her.

"Well. First things first. Do you know about the spirit nightmare?"

"No, not personally. I have heard Mister Westcott say that name though"

"Ok, quick history lesson"

Moving over to the monitor, I brought up the file database on Kurumi and displayed various different reports on her from the past until the very recent ones.

"That's her? What's with the-her eyes….it's a clock"

"Yeah, anyway. This girl here, is called Nightmare. Or rather, Kurumi Tokisaki. She is one of the most dangerous spirits out there to date with the one of the most highest kill counts under her name"

"How many has she killed?"

"She has killed over 10,000 people through non-spatial quake methods. That alone puts her as the most wanted spirit on every defence force's list. Currently the AST is on high alert, but have no way to eliminate her. Every time she dies, she simply comes back again"

"For someone who looks like a innocent person, my mind has quickly changed about her"

"You're not surprised by the fact she has killed over 10,000 people?"

"I am, it makes me sick too. That bitch needs to die"

"Well, moving on. She has an angel that can manipulate time. Basically giving her the ability to break the fourth wall if she wishes too. However, she is only restricted to twelve abilities since the angel is a clock. And a clock only has twelve numbers. But that is something you shouldn't take lightly. Anyway, one of the numbers grants her the ability to make clones, therefore killing her is high impossible unless you find the host"

"Have you found the real one?"

"Of course"

"Did you kill her?"

"Can I continue?"

"Sorry"

"Ahem. Anyway, this girl here can manipulate time and alter the events from the past and future. Although it comes at a very big price. Whenever she uses her angel it takes up her life force, or time as she calls it"

"So if she uses too much she basically dies from it's usage"

"Yeah, it eats away at your lifespan until you have no more years left to live or even seconds"

"What does this have to do with the killings?"

"Naturally you need food to survive right? Food replenishes your body and keeps you going. Human lives are her food source. She feeds on them and that's what fuels her time"

"This girl really is sick"

"Yeah, and well. That's the short crappy explanation on my part. The reason why I have these wounds? Well, it went like this. She fell in love with me and chased me around like a mad dog. Eventually, I gradually accepted her and well. I too fell in love with her. And so, the story of me living with a psychopathic killer began. Usually on our first days being together, there were a few misunderstandings and mishaps. But eventually they were cleared up. So life was going normally, we had fun, did things together. Fought together, all that sort of shit. Then one day, I was pulled out on a mission. The events that happened before the mission began was the destruction of the DEM Japanese branch building. Prior to that, Kurumi here had a bit of a disliking towards Mr. Westcott. And I forgot to mention, she is very protective around me. More or less, if I drop out of sight she goes berserk. Yeah, stalker much. Anyway, when I left for the mission, I didn't tell her for fearing she might disapprove of such act. But I am very obedient especially when you tell me to kill a spirit that decided to rampage in a civilian area," catching my breath, I swallowed some saliva before continuing, "So after I killed the spirit and received my cash. I went home and decided to continue my life. Fortunately, I found no traces of Kurumi when I returned. So I decided to wait for her. It wasn't until the next day however, I was walking back from school that I got knocked out and was dragged somewhere. When I woke up, I met a very angry Kurumi and things went south real quick. I attempted to talk to her in hopes of clearing everything up. What I got was a words that destroyed my innards and shattered my heart rendering me completely vulnerable. She knew my very weakness and used it. So, next thing you know, we broke up and I received a pounding of bullets to my body from multiple guns. I was literally useless at that time, so before she was about to eat me and continue on with her sporadic life, I teleported away only to appear over a forest and fall to my painful demise. And now, I am still recovering from that mess. And by the way, I had way more bullet holes that the ones you saw yesterday. Luckily my angel patched me up real good. If not, well, I would be lying dead in a forest right now"

Finishing my summary, I looked at Blake who simply stared at me with wide eyes and her jaw slightly open. She closed her mouth and rubbed her forehead like she just heard a very complex math equation.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You went out with a woman that killed over 10,000 people and you we're okay with that? And not only that, you loved her so much but couldn't tell her you were going on a mission for Isaac? If you just told her, she wouldn't have hated you"

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I was dumb. I had to admit it. I was dumb. I didn't think straight. I know the many errors I did and they still haunt me like ghost of the past. She haunts me every now and then after I moved on. But hey, that's life. Move on, don't dwell on the past. It'll only cause more trouble for you in the long run"

"*sigh* I can't believe someone like you could make such irrational decisions. Then again, guys will be guys. Even if they are as smart as they seem, they tend to Fuck up now and then"

"I know, I made some stupid decisions. Although the recent one must've been the most stupidest one I have ever made"

Watching her stand up, she walked over to me with an angry look. Looking at her, I simply made a poker face and expected her to rant about my actions.

 _SLAP_!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked while rubbing my left cheek.

"That was for your irrational and stupid decisions that you have made" she said angrily. Expecting her to yell some more, she leaned in closer and planted a kiss on my cheek on the same spot she hit me earlier on. "And that was for hitting you"

Rubbing the spot, I felt myself blush at the action.

"Alright, I'll be preparing for school. You should do the same" she said and strolled out of the bridge.

Looking at the time, it was almost seven already. Heeding her advice, I exited the bridge and darted for my quarters. Stepping out the shower, I quickly dried myself and put on my Raizen high uniform. Combing my hair, I made sure not to look like some haggard douche who came from the streets. Exiting my quarters, I headed straight for the lounge room for breakfast. Entering, Blake was already busy eating her breakfast of sandwich with various fields such as hot dogs and eggs and even Bacon. Having the same as her, I devoured two whole sandwiches stuffed with bacon and egg.

Cleaning myself up, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag. Brushing my teeth again, I waited at the exit for Blake.

"Come on Blake, we still gotta fly there you know"

"Coming!" she yelled from the other side.

As she clamoured down the steps in her sneakers, she looked the same as before when she first entered class.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Opening the door, I let her step out and shut it. As the two of us broke into a run while carrying our bags, we leaped off the deck and plunged into a dive towards the clouds below. Kicking our flight powers into effect, we rapidly flew through the clouds and descended upon the city. Arriving on the rooftop of the school unnoticed.

"Well that was fun" she said happily.

"Just try not yell too much or else you might gather attention" I said while opening the door.

"Thanks" she said while walking past.

Closing the door, we slowly made our way to class.

"Blake, you can speak English right?"

"Yes, quit fluently really. Why? You can speak English too?"

"Yep"

"Come on, let me hear it"

"Well I'm speaking English now am I?" I said in my normal English accent"

"Sounds European. British?" she said in English.

"A bit, yours sounds American"

"It is. That's where I first picked up this language"

"Oh I see. Want to continue talking English and troll our classmates?"

"I'd like to see if they understand us"

"Maybe one of them might"

Opening the door, the classroom was half empty as it was still a bit early. Sitting down in our respective seats, I pulled out my notes and began scanning them from yesterday's lesson. Looking at Blake, she was doing the same only she was filing her nails at the same time. Shaking my head, I returned to my task at hand.

As the day dragged on the usual routine of learning, I kept my eye on Blake for any mishaps. Sure I was bit cautious, it there is a live walking spirit in a class full of humans. That is something you should be wary off. Strangely enough, I'm surprised the AST hasn't made a nice to capture her. But then again, we take off into the wind before they even realise it.

As lunch time started, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Shidou looking at me with a worried expression.

"I need to talk to you for a bit"

"Where?"

"Follow me"

Standing up, I followed Shidou outside. Walking down the halls, we somehow ended up in an empty hallway devoid of students.

"What did you drag me out here for?"

"It's Blake"

"What about her?"

"Reine just told me she is a spirit. Is it true?"

"Well…"

"Come on, answer me"

"Yeah, why?"

"So it is true. I figured since you're the closest one to her. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, best if it was a secret. Besides, I've got watch over her"

"Do you realise what you're doing?"

"I do, no need for you to go in and be a hero. Blake has full control over her powers. I have placed my full trust in that. Besides, she hasn't caused a single spatial quake"

"Yet"

"Dude. Trust me, she has better control over anyone of the girls you have sealed"

"I hope you're right"

"Dude, it's okay. Trust me, I know what I am doing"

"Fine, but if something bad happens. I'm putting the blame on you"

"Sure"

As Shidou straightened his jacket, he walked off with a half worried expression down the hall and made a right. Going back to the classroom, I sat down at my table and pulled out my lunch.

"Where'd you go?"

"Toilet"

"Ah, I see" she said between mouthfuls.

*after school

"Come on Blake, don't wanna be late for training" I said while looking at her put on her outdoor shoes.

"Hang on a sec will ya?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ai said.

Realizing that we have been speaking English the whole time, I blankly stared at her.

"Nothing Ai, just talking that's all" Blake said.

Walking down the hall, Blake followed suite behind me. As we broke into a run towards the roof, we laughed occasionally on the way up. Breaking through the door, I secured my bag before taking off. Seeing Blake do the same, we both took off at the same time and rocketed towards the carrier.

Thank the stars it's Friday. Only two more weeks until October and then Halloween. Ah, two weeks left to train Shidou. Blake wouldn't be a problem since she'll be hanging around for awhile. Guess I'd better get creative with those gravitons, time to make that clone.

Landing on the deck, we both entered the ship and placed our belongings in the lounge room before going back outside. Looking at the sun, it was already setting and night wasn't far behind. Silently nodding to each other we both took up our respective positions on each end of the deck and transformed into our astral dresses and combat outfit.

*4 hours later

"Jesus, that was something intense" I said tiredly.

"Yeah, no shit" she said while panting hard.

"I have to admit, you have improved quite a lot. You were this close to landing a bullet on me. Your gunblade techniques have improved ten fold as well"

"Yeah, all thanks to you. I didn't know I could do so much with my gunblade"

"No worries. Good news. Rest for tomorrow, you earned it. Next day after tomorrow train again, this time we'll take it up a notch"

"I've noticed something. You haven't summoned your angel at all"

"What for? It would seem unfair, my angel is only used during real time battles. The sheer power it contains is enough to decimate cities and maybe even countries. Not suitable for sparring matches"

"I see"

"Come on, let's head on in" I said while tapping her shoulder.

Standing up, I helped Blake get to her feet. As she struggled to stand, she used her gunblade as a walking stick to stabilize herself.

"That thing sure seems handy"

"Never have I thought I would use like this though"

"Hey, there will always be a time like that"

Opening the door, she walked on in and I closed it. Guiding her up the stairs, we proceeded to the lounge room immediately. As Blake collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh, I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of water. Downing the contents, I gasped for air and poured another glass. Finishing the glass in one go, I poured another glass. Finishing it in rapid succession again, I slammed the glass down and let out a groan. Looking at Blake, she was tired as marine running from Afghanistan to Russia. Getting a clean glass, I poured her some water.

Moving over to her, I handed the glass to her.

"Thanks" she said softly and began drinking the thing in one go.

Grabbing the jug, I refilled the glass again and she finished it again. Removing the lid from the jug, I grabbed her cup and gave her the jug instead. Wearing a smug look on my face, she gave a wry smile and drank everything inside the jug. Finishing the last drop, she handed the jug to me and I placed it in the dishwasher. Hearing the oven and microwave ding, I opened the microwave only to find food inside. Opening the oven, I found Burger steaks inside which was odd.

Hey? These steaks are fried. Don't tell me the oven is a fucking multipurpose cooker.

Pulling the food out with a tray, I sat it down on the table. Grabbing the rice, I simply placed it down with the Burger steaks and with the steak from yesterday only reheated and re-cooked. Sitting on the counter, I buried my head in my hands. Eating movement from behind, Blake was already munching down her meal. Spotting the bread in the corner, I grabbed two slices and placed the Patty in the middle.

Fuck this, this already filling.

Hearing a ding from the P.A speaker, Evie's voice came through.

"Sir, urgent call incoming"

Oh great, better see who it is.

Stepping onto the bridge, the first thing that caught my eye was the monitor displaying a call from Isaac Westcott.

I furrow an eyebrow. "What the hell does he want?"

"Sir should I accept?"

"Do it"

As the call patched through, Isaac's voice filled the room like a plague going through a village.

"Ah Ghost my friend, sorry for the rude awakening but I need to ask you a favour"

"What the hell is it now Isaac?"

"If you would may, I need you to intercept a shipment for me"

"You want me to assault a human target?"

"Not you, you and Blake. I have decided that you two will become a team. And that's final. Anyway, I need you to intercept this specific ship off the coast of Okinawa. That ship is carrying precious cargo and I want it dead"

"What's in the box?"

"It's a artificial spirit. Half complete though. Failed experiment. The JGDSF are gonna claim rights to that ship soon and I need you to get their grubby hands off it"

"Loose ends I see"

"Forget that, that spirit needs to die. It's a dangerous walking weapon and God knows what the Japs will do to it. I need that thing dead, whatever method you choose. Sink the whole ship if you want, that thing is an illegal alien now"

"Is it guarded?"

"Yes, but the most of the guards are using crappy CR-units and wiring suits"

"Alright, I'll do it now then?"

"Of course! Just kill that bastard of a spirit. I have already transferred the money. Get it done" he said anxiously before the call went dead.

"So we're going then?"

Turning around, Blake was already standing there still in her astral dress.

"Yes, prep yourself, this will be our first op. We'll be running into grunts, nothing we can't handle. We better make this attack quick before the AST show up. If they do, then things are bound to go south soon"

"I hear ya, so what, kill 'em all?"

"Yeah, no survivors"

"But they're humans"

"Playing with dangerous things. Nah, don't think so. If that crate they're moving is as volatile as they say, then no survivors must be left. Sink the ship if we have too"

"Alright, I guess I'll be sniper?"

"Yep, you cover me while I get in close and secure the cargo. All you have to do is take care of cheeky stranglers"

"No problem. I won't fail you"

"That's what I'd like to hear" I said with a smile. "Evie, prep the hornets, I want an airstrike on that ship and I want it at the bottom of the ocean"

"Will do sir"

Looking at Blake, she loaded the last bullets into her gunblade and rested it on her shoulders. Moving to a drawer, I pulled out two standard encrypted ear pieces and tossed one to Blake.

"Keep in contact, don't lose it"

"I won't" she said as she adjusted it in her ear.

As the two of us exited the bridge and walked outside, the clouds rumbled and the rain started coming down on the deck. Looking at each other, we both nodded and took off into the distance. As the rain hammered us through our flight, we steadily kept our pace and made it a thing to not lose sight of each other. Banking down lower, I spotted Okinawa island to the far left. Looking around, I spotted boats but weren't off cargo ship sizes. Stopping in mid air, I panned around the ocean until I spotted a lone cargo ship in the far distance. Using my senses, I detected a large energy signature coming from the ship.

Rocketing towards it, I came in high and avoided the spot lights it had. Landing on the forward bridge, I scanned the top for any guards. Seeing a lone guard walk around, I silently sneaked up to him and snapped his neck. Hiding the body out of plain sight, I looked over the rest of the ship and found multiple containers. There were at least more than 20 guards patrolling the place which meant stealth was near damn impossible.

As Blake landed on the roof, she was already holding her Anti-Material rifle instead of her gunblade. She walked over to me and placed the rifle down and went into a prone position.

"Alright, you see all these targets?"

"Yeah, all 34 four of them. There are some at the back which counts as 38"

"Wow, already?"

"It's something my angel is also good at"

"Good"

Using my senses, I sensed nothing at the bottom of the ship which was odd enough. It was easy enough to find the crate in which the spirit was in however. A large blue container that was bigger than the rest. It sat in the middle of the ship and was tied down by chains instead of straps.

"I got the cargo. You deal with the pest on top"

"I guess you'll be handling the ones near the cargo then?"

"Yep, go loud. Screw stealth" I said before leaping over the railings and down onto the catwalk.

Landing on a unfortunate guard below me. My sheer weight and strength alone squashed him into an oblivion. Hearing the guards yell, the spot lights fell onto me and lit me up like the fourth of July. Hearing 5 loud consecutive bangs however, the second bridge exploded and screams of those inside could be heard. As guards all over the ship scrambled for their weapons, I used my charge ability and appeared right next to guard on the other platform. Snapping his neck, I picked up his gun and fired it at the next guard who put up a territory. Infusing the bullets with gravity however, they tore through his territory like cheese. Turning around, another guard was there. Pulling the trigger, the gun only gave a _click_. Hearing a loud bang, the guys head instantly disappeared from oblivion and his body was sent flying over the railings.

Jumping down onto the deck, I ran forward and did a powerslide avoiding a hail of bullets. Summoning my pistols, I fired at my targets and watched them drop. Throwing my right pistol at a distant guard, the axe buried itself in his leg. Throwing my other pistol, this time it buried itself in his head. Returning them to me, I looked at the catwalk and watched as a guard got his lower half blown off and his other half falling to it's demise. Moving to the crater, Blake's rifle could be heard firing non-stop. As a guard came around the container, I pulled him in and snapped his neck. Another guard came around and I fired a round into his belly and sent him sprawling to the ground. As another guard tried to swing his sword at me. I caught the blade and snapped the weak machinery. Grabbing his neck, I crushed every bone in it.

Dropping the body, I heard Blake fire the last round that would be heard on this mission.

"How many?"

"29 shots fired. All hits. No misses"

"You never miss"

"That's true"

Snapping the locks on the container, I heaved the door open. I was not expecting to see a hulking deformed ugly looking troll inside however. Bracing myself for impact, I was sent crashing into the nearby containers and many more. Recovering from the hit, I pushed the boxes out of my way and leaped into the air. Looking at the ugly thing, it only wore ragged shorts and carried a huge wrecking ball.

That's a spirit? The Fuck? Looks nothing like one. Is this what happens when experiments go wrong? Oh well, time to take it down.

Charging forward, I dodged the heavy wrecking ball and leaped upwards to the monster's face. As the monster swung a hand to swat me, I dodged it and sent a fist flying straight for his face. Sending the thing stumbling back, it let out an angry roar. Obviously it wasn't pleased.

Well, I'm surprised it survived that punch. That's some tough skin son.

As the monster glared at me, I readied my fists for another strike. However, I was cut short and had to duck to duck to one side as the beast unleashed red laser beams from it's eyes. Recovering from the blast, I raised my hands and blocked the second blast as he fired at me. As the beam died down, the monster dropped it's wrecking ball and soon both of it's hand charged up a laser beam attack. Putting a barrier up, the monster unleashed it's fury on me and I took the hits.

Recovering from the heavy attack, the beast gave up trying to destroy me and instead took off into the sky at high speeds.

"Blake, do you have a lead?"

"Yeah, he's moving real fast"

"Do you have a shot?"

"Yeah"

"Take it"

BANG!

No sooner than I gave the order, Blake's rifle discharged in the distance I saw the clouds part by the bullet. Hearing a painful roar come from above, I looked up and saw a giant object falling rapidly. Standing back, the hulking beast crashed down into the deck and was sent below to the empty storage holds leaving a huge hole in the middle of the ship. Peeking into the hole, I picked up a flashlight and shone it down. Sure enough the beast was laying there, but with a large hole in it's chest.

"Did I get it?"

"Course you did. It far from dead"

"Yay"

"Evie, run a direct air strike now. I want this ship at the bottom. Use all their payloads if it's necessary"

"Will do sir"

Flying back up to the platform, Blake dismissed her rifle and took off into the air with me. As we were flying away the sound of F/A-18 hornets filled the rainy sky as they soared around the place. Hearing a loud explosion, we both looked back as the ship was peppered with missiles and erupted in flames. Picking up the pace, the ship was sunk within minutes and the jets returned home leaving only a fiery wreck.

Arriving back on the carrier, we both dried ourselves and changed into different clothing.

"A toast to Blake, for successfully completing her first mission. Congratulations, welcome to the spirit hunters" I said raising a glass of vodka.

"Spirit hunters?"

"Eh, shabby name. But gets the job done"

"I think it fits"

"Congratulations, that was your eighth spirit kill"

"Thanks to your training"

"Your accuracy is something I didn't train. You should thank yourself"

"I never miss"

"Keep it that way. And by the way, you can have the cash that Isaac transferred. Take it all, you need it more than I do"

"Really?!"

"Yeah"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" she squealed.

"Yeah. Now go do whatever. There ain't no school tomorrow. Just the weekend. You want to anything?"

"Not really. How about showing me around the city?"

"That could work. Wanna head to the park before then the mall?"

"Yeah, could work"

"Alright. Should work then. Best to relax than work"

"Yeah, I'll go shower now. Remove this stench of rain water"

As she left the bridge, I simply sat there quietly and enjoyed my drink.

Ah, job well done I would say. No Fuck ups no interference. Just as planned, aside from the troll breaking loose. It wasn't a big deal to begin with. At least Blake enjoyed her time and racked up another kill. She's doing real fine now.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ah the fresh air is so great!" Blame exclaimed as she happily twirled around arms stretched.

"Eh, less pollution. Although can't say the same for America"

"True, I couldn't even see the sky at night"

"That bad Eh?"

"Yep, couldn't stand it"

"Well, that's the joy of city life. You ever tried living in the countryside?"

"No, but I would like to try"

"Well, someday you might"

Walking through the park, the place was fairly quiet even though it was weekend. Looking at Blake, she wore a short black skirt with a striped grey and black blouse coupled with a one-button yellow jacket with the sleeves rolled up. To be honest, I sometimes couldn't help but stare. As for me, I simply wore blue skinny jeans with a red shirt. Normally I would be wearing a jacket, but in this case, fuck it.

"Lets sit down for a bit?" she said pointing to a nearby bench.

"Sure, whatever you say"

As Blake sat down on the bench, I walked over to the vending machine and bought two drinks. Handing her one, I sat down next to her and simply drank my drink. Leaning forward, I stared at the fountain which contained some cheeky ducks swimming around in it.

Jesus Christ, why do I feel tense around her? It's like I'm more or less afraid of her. Or rather, I feel like we shouldn't even be together.

"Do you ever do this sort of thing?" she asked.

"What?" I said.

"Going out. Enjoying life"

"Sometimes. But naturally I feel lonely doing it. It isn't fun doing things alone. I have to admit that"

"Same, it's boring without friends. Although, how do you feel about my company?"

"You? Well, I feel better to say the least. It's nice to talk to someone else for a change. Usually I talk to Evie or my angel, but sometimes they don't live up to my expectations"

"Oh, I feel sorry for your loneliness"

"Eh, I usually don't care. Most of the time it's better to be lonely. But sometimes it isn't"

"Is that why you're such a shady guy?"

"Dunno"

"I see" she nodded slowly. "Do you ever rely on people?"

Leaning back on the bench, I scratched my chin and pondered at her question. "No, sometimes. But usually they end up relying on me. And well, when people rely on me to do a job, I usually do it"

"I see, that means I can rely on you to make me become a better spirit hunter"

"You could say that"

As Blake inched closer to me, she let out a yawn and leaned her head on my shoulder. Taken aback by such actions, I simply stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I'm tired that's all. Besides, I want to comfort that lonely side of yours"

"It's not necessary you know"

"It is, I know what it's like to be lonely. To be a cast away in this world, always living in the shadows"

"You do have a point, but seriously, that's unnecessary"

"I'm still not budging. Not until you're fully happy with my presence. You're still tense you know"

"Wait. How did you know?"

"I can easily tell by the look on your face. You tense up whenever I'm around or close to you. You try to hide it but I can see through it"

This girl, how the hell can she tell? Am I really that obvious or is it just her?

"Now then, hurry up and put your arm around me. And relax, I'm here to help. We're a team now right? We watch each others back wherever we go" she said cheerfully.

Sighing to myself, I relaxed my face and body and reluctantly accepted her orders. To be honest, she was right, I tense up a lot when I'm around her. I don't know why, but it just happens. Maybe the lingering effects of Kurumi leaving me are the cause. By to be more honest, I feel better now, at least I have a friend that won't kill me.

Placing an arm around her, I pulled her in and she snuggled up against me like I'm some sort of pillow.

"There, wasn't so hard now right? You even have a smile on your face" she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said while looking at the sky.

Looking at Blake, her face showed happiness while her eyes danced with joy. Like she was experiencing the best moment of her life. Feeling myself blush a little, I couldn't help but admire her beauty. Feeling a sense of dread come over me, my eyes darted around for any signs of danger. Feeling a hand on my chest, I turned to find Blake looking at me with a worried look.

"Your hearts beating faster. Something bothering you? Am I a bother?"

"No, not that, it's just….I swear I felt something familiar. Hang on, wait here for a bit, I'll be back" I said while standing up.

"Where you going?"

"Toilet, gonna clean myself up for a bit" pointing over to the public stalls no more than 50 meters away.

Walking inside, I opened the faucet and splashed my face with the cold water. Looking at the mirror, I felt the same sense of dread from earlier on. Like someone was watching us, me specifically. Looking at my hands, they were shaking violently. Slamming them down on the counter top, I stopped the shaking and let out a sharp yelp.

Shit! That went well, at least the shaking stopped. Stupid shits. Come on dude, pull yourself together. Don't look like and idiot in front of Blake.

Wiping my face and drying my hands, I walked out of the stall with a calmed expressions. Looking to my left however, I instantly froze in my steps as I saw the last thing I wanted to see in my life.

"Hi there Tatsuya. Nice to meet you" Kurumi said in her innocent tone.

"Oh, do I know you? I seem to have forgotten your name" I asked angrily.

"Have you forgotten me dear? The girl that you so dearly loved? Still, what a coincidence finding you here. I expected you to be bleeding to your death. But that has been proven wrong when I last killed you" she said with a giggle.

"Whatever. You can go and leave. I don't want your presence, you plague this land like a virus"

"Ouch, I'm hurt dear. Is that what you should say to a friend"

"Let me make it clear, we're not friends. Not anymore. Let me spell it out. F-U-C-K-Y-O-U, if you can't get it let me say it. Fuck you"

"My, My, I seem to have pissed you off dearly. But anyway, I simply ran into you that's all"

"Well, if that's the case I sh-"

"Tatsuya! What the hell is taking so long you-" peering around the corner, Blake stared at the two of us in shock. Especially Kurumi. "Tatsuya, she's…" she pointed.

"Oh, what's this? Moving on already? I am quite hurt you know" she said with a hint of anger.

"Shut it bitch" Blake yelled angrily and pointed her gunblade at Kurumi.

"Oh, this is new. Want to trade bullets now right? Very well" she said and pulled out her pistol from the shadows.

Feeling a vein pop, my eye twitched in anger as I had enough of this bullshit.

"Enough!" I yelled lifting the two up by their necks via Gravity.

As the two were suspended in mid air, I quickly dropped the both of them and they gasped for air.

"Leave now" I said in a grim tone to Kurumi.

"Fine, enjoy your life anyway" she said angrily before disappearing into her shadow.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I turned around and rushed over to Blake.

"Shit, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to that" I apologized while picking her up.

"That's ok, remind me not to get on you angry side next time" she said while rubbing her neck.

"No it is not okay, that was some reckless shit I just did there. I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"No, you didn't. I can see that you were upset when she was around. You didn't want any fighting between the two of us?"

"No, you would attract too much attention. And that spells trouble"

"Well, that was one unexpected encounter. Of all the people we would meet, I didn't expect her to show up"

"Wait, since when did you start growing a hate for Nightmare?"

"Ever since you told me about her"

"For what reasons did hate her for?"

"You, the things she did too you. I feel sorry for you you know. It really must be hard"

"Eh, I already moved on. Besides, I appreciate the concern. But the last thing I want is the two of you destroying each other. I'm actually concerned for you you know?"

Seeing her blush at my words she shuffled aimlessly in her spot. "Really?"

"Well duh. One, you're my student and anything that happens to you is going to be reflected on me. Two, we're a team, I need someone to watch my back" pull in her chin up, I looked deeply into her eyes. "And lastly, I don't want to see you get hurt. Especially someone as beautiful as you"

Leaving her in a stunned state, she simply stared at me while her cheeks turned red as a tomato. Walking a few paces only to turn around and look back at her. "Oi, you coming or what? We still got the rest of the day to enjoy. Let's not waste it"

"Right….." she said lowly while walking over to me.

Exiting the park, we caught a bus and rode it all the way to the mall. Walking around the place, Blake and I stood fairly close together but weren't holding hands and such. Passing a shop, I felt something tug at my arm. Turning around, Blake was staring into the window of the shop.

"Can we buy some clothes?"

"Um...sure, why not"

"Yay!"

Yanking my arm, she dragged me inside and for the next hour or so we went from shop to shop buying various sorts of clothes. From blouses to shorts to skirts to jeans and even bra's and underwear. By the time lunch fell upon us, I was carrying at least a dozen bags or so worth of women clothing from different stores while Blake carried only one.

Walking into a restaurant, I set the bags down by the counter and told the guy to watch it carefully. The restaurant we entered was having a buffet style lunch and it was quite cheap for the great amount of food they had.

"Go on Blake, grab as much as you want" I said with a smile.

"Alright!" she exclaimed.

As Blake went from tray to tray, she kept piling the food on her plate which eventually grew into a bloody mountain. Slipping into the table, she smiled at me and began digging in. Looking at the amount of food, she had it reminded me of Tohka when Shidou took her out on a date and they kept eating and eating no matter where they went.

"Aren't you gonna get some?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, I guess I should" I said before standing up.

Grabbing a plate, I simply grabbed random bits of food here and there and filled my plate until I was satisfied with it's size. Returning to the table, the mountain in which Blake had formed put my platter to shame. Shaking my head, I began to eat. Normally I would join my hands together for the Itadakimasu, but I'm a foreigner in this land. Not a Japanese, so respectively speaking I can choose to follow the customs or not.

Finishing my meal, Blake was already done and she still looked the same. It's like the food she just ate simply disappeared into a black hole. Standing up, I paid our bills and grabbed our bags. Carrying most the shopping luggage, I wish I brought a helicopter so I could ship these back to the ship. But calling a helicopter in this scenario would look weird since well…..crowds.

"Lets buy some ice-cream Tatsuya" she pointed towards a vendor.

"Sure" I said.

Walking over to the stand, I set the bags down and looked at the menu. There were hundreds of flavours listed down and Blake was drooling all over them. Shaking my head, I asked her what flavour she wanted.

"I never tried Swiss Chocolate. I wanna try that"

"Fine, guess I'll have cookies and cream then"

Paying up front and waiting for our order. The vendor delicately put effort into our orders and handed them to us with a smile. Cheerful guy he was. Biting into the thing, I tasted a blend of Oreos and vanilla. The taste itself was quite calming and soothing. Definitely never going to get tired of it. Looking at Blake, she savoured every bite of her ice-cream. The pure look of pleasure was seen on her face.

"How's yours?" she asked.

"Mine? Great, how about yours?"

"It's so sweet, and creamy" she squealed. "Can I try yours?"

"Um, sure" I said holding out my cone.

As she bit a chunk off, her face spelled pleasure as the vanilla and chocolate flavors left a mark on her tongue. Noticing a small smudge near her lips, I moved my hand closer to wipe it off.

"Hang still for a sec" I said lowly. "You got something here" wiping the vanilla smudge from her mouth, I looked at her and cheeks turned a slight shade of red at the action.

"They're, all gone"

"Thanks…..here, have some of mine. It's only fair that I bit out of yours. Here" she motioned.

Taking a bite out of hers, my tongue was instantly basked in the glory of Swiss chocolate. The rich cocoa flavour left a mark on my taste buds and it would definitely be a flavour to remember.

"It's….glorious" I said softly.

"I know right?" she said cheerfully. "Oh wait, Tatsuya, you have something here" she pointed.

"Huh, Oh, I'll wipe it off" raising a hand, I was stopped by Blake.

"Let me do it, bend down a bit will ya?"

Heeding he orders, I leaned down a bit and she moved her hand in to wipe the leftovers off. Expecting it to be over in an instant, I was proven wrong when Blake caressed my right cheek and she licked the leftover off. The spot was so close to my mouth, someone might think we were relatively kissing!

"W-Whhahahaa…Blake?!" I stumbled back.

"Hahahahaha, calm down. Wasn't so hard now right? You really need to loosen up" she said with a giggle.

Finishing our ice-cream, we strolled around the plaza while staring at different shops. Persuading Blake that she doesn't need any more clothes for the time being, it worked out most of the time with her changing her mind. In truth, I didn't want to haul anymore load.

"Hey Tatsuya, can I hold onto your arm?" Blake asked out of the blue.

"What? I'm not sure Blake. We aren't even dating so it would look weird"

"Come on, please?" she begged making puppy dog eyes at me.

"*sigh* fine, not like I have a choice anyway"

"Yay!" she said and gripped my arm tightly and pressed her breast against them making my face turn red.

"Jeez, you remind me of someone"

"Who?"

"Best not to ask. But I think you would already know"

"Oh, I see"

Jeez, at least she won't go running off into more stores and gaping at more products. It looks romantic, yet it's also economic.

"You're not tense anymore"

"Yeah, guess you could say that"

"That means you're okay with my presence now"

"More or less. I enjoy it"

"Hey Tatsuya. Are you okay with this? Me holding your arm even though we're not dating?"

"Okay with it? I'm practically fine with it really. If you want to do it then it's fine, if you want to be clingy then sure. If it makes you happy then I'm fine by it"

"No, are you happy? Like seriously, are you happy with this?"

"Well….I'll say it once and maybe again but. If you're happy then I'm happy. That's all that matters really. Seeing someone else happy makes me happy"

"Really?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, no need to make a big deal"

"If that's the case, can we stay like this?"

"Yeah, fine by me"

Feeling her grip tightened, I felt the same memory of Kurumi doing the same sort of thing before. How those still haunt me, no matter what you do, your past will haunt you wherever you go.

"Hey Tatsuya. Do you plan to go back into a relationship?"

"Me? I'm not sure. The memories of Kurumi still haunt me. If I wanted too, there's a fear of that girl doing the same thing to me again. And well, I don't want that sort of thing to happen again. But then again, Kurumi wasn't the sort of right match up really. What about you?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. But I would like to be in one" breaking into a whisper, she said without me hearing. "He's closer than you think" continuing her original sentence. "I just have to get the guy to notice"

"Did you say something? I swear I heard you whisper something"

"Oh, I was just mumbling to myself that's all"

"You have a guy in mind already? May I get to know him?"

"Well, he goes to the same school as we do. And is in the same class"

"May I get to know what he looks like?"

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise now right?"

"I guess. I hope you he notices you"

"Yeah, I hope he does soon though"

Staring at the sky, the sun was already setting in the distance giving the city a glorious view of it's decent. Looking at Blake, her eyes were fully locked onto the sight and she didn't budge one inch. I stared at the beautiful sight and marveled at it, the beauty of it was certainly an eye opener. Something like Blake's beauty some would say.

What am I thinking? Jeez, I'm just a friend and a teammate. Can't have 'em all can ya now? Although I wouldn't mind trying my luck with her, the fact that she has a crush on someone in the class is enough for me to back off. Guess I shall be the supportive friend then.

"Come on, let's head back. I think there's something you might enjoy"

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see"

As the two of us slipped out of sight, we took off into the sky and soared gracefully towards the carrier. Looking at the sun, I figured we had approximately 30 minutes left before it disappears below the horizon. Then again, 30 minutes was enough. Arriving on the deck, I told Blake to wait outside and grabbed all the bags including hers. Darting inside, I ran all the way to the lounge and dumped the bags properly. Running back to the bridge, I requested a helicopter by Evie.

"Make it quick"

"Yes sir, already on it"

Running out onto the deck, Blake gave me a curious look as to what was going on. Hearing the deck come to life, the hangar doors opened and out came a sea hawk helicopter.

"Come, let's go for a ride?"

"In that?"

"Yep"

"Awesome!"

Grabbing her hand, she blushed at the action but I barely paid attention to it. Jogging over to the sea hawk, the blades were already spinning and spewing dust everywhere. Climbing into the chopper, I made sure Blake was secure and that she had the best view. Moving over to the pilot's seat, I grabbed two headphones and gave her one.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Crystal"

"Good, now then. Enjoy the ride. Evie, take us down and fly by the scenery"

"Will do sir" she came over the comms.

As the chopper lifted off the deck, it swiftly ducked down below the clouds and lowered itself a good 50 feet away from the water. Flying over the calm ocean, I looked back to find Blake staring out over the horizon at the view.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked.

"Yes, it's lovely. Although would you mind joining me in this magnificent scene? I could use some company"

Standing up, I slowly made my way next to her. Sitting down, we both stared at the horizon as the sun slowly, but surely dipped below. Looking at the time, we had 11 minutes to go before the sun fully set. As Blake peeked outside of the helicopter. She looked down at the ocean.

"Evie, lower us so we're just skimming the water"

"Yes sir"

As the chopper descended, we were now no more than a couple of centimeters away from the waves. We were barely skimming the water and more or less riding it. Looking at Blake, she was giggling and smiling as she dipped her hand in the water and dragged along the current. Fish soared out of the water every now and then which more or less added to the excitement. Looking at the sun, I watched it's final moments before it completely disappeared and night fell upon us.

"Alright Evie. Take us home"

"Yes sir"

As the chopper increased its altitude and started turning around and heading back to the carrier. Blake, finished wiping her hands and sat down next to me. Silently looking at the ceiling, I pondered what I should teach Shidou next, after all I haven't forgotten his training. Feeling something wrap around me, I looked down to find Blake resting her head on my chest while giving a hug. Looking at her face, her eyes were closed and was fast asleep. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers through her smooth hair.

As the chopper made it's way back to the carrier, the only sound that could be heard was the _chop chop_ of the rotor blades slicing through the wind. Setting the aircraft down, the machine powered down and the blades slowly came to a halt. Attempting to wake Blake up, she simply didn't budge. Signing to myself, I carried her gently all the way in as the sea hawk was being stored in. Opening her room door, I gently laid her down on the bed. Just as I was about to leave, I felt something tug my sleeves. Turning around, I found Blake half awake and looking at me.

"Yes?"

"I just want to thank you. Thank you for today, I had fun. That was one of the best times I have ever had with a good friend like you"

"Hey, as long as you enjoyed that's the main thing. After all, if you enjoyed, I enjoyed it. Can't have one person having all the fun now can they?" I said with a small laugh.

Without word, she sat up straight and yanked me closer to her. Planting a kiss on my cheek, she simply giggled at the action while blushing too.

"That was a true Thank you gift. I mean it" she said before slumping back down and going to sleep.

Rubbing the spot, I hadn't realised I was blushing the whole time. Either I was too busy not knowing or I was dense, either way. That was kinda satisfying. Guys would probably kill to get a kiss from someone like her. Exiting the room, I walked down the hall and towards the lounge room. Pouring myself a drink, I headed over to the bridge and collapsed in my chair. Yawning, I decided to listen to some music.

"Evie, Play Zedd - I want you to know"

"Playing sir"

As the beat came on it was soon followed by Selena's singing. Old song, yet still great.

" _I want you to know, that it's our time_

 _You and me bleed the same light._

 _I want you to know, that I'm all yours_

 _You and me run the same course._

 _I'm slipping down a chain reaction_

 _And here I go, here I go, here I go, go._

 _And once again I'm yours in fractions_

 _It takes me down, pulls me down, pulls me down low._

 _Honey it's raining tonight_

 _The storms always have an eye, have an eye_

 _Tell your cover tonight_

 _Or tell me lies, tell me lies, lie, lies.._

 _I want you to know that it's our time_

 _You and me bleed the same light._

 _I want you to know, that I'm all yours_

 _you and me we're the same force_

 _I want you to know that it's our time_

 _You and me bleed the same light_

 _I want you to know that I'm all yours_

 _You and me run the same course…"_

As the beat drop, the last time the beat dropped this hard, Kanye West went broke. And lived in a shabby apartment with the Kartrashians. Bobbing up and down to the beat, I simply listened on as the bridge rocked with such a nice song.

* * *

 **Tatsuya you dense motherf**ker. How the hell do you not notice it. Sometimes I just want to open that head of yours and see what the hell is powering it.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Blake, open up. Look, I know what I did was stupid. But please, just open up" I said while knocking on her door.

"Shut up! Go away you moron! I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled back.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I really am, I should've listened to you. I really should. You were right all along"

"Sorry ain't gonna bring them back Tatsuya! They died because of us! We killed them Tatsuya! Do you not feel bad about that?!" she sobbed.

"I am. I really am, I really wished I could've done something to prevent all of this. But you gotta let it go, it's more painful if you do"

"I trusted you goddammit! I looked up to you! And all you did was fucking fail me! I thought you knew better. I really did, but this just shows how incompetent you are….." she sobbed.

"Blake…...come on, just give me a minute"

"No! Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want to hear that idiotic voice of yours!" she yelled while still crying.

"Blake….I'm so sorry" I said quietly. Feeling the huge sense of guilt come over me again, I walked away from her room.

The hallways echoed with my footsteps which only added to the sense of loneliness to the ship. Big as she may seem, hardly anyone lives on her. A ship without a crew is a dead ship. And being the only crew member on board, it really does hit you when you realise you need friends on such a magnificent playground. Stepping onto the bridge, I slumped down in my chair. Leaning on my lap, I buried my face in my hands and let out a sad sigh.

"Sir…...what happened?"

"I have failed Evie. I have failed as a Teacher, and more importantly, as a friend"

"Sir…..why?"

"You might want to jot this down, but. For the first time in my history of spirit hunting, I have underestimated an opponent. Not only that, I have put the lives of innocents at stake. As a result, their deaths were sooner than expected"

"I need to confirm this sir, 1,000 civilian casualties?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes. Men, women, children even Babies were lost. All because I fucking underestimated my opponent"

"Sir, the news is spreading like wildfire. Some say it's a terror attack or an act of war from a neighbouring country. Two hotels destroyed and one hospital. Coupled with a few decimated streets. This is one of the most shocking things that has happened in Berlin"

"I know. I saw everything fall apart with my own eyes" recalling the events, the burning bodies and disembodied limbs everywhere and the souls of the innocent crying out for help. All of these were drilled into the back of my skull and would remain there forever. "Everything was just so fast. I couldn't save those poor souls. This just shows how fucking weak I am"

"Sir….."

"Everything that I have learnt, everything taught to me. All my mistakes that I have learnt from. Everything Kokabiel has taught, I threw it out the window and into the fucking bin. My stupidity is over 9000" sliding my hands down my face in regret. "And to top it all off, Kokabiel won't even talk to me anymore. Blake blames everything on me which is something she should do. She looked up to me as an example and what did I do? I fucking let her down and smashed all her good ideas about me"

"..."

"I have just lost two friends, one of them which is my mentor and maybe brother. The other who looks up to me and cares for me and feels sorry for my losses. And all of them just disappeared. All because of me. What have I done?"

"Something bad sir. But, I can assure you. Time will come when they will forgive you. You just have to leave them alone for now"

"I guess. How's she doing?"

"Well, her moods haven't changed. She's stopped crying at least, but her hatred towards you is still strong. Aside from that, she's stable, but a simple push might send her into the negative zone"

"Guess I'll leave her for now then. My presence is a plague to her. I honestly don't know what to do now"

"I suggest taking a walk sir or sleeping. You should calm yourself down"

"Guess so, what is the day today?"

"14th of October, Saturday and current time is 12:37"

"Guess I'll take a nap or so"

Standing up from my chair, I exited the bridge silently. Going down the stairs, I stopped outside my quarters. Looking down the hall, the only sound that could be heard was my breathing. Walking towards Blake's room, I raised a hand to knock. Stopping mid-way, I decided not to.

"I'm sorry Blake. I really am" I said quietly.

Feeling my eyes swell up, my nose sniffled and I felt tears run down my cheeks. Feeling my heart shatter, I slumped down and leaned on the wall next to her door. Crying silently, I curled up and felt like this position was the only good place for me.

As time passed by, I gradually fell asleep in the same spot and still curled up. Waking up, my vision was somewhat blurry. Standing up, I groggily made my way to my quarters. Feeling something drop, looked down to find a brown blanket on the floor. Picking the thing up, I wrapped it in a ball and brought it with me. Odd thing was that I didn't bring a blanket. Opening the door, I dumped the blanket on the bed and went to the bathroom.

After cleaning myself up, I checked to time to see it was around 16:40. Deciding to go for a walk down in the city, I headed for the bridge.

"Evie, I'll be heading out. I need to go clear my head"

"Alright sir"

Hearing footsteps from behind, I turned around to see Blake exiting the lounge room and heading towards her quarters. Not making eye contact, she simply ignored me. Feeling a sense of desolation, I pushed my thoughts aside and headed down the stairs towards the exit. Greeted by the evening wind, I leaped off the carrier and descended towards the city. Of all the places I went, I decided to go to the highland Park. That spot seemed like a good place to relax.

Landing on the ground, the place was empty as usual since it was quite high up and there were other Parks nearby. Sitting down on the swing, the sun already started to set which gave off a calm feeling. Pulling out my phone, I plugged in my earphones and decided to pass the time with some music. Selecting an Avicii song, I decided to play another favourite, Waiting for love. As the song started, I decided to sing along.

" _Where there's a will, there's a way kind of beautiful._

 _And every night has it's day so magical._

 _And if there's love in this life there's no obstacle, that can't be defeated._

 _For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable._

 _In every lost soul the bones of a miracle._

 _For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable_

 _With something to believe in._

 _Monday left me broken._

 _Tuesday I was through with hoping._

 _Wednesday my empty arms were open._

 _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love._

 _Thank the stars it's Friday._

 _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday._

 _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday._

 _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_

 _To come around…"_

As the build up to the drop began, I tapped my foot to the beat while waiting. As the drop hit, my head only consisted of happy thoughts.

" _We're a one of a kind irreplaceable._

 _How did I get so blind and so cynical?_

 _If there's love in this life we're unstoppable._

 _No we can't be defeated._

 _Monday left me broken._

 _Tuesday I was through with hoping._

 _Wednesday my empty arms were open._

 _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love._

 _Thank the stars it's Friday._

 _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday._

 _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday._

 _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_

 _To come around…"_

As the final drop played, I felt a sense of happiness come over me. It wasn't much but at least I managed to get over my depression. Staring up, I unplugged my earphones and stuffed them into my pocket. Looking around, the sun had a few more minutes before it went down. Taking the path down, I decided to go to Shidou's house to see how he's doing. Seeing the Itsuka mansion in the distance, I found a fairly large group of girls outside. Knowing that the girls must be arguing over who owns Shidou, I silently chuckled to myself.

Seeing the girls take off however, I saw Mike chasing after them with a smile on her face. Obviously she was having fun alright, but can't say the same for the others though. Walking up to Shidou, we both greeted each other with happy looks.

"Hey Tatsuya, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just your usual everyday taste of life with a few ups and down along the way. How about you?"

"Oh, just got back from a question and answer with Kotori. Apparently Miku was the one being asked. I was just some sort of support for her"

"But you didn't do much, I can guess she hugged your arm throughout the whole session?"

"Pretty much, and add seductive tones and what not"

"Eh, it's Miku. What can I say? I don't know much about her, but from observation I can tell she is quite the clinger"

"Yeah. You heard about the attack?"

"What one?"

"The one in Berlin. That massive terror attack. Although that's what everyone says. Kotori says it's a spirit"

"Yeah, I heard it too. Too bad I wasn't there"

"Oh, I thought you would take down a spirit of that destruction? Guess the Germans are a force to be reckoned with"

"Yeah, one hell of a force" I said quietly at the last part.

"So how are you and Blake? You two seem very close now"

"Oh, yeah. She's doing fine really. Just that she was in a bad mood this morning that's all" _more like really pissed off and would try to kill me if I tried to talk to her._ "But yeah, she's fine"

"What happened? You finish her chocolates or something?"

"Nah, best not to talk about. It's something on a personal matter"

"Oh, guess I won't poke my nose into other people's matters then. Best that way"

"Yes, yes it is"

"You still with Kurumi? If so, how is she so doing?"

"Kurumi? Oh, we sort of Broke up. I guess we didn't match that well really"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be hard then"

"No, I moved on. Accepted the facts. Dealt with it. Dwelling on the past ain't gonna do Jack shit with your future. Only make it more miserable"

"Yeah, guess so. So that means she's running wild out there and taking more lives right?"

"Probably. You planning to save her?"

"Someday, I will. I'll free her from that torment"

"Good Luck pal, you'll need it"

"Thanks"

"Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day. I'll be going now. See ya" I saluted him before taking off.

Soaring through the sky, I stopped at a nearby liquor shop and bought another bottle of Vodka since the one back at the ship was nearly empty. Paying for the drink, I ducked into an alleyway and took off again. Seeing the sun set down, night fell upon me as I returned to the ship. Landing on the deck, planes were busy taking off which was odd since they were scheduled to take off at 2000 hours. But it's Evie, her planes, her ship. Opening the door, I stepped into the silent ship. Going to bridge, it was silent as ever.

Looking around, I found nothing out of the ordinary just that the monitors were displaying various reports and what not. Going into the lounge room, I placed the Vodka on the counter and grabbed a glass. Opening the bottle, I poured myself a nice drink. Downing the contents, I felt the burning sensation in my throat and a sense of relief come over me. Pouring another glass, I felt the same sensation again. It's like you're drowning all your mistakes in this one drink. The many advantages of getting sober.

Hearing footsteps however, I looked up at the entryway to find Blake there. As the two of us made eye contact, she simply scowled at me and walked in. Watching her walk on in, she went over to the oven and pulled out her dinner.

Guess Evie made dinner again, well, guess I'll just eat later when she's gone. Don't want to disturb her.

Looking at her, she was eating in an abnormal manner meaning she was tense. Either it was my presence that made her tense or her mind was busy with something else. Personally, I think it was my presence that made her tense. First it was me being tense around her, now it's the other way around. As the two of us sat in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the chewing of food and the clock ticking by.

Jeez, this is Bullshit. The silence is killing me. Should I talk to her or not? If I do, I might end up putting her in a bad mood even more. If I don't, then there's a case in which she's expecting me to talk to her. Jesus Christ, there's so many cases and what if scenarios. I can't handle all of them. Fuck it, I'll just sit here and do nothing like the little shit I am.

Hearing movement, I looked up and watched as she dumped her plate in the sink and walked of. Sensing the large hatred coming from her, it was clear I should really keep my distance. Drinking the last contents of my drink, I placed the glass in the sink and kept the vodka. Walking to the bridge, I slumped down in my chair with a heavy sigh.

"How is she?"

"Pretty stable. But her hatred meter is still high"

"Guess I was right to not talk to her. She might've snapped"

"Although she did ask where you went earlier on"

"Did she now?"

"Yeah, along the lines she said "Where is the stupid moron" or something like that"

"Oh, just great"

"Although she was mad that you didn't try to talk to her"

"Eh?"

"She waited for you to come back and was waiting for you to strike up a conversation"

"Really now?" I said with sarcasm. "Because she put on a look like she was about to beat the crap out of me"

"She was just tired that's all. We had a chat and I managed to comfort her at least"

"Oh, when was that?"

"When you were gone. Although I have to ask sir, why did you sleep outside her room?"

"Ahh….I can't answer that"

"As expected. Do you wish to see her?"

"Just on screen"

"Very well"

As the screen popped up, Blake was silently sitting in her room quietly writing quietly in what seemed to be a diary. She wore a plain white dress and was snuggled up between her pillows. Her hair was smooth as ever which baffled me on how she kept it that way. Looking closely at her face, it showed sadness and loneliness. Her eyes were more or less devoid of happiness and her energetic side was gone.

Guess that's the effects of being let down by someone. You put some much trust and hope in them, but in the end they let you down which just shatters your heart.

"Alright, that's enough"

As the video feed disappeared, I moved over to a monitor and brought up the news. Every channel was showing the news about the Berlin terror attack. Raw footage have been used and those who witnessed it experienced hell on earth. Thousands of theories and speculations circled the net and more just kept on coming. Countries kept blaming the middle east while the middle east really had nothing to do with it. A complaint came in from Isaac saying he is more or less stunned about my actions, no surprises there.

Switching off the monitors, I rubbed my head in disappointment. The events that have occurred are more or less done. No one can change that. And don't even think about travelling through time to change it, it would only cause disaster in the space and time fabric. Not to mention that, you'd create a new timeline and Fuck up the other dimensions causing loops and what not. Time travel is a risky thing, something Miss Tokisaki is willing to gamble her life on.

"Alright, time to sleep. Guess I'll forget the events that happened and move on. Can't let them anchor you down or else you won't make progress"

"Agreed sir, goodnight"

"You too Evie"

Standing up from chair, I walked out of the bridge and headed towards my quarters. Opening the door, I looked down the hallway towards Blake's room. Heaving a sigh, I closed the door. Cleaning myself up, I went to bed. Tossing and turning uncomfortably however, I found myself not being able to sleep for the next few minutes. Hearing footsteps echo outside however, I opened my eyes only to see darkness.

Of course the lights I off, but who would be awake at this hour? Oh wait, yeah never mind.

*knock knock

Hearing a knock on my door, my eyes were fully awake and even though it was dark, I still remember where the door was. Looking at the clock, it read 22:35

What the hell is she doing up at this hour? It's bloody late alright. Or, is that even her at all.

"Tatsuya? Are you still awake? If you are, can we talk? I know you feel bad about me ignoring you. You probably hate me for it now. Can we please talk? I want to apologize for my actions"

Hey? That's odd, it should be me who should be doing the apologizing. Oh well, better heed her request then.

Standing up, I turned on the lights and walked to my door. Turning the handle, I heaved it open to find Blake standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah I'm still awake. Only because I couldn't sleep" I greeted her.

"Oh goodie, same here" she said only in a very different tone.

"Blake? Something wrong? You okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes quite fine" she said before lunging forward and thrusting her gunblade straight towards my chest.

Feeling a sharp jab go through me, I looked down and found her gunblade buried deeply in my chest and sticking out the other end. Looking at Blake she smiled ludicrously and her face was splattered with my blood. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. My body danced in fear as I stared at her. Coughing up more blood, my body grew weak and I fell to my knees. Feeling the blade come out from my chest, she traced a finger on the blade and licked it like it was candy. Pointing the gunblade at me, she fired a round and everything went black.

Waking up and sweating profoundly, I was panting like a fucking pig. Looking around the room, the light was on and I was still on the bed. Crawling to the edge, I found no blood traces whatsoever. Feeling my chest, I found no holes whatsoever. Letting out a relieved sigh, I got off the bed and went over to the cabinet. Opening it, I fetched the bottled water inside and began gulping down it's contents. Moving over to the tip of the bed, I collapsed down on the floor and buried my head in my hands.

Jesus, that was terrifying as Fuck. What the hell was that?

"That my friend is a nightmare" a deep voice said.

Hearing the voice inside my head, I panicked a little since I didn't recognize the speaker.

"Who the Fuck are you?! Why the Fuck are you in my head?!" I demanded.

"Relax partner, no need to be afraid"

"Kokabiel? What the fucks with the get up voice?"

"No, I'm not Kokabiel. I am more or less his opposite side"

"Totenkopf" I said grimly.

"Bingo, so Kokabiel has told you about me"

"How? Just how can you talk? And you shouldn't even be here! You have no access rights to me!" I growled.

"I don't, but that doesn't prevent me from talking to you. True when Kokabiel is around, I can't talk to you. But since he's not here, I can freely do so"

"What the hell did you do with Kokabiel?!"

"Nothing, I absolutely did nothing. If I did do something that would require summoning me in Bloodlust form. But alas, you aren't in that form so I can't even lift a finger to harm Kokabiel"

"If what you're saying is true, where the hell is Kokabiel?"

"I'm going to be blunt, but, he left"

"You're kidding right?" I asked jokingly.

"If I was I wouldn't even be talking to you right now"

"Impossible, you're lying aren't you?" I asked in disbelief.

"If I was I wouldn't be telling you this. Anyway, good old Kokabiel is currently chilling in his realm. He cut off all communications, but that doesn't prevent me from seeing what he does there. After all, it's a neutral space. Honestly, he's a lazy bastard"

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Absolutely not. If I could show you I would've. But alas I am trapped here in my confinement cell"

"That's where you belong"

"Ouch. But that's expected. Anyway, I recently was watching your nightmare, pretty scary huh?"

"Don't you fucking remind me"

"Eh? So you have a weak spot? Is it that girl? Your life? Perhaps the very event itself?"

"Yes and no"

"Ah, let me guess. It's the girl isn't it?"

Feeling my mind flinch at his words, he let out a silent chuckle.

"So it is, how close are you? Having that dream is a sign that you two are really close. You dating?"

"No, we don't have mutual feelings. We're close, but not too close. Just friends"

"Oh, so you like her? Admit it. You do"

"Well, of course. But I'm sort of stuck in the friendzone area. We're friends alright. But I want to be just more than friends with her"

"Ohohohohohoh, this is interesting. But something tells me you fucked up yes?"

"Correct, and since because I fucked up she now hates me and now all friendly relations have been diminished. Poof, gone" I said while snapping my finger at the last part.

"I see, I can see the events already. I know all too well what happened. Yes, quite so. You didn't tell her one thing though"

"And that is?"

"You were born there weren't you? In that same city. You lived 8 years there before moving to Japan. At that time you were a really bright kid. Nice father, worked in the Bundeswehr. Mother as a doctor. Both were kind and loved their child much. Too bad they only held onto to you for so long before they died"

"Huh? You know about my parents?" I asked with a shocked look.

"Of course, you may have forgotten them. But deep down in these archives, they still remain. Intact and fresh. But sorry for my silly mouth, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Tell me you sick Fuck! What do you know about my parents?!"

"I'm sorry Tatsuya, that is all I can give. I'm afraid I am not permitted to say anymore however. I am still locked in this prison of mine and I can only give so much information"

"Liar!"

"It's the truth my boy. The truth always hurts now doesn't it? Just like that dream where your precious girl stabbed you. Oh wait, that has happened to you before now has it?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I do my friend, I feel your pain. To be locked inside a cage and stripped from my freedom. To be sealed inside a dimension by your own will. Your friends leaving you when you needed them the most. Living a lonely life as an all powerful being. All I wanted was friends, even just someone to talk to. But all of that was denied. DENIED I SAY! All because that stupid Angel of yours said so. You see what Kokabiel does? You see his true nature? If you truly know him, he should've told you everything by now, including your parents. Yes Tatsuya, he knows about your parents. He knows the past and knows what truly happened. But what did he choose? He chose to lock them all away forever"

Feeling my heart stop, I felt like a car just hit me at 500mph. I felt run down, I just wanted to sit in a corner and reject everything.

"No, he wouldn't. Did he?"

"What was it you learnt? Accept the fact and move on? Well accept the facts boy. This is true boy. Just ask Kokabiel, but I wouldn't think he would tell you because of what a liar he is. He even lied to you sometimes"

"No, I refuse to accept this! I will not accept this Bullshit!"

"The truth hurts right? That's life. Better the truth than lies. And you now you know how painful it is to get lied at. That is Kokabiel my friend"

"No, he was my friend. A close one, we're brothers. How can you say that?!"

"Face it Tatsuya, it's the truth. If you want to feel my suffering, then so be it"

Without word, my head screamed as memories of Totenkopf flooded my mind. The process was excruciating and mind boggling. Letting out a yell, I curled up and clenched my head. As Totenkopf's memories raced through, I saw the suffering he endured. He was whipped and tortured. Not only that, tormented by various methods. A memory played, where in Kokabiel was busy tormenting Totenkopf while spouting harsh words at him. As I continued to grip my head in pain, the memory rush stopped and I was spared the pain.

"Now do you see boy? Do you know the true side of Kokabiel?"

"I refuse to accept this. It is not the Kokabiel I know"

"True, because he hasn't told you this. Why do you think he doesn't talk much about me? Why isn't he talking to you now? If he cared he would've placed security measures and assured we never even talked in the first place. Now do you see boy? This is the true Kokabiel. I-Oh no, I must leave"

"Wait, what's happening?"

"Inspection. Goodbye my friend, I must avoid this inspection. See you soon. This might hurt, but I must knock you out. You can yell at me later" he said before my vision went black and my body falling to the floor.

* * *

"Ughhhh" I groaned while getting up. Regaining my vision, I looked around and found myself on the floor.

Huh? What the hell was I doing? Was I drunk? I don't remember anything. More importantly, What am I-Oh shit. Now I remember.

Standing up, I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. Walking over to the bathroom, I splashed water all over my face and began to shower. Steeping out all refreshed, I changed into some decent clothes and sat down on my bed. Looking at the time it was already 16:30. Rubbing my eyes, I couldn't believe my eyes. Pulling out my phone, It read the same time. It was no mistake, today was the 15th of October, Sunday.

How the hell?! Was I out that long? What the Fuck? What the hell did I miss.

Just as I was about to get up, Totenkopf's words rang throughout my head.

" _Now do you see boy? This is the true Kokabiel"_

Shaking my head at his words, I still refused to accept his words. But the fact he knew about my parents was more or less intriguing. I wanted to know more. If Kokabiel knew he would've told me. So why is Totenkopf telling me this? Is he really telling the truth? Is Kokabiel keeping secrets from me?

Sitting on my bed for God knows how long, I decided to do something stupid. But hey, at least it won't kill civilians. Going to the wall, I pressed the hidden button near the bed and the wall slid open revealing a passage. Stepping in the door closed and I was gone. Taking the elevator down, I arrived in the armoury and went straight for the sniper rifle section. Grabbing a Barrett M82A1, I only grabbed one clip filled with 11 bullets. Adjusting the sights, I made sure everything was in place. Sliding the magazine in and chambering the first round, it was all set. Attaching a sling to the rifle, I wore it on my back and walked through the hangar. Opening the emergency door, I leaped out and fell to the ground.

Kicking my flight powers into effect, the wind blew against my face and the sun was already about to set. Heading for the city, I landed on a building overlooking an abandoned theme park. Setting up the rifle, I pulled down the bipod and adjusted my sights. Peering through the scope, I set my eyes on a random target. Steadying my aim, I took in the coriolis effect into account and picked up little wind. Infusing the bullets with gravity bombs, I planned to level the park for experimentation purposes. Breathing slowly, my finger itched to pull the trigger.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, the bloody spatial quake alarm went off. As citizens began evacuating to the shelters, the wind started picking up. By some coincidence, the bloody spatial quake was appearing right over the abandoned theme park.

Just great, might be my lucky day now eh? Time to greet my guest properly. If Shidou shows up, then I guess I could simply watch.

As the spatial quake touched down, I braced myself for the impact.

BOOM!

* * *

 **Time for Tatsuya to sit back and watch the show**


	29. Chapter 29

"Jesus! This bitch sure knows how to make an entrance!" I exclaimed while clearing the dust away.

Peering down the scope, I only saw a large crater. Looking at the abandoned theme park, the rides affected by the space quake were busy hanging there is a messy state. Debris were everywhere and the place was more of a mess than it was. Scanning the the area, I found no traces of a spirit, well not physical appearance, I can still feel the bitch's presence.

"Greetings my friend" Totenkopf rang in my head.

"Oh, it's you" I said in a unsurprised tone. "How the hell are you still here?"

"What? Not allowed? Just having some fun that's all. I see that a spirit has appeared. So what is our next move?"

"Our?"

"Well, it would be rude of me to simply watch now would it? Some assistance would be beneficial"

"Jeez, fine whatever. Just don't annoy the crap out of me"

"Ok, whatever you say sir"

"Screw the formalities"

"Eh, so what's your next move Assassin?"

"We'll see how this turns out. I want to get a good look at this spirit, see what she looks like and her powers"

"Well, that would seem like a good idea. So how long until we wait?"

"Ummmm, I have no clue. You bring a pack of cards?"

"No sadly the guards confiscated my pack because it was suspected to have magical properties"

"What the Fuck? You Gambit or something?"

"No Zelretch enhanced those cards" he mumbled.

"Say what?"

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself. Not that I know a magical vampire that can travel through dimensions" he said.

"Sure…..right"

"Fuck you Zelretch and your magical cards" he cursed lowly.

"What the Fuck are you saying?"

"Nothing, let's just resume our task at hand now shall we?"

"Uhuh"

Sensing something else, I peered over the edge and spotted a figure near the gates. Recognizing said figure as Shidou, I knew it would be impossible to kill the new spirit. But that doesn't stop me from watching and becoming more jealous.

Jesus Christ! I'm lying down here trying to cope with my shitty love life or even if it is one at all. I just lost two good friends who have a growing hatred. And now this guy simply appears and adds another girl to his harem. Fuck you Shidou! Just fuck you. I sometimes want to punch you in your perfect teeth. And Fuck the Root whatever it means!

"I see you're quite jealous? You're raging yes?"

"Oh for fucks sake, ever heard of privacy?"

"In case you didn't know you're screaming your thoughts at me. So you're practically telling it to my face. So I don't see what the problem is, other than you yelling your bullshit. But I think all the guys trying to get a girl out there would agree on one thing. We're all jealous of Shidou"

"Wait, how do you know about Shidou?"

"Because a wizard knew about it"

"Eh"

"Speaking of Shidou. How about we pay more attention to what's happening? The spirit has appeared you know. Now I wonder why Kokabiel left you"

Ignoring his comment, I peered down the scope and zoomed in on Shidou's spot. My jaw dropped when I realised I was staring at one would describe the most sexiest witch in history. Like seriously, she was fucking hot. Her fucking voluptuous breast of hers are like about to pop. Her astral dress was constructed with night sky black and sunset orange. Her hat was one the most ridiculous things I have ever seen in my life. Her hat stood out like a fucking sore thumb making it a huge target to hit.

Jesus, is this girl really that dumb? You can be spotted a mile away in that outfit. Unless you have some sort of cloaking device then can I accept such a fact.

Looking at the surroundings around them, I was surprised as it was completely different that before. Brushing that thought aside, I watched as the new spirit landed on the ground and started conversing to Shidou in a somewhat friendly manner. Seeing the two converse happily especially the spirit, I wondered if this mission would be a walk in the park.

After waiting for some time, I detected multiple targets inbound towards them. Aiming the rifle up, I spotted multiple AST troops flying in. I was baffled however when I didn't see Origami amongst the squad. Usually she would be involved in this sort of thing, but for some reason she wasn't present.

As the AST troops converted in, they started blasting away with their missiles towards the spirit. Moving my rifle, I peered at the spirit who now held a broomstick. Yes, a fucking broomstick. Of all the things, a fucking broomstick. Like seriously, who uses a broomstick as a weapon?

Analyzing the broom, it looked almost like an ordinary one except for one thing. It had gem mounted on the tip with a metal enclosure which sparkled like something out of a fantasy. All of a sudden, the witch spirit did a spin and thrusted the bottom of the broom on the ground and the tip released a sparkling dazzle which actually blinded me for a bit. Regaining my vision, my jaw dropped when I saw the missiles heading towards them turn into deformed carrots. As the deformed carrots landed on the ground they made a comical explosion as if a gag manga was raised.

What? Just what? She can turn objects into other things? This completely changes my perspective on her. This witch is a dangerous target, I repeat. Dangerous target. Too bad I can't shoot her.

As the witch took off, the AST troops started unloading their guns into her. Zooming in, the witch looked like she was having a fun time and was more or less trolling the soldiers. As the witch activated her tip again, she let off another dazzle. This time however, I closed my eyes and the blinding light didn't affect me. Peering through the scope, I couldn't believe my eyes, all the AST soldiers were somehow turned into rabbits, dogs, pandas and all known cute animals. Looking at them, they were all in a comical star and were unable to communicate.

Jeez, is she joking? Turning people into that? Someone please put a bullet through her.

As the witch landed on the ground next to Shidou, the both started to converse normally like nothing ever happened. However, it seems that they were cut short as a soldier launched a carrot missile and it exploded near the two. As dust was thrown everywhere, a bright light was emitted from inside. Zooming in, the dust somehow managed to reveal the witch again. I was taken aback however when I realised I was looking at the witch, but somehow in a very different form.

"Knew it, something was definitely off about her" Totenkopf chimed in.

"What? You're telling me you can sense something is wrong with another spirit's appearance?"

"Trust me, I have a talent for sniffing out fakes and copies. Thanks to your pal Kokabiel of course"

"Oh, just great. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd figure this sort of crap out? Isn't that one of the basic things that Kokabiel taught you"

"Um…..Oh yeah, now I remember. Lesson 22"

"Ah yes, textbook learning. Worse than school work"

"Don't remind me"

"Ahahahaha. Anyway, that right there is the witches true form"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock"

Returning my gaze, the dust had cleared and for some odd reason, the witch was now in a bad mood. If I mean a bad mood, like Blake only multiplied by 2. As she floated into the sky, she gave a deathly gaze at Shidou and yelled.

"Now that you have seen it, I cannot afford to have it end like this….! Remember this, I will end your life…..!"

And just like that she took off into the sky at tremendous speed. Looking at the AST troops, they more or less returned to normal and formed up to chase her. Scratching my head, I wondered just what she meant by ending his life? How could Shidou see through that shit? The only people who actually saw it was me and Totenkopf, it would be a miracle if managed to see through a dust storm that thick without destroying your eyes.

"Well, that just concludes our spectatorship"

"Spectatorship?"

"Why yes, we just sat her and watched now didn't we? No offering any support whatsoever. Anyway, let's return, I want some of that Vodka"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Vodka"

"No wonder I have a thirst for such a drink"

"Yes, it's my favourite next to Cognac"

"I see"

* * *

Mondays, the day that everybody hates. Some call it judgement day, I call it shit. For some reason, this day was just as bad as yesterday. Blake left early and without me. When I turned up, she sat at her desk silently and skimmed through her books. Gaining a few stares, I slumped down in my seat and leaned back. Feeling something out of place, I turned to my left to find the problem. Realizing that Shidou wasn't there and that only Tohka was present, I formed a curious look. Going up to Tohka I tapped her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Huh? Oh Tatsuya, what can I help you with?"

"Quick question. Where's Shidou?"

"Oh Shidou, he said he'll arrive later because he had some important business to attend to"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

"No just said he had something important to attend to"

"Alright, thanks"

Moving back to my seat, I secretly summoned a mug of coffee and rank it like I had it all along. Hearing the door open however, I turned only to find Shidou entering.

"Oooh! Shidou!"

Hearing a shuffle from behind, Tohka walked over to him with a cheery expression. Taking a sip of my coffee, I decided to hear what he had to say for being late.

"You were fast! Are you done with your important thing?" Tohka said.

"Ahh, thanks to you. More importantly, can I have a moment?"

"Nu? What is it?"

As Tohka tilted her head in curiosity, Shidou dropped his bag to the ground. Using his free hands, he suddenly grabbed Tohka's breast. Choking on my drink, I placed the mug down and slammed my chest to get the flow going.

"Holy *cough* shit! *cough* Fuck! *cough* That was something" I panted.

Looking at Shidou with wide eyes, I still couldn't believe what he was doing. Off all the things, this guy somehow walks into class with no shits given and starts to fondle Tohka's breast. Like practically no shits were given.

"Wha-what-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha…..What are you doing?!" she exclaimed embarrassingly.

Her face was beat red and in one swift motion, she threw a punch towards Shidou.

"Otto"

Watching Shidou Dodge the attack with somehow magnificent body handling skills. He alternately opened and closed his fists as if he was enjoying his fondling.

"Iyaa-, Thats some splendid breast. The feeling of fondling a natural airhead is different" he said calmly like he just smoked the largest pot with snoop dogg.

"Wha-wha….!"

"This time for one round only, is it okay if I fondle them directly? I promise to be gentle"

Choking on my spit, I slammed my chest again to get the flow going.

"Jesus Christ! This dude has more balls than me!" Totenkopf exclaimed.

"To think he would fondle one of the most hottest girls breast in the entire campus. Boys would kill for that and this guy just does it with no shits given. Fuck my life"

"Add me, my life must also be fucked over"

"Wha-What are you saying! Are you joking?!" Tohka exclaimed while still in an embarrassed state. Her face was red as a tomato and she attempted to hold down her chest in bewilderment.

As if this hadn't drawn a commotion, the team of three girls, who were also Tohka's close friends surrounded her and gave a deathly stare at Shidou.

Yamabuki Ai, Hazakura Mai, Fujibakama Mii. They were the one of the closest friends with Tohka and the famous female trio of 2nd year class 4.

"Wait a second Itsuka-kun! Just what made you think of such a shameless act?"

"That's a crime you know!"

"I should pluck your darn fruits of you bastaaaard!"

All of them threw criticisms at him one by one.

Shidou however, not giving a shit. Took Ai's hand with elegant moves and pinned her to the wall, using his other hand, he lifted Ai's chin up. At this point I realised something was wrong.

"Hang on a minute. I'm detecting a different signature from Shidou. It's not the normal scent I know, this, this is different"

"Oh finally, the genius figured something out"

"Fuck off"

"Kidding, I already sensed it the moment he entered by the way. Don't ask how, I can always tell. But nevertheless, I am impressed"

"So if this ain't the real Shidou, who the Fuck is this dingo then?"

"Ahem, I have a speculation. How about that spirit yesterday?"

"You're not serious? This is the witch spirit? Doesn't look like she's wearing her huge fucking hat"

"No you idiot. She can shapeshift you moron"

"Oh…...now I see. My perspective has changed. This bitch is really dangerous. But useless if people can tell you apart"

"Eh, at this point you already can. Useless tactic against us. We could simply sniff her out"

"Since when did you start helping?"

"Ever since we started talking?"

"Dude, you knocked me out. What the Fuck"

"Sorry bout that, won't happen again"

"Better not"

Returning my attention to the situation at hand, I somehow missed some events. Apparently Ai, was now on the floor in a collapsed heap with Mai and Mii surrounding her.

"Ah, Ai!"

"Damn you, how dare you do such a thing to Ai!"

The two said towards him with stern expressions.

Bitch Shidou, however, lowered his posture and both of their skirts with his right and left hand and lifted them up. The guys in the class all erupted in [Ooooooooooh!] a lively way and both Mai and Mii hurriedly tried to push down their skirts in embarrassment. I on the other hand, simply looked away and drank my coffee. Although I swear while I turned Blake gave me a cold stare.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Haha, both of you are wearing cute underwear. By all means, let me appreciate them next time when we're on a bed.

"Wha….!"

Mai and Mii's face both turned beet red at his comment.

After Shidou said all that, he stood up with two fingers in a snobby gesture and passed between the gap of Mai and Mii with light body movements before exiting the class.

Looking around, everyone was either in a state of shock or traumatized by such events. Origami however simply offered a blank stare and Blake simply kept reading although I swore her cheeks had a hint of red on it.

Grabbing my coffee, I began sipping down the contents and my slurping noise could be heard throughout the silent room. Standing up, I decided to go to my locker to fetch something. Going down the hall, I arrived at my locker and pulled out a ball pen. Stuffing it in my pocket, I literally came all this way for a pen. How sad. Hearing footsteps however, the school's varsity captain or the head of the basket ball team or better known as Tadashi showed up on the aisle. It was odd since his locker was on the next side and not here.

"Hey Tatsuya, what's up?" he greeted extending a fist.

Returning the fist bump, I looked at him happily. "Nothing, what you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to ask you a question"

"Oh really. Ask away"

"It regards you and Blake. Are you two dating or something?"

"Huh? You serious bruh?" I asked in disbelief. "Course not. We're just friends that's all. Close friends"

"Really? Cause you two look like a couple"

"Nah, we aren't. Why exactly?"

"Dude, do you know the amount of guys that have a crush on her? Even in the lower levels and other classes. They all have their eyes on her. Jesus dude, she is so hot!"

"Bruh, I have a crush on her. But guess what? I'm in the friend zone. You know why?"

"Why?"

"She has a crush on someone in our class. How does that make you feel?"

Seeing his face turn into a stunned one, his jaw was agape.

"Dude…..you serious?!"

"Yep, she told me true and well"

"Who? Who is it?"

"Like hell I would know. The only hint is in our class. That's all she gave. It might be you, Shinji, Shidou anyone. But sure as hell ain't me. I'm just a friend"

"Dude, everyone thought you were in a relationship or something"

"Nah, go tell 'em it's just a myth. She's open so yeah"

"Dude, you haven't made a move yet?"

"Nah, I wish. We aren't on good terms now since we got into a fight. She probably hates me more than ever, I want to talk but I fear I might get rejected"

"Dude, you're seriously telling me that one of the most hottest and prettiest girl in the school isn't in a relationship?"

"For the last fucking time. No, but remember that she has a crush, so you'll have to see"

"Dude, thank you for the information. Wait till the others hear this" he said before waving goodbye and jogging off.

"I did something wrong now didn't I?"

"Uhuh. Something tells me you fucked up majorly. So let's see what sort of disaster has sprung up"

"Uhuh"

Walking out into the hall, I entered the T junction only to have Shidou blaze past me like a fucking runner on steroids. Looking down the direction he came in, he disappeared around a corner and vanished just like that. Going back to class, the door slid open and Origami and Tohka both bolted out the door and headed in the same direction as Shidou. Scratching my head in confusion, I just couldn't process what I missed.

Sitting down in my chair, I stared around the messed up class. The trio team were busy comforting each other and the boys were all huddled up in one corner with Tadashi in the middle telling some sort of secret. Occasionally they would stare at me, but that wasn't the case. They were staring at Blake. Looking at her, she was silently reading her book and was calm as ever. As she turned to look at me, I turned away and she scowled.

Using my senses, I decided to see what was happening on the roof. I got a surprise as there were two males on the roof with Shidou like structures. But their weight and mass were different which was easy for me to tell since I can sense all original properties. The girls Tohka and Origami were both there and pointing at the Shidou which was the fake one. For some reason, the fake Shidou emitted a glow and somehow turned back into the hot sexy witch I saw yesterday. As the next thing happened, it was more or less predictable. The witch spirit grandly said some death threatening words before taking off into the sky.

As class dragged on, the second break had started and people were going around doing their usual business. Shidou however had joined the class and was given deathly stares by some of the girls especially the trio. As I sat back with my coffee, I saw Tadashi approach. Looking up, he had his hands behind his back and walked up to Blake's seat.

"Hey Blake, do you have a minute?"

"Huh? Oh Tadashi, yes, I do. What is it?"

"May we talk for a second?"

"Ummm….sure, why not. I could use some company"

Feeling a tinge of jealousy hit me, some boys who witnessed the scene started cheering the guy on. As Tadashi led Blake to the front of the class, the two began conversing. I couldn't hear much since a commotion had formed near me. Looking back, a group of boys and girls were busy whispering and discussing about what was going on. Seeing that they were discussing about Blake and Tadashi, I wondered just what sort of thing was going on. By now the whole class was packed with viewers.

Looking back at the scene with Blake and Tadashi, I finally noticed him carrying flowers behind his back. As he handed the flowers to her, I watched Blake blush at the offer. As the class died down, I froze as I could hear their conversation.

"Blake, for weeks I have been watching you, admiring you. I have had the biggest crush on you ever since, and I still do now. Whenever I come to school, you're the first thing that came into my mind. I have been thinking about you non-stop. I can't deny my feelings for you. So, I gift these flowers to you, I hope you accept my feelings"

Watching Blake blush so hard, her face was as red as a tomato. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and looked at Tadashi deeply.

"I…..don't know what to say Tadashi….these are pretty nice"

"Blake, I have just one request. If you could give me a chance, will you go out on a date with me?" he asked while on one knee.

As everyone gasped, we all stared at her. I for one leaned forward in my seat and gripped my table and cup tightly.

Is this it? Will she accept? She's probably gonna reject him. But in a nice way. Guaranteed, I hope that her bad mood is still intact, then again, I have no luck. But I sure as hell don't want her going out with another guy.

As Blake extended a hand, Tadashi accepted the offer and he stood up. As the two silently looked at each other, Blake out of the blue outright hugged the guy.

"Yes! Yes I will Tadashi!" she said happily.

As the whole class erupted in cheers, I choked on my drink and slammed my chest. Clearing my windpipe, I could breath more properly now. Looking at the two, I heard Blake say.

"Thank you Tadashi. For the first time, my crush asked me out. I have been dreaming about you nonstop and I'm so happy that you asked me out. This means something precious to me"

Feeling like a thousand spears just went through me, I placed a hand to my chest and swore I felt my heart stop bearing for a minute or so. My world completely shattered before me and I felt lost. Like the lamp that guided me went out. My insides were all turning slowly. My brain was traumatized. My body was dead cold. My blood was pumping so slow that it would be mistaken as frozen. My heart, well, how do you say that a tank just went over it and fired a HE round and for the sake of adding insult to injury, it was thrown into a black hole. Feeling the rhythmic thump, I calmed down for a bit. But that couldn't mend the damage that had been done. My heart was now in pieces again. My mind simply stopped working and replayed her last words. It was official. I am completely broken. But that was inevitable. She had a crush on someone, and that someone was Tadashi. I congratulate you my friend. You deserve her, take good care of her.

Seeing the look on his face, the two embraced deeply and the whole class [Awwwwwwwwwwww] was enticed by it except me. I was sitting there like a man just witnessed the Auschwitz horror all over again.

"Ouch. That hurt"

"Deeply"

"Yeah. It's safe to say you have a shitty love life now. Or rather, none at all. Face it, you can't get a girl. Welcome to my life"

"You have an extra couch and Vodka?"

"Plenty"

"Take me, I don't want to live this shitty life anymore"

"Come now, you said to accept the facts and move on? So move on. She likes another dude, and not you. Too bad you two are only friends"

"Were friends"

"Right, "were" friends. Explains the shittiness. You have godlike powers but can't get a girl. How sad"

"I know, quite the torment eh?"

"Like I said, you and me are the same"

"Maybe, only maybe, just a few similarities"

"But still, the same"

"Whatever. I'm in a fucking bad mood now"

"Yeah, that deathly look on your face says it all"

"Yeah. It does"

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Shidou. As he bent down he whispered into my ear.

"Too bad, I actually thought she had a crush on you. It was obvious, guess I was wrong"

"Thanks for the comfort douche bag"

"Eh"

"I think this calls for a some music celebration now am I right?"

"Yes!" the class responded.

As Blake went over to the corner, she pulled out a large speaker and plugged in her iPod. As the music began playing, I could only watch as her voice captivated everyone.

" _All the girls on the block knocking on my door._

 _Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more._

 _Is your lover_

 _Playing by your side?_

 _Said he loves you_

 _But he ain't got time_

 _Here's the answer_

 _Come and get it_

 _At a knocked down price_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Full of honey_

 _Just to make him sweet_

 _Crystal balling_

 _Just to help him see_

 _What he's been missing_

 _So come and get it_

 _While you've still got time_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Get your boy on his knees_

 _And repeat after me, say_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _For a spell that can't be broken_

 _One drop should be enough_

 _Boy, you belong with to me_

 _I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic_

 _(And it's called Black Magic)_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _One taste and you'll be mine_

 _It's a spell that can't be broken_

 _And'll keep you up all night_

 _Boy, you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe and it's call Back Magic_

 _(And it's called Black Magic)_

 _If you're lookin'_

 _For Mr. Right_

 _Need that magic_

 _To change him over night_

 _Here's the answer_

 _Come and get it_

 _While you've still got time_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Get your boy on his knees_

 _And repeat after me, say, Oh_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _I'll make you fall in love(Fall in love)_

 _For a spell that can't be broken(Broken)_

 _One drop should be enough(Ooh)_

 _Boy you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic_

 _(And it's called Black Magic)_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _One taste and you'll be mine_

 _It's a spell that can't be broken_

 _And'll keep you up all night(All night)_

 _Boy you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe(I got the recipe) and it's called Black Magic_

 _(And it's called Black Magic)_

 _All the girls on the Oct knocking' at my door_

 _(I got the recipe)_

 _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more_

 _(Now you belong to me)_

 _All the girls on the block knockin' at my door_

 _(I got the recipe)_

 _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more_

 _(Now you belong to me)_

 _Take a sip from my secret potion_

 _I'll make you fall in love_

 _For a spell that can't be broken_

 _One drop should be enough_

 _Boy, you belong to me(Hey!)_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called Black Magic_

 _(And it's called Black Magic, Oh, whoa)_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _One taste and you'll be mine(Be mine)_

 _It's a spell that can't be broken And'll keep you up all night (Ooh, Oh)_

 _Boy you belong to me(Belong to me)_

 _I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic_

 _(And it's called Black Magic)_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _Falling in love (Hey!)_

 _Falling in love (Yeah)_

 _Falling in love (Hey!)_

 _Falling in love_

 _Falling in love (Hey!)_

 _Falling in love (Ooh yeah)_

 _Falling in love_

 _Magic…."_

Throughout the whole song, Blake had been hoping and dancing while singing without breaking a single sweat. She made seductive gestures to Tadashi which only spiced things up and made it worse for me. I was sitting like a ticking time bomb. The class joined in as the backup singers and for some season, Blake sang a song which was sung by multiple singers and completely dominated it. At this point I'm too afraid to ask.

As the class cheered for the new couple, they huddled around them and began asking questions and what not. I decided to go somewhere private.

"Yo Tatsuya"

"Fuck off cunt" I said in English to the student.

"What?"

Ignoring him, I stormed down the hall. Heading for the gym, I entered and made sure the doors were locked. Safe from any ears, I let loose my hatred and jealousy that was somehow built up in a short span.

"SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT! FUCCCCCCCCCCCK! FUCCCCCCCK! FUCK MY LIFE. TAKE IT! MAKE IT SHIT! ALL OF IT! FUCK YOU LIFE! YOU AND YOUR MISERABLE LEMONS! FUCK THE ROOT! FUCK YOU ALL! AHAHHAHAHAHA" I yelled in a way that people would say I was a maniac.

"Calm the Fuck down. Calm down bro. My friend, please, do not lose your sanity"

"I can't good sir. I feel like dying good sir. Maybe pillaging this land? How about it?" I said crazily.

"My friend, you are scaring me. Please, do not do this to yourself"

Snapping out of my trance, I realised he was correct. It would seem stupid to just end it this way. Yes, stupid. How about I end it in a different way. Maybe musical? Yes, music seems like a good choice. Maybe, just maybe.

Heading out not the gym, I headed to the music room on the ground floor. Opening the door, I turned on the lights and was greeted by a dusty storage area. Guitars were lined up and keyboards and drums stood to one side. In the middle sat a grand piano. Walking up to it, I removed the covers and opened the cover, covering the keys. Pressing one, the piano immediately came to life. Pulling a seat, I sat down and stretched my fingers. Thinking of only sad songs, one song particularly came to mind.

Pressing the corresponding keys, I was playing a old, but still gold song. It had no relation to me and Blake, but I felt like playing it since it fit the mood.

" _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now._

 _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same._

 _When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down._

 _Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name._

 _It all just sounds like Oooooooh_

 _Too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should've bought you flowers , and held your hand._

 _Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party, cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

 _My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

 _Caused the good strong woman like you to walk out of my life_

 _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, Oh_

 _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

 _It all just sound Oooh_

 _Too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand_

 _Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

 _Although it hurts,_

 _I'll be the first to say that, I was wrong_

 _I know I'm probably too late, to try and apologize for my mistakes_

 _But I just want you to know_

 _I hope he buys you flowers_

 _I hope he holds your hand_

 _Give you all his hours_

 _When he has the chance_

 _Take you to every party, cause remember how much you loved to dance_

 _Do all the things I should've done_

 _When I was your man_

 _Do all the things I should've done_

 _When I was your man….."_

Playing the final notes, I felt my eyes swell up and tears started to form. Feeling my nose get clogged, I pulled out my hankie and blew on it. Closing the piano, I buried my head in my hands and cried my painful heart out for the next few minutes.

Wiping the tears away, I cleaned myself up and covered the piano just as it was when I found it. Exiting the room, the bell rang signalling the end of class. Walking quietly to the classroom, I sulked on the way. Opening the door, few students were left and some were busy packing up. Looking at Blake's seat, it was more or less empty. Grabbing my bag, .I walked outside. Running into a group of girls, they all stared at me said in a low voice.

"That was some nice singing Tatsuya"

"Yeah, your English is real good"

"You moved our hearts. It's so sad. Did you break up with someone?"

Looking at them, they all had a pitied looks in their eyes.

"No guys, I let someone walk out of my life. I guess my love life is crappy"

"Awwww"

"We feel sorry for you"

"Come on girls, let's show him some comfort?"

"Yeah"

At the same time, all three of them embraced and let out soft giggles. Taken aback by such action, I had to admit it. Japanese people were really kind.

"Hope that made you feel better"

"Bye Tatsuya"

"See you around"

As the three of them waved goodbye, they each had different hair colours which was really odd. But nevertheless, attracting. Going to the roof, I took off and quietly soared through the evening sky. Feeling the same sadness come again, I felt all alone in this world. My friends are all gone and busy doing other things. My life is officially in the shits.

Landing on the deck, I quietly went in and slumped down on my chair.

"You look like hammered shit sir"

"Wow, that's a first"

"Change of greetings. Hello sir"

"Aye. Yes, I am in hammered shit"

"Thought so. What happened now?"

"I…..I am more or less heartbroken Evie"

"Did something happen between you and Blake?"

"Yes. A guy asked her out and she accepted. No problems there. Turns out said guy was her crush. When I looked into her eyes, it sparkled with love. I could practically smell their chemicals Evie. Those two are meant to be"

"Impossible…...but I thought…...how?...she said…...how?"

"What?"

"Nothing sir, it's just that I miscalculated something"

"Oh, I see"

"I can see that you are very much indeed heartbroken. Your eyes tell it very much. It is practically devoid of life. To be blunt, you look like a lifeless robot"

"Gee, I wonder. Fits, I am practically broken. Nothing I can do. Just sit back and fucking relax. Watch the world move on. Not like anybody is going to care now right?"

"I do sir"

"Thanks, but it's not enough"

"I wish I could feel pity. But I can't"

"Eh, don't really care much. I might as well move on"

"Oh well, when the chance was there you simply let it go. But then again, she was just a friend. A close one. And all of that disappeared in a flash"

"Life seems to particularly hate me"

"Yes. Yes it does. Which means you must make amends and do shit your way now"

"Well I got a plan"

"Which would be?"

"What would your reaction be if I died?"

"Well sir, I wouldn't be surprised since you can comeback"

"Do my friends know however?"

"No sir"

"Good" rubbing my hands together with a sick smile. "I have a big surprised for them"

* * *

 **Tatsuya is now officially in the shits. Well, enough making his life miserable, time to spice things up. There will be blood I tell you.**


	30. Chapter 30

"You sure this new hairstyle even fits?"

"Yeah, fits your mood"

"Jesus Christ Totenkopf, I look like a killer"

"What? You look like Oswald Cobblepot from the Gotham series. What's not good about that?"

"Umm…...my fucking hair colour"

"Oh, just change it to black. After all, you can alter your body"

"Jeez, fine. There, happy?"

"Marvelous. Quite glorious"

"Jeez, all I need are piercings for fucks sakes"

"Nah, no need. You look better now. The spirit that life rejected. Quite fitting"

"Gee, sounds awesome"

"Ahahaha. Welcome to the negative side bro. Now then, let us go to school. Remember, negative attitude. Be harsh, not too much"

"Jeez, let me make it dull for you" clearing my throat, I set my voice in a cold hearted tone mixed with craziness and sadist setting I could get. "How about now?"

"Perfecto. Although try mixing it with a bit of a cold attitude"

"Your happiness plagues me. I cannot stand it any longer, please leave"

"Oooh, nice"

"I burp at your insolence"

"Too harsh. But okay"

"Agreed"

Putting my Raizen high jacket on, I strolled out of my quarters and into the bridge.

"Good Morning sir, I-What is that?"

"What?"

"Your hairstyle sir"

"What?"

"It's just. You serious?"

"Yes, yes I am. Life will now go and Fuck itself in the arse thanks"

"Your voice has changed too"

"Yeah, no shit"

"And the attitude. That's something new"

"Well, why not? Life decided to Fuck me over multiple times. Now it's time for me to Fuck it back by ruining other people's days. Fun right?"

"Sir, that might not be a good idea"

"Who cares? Anyway, did that bitch even come back yesterday?"

"Who?"

"You know, the person that fucking lives here other than me"

"Harsh, yeah, late however"

"Oh great, did she sleep in? Cause if she did then good for her. I ain't waking her ass up, neither should you"

"She left already sir"

"Oh, never mind then. Should I charge her rent?"

"Sir"

"Kidding. Anyway, I'll be off. Toodles" I said before grabbing my bag and waltzing out of the area.

Taking off, I felt a devilish form on my face even though I didn't think of anything particularly evil. Other than the fact of placing fireworks inside the gym and setting them all off. Or summoning a spatial quake and practically evening the city. Or how about a black hole? Yes, a black hole would be nice. Too bad you can only have one go at it.

Landing on the roof, I went on in. Passing by any students, I kept a face that would make even the toughest guys around think twice before messing with me. Pulling out some gum, I popped it into my mouth as I reached my locker. Slapping on my shoes, I went straight to class. Passing more students, this time they all gave me curious looks and pointed at me. Hearing a ruckus inside, I opened the door only to have the class fall silent. Chewing my gum thoroughly, I waltzed on in and sat down on my chair. Placing my feet up on the desk, I simply scanned the area.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was simply staring at me with shocked looks. Keeping the staring game going, students murmured and whispered while looking at me. Even Blake kept glancing at me with Tadashi by her side. As the door opened again, Tama-chan walked in with a smile only to be stunned to see a large group huddled in one side and me left to my own seat.

"Eh? Whats all this?"

"Sensei, look" a student pointed at me.

"Huh? Who's this? A new student?"

"We don't know. But he's sitting in Tatsuya's seat"

"May I help you sir?" she asked politely.

"Why of course, why don't you begin class and get on with life? Isn't that the right thing to do?"

"Yes, but…...who are you?"

"Oh silly me, it seems that even my schoolmates and even my teacher don't know me. How sad" switching my voice over to my regular one. "How bout now morons? Recognize me?"

"Tatsuya-kun?!"

"What? That's Tatsuya?"

"No way!"

"What happened to him?"

"He looks cool"

"Dude, he nailed it"

"Oh" returning to my cold hearted and sadistic voice. "Now everyone knows. It seems all they needed was a push. However life didn't give me a push when I needed it. Oh well, what the hell are you all standing around for? Return to your seats for god's sake so the class can begin. Go on, move" I gestured.

As the rest of the students returned to their seats, they were still more or less stunned at who they were looking at. True that they didn't recognize me, but seriously, that was fucking painful down to the core. Anybody would actually tell it was me, I'm surprised that no one knew. Even Shidou kept staring at me, scratch that the whole fucking class looked at me like I'm some sort of new discovered specimen.

"Alright. Ahem, before we will begin, I have a question to ask" the teacher began. "If you saw guy on the highway in the middle of the storm fixing his car. Would you help him or not?"

A student raised his hand and answered bravely.

"Yes sensei, I would help him. It would be rude of me not too"

"Good answer, anybody else?"

Raising a hand, I had something to clarify.

"Sensei, what brand is the car?"

"Umm…..a Ford"

"Oh, then sensei, I wouldn't bother to try and help the guy. You know why? Because it's a Ford. A Ford is fucked"

Hearing multiple gasp come from the students, everyone stared at me blankly. Even Tama-chan was stunned.

"Tatsuya-kun. Please watch your language. You might end up in the vice principal's office you know"

"Why? Everyone knows swear words here. Might as well use them. Hell the whole world uses it. Not like I fucking care because I swear all the time. I swear daily and maybe use it in almost every fucking sentence. Yeah, the vice principal can go to the shits"

*5 minutes later

"Mr. Kurtz. Do you know why you are here?" the vice principal asked sternly.

Looking at her, I simply put on an amused look. Not that I cared at this point, I might just have to spice things up a bit.

"What's so funny? Your education is on the line here you know"

"Oh, really?" I said in surprised.

"Yes really" she glared.

"Eh, not that it matters"

"Wha-wha…..what? Are you not worried?"

"Who said I was?"

"Mr. Kurtz. You have disobeyed one of the school rules and you will receive punishment"

"Oooh, scary. Like I care" I said while slipping on my gloves.

"Are you even listening Mr. Kurtz?!"

"Yeah, but it's all nonsense. So I chose to ignore it"

"What…..! That's it. I am directly bringing this issue to the principal" she said before getting up.

Grabbing her hand, I stopped her from leaving.

"Wha-wha-wha…...what are you doing! Let go!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Vice Principal. I'm needed here after all" I said darkly.

"Let me go!" she struggled.

Pulling her back, I walked over to the door and locked it.

"There, now no one can interrupt us. Take a seat Vice principal" I said while glaring at her. "Did you not hear me? Let me make it louder. TAKE A FUCKING SEAT! YOU DEAF BITCH!"

"OK! Alright!" she complied and scrambled to her chair.

"Good, now then, are we ready to have a proper discussion?"

"What the hell do you want?" she asked shakily.

"I want you to clear all my bad records including today's one"

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Oh for fucks sake. It always has to end in fucking blood now does it?" I said darkly.

Watching her reel back in fear, she shifted nervously in her seat. Pulling out a knife, I toyed with the blade and buried it in the table causing her let out a scream. Luckily I remembered to make the room sound proof with gravitons.

"Listen here ya little shit. Wipe the records now or else I'm going to do it my fucking self. Unless you want to end up in the butcher's shop I suggest you make it quick" I threatened.

"Okay fine! I'll do it" she said while scrambling to find the log.

As she placed the log book on the table, she tore the pages out containing my name for the offenses I've committed in the past. Throwing them into the bin, she stared at me.

"There, done"

"Burn the bin you shite"

"What?"

"Do it or else this knife will go through your fucking head!"

As she pulled out a lighter, she burnt the paper and melted the plastic bin in the process. Taking my eyes off her for a second, I didn't notice her edging closer to the end of her desk for a quick escape. Looking up, she immediately dashed for the door. Sighing to myself, I really didn't want it to end this way. Grabbing her hand, she let out a scream.

"Let me go…..!"

"No, you only made it harder for yourself. You have sealed your fate. Besides, I can't let you leave. You would simply spill our secret here to everyone now right?"

"Huh? Mr. Kurtz, please, let me go" she begged.

"Nah, too late" pulling out my knife. "You were gonna die anyway. Shouldn't have called me in the first place" I grinned at her.

Seeing the terrified look in her eyes, she pulled her arm in a vain attempt to escape my grip. Grabbing her neck, I slit her throat and watched her fall to the floor with a regretful look in her eyes. Looking at my jacket, it was stained with blood and the floor as well. Looking at my gloves, the one holding the knife had little drops of blood on it.

"Awww, I made a mess. So sad. Too bad, the world will move on without you. After all, you're not dead. Well, that's what everyone would say" I said while using gravitons to make a clone of the vice principal.

"My lord, I am ready at your command"

"Ah good. Clean this mess up. Make sure you do a good fucking job or else you'll end up like her" I hissed.

"Yes sir"

Walking out of the room, I threw the knife in the bin and removed my gloves. Walking into the bathroom, I washed my gloves and removed my jacket. As another student walked in, I looked at his jacket and it seemed to be perfect fit for me. As he went to a urinal, I casually went up to him and knocked him out. Taking his jacket, I left burnt my old one inside the bin. Exiting the stall, the thing felt stiff but it would do for now. Remembering the suffering look she had, a smile formed on my face for some reason, like I enjoyed it.

"Dude….what the hell was that?"

"Told ya I'd Fuck someone's day up"

"Dude. You just killed the vice principal!"

"And?"

"For what reason?"

"Oh you know. Because, why not? From now on people that piss me off have a high chance of dying. And nothing makes me happier when their bodies are hanging from a street post"

"Dude….where did you get such a personality?"

"Personality? Dude…...meet my other side. Fuck the old Tatsuya, this is the new Tatsuya. This is what happens when you make someone miserable for his life. Now the tables have fucking turned. Time for me to repay the favour"

"Dude, by making others life miserable?"

"Yeah, seems the only way. Life modeled me into this. Well, you got me. No complaints"

"Dude…...I like you better"

"Isn't this what you wanted anyway?"

"Wanted? Hell you're more scarier than the last guy"

"Yeah, Fuck him. Weak arse shit. Time for life to accept the new me"

"Guess we won't be seeing any more Mister nice guy anymore?"

"Nah, you won't. How about we have some fun?"

"Like?"

"I don't know, how about pouring liquid nitrogen on someone? Oh better, wreak havoc to the AST base?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah why not? How about making all tanks float and then just drop 'em? Screw bombs, this will be more effective"

"Why not? Seems like a good idea"

"Ahahahaha. Perfect. What do we do in the meantime?"

"Don't know. Sleep?"

"Fair enough"

Walking into class, everyone stared at me before returning to their task at hand.

"So Tatsuya-kun. What is your punishment?"

"Punishment? Ummmm. Sleep on the floor. Yeah that's what the Vice Principal said. So I'll sleep on the floor. Toodles" I waved before going down on the floor and sleeping. "Oh and if any cunt decides to wake me up, make sure you brought yourself a coffin. Cause you'll be going home in it" I growled.

*after class

Sucking on a lollipop, I walked down the hall ignoring the stares of the various students and what not. News about me changing my hairstyle and attitude spread like wildfire. All the levels knew about me and practically flocked to see for themselves. Putting on my outdoor shoes, I walked all the way to roof. Opening the door, I expected to greet no one only to find Blake there. As she looked at me, I simply scowled at her and she gave me a sad look.

"Hey Tatsuya…..you alright?"

"Huh? Is it true? The most hottest and beautiful person in class is talking to me? Oh dear. I must keep my distance, don't want to piss off her new boyfriend now do I?" I said.

"Huh? What are you on about? I'm just asking are you alright?"

"Oh never better my dear Blake. In fact, I want to thank you. You have shown me so much, so much that life is willing to kick the living shits out of me and ruin my whole life!" I yelled angrily at the last part.

"What? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh my fucking God. That's it! Fuck this. This bitch still doesn't get it. Hey look! This bitch doesn't get it people!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"What….?" she asked with a pained look in her eyes. "Tatsuya…..please, just answer me"

"No, Fuck off. After everything you have done to me. Enough is enough. You have shown me that my life couldn't get any worse. Well it just did! Now then, run along and spend time with your boyfriend. Go on" I gestured.

"Tatsuya…..?" she tilted her to one side like she was trying to find something in me. "What happened to you?"

"Of for crying out loud! Arghhhhh!" I clawed at my face in frustration. "How do you not see it!"

As I stared at her with rage, she walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Please Tatsuya…" she said this time with tears in her eyes.

Looking at her, my thoughts were more or less clouded at this point and I was just fueled by anger and rage and all the negative things in the world. Grabbing her hand, I put on a smile before whacking it away and pushing her to the ground.

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Returning the favour. Only more physically. You can go piss off Blake. I don't want to see that crappy face of yours. The happiness on it makes me puke"

Looking at her face, it was more or less life less and her eyes told me her insides were shattered. I had hit the spot just as I wanted.

"How….how can you say such things!" she exclaimed before breaking down into tears.

"Nah, I can. You did the same. Figure out what you did wrong before talking to me next time" I hissed.

Hearing the door open, Tadashi was standing there with a shocked look. It seemed be watched the whole ordeal. His face soon turned into a state of anger and he ran up to me with his fist balled up.

"You bastard!"

"Jeez, another idiot"

Stopping the punch,.he used his other hand to land another blow. Dodging it, I kneed him in the gut and sent a punch to his face. Sending him stumbling, I sent a roundhouse kick to the head and sent him sprawling. Going up to him, I used my anger to keep me going.

This fucker is also responsible for my bloody life. Better make sure he received a good fucking beating.

Grabbing his body, he was more or less ready for a round two. Pushing to the fence, he used it as a springboard and charged me. Avoiding the first punch, he went high and over. Tripping him, I grabbed his jacket and slammed him into the fence.

"Stop it! Please just stop it!" Blake pleaded.

Ignoring her, I set him on his feet and threw him to the ground. Picking him up again, I did a headbutt which knocked him out. Slapping his face, I muttered "Don't sleep bitch" to keep him awake. Throwing him face first into the fence again, he had no chance whatsoever in the first place.

"Stop!"

As his body was slumped down, I kicked him multiple times. The kicks weren't hard at first, but after three or so, I gradually increased my strength. Hearing a crack, I wondered what sort of bone I broke.

"No! Please!"

She does care for him. All the more for me to fucking continue. You enjoying this? Good, cause I will fucking torment you just like what you did to me.

Dragging the unconscious Tadashi. I looked at his face then turned to Blake. Giving her a devilish smile, I summoned my pistol and pointed it at his head.

"I wonder, what happens when I shoot a bullet infused with a gravity. Will it-"

"Stop! Please. Why are you doing this?!" she begged while tears kept going down her face.

"Oh, you still don't know? Never mind, I'll do it here and then you might know" I said pointing the gun to his head.

"No wa-"

"3-2-1-BOOM"

BANG!

Jumping to one side, I swiftly dodged the attack that was given to me. Blake was more or less pissed off at this point and the amount of hatred she gave off rivaled that off me. The killing intent in her eyes proved that other wise.

As she raised her gunblade, she fired another few more bullets. Dodging them all, I had enough off this bullshit. Jumping over the fence, I kicked my flight powers into effect and flew off. Soaring into the sky, I know knew a painful truth.

"Dude. That was some straight up savage shit"

"Oh, like I said. I'd Fuck someone's day up. Turns out I did more than one"

"And you enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Oh yes, very much. The look on her face when I started beating her boyfriend, Oh the joys"

"Dude…...scary"

"But now I know. She now truly cares for that guy. Which only makes me even more miserable. All hopes of salvation have been gone. I just cleared up the remaining feelings. From now on, Blake Osborn officially hates me. And so, returning the favour, I too shall hate her"

"Dude….you are really insane"

"Ahahahahahah"

Landing on a building, I changed into my spirit form and leaned on the edge. Spotting a building I'm the distance, it was a still under construction. Luckily there weren't any workers on sight. Too bad, would've made my day if there were. Flying over to the building, I landed on the building next to it and extended a hand. Using gravitons, I placed explosives on the support pillars and on the middle section of the whole place causing it to cave in or not. But destruction was the point here.

Setting the final charges, I jumped to the next building with a happy face.

"Ahahaha, time for some fireworks. Time to kick this new life off with a bang!" I said crazily. Feeling a migraine however, I clenched my head in anger. "Fucking migraine, piss off"

Looking at the distance from the building, I was a fair distance away. Holding the detonator, I pulled the trigger and covered my ears. Nothing happened.

"Stupid piece of shit. Never trust fucking Chinese rip offs" crushing the detonator however, the building erupted into explosions and dust and debris were thrown everywhere and the dust spread for about 5 blocks obscuring the views of many.

"Woooohooooo! That was fucking sick!" I cheered. "Fucking grade A explosives right there!"

Fleeing from the scene with a smile on my face, I was the happiest person alive right now. Returning to my ship, I was planning to get myself drunk and not give a shit about life.

"You look happy sir"

"Why yes, Yes I am Evie. You know why?"

"Why? Did Blake dump her boyfriend?"

"No you shit. I beat the literal crap out of him that's what. And I did it all in front of her. Oh you should have seen the look on her face, she practically begging me to stop. This just shows that she cares for said person. Now then, said person got his ass handed to him. Ahahahahah!" I said calmly.

"Sir…..what?"

"Yes, you heard me"

"I can't believe what I am hearing"

"Yes, and not only that, Blake now hates me. Hooray! Take one for the team pal! Now then, I don't have to worry about feelings getting in the way the next time we meet"

"Sir. You do know they're not together right?"

"Bullshit. If you ask a girl out then we all know what happens next. And that right there just goes to show that she actually cares for the guy. Oh well, mission accomplished, Fuck someone's day up. And I did"

"Sir, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing Evie. I just so happened to be reborn that's all. By the way, I sort of killed the Vice Principal for no particular reason. But it was fun"

"You what?!"

"Yes, fun fun fun!"

"Are you sure you're not mad sir?"

"Ahaahahahahahahahahaha!" letting loose a maniacal laugh. "What makes you say that? I'm not insane. I'm what life wanted me to be. You drive someone so close to the edge he might as well just jump off. Well I took the plunge and now I'm better as ever"

"Sir, you really need to get a brain scan"

"No I don't. You need to calm the Fuck down. Just relax Evie. I am perfectly fine. If I was insane I would've destroyed the place now would I? Well not yet"

"Are you serious?!"

"Joking. Jeez you can't take joke now can you? Ahahaha"

"You really are insane"

"Ahahahahaha…..haha….hahaahha…..what have I become?" sitting down on the stairs and burying my head in my hands.

Breathing hard, I clawed at my face slowly while thinking back on the recent events that just happened. Feeling rundown, the event where I hurt Blake really tore my insides. Sure it felt good, but then what is worth it? Was hurting her really worth it? She doesn't deserve that sort of treatment. I'm a fucking monster.

"Oh Blake…..I'm so, so sorry" I mumbled to myself. "If only I could go back to my old self. But I have been pushed too far off the edge. I cannot recover from such damage anymore. My only hope now is to push forward and live my new life as my new self. I am mentally destroyed, torn apart again. Life is so, so CRUEL!" balling my fists. "If only, if only you knew. If only I could've done it sooner. But we're never meant to be anyway. You have found your true lover. I hope he treats you fairly, takes you out, never flirts with others. Is loyal to you, doesn't want to see you cry, at least not sad tears. Defends you till the very last breath. I like his valiant courage. Attempting to take me down on the roof. Poor bastard never stood a chance. There is no way you'll hear this message, but I'll just say it. I hope you live a good life, defend that man of yours. Love that man till the very end of your life. If he leaves you, move on. You're a strong woman, I know that. Use whatever training I taught you and use it for good measures. I hope you had a fun time with me even though it was short. Even though you have a boyfriend, you will always remain in my heart. I won't court you anymore, nor make a move. You have done the right thing by shutting me out of your life. I am a dangerous threat to you. I am grateful. I hope my other side doesn't get any ideas. Anyway, that's all I have to say. There's more, but I don't have enough time. I only have so much left to lose. I don't want to lose you, even though you hate me, even though I go insane. Some part of me will remember you"

"Sir…...that was a fine message"

"Heh, too bad, no one heard it. Guess it's time for a drink? Drown my sorrows. Totenkopf will be pleased"

"I am!" he chimed in.

"Ah, enough of that weak old self. It will soon die out. But don't worry, I'll keep your promise old me. I won't touch her again. It would take a miracle to bring my old self back. But Eh, who gives a shit. Ahahahah!"

Moving to the lounge room, I grabbed the Vodka bottle and poured myself a drink. Taking a swig, my throat burned and my stomach was soothed by such sensation. Going back to the bridge, I decided to check something.

"Evie, where is she?"

"Umm….tracking sir, wait a bit. Found her, she's in the highland Parks"

"With?"

"Tadashi sir"

"As fucking expected"

"Shall I display it"

"Why not? Burn my eyes and watch me break down into a fucking pile of shit! Just go already"

"Right"

As the monitor came to life, I sat back and watched as the camera zoomed in on the highland Parks. Seeing the couple, Tadashi was hugging Blake from behind and the two were busy gazing at the night sky. Refraining from breaking my glass, I downed more of my drink to calm myself.

"What are they saying?"

"Hang on, adjusting the satellite and scanning for any cameras nearby"

"Hurry up"

"Done"

As the audio came on, the wind blew in the background but was lessended.

"Hey Tadashi, thanks for saving me back there"

"No need babe. I was just protecting you. I'm still shocked that Tatsuya would do such a thing. He's a good friend, he wouldn't do such a thing"

"That's what I thought. Guess I was wrong about him"

"I guess we were all wrong about him. He's just a jealous jerk"

"A big one. I'm glad there's someone like you in my life. You comforting me now, I want it to be like this forever"

"It will babe. Listen, there's a carnival opening this weekend on Saturday. It's being held in the main Tenguu city park. After that, there will be a performance at the arena and we can go there after. What do you say?"

"Is this another date dear?"

"It is, and it's gonna be the best one yet" he said while sniffing her hair.

"Oh, stop that you *giggles* it tickles"

"I can't, your scent it just so beautiful. I can't let go off you, you're too precious"

"You flatter me. You're more valuable to me than anything else"

"Same as you. There's nothing I wouldn't trade in this world over you"

"Good. I love you Tadashi"

"Love you too Blake"

Feeling myself just break down at that scene. I couldn't stand it any longer, I wanted to destroy him. Burn and pillage the fucker. Throw him into a fucking Black hole and leave him there. As for Blake, I want to simply yell and scream at her. Let all my pain out. But alas, I can't do it. It won't be worth it anyway.

"Evie, play a song. Just the instrumental. I need to sing again"

"Sir? What song"

"Maroon 5 - Love somebody. Time to sing a great song by those guys"

"Yes sir"

As the track loaded, I walked over to the viewport and leaned on the large glass.

" _I know you're inside, you're feeling so hollow_

 _And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_

 _But if I, fall for you_

 _I'll never recover_

 _If I, fall for you_

 _I'll never be the same_

 _I really want to love somebody_

 _I really want to dance the night away_

 _I know we're only halfway there_

 _But you take me all the way_

 _You take me all the way_

 _I really want to touch somebody_

 _I think about you every single day_

 _I know we're only halfway there_

 _But you take me all the way_

 _You take me all the way_

 _You're such a hard act for me to follow_

 _Love me today don't leave me tomorrow_

 _Yeah_

 _But if I, fall for you_

 _I'll never recover_

 _If I, fall for you_

 _I'll never be the same_

 _I really want to love somebody_

 _I really want to dance the night away_

 _I know we're only halfway there_

 _Nut you take me all the way_

 _You take me all the way_

 _I really want to touch somebody_

 _I think about you every single day_

 _I know we're only halfway there_

 _But your ake me all the way_

 _You take me all the way_

 _On, Oh,.Oh, Oh_

 _I don't know where to start_

 _I'm just a little lost_

 _I wanna feel like we're never ever gonna stop_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I'm right in front of you_

 _Asking you to stay_

 _You should stay,_

 _Stay with me tonight_

 _Yeah_

 _I really want to love somebody_

 _I really want to dance the night away_

 _I know we're only halfway there_

 _But you take me all the way_

 _You take me all the way_

 _I really want to touch somebody_

 _I think about you every single day_

 _I know we're only halfway there_

 _Nut you take me all the way_

 _You take me all the way_

 _On, Oh, Oh, oh_

 _You take me all the way_

 _You take me all the way_

 _Yeah…."_

As the song ended, a sad tear rolled down my cheek as my feelings went into overload. My heart was sad as ever and I was on the brink of just collapsing on the ground and passing out. Looking at my glass, it was still half empty.

"Oh well. Evie, who's performing in the arena on Saturday?"

"Umm….mostly fan service stars. Competitors, although Izayoi Miku is performing as a guest"

"Can you book me in with two more stars?"

"I could sir, but who exactly are the others?"

"Just put my name and R. City"

"Sir? You're inviting them?"

"The real ones won't. But the clones will. Besides, all the clones I make are basically just them only they we're born differently"

"I see, how would the media react to this?"

"Who gives a shit. I'm gonna murder the whole studio then. That should make them think twice"

"I see…"

"Thank you Miku for such an amazing performance. A round of applause please!"

As the audience outside erupted into a thunderous applause, I looked back and Theron and Timothy who both gave me confident looks.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah homie, we got you. Let's do this yo"

"You just need to calm down, sing great man. We got your back. Just leave the rap to us. It's our song anyways so no problem yo. Just do Admas part and it will be fine"

"Thanks guys"

"No need to mention it brother"

"Always ready to help a friend"

Seeing the two smile, I put on a good look as to not look like a douche on stage.

"Now then, the next song will be in English. We have a very special guest joining us, please welcome R. City and Tatsuya Kurtz! A round of applause please!"

As the audience cheered on, I removed my Hood and the three of us walked out onto the stage. The whole audience died down and every one became silent. Getting our own microphones, we all tested it and were ready to go. Looking at the tech support manager, I gave a thumbs up and he scurried off. Moments later, our song came on and the crowd cheered.

" _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today…_

 _Tell me honestly…_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?"_

Letting the two take over, I danced along together with them.

" _Right about now…_

 _If a judge for life me_

 _Would you stay by my side?_

 _Or is ya gonna say good-bye?_

 _Can you tell me right now?_

 _If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_

 _Shawty would it be alright_

 _Come and show me that you are down_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

 _Baby tell me would you die for me?_

 _Would you spend your whole life with me?_

 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_

 _Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)_

 _Baby don't lie to me_

 _If I didn't have anything…._

 _I wanna know would you stick around?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today…_

 _Tell me honestly…_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Let's get it diddly-dong-dong-dong dang_

 _All I want is somebody real who don't need much_

 _A gal I know that I can't trust…_

 _To be there when money low_

 _If I did not have nothing else to give but love…._

 _Would that even be enough?_

 _Gal meh need fi know_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

 _Baby tell me would you die for me?_

 _Would you spend your whole life with me?_

 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_

 _Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)_

 _Baby don't lie to me_

 _If I didn't have anything…._

 _I wanna know would you stick around?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today…_

 _Tell me honestly…_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Tell me, tell me, would you want me? (Want me!)_

 _Tell me, tell me, would you call me? (Call me!)_

 _If you knew I wasn't ballin'_

 _Cause I need a gal who's always by my side…_

 _Tell me, tell me, do you need me? (Need me)_

 _Tell me, tell me, do you love me yea?_

 _Or is ya just tryna play me?_

 _Cause I need a gal to hold me down for life…_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today…_

 _Tell me honestly…_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today…_

 _Tell me honestly…_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Would you still love me the same?..."_

As the song came to an end, the whole audience erupted in thunderous applause. People kept yelling and cheering like we're some big stars. Honestly, R. City is the big ones, I'm just a Adam Levine mark 2.

Coming together, we all bowed at the same time. Looking up, I spotted Blake and Tadashi in the back row waving. Putting on a smile for everyone we waved ourselves off stage.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"You absolutely nailed it yo"

"That was like Adam's voice spot on yo. You're sure you ain't him in disguise?"

"Nah, I can mimic quite a few voices. But that's as far as I can go"

"That is something sick"

"Yeah, much respect to you yo"

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate the help. Good luck on your concert"

"Hell yeah, we'll send you some tickets"

"And bring that girl of yours. If you have one that is. If not, bring a friend"

"Don't worry, I will attend. See you guys!" I waved as they took off in their chopper.

Damn, who would've known? R. City visited Japan by pure coincidence and I just so happen to run into them. Fortunate enough, they agreed to actually sing with me on stage. That has got to be the best thing that he ever happened to anyone hands down. In return, I'll be attending their next concert.

Leaving the helipad, I watched the helicopter buzz off towards the airport. Heading to the café inside, I ordered a cup of coffee and could still hear the commotion on stage. Apparently they were wrapping things up.

30 minutes later, people walked out of the arena after such a performance. Deciding to go somewhere quieter, I left the scene and went over to the highland Parks. 20 minutes of flying and jogging later, I arrived at the park and was lucky to find no one. Staying on the swings, I simply replayed the performance in my head and thought about such experience.

"Dude, to actually think the real R. City would agree to such a thing. That was insane"

"I know. Couldn't believe my luck. Oh well, at least the weak old me does have it's usefulness. Singing. And I have to say, I am quite moved by such acts. It kind off mends my would, but alas it is not enough to mend it completely"

"Eh, at least it's calming"

"True. And I thought the previous days weren't going to get any better, this happens. This might just be brightened my mood up"

"Yes, too bad Kokabiel wasn't here"

"Too bad indeed. I wonder what he's still doing?"

"Chillin as usual. He's busy having sex with cat girls and what not"

"That cheeky bastard"

"I know, I cry"

"Bullshit"

"Hehe"

Hearing footsteps however, I scurried away from the swings and climbed into the bushes. Moving through the dense area, I made my way to the thick sides and peered through a nice gap. Completely covered by the tree and branches and leaves everywhere made it a perfect stalking spot. Hearing voices, two figures appeared in my view and were seen near the railings overlooking the city. As the moonlight bearer down on them, I held my breath as Blake and Tadashi were the figures.

As the two looked at each other, the moon illuminated the spot like it was a forbidden play. The moon shone on their faces giving a clear view Blake's beauty and Tadashi's handsomeness. I had to admit, the two looked like a couple straight out of story. Thoughts aside, I actually wished I was the guy, but sadly she picked him over me. Feeling a run down sense, all I could do was simply watch and learn.

As the two leaned in closer, my body tensed up for no reason. Their noses were now touching each other and I think I could guess what was gonna happen next. Tadashi, who seemed to have made the move. Pulled Blake even closer and their two lips met under the bright moon. As if to tighten up the mood, fucking fireworks exploded in the sky shortly after and the two kept on kissing. As if adding insult to injury wasn't enough.

Feeling a tear go down my cheek, I went down on my knees and buried my head in my hands. That was the last straw. Life made me watch all these heart breaking scenes. Sweet for some, but then there's that one guy who also loves the girl and sees all this shit and has to put up with the whole ordeal like a train wreck going through an airport rigged to blow.

I can't believe it…..her first kiss, was taken by someone else. That's it, I have no more hope left. My chances are gone. Good luck snatching the princess now boy. She's gone. Prince fucking charming saved her. Too bad the other prince charming was busy blowing up buildings and killing Vice Principals. Oh well, not like I controlled her anyway. I am happy for you Blake, you have finally found love in this life. Too bad, I wasn't the one. Oh well, enough sulking, time to drown thy sorrows in Vodka and Cognac.

Standing up from my position, I wiped my face and cleared my nose. The fireworks were still going on and the whole city was alive. If you looked down you could find people kissing passionately on the fucking street. Yes, I am that one guy who doesn't have a girl. Fuck me. Moving over to the railings, I was in another spot overlooking the city. Much higher than the last but barren and empty. More of a wasteland.

"Oh? My, My, what do we have here?" a familiar sadistic voice said.

"What do you want?"

"Enjoying the view just like you. What about you?"

"Nothing of your concern"

"Aww. Is poor Tatsuya-san sulking? Did he lose his favourite girl?"

"Will ya shut up Kurumi?"

"Hihihi, it seems I was correct. Does Tatsuya-san need some comfort?"

"Who said I asked for some?"

"Well, I might just set our differences aside and maybe offer some help"

"Oh really, seeing other people kissing make you jealous?"

"Wha-wha-what? Don't spout nonsense!"

"Oh? Really? Couldn't make out with Shidou now could ya?"

"That's not it!"

"Oh, I see" letting my other self take over, I walked up to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. "Ah, yes, I miss that smell of yours. Quite refreshing, I'm not gonna lie"

"Wha-wha-wha…...what are you doing?!"

"What? You know, life ain't fair. So why not make up my own rules Eh? You said you wanted to comfort me? Well, how bout a kiss love?"

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe"

"Why would I kiss yo-"

Cutting her off, our lips met and the final large firework exploded in the night sky making the most beautiful explosion ever. Not that I could see it, but it was beautiful in my mind. Feeling her hand wrap around my neck, we held the kiss for quite sometime.

* * *

 **Well, this is what happens when you push a guy too far. Tatsuya literally gave no shits in this chapter. Screw consequences, he makes 'em up.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Alright pal, I'm gonna ask this once. And only once. Where the Fuck are the drugs?"

"Like I would talk freak! I'll never talk! You're just going to kill me anyway"

"Do you know what sort of position you're in? Do you? Seems to me you're quite fucked"

"Just kill me already, I won't tell you anything"

"Oh, I won't. Not until you give me what I want"

Throwing a normal punch to the dealer, he let out a painful scream as he struggled to move his crucified body.

"Shit! What are you? A freak?"

"No, just a normal human with the ability to destroy the world. Now then, do you want me to send the next metal pole through your stomach? I'll churn it slowly and grind your guts together. Then I'm gonna slowly pull 'em out while you watch. Then I'm gonna feed it to you. How does that sound? Maybe I might throw in your dick at some point"

"You sick bastard. Just who are you anyway?!"

"I have many names. But my most common name is Ghost. How bout you? Oh wait, I know you, you're name John right? International drug dealer? But that was done discussed"

"How the Fuck do you know me?"

"Dude. I want to know what I want to know. And if I want to know your name I can damn well do so. Do you have kids?"

"No"

"Girlfriend?"

"No"

"Ever tried hooking up? Or you've been busy fucking sluts and what not"

"The Fuck man? I don't have time for that shit"

"Oh really? Then why the Fuck do I see your drunk ass stumbling out of more than 100 brothels? To top it all off, you leave your fucking sperm everywhere for fucks sake"

"Dude….what the hell? That's just creepy"

"Yes, but also effective. Since I can confirm it's your ass not someone elses"

"Just what the hell?"

*ring ring

Hearing a ring come from his pocket, I looked at him and he looked at me with fear. Feeling his jacket, I fished out a burner cell phone.

"Well shit, what do have here?" toying the phone in front of his face.

Answering the call, I mimicked his voice for less suspicion.

"Hello?"

"John, where the hell are you? The bloody Red Dragon cartel is waiting for fucks sake. Get your ass there now!"

"I am, bloody traffic that's all. Where is again?"

"Oh my fucking god you're fucking hopeless. Down by the fucking docks! Bloody warehouse 22! Just get your ass there!"

As the call went dead, I crushed the phone and looked at John.

"Well, I should thank your boss. Now I know where the deal is being held. Well, time for me to get going. You're late by the way"

"Hey! Let me go! You already have what you want!"

Staring at him, I saw the desperate look to live in his eyes. Looking at the poles that impaled his hands and feet to the wall, a smile formed on my face. Walking away, the remaining metal poles on the ground hovered in mid air and pointed themselves at John. Snapping my fingers, all 50 poles flew towards John at blazing speeds and all that could be heard was the screams of a dying man.

Exiting the building, I took off into the sky and flew towards the docks. Using the clouds to mask my approach, I easily found the warehouse the buyers were in. It was easy to spot with White and Black vans all sitting outside. Going up, I propelled myself down towards the warehouse at lightning speeds. Crashing through the roof, I landed on the ground sending a giant shock wave through out the place sending everything back.

Standing up, the place was already an absolute mess. As guys in black suits scrambled towards me with their weapons, I used my charge ability and wiped the floor with their asses. Dodging more bullets, I killed another gunman. Moving to another target, my hand went through his chest. Feeling my arm became cold, I removed it and went to the next target. Darting from target to target, I cleared the whole room in under a minute. Throwing the guns on the floor, I went over to the last survivor in the whole place.

"Hello there good sir" I greeted the man in a white suit.

As the guy stop up, he pulled out his desert eagle and fired it multiple times. Avoiding the bullets easily, I grabbed his hand and broke it. Hearing him scream, I kicked him over.

"Alright good sir, you're the boss of the so called Red Dragon gang Eh?"

"What the hell do you want?!" he asked in pain.

"Putting a stop to your miserable activity. It sickens me really. Can't live in peace with all sorts of gunfire and gang wars happening everywhere now can I?"

"Who the hell are you!"

"Someone you shouldn't worry about. Just go to sleep now sir"

"Please! I have kids!"

"Bullshit. You don't have a wife. Trust me, I can tell you're lying"

Picking up his desert eagle, I aimed the gun at his head.

BANG! BANG!

Putting two shots to his head, it splattered his brains everywhere. Throwing the pistol away, I generated explosives everywhere enough to bring the place down. Picking up a random phone, I dialed the emergency services.

"Hello, state your emergency please"

"Help! There's a fire down by the docks! Warehouse 22 is in flames! Send help!" I said before throwing the phone away.

Exiting the place, I took off into the sky. Just out of harm's way, the warehouse exploded into a fiery ball of flames sending debris high into the sky. Hearing the distant wails of fire trucks and ambulances, I would let them handle the rest. Landing on a nearby building, I changed back into my human form. Wearing all black clothing, I looked like some sort of Gothic dude. Going down the steps, I went out on the streets and walked to a café.

Ordering a cappuccino, I paid my tip and left with a hot cup of coffee.

"Well, that was something done right"

"Eh, I was annoyed by their activity really. Couldn't buy from my favourite liquor store for fucks sake"

"Oh, so that's the reason"

"Anyway, that took my mind off yesterday's events"

"Yeah, although you sort of kissed you ex. That was fucking weird"

"Why the bloody hell not? After all, life wasn't fair. Might as well, kick it in the arse!"

"Eh, can't blame ya. Although last night was quite heartbreaking. Too finally see Blake kiss the love of her life. Oh I'm in tears"

"Really dude? You really want to remind me of that situation?"

"Ahaha"

"Oh well, I have another idea. I'm gonna visit Shidou and ask about the spirit he encountered the last Sunday. Who knows, he probably saved her already and added her to his harem"

"Eh, I don't see why not. His house is just up that hill anyway"

Walking down the road, I took time to enjoy the scenery while drinking coffee to soothe myself. Climbing the hill, I eventually arrived outside the Itsuka mansion. It was about 10:00 in the morning and Shidou would always be awake at this hour. Pressing the doorbell, I waited for an answer. Pressing again, I hear light footsteps on the other side.

Eh? Is Kotori gonna answer? Prepare Thyself for a whole load of bitching.

As the locks came loose, the door opened and I was surprised because Kotori didn't answer the door, Yoshino did. Looking at her, she gave a very shy look at me.

Oh great, it's a kid. Better use my other personality then. Don't want to piss everyone off now do I?

"Hi there Yoshino"

"Hi….Hi there Tatsuya…."

"No need to be shy missy. It's alright, I'm not gonna bite"

"No…...it's just…"

"Yoshino, I want to see Tatsuya. Stop putting me behind the door" Yoshinon's voice came from behind.

"...sorry….."

As she stepped back, the door opened wider and revealed Yoshinon.

"Ah, hello there Tatsuya. If you're looking for Shidou-kun he's currently out shopping with Tohka"

"Is he now? When will he be back?"

"We're not sure"

"Wait, I thought you two lived next door?"

"We just decided to stay here for awhile"

"Ah, I see. May I come in and wait for Shidou? If it's okay with you"

Yoshino and Yoshinon both looked at each other for some time before looking back to me.

"Yes it's okay, as long as you don't cause trouble" Yoshinon said.

"...welcome…." Yoshino said lowly.

Sighing to myself, I stepped in and removed my shoes. Walking past Yoshino, I patted her head which made her give of a low gasp. Stepping into the living room, the T.V was on and it was playing that crappy drama show that aired daily. Sitting down on the couch, I leaned back and watched Yoshino sit down and watch the T.V.

"Is this your favourite series?"

"Yes…..I enjoy it very much" Yoshino said.

"We, never miss an episode" Yoshinon said.

"I see"

Watching the show, I gradually became bored of it. Fall in asleep, I bowed my head and started snoring. Fortunately, the sounds of laughter woke me. Turning to the source, I found Yoshino and Yoshinon laughing at me. They both stopped however when they realised I woke up.

"Sorry…!"

"My, Tatsuya looks really funny when he is asleep"

"I…..couldn't hold my laughter….sorry if you are angry"

Looking at the two, a smile formed on my face.

"Relax you guys, you can make fun of me. I actually enjoy it. It's nice to hear someones opinion once in awhile"

"Really….?"

"Then that means we can continue laughing Yoshino"

"Hahahah" the two laughed which made them both look really fucking cute.

"Um…..what exactly did I look like when I was sleeping?"

"I…..I can't put it into words"

"If only we had a camera. You should've seen yourself!"

"Right" I said while nodding. "Hey guys, want to play a game?"

"A…..game?"

"Oooh! A game!"

"Yes, you guys know hide and seek very well now don't you?"

"Yes…."

"Very much!"

"Good, let's play a game of hide and seek then. Hiding ground are limited inside this house only. Ready?"

"Yes…!"

"Prepare yourself Tatsuya!"

"Good. Count to 10, see ya!" I said before leaping ng over the couch and bolting out the door.

Flying up the stairs, I met a door. Trying the knob, it was locked. Climbing up some more, I tried the door on that floor only to find a storage room full of old things. Squeezing myself in, I shut the door and calmed myself. Hearing footsteps shortly after, the noise became louder as Yoshino climbed up the steps. Hearing her try the locked door, she climbed up the second set of stairs and walked towards the storage door.

Tensing up, I knew she would instantly find me. Hearing her try the door, she opened it and [BOO!] tried to scare the living crap out of me.

"Eyyy! You found me"

"Was…..was I scary?"

"Scary enough"

"I…..see…"

"Come Yoshino, time for us to hide"

"Let me go back down first" I said.

Entering the living room, I closed the door and leaned on the wall. Counting to 10 I began my hunt. Opening the door slowly, I did my best to hide my presence. Silencing my footsteps, I went to check upstairs first. Scurrying around the rooms, most of them were locked. Trying my luck downstairs, I checked near the door. Going inside the living room, I moved over to the kitchen counter. Peering over, I found no one.

Rubbing my chin, I exited the place. Finding a door on the opposite end however, I moved over and grabbed the doorknob. Yanking it open, Yoshino and Yoshinon let out a startled scream. Falling on the floor, I clenched my stomach and laughed my ass off.

"Ahahahaha! *wheeze* you should've *wheeze* seen your faces! Ahahahah!"

"That was scary Tatsuya"

"I…..I was terrified…"

"Ohoho *sigh* that was something. Sorry if you were literally scared. Didn't mean to scare you"

"It's…..okay"

"We forgive you"

"Next round. Better step up your seeking skills"

"Yes…!"

"We will"

"Now go count!"

As the two went into the living room, I bolted up the stairs causing a ruckus. Entering the same storage room again, I knew that no one would check the same place twice. It was risky, but chances are, Yoshino would brush it off since it was used. Hearing footsteps however, my tactic worked as Yoshino walked right past the door and climbed up the stairs. As time passed, I heard no footsteps coming down.

Hey? That's odd. Is there another secret stairway up there? How come I haven't heard her footsteps?

Opening the door, I peeked around for anybody. Seeing no one, I creeper out and silently made my way to the steps. Peering down, I saw no one. Taking a step forward, I put one foot on the step.

"BOOO!"

Startling the crap out of me, my body reacted like a fucking cat and jumped forward sending me tumbling down the fucking steps like a drunk idiot. Recovering from the fall, I was sprawled out on the floor with my legs in the air. Sitting up straight, I rubbed my head in pain.

"So-so-so-sorry…!"

"Are you okay Tatsuya? Did you break a bone or something?"

"Relax guys. I'm alright. Let's stop now. I need a drink" I said before standing up.

Walking down the steps, I somehow managed to trip on my foot and fall all the way down to the bottom. Landing with a heavy thud, I regretted not putting up my shields since my body was in all sorts of pain.

"Son of an ass" I grumbled.

Hearing laughter from behind, I sat up and saw Yoshino and Yoshinon laughing like they just saw the most hilarious prank of all time. Smiling at them, I simply joined in on the laughter. Hearing the door open, I paid no heed to it.

"Looks like you two are having fun" a familiar voice came.

"Reine-san…."

"Reine-san is here. What a surprise"

Turning around, I was greeted by Reins who wore the same lab coat as always. Like seriously, does she ever wear a new lab coat or does she keep reusing the same one?

"Hi there Reine, sorry for the intrusion"

"No, it's fine. I'm here for Yoshino"

"Huh…?"

"Come Yoshino, let's get you ready"

"Oh…..yes"

Hearing Yoshino come down the steps, Reine and her both disappeared the next instant via teleporter.

"Try not to break anything please. And vacate the room when Shidou comes home" she said before leaving.

"As you wish" I said.

Standing up, I walked towards the living room. Collapsing on the couch, I pulled out my gloves and slipped them on. Feeling my senses tingle however, I sniffed the air for any danger. Smelling a unknown scent in the air, I stood up and walked out of the door. Seeing the trail end near the entrance, it was also the same spot where Reine and Yoshino stood before being teleported. A frown formed on my face as I tried to trace the owner.

Reine smelled the same when she entered. Definitely her and not some cheesy imposter. Yoshino still gave off her usual ice scent for her abilities. Yoshinon….well, I'm not sure if it is a living thing. Unless Yoshinon is on Yoshino's hand, her spirit mana brings it to life if I'm not mistaken. Except why is there an unknown scent in the air? And why does it point to Yoshino? She's still the same Yoshino. Nothing has changed. Unless…..wait….did someone manage to infiltrate the place? If so, props to you. You managed to get under my nose. But I can't simply jump to conclusions here. I might look like a douche. Best to keep an eye then. Guess I should watch Yoshinon just to make sure.

Feeling a sense of boredom, the only thing that made a loud noise in the room was the clock ticking by with it's annoying ticking sound. Groaning to myself, Untapped my finger impatiently. Not that I was involved in anything, but I need answers to that witch spirit that appeared. Having enough of the boredom, I summoned a guitar and began tuning it. Strumming it, I made sure it sounded right to me. Satisfied, I racked my head for a song.

Picking the first song that came to my head, I began playing it.

" _I was walking away_

 _But she's so beautiful it made me stay_

 _I don't know her name_

 _But I'm hoping she might feel the same_

 _So here I go again_

 _She got my heart again!_

 _Tonight we'll dance_

 _I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

 _We won't look back_

 _Take my hand and we will shine_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _I got a wild heart_

 _Stay here my dear_

 _Feels like I've been standing right here for years_

 _My minds beat up_

 _Tell me that you feel this, and I won't give up_

 _I won't give up_

 _Tonight we'll dance_

 _I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

 _We won't look back_

 _Take my hand and we will shine_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _I got a wild heart_

 _Oh, Oh, oh_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _I got a wild heart_

 _And I know it's late, I know it's cold_

 _But come right here, I swear I'll never let you go_

 _The way you move-it's wonderful_

 _Let's do it now, 'cause one day we'll both be old_

 _Oh whoa oh_

 _Tonight we'll dance_

 _I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

 _We won't look back_

 _Take my hand and we will shine_

 _Oh, Oh, oh_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _I got a wild heart_

 _Tonight we'll dance_

 _I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

 _We won't look back_

 _Take my hand and we will shine_

 _Oh, Oh, oh_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _I got a wild heart_

 _Oh, Oh, oh_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _She needs a wild heart_

 _I've got a wild heart…."_

Sighing to myself, I looked at my fingers and saw the marks on it. Sneering at it, I soothed my fingers by sucking on it.

*clap clap

Turning to the source, I found Shidou there at the door with a cheerful look on his face.

"Great singing. Who was it for?"

"I wouldn't say great, by Eh. Anyway, I didn't sing it for anyone. It was just pure boredom that drove me to do it"

"Well, boredom can do all sorts of things to us"

"Agreed. Anyway, since you're here. I need to ask a few questions"

"Sure, shoot"

"What's the name of that witch spirit that appeared last week?"

"You mean Natsumi? Dude, she's been causing a lot of trouble lately"

"Like?"

"Just yesterday, I received a letter from her?"

"Love letter?" I asked with a smirk.

"Love letter crap. Anyway, inside that letter contained twelve pictures. Those pictures consisted of people close to me"

"You mean Tohka and the girls?"

"Yes, but also Ai, Mai and Mii. Even Tonomachi and Tama-chan were also there"

"Eh? So she's a stalker? Whats her game?"

"Well…..you see, Natsumi has the ability to shapeshift into any body she desires from what I've seen"

"Yeah, I can see that. For a second I thought that was really you. But the stench she gave off was like pig taking a shit in a shit field"

"Anyway, I got a note saying that she is disguised as one of them. And she has challenged me to sniff her out. The only catch is, that there is a time limit. I don't know how long I have left, but she said that the people in this pictures will disappear"

"Seems like a good one she's cooked up. You're in a troubled spot now. What's your next move?"

"I have to check all of the people in the pictures. That means taking them out on dates and asking personal questions that only they know"

"Dude, you have Tonomachi as a suspect. The Fuck? You plan to date him?"

"No, no way! I would rather call it hanging out or going to play"

"Dude, don't use play. Use hangout, sounds childish"

"Don't judge"

"I can if I want too" I smirked.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, came here to ask about that witch spirit. So pretend that I wasn't here or anything. Just forget I was here. If you'll excuse me, I have some pondering to do"

Activating my cloaking device, I disappeared from sight and blended in with the surroundings. I was there, but at the same time not there. And I'm going to use this opportunity to sniff around a bit and find out whose wretched stench it belonged to. The smell points to Natsumi alright, but it leads to Yoshino and Yoshinon. Either of the two are a high value suspect than the rest.

"Dude, you're still here?"

"For fucks sakes dude. Forget that I'm here. I'm trying to think for crying out loud"

"Ok, fine. Sheesh if you insist then"

Returning to my thinking period, I pondered on what sort of plan to use to track down the vile scent. Usually I would throw the answer straight to Shidou, but I guess I'll let Natsumi enjoy her little game. If it goes too far, well, I'll just tell them then. But since no one notices, well, better keep a low profile. If Natsumi is really disguised as Yoshinon, then it's just a matter of time before she slips.

"Yo dude. Good news"

"What?"

"You wanna play some poker and get wasted?"

"Dude. When?"

"Come to my realm then"

"How do I get there?"

"Simple, kill yourself and your soul will transfer here. Don't worry, I'll get you a new body"

"Why don't you simply repair this one?"

"Unlike Kokabiel who likes to stick to one body. I don't take my chances and build new bodies for my user. Anyway, you can decide what to look like. Besides, I can't fix your body anyway, forbidden"

"Dude, sounds too me like you complete control of your powers"

"Do not, I just have my ways"

"So just simply kill myself? Like what?"

"I don't know. How about jumping off a building"

"Last time I tried that I ended up making a crater in the middle of the road"

"Umm…..shoot yourself then"

"With what? Gravity?"

"Well duh"

"Could try that. Maybe a couple thousand newtons worth of gravitational force would do the trick"

"I have an even better idea"

"What?"

"Kill yourself in front of everyone"

"Dude….what?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"What for?"

"Just do it. Especially in front of Blake"

"Why? How do I make her watch me kill myself?"

"Simple, invite everyone together then BANG!"

"If only it were that simple"

"Do you want to see the tormented look on her face?"

"Dude. Like she would give a shit. She probably doesn't know who I am anymore"

"Nah, something tells me she still has the fire going for you"

"Bullshit. Her first kiss was taken by Harada Tadashi. Her first crush was Tadashi. That all the more makes me want to back off. Besides, I beat the crap out of her boyfriend. That was enough torment"

"Don't you want to at least test it out? If she truly hates you then she wouldn't flinch an inch if she sees you die now would she?"

"You have a point there. But how about the others? Why do they have to get involved?"

"Because, I wanna see the looks on their faces"

"Dude. You serious?"

"Yes. I'll do it myself if you don't want to"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it then. Can't trust you. You might blown the place up while you're at it"

"Exactly"

"Poker with who exactly?"

"Well, I think it's time you met Zelretch"

"Just him?"

"And an unexpected visitor. But Eh, cut him some slack"

"Who's the unexpected visitor?"

"Um…...best to see for yourself. Trust me. You should"

"Alright. What time should I be there?"

"Well, tomorrow seems like a good time. Maybe around the morning. Don't worry, different time zone here. Morning on your side night here"

"Aight. Guess, I'll gather everyone up with a makeshift plan. Half of it is true while the other half is pure Bullshit"

"Do you have plan in mind?"

"Already making one"

"Leave ya to it. I'll get the drinks ready then"

"Good, I wanna play fucking Mario Kart while I'm there"

"After the poker game"

"After. Gotcha"

"Good, I shall leave you now"

Breaking the message, I looked up and found a witch like thing in the room. Reacting like a fucking cat, I jumped out of the couch and behind the other chair without making a noise. Peeking over, I glimpsed at the said monster. Calming down, I only realised it was Yoshino in a Halloween costume. Although it was somehow a witches costume. Looking at Yoshinon, she or he or whatever, had a bolt stuck to his bloody head and stitches all around.

Yoshino wore a black pointed hat with a wide visor coupled with a pure black robe. A broom sat in the corner which I presumed went along with the costume. I'm all fairness, the outfit looked really cute on her. Looking at Yoshino, my nose perked up and found the same old ice scent she gave off. However when I sniffed Yoshinon, she/he gave off a very foul smell, one that was unknown to me.

Yoshinon no doubt was the suspect. But the fact I didn't smell this scent earlier on impresses me. There are two ways I couldn't have smelt the stench. One being that she/he used Yoshino's smell to mask her. Two, I didn't pay attention at all. Personally I prefer the latter. But I'll never know.

Returning my attention to the scene at hand, my body reeled back in shock and I put on a shocked face. Seeing Yoshino lick a spot on Shidou's face, I more or less mistook it for a kiss at some point. As the two separated, I could see the stunned look on Shidou's face. His face was fucking red like a bloody tomato and his body twitched like a glitch in the matrix.

"It was only a-a Prank….! she exclaimed before leaving the place.

Looking at Shidou, he had a dazed look on himself. Putting his hand to his right ear, he spoke into it to what I presumed, to be Reine on the other end. Standing up, I decided it would be time to leave. Exiting quietly, I decided to come back tomorrow.

* * *

"Yuzuru went what?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she was taken by Natsumi last night" Shidou said.

"It seems she's begun this game of hers already"

"Hang on, that means she was under your noses the whole time?"

"Yeah, I didn't notice"

"Do the others know?"

"Not yet. We haven't told them anything"

"Alright" thinking about the plan I thought of yesterday, I decided it would be the perfect time to make my exit. It would also serve as a perfect point to catch Natsumi. Since the primary suspect is in the room. Shidou wouldn't have a problem sniffing her out. "I have a plan"

"What is it?"

"Care to tell us?"

"I will. Gather everyone at the house. Just the girls. Make sure they attend. And Shidou, do call Blake. She will assist in this case. Just gather everyone in the living room. Now"

*20 minutes later

"All right. What were we gathered here for anyway?" Miku asked.

"Could Yuzuru not attend?" Kaguya asked.

"Sorry, but we're still analyzing her" Reine said in the back"

"Ahem. Alright, listen up" I said getting everyone's attention. "What we're about to do now is something that would cost someone dearly. So I'm asking you all to cooperate. Please bear with me" holding up my axe pistol, I showed it to the crowd. "This pistol, is now infused with a gravity time distortion bullet. If I fire it, it will stop time for a period. During this time, Shidou, you will find your target. Do not waste this period"

"What will you do?" Shidou asked.

"Well, I'll get there in a sec" I answered. "Anyway, while this bullet will affect everything, I mean everything. I will however exclude you lot from the effects. So please, please do not waste this opportunity. Shidou, I'm counting on you"

"Yes"

"Now then, for the effect to work, I must use the bullet on a subject"

"What subject would that be?" Blake asked.

"That would be me. I will use the bullet on myself to exclude myself from the process. You all will continue from here on out"

"Why am I here?"

"You're gonna help Shidou out" I hissed. "Shidou, tell her when I'm gone"

"Yes, but what will happen to you? Since we won't get affected by the effects of the time stopping ability, what about you? Will you just roam the earth like nothing happened and wait for us?" Shidou asked which made everyone look at me.

"Umm….about that. It doesn't work that way sadly"

"So how does it work?" Kotori asked.

"You guys ready to listen to the downside?"

All of them nodded at the same time. Taking a deep breath, I cocked the gun and readied myself.

"Alright, the downside for this plan to work is for me to be used as the subject. So, what I am saying is…...I…...might not survive the process"

Hearing Shidou let out a gasp and Kotori breaking her chupa chups. The rest gave me stunned stares.

"Say what?" Shidou asked disbelievingly.

"Don't worry, I might be fine. Haven't tried it before. But it'll work. Although I'll die in the process, I can assure you the plan will work. Just at a price. One I'm willing to pay"

"You mad? You haven't tried it yet! How do you know you would Ever survive?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Who cares? As long as Shidou saves thy spirit it's a win win. Anyway, time to see if this works Eh?" I said and pointed the gun to my head.

"You're not serious!" Shidou exclaimed.

"Don't waste this opportunity Shidou. Just don't, anyway I have one message to say" turning to Blake, I looked dead in her eyes. "Blake, enjoy that boyfriend of yours. Hope he takes good care of you. By the way, since this might be my last chance seeing you, I might as well tell you in case you haven't figured it out yet. I had a crush on you. Big one at that. I wanted to make the first move, but alas, I was too late. Anyway, you have a lover now don't you? I'll say this once, and only once. I love you" I said before pulling the trigger.

BANG!

Feeling everything go dark, the last thing I heard was screams yelling out my name. As the black void consumed me, I somehow ended up in a empty bar with a medium sized table in the middle. The bar had arcade games on one side and a pool table on the other. There were all sort of drinks on the shelfs. Looking at the medium sized table, I was stunned to see a tall guy in maybe his sixties with a nicely trimmed beard. At the table, sat who I presumed to be Totenkopf. He had blonde hair and looked similar to me.

Approaching them, I pulled the chair back and sat down.

"Welcome Tatsuya! Welcome to my domain"

"Ummm…...Totenkopf, who's the old guy?"

"Him, Tatsuya, meet Zelretch"

Extending a hand, he took it and we both shook it firmly.

"Hello there Tatsuya, nice to meet you" he said with a grin.

"You're Zelretch, how are you and Totenkopf related?"

"Us? Well, I just so happen to be passing by and ran into him. I was bored so yeah, anyway, our unexpected visitor should be here soon"

Hearing a scream, a circle appeared and a guy in a red suit dropped down.

"Shit! Of all the things, can't they provide better teleportation!" he grumbled.

"Hello Wade, ready to begin. I hope I didn't drag you out here for nothing" Zelretch greeted.

"No, I came here to fucking play and I will fucking play. So shut that pie of yours old shit"

"Wade Wilson?" I asked in disbelief.

"Thats me, what? You like you've never seen me before"

"No way! You're fucking Deadpool! The Deadpool!"

"Well duh. Who else would I be? Fucking Wolverine?"

"No, but this is just awesome! Holy shit! I am actually talking to fucking Deadpool! Holy Fuck!"

"Is this guy new here or something?" He asked.

"Yes, meet my wielder or master or whatever you want to call him. This is his first time in this realm. Might as well invite him to see how this goes"

"Well, can we begin, I'm eager to wipe your asses again like last time" Zelretch smiled cunningly.

"Shut up, the only reason you won last time was because of pure luck. I had the fucking game for fucks sake"

"Stop swearing Deadpool. We all know that you and Zelretch competed furiously the last 80 times. Let us all give a chance to everyone now. We have a new player so let us give him a chance" Totenkopf said.

"Sure, whatever you say game master. But I'm still gonna fucking win. Just because you're new doesn't mean I'm going easy"

"Sure Wade, I'll keep that in mind"

As Totenkopf shuffled the cards, he began handing them out to each one of us. Placing the rest of the remaining cards down. Our highest gamble was $1000. As the game started, we kept increasing the pot. Within minutes the pot value was already $2.5 million. Apparently Totenkopf put in a bloody gold bar.

"Any body got a line of three's?"

"Goldfish" Zelretch replied.

"The Fuck?"

"Folding" Deadpool said.

"I'm folding" Totenkopf said.

"Folding" I said.

"All in" Zelretch said.

Looking at Zelretch, we all revealed our cards. Sure enough, Zelretch won with a flush the first round with the pot of $2.5million dollars.

"I call fucking hacks" Deadpool complained.

"Next round" Totenkopf announced.

*100 rounds later

"Jesus Christ! How much have we bet already?!"

"Enough to make all the banks in the world bankrupt"

"The Fuck? How did the pot go from $500 to fucking $999,999.8 trillion?"

"Eh, quit complaining" Deadpool muttered.

"I'm impressed. You've managed to win a couple of rounds. Now we're all tied. Time to end this right here right now" Zelretch said with a smug look.

"Fucking folding!" Deadpool said.

"Folding" I said.

"All in" Totenkopf said.

"All in" Zelretch said.

Exposing our cards, we were stunned when it turned out to be a tie.

"Wait! Who has a fucking ace?" I exclaimed.

Looking at the pile, we found none, hearing a whistle, Wade was busy waving an Ace card in his hands.

"Well, Deadpool wins" Totenkopf said calmly.

"Well, congrats Wade. Now you can be the richest hero alive"

"Well this is just the best fucking day ever. Now then, let's get some fucking drinks. I'm fucking thirsty"

"Agreed!" I said and followed.

As all four of us sat at the bar counter, a Butler walked out and we ordered whatever we wanted. Looking at Wade he was somehow downing Jack Daniels at an incredible rate. Looking at Totenkopf, he basically wasted one whole bottle of Vodka by pouring the contents all over himself. Picking up my drink of Cognac, I downed the contents and felt dizzy.

"Hah! Can't even hold your liquor boy" Zelretch laughed.

"Shut up, I'm not used to Cognac, nor drinking too much alcohol"

"It'll get on ya. Trust me, I've been there" Wade chimed in.

"Lets go play some fuckin Mario Kart! I wanna see you suffer again Wade!" Totenkopf yelled.

"Like hell I would let you!" Wade exclaimed before the two darted towards the arcade side.

"Jeez, those two. I'll never get then" Zelretch muttered.

"Eh, what can you expect?"

* * *

 **Note to self, do not let me drink Vodka or Jack Daniels when I'm writing. This is what happens when you let me do it. Anyway, that's enough goofing around with life. Time to put Tatsuya back on track. Expect Seriousness in the next chapter and a whole lot of punching. I hope Tatsuya can withstand another raging woman.**


	32. Chapter 32

"And so that's how I ended up here. By putting a bullet to my head in front of everyone that knew me" I finished explaining to Zelretch.

"Well" downing some more whiskey. "That is some hardcore thing to do. But I bet it won't end well for you. What will you do when you return?"

"Well, I expect to get a beating in my new body. And probably get hated for the rest of the year for doing such a dangerous thing. Or, I could revive, and move to another country and take a break from all this bullshit"

"From what you've told me, I think it may be a good thing. Your life is kind of shit to be honest, best to take a vacation"

"Well, I wouldn't mind applying for the Russian Anti-Spirit team. Heard that their ways of bringing spirits down are quite different from Japan's way"

"Well, I don't know much about spirits. But they're quite the dangerous beings the way you put them"

"There are good spirits and then there are bad spirits. The good ones, tend to not harm people while the bad ones tend to fucking level cities in their wake. But then again, the bloody AST just kill whatever that appears to be a threat in their eyes"

"Sounds like they hate you guys. Can't blame them. Although I wonder what it would be like to cause a black hole in the city"

"You serious?"

"Joking. Anyway, it seems that we will have to put this party to end soon. I have to return to my world and put Wade back in his universe"

"Yes, it seems he's causing one hell of a ruckus here"

"You should've seen him last time. Trashed the whole place. Ah fun times" he chuckled.

"Eh, Mario Karting, sounds intense"

"Those two bet like crazy. Bloody hell, one time Totenkopf betted 1 billion on a race"

"What…? What the hell do you with the money?"

"Spend it, keep it. Do whatever. But I'm sure Wade spends it all on guns. And since he won today's pot, expect the Marvel Universe to go to the shits"

"Well, I won nothing. But I drank a lot"

"Eh, I come for the drinks. The bars in my world don't have this special Tequila. I sometimes have to travel to other universes for this special Tequila"

"Dude…..Tequila? What…?"

"Don't judge"

"Fuck you Wade!" Totenkopf yelled.

"Suck it bitch" Wade replied.

"You see what I mean?" Zelretch pointed.

"Yeah, I see"

"You serious about joining the Russians?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna live in Siberia for a few weeks then come back. Hopefully my head has been cleared and I can get back on track. I'm not gonna tell anyone though. Best to tell them that I'm dead for awhile"

"Eh, last time someone tried that he died again"

"Hah, not me. Gonna stalk 'em in the shadows"

"Eh"

Standing up from the counter, I walked over to the dart board. Looking at the darts, they were somewhat shitty looking. Generating 9 inch knives however, I decided to play some darts of my own. Lining up my first throw, I threw the knife with precise accuracy and hit the bull's eye. Lining up my second throw, I hit the bull's eye again. Putting the remaining knives together, I attempted to throw them and hit the bull's eye at the same time.

Aiming my throw carefully, I betted this on luck. Throwing the remaining knives, all four of them impacted the board and landed on the bull's eye. Raising my hands up in the air, I looked at Zelretch who gave me a impressed look. Spotting a sword flying towards me, I ducked and the weapon flew over my head. Hearing a *thwang* from behind, I turned around and the sword, which seemed to be a Katana, buried itself in the dart board.

"Top that kid" Wade said proudly.

"Really Wade? That was fucken dangerous"

"What? You dodged it. That means you're okay. Besides, we can die and come back to life in this realm. No need to panic"

"Kill yourself then" I challenged him.

"Alright" he said.

BANG!

As Deadpool's body fell to the ground, it slowly dissipated into the air. Hearing a painful groan, I turned around and found Wade standing there good as new.

"See? Good as new"

Summoning my axe pistol, I pointed the weapon at my head. Pulling the trigger, my vision went black. Before I knew it, I was standing in the bar again only in a different spot.

"How does it feel to die but know you're not going to die?"

"Kinda exciting"

"Eh, as usual"

Returning to the counter, I ordered another drink. Looking at the time, it read 9:45. The time I killed myself was around 10:00. Finishing my drink, I knew this encounter will come to a close soon. Hearing a large bell chime, it signalled the remaining 10 minutes left.

"Well, 10 minutes left. Guess we'd better get packing. I got guns to buy!" Wade exclaimed.

"Well, I had fun as usual. It's great to take a break from all the crap you see once in awhile" Zelretch said.

"Agreed. Yo dude, your new body is ready. I made it the same way as usual"

"Where the hell would I spawn exactly?"

"Ummm…..not sure. But it is in the city so yeah, no biggie"

"Wow. Great heads up"

"He he"

"Anyway, thank you again for a great time gentlemen. Totenkopf, Wade, Tatsuya, I shall take my leave now" Zelretch bowed and he disappeared just like that.

"Was nice meeting you kid. Try taking my advice earlier on. Kill that son of a bitch that stole your girl. That solves everything. See ya ladies!" Wade bidded before a portal sucked him.

"Well, nice to see you in person Tatsuya. Time for you too go now"

"Yeah, just send me back"

"As you wish"

With that, Totenkopf snapped his fingers and I felt my soul getting sucked through a bloody vacuum cleaner. As darkness was the only thing I saw, I felt numb all over myself really. Feeling a cold sensation, I tried to open my eyes. Seeing nothing, I waited for a few minutes. After waiting, I opened my eyes. This time however, my eyelids actually opened. Being greeted by the fucking sun however, was not pleasant. Raising a hand to block the burning sensation, I rolled my body over.

Standing up, I felt groggy all over. Even though it was the same body, I still felt like I was placed inside an alien body. Stumbling around, I do some stretches to get my body fired up. Looking around, I found myself on top of the ruined DEM building. Peering over, construction tapes had been placed around the place. Sucking in the fresh air, I decided to initiate the next part of my plan. Go to Siberia and sleep for at least 3 weeks.

Leaping into the air, I rocketed towards the carrier at break neck speeds. Breaking cloud cover, I spotted Evie in the distance. A sense of relief came over me when I saw the magnificent ship still flying. Landing on the deck, I headed straight for the door. Yanking it open, I ran all the way to the bridge.

"Hello! I'm back!" I greeted.

"I can't believe you actually did it"

"Well, I did. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going on a vacation because I'm tired of this bullshit. I'm going to go and sleep in a cave with some bears in the Siberian mountains for 3 weeks"

"...what?..."

"Yes, you heard me"

"You're going to sleep in a cave in Siberia with bears?"

"Yes, if no bears then that's fine"

"Did your Angel smoke weed with you or something?"

"We played poker"

"...this is just confusing…."

"Don't bother, it's random for me anyway"

"What about your school?"

"Tell them I'm taking a vacation. Or break the news that I'm dead"

"Sir, your body has been moved to a Ratatoskr morgue deep underground. You left quite the mark on people. Apparently the whole neighbourhood woke up due to a large number of screams heard inside the mansion. It was also stated that it sounded like someone was being killed. True fact anyway. When the police arrived, Ratatoskr officials took the case over and had your body moved. Or whatever was left of it anyway"

"What about the others?"

"I can't say for sure what happened. But some of them apparently underwent therapy. Well, some, I mean by Yoshino for one who saw the brains of a 17 year old splatter everywhere. I think Shidou as well went for therapy. But they should be fine by now. I think so"

"How about Blake?"

"Um…..about that. She refused to leave your side. That meant not leaving your dead body. She's still in the morgue clutching that dead hand of yours by the way"

"...what?...come again?"

"She's still down there probably sitting next to your dead body and clutching your hand. I can't see anything else since it's blocked. I've tried hacking the system but it'll take too long"

"You mean to tell me she didn't return from yesterdays incident?"

"Yes, she hasn't been seen since then"

"The Fuck? This just made things complicated. Anyway, I need to go and refresh myself. I can't take it anymore. When I come back, things should be better. Right now it isn't. Take care of Blake will ya?"

"I will sir, you can count on me"

"Don't mention this to anyone. I'll make my reappearance soon enough. For now, let the world think that Ghost has died"

"Living up to the name huh? I bid you good luck sir"

"I make my own luck" I said before leaving the bridge.

Stepping out onto the deck, I changed into some heavy winter clothing and took off. Heading towards Russia, with my current speed, I would be there in less than 5 hours. Putting everything into my flight powers, I was already at the speed of Mach 1.

*3.8 hours later

Feeling the cold and icy winds Pierce my skin, my teeth chattered away like it was fucking steroids. Hiking through the snow, I somehow managed to find a town out in this fucking blizzard. Stopping in front, what I assumed to be a bar, I pushed the door open only to be greeted by emptiness.

"Hello comrade. Stopping for a drink?" the bartender, who looked like he was in his late thirties, greeted.

"Yes, some of you finest Vodka please"

"Coming right up"

Taking a seat at the counter, I looked around the place. The area was well built and nicely furnished. Decent tables with decent seats. A fireplace placed was also included and the heat it gave off warmed my frozen body. As the bartender returned with two glasses, he poured a drink for me and one for himself.

"Ahh, you're not from around here are you?"

"Obviously, does this face look Russian to you?" I pointed.

"No, but the way you speak my language is like it's your first. I am very impressed. Few can speak Russian with such precision"

"Well, I put my effort into when I picked it up. I have to say I am also impressed"

"So where will you stay? It's night you know and the storm is only gonna get worse"

"I plan to camp in the mountains. Know any?"

He looked at me with a stunned look. Like he just heard the most dumbest question ever.

"Are you mad? Do you plan to camp out in that storm?"

"Yes, I am mad. But hey, it's something I haven't tried"

"Jeez, who gave you such an idea to begin with?"

"Me. All my idea"

"Сука что?"

"Hahahaha. Нет сука здесь"

"Ты с ума сошел , но да"

Looking at each other, we both laughed heartily. Clenching my stomach, I hadn't had a good laugh in quite a while.

"That was something friend. But you seriously want to do it?"

"Yes"

"Well, there's a mountain located in front of this place. Can see when the storm dies. It's about a 30 minute walk from here. And a few hours climbing to the top. There's a forest between us and that place, and that forest is filled with wolves"

"You go hunting?"

"To keep the filthy wolves out, yes. Before their numbers were low and we were told to protect them. Now they're running rampant in huge packs. It's a kill or be killed zone once you enter. I recommend bringing a gun"

"Do you have one? I can buy one if you're selling"

"No need, I have plenty. Usually World War 2 weapons. Some German and old Soviet guns"

"Really now? You got tracer rounds?"

"Sure do, plenty of them. Come with me to the back boy" he motioned.

Standing up from my seat, I followed him through a door and down a flight of stairs. Arriving outside a steel door, it looked to be a Bunker. As the bartender opened it, the smell of metal hit me like a train. Walking in, he flipped on the lights and the whole place came to life. My jaw dropped when I saw row after row of guns lined up neatly. There was a section dividing the guns. All German weapons were placed to the left with the bloody Nazi swastika flag hanging. On the right was all known Soviet guns lined up the same way with the old USSR flag hanging. If anyone saw this, this guy would be fined heavily.

"Whoa!...what the hell is this place?"

"An abandoned Bunker. Or so, I don't know. But this place was collecting all sorts of weapons after the war. I just so happened to stumble upon it. Being a huge fan of weapons and a hunter, it was a glorious moment for me"

"Dude…...I'm drooling"

"Here" picking up a machine gun. "This here is a DShK 1938 variant heavy machine gun. It already is loaded. Feed is 50 round belt. I removed the tripod and such and made it easier to carry. It then again, it never is easy to carry a DShK. Anyway, tracer rounds are in there with an Iron sights. Should help you fend off those wolves" handing me the weapon.

"You're serious about letting me have this?"

"Yes, look around you. I have plenty of them. Just make sure not to kill people"

"I don't plan to. But I'll sure as hell massacre any wolves that come close"

"Alright my friend, I bid you good luck on your camping trip. If you want to come for a drink, I'll be more than happy to give you some. I'll be going hunting again this Thursday. Come down if you want to join"

"Sure, I'll be glad to. If I can wake up"

"You plan to hibernate?"

"Maybe….."

"Alright. I won't go any further, my head hurts"

"Thanks for the weapon. What's your name?"

"Sergei. And you?"

"Tatsuya"

"Japanese? Wow. This is new"

"Eh, call me Ivan. That was my nickname when I first came here"

"Very well, Ivan will do"

"Pleasure meeting you Sergei, here" handing him my payment for the drink. "I'll be off now"

"Alright, stay safe comrade. I'll see you soon, if you survive that is"

"Don't worry. I will"

Going up the steps, I adjusted my coat and boots. Pulling my Hood up, I cocked the DShk and opened the door. The howling winds of the storms rang in my ears. Feeling a tap from behind, I spun around to find Sergei holding a large ammo box with a sling. Accepting it, I slung it over my shoulder and stepped out into the howling winds. As the snow crunched beneath my feet, I pressed on. Arriving at the forest, the trees were no doubt huge in size. All I saw was darkness and snow inside the forest.

Activating my sense, I aimed the gun up and pressed on. 10 minutes of ploughing through the snow, I heard a howl in the distance. It now doubt belonged to wolves alright. Checking all angles, I was keen to kill some of those nasty fuckers. 5 minutes later, my senses were blaring as multiple targets closed in from different directions. Aiming my gun up, my eyes couldn't see anything but my senses could. Squeezing the trigger, the forest became filled with loud gunfire as my DShK spat bullets in the direction of my first target.

As the tracer rounds flew to their targets and disappeared in the snow, one would mistaken this fight as a star wars scene. Firing at another wolf, I felt the target disappear from my senses. Rolling to one side, I dodged a pounce from a wolf and it sailed right over. Having no time to aim, I charged the beast and slammed the heavy gun down on it's head. Hearing a whimper, I pointed the barrel at the dog and fired. As one target remained, the remaining wolf however, fled in fear.

Squeezing the trigger, I fired in the direction it was running in, in hopes of scoring a lucky hit. Continuing my walk, I eventually arrived at the base of a mountain. Climbing it was fairly easy as there was already a path that existed. All I to do now was find a cave. Climbing for what seemed like minutes if not hours, I finally found a cave that I could rest in. Entering the dark place, it was more or less very spacious. The ceiling was quite high and the entrance was wide.

Placing the machine gun to one side, I placed the ammo box down and sat down. Sighing to myself, I stood up and looked outside the cave. The storm had definitely gotten worse no doubt, but that was the least of my worries. Not paying attention or anything, my body was instantly slammed into the wall. Feeling all sorts of pain go through me, I heard a familiar like roar. Standing up, I faced my opponent only to find a bear. Not knowing it's species, I simply showed no hostility to it. I was however intruding on it's home and that pissed it off.

Ducking to avoid it's claws, I didn't pay attention and it's next hit, hit me in the face leaving a huge gnash on it. Ignoring the pain, I knew it would leave a mark before it fully healed and disappeared. Trying avoid it's next attack, it bit my leg and threw me into the wall. Yelling out in pain, I seriously did not want to hurt this bear. But in all retrospect, it was gonna kill me if I didn't do something.

"For fucks sake! Stop fucking hitting me! I'm not here to fucking kill you!" I yelled.

"Rawwwwwr!" it responded.

"Well Fuck you too!"

"Rawwwwrr!"

"I don't understand Jack shit BOB! Fuck off will ya and go back to sleep!"

As the bear charged me, I dodged to one side and avoided the charge. Summoning a weapon, I somehow summoned a fucking Salmon and began whacking the bear with it. It was proven effective until the fish tore in half. As the bead somehow ignored me, it began feasting on the fish instead. Summoning more fish, I threw it at the bear and it kept eating the food and ignored me.

Well, give it food and then it'll leave you alone. Fucking hell, animals and food these days. It's like they're starving in here. Or maybe the wolves are the one driving them from hunting fish? Oh well, tied to clean this mess up.

Summoning some soap, I cleaned my hands from the stench. As my healing abilities kicked in, the three claw mark on my wound closed, but it left a scar. It would take a weeks for it to completely disappear. Grabbing the machine gun, I placed it near me with the ammo box for safe measures. Summoning a sleeping bag, I slept about mid way from the entrance and a long way from the bear.

*later that Thursday

"Well Fuck! In a span of two days I now have a fucking bear as a roommate in this cave"

"Well, at least it's a nice heater. That fur is so smooth and warm"

"I can only agree with you on that. But seriously! This thing wakes me up like a fucking alarm clock!"

"Well, that's handy. Besides, you have to meet Sergei today don't you?"

"Oh yeah, right. Well, time to get up and prep myself"

Sitting up from my sleeping bag, I packed it up and set it to one side. Hearing a low roar, I turned around to find Bob staring at me.

"What? I'm going out for a fucking walk. Don't have to bloody yell at me"

"Rawwwwwr!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Bob"

Slinging the ammo box over my shoulder, I picked up the heavy machine gun and exited the cave. Greeted by the morning sun, I made my way down the mountain. Getting a better look at the forest, it was definitely dense alright. But the trees were somehow widely spread apart enough to at least fit a tank through it.

Deciding to take the shortcut down, I jumped off and landed in the snow gracefully. Running in the last known direction of the bar, people would mistaken me for some sort of beast.

BANG!

Feeling a sharp pain go through my shoulder, I tumbled to the ground.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"Sorry Comrade! I did not mean to shoot you! I thought you were a wolf"

"Does a fucking wolf stand at 6'1 and carries a fucking DShK machine gun!?" I yelled angrily.

"Hang on, let me get you"

A few minutes later, Sergei came rushing over with a first aid kit. Helping me sit upright, I placed the machine gun against a tree.

"Where you hit friend?"

"Let me fucking check"

Removing my coat, the bullet impacted my right shoulder and buried itself nicely inside.

"I am sorry my friend"

"No need, I have faced much worse. Besides, I faced a woman with guns before. No problem"

"Let me remove the bullet comrade"

"No need, I have a different way"

Motioning for him to step back, I placed a hand over the wound and used gravity to pull the bullet out. Wincing at the pain, I still regret not putting up my gravity aura whenever random shit like this happens. Feeling the pullet press against the palm of my hand, I moved my hand away and showed the bullet to Sergei.

"What…? What sorcery is this?"

"A cool trick I learnt"

"I'm impressed it didn't blow your arm off. You took a hit from a Mosin-Nagant M91/30 PU sniper. And from less than 500 metres, that's something"

"Well, I've been through worse. Trust me, it's going to take a lot more than a Mosin Nagant to kill me"

"I hear you"

"Bandage please"

"Here"

Wrapping the bandage around the wound, I would let my body deal with the healing. As for cleaning it, gravitons would do the work. Standing up, I picked up the MG and looked at Sergei.

"So where we going?"

"You capable of shooting with that injury my friend?"

"Do not worry. I am perfectly capable"

"Alright, follow me. I'll take you to my usual camping spot. Just keep watch, I only have a rifle and you're the guy with the most firepower. Better fend off any sleazy wolves"

"Sure"

Walking through the snowy area, we eventually climbed a small hill and camped beneath a tree. Using a log as a place to stabilize our weapons, it was a fitting place for a Mosin Nagant.

"So, a bear got you?"

"Of course Sherlock. Fucking left a mark alright"

"I see you met Ilya"

"You named it?"

"Yes, she lost her cubs to these wolves. Picked them off one by one until she had nothing left to lose. The mountain is her territory. Any wolves foolish enough to go up there usually never come back"

"Well, a warning would've sufficed"

"I forgot"

"Whatever, at least we're on good terms. I feed her fish, I sleep in her cave. That's my fucking rent payment"

"I see. Food usually is her weakness. But yeah, feed her and she becomes friendly to say the least"

"So…...any targets?"

"Not yet, none have taken the bait yet"

"Can I see?"

Handing me his rifle, I peered through the scope. Not seeing anything, my nose and senses said otherwise.

"They're here"

"Where?"

"The branch is blocking the view. But the bullet should travel right through it"

"Can you take the shot?"

"Yeah, just so it stays still long enough"

"Go ahead. If it isn't enough, use the MG"

"That would mean decimating the whole place"

"True"

Holding my breath, I steadied my aim and predicted my shot. The target was less than 500 meters away which would make a very accurate hit. I would have to aim up since the target was on a downhill angle and was in effective firing range. Placing my finger on the trigger, I double checked my calculations.

BANG!

As the gunshot rang throughout the forest, the only thing that I could smell now was gunpowder. Using my senses, the wolf was as good as dead.

"Target hit. You can check for yourself"

"Cover me then"

Manning the MG, I watched Sergei sprint off. Watching him come back, he leaped over the log and landed next to me.

"That was an impressive shot boy. Where did you learn to shoot?"

"Lets just say I picked it up a while back"

"I see"

*8 more kills later

"I think it's time to retire. It's getting late"

"Agreed. At this hour they also come out in larger packs right?"

"Yes, keep your finger on the trigger my friend"

"Will do"

Making our way down from the hill, I kept my eyes peeled for any targets. We made our way back to the tavern without any hassle however. Settling down for a drink, I reloaded my machine gun while at it. Polishing the barrel with a cloth, I saw a bit of my reflection on it.

"Well, that was something today. Care for some dinner?" handing me a plate.

Accepting his offer, he handed out the food. Eating silently in front of the fire, we heard a distant howl outside. Looking out the window, the wolves have finally come out to play.

"Seems they're angry all right" Sergei said while sipping his drink.

"It seems so"

"Anyway, enjoy your time camping up there. Just come down if you need anything"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for the food"

"Sure"

Picking up the gun, I exited the place and walked straight towards the forest. Going out of sight however, I flew up directly to the cave as a quick easy way in. Placing the gun down, Ilya greeted me with a roar. Ignoring her, I opened my sleeping bag and snuggled in. Setting my timer, I would sleep in for at least a week.

* * *

"Well, 1 and a half weeks has gone by. I feel better already"

"Except for that scar of yours and bullet Injury"

"Yeah, great souvenirs. I wonder how Shidou is doing? Hopefully he found Natsumi and such. I wasn't joking about stopping the time bullet"

"You weren't? How long did the effects last for?"

"Probably at least 2 hours. Should be enough to find her. If not, I'm gonna be really pissed"

"Well, yeah"

"I have something. What would it be like if Shidou married the girls?"

"Married them? Boy chaos ensues"

"No like, seriously. What if, he married one of them. What would be your take. Kurumi is included by the way"

"Let's see. If they become more fucking mature and act more responsible, I think they could all be at the very least decent, capable wives and/or mothers.

Yoshino is the only one I'm not so sure about, due to how young and unstable she is. Who knows how long it'll take for her to outgrow Yoshinon, and if she never does, then she may not be fit to be a mother. If she CAN outgrow her split personality and gain more confidence in herself, I'm sure she'd do okay otherwise. Maybe she'd even pass Yoshinon down to her kid, goodness me.

Tohka is ignorant of the outside world, but I think that with time, she could be capable of either working or being a housewife. With all the love and energy she has, I think she's a diamond in the rough.

Miku's already bringing in a lot of income with her career as an Idol, and despite her devious nature, she would probably end up being the career / working type of wife, while Shido would probably be the house husband, who might occasionally be forced to dress as 'Shiori-san' on sex night.

I think once Kurumi gets all the crazy out of her system, she could make a lovely, supportive wife, though she may tease and seduce him occasionally. But that is something we will have to see. Considering how she ended up mocking you last time and you simply kissed her. Jeez she might also go for you. But that is a theory.

Origami's pretty much set for life. She's got housewife skills, she's intelligent, has military training / experience, and her former job at the AST could land her some perks in the future, so she could be either a career wife or a housewife if she wanted to. All this was seen through observation thank you. No stalking and such.

Like Origami, I think Kotori could go pretty much either way as a wife, though I feel Shido will probably end up being the house husband, since he's been having to take care of her all the time. Only real obstacle is the awkward explanation they'll have to give to their parents. But seriously, are they fucking related or what?

Yamai Twins... well, legally Shido can only have 1 wife in Japan, so I'd imagine they'd have a competition as to who'd be the legal wife, and who'd be the concubine. Shido would probably have to take care of Kaguya, given her ditsy Chuunibyou tendencies, but I'm sure they'd get along fine. Yuzuru would be more housewife material, as she has a more gentle, quiet personality.

Harem route: Shido can either move to a foreign country where polygamy is legal, or he could probably have Ratatoskr whip up some papers to convince people to think that he's a Mormon or something"

"I have one question"

"What?"

"Where the Fuck did you get all that info?! Did you stalk the crap out of those girls or something while I was fucking sleeping?!"

"I have my ways of knowing. If an Assassin wants to know, he'll know"

"Great, stealing from me now"

"Peace boy"

"Although you are right about Kurumi being a supportive wife. And she fucking teases a lot as seen the last time we were together. I pray she doesn't rape Shidou in his sleep"

"We'll see"

* * *

 **I wonder, what could possibly go wrong when Tatsuya isn't around. Nothing bad would happen right? After all Shidou is having fun with his new girl. Or is he? Anyway, more action with Sergei next chapter. Ivan-I mean Tatsuya will have lots of fun.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey Tatsuya, do you love me?"

Looking at her, her eyes showed pain like she was about to break.

"Of course I do" pulling her in for a tight hug. "What makes you say that I wouldn't love you?"

Silence was only given as I asked the question. I felt her trembling in my arms, like she was scared of something.

"Blake? Whats wrong?"

"It's…..forget it"

"If something's bothering you, you can tell me you know"

"I know Tatsuya, it's just….."

"Just what?"

"I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"You. I'm afraid of losing you. Every night when I go to sleep, I fear that when I wake up you'll be gone. And I don't want that to happen. You're everything to me Tatsuya. I don't want to lose you….."

Watching tears roll down her cheeks, I stroked her hair and and rocked her gently.

"Sshhh, it's okay. You don't have to cry, I'm right here. It's alright" I comforted. "I'll never leave you, I wouldn't even dare think about leaving you anyway. You're my world and without you, I'm completely broken"

"Promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me. That we'll be together forever"

"I promise you. I swear on my life"

"Really, Really Promise?"

"Really, Really Promise!"

Hugging each other, we stayed like that for a long time. Separating, I lifted up her chin and wiped the sad tears off her. Caressing her cheek, she did the same with mine. As our eyes locked, we both leaned in closer and our lips locked together. Kissing each other passionately, I felt like I never wanted to stop. Separating, we looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" I replied.

All of a sudden the ground around us shook violently. Holding onto Blake, I made sure to not let her go. Hearing a whimper, I looked at her and saw tears flowing down.

"Blake? Whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry Tatsuya"

"Sorry? You did nothing wrong. Come on, stop crying now"

"I'm sorry that we can't be together"

"What do you mean. You're right here! I promised to never leave you! So don't go!"

Realizing what she meant, I watched as she slowly turned transparent.

"Blake! No! Please! Don't go!" I begged.

"Goodbye Tatsuya" she said tearfully.

As she said that, she slowly disappeared from my arms. As the world around me crumbled into nothingness, I broke down crying as I had just lost everything.

"No…..! Blake…..! I…..why?!..." I yelled while crying. "Why did you go…..? Is life that desperate to ruin me?"

Feeling the cold ground, I clenched my fist in anger and looked at the sky.

"BLAKE!" I yelled. "Come back…...please….just come back…" sobbing softly.

Waking up with a sudden jolt, I panted heavily as I sat upright. Looking around, I was still inside the cave with Ilya as my heater. Wiping the sweat if my forehead, I looked outside. The storm had died down and added more snow to the ground. Feeling the coldness pierce me, I huddled up to Ilya for warmth. Hearing a low growl, Ilya was busy snoring away.

Jesus, what was that? Why did it feel so real? Of all the things, why her? Why did I dream about her?

"You're up early"

"Only because of a fucking nightmare"

"Eh, happens all the time. Can't blame ya"

"Last time I had a dream like that, it didn't end well"

"Well, I didn't go through your head while that happened. But the way you woke up, something tells me it was a personal matter"

"It was"

"Did it involve someone?"

"Obviously"

"I can probably guess the rest"

"Good"

"Anyway, today is the day we go hiking right?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Let's get going, I want to get a drink with Sergei after we come back down"

"Yeah, yeah"

Standing up, I packed up my sleeping bag and placed it to one side. Picking up the DShK, I checked it to see if it was in working order. Only needing one belt, I walked out of the entrance and was greeted by the morning sun. Walking to my left, I began making my way up the mountain. Peering over the edge, the trees gradually shrank in size every minute or so. Getting a good look at my surroundings, I spotted the hunting grounds that me and Sergei used some time ago. Continuing my trek, I gazed over at the forest to my left. It extended as far as the eye could see. Spotting another mountain in the distance, it was more larger than the current one.

Spotting bridge in the distance, the path connected all the way to Sergei's place disappearing under the forest. Squinting, I saw no signs of smoke in the far distance. The river that passed underneath the bridge lead all the way to God knows where. Climbing up some more, I spent the next hour or so rounding bends and steep corners. Reaching the top of the mountain, I let out a whistle as the place was just vastly fucking huge. Summoning a flag, I placed the USSR flag down for fun.

Spotting a town just over the horizon, I assumed that's where the main road led you. Looking down, I saw smoke at the bottom coming in the direction of Sergei's place. Doing a slow 360° degree turn, I only saw forest, snow and mountains with a river. Spending some time up there, I pondered about how everyone was doing back in Japan. Assuring myself that they're doing fine, I hauled my gun and began making my way down.

"Tatsuya!..."

Looking for the voice, it was very faint, like it was in my head rather than an actual voice.

"Blake?" I whispered lowly.

"Tatsuya!...please!..."

"Eh? Blake? What?" I asked confusingly.

Brushing the voices aside, I instead focused on my descent. I didn't want to use my powers due to laziness and the fact that it was also being lazy in climbing mountains. Stopping outside of the cave, I caught my breath and relaxed for a bit. Peering inside, I caught a glimpse of Ilya still sleeping. Ready to go, I made my way down and towards Sergei's place.

Arriving outside his bar, I knocked on the door. Calling out his name, I still got no response. Knocking repeatedly, no response came.

Odd, is he still asleep?

Hearing a noise from the back however, I went around the place. Arriving in front of a garage, I stopped dead in my tracks as my jaw dropped wide in awe. Sitting no more than 20 meters away was a Jagdtiger. A fucking Jagdtiger. One of the most rarest tanks in world war 2 and even rarer to find in this present time. The Jagdtiger was a German Tank Destroyer and one of the most heavily armoured tanks of it's time. It was based of the lengthened Tiger II chassis weighed in around 71 tons and above. It carried a 128mm Pak 44 L/55 main gun and out-ranged any allied tank of it's time. Reports said that 77-88 to were produced. There are only 3 remaking Jagdtigers and they're all in the museums. But this, this is something.

Analyzing the mighty machine, it still had the Balkenkreuz on it. It was obviously captured, but how it ended up in Siberia is beyond my comprehension. It had the Soviet Hammer and Sickle painted on the front however. It had a winter camo on it and still looked in mint condition. The side skirts were perfectly intact and it looked to have 9 tooth sprocket ring. 12 hooks were attached to the superstructure and were used to carry 6 pairs of track links. Over all looks, the thing looked like it was well maintained. But the question remains, will it run?

"I see you've met my prize collection" Sergei chuckled.

Looking at him, I pointed at the tank and back to him. "You own this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I do now. I found this lying around when I moved here. She was actually found in the forest, just sitting there. Took me forever to get her up and running. Maintenance and repairs was a nightmare for quite awhile. But, replacing some major parts like the engine and tracks improved it"

"Wait, you replaced the engine?"

"Yeah, I got it from the bunker. Turns out the previous owners were testing out their new engine on this Kitty here. Well, glad to say it was a success. The old V-12 Maybach HL 230 P30 sadly died out. But I still have it. It's just strung up there. Clean it now and then. The new engine came from some KV design. Couldn't read the name however since it was smudged out. But I can tell you, the new engine makes this thing run. And it can run all right. Last time I managed to get her up to maybe 49 to 50. But that was as fast as I got on the main road. Of road was about 40 and below due to snow and such. Chewed up fuel like biscuits. But she goes over 40 that's for sure. Turns faster too"

"What about the tracks? They look like the 9 wheeled variant, but I see no change. Henschel variant right?"

"That's because I replaced them, this came with the Porsche variant but I replaced it with the Henschel variant. I'm still careful whenever I drive this thing. The tracks keep breaking every time I apply some strain to it. I'm still trying to find a suitable replacement, but sadly, no luck"

"Wait, so you're telling me, this thing has a new engine and can run better than it's previous underpowered one?"

"Yep"

"So it runs, but does everything else work?"

"Well, the Pak 44 still works great until now. I kept it working, but I might have to replicate one or so. It might not last long. The radio is somewhat working. The forward bow machine gun works fine. Interior wise, inside is clean and tidy. Well, I try my best anyway. I've managed to keep most of her from rusting on the inside. I still have plenty of 128mm shells sitting in the back"

"So you're telling me you have a fully working and in great condition Jagdtiger?"

"Yes, although I want to give her away. Want to have her?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself. "I…..I…...would love too. But where the hell can I keep her?"

"Well, you can own her, but you can let me keep her. Besides, I don't think the military know that this Kitty exists"

"There are only 3 remaining Jagdtigers in the world. This makes 4, I don't know about the others, but this is the only one that actually works properly"

"Yeah, screw the museum. I do a better job at repairing her"

"How long did it take to actually bring her up to working order?"

"Well…...when I found her in the snow, she was in a somewhat good condition. Took me 2 years to actually get her running properly, and an extra 1 for the rest to work. The gun hasn't been fired in quite awhile"

"Can we take it out?"

"Do you want to claim ownership?"

"Well, if you'll take care of her, then yes"

"Well, then, I won't have to worry about the authorities when they come. If they do that is" he chuckled.

"So it's mine now?"

"Yeah. I want someone else to own it, but I can take care of it for you"

"Dude…..how can I repay you…..?"

"Well" he began and walked over to another huge door. Pressing a button, the door rolled open and revealed another tank, this time it was the T-34 with the 85mm gun variant. "Come with me to town and help me bring back the supplies. I could use some help you know"

A smile formed on my face as he said that. Running up to him, he was already climbing into the driver's hatch and readying himself. Climbing up, I entered through the commanders hatch and sat down in the commander's seat. Leaving the hatch open, I poked my head out with ease. As the engine roared to life, I trusted Sergei with the driving.

"Hey, get some headphones will you?"

Heeding his advice, I went over to radioman's seat and grabbed a pair. Putting them on, I heard Sergei's voice come through.

"Alright, just watch the road for any random events. I may have a clear view with the hatch open, but I still can't see well"

"Alright, I'll keep a look out" I spoke into the comms.

As the tank lurched forward, it slowly left it's home and went out onto the main road. Turning to the right on the spot, the tank went forward and headed in the direction of the bridge. Looking back, it left quite the trail of black smoke however.

I did not expect this sort of thing to happen. Never.

As we ploughed through the snow, we jumped mini bumps here and there. Fucking inside, the whole interior rattled noisly and worse of all, it shook wildly too. If one he to speak through the comms, he had to yell to basically get the message through since the noise was too fucking loud. Moving over to the gunners seat, I peered through the scope with one eye and saw the crosshair line up. Tweaking it a bit, I zoomed in and out. Moving g over to the loaders compartment, I noticed something rattling underneath a pile of cloth. Removing it, I was greeted with 85mm rattling wildly as the tank moved. Looking through the scope of the gun again, I took a seat and tried to aim the bloody thing.

In all retrospect, it was like trying to take a piss in a straight line through an earthquake. You couldn't even hit the side of a barn from the inside with this sort of distraction. Moving back to the commander's seat, I relaxed myself. Looking at the sky, there were a few clouds present. Looking at the scenery, there were trees to the left and right here and there. But the majority of the whole place was just snow. Feeling the tank come to slow stop, I pressed my mic.

"Problem?"

"Yeah, just gonna refuel the tank"

Watching him climb out, he went over to the back and grabbed two fuel canisters from their respective holders. As he poured the smelly liquid in, I slumped down in my chair. Looking around, I spotted a handbook in the corner. Grabbing it, I flipped through the pages. Turns out it was an instruction manual for the crew. Putting the book back, I whisteled a random tune while waiting.

As Sergei climbed back in, he started the tank up again and we pressed on forward. After a hour or so of traveling, we finally arrived at our destination. Poking my head out, I had a good look at the town. It was fairly large with roads and all. Cars were seen here and there. But the streets weren't filled with activity. People often stared at us but looked away like they've seen this sort of thing before. As the tank came to a halt, I looked at where we were parked. Somehow we stopped in front of a building that was a hybrid of a warehouse and a department store.

As Sergei climbed out, I followed suite. Landing on the ground, I could feel the coldness pierce my boots. Entering the shop with Sergei, I was greeted with a large interior with crates stacked here and there.

"Ahh, Anton. Nice to see you"

"Sergei, as usual. Your order is sitting over there"

"Thanks"

Following Sergei, we stopped in front of a pile of medium to large sized crates.

"Well, better get hauling Ivan" he said before lifting up a crate.

Not saying a word, I counted at least 7 boxes. Grabbing the larger ones first, I walked slowly to the tank. Placing the crate down, I slid it over to the middle. Repeating the process for remaining boxes, we finished the work in no time. Arranging them all properly, we made sure they could all fit in the back. As Sergei grabbed some straps to tie down the boxes, I waited on the other side for them. As the straps came over, I caught them and began fastening them to the tank. Securing the hooks, I double checked to make sure.

"Come, we will go for a drink" he said while climbing in"

Climbing up, I sat on the turret roof because of laziness. As the tank went forward, we drove maybe about, 50 meters before stopping again. Jumping down, I waited for Sergei to exit. Entering the shop, we ended up ordering lunch and having a couple of beers.

"You sure you're not living on top of a military base?"

"Don't know. All I know is that it was abandoned when I arrived. I had the biggest surprise of my life when I found these tanks in the garage"

"Your a tanker?"

"No, self taught though. Instruction manuals, yeah, read them all"

"So you know how to repair tanks then"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't count on it. I tend to take forever when repairing"

"Heh"

Drinking inside the not so noisy restaurant/bar. We finished up and paid out bills. Stepping out into the cold streets again, we boarded and readied ourselves.

"Mic check"

"Yeah, loud and clear"

As the tank roared to life, we began our journey back. Keeping a slow pace due to the new weight, our trip back took longer than expected. Making an unexpected stop on a hill however, we had to refuel again. Moving over to the loaders area, I grabbed a 85mm high explosive shell. Looking at the breech, it was clear. Sliding it in, I looked around for a breech charge. Realizing it was world war 2 weaponry, I wondered if the Soviets ever used breach charges to propel their rounds.

"Sergei!"

"What?"

"Does the gun work?"

"Yeah"

"Where the hell is the breech charge?"

"Doesn't have one. Old guns, not modern. The Jagdtiger has a propellent charge. Similar to a breech charge"

"So just load it in and fire?"

"I would stand back when that thing goes off. The getting hit by the breech is painful as Fuck!"

"Alright"

Looking at the gun, the shell looked properly loaded to me. Securing the breech, the shell slid forward and the gun was ready to fire. Moving over to the gunner's seat, it was cramped as Fuck in there. Peering through the Scopes, I aimed the barrel up by 5 degrees. Finding the trigger, I was baffled as it used a trigger system. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

My ears rang like hell as the gun came to life. The interior shook like hell and the empty canister fell on the floor behind me. Peering through the Scopes, I caught a glimpse of the HE shell in flight just as it hit the snow and buried itself. A few seconds later it exploded into a fiery ball.

Eh, fuse. Helpful. But that was fucking loud.

Coughing a bit, I fanned away the smell of gunpowder. Poking half of my body out of the commanders hatch, I found Sergei attaching the fuel cases to the tank.

"That was loud. I have not fired this gun in a long time"

"Too bad, heard the whole thing from the inside"

"Thats because you didn't close the hatches. But then again, it'll only lessen it. But it's still loud"

"Headphones don't do Jack shit"

"Eh, not designed to anyway. Made for talking, not blocking"

As Sergei climbed in, the tank started up again and we resumed our journey. Arriving at the house, it was around 1400 hours. Parking the tank, we began unloading all the crates into the house. We had to wait a bit as the engine deck was burning hot, so were the crates. Luckily, they didn't catch on fire. It was crazy, but hey, it worked.

"So, ready to test out the Kitty?"

"Hell yes!"

Moving over to the Jagdtiger, I climbed up to the back while Sergei entered through the front. Opening the rear hatch, I made my way inside the dark interior. Leaving the hatch open for the light to come through, I waited for Sergei to start the thing up. Moments later, the 71 ton machine came to life and that engine purred in the background. The sound of the engine alone pleasured my ears. I could've listened to it all day. As the engine became louder, the tank destroyer lurched forward and out of it's resting place.

Sergei kept a slow pace as we exited the garage, trying not to hit anything since this machine was huge. Going out onto the main road, the tank stopped for a bit.

"Hang on, let me get the DShK"

"Sure"

Running out onto the engine deck, I jumped off and bolted towards the garage. Finding my machine gun in the corner, I grabbed it and ran back to the tank. Climbing up, I closed the entry hatch and gave a thumps up to Sergei. As the tank continued forward, I couldn't see much but we were definitely in a forest now. Feeling the beast come to a stop, the soft ground made it go a bit further than expected.

As Sergei made his way to my position, I sat on one side which seemed to be the loaders position. As he took a seat opposite of me, he grabbed a 128mm shell from the casing and smiled.

"Let's do this"

"What are we shooting?"

"There are still some left over targets I set up a while back. Time to test out this guns accuracy"

"How many loaders does this thing need again?"

"2. One loads the shell, the other, propellant charge"

"I guess I'll take the shell then?"

"By all means"

Handing the heavy shell to me slowly, I felt like I was carrying a fucking wrecking ball only that it was explosive. Positioning the shell in front of the breech, I slid it in all the way until it stopped. Stepping back, Sergei loaded in the charge and sealed the breech.

"Go on, you shoot"

Moving over to the gunner's seat, I peered through the scope and adjusted my sights.

"What am I looking at?"

"Painted target. Wooden mock up tank"

"Position?"

"500meters to the north. Elevation, 1 degree"

"Roger"

Aiming the gun, I spotted the wooden mock up tank easily. Aiming the gun slightly lower, I aimed for the hull.

"Got him"

"Fire!"

THUMP!

The sound of the 128mm going off was partially muffled inside, but still, my ears rang and I was stunned for a bit. Keeping my eyes on the Scopes, I watched the shell fly towards it's targets at tremendous speeds and completely obliterating it.

"Target destroyed"

"Next target, 800meters. To the north west"

"How far to the left?"

"In range of the arc"

Turning the gun, I spotted the wooden tank. Aiming the gun higher, I waited for Sergei to load the next shell.

"Ready to fire!"

"On the way!"

THUMP!

As the gun rocked again. The breech slid back and Sergei avoided the dangerous thing. Hearing another empty canister clattering to the floor, I watched the shell hit it's mark again.

"Alright. Time to move"

Moving out of the gunner's seat, I took up position in the commander's place. As Sergei climbed back in, we secured the hatches and the tank moved again. Kicking the empty canisters aside, I made room for easy maneuverability. Peering through the viewportc I watched as Sergei drove the tank through the snowy terrain. As the we ploughed through the snow, our speed was hampered majorly. The 71 ton machine struggled to go uphill and sluggishly rotated.

"All right, time to shoot some really far targets"

"Ok"

Moving over to the gunner's seat, I peered through the scope and waited for Sergei to call out the targets.

"Gunner. Tank, 1500 yards. Up on the hill"

"Roger"

Finding the tank on my sights, I zoomed in and eventually found it. Zeroing on it's position, I aimed the gun up over the target since gravity would affect the shell's course.

"Target acquired"

"Fire!"

"On the way!"

THUMP!

As the interior rang loudly, I ignored the deafining roar of the gun and watched asthe shell flew straight towards the it's target. Missing it, the shell whizzed over the tank and landed behind it.

"Shit! Missed" I yelled.

"Ready to fire!" he yelled.

"On the way!" I yelled.

THUMP!

This time however, I readjusted my shot and the shell hit it's mark sending debris and dirt everywhere. The wooden tank had been erased from existence.

"Target destroyed"

"Good work, let's head back. Storms picking up"

As he said that, the sky rumbled and snow started to drop in front of my vision. Scrambling towards the commander's seat, I peered through the viewport. Seeing the snowfall increasing, the Jagdtiger's engine came to life and the Kitty sluggishly turned around and headed back from the way we came. Not 5 minutes into the journey, the storm had already gotten worse and visibilty had decreased by 80%. It was going to take a miracle to get through this storm.

"Shit! I can't see anything! The snow is freezing up my viewport!"

"Tree! Dead ahead. Bank right!" I yelled.

As the tank quickly changed it's course, I girpped onto the railing as the sudden change of direction threw everything not tied down, to the left.

"That was close"

"Too close. Hang on, I have to stop. I need to clear the viewport"

As the tank came to a halt, I looked around to get a glimpse of where we're actually going. As Sergei finished cleaning his viewport, the tank started moving again only to stop. Hearing the engine die, I looked at Sergei and he gave me a troubled look. As he tried to start the thing up, the engine only coughed and spluttered.

"Shit! I have to see what's wrong. Maybe the radiator froze over. Cover me"

As Sergei climbed out of the hatch, I grabbed my DShK and opened the rear hatch. Crouching down on the engine deck, I helped Sergei up as he brought along a tool box.

"How long?"

"Give me 20 minutes or so"

"I don't think we have 20 minutes. The storm just got worse"

"Shit!"

As Sergei removed the lid and exposed the engine, I heard a howl in the distance. Aiming my machine gun up, I cocked it and made sure it was ready to fire.

Those wolves can't reach the top of this tank now can they? If they can then that's fucking scary.

As my senses glared, I pulled Sergei down as a body flew over us and landed on the other side.

"Shit! They're hungry alright! They'll do anything for food now"

"Well Fuck!"

Aiming my gun up, I squeezed the trigger and killed the Wolf that attacked us. It wasn't small or anything it was quite large. Very large. As I detected more of them coming in, they were coming in one at a time however. Firing, I watched as the tracer rounds disappeared into the storm. Praying that it would hit, my accuracy wouldn't be something to praise however. Releasing small burst, the bastards kept on coming.

"You sure these wolves are normal? They're nothing I've ever seen!"

"I don't know. All I know is that they're hungry as hell. Always. They'll do anything for food. But die anyway in the process"

"They're not very smart"

"Well, now and then they are. But against a traveler with no weapon. You're as good as dead"

"Agreed. How long?"

"Hang on, I just have to jump start this piece of crap up. The thing forze over. And the ventilation is blocked by the snow. I've already cleared out the radiator, and the rest, just have to kick start it and hopefully it can handle the rest"

"Alright, I need to reload soon. I only have so much left"

"There is an MG inside. But I think it's mounted and can't be removed"

"Well that's helpful"

"Make your shots count"

Firing in bursts, I managed to keep the bastards of our backs. They just kept throwing their lives away. It seems to work for them since my gun only had so much bullets. Firing at a large group, I killed them all. Firing what would be my last bullet, I managed to injure a wolf. As the gun gave a *click* I knew we were fucked now.

"I'm out!"

"Here"

Handing me a revolver, I aimed it and fired at another incoming target.

"Hurry up!"

"Almost got it!"

Firing two more, I added more kills to the list. Firing another round, another fell dead. Firing again, I was down to my last bullet.

"Shit! Need to reload!"

As a wolf jumped at us, I aimed at it's jaw and fired.

"Now I really need to reload!"

"Don't matter!"

Hearing the engine sputter to life, the Jagdtiger roared to life. As the engine deck became warm, the cold still oppressed it. Pulling Sergei down, we avoided another blow from a wolf.

"Get in and drive!"

"Already on it!"

Handing him the revolver, I climbed back in and secured the hatch. As Sergei slumped in, he closed his hatch and pushed the levers forward. As the tank rumbled forward, the ground beneath it crumbled away at it's might. Peering out the viewport, the storm had only gotten worse. Avoiding trees here and then, we somehow, by a miracle, managed to make it back to the garage. After spending for God knows how long in the snow, we finally made it back.

"Yay, we made it"

"Holy shit, that was something. I am bringing that ammo box next time"

"Hahahaha"

"Those wolves are some nasty fuckers though"

"Told you, they'd do anything for a meal"

"They're not normal that's for sure"

"Definitely"

"They made me expand all my bullets. Thats when they began to increase their attacks"

"Seems like someone gave them such an order"

"Who?"

"Dunno. I don't know how they work. But their order is different"

"Agreed"

Climbing out of the tank, we headed on inside. Preparing to leave, Sergei handed me a fresh belt for me to use. Roaring my gun, I loaded in the new belt.

"I'll be going now"

"Be safe Comrade"

"I will"

Opening the door, I went through the blizzard and took off into the sky. Flying all the way to the cave, I was greeted by Ilya with a roar as usual. Shutting her up, I threw a large Salmon at her, which she munched down heartidly. Opening my sleeping bag, I immediately went to sleep.

"How long?"

"Maybe 4 days or so"

"How long do we have left?"

"One week"

"Well, 4 days would do. Maybe on the day you'd and up we can leave"

"Yeah, sounds good. Time to see what Shidou has been up to"

"Yeah"

* * *

 **For some reason, I'm having trouble getting a .docx file into the Doc's manager even though it's in word format. Idk if Fanfiction is drunk or what.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Fuuuuuck!" I groaned.

"Rise and shine boy, it's been four days already"

"Jeez, felt like I was taking a nap"

"Eh, better start packing. We have to return to Japan today"

"Yeah, and resume normal life. Hopefully"

"Eh, what could've happened anyway?"

"Well, we'll have to see now won't we?"

"Guess so"

Standing up from my position, I packed up my belongings and dematerialised them into nothingness. Picking up my DShK, I slung the ammo box over my shoulder and walked out. Turning back, Ilya was fast asleep.

"So long BOB!"

No response. Raising a hand to block the sun, I slowly made my way down the mountain. Arriving outside Sergei's place, I knocked on his door. Moments later, I was greeted by a sleepy man.

"Ah, Ivan. What brings you here?"

"I'm going now Sergei, just wanted to thank you for your hospitality"

"No need, it's nice to have a chat with a few people once in awhile"

"It does. Here you go" handing him the DShK. "Saved my life a few times. Though I can't bring it with me"

"That's okay. I'll keep it nice and clean when you return next time. Same with your new Jagdtiger"

"Alright. Take care old man, enjoy every moment of your life"

"I will. Do visit soon"

"I will, you can count on that. But not anytime soon, but I will"

"That is enough my friend. Well then, I bid you good luck on your journey. Hope you have a safe trip back"

"I will sir"

Waving goodbye, I watched as he closed the door. Walking down the road and out of sight, I leaped into the air and took off. As the cold morning pierced my bones, this flight was going to be a long one.

Soaring through the clouds, I did my best not to crash into oncoming birds. It was a nightmare since you couldn't see anything at such speeds. Just blurriness. Ascending over a large group of clouds, it looked like a storm was brewing in the ocean. As I gained more altitude, ice started to form over my combat suit. As my teeth chattered wildly, I tried my best to ignore it. Passing over the large storm, I wondered what it like down there. No doubt huge killer waves that can topple small boats over. Hell, even large cargo ships are prone to being capsized.

Flying over the storm, it took me a good 40 minutes to do it. Seeing land after 2 more hours of general cruising, I picked up speed and broke the sound barrier at it. Whizzing over the land, I sounded like a loud whip going off whenever I passed objects or people below.

"How long till Tenguu city?"

"About, another hour with this speed"

"Great, and winter is approaching I guess?"

"Yeah"

"Oh great, comes back from a snowy spot only to experience snow again. Bullshit"

"Ahahahaha. Anyway, at least it ain't that bad. It's not fucking Siberia after all"

"Dude, do you know where we just came from? Fucking Siberia. Where the temperature drops to the negative. Hell I think before I went to sleep it was about -38° for fucks same"

"Went below than that"

"I wonder how Sergei survives in those sort of conditions"

"He's Russian. What do you expect?"

"The only people I know that embrace the coldness are the Canadians. They walk around in bloody shorts when it snows for fucks sake! I'm sitting there next to the fireplace wrapped up in blankets and this dude is wearing shorts and a singlet!"

"Eh, Canadians. Gotta love em"

"Who doesn't. Except Justin Bieber"

"Speaking of Justin, wonder how he's doing?"

"Don't ask me, I don't want to even know anyway"

"Eh, shame, his last release was crap"

"I didn't even hear it and will never hear it anyway"

"Suit yourself. I'm no fan anyway"

"Yeah"

As the flight dragged on, I decided to fall asleep. It was a sort of thing I did whenever I'm bored. It was risky, but I didn't care. Flying while sleeping, 9 times out of 10 it would end up me crashing into a mountain, ocean or building. But there would be that 1 time where it worked. For now, I would have to see if I crashed into any building or not.

*40 minutes later

Waking up with a painful start, I looked around my surroundings. Finding myself in a pile of rubble and a hole in the wall, I knew I crashed into a building.

"Well, guess I went for the 9 instead of 10. Better luck next time" I muttered to myself.

Standing up, I dusted myself. Looking out the hole I made, I peered down and saw the roads and hustle and bustle of everyday life continuing below. Looking around, it seems that people didn't pay much attention to what happened. Shrugging to myself, I was back in Tenguu city and that was that. Stifling a yawn, I took off into the sky and went back towards the carrier. Hopefully nothing happened to it.

Spotting the ship in the distance, it still looked the same as I last left it. As I landed on the deck, it felt different, more or less fresh. Moving over to the airtight door, I heaved it open. Creating the most noisiest and shiftiest creaking sound over, I cringed at it. Closing it, it didn't make the same annoying sound which was grateful. Making my way through the ship, it was silent as ever. Stepping onto the bridge, it was filled with minimum activity.

"Evie? You there?"

Silence, that's the only thing this ship gave off.

"Evie! You there?!" I yelled louder.

Hearing a mechanical whir, I watched as the monitors inside the bridge all came to life. Various lights came on and the rest of the lights around the ship came on. The place was now brimming with activity.

"Captain?! You're back?"

"Well of course I'm fucking back. What did you expect? I wouldn't leave my ship behind now would I?"

"It's been quite awhile sir. Things have been quite weird since you were gone"

"Well, at least it's not sleeping in a cave with a bear that accepts fish as rent payment"

"Wait…..you literally slept with a bear?"

"Of fucking course. It's the only warmest thing I got for fucks sake"

"So how was your vacation?"

"Quite relaxing. Refreshed my mind and whatnot, had fun with a good hunter. Drove some tanks, and faced killer wolves. All good fun"

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself"

"I did, more importantly, how is everything here? Did everyone have fun while I was gone?"

"About that sir…."

"What happened now Evie?"

"Things haven't gone quite well for some"

"Go on"

"Mister Itsuka has found the so called witch spirit. Or Natsumi as I found out. Anyway, he is currently in a sticky situation"

"How Exactly?"

"Well, how do you say he's dealing with children….."

"Children? Don't tell me he impregnated the girls?!" I asked in shocked tone.

"No, not that"

"So what's with the kids anyway?"

"Ummm…...for some reason, the witch has transformed the girls into kids…."

Facepalming myself so hard, it actually sent a shockwave through the bridge.

"Wait…...you're telling me….that the bitch turned the girls into kids? And now Shidou is dealing with a bunch of them? Just what the hell happened?"

"Well, he's trying his best. So far they are very obedient. Well, sometimes to say the least"

"Wait, do they still have their minds?"

"I'm not sure. They seem to talk well and speak fluent Japanese, but their attitude…..well…..it's complicated"

"Just….what the Fuck…"

"Want to hear more?"

"I honestly don't know. What about Blake?"

"About her….well, she still goes to school and what not"

"So everything is fine with her then?"

"Not really. I fear for her mental condition, it has somewhat taken a downhill spin and rocketed uphill again. But it just keeps going up and down"

"What happened to her Evie?"

"Well sir, you have been pronounced dead by Ratatoskr"

"Dead? Who the Fuck says I'm dead?"

"Them,since they detected no spirit mama whatsoever coming from your body. You were declared dead last week or so. The news hasn't been spilled yet. Only Miss Osborn knows and it greatly affected her"

"I see…."

"By greatly affected, she had a mental break down. It took her a while to recover though. But she still refuses to accept the fact that you're dead. She kept mumbling about you coming back and that she knew it somehow. She locked herself in her room for two days when the news came. I did my best to comfort her though. After she recovered, she continued on with life but in a more dull manner. Her happiness has just disappeared. Sometimes you can see her smile, but the look on her face just looks like she's dead. Whenever I mention your name she sorts of cheers up. Sometimes she calls your name out early in the morning"

"Jesus Christ…..Fuck…..that, that is just messed up" I said with guilt.

"Sir, please do talk to her as soon as possible. I think it's time you returned to her life"

"Better late than never am I right?"

"Oh, and by the way. She broke up with her boyfriend"

"Did she now?"

"Yes, apparently it got complicated"

"Wow. That escalated quickly"

"It did"

"It's still a weekday. So I'll probably wait for her to come back. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. You plan to surprise her?"

"Probably. And well, I hope she would give me a second chance. If she doesn't end up punching me in the face that is"

"I think punching you in the face is quite the possibility"

"Oh great. Just what I need. Anyway, I'll be going out for a bit. Be back soon"

"Understood sir"

Leaving the bridge, I headed on outside. Pulling up my Hood, I felt my jacket brush against my legs as the wind blew against me. Taking off into the air, I headed for a random spot in the city.

"Hey, I just have something to ask"

"What?"

"You ever tried using your time abilities?"

"Ummm, well, not exactly. Those powers are beyond my league anyway"

"I'm guessing Kokabiel told you that?"

"Well yes. Besides, it would be pointless to access such abilities. He has placed restraints on me. Only he can unlock them"

"Oh? Really? What if I told you can actually use them?"

"Well, I would believe you, then try it out, then use it when the time comes"

"So you're willing to try em out?"

"You're saying that you can bypass Kokabiel's security?"

"No, he isn't here. That should tell you one thing. That means he doesn't have watch over you. And besides, he's still chilling, that lazy bastard"

"Wait, so you're telling me that I had access the whole time?"

"Pretty much, that's why I was wondering why you didn't utilize such things"

"Why would I?"

"Fair point. Wanna give it a go"

"Well…..sure. what do I do basically?"

"Well, use it"

"How? Do I have to fucking channel my energy or summon some bullshit. What?"

"Well, your time stop/slow/speed ability is basically a form of wish fulfilment. Just ask for it and it will obey"

"Do I have to snap my fucking fingers to make it work. Cause I've seen enough movies and they always snap their fucking fingers"

"Dunno, try it"

"Alright. Let me land first"

Landing on top of a random building, I looked around for any prying eyes. Taking a deep breath, I imagined the whole world coming to a stop in my head. Wishing for it to happen, I snapped my fingers and waited. Feeling nothing, I opened my eyes.

"Did it work?"

"Well, why don't you see?"

"Well, I don't see anything"

"How about that fucking fly in your face?"

Stumbling back for a bit, I looked at what he was talking about. Right there, in front of my face, a fly froze in it's spot. It was completely frozen. Staring in awe at it, I grabbed it with my two fingers. Shaking it around, it didn't move an inch. Leaving it hanging, I decided to check other things. Jumping off the building, I landed on the ground. Rather than spewing dust everywhere, it just let a mark.

I see, so whatever I do in this mode, will only affect the object or opponent when I go out of this mode. In theory, if I landed here, it should've spewed up dust. But since I'm still in the time stop mode, it would only be effective when I exit it. Seems like a good thing.

As everything was silently still, I continued my observation. Stopping in front of a couple, the weird looks on their faces sent me rolling on the floor. Walking up to a person who tripped over, I readjusted him. Walking off, an accident was about to occur as a Bus and car collided. Moving the car out of the way, I made sure it wouldn't hit anything. Moving freely through the place, I took a sip from someone's coffee. Entering a shop, I had an amused look when I came out.

Going back up to the building, I snapped my fingers, and just like that everything went back to normal. Peering over the edge, I noticed my handiwork had done something to say the least.

"Well, that was something useful"

"Feel free to try out the other abilities when you can"

"Yeah, sure. Now then, let's see what life has done to Shidou"

Jumping to another building, I ran all the way towards Raizen high. I didn't plan to go directly to it, rather, just camp off a building. Sensing a great use of energy however, I skidded to a halt. Looking in the direction of the energy output I spotted a bright flash of light just as it vanished. Deciding to check it out, I snapped my fingers and stopped time. Jumping over there, I looked around. Wearing a surprised look, I apparently ran into the witch spirit or Natsumi for that matter. Going up to her, I laughed at her face as she put on one of the most shittiest evil looks of all time.

"Ahahahah! I seriously doubt this is something evil. Looks like shit!"

"Oh my God! That face though!"

Laughing my ass off, I wiped the tears coming out and calmed myself. Leaving the scene, I decided to leave the witch alone since we had no quarrel whatsoever. Going to another building, I snapped my fingers and returned everything back to normal. Crouching down, I had a clear view of Raizen high. Summoning a Binocular, I peered through it and zoomed in. Locating my classroom, I zoomed in.

The first person that, came into view was the teacher. For some reason, her clothes were…..gone. Averting my eyes away from the scene, I theorized that it had something to do with Natsumi or Shidou. Panning around the classroom, it was in a somewhat chaotic situation. Letting out a chuckle, a certain person caught my eye. Of all the chaos that was happening, she simply sat at her desk. She wore no smile nor a sad look, just a blank face. She sat alone and away from the crowd. As the chaos continued, I snapped my fingers and stopped time.

Leaping down from the building, I landed on the ground and walked over to the school. Entering the building, all sorts of activity were seen. Walking through the hallways, I arrived at the classroom. Entering, I got a better look at what the chaos was really all about. Putting that thought aside, I grabbed a chair and sat down next to the expressionless girl. Looking at her, she was simply staring at the board like it was her world.

Oh Blake, you still look beautiful as ever. Haven't spoken to you in awhile. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I hurt you, and that hurt me more than you know. I'm not sure if leaving was a good choice. Heck, it was only a vacation. But it kinda had to be a costly one. Yeah, not thinking straight kinda runs in my family. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you. But your face tells me that I fucked up yet again. *sigh* I really am sorry. Hopefully you can forgive me later. Well, if you're still in the mood anyway.

Putting the seat back, I placed a hand on her cheek. Leaving the class, I exited the building and went back to my camping spot. Climbing up to the floors, I picked up my binoculars and peered through. Snapping my fingers, the world went back to it's original state. As the chaos continued, I noticed activity from Blake. Focusing on her, she had a stunned look on her face, like she just felt the touch of a ghost. Studying her face, a happy smile formed on her face. It seems that Blake had been successfully cheered up. Looking some more, she looked out the window trying to find something.

Ducking behind the concrete barrier, I dismissed the binoculars and slowly crept away. Making sure I was out of sight, I leapt into the air and took off towards the carrier. Doing summersaults and what not, I let out a joyful yell. Arriving at the carrier shortly after, I checked the time. It was nearly 1600 hours which meant school would end soon. Taking up a waiting position on the ship, I took a short nap while at it.

Hearing the clamour of footsteps echo through the corridors, it could only mean that Blake had returned. Standing up from my concealed position, I had a good eavesdropping position.

"Evie! Evie!" Blake called out excitedly.

"Yes Miss Osborn? You seem excited"

"I am, Oh I just had the most wonderful experience"

"What?"

"I knew it, he's alive Evie. I felt him"

"Who? Captain?"

"Yes Evie! He's still alive. Those Ratatoskr idiots don't know what they're talking about. Tatsuya is alive!"

"Well, did you see him?"

"I…..no…." she said sadly.

"I see…."

"But he was there Evie! I swear. He touched me for crying out loud"

"Well, if he's alive then he must be back"

"That's why I'm asking you Evie. Has he returned?"

"I…...I can't answer that"

"Oh…...I see….."

Waiting for a bit, I heard footsteps. Edging closer to the stairs, I made my way up them without a single spectrum of noise. Doing a roll towards the doorway, I took a peek inside. Catching a glimpse of Blake, she silently moved over to the the steps that led down to the control monitors and sat down. As she buried her head in her hands, she let out a sad sigh. Looking down, I decided it was time to confront her. Hearing a familiar piano tune however coupled with an amazing voice, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, uh oh

Things you never say to me, uh oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just then

And we can learn to love again…"

Realizing it was the guy's part, I stood at the entrance and sang his part.

"I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought, that we were fine

(Oh we had everything)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

(Yeah but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, uh oh

You used to lie so close to me, uh oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh our love, our love….."

Continuing the song with Blake, she was totally oblivious to the fact that someone else just sang that part.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written on the scars of my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our loves enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just then

And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just ben

And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

And we can learn to love again…."

As the piano aged the final notes, the bridge fell silent again. Hearing a sigh from Blake, she leaned back looked out the window.

"Tatsuya…..when will you come back?" she asked softly.

Taking pity for her, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"How about looking around your surroundings next time? I'm sure he's lurking around somewhere" I said from the doorway.

"Whaaaa!" startling her.

Watching her jump to her feet and stumble back, she looked at me in disbelief.

"No way…..!" she pointed at me. Her mouth was agape and her eyes showed various mixed emotions which were really hard to read. "It's….It's you…." she pointed.

"Well duh. Who else would I be? Joseph Stalin?" I joked.

As I walked up to her slowly, she too did the same. Keeping a slow pace, we were now at least 1 foot away from each other. Looking at her, she still had the stunned and shocked look on her face. She raised a hand to my face and caressed my cheek.

"It's….really you…."

"Well, why not? After all-Oof!" getting cut off halfway, my face went to one side as a punch was thrown at me. "Ow...what was that for?"

Looking at her, she looked like she was about to break down crying. Like she finally reached her goals. Her life had been fully achieved and what not. Without word, she simply dove in and wrapped me in the most tightest hug ever. Expecting such a thing, I smiled at her. However, I did not expect her to start crying. As she cried tears of joy, I wrapped my arms around her and comforted her. She buried her head in my chest and kept crying real hard.

"You're back…..you're finally back…" she said while sobbing.

"Shhhh. It's alright. Let it out. I know you're happy as I am. Just let it out" I cooed.

I felt like the happiest man right now. I finally did it. I finally managed to get the girl I like. Here she was, crying in my arms about how she missed me dearly. Damn it felt good to be back.

As her crying intensified, we both tightened our grips around each other. Feeling my eyes swell up, I too let loose some tears of joy. Here I am, hugging the girl of my life. The best part, she actually waited for me. She didn't want to let me go. That just shows how great of a girl she is. I will never let her go. Never. Not on my watch.

"Tatsuya….."

"Shhh. It's alright"

"I love you…"

Caught off guard by her words, I felt my heart skip a beat or so. For the first time, I heard my crush say something like that to me. Well, I wouldn't say crush anymore, but eh. That line literally made my day.

"I love you too…."

As the crying died down, I pulled back and lifted up her chin. Her hair was now a mess and her face wasn't exactly in good shape too. But who cares? She still looked cute to be honest. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she raised a hand and began caressing my cheek. Doing the same to her, I wanted us to stay like that. Not standing it any more, she pulled me in and our lips met. Kissing each other passionately, I felt alive, like I would die and would come back over and over again. Separating, I hadn't had enough and this time, I pulled her in for the kiss.

"Tatsuya….!" she exclaimed.

"You….are extraordinary" I whispered.

Staring into her eyes, it sparkled with life alright. Her previous dull look faded and actually showed life. Smiling at her, she smiled back at me.

"I missed you…..more than you know" she said.

"I missed you too….but, sadly, you're first kiss was taken right? I'm sorry I couldn't be your first" I said in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't worry. I had my first kiss with you anyway"

"But how? You kissed Tadashi"

"True, but that wasn't my first"

"Wait. When did I ever kiss you?"

"I'll tell you another time sweetie" she giggled.

Embracing each other, I stroked her hair while she rested her head on my chest. She running her hands up and down my back which was actually relaxing. While letting her rest against my chest was the best thing I had to offer.

"Don't leave me…...please" she begged lowly.

"Don't worry. I won't. Not this time. And never" I said.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Really Promise?"

"Really promise"

"Prove it"

Shaming my head at her request, I broke the hug and kissed her passionately.

"That prove enough?"

"Oh yes"

Letting out a soft giggle, we stood on the bridge together in each other's arms while looking out the window. At this point I could completely stay like this. I didn't want to break such a nice thing. But sooner or later I would. But right now, this was the most nicest thing I could do.

* * *

 **Finally! Someone you can lean on again. Life is getting better now. Lets hope it stays that way. (Probably will)**


	35. Chapter 35

Waking up with a sudden start, I sprang into a defensive manner. Scanning the room for any intruders, I calmed down when I found no one. Scratching my head in confusion, I walked over to my mini fridge and grabbed a drink. Downing the contents, silence was the only thing that could be heard. Hearing a noise however, my ears perked up. The noise was faint, but it sounded like crying. Putting my drink down, I walked over to my door. Pushing it open, I peered down the hall. Sure enough, the noise was coming from down there. Going to investigate, I rubbed my eyes tiredly while at it.

As the noise became louder, it's source was coming from Blake's room. Pushing the door open slowly, I poked my head in. Finding Blake, she slumped down in the corner crying.

"Blake?" I asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Getting no response from her, I entered her room. Walking up to her, I sat down next to her and placed my arm around her. The moment I did that, she immediately latched onto me. Burying her head in my chest, I comforted her with everything I had.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare….." she said sadly.

"A nightmare? Aren't you a bit too old to be scared?" I joked.

"No….it was personal"

"Oh" setting the joke aside. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

"It was about you…...I saw you leaving. I tried to go after you but you just left. I cried and cried hoping that you'd come back"

"It's alright. I won't leave you, it was just a dream anyway. Don't dwell on it too much" I hugged her.

"Don't leave me" she begged.

"I won't" I chuckled lowly.

As time dragged by, I didn't realize until now that Blake had fallen asleep. Trying to move, she simply wouldn't let me. If I tried to move a single inch, she would tighten her grip, which was really strong. Deciding it would be futile, I simply went to sleep as well.

Waking up a few hours later, I still found Blake in the same position. Looking at the clock, it was early morning. Carrying Blake, I set her down on the bed and she reluctantly accepted it's comfort. Exiting her room, I let out a yawn and walked to the bridge. As the bright sunlight greeted me, my eyes were partially blinded.

"Sir, I just got reports from the Ratatoskr organization"

"Oh, what did you get?"

"Apparently the witch spirit has been admitted to their medical bay. And well, this information is stolen by the way"

"Hah! Right under them at that! Jeez, when hacking is under your belt. Anyway, I think I might pay them a visit"

"Exposing yourself or not?"

"Nah, time to be a Ghost. Just gonna see what they're up to anyway"

"I see. Anyway, Itsuka Shidou has a high probability of attending. Should I notify you?"

"Yes please. If he's there then I'll go. Shouldnt be too hard now right?"

"No, shouldn't be"

"Good, time for some coffee then"

Walking out of the bridge and towards the lounge room, I made myself a cappuccino. Taking a sip of the hot drink, it was like a calming essence to me. Drinking some more, the mood somewhat fit. Hearing a rumble outside, I went back to the bridge and saw grey clouds in the distance.

"Well, looks like a storms headin' our way"

"Indeed, sir, I will have to fly through the storm. My cloud cover would be disrupted if I don't"

"Do what you must Evie"

"Aye"

As the ship slowly tilted to one side, the engines slowly grew louder as it made haste for the storm. Leaving the rest to Evie, I went over to the Monitor and browsed the news. Nothing much of interest was showing, other than the fact reports say that foreign fighters are in the area. Laughing to myself, I simply shook my head, not only are these jets foreign, but they also can carry nuclear payload. Quite the scary thing now right?

Although the media has made speculations about these news, I wouldn't mind Evie taking extra caution in her exercises. Then again, reading about this sort of news cracks me up majorly. Leaving the bridge, I went back to the lounge room. Placing the mug in the dishwasher, I let it do it's work. Going back to the bridge, I looked at the time. It was 11:34 in the morning.

"Hang in Evie. Ain't today a school day?"

"Yes….why?"

"So why isn't Blake going to school?"

"Because I chose not to" a voice came from behind.

Spinning around in my chair, I was greeted by Blake who had her arms folded and was leaning against the doorway.

"And why exactly?" furrowing an eyebrow.

"Because, I have some other things to attend to" she said while walking up to me.

"Like?"

Sitting on my lap, she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "Spending time with you"

"Jeez, you do realise that the teacher is gonna complain"

"What for? I don't care"

"Pretty brave I'll give ya that"

"What are you planning to do today?"

"Oh, just check out something that's all"

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh, some new girl that Shidou has captured. Well, I hope or else thing would go south for him"

"Oh, so looking at other girls is more important to you now?" she asked in a disappointed tone.

"What?...where did you get such speculations?" I asked.

"Kidding" she laughed. "I know you won't do such a thing. Right?"

"Of course. Why would I anyway?"

"You'd better keep your word"

"I will. Besides, I got you anyway" wrapping my hands around her waist.

"You sure about that?"

"Definitely"

"I'll take your word then"

"Would you mind getting off me now? I have something to attend to"

Complying with my request, she stood up to one side. Standing up from my seat, I pulled her in and gave her a brief and passionate kiss. Separating, I noticed the stunned look on her face. As she tried to hide her embarrassment, I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll be going now. Be back later"

"Yeah, see ya" she waved.

Waving, I exited the bridge and headed outside. Slipping on my phantom gloves, I engaged the cloak and took off. Finding the underground facility took a bit longer than expected. Apparently the cheeky bastards were great in disguises. But nonetheless, I managed to get inside. Moving around the empty corridors, I silenced my footsteps while at it. Walking past a group of guys in black suits, they all looked like agents out of M.I.B. Turning down another corridor, it was like a maze down here. Turning again, there was an elevator at the end. Walking towards it, I was surprised to find Shidou coming out. As he took off in another direction, I increased my pace and followed him.

As he stopped outside the door, it opened and he entered.

"...I heard Natsumi woke up!?" he said while entering.

Following suite, I stood to one side. Inside the room, it looked very similar to the bridge on the Fraxinus. As a chair in the middle spun around, on it sat Kotori.

"Ahh, that was fast Shidou"

"Hn…? Kotori, what's with that face?" he asked.

Looking at her, I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I had no clue what Shidou was talking about.

"No, from what….whatever, more importantly, where's Natsumi?" he asked.

"Yes, follow me-over here" she motioned.

As they left the room, I followed them. I tried my best not laugh as they were completely oblivious to the fact I was there. As Kotori urged Shidou through the hallways, I pondered on what would make a spirit agree to receive treatment from humans. Surely they would die rather than accept human help. After all, most of them have a bad opinion on humans since the AST always greet them them with a warm welcome.

"-There's that problem with Ellen and we really want to keep her on the Fraxinus. But…...as expected, there is no way we can leave a Spirit that hasn't been sealed yet in there" Motoi said while taking a glance at Shidou.

It was agreeable, if a full powered spirit went on a rampage inside, it would only mean chaos.

"Here" Kotori stopped right in front of a solid door.

As Kotori began inputting the numbers on the pad, it was fairly easy to read even though she was fast. Maybe for the human eye that is.

"Go on Shidou"

"Ahh…"

As Shidou entered the room, it was fairly large. There were monitors lined up inside the dim place. In the middle, a solid looking glass which divided half of the room, could be seen. It looked roughly familiar to the place where Kotori was placed in when her powers returned. Looking at the bed, I noticed a girl sitting down with a distorted look on her face while playing with a doll.

"...Natsumi" Shidou called softly.

Her head was covered with bed hair and she had unhealthy pale white skin. Her back was low and her arms and leg were thin as branches. Basically I thought this girl was doused with cancer. She was sitting on the bed wearing a hospital gown, by now anyone would mistaken her as a patient with limited time.

Tch, so this is her real form. Finally got a closer look at it. Jesus, did this kid receive her powers at such a young age? Just what the Fuck is with spirit selection anyway? Guess kids are also on the list of turning into all powerful beings.

"-I think you know this, but" moving the chupa chups in her mouth, "Please be careful. It seems she can't temporarily use her angel because of the damage inflicted by Ellen. But, the opponent is a spirit. What's more is, the current impression value towards Shidou is very bad" Kotori said.

"Ahh…...but there won't be any meaning if I don't talk right?"

"Just like you say, unless Natsumi opens her heart to Shidou, it would be impossible for you to seal her powers. I'm not asking you to make her fall for you, but please take it as a hint. This is quite the big chance you have"

"Big chance?" Shidou asked in wonder, only to receive a shrug from Kotori.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? She is heavily injured and can't use her powers freely. What's more, she is confined in a place she doesn't even know about. Even if she acts brave, she would at least feel a little anxious. If Shidou fixes that then the possibility of her affection point increasing is high"

"I wonder if it would go well…..I would take caution to say the least"

"Well yeah, but tentatively, you're the hero who risked your life to save her. She probably won't be that cold hearted"

"It'll be nice if that's the case"

Arranging himself, Shidou took a deep breath and said. "I'm going in". Placing his hand on the door, he slowly entered. The inside was decorated that's for sure. There were various things placed around to use. In all sense, I think Ratatoskr made sure Natsumi wouldn't get bored.

As Shidou entered the room however, Natsumi twitched her shoulders uncomfortably. Like he was some sort of death bringer.

"Yo, yo…...Natsumi" Shidou greeted with a smile.

Rather than getting a reply back, Natsumi began to throw objects near her on the bed at Shidou.

"...!...!"

"Wah….wait! Thats dangerous Natsumi!"

"Do…..Lo…..re…!"

"Eh?"

"Don't….look…..here!"

"Eh, no why….."

As Shidou tilted his head, a panda doll flew towards his face.

"Hepu!"

"...!"

But that panda doll was her last throwable thing towards Shidou. As Natsumi realised this, she panicked and crawled under bed covers. Getting bored of such things, I decided to converse with Totenkopf while Shidou deals with this problem.

"Yo dude"

"Yeah, what now?"

"You mind telling me more about my time abilities?"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Whenever I use it, is it only the world that stops?"

"Umm…..not exactly, you see, it kinda affects everything since gravity is a part of the space time continuum. So your effects actually spread to the whole galaxy and beyond. If it didn't, then the world would be in a bit of chaos right now due to sudden time changes and what not"

"What about the people that get affected? How do they feel?"

"Well, asking wouldn't hurt. But, my theory is that, they're continuing with normal life and what not. But in actuality they're just frozen. But I really don't know what it's like to be on the receiving end. It just happens all too fast you simply brush it off"

"Eh, just wondering what it would be like to be on the receiving end. Although I am a bit surprised that my powers affect literally everything"

"Well, that's what happens when you get entrusted with godlike powers"

"Eh, wonder what would happen if you ended with a psychopath instead"

"Well, I would just let him be. I wouldn't stop him. After all, I am just a lowly servant serving his master. I have no power whatsoever"

"Fair point. Although wouldn't say the same for Kokabiel"

"Well, he would try to talk the psychopath out of using the power for evil and shit. But really, he only has so much control. The user can use whatever ability he wishes to use"

"Yeah, but I would be cautious with my abilities since I can control some of them. The ones I haven't touched yet are dangerous as Fuck"

"Well, summoning a meteor wouldn't hurt now would it?"

"Dude…..aside from maybe obliterating half of the world, sure. Wouldn't hurt to exterminate a couple billion of lives now right?"

"Yes, totally worth it"

"Jesus Fuck, the sarcasm is great in this"

"Really great, it's so great I learnt French"

"Bullshit"

"Hah. Although how many languages do you now?"

"German, Russian, English and Japanese"

"Well, how's the German doing?"

"Well, haven't spoken in awhile. But I still can speak it fluently. Just that there are less Germans around"

"Eh, whatev's"

Turning my attention back towards the matter, I managed to get a glimpse of Natsumi lunging towards Shidou and eventually leaving a scratch mark on his face. Facepalming myself, I shook my head. Either he fucked up, or it was the other way around. As he exited the place, he rubbed the spot where the scratch mark was.

"I told you to be careful" Kotori said.

"…..I'll ask just in case but, how is the mental state?"

"There were some ups and downs but, it's not in a level that a seal can be placed"

"Yeahhhh…."

Shidou was patting his scratched face which was still in pain while, looking over to the quarantine room divided by an invisible wall. Maybe she calmed down a little thanks to Shidou leaving; Natsumi arranged her breathing and got off her bed slowly before collecting the pillows and doll she threw just now. From what could be seen, it was a normal action.

However from my thoughts, the aim for picking them up wasn't to keep things tidy but rather, it looked like she was replenishing her ammo for intercepting another person if they entered the room.

"It seems she does not have any confidence in her real appearance. We have to fix that complex somehow or else, even if we manage to seal her Reiryoku, a counter-flow would occur"

Kotori said that difficulty while placing her hands on her chin. Actually, it was just as Kotori says. By any chance Natsumi's power was sealed, Natsumi would not be able to use her transformation ability.

Of course-not only would she be unable to become that onee-san, she will have to live her life using her real appearance like that. judging from Natsumi's current state…..that is extremely hard for her.

"But, we can't take our time with this. We have a time limit"

"Time limit?"

When Shidou asked, Kotori nodded.

"Right now, the reason why Natsumi is keeping quiet is because the damage she received from Ellen is not healed yet. If her body is healed up until she is able to use her angel freely then, she would probably run away immediately"

"Ah….I see. If you think about it that way, how long is the postponement?"

When he said that, Kotori made two fingers stand making a peace sign.

"From Reine's diagnosis, the longest we have is around 2 days. We have to somehow make Natsumi open up within that 2 days interval"

"Uuun…." Shidou folded his arms while bringing his eyebrows together and immersed himself in thoughts.

There is no time. On top of that, Natsumi was currently in a situation where, she hates even a decent conversation with them. As expected, first off, they have to somehow soften that strong complex of hers.

"….ah" At that moment, Shidou thought of a certain idea, and hit his hands.

"Hey Kotori. I don't know if this would work well but, how about this?"

"? What kind" Kotori raised one eyebrow while tilting her head.

Shidou gave a brief explanation of his idea to her.

"Fumu…..I see" After he did that, Kotori placed her hand on her chin and made the rod of the Chupa chups she was eating stand up.

"Okay. We don't have any other effective methods anyway so let's try that. We will prepare everything you need"

"Aah, I am counting on you. I'll ask everyone if I can have them help out"

"Yes, I'll ask you for that.-We'll carry out the plan tomorrow. We will commence the next plan after Natsumi finishes her breakfast"

"Ou. Don't over sleep"

"You too"

After Kotori said that, she interpose the chupa chups with her fingers and raised the side of her lips.

"Well then-Let our war(Date) begin"

As the two left the room to prepare for Shidou's plan, I rubbed my chin and thought about it. It was worth a shot for all of them, if it works, well, credits where credits due.

Jeez, this Natsumi is a troubling character. From my observation, she's a troubling brat at that. She uses her powers for amusement. That is the most shittiest thing that anyone could imagine. But in all aspects, she's a really stubborn person from the looks of it. It's like she rejects everything nice sent to her and just assumes it's a bad thing. Like what the Fuck? Calm down girl, no need to flip your shit.

Exiting the room, I decided to head back to the ship and call it a day. After all, today was filled with endless talking. Just what I needed. I want to do something fun, but Eh, what is there to do? Maybe begin constructing a ship that can wipe out a city in one go from it's main cannons. That's nice. Actually, why not? Could work as a last resort.

"Hey Totenkopf"

"What?"

"I know this is something random, but, do you know what I would be like if I went inverse?"

"...do you want to go there?"

"No...not ever, really, it's a whole different person"

"Do you want to meet your other side?"

"No"

"Well, quick summary from what I know. Full details are with Kokabiel. But, there is a name for that other side. Well, no name but, me and Kokabiel nicknamed it the "The Nameless King" he has no goals which is odd. Just that he sorts off, kills when he wants too. Basically he just doesn't want trouble. But if you piss him off, well, do I need to tell you the rest?"

"I think I can imagine the outcome thank you very much"

"Good, explaining to do"

"Wait, you're telling me you've seen the guy before?"

"Yes, before being handed over to you. Yes, we met him. Had a good chat and all"

"Wait, you lot didn't change?"

"No, we sat and watched our other selves do their thing. Quite funny if you ask me"

"I'm not gonna continue this. This is just weird"

"Well, at least your other self has some sanity. Maybe"

"Great, then there's the other me who we've all seen"

"Yes, the dick version of you. The heartless version. Yes, quite the entertaining thing to see actually"

"Wow, guess that version is something to say the least"

"Well, being a dick and all is somewhat beneficial. Less Bullshit to deal with"

"Wow….beneficial…."

"Kidding. But yes, it does work sometimes in a situation where you turn back in hindsight and wished you could've been an asshole and avoided the whole thing"

"Ah yes, those sort of situations. Very regretful they were"

Exiting the underground facility, I made haste for the outside world. Stepping out of the disguised building, I went into an alleyway and took off. Flying towards the carrier, I noticed activity on the deck. Hearing a loud gunshot come from it, it only confirmed my suspicions. Coming in for landing, I found Blake lying down in a prone position peering through the Scopes of her rifle.

"Yo, I'm back" I greeted.

"Hi dear" she said in a cheerful tone, no looking away from the Scopes however.

"Watcha' doin?"

"Just practicing my shooting skills. I'm getting better"

"Better? You're already bloody good!"

"*giggles* Thanks for the flattering comment, but I need to improve still, I have some mistakes to fix"

"How far out is your target?"

BOOM!

"5.6 miles" she said calmly.

"...the Fuck?...what?"

"Not kidding, even ask Evie"

"Coming from you, I can believe that easily. But seriously….what the hell are you shooting a such distance? How do you even see it through all the clouds and whatnot?"

"There's something called eyes. And I just so happen to use them"

"Wait, how…"

"Next time Tatsuya, I'll tell you. Right now, I'm busy hitting my targets and I don't want to miss"

"You never miss"

"That's right"

"I'll be heading in now, if you're gonna look for me, you know where"

"Alright"

Walking towards the door, I jumped a bit when the rifle discharged another round. Closing the door, I walked all the way to the bridge. Arriving there, there were monitors displaying stats about various things, most of them on Blake. Looking at the screen, it showed the targets currently hit and the ones remaining. As the video gave a live feed, I looked out the window at Blake. As she fired three more rounds, I looked at the monitor showing the targets. Within seconds, all three bullets hit their marks consecutively. Feeling my jaw drop, I tried to comprehend what the hell I just saw.

"Holy shit! Did those bullets become faster or what?!"

"Indeed they have sir, their speed have improved remarkably since you last fought"

"Shit! Better get my reflexes up then. I need to counter such things for improvement. This is good training"

"And sir, she did say they're were 5.6 miles. This is true"

"I know that, but how she hits it is beyond me"

Looking at the monitor, a moving target was present and it was by no means slow. If I mean fast, it was fucking fast. Hearing rifle go off again, the next 4 seconds, the said moving target was simply obliterated. Feeling a shiver go down my spine, I really needed to train with her. The improvements seen today is really scary. If she was given a target, said target better have good reflexes, or else you die trying. Seeing only a few targets left, I decided to let her handle this. Moving over to the lounge room, I poured myself some Jack Daniels.

Mixing it with some coke, I drank the mixed drink. Feeling satisfied with myself, I pondered to myself on what I should do tomorrow. As a brilliant idea hit me, I decided to set it in motion. Going over to the bridge, I got Evie's attention.

"Evie, how good are you at ship construction?"

"Fairly good sir. Why?"

"I need you to build another ship. More specifically, your brother. Something I want to make for fun"

"So, another ship sir?"

"Yes, more specifically, one that can fly in space and do space operations"

"Is this something out of a sci-fi movie?"

"Well, it's in space so yeah. I have one in mind"

"May I see it sir?"

Moving over to the console, I typed in the reference image and some details about it.

"This good enough?"

"Well, it is a big design, where will I get the materials and construction bots?"

"I'll do that. How much do you need?"

"When do you want it? Maybe in a month or so"

"That's a bit demanding, if that's the case, then maybe 1 million construction bots. Plus materials needed for this"

"Can I see the list?"

As Evie displayed a large number of items on the main screen, I memorized it all and nodded quietly.

"Where do you want me to put these?"

"At this launch site"

Showing the map on screen, I snapped my fingers. Just like that, with the use of gravitons, I generated all the materials Evie wanted, including the construction bots.

"I'll begin right away sir, once I have connected to the robots"

"Good, keep me updated, I'll be waiting"

"Yes sir"

"Now then, wonder what else I'm gonna do next"

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating, I was pre occupied with something. For those wondering about his inverse form, well, you'll see it sometime.**


	36. Chapter 36

BOOM!

Doing a flip, I narrowly avoided the bullet. Running towards my opponent, I did a power slide to avoid the nest shot. As the bullet whizzed overhead, I sprang up and continued my charge. As the gun discharged again, I did a roll to one side. As more bullets came in a short period, I was forced to break my attack and go on the defensive.

Shit! This is bad, I can't get in close without getting torn apart by those bullets. And I've only managed to land one hit on her, and that really pissed her off. Fuck! Can't pull the same move again, this will be really hard. It's going to be hard trying to take her down. Hard, but not impossible.

Readying my stance, I positioned myself in a charging position. Running up to her again, the gun discharged more rounds. Putting more effort into my reflexes, I zipped through the bullets rather than jump over and do fancy flips. As more rounds were fired at me, I waited for the bullets to spread apart. All this would happen in mere seconds however, thus being impossible to tell by the human eye alone. As my moment came, the distance between the next set of bullet's were marginally wide. Still, enough for me to slip through. Using my charge ability, I went right through as expected and appeared right behind her. Giving her no time to react, I immediately drew my axe pistols and began blazing away. Fortunately for her, she anticipated such moves and we both engaged in close range combat.

Closing in, I didn't want to widen the distance between us or else that would give her the opportunity to use her gunblade's gun. Hacking away ferociously, I kept oppressing her with brute force. The battle had completely changed I not my favour. Miscalculating however, she jumped back at my killing blow and landed a few feet away. As she pointed her gunblade at me, I raised my blades to block the bullets. Firing, I sliced the bullets up like cheese. Fortunately, this distraction gave her time to close in and land a blow on me. Stumbling back for bit, I raised a hand to my right cheek. As my finger touched the spot where the blow was landed, it gave of a very nasty sting. Making a painful look, I looked at my fingers to find blood on it.

Looking at my opponent, she had a somewhat triumphant and stunned look on her face. Taking advantage of this, I used my charge ability and appeared right in front of her. Grabbing her wrist, I immobilized her gunblade. Restraining her other hand, I threw her to the ground. Pointing my pistols at her, she had a pained look and raised her hands in defeat.

"..."

"I'm sorry" Blake apologized.

"Nah, I should be the one apologizing. I pissed you off remember?"

"Yeah, but look at what I did. Hold still for a bit" she said while cleaning the cut on my cheek.

"Well, now I know not to get on your bad side"

"Same here, I'm guessing you weren't happy with what I did?"

"No, not really. But then again, this is small. I got a claw mark from a bear you know"

"You what?! Where did it hit you?"

"Relax, I got it on my face. But it's gone. See?"

"That's dangerous you know"

"Blake, I'm a spirit. What can a bear do?"

"Still, don't go scaring me like that"

"Nah, I won't"

"There done" she said, moving away from the spot.

"Thanks, now give me your arm. Gonna do the same"

As she moved her right arm closer, I grabbed the disinfectant alcohol and began rousing it over cotton balls. Cleaning the cut, she let out a hiss at the pain. Cleaning it thoroughly, I finished up and kept the medical stuff. Standing up, I felt like I was about to die. We had been training since 4 this morning. Current time check is 9:37. Deciding to head to bed, I tiredly let the bridge without saying a word. Entering my quarters, I didn't bother to close the door. Instead, I went straight to my bed and collapsed on it.

As my eyelids slowly closed, I saw figure climbing into the bed with me just before sleep consumed me. Too lazy to even figure out who the figure was, I simply let my problems be.

*a few hours later

Groping something soft, I continued to fondle the object since it was so good. For some odd reason I felt pleasure doing it. Opening my eyes to see what soft things I was holding. I quickly reeled back my hand as I realised what I was holding. Turns out I was fondling Blake's breast. Feeling a huge sense of embarrassment, the memory kept replaying in my head. Luckily, she wasn't awake, or so I thought.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying it you know" Blake said in a seductive tone.

"Schieber!" I yelled in German and rolled off the bed.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Blake?! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Why not? You left your door open so I decided to bunk down with you. I must say, you certainly are great at fondling them"

Feeling my face go red, I hid my embarrassment by looking at the floor.

"Still, what the hell are you doing in my room? And in my bed to be exact?"

"Why not? I wanted to snuggle up in your warmth. Besides, you're also great at hugging"

"Seriously, this is beyond me you know"

"You're no fun" she pouted.

"Jeez, what time is it anyway?"

"About quarter past two"

"Oh great, at least that was nice sleep"

"Yes, yes it was. Oh and by the way, Evie requested you"

"Well, better go see what she wants then" standing up from my spot.

Exiting my quarters, my hair was messy as Fuck and I looked like some prehistoric cave man trying to fit into modern society. My voice was tired as ever which gave off a deep tone than usual. Stepping onto the bridge, I sluggishly walked over to my chair and sat down.

"So, what did you call me for?"

"Ah, Sir I need you to go down into the hangar bay. There seems to be a problem with one of the moving platforms. I can't seem to pry the object loose with my robots since their hands are too big"

"Oh, well alright. Give me a second, I'll get there"

Standing up from my seat, I exited the bridge hastily. Going down the corridors and stairs, I opened the door leading to the hangar. As I entered the hangar bay, the place was simply filled with activity as Jets were being parked or being repaired. Ammunition was being transported to here and there and so were spare parts. Hearing Evie's voice come home her the P.A she said.

"Move over to platform fifteen Sir. Just a few meters ahead"

Reading the numbers painted on the floor, Platform fifteen came into view very soon. It was also easy to tell what was out of place since the platform holding the EA-18G was out of place. Moving over to the cables underneath, I bent down to take a peek. Finding the problem, a wrench was somehow wedged inside stopping the cables from moving. Slipping my hand in easily, I dislodged the wrench and pulled it out. Stepping onto the platform, it jerked forward and slowly parked the plane.

"Well, I got the wrench. Next time, try not to be too careless"

"Understood sir, won't happen again. I hope"

Handing the wrench over to one of the maintenance bots, I started for the door. Stopping in my tracks, a shiny looking thing caught my eye. Moving over to what seemed to be a odd shaped barrel, it had wires dangling around the thing and it had lights and various buttons on it. Hearing the bay doors open, the wind gushed in rapidly deafening every other sound. Ignoring it, I analysed the odd machinery.

Seems to be some sort of cannon, but in early stages. Hang on, the design looks to be that of the railguns mounted on the Phalanx cannons. Could it be a new design? Doesn't seems an awful lot like a gun though.

Moving over to the barrel, I peered inside the small hole. Greeted by emptiness, I assumed it was empty. Seeing a button however, I wondered what sort of thing it did. Regretting it immediately, the cannon itself wasn't firing projectile rounds, rather, a powerful laser beam. Raising my hands to block the blast, I was instead blow back by the powerful force. Feeling my shoulder pop, I knew it wasn't good. Before I knew it, I was flying through the clouds and the carrier shrunk within seconds. Landing in the cold ocean, I really regretted doing that.

*40 cold minutes later

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Blake yelled.

"What? I just pressed a button that's all"

"A button?! I saw you flying out of the ship for Christ sake!"

"I knew I shouldn't have placed such a dangerous weapon there" Evie said in regret.

"Well, I'm back on the ship now am I?"

"You…..arghhhh!" she clenched her fist in anger.

As she stomped off into the lounge room to cool down, I shook my head. Apparently I was fetched out of the water by her. I should thank her since my dislocated arm was a pain in the ass to fix. When she found out I dislocated my arm, she flipped like she was on drugs. Oh boy, the yelling I got. Almost like a mother, all she does is worry about me. Even though I have sustained greater damage, this is still something new for her to comprehend.

Moving my right arm, I still felt a bit of numbness since I last put it back into place. Standing up, I decided to cheer her up. Stopping at the lounge doorway, I peeked in to find Blake leaning on the counter with her back against me. Silently tiptoing in, I creeper up to her and wrapped my arms around her giving a nice hug. As I gently rocked her, she placed a hand on my arm.

"Sorry if I worried you too much".I whispered.

"That's okay, I know you've been through worst. But still, I care for you, you know? Even though you can come back from the dead, I still treasure your life like it's your last"

"There's no need to worry alright. I need to worry about you more. You're precious to me too you know? Your irreplaceable and I don't want to lose you. Ever"

"Awww, really?"

"Yes really, I love you dearly. And nothing can change that"

As she turned around, she pulled me in for a kiss. Feeling satisfied with today, that kiss alone was enough to send me into a very good mood. As we separated, this time I pulled her in and we kissed again. Her soft lips against mine was like drugs to me. In a good sense. Separating, her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. Hiding her embarrassment, I simply chuckled at her.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" patting her head.

Letting go, I moved over to the coffee machine and made myself an espresso. After waiting for about 3 minutes, I was now holding a nice hot drink in my hand. Taking a sip of the coffee, I realised that today was the day Shidou's plan to transform Natsumi would take place. Finishing my drink, I threw the plastic cup away. Going up to Blake, I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a bit. Be back soon"

"Oh, okay, take care then"

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, I stood back and activated my very rarely used ability. Teleporting straight to the uh ndergro uh nd facility, I ended up in a random room. Slipping my gloves on, I engaged my cloak and began roaming around. Deciding to head straight for the quarantine room, I entered the password that Kotori inputted last time and the door open. Stepping in, Shidou, Kotori and Reine were all looking at the doorway.

"Is something wrong with the door?" Shidou

"I don't know. It seems to be fine. I'll get the maintenance crew to check it later" Reine said.

"Weird, first time I've seen doors opening by themselves" Shidou mumbled.

"Anyway. Maybe we forced her too much as expected. I didn't think she would hate it that much…"

"…..no, it seems that isn't the case"

"Eh?" When Shidou tilted his head, Reine who was sitting beside Kotori, showed the screen near her hands.

There were several numbers displayed including Natsumi's face.

"…..Mental state, mood, affection level…..all of it has left the worst situation. Of course, it's not in the level where sealing is possible"

"I-is that so?" "….aah. She, by all means does not hate her transformation. Well, it seems her discomposure and bewilderment was big"

"Ah-….." Hearing Reine's words, Shidou nodded.

"….most likely, she is not used to being praised in her untransformed state. The thought of her not being bothered by others unless she transforms is the reason for calling herself useless. Deep inside her heart, despite wanting [Herself] to be accepted, she does not have the confidence for that" Reine continued on while making one finger stand.

"….from the interview and analysis, it seems compared to the other spirits, we found out that the number of Natsumi's silent coming to this world is extremely high. She must be a spirit with a high curiosity. She is also acquainted with this world's knowledge too. It's not an admirable method but, since she was able to forge money using Haniel, it seems shopping wasn't a problem to her"

"I see…but, if that was the case then, why doesn't she have confidence in herself like that"

"…no, isn't that the reason why" Reine groaned difficulty. After listening to that, Shidou recalled back Natsumi's recalled back Natsumi's word.

"Now that I think back, she said no one would bother about her if [Natsumi] remains as [Natsumi] in this world"

"…..Mostly likely, those accumulated experience has probably distorted Natsumi's value view. Since she changed the appearance thoughtlessly at her will, it seems it has gradually started to make her deny her normal self…the important factor is not about personal appearance but rather, it is whether we can make her think that someone would accept her"

"That's suffering" Kotori sighed while shrugging her shoulders.

"But well, since there is an acknowledged desire then, there is a chance for the capture. We just have to make her have confidence in herself right? If we do that then, she would probably take in words honestly. It would probably soften her attitude too"

"It'll be nice if it would go that well…"

"Nothing will start if we become pessimistic. Anyway, let's try this. We will immediately begin Natsumi's rehabilitation tomorrow"

"Rehabilitation…huh. What are we going to do specifically" When Shidou asked, Kotori groaned as if she was immersing in thoughts.

"Well let's see…anyway, we just have to make her believe that [She herself is cute] so, a direct evaluation to her from a 3rd person might be good"

"No, but no matter how many times we called her cute…."

"Like I said, a third person. Shidou and the spirits were related to Natsumi's [Transform] so it's going to be hard. Even though we planned to give her a legitimate evaluation, it will be meaningless if we make her think that we were looking at her through a tinted glass. -I could prepare people from Ratatoskr but, I would hope for someone that has no relations with our motives if possible. Shidou, do you have anyone you can think of?"

"Eh? Let's see…" After Shidou scratched his cheeks, and [ah] he let out his voice.

Hearing who he was bringing along, I pinched the bridge of my nose. One can tell this would go south really quickly. As the trio left to make preparations, I too decided to leave. Entering an empty room, I activated my teleportation and reappeared back on the ship. Instead of appearing on the bridge, I somehow ended up in the hangar bay, which at this time was filled with activity. As the sound of jet engines deafened my ears, I quickly ran all the way to the exit. Shutting the door to the place, my ears kept ringing like hell.

Stumbling onto the bridge, I knocked my head several times in hopes of making the deafness go away. As my hearing came back to me after 30 minutes or so, I calmed down a bit.

"Silly Tatsuya, how you can get into such troubles I do not know" Blake giggled.

"Eh, even I don't know how I get into such trouble"

"Hahaha" she laughed.

"Evie, what's the percentage on the new ship?"

"Sir I haven't even left orbit yet. I'm still building the rocket sir"

"Alright, get as much work done. This new ship must be done soon. I fear we may need it soon"

"Yes sir, I will try my best"

"Build what now?" Blake asked.

"Oh, something to change the game when in desperate times. Maybe to make the enemy think twice"

"Eh, is that so? Good luck Evie"

"I appreciate the support Miss Osborn"

"Gladly" she bowed gracefully.

"Now then, for tomorrow, I plan to watch Shidou's plan unfold into a disaster"

*tomorrow

"Well, nice looking place we got here"

"Yes indeed, quite the stylish lounge room. Although nice acts and disguises"

"Yes, indeed. Anyway, look who arrived"

Looking at the entryway, Tonomachi and Shidou both entered right on queue. Looking around, I found Natsumi sitting in a chair on one side in her untransformed state as expected. Eavesdropping in on their conversation, I decided to see where this would go.

"I think this is impossible but, Itsuka…is that girl"

"Ehh?"

Looking at that Tonomachi's gaze who looks like he saw through everything, Shidou twitched his shoulders. Tonomachi has no idea about Spirits but, he had probably gotten suspicious as expected. It's bad if he has a preconception of Natsumi before even meeting her. Shidou looked like he was thinking hard for an explanation.

"Don't tell me, she is an Ojou-sama from a very rich family!?"

"Heh…?"

Hearing Tonomachi saying that in an excited manner, Shidou replied back with a hysteric voice.

"A sick young woman that is not often outdoors…..she got really excited from the school picture my friend (Itsuka) showed her and….one day, she saw one boy inside the picture…aah, she wants to meet this gentleman…! The girl then mustered her courage and requested the friend to call that particular boy…..! it's about that right!?"

"O-ou, well…right about there I guess"

Facepalming myself, I let go of the stupidity.

"The youth of my world is here! Thank you Itsuka! I'll still be your friend even though I become a gold-digger…!"

"A-aah….."

Tonomachi shook his hands. It was somehow conscious but, it hurts. But, Tonomachi did not notice Shidou's manner and looked around.

"So? Where is my sweetheart?"

"Aah….over there" After saying that, he pointed to a seat. Over there, wearing cute clothes and with beautiful make up-a very unhappy Natsumi was sitting there.

"….."

"Hello, nice to meet you!" An unusually happy voice echoed from the front and Natsumi twitched her body. When she looked over, she found out there is one young man there. She has seen that face somewhere before.

"…..To-Tonomachi Hiroto….why are you here?"

Without looking at him, when Natsumi said that suspiciously, Tonomachi opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yo-you know my name!? Tohka-chan and Kaguya-chan won't remember it no matter how long passes"

After saying that, he choked in tears of gratitude. It somehow felt disgusting, so Natsumi pulled the chair a little. But, Tonomachi did not notice Natsumi's actions and sat on the opposite seat with that high tension still present.

"How do you do! What is your name called!?"

"…I-its….Natsumi"

"Natsumi-chan! That is a wonderful name!"

"…."

Natsumi looked at him suspiciously at Tonomachi's over-familiar words. "

No-, I didn't think you would be this cute. I seriously have to thank Itsuka"

Tonomachi continued bouncing his words in fun. Natsumi snorted.

"…how much"

"Eh?"

"How much were you bribed for this request. It must be a good sum of money"

"…..? What are you saying?"

Tonomachi wrung his neck. He looked as if he was not hit with a bulls-eye.

"…."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I just wondered what sort of dense motherfucker of a brain this child had. Of all things, just what the Fuck? You're being praised, complimented, feel good about it, no fucking slap the guy who said it. Dumb brat, putting her to sleep seems more of the likely case. This is fucking ridiculous.

And, after Natsumi's eyes started to swim around, Tonomachi hit his forehead with his head while continuing his words.

"No, I am seriously surprised. You really are cute. I got dizzy unintentionally seriously!"

"….!"

Natsumi suddenly stiffened her face, at Tonomachi's words.

I got dizzy.

To get dizzy….Meaning: Close to collapsing from dizziness.

I am about to collapse from dizziness by looking at you.

I feel sick just by looking at you, ugly.

"I knewwwwwwwww ittttttt!" Natsumi raised a loud shout before flipping the table.

"U-uwah!? Wha-what's wrong Natsumi-chan!"

"Don't what's wrong me! Screwing with me, screwing with me! Even I don't like to become this!" When she started rampaging while shouting, the staffs in the surroundings jumped in and restrained Natsumi.

"Cal-calm down, miss…!"

"An-anyway, time to withdraw! We will take her like this!"

"U-understood….!" "

What are you doing bastard! Let gooooooo!" Natsumi was then pulled deep into the lounge just like that.

Shaking my head, I swear I had a migraine by seeing such stupidity. Either Natsumi was that dense and just hates herself, or she just hates guys. But seriously, the girl can't hold a fucking compliment. A fucking small compliment. For fucks sake, grow up! Oh wait, you're an uneducated Fuck that's why.

"*sigh* Do you ever hear something so fucking stupid come out of someone's mouth that you just feel bad for their brain?"

"Yes, yes I do. Makes me want to end their misery you know"

"Agreed. I wanna go now, this stuff is giving me a headache"

"Yes, maybe a cup of coffee would do?"

"I don't say why not"


	37. Chapter 37

As the alarms blared throughout the ship, all the lights changed to red meaning an attack was occurring. Springing from my bed, I bolted towards my door and yanked it open. Dashing through the hallways, I changed into my combat outfit along the way. Storming into the bridge, every single monitor were blaring warning signals. Moving to my chair, I began assessing the situation.

"Evie! What's the problem?!"

"Tactical nuke threat sir!"

"Where? Who fired it?!"

"No sir, an Artificial Satellite is entering the earth's orbit and is not burning up! It's on a collision course towards Tenguu city"

"Wait, what?!"

"That's not all, the Satellite is giving off Territorial readings and has explosives strapped on it! It's gonna level the whole city. The shelters aren't gonna withstand that sir"

"Shit! Evasive maneuvers! All hands to battlestations! I want all guns ready to fire"

"Sir, my weapons won't do any damage to such thing"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with the fucking Satellite"

"Sir! New readings. Enemy airship in detected in the vicinity!"

"Goddammit. DEM?"

"Affirmative. Fraxinus is currently closing in to intercept. Air wings still deploying. Another 5 minutes until the birds are in the air"

"You handle that Airship. I'm making sure that Satellite doesn't get near the ground"

"Yes sir!"

"Tatsuya…."

Turning to voice, I found Blake standing there.

"Don't worry, I got this. Help Evie out okay?"

"Whatever you say Captain" she saluted.

Running out of the bridge, I transformed into my combat outfit on the way. Stepping out into the cold skies, I crouched down and began gathering power to my feet. Blasting off, I sent a shockwave through the clouds and flew at supersonic speeds. As I soared through the clouds, I spotted the Satellite coming in at an extremely alarming rate. Banking to my right, I descended in order to get ahead to the thing. Arriving at the spot, a large shadow soon loomed over me. Reaching out both my hands, I used all manners of gravity and stopped the Satellite. As the hulking piece of metal came closer, it had Bandersnatches placed around it protecting the thing.

Feeling grip around the satellite tighten, I negated the effects of gravity from the earth basically rejecting the thing. As the thing played out in my grip, I flew back to avoid a laser beam. Losing concentration, the satellite started to fall. Generating gravity in different parts, and from the inside, I used it's own territory against it. Hearing the sound of screeching metal, the satellite began to tear up. Increasing the pull while avoiding more laser attacks, the satellite soon broke up into four separate pieces and they soon started falling towards the ocean floor. Relaxing a bit, I broke contact with the airship and disappeared out of sight.

Feeling a small vibration in my pocket, I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tatsuya, we need you!"

"Kotori? What for?"

"The satellite!"

"What? I just destroyed it"

"There's another!"

"What?"

"Look!"

Breaking cover from the clouds, another artificial satellite was seen heading in this direction.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" I groaned.

Flying towards the object, I put both hands forward and crashed right into it. Reducing its speed, I kicked my flight powers into effect and how St used pure strength to push it back. Putting some more strength into my arms, the satellite soon began to move in the opposite direction. Feeling danger however, I saw a large energy beam heading towards me. Breaking off, the energy beam impacted the satellite and sent fires and explosions everywhere. Stumbling back from the blast, my gravity aura was still high.

Lowering my hands, I expected to see falling scrap metal. Instead I was greeted by a moving satellite. Using my gravity kinesis, I stopped the object from moving and suspended it in mid-air. Pulling out my phone, I dialed the number Kotori called me on.

"What the Fuck was that for?!"

"Sorry, we had to do it"

"Try warning me next time for fucks sake! Besides, it did Jack shit! It's still flying!"

"We're gonna take it down using Gungnir. Keep that airship busy so we can destroy this hulking metal"

"Wow, distraction much. Fine, I'll just fly in dodging patterns then"

"Thanks"

Putting the phone in my pocket, I kept my grip on the satellite and began closing in on the DEM ship. As laser fire was directed towards me, I simply dodged them all effortlessly and trolled them while at it. As the guns desperately tried to hit me, I was just simply too fast for them. Flying in circles, they started to pick up on my flight pattern. Changing it, I now was the biggest troll on this planet for the DEM targeting system. Looking at the Fraxinus in the distance, a large beam, no rather pillar, was fired from it heading straight towards the satellite.

The explosion was glorious nonetheless as the powerful blast disintegrated the chunk of metal into smoldering ash. Feeling a sense of relief, I hoped it was the last. My mind just had to fucking say it now didn't it? Proven wrong again, not one, but two more satellites appeared in the sky.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! This is bullshit! How many fucking satellites do these bastards want to throw at us?!"

BOOM!

Hearing a thunderous roar from behind, I spun around and saw my carrier releasing thunderous railgun broadsides from the phalanx cannons. As the rounds exited the barrels at supersonic speeds. Rendering territories useless, the downside was the rounds weren't explosive. But, The rail, the projectile and the sabot the projectile are subjected to crazy forces and temperatures. Friction is pretty much unavoidable, and it will cause metal to be ground off and fly out of the barrel. Upon contact with air the immense heat will cause it to burn. So you're fucked if any round hits you. The same can be said for that poor DEM ship right now.

As the DEM airship shifted it's fire towards the carrier, multiple screeching like sound could be heard in another direction. As F-22's and F/A-18 hornets zipped around. They began unleashing their payloads on both the satellites and DEM airship. The skies soon erupted with explosions and missiles flew wildly in different directions. Railguns and lasers both exchanged fire with Railguns clearly being the victor due to it rendering territories useless.

Returning my attention to the Satellites, I generated an earpiece and began contacting Evie.

"Evie! I don't suppose you have the aggressors, cannons ready now do you?" I joked.

Grabbing both satellites with gravity, I halted their approach instantly and kept them in locked in their position. Increasing the gravitational pull on one of them, it slowly began to tear up like the first one.

"Sir, you have incoming"

Spinning around, I dodged a Bandersnatches claw just by a few seconds. Punching it, I smashed the head clean off. As hundreds descended upon me, I targeted all of them. Using my charge ability, I quickly charged towards the poor bastards and began smashing them. Jumping from Bandersnatch to Bandersnatch, I was like a blur to them. Within less than a minute, all Bandersnatches that tried to assault me fell into the ocean.

Oh, new record. Last time I used this it took me 2 minutes and 8.9 seconds. Now it's 54.7 seconds. Not bad, not bad at all. As more descended, they broke up into squadrons and began flanking me. Seeing a squadron torn to shreds from machine gun fire. A F/A-18 flew overhead and launched several missiles at another squadron completely decimating them. As a squadron began to pursue the lone jet, the F/A-18 blasted off luring them into a trap unbeknownst to them. Watching them speed off i began my interception run. Seeing the two Satellite's suspended in the air, I kept my concentration on them while hunting down Bandersnatches.

"Sir!"

"What?!"

"We have a problem!"

"A lone Satellite has slipped through and is nearing the city!"

"What?! Shit! Fuck I didn't pay attention!"

"Leave it to the girls Tatsuya, they'll take it from here. After all, my stupid brother is in the city. Gives them more motivation" Kotori chimed in.

"Alright, fine. Guess I'll hold them here with you all" destroying another squadron. "Evie, start calling out squadrons leaving the sector. They might start attacking the girls"

"Too late, they're already engaging sir. More squadrons have been detached to reinforce the fight. Sending 15th and 27th squadron to assist"

"Roger, moving to intercept"

Kicking my flight into full effect, I dived down and accelerated at high speeds. Spotting the the squadrons of Bandersnatches, I whipped out my pistols and loaded them with scatter shot bullets. I fused with gravity bombs, I fired into the first squad and completely decimated them. As the squadrons detected my presence, one broke off to engage me while the remaining three blasted off quickly. Firing a well aimed shot, I decimated the incoming squadron. As 15th and 27th squadron whizzed by, the sound of machine gun fire and missiles being launched could be heard beneath.

Diving below the clouds, the F/A-18 and F-22s began dogfighting over the city. Some flew at low level altitudes guns blazing near street levels while some went high and attacked from above. Finding a target, I began my pursuit. As the group descended into the tight city, they split up causing me to pick one way. Choosing a random path, I picked up speed and chased my target like a hound. Spotting the two Bandersnatches that broke off, I aimed one of my pistols and destroyed one. As the remaining Bandersnatche fired it's lasers at me, I did multiple rolls to avoid the hits. Making a hard turn, we both rounded the corner. Firing my pistol, I destroyed the Bandersnatch. As another two crossed my path, I began my pursuit again. This time however, they began flying at low levels and blasted away wildly. Doing a barrel roll, I avoided all their shots. Increasing my speed, I aimed both of my pistols at the humanoid machines and fired straight into their faces just as I passed them. As the two machines crashed to the ground in a fiery heap, I hunted for more. Spotting the last two survivors, a smile formed on my face. Taking a different route, I tracked their movements. Raising a fist, I flew down the street colliding with the two robots crossing in front.

"Fuck yes, hunt complete"

"Sorry to burst your bubble sir, but there's more"

"Well, shit. Fine then, they asked for it"

Reloading my pistols, I looked up and saw 15th squadron fly over guns blazing. Hearing a different engine sound, I turned and saw 27th squadron engaging near the coast while 15th covered the city. Using my senses, I flew higher and towards the oncoming Bandersnatches.

"Sir, I'm recalling 15th squadron for rearming and refueling. 12th squadron will fill their role. 27th squadron have 10 more minutes left before they have to be recalled"

"Roger, how's the DEM airship?"

"A pain in the ass sir. She has taken several hits and multiple missile strikes. Her 2nd and 4th engines are gone and she's burning in the aft and rear. But she still won't go down. I'll be preparing another barrage to finish the deal"

"How about the satellites?"

"Still there sir. I've shifted some fire and chipped away at their territory. But they need to be brought higher or else the explosion radius might cause severe destruction from the shockwave alone"

"Understood, I'll begin moving them right away. And while at it, try aiming for their computer systems. Take down this Bandernsatches hordes"

"Understood sir"

As the Bandersnatches kept descending, I engaged them head on and the sky erupted with explosions and metal bodies began falling to the ground in fiery flames. Increasing the gravity bombs in my bullets, I dealt more damage than ever and their ranks slowly began to diminish. Not able to hold most of them, some slipped past and completely ignored me. Instead they went for Shidou and the girls down below holding the last Satellite.

Tch, desperate shit bastards. They want to destroy Tenguu city that badly? Too bad assholes, you'll have to get past me first!

Gaining more strength, my reload speed increased majorly firing my pistol like machine guns instead. Blasting clouds away and destroying literally anything that tried to get past me. Missing a few Bandersnatches here and there, I concentrated on blasting as much as I can. Turning my sights to see how Shidou and the girls were holding up. I swear I lost some brain cells when I saw what was in front of me. The large satellite that was supposed to have packed a nuclear payload was somehow transformed into a fucking Mr. Pig. A fucking Mister Pig, rubbing my forehead at such an act, I really hoped those guys on the ground knew what they were doing. Seeing three powerful beams slicing at the Mr. Pig all at once, the immense firepower combined from all three slashes tore apart the Territory of the transformed Satellite and Mr. Pig made a comical sound when it exploded sending countless Chupa Chups into the air and basically making it rain. There are some who would enjoy such a shower, and I could name one person we all know.

Calming myself, I placed a hand to my ear and radioed in Evie.

"Status report"

"Enemy airship is fleeing sir. Those bastard really do have a knack for staying alive. Turns out they managed to use scrap metal as extra layers of armour, cheap shits. She's in critical condition and is maintaining a very slow speed. I have squadrons hammering away at her and my forward guns are still firing. Should I pursue?"

"No, recall the fighters, let them go. They'll go down sooner or later if they don't receive repairs. What about the satellites that I pulled back?"

"Their in space sir. Disabled. I've hacked into their systems. Although is couldn't recommend blowing them up sir. We could use this to speed up the Aggressor project"

"True, I'll let you handle it from here. Take it apart whatever, just use it in the project if necessary. How's Blake?"

"She had fun sir, managed to score more than 500 kills on Bandersnatches. All while dogfighting in the air"

"Impressive, I have to congratulate her when I get back. How's the damage to our fighters?"

"Luckily we didn't lose any. But most fighters sustained heavy damage, it's going to be awhile until they're in working order again"

"Alright. Ammunition wise?"

"Plenty sir, plenty"

"Alright. How's the Fraxinus doing?"

"Minor damage taken by them"

"What about you?"

"Minor Hull damage sir, nothing I can't fix"

"Good, I'll be heading back now. Keep me updated"

"Yes sir"

Rising above the clouds, I took a nice long cruise flight back towards the carrier. Since Evie moved, I had to spend an extra few minutes looking for her new position. Eventually finding her, I landed on the deck only to be greeted by a happy girl.

"Welcome back!" Blake greeted.

Rushing up to her, I embraced her and gave a small laugh at it.

"Yeah, I'm back. Did you enjoy yourself? I heard you racked up some pretty intense kills"

"Hell yes! Killed more than 500 of those shitbots. Pretty fun"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself" snuggling her nose.

"How about you? Did you enjoy your fight?"

"Mhm..yeah, kinda intense close combat engagements and such. Pretty wicked air battles by Evie, gotta hand it to her. Best ace we've got on the team"

"I'm flattered sir" Evie came in through the earpiece.

Chuckling at her, I looked at Blake deeply. Giving her a kiss, I looked at her face and she was blushing wildly at the unexpected gesture. Giggling at her, she gave a hard smack on my shoulder.

"Ahahah-Ouch!-Ahaha" I laughed heartily.

As the both of us made our way inside the carrier, we both collapsed on the bed of exhaustion. Although it was weird, and awkward at the same time, we were just too tired to give a damn. As Blake rolled over to me and placed an arm around me, I began to stroke her hair which she seemed to enjoy. She kept tracing her fingers down and up my body in random patterns. Before I knew it, she fell asleep next to me. As she snuggled up closer, I hugged her closely and also fell to the power of sleep.

"Die you mongrel!" a voice bellowed.

"Eh? Who the hell is that?"

"My friend, it seems you are experiencing a memory from your other self"

"You mean him?"

"Pretty much"

"Well, I don't see it"

"Look behind you"

Turning around, I was greeted by two large figures clashing in the clouds. One of them was clad in golden armour and wielded a golden spear that seemed to glow with yellow electricity. His opponent, who wore some sort of yellow-ish type armour that had a huge scarf covering his face almost entirely. He had silver and grey flowing hair coming out of his helmet and he wielded a large Swordspear. As the two warriors clashed, the skies themselves shook and thunder roared. The warrior in golden armour sent multiple lightning strikes towards his opponent but he simply shrugged it off. As his opponent charged him, he thrusted his blade forward and sent the golden warrior back.

As the golden warrior recovered, their two great weapons met and they dueled furiously. Sending speaks every where and hacking away at each other, it would seem the fight would end in a draw. As the fight dragged on, the golden warrior spun his spear while the opponent leapt into the air and came down on him. Sending a strong shockwave, I was somehow blown back by the tremendous force even though it was a dream.

As the golden warrior blocked such a mighty blow, he sent his opponent back and used that window of opportunity to strike at him. As his spear dealt damage to his armour, his opponent took the hits like a punching bag. The hits were so strong that they would make even Kokabiel's powered attacks look like shit. As his opponent stumbled back and came to a halt, the golden warrior charged him and leapt into the air for the killing blow. It was as if his opponent predicted such move that he moved forward at such fast speeds and avoided the hit. As the golden warrior descended onto an empty spot, his opponent spun around and thrusted his blade into the golden warriors armour and pierced it.

As the golden warrior let out a painful groan, he fell to the ground and his heavy armour clattered noisily. The blow was deadly and it was a perfect hit. As he struggled to get his spear, his opponent kicked it aside and picked him up by the head. The golden warrior however didn't move for he knew he had lost this battle. As the two stared at each other, his opponent thrusted his Swordspear through the golden warrior and came clean through the other side. Dropping the body, the victor picked it up and carried it off into the white abyss and disappeared from view.

"...the son of Gwyn emerged victorious. So this is the truth, or is it? Was this how Ornstein the great dragon slayer was killed?"

"Wait? Gwwho?"

"Nothing, you'll find out next time. So, what is your opinion on that fight?"

"Quick question, are this fucking gods?"

"Um…..maybe"

"What was that weird dude with that hair helmet? He seems like some sort of war God or something"

"Well….maybe, I don't know"

"Was that dragon armour he was wearing? Looks similar"

"Well, yes you're right there"

"Wait, is this a dragon slayer?"

"I can't answer too much boy. I am already stepping over the boundaries by even telling you what sort of armour he wears"

"Wait, why am I forbidden to learn such things?"

"Because, you have not met him. Only when you have met will the answers be revealed"

"This is pure bullshit"

"It's the way it works man, can't change it"

"Wow…..guess there's no changing your mind, I won't budge then"

"Wise choice. Although seeing this dream is something only a few should know about, I suggest keeping it a secret my friend"

"Hang on a second, what religion does this belong too?"

"None my friend, you'll soon see why"

"Alright, fine then"

As the connection cut, I was dragged out of the realm and placed back in my own world.

*next day

Spinning around in my chair, I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had yesterday. The battle is what stained my head the most, it kept repeating and repeating, especially the part where the guy wearing golden armour was killed. Although Totenkopf said it might be a speculation, I had a feeling he was hiding something. The wielder of the Swordspear sent the chills down my spine. He had that deathly look and would kill you if he wanted to anyway. His size dwarfed you which struck fear into his enemies. That alone made my heart skip a beat. The amount of power showcased in that dream made the spirit's power look like firecrackers for Christ's sake. If such weapons truly existed, then may the lord help us all.

Hearing the alarm blare to life, my train of thought was cut short. Standing up, the monitors started displaying figures and readings of a nuclear threat.

"What's happening? Another satellite?"

"No sir, it's the DEM airship. It's returned and is carrying the same amounts of magical explosives carried on the satellites"

"What are they planning now for fucks sake?"

"Sir, collision course. Their gonna crash into the city and detonate the explosives"

"Shit! Move in to intercept"

Watching the monitor, the airship was still heavily damaged and black trails came out from different sides. It was moving very slowly. Suddenly, out of the blue, the ship exploded into a bright light and the speakers projected the loud audio sound rocking the room. The shock wave could be felt all the way shaking the ship slightly. Just like that, the DEM airship had been completely vaporized into thin air.

"What the hell happened?"

"Don't know sir, but I'm detecting a heat signature. Displaying it now"

As the monitor changed to a different view, it now showed a DEM wizard. Eyes growing wide in surprise, the DEM wizard wore an armour with the same design as Ellen's suit. It had different thruster designs and overall, the giant maryoku cannon she held was impressive. But that wasn't what I was gaping at, the user is who I was shocked to see. The wizard that was currently displayed on screen was none other than Origami Tobiichi herself.

"What…..? The Fuck?"

"Sir, is that?...Miss Tobiichi?"

"No shit it is, what the hell is she doing with DEM?"

"No clue sir, records haven't shown any enlistment. I would say someone with high power implemented her"

"Isaac...no, Ellen" I said sternly.

"Likely case sir"

"This is all the more shocking, just what drove her to join the company that tried to kill Shidou?"

"I don't know sir, humans are unpredictable"

"Indeed they are, hell I'm one of them after all"

"True sir, this is disturbing news indeed"

"Disturbing, quite the word" rubbing my chin and studying the screen carefully.

* * *

 **So, any Dark Souls fans here? You probably know who I'm referring too in the dream. Quick heads up, school has just started for me so it sorts of conflicts with my writing schedule. So expect maybe updates once every two days or so.**


	38. Chapter 38

"Evie, bring up all images of the fight with Dark Tohka"

"As you wish sir"

As the monitors displayed various different pictures of the fight, I scanned them thoroughly. Finding a close up picture of her sword, I enlarged the image and studied it carefully. Rubbing my chin, I pondered in what it exactly was.

"Any record from DEM about this weapon?"

"Well, the only word she muttered about the weapon is Nehemah, which refers to some fallen angel in the Bible"

"I see, if I'm not mistaken Nehema, also known as Naamah, she appears in the Zohar as one of the mates of the archangel Samael. She, along with Lilith, causes epilepsy in children. According to Zohar, she is a succubus and a fallen angel, and is generally regarded as an aspect or relation of Lilith. After Cain killed Abel, Adam separated from Eve for 130 years. During this time, two female spirits, Lilith and Naamah would visit Adam and bear his children, who became the Plagues of Mankind correct?"

"Yes, coming from the Bible yes"

"Are there any religions about where gods fought dragons in a great war?"

"Well, there are many religions about that sir. Should I name them?"

"No, waste of time. Wait, does "the nameless king" ring any bells?"

"Nameless king?...no sir, I haven't found any results linking to current day religion"

"Well then, how about going back in time? Lost religion?"

"Well, I have one result. Although it's more of a lore than a religion. I'm not sure if it even existed or not. But there is one book about such speculations. Found in Europe by some archaeologist, he stumbled upon a cave with faded carvings and statues. The only thing he could make out was that the people were worshipping someone who gave light. There were dragons and that. Should I read the partially translated language?"

"Do go"

""Only in truth the lord's will abandon their thrones and the unkindled will rise. Nameless accursed undead, unfit even to be cinder. And so it is, that ash seeketh embers."

"They say these are the remains of a saint who cast himself into the bonfire. But we will never know for sure, for soot and ashes tell no story."

"If the lords will not return to their thrones themselves, let them return as cinders."

One becomes a Lord of Cinder by relinking the First Flame in the Kiln and Surviving. There are currently 5 Lords of Cinder, all 5 of their ashes are needed to reenact the Linking of the First Flame. The 5 Lords are Aldrich Saint of the Deep, Ludleth the Exiled, Yhorm the Giant, Farron's Undead Legion, and Lothric, the Last hope of his line.

Ludleth the Exiled linked the First Flame long ago by willing himself to. Aldrich was once a cleric that devoured men. He became so powerful that he was used to relink the Flame. Upon ascension to a Lord of Cinder, Aldrich sought to devour gods and even gained a cult around him that formed the Sable Church of the Deep.

Farron's Undead Legion of Abyss Watchers partook of the blood of an ancient wolf, the Wolf's blood linked the Abyss watchers to their master, the legendary Artorias of the Abyss. Emulating Artorias, the Abyss Watchers guard against creatures from the Abyss. The Abyss Watchers swore on their share Wolf's blood to relink the Flame.

Yhorm the Giant sought to end the Profaned flame by relinking the First Flame. Instead of Eliminating the Profaned Flame, the capital burned killing all except Yhorm. Pontif Sulyvahn travelled to the Profaned Capital and saw the Profaned Flame. This hints that Yhorm linked the Flame before Aldrich.

Lothric refused to relink the Flame, choosing instead to allow the Flame to fade as he watched it from a distance with his brother"

"Hang on, why does this sound familiar?"

"Because sir, a game company used this lore in their game. Turns out no one gave attention to it as a real religion"

"Wait, so you're telling me, a game company based their lore on a dead religion and somehow no one caught eye of it?"

"Yes, basically"

"Continue"

"Well, the translations are really off. Hang on, I'll see what I can do. "In the Age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons."

In the beginning there was no such thing as life or death. The land was a constant drab gray, ruled by immortal dragons. It is unknown whether or not the primordial serpents existed in this epoch.

"But then there was fire, and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Then from the dark, they came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame".

With fire came the first forms of life. Some of these living beings evolved and probably built their own civilizations under the ground, explaining why ruins can be found beneath Lordran's surface. Three of them found the Souls of Lords within the flame. They gained inmense amounts of power, making them capable of defeating the dragons, and so they fought to change the order of the world.

One Soul was taken by the Gravelord Nito, first of the dead. The second Soul was found by the Witch of Izalith and her daughters of Chaos. The last was taken by Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. However, there was a peculiar Soul known as the Dark Soul, found by the easily forgotten Furtive Pigmy

The five Lords of Cinder are Ludleth the Exiled; Aldrich, Saint of the Deep; Holy King Lothric; Farron's Undead Legion, the Abyss Watchers; and the lord of the Profaned Capital, Yhorm the Giant. Lords of Cinder are past beings who were successful in linking the flame.

Yes, indeed, it is called Lothric,

Where the transitory lands of the Lords of Cinder converge.

In venturing north, pilgrims discover the truth of the old words.

The fire fades and the lord's go without thrones.

When the link of fire is threatened, the bell tolls,

Unearthing the old Lords of Cinder from their graves:

Aldrich Saint of the Deep

Farron's Undead Legion, The Abyss Watchers

and the reclusive lord of the profaned capital,

Yhorm The Giant

Only in truth the lords will abandon their thrones

and the Unkindled will rise

Nameless accursed undead,

Unfit even to be cinder.

And so it is,

That ash seeketh embers.

The Age of Ancients

"In the Age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons."

In the beginning there was no such thing as life or death. The land was a constant drab gray, ruled by immortal dragons. It is unknown whether or not the primordial serpents existed in this epoch.

The Discovery Of The First Flame

"But then there was fire, and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Then from the dark, they came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame".

With fire came the first forms of life. Some of these living beings evolved and probably built their own civilizations under the ground, explaining why ruins can be found beneath Lordran's surface. Three of them found the Souls of Lords within the flame. They gained inmense amounts of power, making them capable of defeating the dragons, and so they fought to change the order of the world.

One Soul was taken by the Gravelord Nito, first of the dead. The second Soul was found by the Witch of Izalith and her daughters of Chaos. The last was taken by Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. However, there was a peculiar Soul known as the Dark Soul, found by the easily forgotten Furtive Pigmy.

The War Against The Dragons

"With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more."

Nito, the Witch of Izalith, and Gwyn became Lords with the power of the flame, and waged war on the dragons. To aid in their battle, Gwyn used the power of the sun to spawn the first miracles, and the Witch of Izalith created the first pyromancies. The Lords, with the help of the dragon Seath the Scaleless, defeated the dragons and won the war.

Seath was the first mortal dragon, born without scales, which were the dragons' source of immortality. He became fearful of death, and sided with Gwyn. Seath was a brilliant academic, and focused on research, which spawned the first Sorceries.

With the Dragons defeated, the Lords settled their own kingdoms. Nito ventured deep into the Catacombs where he rewarded his servants and created the Finito and Milfinito. The Witch of Izalith and her daughters returned to Izalith in order to study their Flame Sorceries. Gwyn settled at the pinnacle of all of their kingdoms in the golden city, Anor Londo, where he and his brethren proclaimed themselves Gods. At this time, Gwyn gives Seath the title of Duke and grants him the Archives for his research.

Little is heard or known about the Pygmy, only that he is the forebearer of all of humanity. After his descendants reproduced, through many generations, a large number of human kingdoms arose, and humans began learning sorceries, miracles and pyromancies. It is speculated that the human's affinity for magic is attested to the power of the Dark Soul fragments scattered within all mankind. Examples of the kingdoms of mankind are: Baldur, Astora, Vinheim (known for its Dragon School of magic tracing back to the Creator of Sorcery, Seathe), New Londo (a human city large enough to be ruled by 4 kings), Oolacile, Carim, and Catarina.

Because the race of Gods was far more powerful than humans, humanity considered them true gods and started to worship them forming religions. These Gods also saw the humans as their subjects.

Gywn. He had four elite knights at his command, Dragonslayer Ornstein, Hawkeye Gough, Lord's Blade Ciaran, and Artorias of The Abyss, who will play an important role in the events of Oolacile. He also bequeathed fragments of his own soul to Seath and The Four Kings of New Londo for their contributions. Gwyn had 3 children, Gwyndolin, Gwynevere, and an unknown son who was exiled and demoted from his deific status.

Gwyn's faithful Knights followed him to the Kiln of the First Flame and were incinerated when the fire was linked. This changed their silver armors to charred black, creating the Black Knights.

The Furtive Pigmy took the Dark Soul and gave birth to mankind. When the Flame started to fade, the Lord Souls taken by the gods started to lose power, while the humans born from the Dark Soul started becoming stronger. Gwyn feared that some day humans would take over and annihilate the Gods, just as God's killed the Everlasting Dragons, which would lead to another change in the order of the world's leading race. Without linking the fire, the world would descend into an age of darkness-an age of men-where the Dark Soul rules. Gwyn, fearing this religation of Gods, chose to link the fire to prevent this age of darkness.

The sorcerers of Oolacile were tricked by the Primordial Serpent Kaathe into disturbing the Primeval Human Manus. Upon awakening him, Manus' humanity went wild and began to consume Oolacile, thus creating the Abyss. Manus also took Princess Dusk captive. Gwyn's Knight Artorias tried to defeat Manus but he was overpowered and corrupted by the Abyss. Manus is eventually defeated and his Soul Shatters creating Humanity Sprites for the Undead as well as birthing his Daughter/Shards.

The Abyss did not exist until the events that took place in Oolacile, born only after Manus' humanity went wild due to torture. Humanity is described as something warm as well as dangerous, and when it was disturbed it created the Abyss. Artorias travelled to Oolacile in order to stop the spread of the Abyss. It is stated in Artorias' ring that he made a pact with the creatures of the abyss not to be corrupted and killed.

The Abyss corrupts everything and kills everyone, but it seems that some creatures inhabit this peculiar place. It appears as though the disruption of the Lord Souls (or fragments of it) create monstrosities. The Witch of Izalith tried to create a First Flame with her own Lord Soul and it lead to the creation of Chaos. Oolacile's people disrupted a fragment of the Dark Soul ( Manus) and formed the Abyss.

Once the Abyss came into being, Kaathe seduced the Kings of New Londo into becoming Dark Wraiths and learn the Art of Lifedrain, so that they may gather humanities to rebuild the Dark Soul"

"Hang on hang on just one bloody second. This is fucking weird. My head hurts from all this information. Just what race wrote this thing? Were they even humans?"

"Well, yes, skeletal remains were found. But dated back to even before Christ was introduced"

"Wait, that meant like around the age of the dinosaurs or closer"

"I believe so"

"Wait, humans existed during the dinosaur age? How?"

"From the books, I don't think it was dinosaurs sir, rather dragons"

"Sounds like a child's tale to me. Only much darker"

"This religion is quite interesting to say the least. I'll begin translating the rest. Some of them are wrong and out of place. Information is everywhere. I can't piece it together"

"Well, this religion seems to be a mix of greek and everything European. But why are there no statues and stuff like that?"

"The Christian community has sort of destroyed the remains of this religion. It was dubbed satanic to them and another false God"

"Wait, but there are some Christian relations to it. But not much, the lighting of fire sounds like the first sin done by man or something"

"Well, there is hardly any data to clarify all this since the cave was closed and everything inside was either taken or destroyed"

"Well great, religion at it's best folks. Hang on a minute, you said Gwyn had 3 children? Who was the last one then?"

"Well from what the book says, it doesn't say much. Only that his son betrayed him and allied himself with the dragons"

"Did he survive?"

"Not that I know of anything, but there is a possibility that he did. Since there is a saying that Dragon slayer Ornstein was sent out to kill the traitor but never returned. Either he allied himself with the traitor, or died horribly"

"Wait, are there any pictures or something?"

"The book has only one good quality picture. Here"

As the image came on screen, my jaw dropped open and I stumbled back into my chair. Raising a finger, my hand shook violently.

"That's…..that's him!"

"Who?"

"Ornstein! He's the one wearing the gold armour"

"How can you be sure sir? Do you have proof?"

"What more Evie? Wasn't he part of the knights? I just know it. Besides, his armour is gold and he's the only one that actually wears such a thing"

"Well, you could put it that way. But still, this religion is really confusing"

"So what happened to the gods?"

"Well, the book says that most of them die. But I'd say that some survived to say the least. Before the apocalypse happened"

"So everyone basically died including the humans and such"

"Pretty much, the apocalypse wiped out almost everything"

"I see, so how would one survive?"

"Well, naturally you would go in hiding or live in a different realm. It I think only gods had that power"

"Did the gods treat humans fairly?"

"Um….not really, more like slaves"

"Well, now I see why they died"

"Yes, this religion should be buried nonetheless"

"Let's not spread word about this"

"Agreed. Although why would you request such a topic sir? Is something bothering you?"

"Well, I just have a nagging feeling that's all. But the fact that the spirits have Angels and are named after angels themselves. Well, this sort of struck me. And when Tohka inversed, she had a different angel. So I wonder what everyone else's would be like"

"It won't be a pretty sight to say the least though. But I wonder, do you have a inverse side sir?"

"Well, every spirit does. I'm no exception. But I only know that my angel is abrahamic in this form. But what about the other side? Is it still the same religion or what?"

"Well, the only way is to find out yourself sir"

"And that means turning myself to the dark side eh?"

"Is this a star wars thing now?"

"No, don't take it like that. But seriously, I would have to go to the dark side and basically turn into a monster and probably kill thousands or maybe millions in the process. Yeah, not gonna risk that"

"Good point, sometimes, the answers are best kept buried"

"Buried until the time is right again to reveal such things"

"Exactly"

"Although I wonder about Kurumi. What would make her go inverse? I mean she's killed like over 10,000 people. What sort of feelings does she have in that cold heart of hers?"

"Dunno sir, it only said negative emotions. There are many factors. Maybe a horrible truth or maybe pure anger and hatred. There are many negative driving factors for one person. But there will be that one driving factor that beats the rest. It's just a matter of finding it that's all"

"Sometimes it's not emotions that drives us. Goals do"

"Still fueled by emotions sir"

"Eh, my mistake"

"Although one thing bothers me. All the angels the girls possess are the 7 highest angels of God. They belong to the sephirot tree and are like the Almighty angels. So why is it that my angel's name is Kokabiel who is a fallen angel and was the one who taught astronomy to man. How does gravity associate with his name however?"

"Well, you have gravity powers. I can only speculate that gravity is merely an assistance. Since Kokabiel is said to have taught about the star's, gravity extends everywhere in the universe holding everything together"

"But only God controls such thing right?"

"Yes, he does. If gravity stopped for even 1 second, chaos would rise. The damage would be collosus. But why would Kokabiel be entrusted with such a task you say? The lord is first before anything, so why would he hand such task to Kokabiel who is a fallen angel? This makes it even more confusing since gravity isn't stated in the Bible. Not once, only in Greek lore about sustain. That's it really. Gravity is something we still haven't fully grasped yet and will probably not understand fully until the next few hundred years"

"The power of God. Basically I have one of god's power inside of me. Great, might as well turn off gravity and destroy the whole universe right?"

"Well, that would certainly be great now wouldn't it?"

"You don't say. Although the names of their angels are of the seven mightiest of heaven, there is the sephiroth tree of the Jewish Kabbalah. 10 distinct users or angels/gods. This is confusing for me since I don't belong on it. Neither does Blake, maybe because we're of a different religion that's why. Blake's angels name is in German. So maybe German religion. As for me, well, where the Fuck does a God belong exactly"

"No where. He is the Almighty and that is all"

"Well, shit. Fun fact, there is no shield against gravity. So any fucker out there generating a territory is fucked. Back on topic, what about my inverse form? Am I also getting another godly like form? Oh great, the world is fucked before we knew it. Pray that the guy is merciful"

"Well, I'll tell you more about the siblings of Gwyn when I can translate this book. For now it's a mess of information"

"Guess so, how about the aggressor's production?"

"Well, thanks to those artificial satellites. I stripped one down and used it as a rocket to carry all the materials. For the remaining one, I converted it into a dry dock and striped down the remaing spare parts from the rocket as materials for it. I've laid down a keel already but at this point, it's a work in progress"

"And I'm guessing it would hold maybe more than 10,000 personnel?"

"Around that sir, this ship is big. If I mean big, it's big. We look like ants next to it"

"Yes, all I need is that things firepower. With it, we can end a fight before it can even begin. Maybe bombing the DEM HQ in britain would be a start"

"Sir, that amount of firepower would probably wipe out London and the neighbouring cities as well. The blast won't extend for miles rather, a couple of thousand of miles"

"Mhm...we'll see when it's done"

"Whatever you say sir"

Standing up from my seat, I let out a yawn and stretched myself. Blake was at school today and I decided to stay back and keep my existence a secret. Right now, Tatsuya is missing and hasn't been found yet. Best to keep it that way for a bit. Taking a look outside, the light had turned orange and the sun began to set. Deciding to go for some fresh air, I exited the bridge and headed outside. Opening the door, the wind was relatively calm and no strong gale was blowing of the sorts. Adjusting my jumper, I walked over to the front of the ship while admiring the scenery.

Life in the clouds was an extraordinary thing, for some reason I enjoyed doing this sort of thing. Normal people wouldn't consider living up here due to risks and what not, but for me, it felt like my domain. Taking a deep whiff of the fresh air, it filled my nope with pleasure. This is what real air was, not the crappy polluted one down there on the ground. Thinking about practicing my swings with Kokabiel, I decided to summon my warhammer.

"Kokabiel! To me!" I commanded extending a hand.

As the weapon materialized in my hand, I grabbed hold of it only for my hand to drop to the ground. A confused look formed on my face and I looked at my weapon. Instead of a 5ft long Paladin warhammer, I was holding a large Swordspear. The weapon was so huge that it dwarfed even me. My height was like halfway for the blade. Dropping the weapon in shock, I stumbled back a bit. The weapon hit the deck and clamoured loudly. Looking at my hands and back at it, I thought it was some sort of dream.

Looking at it carefully, the design was fairly neat and the blade wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was almost perfect. The blade glowed a golden light. Edging closer to the weapon, it started giving off a radiant glow. Jumping back, the weapon itself began to shrink down to a smaller size. The glow was so bright I had to raise a hand and block the light before it blinded me. As the light slowly died, I lowered my hand and looked at the weapon. This time however, it had shrunken down to a good length.

Eying the weapon carefully, it gave off a strong aura which only piqued my curiosity as to what it is. Edging closer, I bent down and picked up the weapon. It was somewhat easy to carry and was very mobile. The blade itself was really sharp and well forged, from the looks of it, it was made to pierce the thickest of armour and the likes. Doing a couple of tricks, I managed to get the hang of the weapon. Although combat wise, I would need some training, but that can be taken care of by Totenkopf or Kokabiel. Thrusting the weapon forward, I unexpectedly unleashed a golden lightning strike into the clouds faster than the eye could blink. Seeing a golden flash in the distance, a loud roar came shortly after sounding like Zeus had a bad day.

Gaping at the weapon, I didn't expect it to unleash such attacks.

"Holy shit! What the hell is this thing?!" I asked no one.

"Well, we're fucked" Totenkopf said.

"Wait, why?"

"We're fucked. Totally fucked"

"Why?"

"Jesus Christ, if only I could tell you what sort of weapon you're holding. That thing can practically kills gods you know"

"Wait what? I' a God killing weapon now?"

"What else would it be?!"

"I dunno, an angel?"

"It isn't just an angel. It is the sword of a very dangerous God. Oh I Dunno, maybe said God could be the God of war hmm? Who has a desire for only arms and arms only"

"Jeez dude I get it, but who does it belong too anyway"

"Fuck! If that book had been translated then sure. But Fuck it didn't. Christ I can't stand it anymore. Alas I cannot tell you for I am bound by the sacred laws to not say a word of his mighty existence"

"Really now? This bullshit again? Fucking hell…."

"Well, unless you want me to get locked up by these magical chains, then sure. I'll be glad to do it, but I want to keep what's left of my freedom alright?"

"Fine, so when can you reveal such thing?"

"If the mighty lord says so, or when the time is right"

"Oh great, more patience. This mystery is killing me"

"Isn't that what Kokabiel taught you?"

"More or less"

"Well, heed his training then. And your girlfriend is coming"

"Huh?"

Looking at the sky, I spotted a figure coming. Feeling a strange sense come over me, I looked down only to find the Swordspear disappear in into tiny golden particles. As the weapon completely left my right hand, I opened and closed my hand to see if I wasn't dreaming or anything. Walking back inside, I decided to wait for Blake's arrival. A few minutes later, the door opened and footsteps could be heard down the halls. As Blake came into the bridge, she wore a tired and angry look.

"Hey Blake, how was your day?"

"I don't feel like talking now dear, I'm going to bed" she said walking past me.

"What?..." staring blankly. "Well that escalated quickly"

"She's stressed out sir" Evie said.

"Obviously. Hell no am I going to let her go to bed upset" following after her.

Stopping outside her door, I knocked in quick succession.

"Blake? Open up"

"Don't feel like talking, I want to sleep" she groaned.

"Hell no, open this door. I ain't letting my girl go to bed with that sort of attitude"

"I don't want to talk now just let me be Tatsuya"

Sighing to myself, I unlocked the door from the inside and pulled it open. Seeing Blake sit up with an angry look, I went on the bed and in one quick succession wrapped her in a nice hug.

"...! Tatsuya! Let me go!" she squirmed.

"No way, not until you calm down" lying down on the bed and pulling her with me.

"I said I'm in no mood!"

"Even so, I don't want you going to bed in that manner. Not until I see you smile"

"Let me go!" she demanded.

Keeping a firm grip, she struggled frantically to escape my grasp. But she should've known by now that my hugs can never be escaped from.

"Shhhhh"

"...hgggnnn!..."

Stroking her hair slowly, ber rapid breathing slowly became normal and her struggling stop. She more or less gave up at this point and played along. Massaging her slowly, she let out startled yelps here and then. Easing the stress out of her, she gradually became happier every minute or so.

"*sigh* What am I without you?" she said softly.

"A strong independent woman who knows her way with life and is a pain in the ass when it comes to arguments" I answered only to receive a close range punch to the gut. "...! I was just joking!"

"I know, but I can't be a strong woman. Not without you I can't. I'm just a useless piece of crap like I was before"

"Don't say that, now. You were strong even before we met. Don't rely on me to much. It might end badly you know"

"I know dear, but you're everything to me. You're like my only family now, I don't want to lose a friend more importantly, a lover"

"Don't worry, it's alright. Just go to sleep now. You've been through one hell of a day. Get some rest"

"If you *yawn* say so babe" she said sleepily.

As she closed her eyes and hugged me, she fell asleep in my arms knowing that I was there right next to her to keep her company all the time. Caressing her soft cheeks, she looked cuter while asleep.

"Ah, let's hope tomorrow doesn't end up going down the shithole. On the bright side, today I somehow summoned a new weapon. I have no clue what it is about and it has the power of a God inside of it. Just great"

"Well, you're life is always strange now isn't it? Treasure every bit of it. It will certainly make more memories"

"I will Totenkopf, I will"

* * *

 **That moment when the Dark souls Lore is a Long lost religion in the DAL world. Now then, how fucked do you think are the spirits gonna be when they meet Souls of Cinder? (Joke). Although I have a speculation. Kotori vs the Soul of Cinders. Who would win?**


	39. Chapter 39

"Ahhh, what a jolly good day it is don't you think Evie?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"You're not wrong sir, but I calculate those words won't last forever"

"Yes, because tempting fate is the best way to start your day off" I said before standing up.

Walking down the steps, I accidentally tripped over on myself and plummeted down onto the steel floor. Letting out a painful groan, I didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Ouuuch. Shit, too soon" I groaned.

"Told ya"

"Well" picking myself up. "At least all the shittiness happens once right? Cant be that bad repetitive now can it?"

"Well, don't know. But too late anyway, you already muttered those words. Guess Fate it ramping up another round of Fuck you"

"Ah yes, by now I'm used to life fucking me over in the ass. But hey, life does it to everyone"

"Yes, yes it does"

"Now then, with Blake at school and peace and serenity lurking over here. I want to do something fun"

"Like?"

"Maybe constructing a 9ft tall Battle hardened Knight carrying a halberd and bending it to my will"

"I knew I shouldn't have read to you those new tales"

"Hah! You know damn well who I'm talking about"

"Yes, you plan to make Iudex Gundyr am I wrong?"

"No, I plan to make an elevator filled with explosives equal to 50 nukes and drop it on Isaac" I said with sarcasm.

"That would work you know"

"Whatever, I'm gonna make him outside. Let's hope he doesn't rip my head off because I summoned him into a different period"

"Yes, I'll be here with the railguns. Making sure to exterminate such a threat if it goes out of control"

Stretching for a bit, I readied the materials in my head to construct Gundyr. Everything needs to be right or else he might turn out to be human rather than the cursed judge he was supposed to be. Pushing the heavy door open, the wind howled wildly and blew everywhere over the deck. Any lightweight person would probably be swept off the deck in mere seconds. Moving over to the middle, I smacked my hands together and rubbed them. Closing my eyes, I gathered the materials in my head needed to construct Gundyr. Going over the list a couple of times, I imagined the image of Gundyr in my head and began the construction process.

Building him carefully, I didn't want to rush such work due to it ending up horribly wrong or not being perfect. As the image of him being constructed stopped in my mind, I dropped my hands and slowly opened my eyes. Looking up, a tall figurine wearing medieval armour dwarfed me in size and was carrying one huge fucking halberd that would slice you up in split seconds. Silence only fell upon us other than the fact that the wind kept howling like a bitch. Observing him, Gundyr stood silently still with his halberd on one side. His face couldn't be read for it was covered and only his eyes were shown and showed no sign of life. Thinking that I failed, I sighed to myself and stepped back.

"Tch, great, where did I Fuck up now? I have to go over the mater-ACK!"

Not finishing my sentence, I was sent flying back and sprawled onto the deck like a fish. Springing back up, I rolled to one side just in time as Gundyr's halberd buried itself in my last spot. Looking at the warrior, he let out a roar and removed his halberd from the ground before charging at me again. Increasing my gravity aura, I ran at him as well. As he saw my move, he thrusted his halberd forward in an attempt to skewer me to death. Seeing this move, I reached out my hand and stopped the powerful thrust. The kinetic force put into such weapon sent shock waves through the area and blew the winds away briefly.

Looking at Gundyr, I felt like he was giving me a deathly look, like I did something wrong to him. Pushing the halberd up, I leaped towards him and pushed him back. Surprisingly enough, he recovered and swung at me. Catching the blade like it was a ball, a smile formed on my face. As Gundyr let out an enraged roar, he pulled the halberd back and leaped into the air. Coming down at me like a wrecking ball, I raised both hands and the halberd struck my wrist. Pushing me down, I had to give the guy credit, he was definitely a fighter. As the weapon did no damage to me whatsoever, I grabbed the blade and yanked it from the warriors grip.

Before I could properly use the weapon, Gundyr punched me sending me flying. Getting up, I blocked another punch from him and another strike from his halberd. I could practically smell the amount of rage and killing intent the guy had. Not wanting to kill him, I went for his halberd and successfully disarmed him in one quick motion. Doing a sweep kick, I sent him falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Standing on his chest, I pointed the halberd at his neck.

Being the winner of the fight, Gundyr only nodded to me to give the killing blow as I was worthy to link the flames. Shaking my head, I pointed the weapon somewhere else and jumped off him.

"I'm not here to kill you, rather propose a deal" I said looking at him.

Gundyr only looked at me in confusion without showing it. But it was clear he didn't understand what I meant.

"The lord of cinders are no more. The apocalypse has passed and a new age has begun. The flames have died out. All that remains are ruins. No traces, nothing. The gods are dead. Only in the after life can you see them. This world is better off not knowing the horrors of the past" I explained only for him to let out a low grunt.

"I have summoned you here, rather made you, to prove your worthiness to me. You are a judge, and therefore you will prove your skills by testing these humans below. I know it sounds shitty but yeah, that's my reason" I said stupidly.

As Gundyr stared at me silently, it must've have taken him like 10 minutes to process what I just said. His response was weird since he knelt down towards me like I was some sort of God.

"Yo, enough with the kneeling. I ain't no God" I said only for him reply with a low growl.

One would guess that he saw me as a God maybe from me beating him, or I resembled someone from the dark ages. Scratching my chin, I wondered why he would bow to me.

"Rise, Oh great noble judge. I have a task for you" I said in a my best king like manner.

As if those words were like magic to him, Gundyr stood up and picked up his halberd and stood to attention.

Jeez, just who is this guy? He can't seem to talk that's for sure. He sure as hell won't survive against a spirit let alone a AST member. Sure he would put up a fight, but it won't even last long. Sure you have inhuman strength and speed and probably cursed armour with some old time magic on it. But that won't save you. Better make sure you're prepared for this world then.

"Give me thine weapon, I shall bless thee" handing me his giant halberd.

Looking at the weapon, I twirled it around it my hand a few times and decided to do some upgrading. The energy readings off this weapon would make it seem almost like it was and angel. Placing a hand over the blade, I reinforced it with some gravity aura making it near high indestructible and infusing it with some gravity attacks such as gravity slash cutting down anything. Satisfied with the offense, I handed the weapon back to him. Walking up to his armour, I placed a hand on the chestplate and reinforced every bit of his body with gravity aura. He was now capable of taking on a very low level spirit assuming he doesn't get bested. The gravity aura can protect him from almost anything, but that doesn't mean it's indestructible. A well placed slash from maybe Halvanhelev could easily turn the armour into Swiss cheese. That being said, he would be quite the trouble for many down below. Although in all sense, I could literally crush him right here right now if I wanted too.

"Now then Almighty judge, Stay here for now. I shall return with orders" I said and he simply knelt back down and stayed completely still like a statue.

Heading back inside, I rolled onto the bridge with a happy look.

"Haha! First ever creating a living thing! Well, not living, technically he's dead but not dead. More like the undead from Faraam and the abyss watchers"

"I congratulate thee sir, but have you considered his energy readings?"

"No, they were quite low really. I wouldn't pay much attention really"

"Well, now they equal to that of a spirit sir"

"Say what?"

"Yes, the energy readings are equivalent to that of spirit. This may Garner the attention of the AST sir, I don't want to end up killing intruders as much as possible"

"Oh well, I wouldn't mind. But hey, I succeeded. Now then, I can maybe replace him with Championship Gundyr?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you read all the new translated pages"

"Are you kidding? That book is like a fucking fairy tale, only that it was real! Real Evie. To think that the lords of cinder existed is beyond amazing to me. If only I could find their graves. I could piece the rest of the missing g links together"

"Sadly it is not possible sir. I bet the graves are long gone by now. Probably dust"

"Welcome to the evolutionary of life. Well, at least it's buried where none can find it"

"True"

Just as Evie said that, the bridge echoed with alarms and the emergency lights came on. Darting my eyes around, I remained calm and analysed the situation.

"Report?"

"Spatial quake alarm has been triggered. Drones are in the air but I don't see any sign of spirit energy's nor any impact sites for a spatial squake"

"So a false alarm then? I'm guessing someone doesn't want people to be spectating this certain fight now?"

"I'm guessing DEM sir"

"Who else would it be?"

"Sir, new report. Detecting large amounts of energy going off near the Itsuka Mansion"

"A fight now? Who's fighting? Ellen?"

"No sir, see for yourself"

As the monitor came up, my eyes widened in surprise as I saw who the attacker was. Tohka, along with Mike and the Yamai twins, were currently engaging a DEM wizard. The wizard however was what surprised me, she was none other than Origami Tobiichi. As Origami single handedly took on all four spirits, she had the look of killing intent. Seeing the girls falter, her equipment without a doubt was giving her the upper edge. The girls were currently in their limited form and only small parts of their astral dresses could be seen.

The fight was more or less destructive as Origami tanked the Yamai twins and Tohka. Sending a devastating blow to Tohka, she was sent flying back into a house and fell unconscious. As Miku rushed to her aid, she defended her with all her strength and absorbed the fire while the Yamai twins attempted to divert her attacks towards them instead. Rubbing my chin slowly, I was more or less entranced by the fight. It would be a good thing for me to interfere and put her down to cause less destruction, but at the same time I also wanted to see who would emerge victorious. As the landscape was being reformed into utter destruction, the remainIng spirits were being beaten severely.

"Sir, new reports, I completely forgot about it. Airship battle currently undergoing a few kilometers from here. Should I engage?"

"Send fighter support, if needed, send a few railgun rounds. I want to see what happens when we interfere less. Although it would be nice to test our new judge. Actually why not?"

"I doubt he'd still survive anyway sir"

"Well, till the death then"

"Whatever you say"

Standing up from my seat, I stretched a bit and exited the bridge. Stepping outside, I jogged over to Gundyr who still knelt down and waited like a statue. Knocking on the armour, he rose to his full height and waited for the next set of orders.

"The time has come to test your skills oh great noble judge" hearing a low growl come from him. "There is a target I want you to defeat, try not to kill her. But I shall allow some broken bones. Anyway, defeat her with everything you've got and if you emerge victorious, you have proven yourself. If you are defeated, you have been bested"

As he growled defiantly, I hovered above him and picked him up. As his arms claimed around aimlessly, I guided him off the deck and descended towards the battle grounds. Breaking the cloud barrier and descending towards the ground, the area around the Itsuka Mansion was literally a battleground and the road was like pothole heaven. Looking at the fight, Tohka had regained consciousness and was now fighting Origami toe to toe in her complete astral dress. Picking up my pace, I aimed Gundyr and targeted the ground between Tohka and Origami who were preparing to charge each other.

"Tohka! Clear the deck!" I warned before dropping Gundyr.

Hoping that Tohka got the message, I watched as Gundyr hit the ground and with an almighty slam and stirred up dust and debris literally masking his entry. Landing on a nearby rooftop, I sat down and began to observe the new fight. As the dust settled and everything became clear again, Origami set up a territory and blocked the debris that was sent towards her earlier on. As Gundyr rose to his full height, he readied his halberd in a striking manner and locked his sights on his one target, Origami Tobiichi.

Letting out an enraged roar, he poured strength into his legs and charged forward like a bullet train. As Origami raised her territory, Gundyr slammed his halberd onto the shield and began hammering away. Using just pure rage to fuel him, it was like he hated Origami even though she didn't do anything to him. As Origami maintained her territory, he drew her energy sword and began her counter attack. As Gundyr saw this, he leaped into the air and came crashing down onto Origami at lightning speeds. Having little time to react, Origami leaped back just in time as Gundyr's halberd smashed the ground where she last stood.

As Gundyr struggled to remove the buried weapon, Origami took this chance and flanked him from the side. Seeing this however, Gundyr leaped into the air with letting go of the halberd and yanked it out of the ground using his momentum. Gaining back his weapon, he swung at Origami sending devastating hits with every blow. Each swing was enough to cut up more than 50 average human bodies and the amount of rage poured into the weapon was even more terrifying. Stroking my chin, I couldn't help but relate that Gundyr looked like some sort of class type from a game. Pushing the thought aside, Origami and Gundyr engaged in close combat. Since Gundyr had a longer weapon, Origami was able to close in and land hits on his arms and chest.

Due to the reinforcing of his armour earlier on, the blade would've cut through it like cheese if it wasn't reinforced. As the energy sword left burnt marks on the chest plate, it only made Gundyr even angrier. Sending a large punch towards the wizard, Origami was sent flying back coupled with a wind strike. As Gundyr ran towards the body, he leaped into the air and came down on Origami. Rolling to one side, she dodged the devastating blow and took off into the air.

Descending upon the target, Gundyr shook his fist in anger and leaped into the air in a valiant attempt to knock her down. Forth lately, Gundyr possessed no flight abilities meaning he could only jump so high until gravity pulled him back down. As Gundyr landed, Origami came down on him at full speed and their two weapons met. Sending sparks flying, Gundyr had the upper hand in raw strength due to his inhuman build. Pushing Origami back, she did a twirl and attempted to flank him. As Gundyr anticipated such a move. He poured strength into both his feet and arms and dashed forward. Bringing his halberd forward, Origami stopped in her tracks and raised her territory to block the incoming blow.

The hit was so strong that it shattered her territory and sent her flying. Letting out a roar, Gundyr charged towards Origami again. As Origami recovered quickly from the blow, she expanded her territory and enclosed Gundyr inside. Now that Gundyr was inside of her field, she manipulated his movement and stopped him in his tracks. This sort of thing required massive amounts of concentration, hence why Ellen is capable of such feats. But gravity affects everything, as a gravity user, there is no shield whatsoever. Territories serve as a second domain. You have your own gravity but in a much weaker state, if one person manipulated your field, it would collapse inside and basically crush everything including the person who projected it if she was inside.

Since Gundyr had no ability, he was practically a sitting duck. As Origami activated her blade, she had a victorious look on her face. However, she stopped in her tracks as Gundyr began moving again. By some miraculous reason, Gundyr was overpowering the effects of the territory by using shear force and oppressed it. Rage drove Gundyr to new levels and soon more of his joints became free and his movements sped up. Stomping slowly towards Origami, Origami wore a stunned look on her face.

As Gundyr broke from his bounds, he darted forward with his halberd towards Origami. Doing the only reasonable thing she could do, Origami switched to her Maryoku cannon and fired the large energy beam at Gundyr. As the energy beam engulfed Gundyr, he let out a painful roar but kept charging. As the energy output increased, the only thing that could be seen was just a pure yellow streak of energy now. As the cannon died down, Origami wore a victorious look on her face. Looking at the spot where Gundyr once stood, the upper portion of the armour including the chestplate and a few pieces of the arms were completely disintegrated and the only thing left was just the lower section of his body. As his mighty halberd clambered to the floor, so did the remaining armour pieces.

Watching the weapon and armour set slowly dissipate into nothingness, a frown crossed my face.

"Well, the judge has been defeated. May you join the rest Gundyr. You have fought valiantly" I murmured lowly.

Standing up, I straightened myself and jumped to the next rooftop. Looking at Origami, I was about to engage her when all of a sudden, a wild Tohka appeared and sent a mighty blow sending her back into a nearby building. Seeing that knocked the shit out of her, I scratched my chin.

Looking at Tohka, she was busy conversing with the girls and tending to them.

"Well, Gundyr was quite the warrior during his time don't you think?"

"Yes, quite the brutal attacker. If he was a spirit, he would've probably killed Origami by now"

"You're quite right there. Although I adore the best Knight under lord Gwyn's command"

"Who would that be?"

"Artorias, oh the tales of his heroicness and his unbreakable will. He was the best greatsword user with his wolf greatsword. His death was the most unfortunate sadly"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. My lord won't tell me, he has a huge respect for the knights he trained. Artorias was quite the close friend"

"I see, guess I won't pry. Your lord seems to be attached to his students"

"It's a better way to train them" he says"

"Well, he ain't wrong there. Works for some, not so much with me though" I laughed.

"I can see that"

"Well it-huh?" I stopped halfway and looked up.

Looking at the sky, it gave off a bright glow that would blind someone if he stared at it too long. Feeling goosebumps come over me, I felt a large disturbance. It was the sense and smell of a spirit. One with great power and high ranking. As the clouds revealed the newcomer, I nearly mistook it for a real angel as she descended. Rubbing my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was watching right now.

"Is that…?" I asked in disbelief.

"...Origami?"

"But how? What? How? Why? What the Fuck?" I asked confused.

"I'm as confused as you are bro"

"No, there's only one answer"

"Phantom?"

"You know?"

"Dude, don't ask. I just know"

"Well that just leaves more questions"

"Never mind that, time to deal with this new threat. And make it quick, there's something I need to discuss with you"

"Whatever you say. Kokabiel! To me!" I summoned.

This time, a 5ft long Paladin Warhammer appeared in my hand and I spun it like it was something I used for years. Setting my sites on Origami, it seemed that while I was busy conversing with Totenkopf, Tohka had already engaged Origami and were both tearing up the place. Studying Origami, she had these feather like weapons that revolved around her and shot devastating lasers and served as some sort of shield. Guessing from the attack style, it was a ranged weapon with deadly accuracy if one was not careful. Narrowing my eyes, Tohka managed to close in and attempted to cut her. Instead she somehow teleported in a flash to another spot.

Frowning, the teleportation move was very predictable since her gravity presence could be detected ahead of time rather than actually when she reappears. This was a huge disadvantage for her and could be easily countered by Tohka if she could keep a keen eye on the spot where she would teleport to. As if my thoughts were actually being said aloud. Origami teleported again and Tohka successfully landed a punch on her head. That punch alone would've smashed a normal human's skull and definitely stun a spirit nonetheless.

Christ, Tohka doesn't Fuck around. Like seriously, this is like the pinnacle of catfights. Shidou is quite the lucky guy. Although I think Kurumi would probably get him first due to her "methods" wait, what am I thinking?

Leaping off the roof, I didn't control my speed and by luck, slammed into Origami before I knew it. Tumbling down, I stopped my fall and recovered. Seeing Origami do the same, she had the burning look of hatred in her eyes. Deciding to engage me instead, she called the name which I haven't heard of before.

"Metatron! Shemesh!"

As she yelled her orders, the crown like feathers spread out and pointed their tips at me. Firing simultaneously and non-stop. I raised a shield and blocked all the light particles thrown at me. It sense, this was some textbook shielding at it's finest.

"Metatron, Mal'akh!"

As the wings recollected themselves and formed wings behind her, her speed increased ten fold and decided to flank around me. Keeping up with her, I credited her for trying. Using my gravity kinesis, I felt Origami's body and yanked her to the ground in an instant. As she crashed into the road below, I pulled her back up and slammed her into the ground repeatedly. Smashing her into buildings and any destructible object, it was like a toddler playing wildly with his toys.

Reeling her back up, I punched her and sent a shockwave through the air and her body crashing into a nearby building. The punch was so strong that she went through the first building and stoked at the next. Folding my arms in disappointment, I thought she would be more of a challenge. Then again, out of all the spirits I've encountered, I rank as the most combat experienced. Or maybe that's just my biased thought.

Feeling my senses go off, I raised a shield and blocked more particle beams fired at me. Looking for my target, I found Origami in the sky with a bloodied look on her face. She was badly beaten up alright. Locking on, I used my charge ability and appeared right in front of her. As she teleported away, I already sensed her arrival destination. Spotting her materialise, I used my charge ability and came right next to her face before landing a low powered punch sending her tumbling in the air.

"Stop!..." a male voice rang throughout the area.

Looking for the speaker, I found Shidou on the ground with a despaired look on his face. Looking back at Origami, she simply sped off without a word. Deciding not to chase her, I scratched my chin and decided to sum up the whole fight.

"Here's my evaluation for the fight and today. "Well that didn't go as fucking planned"

"Couldn't agree more. Oh well, we had no plan anyway. So yeah, the fight was pretty much sticking your nose into other people's business"

"Oh well, time to disappear"

Using my teleportation ability, I appeared back on the deck of the carrier.

"Okay, back home. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Right. Know how gravity affects some part of the space time continuum?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how paradoxes and shit like that happen?"

"Not really"

"I'll explain later. For now, it seems someone went ahead and decided to go and alter reality and shit. That being said, it effects the present past and future of everyone else. We just don't realise it except for the doer. Now then, for someone who plays a part in the space time continuum, I can feel new timelines being created even though they haven't be done yet currently done yet. But will be. This sort of shit also puts risk to the space time fabric of which gravity also plays a minor role in, but is heavily needed in. Apparently this new timeline is giving me the worst headache of all, and trust me. You'll get it soon enough once the event occurs. And trying to stabilize the space time fabric is like trying to fix a broken window with a fucking band-aid. Do you know how messed up the paradox is? This new timeline is by far the riskiest thing made"

"Mind explaining what this new timeline is? I'm not a great expert in time manipulation"

"Later, you'll see. Basically someone fucked up and decided to do the most riskiest thing to the space time fabric. But nonetheless, it worked. But juggled the whole fabric unwillingly. At least it didn't rip anything. Although please consider taking better caution next time to said user. You're clumsy as Fuck"

"Why can I picture Kurumi in this?"

"Well, why not? She bloody partook in the event. Besides, she has the ability to control time. Who else has that ability?"

"Us?"

"Partially. We can only stop, slow and speed up time. Other than that, our participation in the space time continuum is low, but needed"

"Christ, let me study about paradoxes and I'll get back to you then"

"Do go"

"Crap, more studying"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay guys. School is a pain in the ass. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be starting another fanfic about Dark Souls so keep an eye out. Now then, regarding the dark souls lore in this fic, you might think it's already a crossover. Well it has the essence but not fully. Since Tatsuya is a spirit, where the hell would he rank on the sephiroth tree? His powers equal to one of God's handling. Basically I decided to throw him with the Dark Souls lore since why not? His inverse form comes from there anyway so it would make sense.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Okay….fuck this, time paradoxes make my head hurts"

"Oh great, wait till the event occurs. Then you'll know true pain"

"Which will occur when exactly?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a few minutes or hours. What matters is that we'll get sucked into it one way or another"

"Wait, so what about Blake?"

"I can't say for sure. The world we might end up in is definitely different. But for Blake, we can't drag her along"

"Bullshit! What do you mean can't drag along?!"

"Dude, calm down. Everything will be the same, Blake will still exist in that new world. Trust me"

"It won't feel right. I can't help but say it. It just won't feel right"

"Don't worry, she will be the same girl you know. Trust me"

"I hope you're fucking right. Or else I'll kill myself"

"I know how much she means to you. I get it, but this is a big matter here. You both love each other to the core and that is really sweet. But there's a crisis coming and we're gonna get dragged into it one way or another"

"Fine, I'll take your fucking word"

Sighing to myself, I couldn't stop thinking about Blake the moment I said her name. The fact that I hadn't seen her since this morning really gave me a worrying chill. Sure she could handle herself, but there's that "what if" feeling lurking in the back of my head. Hearing the door open however, I spun my chair around and got up. Hearing soft and elegant footsteps echoing through silent hallways, a beautiful figure entered the bridge gracefully which immediately made my heart go boom.

Standing up, I walked over to the very thing dearest to me and wrapped her in the biggest hug I could ever give.

"...Tatsuya!..." Blake said in a surprised manner.

"Christ have I missed you" I whispered.

"Awww, what got you worked up? Something bothering you?" she asked softly.

Cradling her in my arms, I just wanted to stay like that and never let her go. Stroking her hair, it was as smooth as ever.

"Just don't ask, I'm happy now that you're here"

Hearing a calm sigh from here, I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Pulling her in for a passionate kiss, I only wanted her and her only. Separating, I watched her cheeks turn a slight shade of red. Giggling at the sight, I leaned her head on my chest.

"Something's bothering you. I know it" she said softly.

"Sshhh, please. Don't ask, I don't want to end up hurting you. And it will only hurt me even more"

"*sigh* If you say so dear. I'll trust you on this one"

Looking at her face, I snuggled that cute nose of hers and we both let out a soft laugh.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Alright, go on. Get changed and relax, I'll be here doing my business as usual"

"Okay" she said cheerfully before skipping down the hall and out the door.

Just as she disappeared out of view, my head screamed in pain and I fell to my knees. Letting out a painful groan, I realised this was what the headache Totenkopf was talking about earlier. Gripping my head in pain, I stumbled around before collapsing to the floor. Curling up into a ball, it wasn't long before I felt like I was being sucked into a high powered vortex. Getting thrown around like a toy Ind the process, I felt like puking my innards out. Before I knew it, my vision became blurry and then blackness engulfed me.

Feeling my body restart, I felt like I had slept for almost an eternity. Gaining access to my hands, I twitched my fingers first before moving my hands. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by the familiar ceiling if my quarters. Realizing something, I sprang up from my bed and looked around. Seeing the familiar scenery, I was no doubt in my quarters alright. But how did I end up here?

Hang on, what the hell? What am I doing here? Wasn't I just sprawled out on the bridge yelling in pain? Shit, better check the date.

Jumping off the bed, I bolted towards the door and pushed it open. As my footsteps echoed throughout the halls, I climbed the metal stairs and made a sharp turn. Making my way through the complex corridors, I eventually arrived at the bridge. Strangely, the door was somehow closed. Heaving it open, I was greeted by silence. Looking around, everything was in order. Monitors and screens displayed readings and such. Everything was the way as I last remembered it. Walking over to the captain's chair, I pulled up a screen and read the date. Blinking at the number, I realised it was the still the same day when my headache occurred. Looking out the window, it was bright as day.

"Wait, what? Shouldn't it be the next day or something? What the hell is going on?"

"I see that the pull was complete. Oh well, welcome to the universe that Shidou and Kurumi made"

"Wait, Shidou and Kurumi? They we're the ones that were responsible for all this dimension travel and timeline bullshit? Basically sparking a wave of completely new timeliness?"

"More or less. Anyway, it seems that we're through. Nothing seems to have changed, apart from the fact that Origami's timeline as well was fucked up"

"Wait, how did Origami come into this?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. She was the one that started all this bullshit. She went back in time and thus the paradox began. She went back to kill her parents killer. Turns out she ended up being the killer"

"Ouch, torment much?"

"Yeah, anyway. The world we just left is now an utter shithole. Our previous selves would've ended up killing Origami instead"

"Wait, aren't we the originals? So what about our previous?"

"Well, simply put. We left, but not totally. Some part stayed behind. Majority got transferred here though. And by all means, I can see how life's going over in that world. It ain't looking pretty"

"Jeez, I hope they can cope. Especially Blake"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Well if I mean fine as in a massacre happens and such"

"Jeez, sounds pretty dark. Anyway, let me check up on the events that has changed or whatsoever"

Bringing up a few monitors I scanned the news for any change in events. So far nothing unusual had been spotted aside from spatial quakes and whatnot. But there was one news that caught my eye. Bringing up a report from about a month ago, the page featured a familiar spirit. Zooming in, it was definitely her.

"Well shit, Origami is still a spirit. Nothing changed for fucks sakes"

"Well, this is unfortunate. But hang on, she only appears around spirits. This is something"

"Indeed it is, which means either Origami turned into a spirit earlier on or the previous event actually occurred but in a different sense"

"Well, for all we know. Phantom is the only one capable of doing such things. I could only guess so"

"Well, fuck. Great, so what happens now?"

"Dunno, try asking Evie. She might have a better insight"

"Eh"

Realising something, Evie hadn't greeted me not once when I entered the bridge just a few minutes ago. Scratching my head, I decided to call her.

"Evie? Report" I asked.

Getting no response, I waited for a bit. Either she was in hibernation or what, something was up. Hearing a mechanical beep, a familiar voice came through the speakers.

"Oh sorry sir, I was in sleep mode. Ho was your nap?"

"Quite nice, so where's Blake?"

"Ah yes, she's currently in the medical bay as for now. She's still recovering from her wounds"

Choking on my spit, my heart skipped a beat and I was worried like shit. The thought of Blake being hurt had a huge effect on me. It was like a bullet pierced my soul.

"What happened?!" I demanded almost instantly.

"Oh, she suffered a few injuries last week. It seems Devil came out of nowhere and attacked her. Fortunately she managed to hold her off pretty well. Almost killed Devil to say the least. But the surprise attack wounded her and made her vulnerable for a bit"

"Where the hell is she?!" I demanded.

"Medical bay sir. Just down the hall"

Bolting out of the bridge, I made my way down the hall like what Evie said. Seeing the medical bay up ahead with the red cross on the door, I stopped outside and heaved the door open. As different scent hit my nose, I stepped in and closed the door. Turning around, my eyes fell upon the only occupied bed in the room. Looking at the patient, I felt a sense of relief come over me and my breathing lessened. Looking at the girl in a hospital gown, I simply greeted her with a smile as she looked at me.

"Tatsuya?"

"Hey….how you doing?" I asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here? Didn't you have something important to do?"

"Important? Nah, you're more important to me than anything else" sitting down next to her.

"Awww, thanks. But really I'm fine. Besides all that training you gave me paid off. If only my arms didn't hurt that bad" she said with a hint of pain.

Looking at her state, she had bandages around her wrists and one around her right arm. Judging from the looks of it, she must've been hit pretty badly. Moving a hand over to he, I touched her bandaged wrist only for her to let out a painful yelp.

"ahhh!"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. So sorry!" I apologized.

"No, it's okay. Besides, it doesn't hurt much-Ahhh!" she let out another painful groan.

"Blake?! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah….just that my right arm is acting up again. I hate that bitch" she growled lowly.

As she stared down at her bed sheets, she had a frustrated look on her face. Knowing that something was bothering her, I placed my hand around her and carefully pulled her in for a nice warm hug. Before I knew it, she returned the favour and buried her head in my chest. Stroking her head, I decided to see what was bothering her.

"Hey, you're upset about something. What is it?"

"Nothing….." she said lowly.

"No, something is bothering you. Come on, don't have to be shy. I'm right here for you" I said softly.

Before I knew it Blake started crying and her tears drenched my shirt. Forming a confused look, she latched onto me for comfort. Hugging her closely, I simply wondered what could make her cry.

"Shhhhh" I cooed. "Don't cry. What's the matter? Is the pain that bad?"

"No" she responded. "I have failed as your student"

Taken aback by her words, I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Huh? Failed? Since when? Why would I fail my prized student? For christ sake Blake you managed to land a blow on me. That's something no one else has done before"

"I know that….but still, I feel ashamed. I feel like I don't deserve such training if I can't watch my own surroundings….I thought you would be disgusted by such mistakes…."

"Jeez, you're overreacting you know? Look at me, am I even mad? We all make mistakes Blake. You just happened to be caught off guard at the wrongest time. No one can change that. Past is past, move on and learn from your mistakes. Besides, you managed to hold your ground and drive her off. I'm proud of you"

"Really?..."

"Of course! You just engaged in your third combat against a spirit and actually nearly killed her. I am beyond happy for your achievement"

"I guess so…."

"Now then, let me wipe those tears away. I want to see you smile instead"

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, I gently caressed her cheek with my free hand. As I stared deeply into her eyes, our noses were already touching each other. Moving in, I gave a passionate kiss to her and that certainly brightened the mood up. Separating, I felt myself blush a bit. True I enjoyed kissing her, who wouldn't enjoy kissing such a hot girl?

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she said before resting her head on my chest. "The sound of you heart beating relieves me"

"Well, that's something" I commented.

"Silly, You're everything to me you know? I want it to be that way forever"

"Don't worry. It'll stay that way for sure"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Kissing her again, her soft lips pressed against mine was like the best thing ever too me. In truth, I really just wanted to keep kissing her since the sensation was so good. I know for sure she would be thinking the same. Well, in theory at least.

Realizing that I was completely in a new world, I had completely forgotten about such facts. The fact that Blake had been injured made me drop all my thoughts and simply rush to her side. But now that she was doing fine I could think a little easier now.

"Say Blake. Do you know someone called Origami in our class?"

"Origami? Who's that?"

"Oh, she's a girl"

The moment I said that, Blake separated from me and stared at with a killer look in her eyes. Like she was about to slaughter me.

"Looking at other girls I see?" she said in a disgusted manner.

Raising my hands in a defensive manner, she clearly took it the wrong way. "Whoa whoa! Calm down, don't take it the wrong way. I was just asking if you knew her"

Looking at her angry face, studied me for a bit before sighing and laying her head back down on my chest.

"I don't like it when you're around other girls. Especially when I don't know them. Sure you can talk with other girls, but you'd better not flirt or else I'll beat the crap out of you" she threatened.

"Come on, I ain't gonna do such things anyway. Who would give up such a beautiful girl like you?"

Hearing a satisfied sigh from her, I resumed stroking her head and the ock gradually ticked by. After 30 minutes or so of comforting her, a soft snore could be heard meaning that she was asleep. Gently placing her back in her proper position, I left quietly and let life do the rest. Closing the door, I walked down the empty hallways and back to the bridge.

"Evie, when did this happen exactly?"

"You mean the attack? About 3 days ago"

"Well, that's something. Anyway, can I see a picture of this devil? I want to get some insight"

"You don't remember what she looks like?"

"Umm… I forgot…."

"Strange, usually you would remember the sight of every person you meet. But an order is an order. I must not question your authority"

As she said her words, a monitor came up and displayed a blurred out image. As the rendering finished, it only showed a dark flying figure in the sky. Recognizing who that figure was, I choked on my own saliva.

"Holy shit! That's O…." I trailed off not to give too much.

"Sir? You know this person?"

"Umm….no, I do not. Do you know who this eee is?"

"No sir, I can't seem to identify her. Even tracking her is proving to be difficult, She simply drops off the radar whenever a another spirit disappears"

"So how did this devil know that Blake was a spirit?"

"Well, it could be that she was flying back to the carrier and picked the moment to attack. Honestly, I couldn't find a spot that would evade my detection. Whoever this devil is, it is very good at hiding"

"Well, that just made things complicated" I said with a hint of sarcasm. In truth, I already knew who this specific spirit was.

So this girl is responsible for attacking Blake eh? Maybe I should teach her a lesson about messing with other people. But then again, I know barely know much about this new timeline. Either I missed out some events, or something big has changed.

"Evie, how is Shidou doing?"

"Mr. Itsuka? He's doing fine from what I remember. Dozing around his harem as usual"

"Oh, yeah. No surprises there"

"Indeed"

Well, Shidou still has his harem. Nothing has changed then. Aside from the fact that Evie doesn't know who Origami is and neither does Blake. So that, means Origami must be the only thing that has changed.

"Totenkopf? What I just thought. Is it true?"

"You probably nailed it to say the least.

"Well, that answers it then. So what do we do now? I know for sure that I want to beat the crap out of Miss Tobiichi"

"Well, that's up to you. I ain't stopping you. But what baffles me is how Origami is still a spirit. Her life has been altered through Shidou messing with it, but somehow she still became a spirit. I have multiple theories and what if speculations. But none of them make sense to say the least"

"Been busy haven't you? Oh well, I'll leave you to it. Anyway, might as well take a break and relax for the next few days. Maybe Saturday might be a good time to go for a walk. Hopefully Blake has recovered"

"The injuries she received are somewhat odd. Her arms have been hit the most, so why can't she move?"

"I think it has to do with her not exerting too much force. Mainly because her right arm hurts like hell from what I saw"

"Well, that explains it. Oh well, she might since she is a spirit"

"Yeah"

"Although her marksmanship reminds me of a certain giant"

"Giant?"

"Oh wait, nevermind. Just don't mind me, I was busy blabbering to myself"

"Ok….."

Shrugging off his words, I silently walked out off the bridge and towards my quarters with a sleepy look.

*that Saturday night.

"Well, sad that Blake couldn't come along for the walk. The scenery is quite nice up here in the hills"

"Well, she needs to rest. However, I think she was just stressed out from school yesterday. Although did you detect that spirit reading the other day?"

"Who wouldn't? That signature was sure as hell strong. It didn't belong to a normal spirit however. It had the sense of negativity to it. No doubt an inverse type"

"And the only person on this planet to appear in inverse form would be?..."

"...Origami" finishing the sentence.

"And to think that girl was enrolled in Raizen high. Just recently. That must've been some weird timing"

"Do you think she knows that Shidou is a spirit/human?"

"Highly doubt. Normal sensors wouldn't detect anything. So doubt she would sense anything"

"Well, that does make sense. Now then, didn't Shidou asked her out on a date today if I'm not mistaken?"

"Mmm, yeah. Wonder where they are though?"

Walking past the trees and down the path, I made my through the highland park while taking in the surroundings. For the past few days it had been relatively quiet. The only event that happened was when Origami popped back up on radar. After scrounging through the directories, I managed to get a picture of Origami. Surprisingly enough, her hair was different which was I wonder I didn't recognize her at first glance.

Stopping at a bunch of steps, I jumped all the way down and landed with a roll. Picking myself up, I continued my walk. No sooner than I walked a couple of feet, my senses were screaming at me as a large energy presence could be felt.

"No way….this is…."

Before I could finish my sentence, a loud explosion could be heard and the trees around me rustled with fear. Not thinking twice, I ran in the direction of the energy source in hopes to find out what the hell just happened.

Going down the paths and past more trees, I arrived at one of the lookouts overviewing the city. Instead of being greeted by a nice view, a figure with black mist surrounding was there instead. Looking at the foot of the figure, I found Shidou there with his arms up shielding him from the strong winds and energy field. As the field expanded, it was about to blow and send nearby objects flying signifying the complete transformation. Rushing towards Shidou, I crashed into him and sent him flying out of the energy fields radius. Watching his body land a few feet away, I held my ground and raised a hand just as the energy field expanded and sent a mild shock wave.

Anchoring myself, the blast wave washed over me and I stood perfectly still in my spot. As the energy field died down and everything else became calmer. I lowered my hand only to find a completely inversed Origami floating before me. Without word, he feather like weapons appeared and began unleashing their deadly attacks. Raising a shield, I locked the future attacks however. Locking my sights on Origami, I needed to restrain her so that Shidou would deal with rest of the job. That is, if she would stay still.

As Origami backed away, her wings formed into one and unleashed a strong wave of energy towards me. No doubt it was a trump card move. Blocking the attack, it's power would've literally wiped a city off the map. Springing into the air, I rocketed towards Origami in an attempt to restrain her. Knowing she would teleport, I shifted course as she began disappearing. As she reappeared higher into the air, I raised a hand towards her neck. But then, I was completely stopped by an unknown voice.

"Halt boy!" The deep voice bellowed.

Hearing the voice come from my head, I did the most stupidest thing and stopped. And what better way to have Origami train her weapons at me while I falter. Just great.

Before I could move again, my vision became obstructed by only white and I felt my body getting g dragged into a portal for some reason. Before I knew it, I somehow ended up in a grandly decorated room. The events happened all too fast that I didn't take into account of a giant humanoid figure sitting at the end of the room on a chair. The thing that separated us was a table. For some odd reason, the table was scaled down to human proportions. The only thing big was the giant figure at the end.

Looking at the figure, I instantly recognized him from my dreams. The long gray and white hair that defied gravity and a golden crown. The large golden like chestplate which looked to be made out of scale. The golden bracelets showing royalty. And a waistcloth. Feeling a sense of dread come over me, I shuddered at the figure.

"Ahh, welcome my boy. Welcome to my domain. Sorry for the interruption. Was it a bad time?" he asked.

"Bad time? Excuse me, I was in the middle of a battle for Christ sake! And what is this place? I don't have time for games like this. Send me back" I blurted.

"Ahahaha. As expected from someone like you. Do not worry boy, I don't have any games. This is my domain and I welcome you. Although it was at the wrongest time. Please have a seat" he gestured.

Looking at the chair in front of me, I obeyed him and pulled the chair back. Sitting down, the giant cleared his throat.

"Welcome Tatsuya. Welcome to my house. This place is open to you. You are welcome here anytime. Just knock"

"Wait, you dragged me here to tell me that I can enter your house?" I said with a skeptical look.

"Ahh, no. Another thing"

As he said that, the ceilings around us shook and and the ground trembled.

"Oh dear me, it seems there is trouble going on in the other world. I think it was a mistake pulling you in at this time"

"No shit Sherlock! I get you my body is currently turned to ash right now!"

"Do not worry, I have faith in Totenkopf. Or maybe he was a wrong choice. But anyway, I think he should be fine"

Hearing the walls shake again and the ground move, it seemed as if Totenkopf was getting his ass handed to him.

"Ah, terribly sorry we had to meet at this time. Really I apologize. If you may, I am getting more and more pissed at the person attacking us. If you would, can I borrow your body for a bit? You see, my physical body is all but deteriorated. What do you say?"

"Hang on, you just drag me out of my fight and place me here without warning and now you want to go and borrow my body? What makes you think I would agree?"

"Well, sorry for that. But what if I told you I was the one from your dreams?"

Catching my attention, this guy already knew so much about me.

"How did you know?"

"I know quite a lot boy. But first, grant me access to your body. I will take care of our pesky noise maker"

As he held out his hand, he teleported right next to my chair and knelt down. Even kneeling down he still dwarfed me. As he held out his hand, I stared at him for a good long time and weighed my decisions. Sure it was a nice proposal, but I barely even know the guy. As my thought were interrupted by another explosion, I reluctantly took his hand and we both shook signing an invisible contract.

"Good my boy, now then, just look at that wall and you'll see the events unfold. You will know the true meaning of power"

"A wall is gonna show me power? I can't relate"

"*sigh* No, the wall is magically infused so you can see said events of what true power is when I borrow your body for a bit. Don't worry, I won't literally use your body, just as a gateway rather"

"I don't follow…"

"You know what, just watch. I'll Be back soon"

With that, he simply teleported away without a trace. Looking at the wall, it transformed into a screen and the view of Tenguu city appeared. As illusionary wall focused on the events that have happened. It seemed that my body had been thrown around the whole place for the past few minutes. Looking at myself, I was at the mercy of Origami. My clothes were tattered and I was badly injured in so any manners. In a sense, that was the end for me.

Or so I thought until a large thunderbolt struck me and a huge mound of swirling with covered me and began expanding rapidly. As Origami or inverse Origami backed off from the expanding winds, I looked around the scene and found Shidou and the girls with a shocked look. In all sense, I was somehow hyped to see what the giant had in store.

*The Nameless King POV

"Ahhhh, yes. Finally, my physical body is back boys! Although I can only to talk to myself since I have lost my voice and can only growl and roar. Just great. Oh well, time to deal with that pesky bug and return to entertain my guest"

As the winds died down around me, the clouds above roared with thunder. The God of War has finally returned. Now humanity shall know what a true God is.

Standing up from my spot, I rose to my full height and let out a triumphant roar. Looking around, I was definitely in this so called Tenguu city that Tatsuya resided in. Looking around, it was chaos everywhere. There were dug up ground here and there and these magnificent buildings had been damaged severely. Such bland art, back in my days our castles had more design. Turning my head towards the pest in the sky, my eyes locked onto the black figure above with the feather like weapons.

"Ah, got you. Now then, where is my sword spear?"

Looking at the ground, my swordspear had embedded itself into it and was ready to be pulled out by it's true master. Wrapping my hand on the handle, I yanked the mighty weapon out and the blade soon charged up with lightning. As the blade cackled with energy, I stretched for a bit and studied my surroundings. The area was decently open meaning that I could easily knock her down and finish her. But if she were to cower amongst the buildings, then a few falling thunderbolts will do the trick.

Raising my swordspear, I pointed it at the figure in the sky. Before I could bow gracefully to start the fight, dozens of light came crashing down on me. As the ground around me exploded, the rays of pathetic light was absorbed by my armour and didn't even scratch the paint.

"Pah, weak. This is made from dragon scales exclusively. Made from one of the great ancient dragons that would dwarf this city. And you think a measly ray of light would harm me? Hahahaha! Only the weapons of the gods would pierce their scales. These so called angels or whatever can't compare now. I bet Yhorm would be laughing right now if he saw this" I said in my head.

"Umm, you do know that you're talking to yourself right?" Tatsuya said.

"I am very much aware of that boy. Now then, time to show off some moves"

Leaping into the air with the help of the wind, I instantly zipped right in front of my target. As she disappeared and teleported behind me, I took into account her move set. Turning around with no sweat, I thrusted my swordspesr forward and headed straight for my target. As the feathers formed around her, they made a shield to protect her from the attack.

"Do not kill her please, she is quite important to someone"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood boy. Fine, I shall only knock her out"

Piercing the shield with ease, it was no surprise as this weapon was made to pierce dragons on a daily basis. Raising the blunt end of my weapon, I smacked it against the small figure and sent it flying towards the building. Watching it crash, I dove after it and landed in the building. Grabbing the body with my hand, I threw it out and it tumbled towards the ground. Leaping out of the building, I landed on the ground with a heavy crash. Walking towards the impact zone of my target, I looked down at the crater and found the so called spirit lying down unconscious.

"Wait!" a voice rang out.

Watching a figure dash in front of me, he raised his arms and in a defensive manner to shield the spirit.

"Please, don't kill her!" the boy begged.

Planting my swordspear in the ground, I went down on one knee and looked at the figure closely. Even though I Was on my knees, these humans were still small. Eying the boy carefully, he gave off a strong sense of braveness and one that deserves to be a Knight.

"Shidou! Get away! It's too dangerous!" a girlish voice said.

Turning my head, a girl jogged up to him with a broadsword in her hand. As she raised a sword in a defensive manner, she loved next to the boy called Shidou.

"Hmph, seems that he's got quite the girls. Oh well, this fight was nonetheless boring. Really, I expected these spirits to be a challenge. But as expected, they are weak. It like kicking puppies really. These humans are lucky that the lords of cinder haven't awoken yet. Well, not yet cinder. But the original lords"

Standing up, I walked over to my swordspear and pulled it out of the ground. Turning around, I looked at the boy named Itsuka Shidou and nodded at him.

"Well, that boy has my respect. As for now at least. I hope he knows what to do with life. Now then, it is time for me to return to my world. I am done here"

With that said, I began my teleportation and slowly disappeared into my realm.

*Tatsuya's POV

"Holy shit…..that, was fucking awesome!" I blurted out unexpectedly.

"Glad you liked it boy" a deep voice rang behind me.

Turning around, the giant had returned and was standing at the large doorway.

"Oh, you're back then. That was quick. I guess my body is okay now?"

"Of course. I left it the way I last saw it. I'll let the humans below deal with it. Although I am disappointed"

"With what?"

"These spirits are like puppies. I expected them to pack more punch, but it seems that I was wrong. This generation has gotten weaker. By all means I have watched your evolution of warfare grow. But in all sense, the dragons would have wiped you out within an instant. You're lucky that we were first to arrive"

"Well, can't blame them now right? I mean this generation is all the more degrading too. But seriously, we are great at warfare to say the least. But I agree, our weapons wouldn't be able to pierce the scales of the ancient dragons considering what I saw was lasers powerful enough to wipe cities off the map and you simply stood there and tanked it"

"Really? I expected it too hurt. Simply scratched it that's all. Guess there will be a time when I will face a worthy opponent"

"Okay….so can I go back now? I kinda have to explain the whole transformation shit too someone close to me"

"Ah yes, you're beloved right? Yes, I think you may have worried her too much"

"I am sure of that. Before I go, can I get your name? You seem to know a lot about me, so can we please exchange names?"

"Umm, about that. I don't have a name. They call me The Nameless King. And that is what I only live by"

"Wow…what the hell am I going to call you then?"

"Nameless King I guess. Like I said, I have no name"

"How am I supposed to greet you properly my lord?"

"Stop with the formalities, it's best you call me something else. I lead no subjects anyway"

"Well, then. If you put it that way. Guess I'll make my way out of here then?"

"Farewell, my friend. I shall see you soon" he waved.

Feeling my body get thrown into a washing machine, I was tossed around again and again until I finally arrived back at my body. Feeling a sense of stiffness, I had no idea how long I had been out for. Moving my fingers, my body functions slowly returned to me. Hearing a low hum around me, I slowly opened my eyes only for it to be blinded by a bright light. Facing away, I got a better view of where I was. Turns out I was inside some sort of medical room. Sitting upright, I rubbed my head and let out a yawn. Looking at the foot of my bed however, I found Blake fast asleep.

Smiling at her, I knew she would do this sort of thing.

"Welcome back sir. How is your body?"

"Quite fine, I feel better. More importantly, how long was I out for?"

"A few hours sir to say the least. Although the events that has just occurred is leaving everyone in state of confusion and fear"

"You mean civilians saw such an act?"

"No sir, apparently the Ratatoskr group has their eye on you. The fact that you went inverse is more or less shocking"

"Wait what? They thought that was my inverse form? Pwahahah!"

"You mean that wasn't your inverse form?"

"Um, I think it was really. Considering that another being was in charge. Yeah, you could say that"

"Umm sir, if I'm not mistaken. That figure I just saw. He was very much like the one described in the lost religion"

"Really now? What was he then?"

"I can't seem to go into detail. But there is a part saying that he was the son of lord Gwyn. That's all I can refer too since the translations are taking forever"

"Ah, I see. So what else happened?"

"Well, Devil has been successfully sealed to say the least. So that's done. As for Miss Osborn, she stayed by your side for the entire time when you were brought in. She too witnessed the events that happened"

"Well, I have a shit ton of explaining to do when she wakes up"

"You can start now Mister" a familiar voice rang out.

Turning my head, I found Blake wide awake. Smiling at her, she leaped onto the bed and hugged me without question.

"Jesus, you got one helluva grip"

"I thought I lost you. I really did" she said softly.

"Who said I was gonna go? I ain't going no where"

"Who was that Tatsuya? What monster was he?"

"Monster? Well, I don't know much. But he isn't a monster to say the least. He's quite nice really"

"Wait, you know that beast?"

"Umm, not exactly. You know what, I'll explain when I have a better understanding. Right now I don't"

"If you say so"

As she snuggled her head against my chest, I began caressing her which was quite soothing for her to say the least.

"What happened down there? Why did you stop? The amount of pain you received hurt me so much that I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I was crying so hard"

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I sort of lost myself for a bit there. But hey, I'm still alive now aren't I? I ain't gonna leave my girl alone now"

"I knew you would say something like that"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean it you know. I really won't leave you alone"

"Then I'll do the same. You can bet on it"

"Hehe"

As she raised her head up, I placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Separating, I pulled her in again and we kissed multiple times. Stopping myself, I looked at Blake who had a red face. Giggling at her, I lifted her chin and this time she leapt and we kissed again. Not stopping, my hands had a mind of their own and began working their way around her slender body.

"You wanna do this?" I asked.

"Hell yes" she said enthusiastically.

Resuming our passionate kiss, I felt my hands grab her shirt and yanked it up revealing her breast. Groping her tits, I began fondling them and she let out a moan. By now my manhood was bulging I couldn't stop myself. Undoing her bra, I threw it too one side and began sucking on her left boob. As I continued fondling the other, Blake let out another moan and I continued my job.

"Ahhhh~"

Switching to the other side, I gave the same amount of love I did with the other. Moving up, I kissed her neck several times before moving down to her waist. Sliding a hand down her panties, I felt the wet pussy of hers and began rubbing it slowly. As she let out another more pleasures moan, her hand worked away at my pants. Letting Blake do the work, she unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my pants. Pulling them down together with my brief, my dick became free from it's prison and hang freely in front of Blake's face.

"Oh have I been waiting for this moment" she purred.

Wrapping a hand around my penis, she began stroking it slowly. Letting out a pleasured groan, I had to admit, this was something new for me. As she spat on it, her stroking became faster and faster. Opening her mouth, she began giving the best head ever in my first time. As her head bobbed up and down, a wave of pleasure kept rushing through me making me want more. Resuming her strokes, I groped her tits while she continued her head. Stopping, she crawled ontop of me and kissed me several times.

As my hands moved over to her underwear, I slid them off and chucked them too one side. Feeling that ass of hers, I spanked it and she let out a yelp.

"Ahh~ this is great~"

Positioning her over my dick, I raised it and stopped at the entry way. Looking at her, she simply nodded at me to go. Sliding it inside slowly, she let out a prolonged moan as it journeyed inside. Feeling the wet walls of her insides cover my dick, I felt out a another pleasures groan. Penetrating her, she let out a scream and I stopped. Looking at her, she nodded and I continued. Slowly raising up, she stopped before the whole length exited. Going back down, her speed began to gradually pick up and she rode me like a fucking horse.

"Ahh~ ahhh~"

Continuing the rhythmic pattern, I placed my hands on her hips and guided her. Letting out a pleasured groan, I quickened the pace. Switching positions, this time I was on top of her. Sliding my dick back in, I began thrusting back and forth slowly before going faster and faster.

"Ahh~ oh my God! Shit! Faster! Fuck me harder!"

Obeying her, my thrusting became faster and faster. As she let out a loud moan, I continued in the rhythmic pattern of my thrust and they became harder every second.

"Ahh~ ahh~ I'm….about…..to cum…ahh~"

Increasing my speed, I wanted to make her cum badly as possible. Kissing her and groping her tits, I was like a mad pig now. Hearing her moan louder, she was already at her climax and couldn't hold it in any longer. Increasing my thrust, I needed it now. Before long she let out a scream and her body spasmed out and my dick was covered with her juices. Unleashing my first load it was pushed back as her juices came pouring out. The bed sheets were drenched. Panting hard, I kissed her passionately and removed my dick. Moving back down, she began sucking on my dick again and tasted her juice. As her head bobbed up and down, I was ready for another round.

Changing positions, I did her from behind this time. Sliding my dick in slowly, I slowly began my thrust back and forth. As she let out multiple moans, it was music to my ears. Continuing my thrusts, I gradually picked up my pace and became faster and faster. Letting out a pleasured groan, Blake did the same and our moans could be heard down the halls.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ faster Tatsuya. Fuck me harder….."

Heeding her words, I smacked her ass and continued the pace. Before I knew it, I was on the brink of unleashing my load.

"Tatsuya~ I'm about to cum again…Ahhhh! ~" she screamed before her body spassed out again a and her juices drenched my dick and the bed.

As she spassed out, I continued my pace while she ejected all her juices over my dick and the bed.

"Don't come inside~" she pleaded.

On the brink of unleashing my load, I pulled out my dick of her wet vagina and moved it over to her face. Sticking my length in her mouth, she began giving sucking on it like candy. Increasing her strokes, my dick throbbed hard and I was dying to unload it. Before I knew it, my dick pulsed wildly and the gates burst open. Unloading my seed inside her mouth, I heard her gag as my dick spassed out from unloading it's payload. Pulling it out of her mouth, I wasn't done and spewed the final drops on her face. Panting wildly, I collapsed on the bed and my breathing became normal.

Looking at Blake, she licked her first gets erotically. Somehow, she had managed to swallow all of my load with ease and cleaned her face. Giving me an erotic look, she crawled over to me and caressed my dick. Kissing the head, I let out another pleasured groan. Climbing ontop of me, slid my dick in with ease and began riding me. As she let out a pleasured moan, I could only lay and watch as she had the time of her life. As my dick throbbed again, I was itching to unload the last remnants. As she bobbed up and down, I fondled with her breast and let her do the rest. Hearing her breathing quicken, she was about to come again. Increasing the pace now, the rhythmic sound of skin against skin filled the place and she let out a pleasured moan again. Moaning hard, she stopped halfway and removed my dick and let her juices flow out of her pussy and wetting the bed sheets and my dick.

Looking at her, she let panted hard and moved slowly over to my length. Kissing and caressing it, she began to give me another handjob. As her stroking quickened, my dick was reaching the point of unloading again. As she sucked on the head, that was it. I couldn't hold it any longer and I unloaded all of my sperm. As the white liquid shot out from my dick, it drenched Blake's hand and some of her face. Groaning in pleasure, I had enough already. Looking at Blake, she licked the sperm off like it was candy. Iping her face, she cleaned up my dick and crawled on top of me and snuggled up.

"Holy shit….that was something"

"Hi hi. I was waiting for this moment for quite some time really. You're quite good"

"Me? Where the hell did you learn to fuck like that?"

"Secret" she giggled.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm fine. It made us closer don't you think?"

"It obviously did"

"Let's do this sometime again. What do you say darling?"

"Yeah, sure. Just say when"

"I will hi hi hi"

Lifting her head up, I kissed her on the lips quickly since I did not want to dwell too much on my own sperm. Stroking her head, we both gradually fell asleep.

* * *

 **Huzzah, another chapter. Finally. School has been a hindrance for me lately and so is Dark Souls. I'm currently on my second playthrough doing questlines and stuff. Anyway, do gratulations Tatsuya and Blake. Ya finally did it. Hope you lot can bond stronger in the future. Now then, how he the Nameless King's forth coming suit you? Now this guy is OP. Who else should I bring in? Maybe Artorias? HeheheHehehe.**


	41. Chapter 41

"Get down on the ground!"

"Farron! Pass the sword!"

"On it!"

"Goddammit! Where is our evac?!"

"The hollows are coming!"

* * *

"So exactly what do you do in this realm of yours?"

"Well, I just watch events unfold before me. Really, that's all I've ever done for the past few centuries. The evolution of man, the evolution of your language. The birth of new cultures and such. I have to say your English language is something. Quite the improvement"

"So you just sat here for nearly the whole time and watched as the earth and humanity evolve into today's generation?"

"Pretty much, yes. But I have also kept an eye on the graves of the past lords of cinders. So far they're inactive. But growing stronger everyday. Although the Abyss watchers have shown activity of awakening"

"Abyss Watchers? Who are they?"

"Oh right, you don't know much. Where do I begin? Ah yes, let me start with Artorias. Bless him, he was the most courageous Knight's I have ever seen. The best with a great sword coupled with an unbreakable will, he was set as an example of a true Knight. Sadly, his passing will be remembered. Of the warriors who planted their swords into the ground as a sign of respect, the Abyss Walker will never be forgotten. You see, Artorias was sent to Oolacile to fend off the Abyss. But when he arrived, much of it's power had grown and it was too strong for only one Knight. Him, together with Sif, fought off the Abyss valiantly. Really it was a lost cause. In the end, Artorias fell to the Abyss. His unbreakable will was his downfall and the Abyss consumed his body and corrupted his soul. In a final act to save his best companion, he sacrificed his great shield and formed a barrier around Sif that prevented the Abyss from consuming Sif too. By then, Artorias was dragged down into the deepest depths of the darkness and was consumed. He then became the first Abyss Walker. Now then, the Abyss Watchers were based off Artorias. It is said they were born from his legacy and bravery for warding off the Abyss. They were an unread legion made from the wolf of the blood soul. Their goal was to simply destroy the Abyss and it's creation. Fighting an endless war really. These warriors would bury a kingdom on the first sign of exposure. No mercy will be shown really. Their swords were based on the design of Artorias's greatsword and would wield a dagger in the other hand. Shields were not allowed, for their fighting style is with a sword and dagger. They were also heavily influenced with the use of pyromancy. Imbuing their sword with flames. Unfortunately, they were chosen to become a lord of cinders. As a group, they were powered by only one soul. This affected all of them and the fire spread to all their bodies consuming them. By then, their reign had come to an end and they were locked away in Farron's keep. When the bell tolled, the unread legion rose up again in response to the fading flame. But upon their discovery of the world, their goal of stopping the Abyss was their downfall. The Abyss has already reached the top and had even affected their ranks. This drove them to lock their doors and prevent the majority of the Abyss from escaping that keep. The Abyss Watchers built their homes over the Catacombs of Carthus. In there sat High lord Wolnir who was consumed by the Abyss. Wolnir couldn't be consumed fully as his holy sword and bracelets kept the Abyss for doing so. Majority of his kingdom had been consumed. This lead the Abyss watchers to build their home above the catacombs to prevent the Abyss from coming through. Turns out it was a lost cause really. And so, to sum it up, the Abyss watchers fought the Abyss until the very end when the Unkindled one absorbed their soul. I have high respects for these warriors. I really do, they were the first to respond to any sign of the Abyss. Be it a false alarm, they would still go and check the kingdoms. I hope these warriors do not stir up again. Their souls have been returned after the fire had gone out. If they were to awaken in this world, pray they do not think that the spirits are of the Abyss's creation. For they cannot be killed and will never stop until each and everyone of these spirits are dead. And so is this city"

"Dude… That was a neat summary. I was really immersed in it. It seems I have a newfound respect for these Abyss Watchers. But did these watchers take the throne?"

"No, I have no idea why. The reason for them to not take the throne is beyond me really. Maybe they still stuck with their goal of keeping the Abyss at bay. Perhaps they went mad. I have no clue. By the time I visited Farron Keep, it was no longer the lush beautiful forest it was. Mutated beings everywhere, all affected by the Abyss and it's horrors. I felt pity for them. As for the watchers. Their doors were firmly shut from the outside world"

"Well, that must've been a horrifying experience for the inhabitants of that forest"

"Twas indeed"

"So exactly, why the hell are you in my body or mind or whatever. How the hell am I able to communicate with you?"

"Well, let's just say we're related. I am maybe your great ancestral grandfather. Probably early times. I have been in your family for quite some time. Watching over you all"

"...so let me get this straight. You have been in my mind for how long exactly?"

"Since you were born. I transfer to every firstborn. So naturally, I transferred to you. And I have been watching you over since. You know Kokabiel right? Yeah, he sort of went off on a trip. He hasn't returned yet which is quite worrisome. Totenkopf is my other servant. Loyal as always. Although the feud between Totenkopf and Kokabiel is quite troublesome. Fighting like children those two. Jeez, I never should've placed them in charge of looking after you"

"Uh…..okay. That was quite informative"

"Ah yes, you finally did it haven't you? You and your lover"

"Do you really have to remind me about that?"

"What? Just congratulating you that's all"

"Really?"

"Hehehe, so how was it? Did you release inside?"

"Dude!"

"I'll stop. The look on your face though. Tis quite amusing to me"

"Piss off"

"Hahahaha"

"Alright, I have to go and resume my life if you don't mind. I need to live you know"

"Ah yes, but I have job for you"

"Job?"

"Yes, if it isn't any trouble. I want you to revive two souls"

"Revive?"

"More or less give them a wake up call"

"Who exactly do you want me to wake up?"

"Let's see, I need you to wake up Gundyr"

"Gundyr?!"

"Yes, I see that you have made him before yes? But how about meeting the real one?"

"Umm….why do I have a bad feeling about this? And why would I revive him? Isn't he sleeping?"

"Eh, not really. He is sort of, how do you say….stirring. The amount of human activity near his tomb is quite alarming. Even though he's in a mountain, the amount of human presence near him is high. If he were to wake up, he might slaughter a couple thousand of people before running off"

"And what am I going to do exactly? I'm a human in his eyes for crying out loud"

"Present him this scroll. Don't bother reading it, it's in our language. Just show it too him and he shall agree to it"

"And what if he won't agree to read this scrawny ass paper?"

"Then the next option is to beat him in a match. He will then pledge loyalty to the victor as is the customary rules"

"Uhuh, seems fair enough. So how is a magical scroll gonna appear in real life?"

"It's magical right? The rest should be self explanatory"

"Uhuh…..so how about the second soul?"

"Well, I am wary of reviving them. But nonetheless, it's better with them being our allies and us keeping an eye on them"

"Who are they exactly?"

"The Abyss watchers"

Choking on my spit, I couldn't believe my ears. The words that he just said was like a forbidden chant. Who on earth would revive the undead legion exactly?

"You're not serious are you? Do you want me to fucking revive the unread legion?"

"Well, legion not so sure. There are only two bodies left. One is currently hosted. The other well, it is well, basically dead. The legion is all but deteriorated. But should the time come, the legion shall band together and rise again in full force"

"So you're telling me to revive a legion, that would bury a kingdom and a country even at the first sign of exposure to the deadly Abyss. And not only that, you want me to bring it back here?"

"More or less, since these beings have shown sign of activity. It would be wise to act now before chaos ensues. Remember that the Abyss Watchers are quite hostile to humans since they might mistaken them for unkindled or undead"

"And how about Gundyr?"

"Gundyr more or less attacks when he is provoked. The sight of many humans won't trouble him, but if they attack him, well. It won't end well"

"So where are their graves located?"

"Well, fortunate enough. The two are located near each other. Gundyr is in the mountain while the Abyss Watchers are at the base. Farron's keep is now a lush forest. Shouldn't be too hard to spot. The only problem is finding the door. Find a stone tower and head inside. The flag can tell you which way to head since it only blows in one direction"

"Well that's just helpful"

"Don't expect me to hold your hand through this. Time to use that brain of yours. Besides, a stone door shouldn't be too hard to spot"

"Great, guess I'll be on my way then?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Fine fine, guess I'll leave a note for my girl. At least she won't be worried"

"Do go. As for the location. You'll find them in the mountains of Germany. Watzmann to be exact"

Transferring back into my body, it was the third time I've done this sort of thing and I still get sick of the effects. Sitting up from my bed, I rolled off and staggered around like a drunk person. Opening the door, I tripped now and then on my way to the bridge.

"Evie, prepare a Quinjet. Head for these coordinates" I said while typing in the numbers.

"Sir? Is this a planned trip or something?"

"No, I have an errand to do. I'll leave a note for Blake so she won't get worried. Do take care of her while I'm gone. Maybe a few days. The flight is what's the longest"

"I see sir, your ride is ready sir. Please proceed on deck"

"Aight"

Writing the last words on the note. I stuck it on the console for Blake to read later. It shouldn't be too hard to spot considering it's the first thing you'll notice when you enter the bridge. Putting on a jacket, I exited the bridge and down towards the deck. Opening the door, the howling wind greeted me first and the screeching sound of jet engines filled my ears. Closing the door, I marched forward towards the Quinjet. Entering through the ramp, the ramp closed while I settled into the co-pilot's seat. As the engines hummed to life, the aircraft slowly took off and made haste towards it's destination.

Reclining in my seat, I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap. With the current speed, I would reach Germany in about 5 hours or so. Closing my eyes, I decided to not sleep for the whole trip.

*5 hours later

Opening my eyes, I sat up groggily and peered out the window. Rubbing my eyes, I gave myself a stretch and let out a yawn. Noticing that the sun was setting, I had to make the errand quick since I didn't want to spend too much time here. Or else trouble would spell other wise.

"Evie, how long was I out for?"

"4 hours and 49 minutes and 57 seconds"

"Shit…I overslept. Oh well, can't admire the scenery anymore"

"Indeed. Approaching the landing zone now sir"

"*cough* Already?!"

"Yes sir"

Seeing that she was right, the quinjet slowly made it's descent towards the mountain. Hovering near the ledge, I removed the seat belts and exited through the rear. As the engine stirred up dust around the area, I raised a hand to shield my eyes. Looking straight, the black cave entrance greeted me coldly. Deciding to check it out, there were many entry ways into the mountain, who knows, this might lead me straight to Gundyr. As the sound of the jet engines faded, I pressed on through the darkness. Generating a torch in my left hand, I proceeded more slowly as rocks hanged from the ceiling ready to pierce me. As the passage widened and narrowed, I was beginning to wonder if I was just wandering aimlessly around this place.

Stopping for a rest, I heard the wind flowing through the place. Raising my torch, I pressed on. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I eventually arrived in an open enclosure. The place was solid black and there were no signs of life inside. Dropping the torch, it fell for about 5 seconds until it touched solid ground. Jumping off my ledge, I landed in the same spot and picked up my torch. Waving it around the darkness, I hugged the wall as I continued exploring the place. Stopping at what seemed to be another torch, I lit it and it caused a chain reaction. It seems that the other torches present in the room also lit up bringing light to the dark enclosure. Seeing this sort of place as some arena, I noticed a pile of bones in one corner and weapons buried in the ground on one side.

My eyes fell upon the large figure in the center of the room, he wore a steel cast like armour and a halberd was buried into the ground next to him. His position was that of kneeling before a king. Instantly recognizing the large figure, it was none other than Gundyr. Burying my torch in the wall, I slowly walked over to Gundyr and pulled out the scroll the Nameless King gave me earlier on. Stopping in front of his head, I had no clue on how to awaken him. Bending down, I placed my ear near his helm and headed breathing. Almost like a lion.

Sending something else however, I decided to roll to one side but was too late. A large fist connected with my stomach and I was sent flying into the wall. Recovering from the devastating blow, that hit alone was rivaling that of a spirit. Just what sort of warriors did they have back then? Looking at Gundyr, his body started up like a broken robot. Removing his halberd from the ground with one swift motion, he formed an aggressive stance and looked at me. Shuddering in fear, his eye holes gave off a very menacing chill.

"Have you come to challenge me human?" he asked raising a finger towards me.

"Umm….no, I have something to say though"

"I will give you the chance to run. Those that enter my domain must face me, or die. You must beat me in order to access the flame Unkindled one"

"Wait! I am not and Unkindled or whatever. I just bring a note from a lord"

Seeing the words take effect, he lowered his stance a bit and pointed his halberd down. As silence fell between us, we both stared at each other until finally, he spoke up again.

"What is it that your lord desires? If he wishes to recruit me then he may ask someone else. For I already have a duty to fulfill"

"No, nothing like that. He wishes for you to read this note he gave me" holding the parchment in my hand.

"Very well, I shall see this note. But if it is unpleasant to my eyes, I shall send you back to your lord in pieces"

Slowly approaching him, I held my hand out and he snatched the paper from my grasp. Stepping back, I waited anxiously for his response. Not that I was scared, I could simply kill him. But this was someone from a past that was buried so deep man wouldn't even know it even existed at all. Getting on his bad side would be a major loss, I just hope the Nameless King wrote something pleasant. Hearing a low gasp come from Gundyr, I looked up at him. And once again, his helm showed no sign of feelings since his face was behind a steel mask. Possible enchanted at that.

"It can't be…...a world where Lord Gwyn didn't link the flame? Then who did? Does that mean our reign is over? Are humans running the land now?" he asked out loud before turning to me. "You, human. Are there dragons outside?"

"Dragons? Since when?"

"Then that means we must've faded into the past. Like ashes gone into wind. Never to return again…..I have failed my duty then. Protecting this ruined shrine when the world was already prospering. All this time….. I have waited for the flame to be relinked once again. Only for some other God to do it"

"Umm, Sir? If you don't mind. Umm, what did that note say exactly? I don't understand it"

"Human, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gundyr. A mighty warrior chosen to relink the flame. Alas I was late in doing so. The world then fell into darkness. It was my fault really. And so I prayed for a miracle to happen. The lords wouldn't be coming anytime soon so I waited…and waited. Until time passed and I was long forgotten. I see that you are a descendant of the first born of Gwyn? Alas, even though he has no title in our history. He is still a God. And one alive much at that"

"Umm, okay….."

"Tell me human. Since I am free from my chains. Are you willing to accept me as your personal Knight and Bodyguard? You see, I have no purpose left. It would be nice to be given a second chance. If you decline, then I understand. I am not worthy anyway"

Taken aback by his sudden change in attitude, I never knew such a hulking beast would have the nobility of a Knight and a kind heart. Gladly taking this opportunity, I accepted his offer straight away.

"Are you kidding? Sure! You can be my personal Knight. Hell, even my best compatriot as that. You wanted purpose, well, come and follow me then"

"I understood some of those words. But if you say so my lord. I am at your command"

"Okay, first of all. Cut the royalty stuff. I'm not comfortable with it. Just call me Tatsuya or Mr. Kurtz and I'll call you Gundyr. Deal?"

"If you say so Mr. Kurtz"

"Good, now then. Do you know a way out of this place?"

"Up. There is a ladder there to the left" he pointed.

"Ok. Guess that will work then"

Jogging over to the ladder. I stopped at the base and put my feet on the first step. Seeing it was rotten from age and unstable as fuck. It could break any moment if it wanted too. Pushing that aside, I continued my climb slowly, but surely. Stopping halfway, I looked down to see Gundyr at the base of the wall.

"You coming Gundyr?" I yelled down.

Getting no response, I wondered if he was waiting for me to finish climbing this shitty ladder. Hearing something bury itself into the rocks, I looked down and watched as Gundyr leaped into the air and did a summersault. He gracefully pulled out his halberd from the rocks and buried it again only this time much higher. Every flip he dies would take him higher and higher. Seeing him catch up to me, I climbed quickly and completely ignored the fact that this ladder could break anytime. Arriving at the top, Gundyr appeared over the age in a one swift flip and landed behind me with his halberd. Spinning around, it looked like the task was a breeze for this dude.

"Whoa….that was insane!" I remarked.

"Whoa? Insane? That was not come insane, it was the perfect thing to do" he replied.

"Umm, never mind. The language has changed so I think it's better if you learn it sometime else"

"I see. Very well, where shall we go now?"

"First, we shall exit this cave. Next, we find an old ruined tower and head in the direction the flag blows in. Then we shall meet the Abyss Watchers"

Looking at Gundyr, I could somehow tell he was looking at me with a confused look.

"Abyss Watchers? Farron's undead legion? Now? You plan to visit them now?"

"Yes, you'll help me right? After all I'm now leaving without the Abyss Watchers. They are far too dangerous to be kept here"

"But Mr. Kurtz. This is the undead legion you're talking about. And for a fact, they are the most feared groups amongst us. Why would they leave their keep when it is directly over an Abyss affected kingdom? And besides, this legion is also a lord of cinder. They are like God's now"

"I do know that they are a lord of cinders. But we must bring them back to my land so that they can have new purpose. What purpose do they have when the Abyss is gone in this world? They must take up arms against a new threat"

"But still, is this wise?"

"More like the only choice I have"

"I see, then as your fellow Guardian I shall follow you to the ends of the earth"

"Oh well, and one thing. Once we exit the cave, try not to be too surprised about my transport"

"I have a feeling the technological advancements is something humans are good at?"

"Pretty much"

"No surprises then"

"Now, onwards to the light"

"Praise the sun"

"...Praise the sun indeed…"

Making our way through the narrow tunnels, we spent a good long 15 minutes just trying to find our way out of a loop and back onto the same path. By the time we exited the cave, it was already night and the moon was high in the sky. Hearing a wolf howl in the distance, I wonder if it had anything to do with my next task. Looking at Gundyr, I watched him as he looked around at his scenery.

"It is truly marvelous. I haven't been out this long. The last time I was awake, forest weren't this green. Just who brought light to this land?"

"About more than 2000 gods. Or some say at least"

"Can I meet them?"

"Ermm….no. They don't exist. Not in my case at least"

"I see then, false gods"

"Probably"

"So where is this ride of yours?"

"Ah yes"

Raising a hand in the sky, I waved in the distance to signal the quinjet. Within minutes, a low like screeching sound could be heard and the jet came around the corner with it's bright headlights and illuminated the place. Hovering in front of us, the ramp dropped open motioning for us to step inside. Looking at Gundyr again, I somehow had a feeling he had a stunned look on his face.

"What is this metal beast? Is it some sort of mechanical dragon?" he asked in a shocked state.

"No, it's a quinjet. Now come on in. We have to meet the Abyss Watchers" I motioned to him.

Stepping inside the aircraft, I watched as Gundyr slowly placed his foot on the edge of the ramp before taking a full step inside. As he slowly entered, the ramp came up and closed the rear of the aircraft. Since the interior of this plane is quite small for giant humanoids, Gundyr had to bend down in order to not hit the ceiling. Strapping myself into the co-pilots seat, Gundyr sat down on one of the passenger seats and the jet slowly hovered away from the ledge and towards our next destination.

"Evie, next stop. An old tower in the forest below. You find it?"

"Roger, confirming destination. ETA 5 minutes"

"Copy"

Turning the chair around, Gundyr was sitting silently and looking around the inside. Even sitting down, he had to slightly bend his back since his head was already touching the ceiling of the plane.

"This metal beast is quite poorly armoured. It won't even stand a dragon slayer great arrow"

"I know that. To be honest, if dragons were still around our race would be wiped out since only godlike weapons can pierce dragon scales right and let alone their flesh. Such as the dragon slayer swordspear and such"

"Yes, very few godlike weapons existed in our time. Gwyn's four Knights had powerful weaponry yet it took them awhile to take down a dragon. Unlike lord Gwyn and his first born and the many others that participated in the war against dragons, the weapons we possess were only good for annoying them. The age of gods was a feared time really. The silver Knights too would have a hard time fending off Dragons. Let alone a wyvern, how about ancient wyverns and ancient Dragons"

"What's the difference between wyverns and dragons?"

"They are the same, but Wyverns are fake dragons. Failed attempts to fully create a dragon. Pure born dragons are those that have a distinct colour and breath a special kind of flame that are hotter than lava and even the sun. Their scales were as hard as worlds and many had a hard time killing them. Fortunately, with the arrival of the gods, they soon fell"

"I see. Quite fascinating to say the least. Your race intrigues me a lot"

"Ah yes, but our time is over you see. We have done our part now. Time for you to do yours"

"Well, if only the world knew you we're still alive"

As the aircraft came to a sudden halt, I spun around and found that we have landed in a small clearing. Loosening the seat belts, I headed for the read of the aircraft and the ramp was already open. Stepping out onto solid land, my feet crunched against the falls leaves. Looking around the place, it was just trees and trees as far as the eye could see. Looking around for an old tower, I spotted a tall shadowy like structure beyond the trees to the north. Looking back, Gundyr was already waiting for my next orders.

"Alright, the tower is in that direction" I pointed. "Let's find our Abyss Watchers"

"Yes sir"

Starting off towards the tower, it was a short walk from here to there. Arriving at the base, I gazed up at the very top and found the flag. Strangely enough, there was no wind blowing but the flag was blowing strongly. Seeing it blow in the direction of west, that's where we needed to go next. Breaking into a small jog, I leaped off the ground and used the trees as spring boards to boost my speed towards my destination. Hearing the sound of branches breaking behind me, I looked back to find Gundyr blazing through the course at frightening speeds. Picking up the pace, I went over the treetops and ran along the higher branches. Descending slowly towards the ground, I eventually stopped in my spot.

I didn't stop because of tiredness, it was because I had already arrived at my destination. Here I was standing outside the doors leading to the Abyss Watchers home. Seeing vines creep down the door and over some of the ruined architecture, I could tell that Farrons keep was once a really nice place. Seeing darkness beyond the door, I heard the sound of armour hitting each other behind me. As Gundyr stopped next to me, I slowly walked forward. Squeezing through the entryway, the other side of the door was dimly lit by the moonlight.

Pressing forward, I made my down the path. For some odd reasons, there were these straight like sticks poking out of the ground as I continued further into the place. Stepping onto solid stone, the path lead to an abandoned doorway covered with vines. Realizing what those twigs really were, I was quite astonished. All around me, there were at least more than a hundred to two hundred swords trusted into the ground. All of them consumed by the earth, but they still remained in their spots.

"Ahh, this is probably natural. The Abyss Watchers and many other swordsman thrust their swords into the ground as a sign of respect for Artorias and to tell him that he is not alone. For they too shall follow him towards the light and fight the Abyss gloriously"

"Well, respect then. Too bad I don't have a sword"

"Come now, let us see what lies beyond those old doors"

Walking through the old and withered path, we arrived at the old wooden and steel casted door. Placing my hands on them, I poured strength into my arms and slowly pushed the heavy things open. As the doors screamed in response, the hinges of the things must've been a really worn out. Pushing them just enough for me and Gundyr to squeeze through, I stepped back and dusted my hands. Letting the moonlight pour into the darkened room, I waited for a bit.

"I am surprised that a human like you could push open such doors from a time long forgotten. Surely it would've taken at least a dozen men or so with some proper equipment to push this door open. You're not human are you?"

"Well, that's something. How'd you know?"

"Just a fair guess. Although that aura you are giving off is quite noticeable"

"Well if you put it that way, sure. Let's go?"

Not waiting for a response, I stepped inside the dark room only for my feet to hit something light. Looking at my feet, I found what seemed to be a steel pointed helm. Bending down, I picked up the armour piece, I carefully examined it. It was really old from the time shown. Yet it still looked like it was just recently furnished too. Dropping the helm, it clamoured noisily onto the ground giving off a loud echo throughout the dark room.

"Christ Almighty it's dark"

As if my words had been heeded, the room suddenly began lighting up as bowls of flames on the pillars lit up with fire. As the light revealed the true nature of the room, I let out a gasp at the sight. All around the room there were bodies identical to each other. Each of them had the same steel pointed helm and red drapes. The swords lying around the place looked as if these guys had been murdered by something. Going over to a nearby body, I turned it over and removed the helm. Revealing a skeleton, O touched it only for it to turn to dust. Dropping the steel pointed helm, a certain sparkly caught my eye in the middle of the room. Walking over to it, something told me to not touch it. Despite the warnings, I chose to ignore them.

"Mr. Kurtz look out!" Gundyr yelled.

Realizing that something was above me, I rolled to one side just in the nick of time as something smashed down on the spot where I last was. Recovering from the roll, I stood up and sprang into a defensive manner. Looking at my opponent, he wore the same armour as those fallen warriors around him. He wielded some sort of great sword in his right hand which was bigger than me and a parrying dagger in his left. The opponent standing in front of me was none other than a walking Abyss Watcher.

"I'm surprised you managed to Dodge such a roll. You're no ordinary human. And what a surprise. I didn't expect to find Gundyr along with you. To think the mighty warrior once chosen to relink the flame is now allied with a human. What is this?" the Abyss Watcher said in a cocky tone.

"Ummm…..do you have a name sir? We have come to talk" I said.

"Name? It's been awhile since I last had a name. Oh well, you may call me Farron. Don't worry it's just a mockup name. But then again that's the last thing you'll know since you won't be leaving this place alive" the watcher said before raising his great sword towards me and and crossing his dagger over his right arm.

"Mr Farron, we have come to talk. We have a scroll from the lords" Gundyr said.

"Oh yeah, where did I put it?" I mumbled to myself.

"If you truly have come here to talk and have come by your lords request. Then I hope it is a message by a God. For we lords of cinder have a title you know" he said with a cocky laugh. "Fair enough, is you can defeat me in this match, I shall read thou message"

"Fair enough" I said with a smirk.

"Gundyr can join if he wants too"

Without delay, the watcher lunged forward with great speeds almost rivalling a bullet. Jumping to one side, I was taken aback by such speeds. Surely something like that would've put strain on the body and possible ly cracked the bones. But this isn't a human, it is also a lord of cinder and an undead. As the watcher recovered from its failed attack. It leaped into the air and did a twirl before bringing the mighty sword down onto me. Sidestepping, the sword barely missed me and smashed the ground. Charging my fists up, I sent it flying toward the watcher and watched as my fist did the rest.

As the punch connected, the watchers body was sent flying towards the wall. Expecting a victory out of this, I was proven wrong as another watcher rose from behind and sent me flying towards the wall.

"Returning the favour boy" he laughed.

Standing up, I recovered from the blow. Running towards him, I reached out hand in an attempt to catch his great sword and disable him. Reinforcing my left hand with gravity aura, I readied myself as the watched swung his sword towards me. Catching it, I successfully blocked it. However, I felt pain in my left hand, almost as if a nail went through it. Looking at my left hand, blood oozed down the blade. Jumping back, I analysed my palms.

"How? The fuck is happening?"

"Fear the flame boy"

Looking back at him, I dodged another blow from him and landed on the other side. As Gu dyr joined the fray, he and the Abyss Watcher engaged in a God style sword fight as their powerful weapons clashed against each other. As Gundyr tried to land a blow on the watcher, he skillfully parried the mighty halberd and left Gundyr open. Bringing his great sword up, he swung with all his might and sent Gundyr flying into the ground a few feet away.

As he turned his sights towards me, I froze in fear. I had no clue on why his sword would effect me since I was literally a walking tank. Did something happen to my powers or was it just his weapon?

Using whatever training Kokabiel taught me, I studied my opponent very carefully and decided to go on both offense and defense. I had to disarm the guy or else it would be too dangerous. Walking up to the watcher slowly, he charged at me and I did a summersault in the air above him. Landing behind him, he was quick in reacting to the ever changing situation. Ducking from another deadly blow from the sword, I narrowly avoided the dagger by pushing the hand aside. Staying up close, I dodged frequently from his attacks. Rolling through his legs, I grabbed his drapes and yanked as hard as I could to pull him to the ground. Seeing it had no effect, the watcher spun around while dragging his sword on the ground in an attempt to finish me off with a spin attack. Jumping back, I lunged forward again and avoided the dagger. Doing a sweep quick, I was successful in knocking him to the ground. Summoning Kokabiel in my right hand, I used one hand and smashed the hammer down onto my opponent.

Seeing the body go limp, I let out a sigh of relief. However I was proven wrong as the body began moving again and it's sword swept through my feet knocking me to the ground. As the sword pointed at my face and me laying on the ground like a humiliated opponent, it want thanks to Gundyr as he charged in and sent the body flying into the wall. Standing up, I focused all my stamina on mobility and went around the watcher. Getting a clean hit, I smashed my hammer into the back of my opponent and sent him to the ground.

Rolling the body over, I placed one foot on his chest and another on his right arm while Gundyr restrained the other. Pointing the hammer at the masked watcher, I could tell the look of content in his eyes.

"We have completed your terms. Now you must do your part" I said while panting heavily.

"Hahahahaha! Boy have I something to say! That was some fine fighting skills. One of the best I have witnessed in like what? A few centuries or a few millennia?"

"Wait what, you knew?"

"Boy, just because I am soul doesn't mean I am restricted to staying a darn coffin. I have gone out and explored a bit of this new world. Fascinating to say that the human race has advanced quite a bit. And I know why you have come to me. To take me back and hopefully gain me as an ally? Well, that's something the first born of Gwyn would say. Can't believe the bastard is still kicking. And the fact that he made an appearance"

Looking at the watcher, I was taken aback by how much he knew. The fact that he knew this much was scarier.

"Haha, the look on your face boy. It shows curiosity and fear. How do I know such things? Well, boredom opens many paths to fun. Now then, would you kindly get off me so we can all go back to this Japan land of yours? Yes I am rather impatient really. You put up a good fight, I applaud you"

Removing my feet, Gundyr did the same and the Abyss Watcher rose to his full height. Having to gaze up at the two of them, I felt really small now.

"So what can I call you Mister Abyss Watcher?"

"I said you can call me Farron. Did you not hear me? Anyway, my terms are simple. If I were to join you in this new life, I will simply ally myself as a friend only. When you die I shall go back to guarding my old tomb. And for that long only. So when you die, I shall return to my original duty. But should there be the threat of an Abyss. I shall attend to that matter personally. You may join or not. But mark my words, I will bury a city if the Abyss shall show it's interest. There will be blood" he snickered at the last part.

"You sir are very hard to read. I don't know if you're friendly or not" I said with a skeptical look.

"Call me whatever. Hate me if you do so. But that is what I do. Remember, I am only allied to you as long as you're alive. So try not to die" he giggled.

"Either you're mad or what, I do not know" I said in confusion.

"Quite the joyous bunch we are aren't we? Here I am having an alliance with a human and a championized warrior. Well, this is something new. Never have I thought I would be working with humans"

"You sure you're not mad or something?" I asked.

"No, although I would like to slaughter some Dark Wraiths or some hollows. Tell me do you have any hollows in this land?"

"I am not familiar with hollows…"

"Oh, a pity then"

"Can we go now? This place is unsettling for me" Gundyr chipped in.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't have the time to clean this room full of dead withering bodies with century old armour. You think I had the pleasantries?" Farron asked in an annoyed tone.

Getting no response from Gundyr, Farron simply snorted to himself.

"Alright kid, let's go. Unless you want to stay here"

"No, I'm fine let's go"

Walking towards the door, the clattering sound of armour could be heard behind me as my two new companions followed suite. Exiting the home of the Abyss Watchers, we waited at the foot of the first steps as Farron closed the doors to his home. Continuing down the old abandoned path, we exited the doorway to the Abyss Watchers and made our way through the keep. The trip back was fairly quick as the quinjet could be seen like a mile away between the trees.

Expecting that Farron would know of such a thing, I stand corrected when he simply gave a somewhat impressed look at the aircraft. Climbing aboard and strapping ourselves in, I was impressed by the fact that these guys weren't freaking out or anything and that they were completely adjusting to the new world like it was their own.

"Alright Evie, take us home"

"Will do sir"

"Alright kid, let's see what's in store for this Abyss killer" Farron said.

"Yeah, we'll see"

As the quinjet hovered above the treetops, the engines kicked in and the aircraft lurched forward and up into the sky.

*2km out of Tenguu city

"Alright, welcome to Tenguu city guys. This is what modern architecture looks like" I pointed out the window.

As Farron and Gundyr leaned forward to take a glance at the scenery, I take it that the view was quite a thing for them.

"Marvelous, humans are able to build buildings that touch the sky. Impressive" Gundyr remarked.

"Eh, not as high as the high wall of Lothric. If I remember correctly, prince Lothric and Lorian resided in their chambers at the very top of the castle. That castle alone rivaled Anor Londo"

"I do not get what you lot are talking about" I said.

"Well sorry, if you were alive in our time the lord's castles would extend high into the sky. Where the deformed butterflies would reside"

"I won't ask any further since this is quite ridiculous already"

As the two returned to their seats, I paid attention to the readings on the control panel. Thinking everything else was going smoothly, I decided to sit back and relax. As if tempting fate was a good idea, the alarms in the aircraft began blaring loudly and the lights switched to red. It meant combat was expected. Sitting upright, I assessed the situation at hand.

"Evie what's wrong?!" I demanded.

"Sir, attempting to change plotting course. Something is happening….some…th….something is…..dammit! Something is happening in Tenguu city. I don't know what but it's a threat scale large sir. The whole city is effected and parts of the outside too. I'm losing connection with my drones and I'm currently engaging multiple targets"

"Shit! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know sir. All of a sudden a green barrier engulfed the whole city and is causing havoc to my systems. To make matters worse, I'm currently being engaged by the defence force and the AST. My jets are taking a pounding. I'm trying to change the course of the quinjet and pulling the carrier back to an even safer zone of deployment. So far changing course for the quinjet is futile since you're already above to the barrier"

"Wait what?!"

Standing up, I peeked through the windows and my eyes widened in surprise. The quinjet was currently flying over what seemed to be a city scaled barrier. It was colored green with a shade of transparency allowing people to see through it. Hearing an explosion from above, an F/A-18 hornet zoomed past the quinjet in a burning state and entered the barrier before exploding on a nearby building.

"Shit! What about the civilians down there?!" I yelled.

"I take it things didn't go as planned hmm?" Farron said.

"Indeed, what is going on Mr. Kurtz?" Gundyr asked.

Turning to face them, I had no idea how to explain the situation to them.

"I don't know the details, but right now, Tenguu city is under attack from some sort of green barrier. I don't know if it is the military or some sort of experiment. But the fact that there are jets falling out of the sky and crashing into buildings means that this is some failed experiment by the military"

"Well, seems humans tend to screw up now don't they?" Farron remarked.

"Usually the giants don't screw anything up. They are very serious about their work" Gundyr said.

"I hope this shit can be resolved" I groaned.

To make things worse now, the quinjet systems started faltering and soon the engines failed and we were falling. Going into a glide, I pulled on the joystick to point the nose of the aircraft up. Hearing a bullet whizz head towards the aircraft, it grazed the rooftop and left a long gnash. As the aircraft headed straight for the ground, I jumped out of the co-pilots seat while yelling "Hit the Deck!" before the aircraft crashlanded and everything became a dark blur.

Opening my eyes, I felt all sorts of soreness around my body. Tasting blood in my mouth, it was obvious I was hurt. Standing up, I felt like my body would collapse any minute if I moved anymore. Falling back down again, I was helped up by a large figure. Getting dragged out of the aircraft, I was placed on the ground to recover. Coughing up, I looked around the place. It was like hell on earth really. Fires burned everywhere and buildings stood with parts destroyed. Remains of aircraft stood out from the ground and buildings. It was just pure utter chaos.

"You alright Mr. Kurtz?" Gundyr asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I groaned heavily.

"Are you sure? You are bleeding severely"

"It's fine" I said.

Standing up, I looked at my arms. Blood dripped down from my shoulder to my hands, several cuts could be witnessed around my arms. Looking in a nearby mirror, I was completely bloodied up from the head down. My face had blood almost everywhere and my clothes were stained.

"Shit! What the hell happened to me?"

"I do not know sir. But Farron can't keep them at bay for long. If you may I shall carry you to our next recovery zone"

"What? Hold off what?"

Hearing a high pitched scream, a deformed human came around the corner with tattered clothes holding a sword. As the thing staggered towards me with it's sword. Gundyr smashed his halberd into it's waistline and chopped it clean I'm half sending the top flying.

"That" Gundyr remarked.

"What the hell are those things?"

"Hollow undead. It seems that this land is filled with them. I do not know how they got here. But we need to move. If they swarm us it's over"

Hearing running footsteps from behind, I spun around and saw Farron running towards us at blazing speeds.

"Alright enough talking, we need to move. I massacred a whole horde of these undead. But somehow I ran into this girl with a giant axe. Naturally we fought, but somehow she can heal herself. Just what magic do you humans posses?"

"I don't know. The hell did you run into?"

"Hollow undead. But that's not all. This feeling, I have felt it before. It is much weaker but it is definitely the same"

"What?"

"The Abyss….." Farron said in a grim tone.

"Wait what? The Abyss is here? How? I thought it was dead?"

"Not the Abyss, but still the Abyss. I can't go into full detail just yet. But right now we need to move. That healing girl is really angry at me. Now then, Gundyr pick our friend up and let's go"

"Wait-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Gundyr scooped me up and began running with Farron. The distance these two covered was quite great as they ran down multiple blocks while making multiple turns. Passing more of these hollow undead, I wondered if they were even humans. Running into a group of humans however, they looked human since they had normal modern day clothes on. Looking at them however, their eyes had a green like glow to them and a small shroud of darkness enveloped them.

"Don't bother dealing with the humans, their easy but they are a waste of time. Just run!" Farron ordered.

Jumping over the group, I couldn't believe what I just saw. First Tenguu city gets engulfed by a green barrier and now zombies and shit like this happens. What the actual fuck is going on here?

"What were those people?" I yelled.

"Abyss, tainted humans. This just adds more to my theory. I shall explain later. Right now we need to move"

Making a left, we went back onto the main road and were heading straight for the middle city park. It had a statue in the middle, or had since the park was now a desolate place with a crashed bird in one building leaving a trail behind. Stopping at the park, we settled down near the statue and behind some standing trees.

"Shit! What the hell is happening?!" I demanded.

"I don't know kid. All I know is that my sword is now tainted with blood from both tainted humans and hollows. The humans seem to react to my sword. Which adds to more of my theory"

"Jeez, let me get us out of here. I need to contact Evie and asses the situation"

Standing up, I placed my hand together and jumped up. Expecting for me to hover in the air nothing happened. Jumping and jumping again, nothing happened.

"Wait, what is the meaning of this? Where are my powers?!" I said in a shocked tone.

"Oh dear, kid's in the trouble now"

"We need to get out of this city" Gundyr suggested.

"And form a battle plan to retake this place and bury it into the ground"

"What? We barely know what is happening here. Don't jump straight to conclusions" I yelled.

"Fine then, but once we get a better detail of the current events. If the Abyss has truly awoken, then the only way to stop it is to bury it"

"Oh really? You want to bury a power so great? Listen to yourselves" a young girlish voice spoke up.

Looking around for the voice, our eyes trained at the top of a tall building. Fortunately the sun was obscuring our vision. As the figure jumped down, it landed on the ground gracefully with its axe. Recognizing the weapon, a sense of relief came over me.

"Kotori? Oh thank goodness, what the hell is-Kotori?..." stopping halfway, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Kotori. Apparently she had somehow regained control of all her powers and was in her full astral dress. Not to mention that, there were these black vines which looked to be crawling up at the very tip of her dress. She emitted a dark shadowy mist around giving off the sense of dread.

"Oh boy, that healing girl is back. Gundyr, we need to run again. I'll make sure to kill her this time" Farron said while readying his sword.

"Wait, what the hell happened to you Kotori? What is happening?" I asked.

"Don't you feel it Tatsuya? The power, all this time I was lacking it. Now I have the will to do anything. I can finally make Shidou proud. With this new abilities, I have never felt so whole" she said in a different manner. It was still the same Kotori I knew, but somehow she had changed.

"Listen Kotori, whatever it is that has possessed you, you need to get it out of you now" I warned her.

"Hahahaha! Listen to yourself. Are you jealous Tatsuya? That I am finally strong her than you? Look at yourself, weak as a feather. That time when you bested me on the rooftop was humiliating on my part. Now I shall return the favour" she said in a dark tone.

Gulping, I didn't like where this was going. As Farron readied his sword, Gundyr took to a defensive stance as well.

"Hold it Kotori!" A male voice rang.

Hearing another heavy landing, our heads swung towards the source and found a guy with blue hair emerging from the dust. At first he wasn't recognizable due to his clothes, but upon closer inspection I realized who he was.

"Itsuka Shidou" I mumbled lowly.

"Ahhh Tatsuya my boy. How are you doing? Not too well I see? Hahaha! You should look at yourself. You look like hammered shit" he laughed. The voice that came out of his mouth was Shidou alright, but in a more twisted manner.

"Anyway, I see you have stumbled upon our revolution. You see, it is time we pave a new path. One for spirits. It is time we gods took over again and rule over man. Man shall know it's true place. And by being the most powerful spirit of them all. How lucky of us. With our new allies, we shall make the world tremble. Anybody that dares oppose us shall suffer. Right girls?"

As Shidou said that, a chorus of yesses could be heard and more spirits showed up around the place completely boxing us in. Looking around, I found the Yamai twins, Yoshino, Miku, Natsumi, Tohka, Origami and finally Blake. Setting my eyes on Blake, I felt like I was being tormented. The girl that I was looking at emitted a black mist around her and she looked even more menacing. Her astral dress looked the same. The only other feature different about her was that the black vines was creeping up her arms instead. She wore the most wicked smile ever.

"Oh no….not you too" I mumbled softly.

"Hihihi, Shidou-san. Mind if I join?" an erotic voice rang out.

Looking at Shidou, a familiar girl rose out from the ground using the shadows and stood next to him.

"Please do Kurumi, we finally have our guest with us" Shidou smirked.

"Yes, came wait to feast on him" she licked her fingers lustfully.

"Although your friends are a bit of a problem Tatsuya, especially the one with the steel pointed helm. How dare he lay his hands on Kotori? Do you know the punishment for that?" he said in a cocky tone.

"Go fuck yourself Shidou, you don't know who this guy is so I suggest you don't piss him off"

"Too late boy, he already rattled my nerves" Farron said while gripping his dagger tightly.

"Fine then, I'll deal with you personally" Shidou said while summoning Sandalphon. Even the angel itself was affected as Black vines crept along the blade.

"Let's dance pretty boy" Farron taunted.

"Rules are, if I lose, you lot get the chance to go freely and we shall not harm you. If I win, we will all torture you personally" he said in a dark tone like he was going to enjoy it.

"Too bad Shidou, that is a lord of cinder. I bid you the best of luck. You're too full of yourself anyways. Hope that ass wiping is worth it" I whispered lowly.

As Farron slowly walked forward, I noticed a change in his stance. He was preparing to counter the moves of Shidou. As Shidou charged forward recklessly, he swung Sandalphon and unleashed a powered blow. As Farron skillfully dodged it, he waited for Shidou to close the distance.

"I'll smash that shitty ass sword of yours! Nothing shall stand against an angel!" Shidou yelled.

As Shidou brought down the sword, Farron simply parried the blow with his great like it was nothing and sent Shidou stumbling back. As Shidou recovered from the defense, he gritted his teeth in anger and charged towards Farron. Landing hit after hit after hit, Farron skillfully blocked and dodged all of the blows. Things changed the moment Shidou sent another swing towards Farron and this time, the magic of parry worked as Farron parried the huge sword with his dagger and staggered Shidou. Taking this opportunity, Farron slammed his great sword into Shidou's waist and sent him down to his knees. Raising the sword, Farron slammed the large weapon into Shidou's shoulder and head burying him into the ground.

"Shidou!" All the girls yelled in chorus.

"Don't get so full of yourself boy. You underestimated your opponent. Learn from this the next time we meet. For the next time it will be my blade through your chest" Farron said in a disappointed tone.

As Shidou rises up from his defeated spot, his deformed gave slowly rebuilt itself and he wore a very humiliated look. As Farron raised his sword towards Shidou, Shidou let out a hiss like it was some sort of holy weapon.

"Begone you pieces of shit! Leave or else we will murder you here!" He yelled angrily.

As if those words wouldn't come true, a quinjet miraculously appeared from behind the buildings with the ramp down. As Gundyr scooped me up, we both entered the plane while Farron entered last keeping a watchful eye on the group of tainted spirits. As the jet blasted away from the scene, we were peppered with flak fire from multiple angles. But by some miracle we managed to make it out unscathed.

As Farron collapsed onto the seat, he let out an exhausted sigh.

"Tired?" I asked.

"No, just getting warmed up. Too bad it didn't last long" he scoffed.

"Fucking hell, they got her. I can't believe they got her. Fuck. Why can't I protect the people I love?" I asked myself.

"You had someone close in that group?"

"My girlfriend. Fucking hell, to think she would side with that bastard. I swear I will fucking kill him"

"You may wait kid. Right now, you need to get fixed. Estus won't help you since you're human. Only me and Gundyr can recover quickly on the field so you need to get patched soon"

"Christ Almighty. I hope they have some ice packs. My body hurts like hell"

"I agree. So what it our next move?"

"We wait" I said. "We wait…."


	42. Chapter 42

"Ahh shit! That hurts!" I complained as another shrapnel shard was removed from my arm.

"If you would stop moving sir then it won't hurt as much" Evie responded. "There all done, bandage being applied now"

As mechanical arms dropped from the ceiling, they began wrapping bandages around the last wound. Letting out a painful hiss, my body was literally covered in bandages. I may as well be a mummified person. As the arms finished the final touches, I slowly sat up from the bed. Feeling a sense of despair however, I realised why.

"Shit….why her?"

"Sir?"

"Why? Why of all the people did it have to be her?" I mumbled.

"Sir? Is something wrong?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?!" I barked. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I just…fucking hell. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't even gather my feelings properly. Only now is the pain and torment kicking in. I am in no position to fight or move for Christ's sake" sighing lowly.

"It's the after effects sir. Maybe it's normal since you have are experiencing what it's like to be a human again"

"Well aren't I already?"

"Not to say really. You are showing low mana residuals"

"Hey? So it wasn't a hallucination? Shit, what the hell happened to my powers then? Why couldn't I use them when we crashed?"

"Well, it's not a solid theory. But it's the best explanation I could get after the countless hours of studying this new threat. From what I've seen, this barrier is some sort of booster and drainer. It can also control those in it's area. Now then, the draining part is quite odd since it targets only spirit mana for some reason. Or any other strong magic source. For some reason, since you were immune to the affect, the barrier has stripped you of your powers and used it as fuel"

"Hang on, if it stripped me of my powers, why the hell is Shidou and the others running around in their full spirit form and spouting nonsense about ruling the fucking world?"

"I'm not done yet. Anyway, I still don't know the facts on why Shidou and the girls and Blake are not affected by this barrier. Somehow they succumbed to to it's side. Granted, they are far more powerful than before. Almost like a double boost. With this however they pose as a major threat. I would advise maximum caution. If you were to enter that barrier, you would be useless as a garbage dump. Although you won't fall to the barriers control, you're practically useless. As for the civilians, they seem to have gone mad from the barriers effects. They have glowing green eyes allowing them to get spotted easily. But they don't posses the strength of a normal human, rather one equivalent to an elephant on steroids. The black mist that they emit must be the cause of the barrier. As for the new enemies that have appeared, they seem to have minds alright. From what Farron has told me, he said they are Hollow Undead. Dead in a sense, but still have a brain to work. They can wield weapons and such making them even deadlier. With the city on full lock down, nothing gets in or out. I have planes at high altitudes monitoring the place, any closer and the anti air lights up the sky like the fourth of July"

"You're kidding me right? What sort of fucking thing is that barrier? It's like another world over there for fucks sake. I need to go back and get Blake and hopefully fix this shit. DEM is behind this shit ain't they?"

"Well, I don't think so. But I think they had something to contribute to this mess"

"Fucking hell, where are they?"

"Bridge sir, they have been sitting in silence for the past hour or so"

"I see"

Sliding off the bed, I exited the medical bay. Heading towards the bridge, I entered it quickly and Farron and Gundyr looked at me like they just awoken from their long slumber.

"Oh hey kid, feeling brand new? Then go and jump off this ship then. Would do me a favour" Farron said cockily.

"Cut the crap Farron, this ain't the time for jokes" I growled.

"What a magnificent fortress you have Mr. Kurtz. You must be a king to own such a mighty palace. And it flies too, the technological advancement of humankind is truly amazing" Gundyr complimented.

"Why thank you Gundyr, now if you don't mind, I need to ask you all some questions"

"Shoot kid"

"Ask away my lord"

"What the hell did we just go through? What the hell did I just witness? Why are there Hollow Undeads roaming the streets of Tenguu city? Why are there humans emitting black mists? Why are my friends trying to kill me? My girlfriend is now part of their group, what's next? She's gonna fucking kill me now? What the fuck?!" I demanded.

"Calm down kid. You're lucky this situation isn't is bad as it seems. You're lucky I'm still here and not buying that city of yours and slaughtering every single one of the inhabitants. That means you're friends and loved ones" Farron spoke up.

Giving Farron an angry look, I stomped over to him and grabbed his chest and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you talk shit like that dick head!"

"Hey, calm down" pushing me away. "Like I said, I'm still here. Not there"

"Answer my fucking question dammit. You know something don't you?" pointing at him.

"Yes I do know something. And I shall reveal it all. But please, do take a seat first. It is rude to let someone stand and listen now right?"

"Tch"

Heeding his words, I angrily stomped over to my chair and slumped down. Crossing my arms, I gave him an unsatisfied look.

"Alright, now then to answer some of your questions. That barrier you just entered is something made from forbidden arts. Somehow, someone managed to mix magic and technology together to create that. Usually that magic art right there is something that shouldn't even exist in the first place anyway. What is that barrier? It's the Abyss. Or rather, a more weaker version. Or artificial in your language. This sort of dark arts was made by a kingdom near Oolacile. Not far by my standards but for you maybe a 10 day walk. Anyway, that kingdom was tainted by the Abyss long after Oolacile fell. It was also the first kingdom to be fully consumed properly. Anyway, the sorcerers of the kingdom managed to create a spell that is able to make an Abyss from scratch. The spell would reach far and wide consuming everything and bending it too it's will. However, it needed to be powered by something. It needed raw energy. So the effects didn't last long. After sieging the capital and destroying everything in sight. We burnt all copies of the research including the newly published tome by them. After burying the kingdom and placing dirt over the dead land, we left no trail of life in our wake…"

"Hang on, why the hell is something like this being revived exactly when there are no copies left?" I interrupted him.

"...Let me continue. Anyway, if my theory is correct. Someone must've escaped the kingdom before hand with a copy of the tome. But we didn't take that into account. Whoever that person was, he was long gone the moment we came and buried the kingdom. Searching for that tome would be costly, but alas we didn't know of such possibility. It seems now that someone has found the tome yes? Humans, always playing with dangerous things" he scoffed at the last line.

"The fuck, how does something that old survive into this age?" I asked in confusion.

"Boy, you'd be surprised on how long certain things survive. Look at me and Gundyr, we're warriors out of time. This isn't our proper age. Our time is long gone. Anyway, for your other question, I think your spiritual friend answered that already yes? Although her theory is somewhat lacking, it might be correct"

"Mr. Kurtz, is this palace of yours filled with a spirit?" Gundyr asked.

"No, for this spirit you're talking about, she is a A.I or artificial intelligence. It is a technological being or robot. It resides in this ship and is the one keeping this thing in the air"

"Ah I see, still, marvelous" Gundyr said.

"Well, in our time a spirit inhabiting your house is either good or bad" Farron joked.

"Are you guys always this tall? Could you stand up for a bit? I want to see how tall you guys really are"

"Sure, why not"

"Whatever you say Mr. Kurtz"

As the two mighty warriors rose to their full height, I was still surprised at the height difference. Even that, Gundyr was the tallest amongst us all. Farron must've stood around his chest if I was not mistaken.

Getting out of my seat, I walked up to Farron and found my place, apparently I was up to his stomach Somewhere near his hips I would say. But the biggest of them all would be the Nameless King, and that guy is bloody big, he wrecked the crap out of Origami ending the fight within seconds like it was nothing.

Still the fact that these guys were this tall during their age makes the humans like the lowest class of all. And if this is somewhat standard, then the God's themselves must be fucking huge.

"Well, now I know what it's like to be looked down upon frequently"

"Looked down? Boy you must be joking, I never look down against anybody. I treat everyone as a greater being whenever I fight. I never underestimate an opponent" Farron said sternly.

"I usually scare my opponents most of the time. Gradually if it t hey are weak or strong, I tend to smash their skulls with my halberd. After all, I'm a championized warrior after all"

"Well, that does make perfect sense" I said while rubbing my chin. Sitting back down in my chair, I heaved a heavy sigh. "So do you guys worship any gods?"

"Well technically I am a God, but not in a huge sense. Just an honorary title maybe. I don't worship anybody, but I still pay my respects to the God's above. Assuming that they're still alive that is…." Farron said.

"I worship our lord Gwyn, the one who brought light to our world and freed us from the vicious dragons. Praise the sun" Gundyr praised.

"Praise the sun" Farron said while raising his sword up"

"I see…anyway, if you want to take a break you can do so. In fact, do whatever, I need to think of a way to fix this his mess. I need to save her "

"Your lover? You're going to prioritize her from the others?" Farron asked.

"No….Yes…Maybe…"

"Ahahaha! Listen to yourself. Maybe you should rethink your plan. It's quite ridiculous really" Farron snickered.

Ignoring him, I spun around and buried my head in my hands. Thinking of a plan, no solution came into mind after 20 minutes of hard thinking.

"Shit!" slamming my hands down on the console. "Fucking hell! I can't sit here all day and do nothing while she gets consumed by that thing over there!"

"Sir, you should listen to yourself"

"What's wrong Evie?! Why can't I prioritize her exactly!?"

"Sir, there are innocents that need saving. A whole city at that. Yes she is very important to you. Yes you last be her deeply. Yes you couldn't do anything to prevent all this. But right now that is the most stupidest thing one could come up with. You're charging blindly into a fight without a plan"

Realizing that she was right, I slumped down into my chair let out a depressed sigh. Here I am, the most strongest spirit ever and I couldn't prevent an event like this. How fucking useless of me. And not only that, I just lost my girlfriend to that fucking cursed thing and now it's probably twisting the shit out of her soul and doing God knows what. I am fucking stupid.

Feeling a sense of fear come over me, the thought of Blake getting tortured filled my mind and plunged me into greater despair. That alone wanted to make me curl up into a ball and hide in a corner. For that sort of scene would scar me for life.

"Jesus fuck think Tatsuya! What the hell should I do next? This shit needs to stop now"

"Sir, I suggest you put the fears and everything aside. Focus on saving everyone. Focus on saving Blake together with everyone. Do it for her. You're the only hope for her and the whole city. Please do not let the negative side affect you, it won't do us any good"

"Maybe you're right. I can't think straight like this. But fuck me, can't even protect her. Bullshit. Although I am not that worried, but still, she's controlled by some cursed thing from a long time ago and God knows what sort of effects it would have on one person"

"Well sir, I just received a new report from my drones. It was a risky mission, but nonetheless it was successful. The new data is something crucial to my plan that should work"

"Oh really? May I hear it?" I said with a curious look.

"First off, there is some sort of Generator at the top of the highest building in Tenguu city. That is DEM industries. Even though it is still under construction, majority of the inner complex is complete. That Generator is guarded by some sort of barrier with high levels of unknown mana, possibly magical properties unknown to us. That being said, it is heavily guarded by unknown targets. A direct assault would be suicidal even for you. Even if you wipe out the enemies, there is still the shield protecting it. It's best to bring this shield down first. Luckily for you, there is a way to disable the shield. The generator is being protected by four smaller generators placed in the farthest corners of Tenguu city. Four corners to be exact. One near the docks on a hotel rooftop. The other in the basketball court of Raizen high. Third one is placed near a building near the forest. Last one is located at some unknown mansion opposite of the docks to the left of it. They seem to be guarded as well, I can't offer any support since the AST is filling the skies like flies"

"So in sense, I have to take out these four generators before proceeding to the main one?" I asked while rubbing my chin.

"Yes sir, it is the only way to get a clear shot at the main source to fully destroy it with one hit. If by any means, I suggest you pull out of the area after you destroy the four generators and I shall send in the new Phase missiles to destroy the building"

"Are you mad?! What about the people and civilians down below? There are people walking around aimlessly you know?" I said angrily.

"I did not take that into account sir. Apologies, it will not happen again. I shall adjust my cores for better processing"

"Jeeez, don't need to overreact to that. Just try not to jump to conclusions next time. Besides, I don't think sending a few missiles through the barrier would do much. Remember that the spirits are protecting it and the AST is buzzing around? Yeah, the barrier would probably call on the spirits to defend its lowly piece of shit life"

"True sir, I also did not take that into account. I guess it must be up to you from here on out. How you deal with this is up to you. I suggest a stealthy approach though. The whole place is on lockdown after all"

"Probably the only option I have really. It's a one man army from here on out"

"Who said you're going in alone?" a gruff voice rang out from behind.

Turning around, I found Farron leaning against the doorway with Gundyr standing next to him.

"Mr. Kurtz, as your personal Knight I will follow you everywhere you go. Even into the pits of hell I shall, just say the word" Gundyr said while placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't need to ask any further Kid, just say the word and I'll be happy to comply. Besides, I could use the fun" Farron said with a small laugh.

"How do I know you go off and kill everyone?" I said with a skeptical look at him.

"Trust me, I won't. Just tell me who to not kill and I'll be happy to follow along" he replied.

Staring at him, I decided to take his word.

"Do not worry my child, The God of War is watching over you. I shall send you aid on this journey of yours. Although I can't help you once you enter, these items should prove useful when before you enter the barrier" a godlike voice rang inside my head.

"Nameless King? Where the hell have you been?" I questioned.

"Busy with some tasks, although I lost connection with you for awhile. The barrier must be at fault here. Although our connection has been servered, I can see that my blessings have protected you"

"Blessings?"

"Why do you think you're not affected by that monstrosity? You have the protection of the Gods around you. Farron and Gundyr have their own protection. Farron being a Lord of Cinder and Gundyr being quite the one resistant to any sort of magical claims"

"Wait, so it was your work that made sure I wasn't mind controlled or shit like that? That means if you weren't around I would've become just like them?"

"More or less, actually yes. You're just lucky that's all"

"Wow, luck at it's best"

"Anyway, prepare yourself. I am sending down an armour set from one of my pupils and his prized weapon. Some protection miracles for you all and other useful items"

Seeing the ground in front of me glow a certain shade of gold, a heavenly light struck the summon circle and there appeared a large oil of neatly arranged equipment, which at that time, I had no completely ideas what it was.

"So, your grandpa has sent us some things to help us eh? Praise him indeed" Farron said.

"What the hell is all of this?" I asked while staring at the pile of equipment.

"Items that will help us kid" Farron answered.

"Is this?...It can't be, Dragonslayer Ornsteins Armour set? What is this doing here?" Gundyr asked while picking up a golden like chest piece.

"Child, claim that golden armour. All of it. It is in better hands with you now. Try not to shame it since the last owner was a valiant Knight and one with great honor. Do not bring dishonor to it. Also, my pupil owned it, so please try not to destroy it too much" the Nameless King said.

Heeding his words, I walked over to the remaining armour pieces and collected them. Getting the chest piece from Gundyr, I walked to one side of the room and laid the set down. Seeing that my current clothes would not fit well with this armour, I changed into a jumpsuit which would give better ease. Picking up the chest piece first, I carefully put it on and tightened the straps. Wearing the golden gauntlets next, I adjusted them properly too. Wearing the leggings, the seemed to fit perfectly. Picking up the golden helm, I noticed the odd design of it. It resembled that of a lion but somehow I couldn't figure out how someone would see through such tiny holes. Slipping the helm on, I was proven wrong however as you actually looked through the mouth port which gave me a wide field of view of my surroundings. Somehow this armour is just full of surprises.

"Dragonslayer Ornstein? Is that you?" Farron asked while pointing a finger at me.

"No, who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, so the grandpa decided to lend him his students armour. Quite fitting really. Looks good" Farron complimented.

"Hang on, wasn't Ornstein a bit bigger?" Gundyr asked.

"Umm…I don't know who you guys are talking about. So I'm sort of lost here"

"Quick history check. Dragonslayer Ornstein was one of the four Knights of Lord Gwyn and is the captain of them all. However, after the linking of the fire and such, the Dragonslayer left his capital in search of his trainer. That being said, I think the rumours were true" Farron said.

"So this guy you're talking about. I'm wearing his armour?"

"Pretty much"

"Guess the Watcher is not far off. Anyway, we have no time for flashbacks now. That armour you're wearing is going to be thing that will protect you throughout this journey. Do not think it is invincible though. It can still be pierced easily if not careful. As for now, pick up the spear on the ground"

Looking around, I found a spear that seemed to be bronzed like mixed with a shade of gold. Picking it up, the handle itself felt hard which indicated it could withstand devastating blows. The uniques crossguard near the blade seemed to be fit for strong charging attacks. The blade itself was something to look at, slim and long, sharp. Not too wide. Not too long. Pointed end made to pierce anything. It was surely a devastating weapon.

"By the gods, that is the legendary Dragonslayer spear. To think that weapon still existed" Gundyr said in awe.

"Now then child, that spear is your weapon. It shall be your friend and ally on the battlefield. It will be the one that shall protect you from harm. Treat it fairly. Now then, pick up the ring next to it. Wear it and it shall give you a boost. Pick up the other ring next to it. It shall grant you some techniques from the Dragonslayer. With this, you can mix and create new moves from the old ones and be an even deadlier foe on the field"

Bending down, I picked up the two rings just as he said and slipped them on. Looking at the first ring, it had a lion like symbol on it. Wearing it on my left hand, I looked at the second one. This time the ring had the symbol of the helm on it. Wearing it, I felt a cold wave come over me, like I was being invaded by something. Before I knew it, a large golden like glow enveloped my body and I began panicking for a bit.

"Shit, what the hell?!..."

"Calm down, tis but normal" the Nameless King informed.

Within seconds, I felt my body change drastically. I felt like my bones were being stretched like a rubber band. Letting out a painful groan, thankfully the painful process ended quickly.

Panting hardly, I was on my knees in a weakened state.

"Whoa kid, you used a transformation miracle huh? Quite amazed you survived it" Farron said.

Standing up slowly, I picked up the Dragonslayer spear, which somehow looked bigger, and checked myself for any injuries.

"Is it me, or did Mr. Kurtz grow…taller?" Gundyr asked.

"What?" I asked in a blank state.

"Eh? Seems normal to me. After all, he did use a transformation spell native in our time" Farron said in an unsurprised tone.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? What do you mean transformation?" I asked.

Without word, Farron walked up to me and stared at me eye to eye. Realizing what he meant, I was taken aback by it.

"Hang on a second. Aren't you supposed to be taller?..." I asked in confusion.

"What? I shrank now? More like the opposite. Welcome to the race of the gods, or whatever is left of it anyways" Farron said with a snort.

Looking in a nearby mirror, I could barely see myself in it since it only showed my waistline. Bending down, I carefully looked at myself. Everything was the same as I remembered. The armour set the same, everything. The only difference was that I grew taller to match Farron's height, and so did the Dragonslayer spear.

"Holy shit! How the hell did this happen?" I asked in amazement.

"That would be me, I casted a special miracle for you. Makes you fit in more. Besides, you look more intimidating. Ah, you remind me of Ornstein already" the Nameless kIng said.

"Okay…...but how am I suppose to fight? Sure I can weild a spear and be good with it since that was the first weapon I started with before the Warhammer. But I am nowhere near the fighting capabilities of spirits. I would just get destroyed you know"

"Remember the other ring? That is an impersonating ring. It contains the memories of a certain warrior. Upon wearing it, the memories of the warrior inside that ring will be transferred to the wearer granting him the moves of the specific warrior. So basically you have some of the old Dragonslayers moves, and combined with your unique moves as well, you can try mixing yours and the old Dragonslayers moves. I can't wait to see what my prized heir has to offer. Make me proud boy" the Nameless King cheered.

"Wow, very supportive. Like I'm just going to pick it up on my first try. Just great. And I can't practice since time is something that is not on our side. We need to take this barrier down before it can do more harm. Fucking hell…..life just can't seem to fuck me more and more" I groaned in my head.

"Hey, look at this. Isn't this miracle something only given to special warriors that embark on those dangerous journeys?" Gundyr asked while holding a brown scroll in front of Farron.

"My my, ain't this a treasured thing. It was something provided by the old God of war himself"

"Faraam?"

"No, Gwyns firstborn you dolt. He was the one that invented this thing. After slaying a valley full of adult dragons, he created this miracle using their scales. It's basically giving you the protection of the dragons. Only flaw is that it is much weaker than making the scales into armour. Still, it is just a downgrade of using dragonscales as physical armour. I heard he bestowed to one of the Knights of Gwyn. Not sure if it was true. But nonetheless, quite the craftsmanship. How many copies do we have?" Farron asked.

"About 6" Gundyr replied.

"Well, if I'm correct. The lasting effects of this miracle lasts about a week. With 6 miracles, that is enough to last each of us 2 weeks" Farron said. "So kid, what is your plan? We haven't got all day. We have to do something"

Looking at him dumbfoundedly, I racked my brain for an idea. Then after about 10 minutes of debating in my head silently, I had a partially thought up plan.

"Alright, I have a plan. Although it isn't complete. We'll be executing the first phase. The second phase I will tell you all once we're inside the barrier. As for now, we will insert at the cover of night and enter. Our first objective is to establish an outpost in the city. One that is less conspicuous. Once that is done, we will perform scouting missions on the four generators. We must complete the scouting mission in no more than 3 days. Once that is done, we will infiltrate the DEM building and scour the place for any information. We need to find out how this mess was even made. If we find nothing, we get out immediately. Although you guys have any teleportation magic?"

"We have these" Farron said holding out another scroll. "These are homeward spells. Returns us to last place we called home. Can be very helpful in a pickle"

"Alright, that is settled then. What else?...ah yes, I will give you a basic run down on our enemies that we might encounter"

Walking over to the control panel, I had a hard time operating it and instead let Evie bring up the images of the spirits Shidou has sealed so far and himself and Blake and the time Goddess, Kurumi.

"Alright, these girls here and this one guy here posses the most dangerous abilities seen on the planet. They are called spirits and are a force to be reckoned with. Granted we may have a lord of cinder on our side, but that may not be enough. Let us pray they all don't attack us at once. Our first spirits is this little girl" I said pointing to the spirit with a bunny like suit. "Even though she may look weak, she is one helluva foe. She has the power over ice and can literally stop you in your path. If that's not all, she generate a blizzard that can protect her and drain the outside magic of any target fueling her. Her name is Yoshino by the way"

"Sounds like this is the job for a Lord of Cinder eh? Don't worry, I've fought a target similar to that. Her Blizzard is something she shouldn't try with me. Do you think she can absorb the very flame of a Lord? She may as well burn herself from the inside out"

"Let me make myself clear, we are to not kill these girls. If we come face to face with them, our best option is to knock them out quickly or run. But running is near to damn impossible, so expect lots of fighting. Next we have another child" I said pointing to a girl in a witch like costume. "This is Natsume. Or Witch as her designated name. This little bitch can fucking shapeshift into anything she wants and can turn her surroundings into anything she pleases. Including her foes. This will be a major problem since she can simply turn us into helpless little creatures and then finish us off. Our best bet is to bait her in and someone will deal the final blow. This will be faced past so speed is of importance here"

"There was a ring bestowed upon me to prevent something like this. Before, I met many shapeshifters who would curse me. Once I was given this ring however, their petty tricks stopped and I strang all the ones who cursed me on a tree to tell the others what would happen if they tried the same thing" Gundyr said happily.

"Then Gundyr, I hope that ring works. Another thing is that Natsumi has an ability called Kaleidoscope. She can basically copy any weapon and use it to her will"

"I'd like to see her try and copy my sword. No one simply copies my sword and tries to use it against me. For those that have tried, they met a very pleasant death" Farron snorted.

"Well then, that's one way to put it. Anyway moving on, our next opponent is a girl with a temper is a literal hothead" I said while the monitor changed to a girl with fire powers. "This here is Kotori Itsuka, or Ifrit by her name. She is a spirit with dangerous capabilities. She can burn the whole city if she wanted too"

"Hang on, I remember her, that annoying pest tried to burn me. And you're telling me she can burn cities? Then why did she not go and burn me straight away? I'm quite disappointed she wasn't much of a challenge" Farron said.

"Ok…..I have no idea what you two did, but I'm guessing Kotori is not happy yes? Anyway, moving on. This short tempered bitch is going to be a royal pan in the ass for us. Her armament consists of a great axe that can transform into a cannon and can decimate us easily. Not only that, but she also has a regenerative ability that can heal any sort of wound. The only way we can take care of this problem is we force her to use up all her spirit mana. Without it, she will be helpless"

"So, she uses the flames to heal herself? Sounds like something us Lords would also do. Except the flame also serves as a type of armour for us. This Kotori can kill me as many times as she wants. I'll just keep coming back for more" Farron said.

"Wait, didn't you leave all your bodies back in Farron's keep? If you die, you'll simply get a new body, but all of them are back there. You plan to walk all the way back here?"

"Trust me kid, I have my ways. Just don't worry too much about me. Worry about Gundyr, he only has one life you know"

"Not unless there is a bonfire nearby. But alas, such thing does not exist. So indeed I only have one life. But I shall assure you Mr. Kurtz, you shan't worry about me. Worry about yourself" Gundyr said in an assuring tone.

Looking at Gundyr skeptically, the helmet hid my face so he couldn't read my expression. Sighing, I decided to let him be, after all something like this is normal for all of them. Death is right around the corner, might as well accept the fact and just do it.

"Alright Gundyr, I shall prioritize myself then. Although my orders are for you to stay alive. You too Farron. Although you can come back to life, so that shouldn't be a problem for you then"

"Yes Mr. Kurtz"

"Don't sweat it Kid. I should be watching out for you though. Your grandpa might not be happy if you die" Farron chuckled.

"Yeah right" I said while rolling my eyes. "Alright, back to the topic at hand. That is Kotori Itsuka, or Ifrit. The flame bitch as I would prefer to call her. She is a target we must prioritize first in any situation should we meet her. Since she has regenerative abilities, I'm giving you the permission to stab her as much as you want"

"Oh good, something my blade is eager to do" Farron said cheerfully.

"Alright, next…."

As I began explaining the rest of the spirits to them, the time consumed was longer than expected. The questions that were thrown at me and the answers given was like teaching kids the forces of nature. Might as well become a teacher for spirits for Christ sake. As the discussion came to an end, I let out a long tired sigh. I had been standing for more than 4 hours explaining everything in detail and even giving history checks and this Dragonslayer armour was definitely getting heavier by the minute which contributed more pain to me.

"Well that is all that I have to say. Any more questions? Cause I would like to get this journey started as soon as possible before shit like this happens in another country"

"Well, this is a risky journey. The fact that all of these so called spirits are under the influence of the Abyss makes it even more dangerous as it is. This may be an failed attempt to recreate the monstrosity, but it won't be a pushover as seen with its current influence" Farron said.

"And not only that, the land is now filled with Hollow undead. Something tells me there is more than the undead roaming the lands though. I saw something else" Gundyr said.

"What do you see? Come on, anything you see might be vital on this journey"

"I saw a cathedral Evangelist in the far corner of my eye as we fled the crash site" Gundyr said in a grim tone.

"Evangelist?" Farron asked in a confused tone. "You sure you didn't see things?"

"No, I clearly saw her. A Cathedral Evangelist" Gundyr said.

"This just adds more problems then. If there are Evangelist present amongst the Hollows, then they must've been dispatched by the the Archdeacons of the deep. Or they might be just the leftovers. But ignore my recent balderdash. The fact that Evangelist are present means that the Deacons of the deep have awoken. If that's the case then they might have some sort of connection to this fake Abyss" Farron speculated.

"But wait, the Deacons do not not posses such knowledge. They are loyal to their lord Aldrich. Why would they pursue such dark arts? They only dwell with the art of pyromancy. And that is something they haven't even fully mastered yet" Gundyr said.

"Well, I could be wrong. But this is just some precaution. If the Deacons have also awoken, then this is something bigger" Farron said.

"Well, I hope you all are done with the theory planning. But mind me, who will carry this huge ass bow?" I asked angrily while holding the Dragonslayer greatbow. "The arrows themselves are huge, how the hell do you expect me to carry this?"

"Kid, that weapon will come in handy. Trust me, besides, it fits the armour your wearing" Farron complemented.

"Gundyr?" turning towards him.

"Sorry Mr. Kurtz, I am already at my weight limit" Gundyr said in an apologizing tone.

"That's alright then, might as well toughen up" I sighed to myself.

"That's the spirit" Farron said and patted my back.

"Alright, we're all set?" I asked them.

Without saying anything, the two looked at each other and nodded before turning back to me.

"Good, let's go. It's time to take back Tenguu city" I said in a determined tone.

*20 minutes later

Falling through the clouds, I closed my arms and plummeted straight towards the ground under the cover of night. Bringing out the Talisman that Farron gave me, I brought out a spell and began chanting it. As a small like glow enveloped me, the ground came closer into view which struck fear into me. Spinning my body, I pointed my feet towards the ground and braced for impact.

Landing on the green grass with a loud crash, I churned up dirt as I landed waking up anything within a 30 meter radius. Recovering from the terrifying plunge, I checked to see if all the things that I brought with me were still there. Seeing nothing missing, I looked in the distance towards a green barrier. The massive thing could be seen all the way from here and beyond. Hearing two more loud crashes, a giant warrior with a unique halberd landed a few meters away from me while a tall lanky figure with legion like clothing landed just a few feet away sending dirt towards me.

"Well, that was successful. Now we move on to the next part of the plan. Getting in" Farron said.

"Alright, let's do this" I said.

As the three of us equipped our weapons, we silently made our way towards Tenguu city under the gleaming moonlight. Taking the inconspicuous route, we had to traverse through the forest and descend slowly downhill before actually reaching the barrier itself. After spending the long hour of doing so, we took cover behind a large tree and analysed our next task. Pulling out my binoculars, I scanned the road ahead for any sign of enemies.

Scanning the empty road, I checked all angels before giving my report. Just as I was about to open my mouth, a small glowing fire appeared in my view.

"Hold, patrol crossing the road ahead" I whispered.

"I see them" Farron acknowledged.

"I count 13 Hollows and 3 starved hounds. These are no ordinary patrol groups. They must be hunting for something" Gundyr said.

"Hmm, doesn't seem like it. Anyway, let them pass. These bastards are weak, but annoying if one of them calls for help" Farron said.

"Yeah, pass really slowly however" I said.

Waiting for a good 3 minutes, the patrol had disappeared out of sight and we moved from our cover. Sticking close to the buildings, I kept my attention in front as I was the one who took point. Our destination was to get to the Valor parking spot which was still under construction which would serve as an ideal outpost for us. Making our way down the empty streets, I heard screams of the hollows and howls in the distance, but none came near.

Running into another patrol, we hid in an alleyway and let them pass. Slipping out again, I kept jumping at small noises as the place was dead quiet and the only thing making the loudest noise was our armour. Finally reaching our destination, we entered the empty parking lot building and began ascending the stairs. Stopping on the middle section of the building, we set down some of our less important equipment and began preparing for any attacks and such.

"Alright, somehow we managed to arrive unscathed and didn't trigger any alarms. This is quite scary you know" I said.

"We know kid, usually whenever a plan goes well, something is wrong. Very wrong indeed" Farron said.

"What is it with plans not going well? Whenever I make a plan it usually turns out fine. What's wrong with this one?" Gundyr asked.

"Eh, don't mind it. Right now, we need to scout out this city and plan routes. We already know the locations of the four lower scale generators. We can go and attack the main one right now and get torn to shreds and die. Or we can disable the shielding and cause chaos and strike then" I said.

"Mm, yes. So who will go scouting?" Farron asked.

"I will stay and watch over this place. You two are more fit for the mission since you have armour more focused on speed" Gundyr said.

"Fair enough" Farron said.

"Well, this is something" I said in a surprised manner.

"Alright kid, time to show me around this new world of yours" Farron said.

Sighing to myself, I gripped the Dragon slayer spear tightly with both hands. It wasn't until now that I realised the sleek and elegant design of the weapon. The unique cross guard at near the blade made close combat more manageable. The fact that it also was made of some sort of strange material made me very curious as to who forged it.

"Alright, let's go then" I said giving the spear one last glance.

As we exited the building, we went to the rooftops instead of the streets. Standing on the edge of the building, I looked at Farron before stepping back and leaping off the edge with great power. As my body was propelled through the air, I aimed for the next rooftop and landed with a clean roll. Due to my changes in physical attributes, I somehow had increased strength which allowed me to perform the jump safely.

Standing up, I left behind the Bow and simply brought some throwing knives and the spear. Looking at Farron, he ran with his weapons still in his hands and leaped into the air. As Farron soared over the large gap, he performed a forward flip just to show off. Landing next to me on his feet, I was surprised his bones didn't break.

"Well, that was easy. Where do we go next?" He asked.

Raising a finger, I pointed slightly to my right. Our next destination was the Tenguu city square memorial state. It had absolutely nothing to show. But the fact that people go there to meet up, I figured it should be the place where the tainted humans would be since I saw not one human being on the way here. Taking off, I let Farron pick up and we leapt from building to building. As we kept the noise to a minimum, our armour still clamoured noisily through the night.

As we leapt onto the last building in the area. We slowed our movements and looked around for any prying eyes. So far the night had been awfully quiet. It was like the city was a ghost town and the Hollow Undead were the left overs. Crouching low, the bright moonlight reflected off my armour and also gave a small glow making me look like a fucking beacon for anyone who was paying the slightest bit of attention.

Scanning the area before me, the park was completely empty and the only things present were trees and a large fountain. Not a single trace of life was found.

"So, nothing to find eh?" Farron said while kneeling down next to me.

"It's odd, I haven't seen any humans around. Where did they go?" I asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you kid. What in the wolfs name did those Hollows do with the humans? They do not posses Dargsigns or Sigils. They can't be converted into Hollows that fast, can they?" Farron said in speculation.

"I do not follow" I said.

"Never mind, ignore what I said" he replied.

As silence fell upon us, I couldn't help but feel as if my instincts were yelling at me to turn around but I didn't want to do it. Unable to contain the urge anymore, my body moved on it's own and my hand went to the spear. Spinning around, I threw the spear with immense power and the projectile flew towards it's destination.

Looking at where the spear went, it was almost a blur as it flew through the air. As the sound of bones could be heard breaking, the spear itself went right through a horrendous looking creature. As the creature let out the mother of all screams, it clutched the gaping hole in it's belly before falling to the floor dead. Bearing a confused look, I was still trying to figure out why my body moved on it's own will.

"I was just about to warn us about that. But it seems you have a better reaction time" Farron said.

"I…I swear I didn't mean to do that….I had no clue what was going on" I said in utter bewilderment.

"Well, that's your first kill. And it was a corvian. That was unexpected" Farron said in an amused tone.

Looking at him, no words came out out of my mouth as I was still trying to process what just happened.

"Huh?...just what?..." I said.

"Don't sweat it kid, you're a natural with that spear" Farron said while patting my back.

"But…the…..spear…I…..fuck it" I gave up.

Feeling something grab me, I was dragged to the ground and restrained. Hearing Farron telling me to shut up, I obeyed him immediately. Hearing the sound of wings flapping, a soft like screech could be heard and a large shadow loomed over us. As the dark figure flew over us, it landed on the spot where the corvian was. As I caught a better glimpse of it, it was another corvian only it carried some sort of wooden pole.

Staying absolutely still, I watched as the corvian looked around for any sign of the killers that mauled it's comrade. As it's head started to turn towards our direction. Farron let me go and instantly darted towards the corvian with such speed he was almost a blur. As the corvian raised its staff in the air, Farron threw a knife at it's head and he leapt into the air before plunging back down with his dagger and burying it into the corvian. Executing a devastating spin with his greatsword, he cut the corvian up and sent it stumbling backwards.

As the horrendous beast fell to the ground with it's innards spilling out, Farron simply stood up and retrieved the knife he threw earlier. Walking towards me, I realised my jaw was hanging open. Of course, my helmet was blocking my expression, lucky thing he didn't see it or else I would've looked like the biggest fool.

"That….that was….how did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Training. The Abyss is what we fight. They are no pushovers. Every undead body in the legion can pull that off. It is one of our many special moves. Swift and deadly" he said before sheathing his weapons. "Alright, where to next?"

Finding an answer to his question, my head turned in the direction of the DEM japanese branch building. The distance from this rooftop to there was no more than a few jumps. Looking back at Farron, he simply nodded and I jumped off the building onto the next. Hearing Farron drop down behind me, I took off into a full out sprint towards the next destination.

It had been a long time since I ran with heavy equipment. But hey, that training was worth it. And it was a good thing.

Jumping onto the last building, I rolled over to the dark spots where the moon wouldn't illuminate me like a fucking light post. Hearing another thing land, Farron himself managed to hide in the shadows fairly easily even though he was tall. Peeling out from my hiding spot, I scanned the dark building for any entry points. Spotting our way in, I slowly crept out and dashed for the ledge. Jumping, I landed on the opposite platform and rolled through the window and landed inside. Looking back, Farron copied the exact same approach and landed inside gracefully.

"Your human architecture is really small. How does one show pride with such small windows and doors?" He asked.

"Don't ask, I'm not so sure myself as well" I replied.

"So kid, what are we here for?"

"Well, I have a hunch. A completely different one. I think that the person in charge of this building had specific plans to use this city as his Guinea pig"

"Who might this human be? I shall give him praise, but he has meddled with something far greater than himself. Humans shan't meddle with things from our time. For it will drive them back into the age where darkness would rule over all"

"Well, that's one way to put it" I said. "Anyway, follow me, I know my way around this place"

"Lead on kid"

Without any word, I took off in the opposite direction and down the empty hall. As we ascended the stairs, we met almost no resistance apart from a few unsuspecting hollows. Not a sign of humans could be found as well. As we arrived near the top of the building, I looked down the corridors for any name tag. Sure enough, I found the door to Isaac's office. Hearing for any sign of activity, I knew that there were people inside due to the faint sound of someone talking could be heard.

Looking around, there seemed to another entryway just on the next floor. Motioning for Farron to follow me, no dumb person would walk straight through the front door without knowing what was inside.

Arriving at our destination, I slowly pressed the button on the automatic door and it slid open. Not having the time to indulge in such technological feats, we both crept in with our weapons at the ready.

Moving along the steel platform, our footsteps made a soft rhythmic tapping and which was really annoying on my part. Sure enough, a voice filled the room which was unknown to me.

"You IMBECILE!"

Freezing in my steps, I crept over to the railings and looked down. Greeted with the most unusual sight ever, it was very odd indeed. Standing below us, a pale bald headed figure in what seemed to be red robes was currently being knelt to by 10 of the most powerful beings.

"You idiots! You had one job! You completely wasted that opportunity! I specifically told you to capture the heir of the King of Storms only to find out you let him lived? What is the meaning of this?!" the figure demanded.

"We're sorry archdeacon. We didn't know he was that important. But, now. We will do-"

"I don't want to hear it! The fact that you let him escape is the biggest failure of all" the archdeacon growled.

"I am sorry sir, it won't happen again" Shidou said.

"There will be no next time. You have proven yourselves to be useless as ever"

"Don't worry, knowing how desperate he is. He'll be back one way or another" Kurumi said with confidence.

"Yeah, he won't let someone simply take over Tenguu city. Besides, he wouldn't leave us now would he?" Blake grinned. The voice, it was more or less her alright, but the tone of it gave me the chills. It definitely wasn't her at all.

"I swear I thought that bastard would be alone. But those two friends of him ruined the fun" Shidou growled.

"Friends? What do you mean friends. What are you not telling me?" the archdeacon demanded.

"I don't know the details. But they were unlike anything I have seen. Like they were warriors who would make us spirits tremble in fear. It was like-"

"They were strong. Real strong. I'm surprised that tin foiled brat managed to put me down. I swear I'll teach him a lesson" Kotori growled.

"Enough with your complaints! That is not what I asked for! Who are they?!"

"We don't know. All we know is that they're associated with Tatsuya" Shidou said.

"The fact that Shidou-san was hurt means that they should be taught a big lesson" Kurumi said.

"Now now, I bet I can do it myself. Besides, I want to see what nice ice sculptures they would make" Yoshino said in a cheeky manner. Yoshino right now sounded like the biggest brat in school.

"Us Yamai sisters will do the job anyway. The winds will destroy them in one fell swoop" the sisters said with confidence.

"For the sake of Londor please shut your trap! I don't want to hear your confidence crap after that failure. What makes you think I would send you out again?!" the Archdeacon bellowed making the room fall into complete silence.

"Shidou-san, why are we even following orders from him? Just say the word and I'll dispose of this rat" Kurumi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Calm down Kurumi. We don't have to resort to such ways. I am loyal to our saviour Archdeacon Ronald. For he is the one that made me see my true strength. All of us. He has granted us power. With this, we shall set the balance of this world. The humans shall know their place" Shidou explained.

"Good Good my child, even though for a failure, you are very loyal indeed" Archdeacon Ronald said.

The fuck? Just what the hell is this shit? What is all this nonsense they're spouting? Who is this guy? How the hell is Shidou loyal to some sort of low life cunt? The absolute fuck? And why is Blake partaking in this? What are you doing? I'm worried about you and you're here busy meddling with this asshole? The fuck?

Clearing my raging thoughts, I looked at the Abyss Watcher only to find him looking at the Archdeacon like a hawk watching his prey. The aura coming off from Farron would make anybody tremble. It was obvious, Farron is pissed, really pissed.

"Shidou darling, it seems we have some unexpected guest with us" Blake said. "Oh boys! Do be kind lads and show yourselves. Let's be friends, don't be shy"

"How did intruders get in?! Those hollows had one job dammit!" Archdeacon Ronald yelled angrily.

Looking at Farron, he simply looked at me and nodded. No point in pretending to hide. The fact that we had been found out was pretty obvious. Although how she knew was beyond me. Placing our hands on the railings, we threw ourselves over and landed on the ground with a heavy crash. Bringing the whole room's attention on us, I stood up tremulously with the spear for support. The darkness of the room hid us from the eyes which brought us more time.

"Step forth fools. Present yourselves and answer for your crimes. If you obey you shall receive the slightest of mercy" the Archdeacon said.

Deciding to comply with his orders, I slowly stepped forth and my identity was revealed to the whole room.

"Whoa! Damn! He's big alright" Shidou said in awe.

"B-B-B-But how?! How is this possible?! Dragonslayer Ornstein?! How are you alive?! You should be dead!" the Archdeacon said in complete fear as he pointed at me.

"Oh? So Tatsuya has more dogs? This is quite interesting. Perhaps he was a coward after all" Shidou snorted.

"He should be easy to handle. Let me sing you a song of death!" Miku yelled before opening her mouth and unleashing a death threatening sound wave.

As the sound waves hit me, the armour negated the effects and I simply stood there unscathed. Thank God for that protection miracle, if it wasn't for that I may be squirming on the floor now.

"Why won't you kneel?!" Miku yelled in frustration.

"You can't even do it right Miku, step aside and let me handle it" Kotori said.

"Enough of this nonsense!" the Archdeacon bellowed.

As every spirit in the room stopped at his command, it was obvious the Archdeacon was shitting his pants at the warrior that stood before him. If only he knew that it actually wasn't the famous Dragonslayer Ornstein.

"You, Dragonslayer. Don't come any closer. I have these spirits to stop you. Don't do it" the Archdeacon said trying to look intimidating.

"Such words, as expected from a coward like you" Farron scoffed. "You think such petty threats is enough to stop us? Think again fool"

"Who goes there? Show yourself intruder" the Archdeacon demanded shakily.

Hearing slow footsteps behind me, Farron appeared in the light with his weapons at the ready. The steel pointed hat gleaming in the light and the great sword that would smite down anything in it's path.

"You…. I know you" the Archdeacon said while holding up a shaky finger at him. "It can't be, the unread legion. Here, in front of me. This can't be true. Why are the lords awakening when the bell hasn't been tolled yet? The fire is gone, how are you still alive?"

"The fire may be dead, but we still carry it's remnants. For if we are still alive, the fire as well is" Farron said.

"My subjects, to me!" the Archdeacon said.

As the order was given, all the spirits present formed a wall making the Archdeacon almost impossible to get too without some heavy fire power.

"It would be foolish of you to attack them all mighty warriors. Strong as you may be, you can't win this" the Archdeacon taunted.

"He's right Farron, don't do something stupid" I said.

"I know kid, that's why we're leaving. This is a waste of time. We have other things to deal with" Farron said before lowering his weapons and making his way towards the door.

"Wait what?" I said in confusion.

Not getting a response, I simply followed him while keeping my guard up. As I neared the door, Yoshino however froze my feet. As the ice started to crawl up my armour, I hacked away at the ice and managed to break free. Doing a flip, I exited the room and closed the door. Looking at Farron, I wore a completely confused look.

"What? What was that just now? We could've killed him ya know?"

"I know kid, but I am not going to die in the process only to come back and try again. That bastard is weak, no point in killing him anyway"

"But…okay, what do we do now?" I asked.

Before he could reply, the alarms in the building started ringing signifying the presence of enemies. As the screams of hollows could be heard all around, I shook in fear at their unpleasant screeching.

"Looks like we have to go kid" Farron said before taking down the hallway.

"Wait for me you little shit! Don't leave me!" I yelled taking off after him.

As we ran down the zigzagging corridors, we burst into an empty office room and ran straight towards the windows.

"Ummm Farron, there isn't any room left"

"I know kid, just jump!"

Raising my arms, I braced myself for impact. Crashing through the glass, time seemed to slow down as the ground came into view. Thrashing my arms around wildly, we both plummeted towards solid ground in the next few seconds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"Use your special weapon art kid, the dragonslayer is famous for landing on his two feet from high places" Farron chuckled.

Ignoring his words, I thrashed around like a mad chicken trying to fly with no wings. As my body shifted position in mid flight, my feet now pointed the ground and in the next few seconds I would be a flattened pancake.

But in the midst of my screaming and panicking, my body moved on it's own. Aiming the spear at the building, my hands buried it into the windows and began tearing up the glass. It was nonetheless effective as my descent was slowed by a major fraction. Pushing myself off the building as I neared the ground, I landed with a heavy crash on the road. A fall that high and defying physics, that is some weird shit right there.

As Farron landed next to me, his landing was more or less a wake up call as he created a crater in his wake and sent dust flying into the air. Fanning the dust away, I rolled my eyes at his grand entrance.

"No time to squabble kid, we need to move now!" he yelled.

As he took off down the road, I followed suite hoping he knew the way back. As we turned more corners and into more alleyways, Farron was definitely on the right track back to our crappy hide out.

"Ok, I thought this was going to be just a scouting mission. Turns out I was wrong" I said while panting heavily.

"Definitely wasn't kid. I did not expect those spirits to be there anyway. Well, I think my theory has been confirmed alright"

"That is?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, keep running. Doesn't matter if they're not chasing us. Better-ughh!" before Farron could finish, a figure slammed into him sending him flying into the wall.

"Farron!" I yelled.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I raised my spear in an aggressive stance at the figure in front of me. Feeling my adrenaline rush through me, my instincts were somehow screaming at me to back off.

"Finally…..That was painful though" a familiar voice rang.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Standing right there in front of me was none other than Kurumi Tokisaki.

"Oh my, the stray dog is all that's left. I wonder what you would taste like. The fact that you're not human intrigues me to the core"

"Now Now Kurumi, we can't kill him just yet. Restrain him" a male like voice ordered.

"Whatever you say Shidou dear" Kurumi said cheerfully. "Everyone, get him!"

As multiple clones appeared out of the shadows, I raised my spear and imbedded it into the nearest clone stopping it dead in it's track. Lunging back, I executed a backflip and regained my composure. Using the narrow space to my advantage, I ran forward and rolled between to more clones only to smash into another killing it.

Facing my next target, I was boxed in as two more clones came from me from both sides. As the two ran towards me, I readied my spear and waited for the right moment. As the clone on my left lunged first, I jumped at the same time and avoided the grab. Twirling my spear, I sliced the clone in half and landed on the ground. Spinning around, I slammed my spear at the clone and skewered it like a pig.

Spotting the last clone at the end of the alleyway, she fired her guns wildly in a vain attempt to hit me. Leaping high into the air, I avoided all the bullets and aimed my spear. Throwing it in mid-flight, the spear was a blur as it smashed into the clone and impaled it to the ground. Landing next to the dead body, I removed the spear and looked at the carnage that was left in my wake.

"My my, this is a feisty one. I think I may have underestimated him. Not to worry, I have more clones to spare" Kurumi giggled.

As more clones appeared from the shadows, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Kurumi can just keep spamming clones at me until I tire out and I'll be beyond saving then.

Feeling a strange power surging through me however, I looked down at the spear and felt like it was calling me. Frowning at the weapon, I couldn't understand it but I knew it was trying to talk to me. Realizing that I was running out of time, I decided to let the spear do the talking.

"Alright you dragonslaying weapon, show me what you got" I said while clenching the weapon tightly.

As the clones began to charge at me all at once, my instincts were screaming at me to jump.

Obeying them, I jumped as high as I could into the air and escaped the mob that was about to devour me. Aiming my spear at the group, I felt the power surge through me towards the weapon. Within the next second, the blade cackled to life as a golden like glow was emitted from it. It gave off an electrical feeling and the power was immense.

This right here, was a weapon of a God. And I was about to unleash its rage.

As the immense energy coarser through the weapon, it shook violently begging to unleash its wrath. Aiming the weapon, I plunged down and braced for a hard landing. As the clones scrambled to avoid the blast, it was already too late. Landing on the ground, the spear buried itself into the ground cracking it and discharging the electrical blast in the blade sending a shockwave in all directions.

Blasting everything aside, the lightning completely shocked everything that it touched killing it or burning it. Standing up, I removed the weapon with one mighty pull and looked at the destruction I had caused. Hearing someone clap their hands however, I looked up to find Shidou and Kurumi high atop another building.

"Marvelous, truly spectacular really. What sort of Angel is that? I definitely don't recognize it. Don't lie to me, that is no normal weapon" Shidou said.

True this isn't some normal weapon, but it wasn't an Angel either. This was something that would make Spirits think twice before messing with it. This was something I couldn't answer.

Looking at the two, I simply remained silent.

"Not the talkative type eh? I just wonder where Tatsuya find guys like you" Shidou mockingly.

It then suddenly hit me, the fact that none of them knew who I was. This was good since they wouldn't aimlessly try to kill us.

Hearing a groan come from behind, I turned around to find Farron getting up like a drunken bastard.

"Farron! You alright?" I asked.

"Fine kid, doing well actually. That runt is definitely going to pay for that" he growled.

"I can understand your anger. But right now, we need to get out of here. The situation is not going too well"

"Heh, you can run kid. I'll stay here and trade blows until they're all dead. Besides, they don't call us the unread legion for nothing" he chuckled.

"Nice joke, can we go now?" I asked.

"Get out your homeward spell, we're leaving" he said before pulling out his talisman and casted the spell.

Doing the same, I pulled out my talisman and began casting the spell. Within seconds I felt like I was being dragged through a washing machine going at the speed of Mach 1. Coming to a sudden stop, I felt like my insides were tossed around before settling down only to end up in a totally different location.

"Ahh, Mr. Kurtz, Farron. I heard some explosions in the distance, I take it you ran into trouble?" Gundyr asked.

"Obviously King obvious. Quite the situation really. As expected, no plan goes accordingly" Farron said.

"True. Mr Kurtz, what do we do now? What have you found?"

"Well, for starters, I want to sleep. Next, I want to do more scouting tomorrow. This time less stealthy, I want to see what sort of noise we can make before attracting the whole populace" I answered.

"Fair enough, I shall begin polishing my halberd for the many blood stains it shall receive tomorrow" Gundyr said happily.

* * *

 **Finally. Managed to finish this school is still a major hindrance so I am trying my best to write as often. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

"My lord, what did you learn yesterday? I pray it was good news yes?"

"No Gundyr, it was more or less the opposite"

"I thought so. Care to tell me more?"

"Well, I didn't fully understand what was going on, but I here's what I know. Me and Farron ran entered the main fortress, or maybe not, of the enemy. Let's just say that when we entered the right room, it was not good. How do you say it's two superhuman beings versus 10 other beings with supernatural powers?"

"Not good indeed"

"Exactly. Anyway, we discovered who their leader was. Although I had no idea who he is. Just calls himself Archdeacon Ronald"

"Archdeacon?! So the Aldrich cult is a part of this madness?"

"I have no clue on what you're babbling about. But I don't think he belongs to this Aldrich cult. He was more or less proclaiming himself lord"

"I see, then a corrupt deacon he is then. Thou shalt meet my halberd's blade and his soul shall remember me forever"

"Eh, do whatever. I don't even know who he is. All I know is that he is the one that started all this nonsensical bullshit. Putting up this barrier and unleashing mindless creatures. Christ Almighty what the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Madness has consumed his soul. The power of greed is strong with him. He needs to be rid of this land. This land does not need a twisted and corrupted soul wandering it"

"Well, sounds like you want him dead. Although Farron might take the pleasure in doing so anyway. He seems angry. And I forgot to mention one thing, that Archdeacon seems terrified of our presence"

"He should, a lord of cinder is something one should not challenge unless brave enough. And challenging the famous Dragonslayer Ornstein is another thing"

"Too bad, he doesn't know that you're apart of this as well"

"He doesn't need too"

"Makes sense"

Stopping for a bit, I sat down on the sidewalk and rested my spear against my shoulder. Looking left and right, the street was completely deserted. This part of Tenguu city had become a ghost town. Unattended stalls were left open with food rotting there. There were some cars crashed into each other probably when the barrier came up. It was around 7 am in the morning and we had been traveling for almost an hour already. Our main goal for today was to inspect the nearest generator and scout out for any enemies. If none were present then it would make the job of destroying it much easier.

Standing up, I stretched for a bit and twirled my spear. Stirring up some wind with the powerful spin, I was still getting used to this weapon. Motioning for Gundyr to follow, we resumed our journey. As our footsteps echoed throughout the whole place, I felt a sense of desolation and loneliness even though I had a trusty companion. Coming up to a an intersection, I looked to my left and gazed at the tall black building in the distance. It was so tall that it blocked the sun from casting its rays into this area.

Realizing why, I let out a depressed sigh. I missed her dearly, and yet, I should be worrying about her. Yet I'm not.

"Troubled sir?" Gundyr asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?...yeah, just sorta spaced out for a bit"

"Farron told me you had friends there. And someone close to you. It's hard isn't it?"

"No, not that. It's just…I should be worrying about her. Yet I'm not. Why is that?"

"I think it could be this simple explanation. You obviously care for her yes, but the current situation is the do or die situation. You're placing yourself above anything else. Keeping yourself alive is the main thing. What good will it do if you die now only for her to find out your dead?"

"I guess that does make sense. But another thing is that she is also trying to fucking kill me. I think that sort of makes things more complicated"

"Ahh, lovers trying to kill each other. How sweet"

"Wait what? I don't want to get killed by her you know!"

"Just joking. Although in all certainty, you're just prioritizing yourself above everything else for the means of survival. It's normal during my period. Survival was everything"

"Well, I can understand that, given the current situation"

"Hmm"

Walking silently, we both kept walking until we heard the sound of hollow metal smacking against the ground. Coming to a complete stop, we both looked at each other and dove for the nearest cover. As the rhythmic banging grew louder and louder each second, multiple growls could be heard coupled with low screeching.

"Shit, patrol. No point avoiding them if they have hounds" I silently said to myself.

Peeking around the corner, I caught a glimpse of the patrol before ducking back into cover.

"Shit, that is a lot of hollows. But what the hell is that fat jester? I haven't seen that before"

Readying my spear, I was ready to deal damage when needed. Looking at Gundyr, he was already preparing his halberd for killing. As a starved hound came into view, it sniffed the ground before letting off a growl. Turning it's head in Gundyr direction, it began barking ferociously before charging towards him.

As the starved hound leapt into the air with it's jaws wide open, Gundyr simply pulled back his left hand and reached forward and grabbed its neck in one swift motion. Bringing his halberd down, he pinned the hound to the edge of his halberd before swinging it and sending the hound flying into the air and smashing into a house. Garnering the attention of the patrol, this without doubt, wasn't going to end well. As a group of hollows scrambled towards where the hound was last seen, Gundyr emerged from his hiding spot and swung his halberd in a sweeping motion slicing them in half. Joining the fray, I pointed my spear in a charging motion and gripped the crossguard. Lot going my sights on a nearby hollow, I charged forward and pieces it's frail body. Removing the spear, it seems I garnered the attention of its friends.

As a bunch of hollows screamed at me, they all raised what seemed to be giant machete's in anger. Going on the offensive, this fight needed to end quickly. Charging towards them, they let out a horrific screech that was annoying to one's ears. Going for the closest hollow, I dodged his first swing and knocked him back with my blunt end. Stabbing him, I moved on. Blocking a swing from the next hollow, our weapons were both locked. Sensing someone behind me, I leaped into the air and avoided the machete that would've made things worse for me. Luckily for me, the idiot hollow who threw the attack ended up killing the hollow that I was attacking earlier. Landing on the ground, I reacted just in time as another hollow attacked me. Parrying his blow, I thrusted my spear into his chest and watched as my for fell to the ground. Removing the weapon, I set my eyes on the last remaining hollow.

Sprinting towards him, I jumped into the air and pulled my arm back. Throwing my spear like a javelin, it flew straight and true towards the hollow and impaled him in the ground. Landing next to the dead body, I removed the spear from the hardened ground and looked at how Gundyr had fairer. Feeling my jaw drop, Gundyr was more or less dominating the battlefield right now. He was slaying hollows left and right like they were nothing. Watching him charge forward with his halberd, he executed a twirl and the result was devastating for his opponent. As he leaped into the air, he crashed back down on an unlucky hollow squishing him into a pulp.

Scrapping the body off, all the remaining hollows charged at him in a final attempt to subdue the warrior. As the hollows piled on, Gundyr let out an enraged roar and spun around quickly throwing some hollows off. Using his free hand, he clawed away at the bodies on him and threw them in random directions. Using his halberd, he scraped off the remaining hollows and tossed them aside.

As the scene calmed down for a bit, I looked around the carnage and felt a sense of relief rather than discomfort. However, the fight wasn't just finished as a projectile rocketed towards me out of the corner of my eye. Reacting quickly, the projectile breezed past my helm as I executed a backflip. Turning towards who fired the projectile, I was greeted by the sight of the jester looking humanoid I saw earlier.

"And just what the hell are you supposed to be?" I asked while pointing a finger at it.

"That is an Evangelist sir. Quite dangerous for some. Specializing in dark spells and using them for "cleansing purposes" they are the Cathedrals main backbone of commanding officers" Gundyr answered.

"Well, that explains" I said.

Just as I finished my last sentence, another Evangelist appeared around the corner making it a 2v2 fight now.

"Oh great, just what we needed" I groaned.

"No time to talk sir. We need to kill them now!" Gundyr exclaimed before charging off like a blur towards the Evangelist on the right.

Gripping my spear tightly in my right hand, I too joined the fight. Rushing forward with immense speed, I plunged my spear forward in a vain attempt to piece my targets skull. As my target dodged the obvious attack, it raised it's spiked mace and sent it down towards me. Stopping in my tracks, I raised my spear and blocked the attack at the cost of staggering me. Recovering from the blow, I dashed forward and aimed for the left hand holding the mace. As the Evangelist tried to stop me, it was already too late.

Using the crossguard, I parried the mace and used the opening to seal the deal. Sending one powerful thrust towards my opponent, I pierced the left arm with ease and nearly tore it off. As the Evangelist let out a hellish scream, I sent another devastating thrust thought the body making the thing go down to it's knees before removing the weapon. As the mace rolled around without an owner, I looked at Gundyr only to find the Evangelist he fought hanging in the air with the halberd through it's head.

"I see you handled things better than me?" I asked.

"Indeed sir. They aren't pushovers I tell you" he said while removing the body from his halberd.

"Quite right there. Lucky bastard dodged my blow"

"They are quite skilled in combat. So expect that to happen if you're not careful"

"I'll be sure to make my attacks less obvious next time"

"Wise choice indeed sir. And sir, they're women"

"Was that necessary?" I asked profoundly.

Hearing only a snicker come from him, I ignored his sense of humor and resumed our journey. Walking through the dead empty streets, I was eager to get as far away from the previous battlefield as possible. By now we were passing through the 34th district which gave me some breathing space. Attracting the attention of the spirits would definitely mean a very sticky end for us. Considering the fact that they're either toying with us or they're just too lazy to find us, they should be patrolling the skies but none of that could be seen.

"Sir, is that a flying girl…?" Gundyr asked.

Turning around, Gundyr was looking straight up into the sky. Looking up, the sun blinded the crap out of me. Raising a hand, I squinted through the brightness. Sure enough, Gundyr was right. There in the sky, was a small figured girl flying around gracefully. Trying to identify who exactly who the girl was, I felt something yank me and I was thrown into a nearby bush. Crashing with a groan, I tried to get up only to have Gundyr tell me not to.

"I'm pretty sure she saw us sir" Gundyr said.

"Nah, if she did, we would be fighting not lying down in the grass now right?"

"True"

Looking at the sky, I watched as the small figure disappeared out of sight. Having a wild guess, I pictured two likely spirits. Either Yoshino or Natsumi. The only problem was I couldn't get a good analysis on the target. Now we're sitting ducks. No doubt Shidou sending her out for scouting. Guess they have started to become serious now.

"Come on, let's get a move on. The first generator is another few blocks down this next road. If there is no one guarding it, then we strike" I ordered.

"And what if there are enemies guarding it?" Gundyr asked.

"Then we call in Farron, we need to make the assault as a fast as possible. The more swords, the faster we can get out"

"But sir, now is the best time to strike. The enemy has no idea when we will strike. And considering how unaware they are, we cannot let this opportunity pass" Gundyr said.

Looking at him skeptically, I stared at the ground and swayed my head from side to side weighing in my options. Gundyr was definitely right, considering how sloppy the enemy is right now, a chance like this might not come again. Screw the guards, we can blaze through them with ease.

"Alright" I said making up mind. "We'll do it. Kill them all, we can't let any survive. Gives us more time to prepare for our next move.

"I won't hold back sir" Gundyr said proudly.

"Good, I'll be counting on you then to deal the heavy damage" I said.

"I won't let you down sir"

"Alright, let's get a move on then. We haven't got all day before a patrol comes across our mini skirmish earlier"

Just as Gundyr was about to speak, a high pitched scream could be heard from miles away. Realizing that the as sacred patrol had been discovered, it could only mean that the chances of a hunt would begin.

"Scratch that, run!" I yelled before breaking into a high sprint.

Hearing Gundyrs heavy footsteps behind me, I didn't have to worry about him falling behind. Heading in a straight line, we kept running for a few blocks before making a hard right. Making multiple turns, the view around us changed majorly as only grand mansions could be seen left and right. Looking around for a large like mansion with a generator sticking out the roof wasn't hard since it could be seen from a mile away. Running up the inclined road, we both slowed our pace as we neared our destination.

Arriving at the walls of the grand mansion, we both peered at how high it was. It wasn't that high but it was high enough to keep uninvited people out. The design of the wall itself was made impossible to climb. Crushing the idea of a stealth approach, the only way in would be through the front gates.

"So much for stealth. You ready?" I asked Gundyr.

"Ready" he replied.

"Alright, let's see what we're dealing with here then"

Walking towards the front gate, I was greeted by a hollow with a lantern.

"Excuse me, you have no business here. Leave or else I will use force" he said gruffly.

"Frankly I don't give a shit. So piss off mate" I said before reaching out and grabbing his neck and breaking it.

Letting the body fall to the floor, I broke the lock on the gates and pushed them open. As the heavy gates creaked open, I cringed at the sound. As we both stepped inside the inner keep, there was now at least 5 garrisons of Hollows and and a shit ton of Evangelist between us and the mansion.

"Aw shit. This is going to take awhile" I groaned.

"My halberd is going to be satisfied" Gundyr said.

"Well this is going to be fun then" I said sarcastically.

Readying my spear, I counted at least more than a 50 hollows and 5 Evangelist. Of the 5 Evangelist, only 3 were stationed on the ground while the remaining 2 were stationed on the roof. Turning to Gundyr, he waited for my all go signal. Nodding my head at him, I could only imagine him smiling happily under that helmet. Without further a due, Gundyr charged forward like a runaway train and ploughed through the first group of hollows like it was paper.

Joining the fray, I sprang forward with blazing speeds and skewered the first few hollows in my path. Twirling my weapon, I engaged a hollow and disabled him. Stabbing him, I moved onto the next hollow. Engaging the spearmen, I waited for him to attack first. Getting my wish, he attacked and completely missed me. Using that opening, I drove my spear right through his face. As the hollows around me grew larger, they began to encircle me. Looking around, I was completely surrounded.

Doing the most sensible thing, I leapt into the air and charged my spear up with lightning. Aiming at the ground, I let gravity do the rest as hollow below me knew what was going to happen next. Smashing into the ground, the spear discharged a lightning blast and blew and either burnt or shocked everything in a 20 meter radius. Removing the spear from the ground, the smell of charred bodies filled my nostrils. Looking at the remaining forces, only a few hollows were left standing.

As silence fell between us, the hollows shifted uncomfortably in their spot. Seeing a shadow come over me, a body flew into view and landed in front of the remaining hollows. Turning around, Gundyr had finished massacring his share of the hollows and was thirsty for more. Looking back at the hollows in front of me, they let out a scream before running away like chickens.

"...what?... Did they….. Did they just run away?..." I asked.

"Let them run, they're cowards anyway" Gundyr scoffed.

"Well, suits me then. Less trouble to deal with. Now where were those Evangelist?"

"I remember butchering them. Not sure where the pieces are" Gundyr said.

"Guess I won't ask then. Now then, let's get set with destroying this generator" I said while looking at the large odd shaped structure atop the mansion.

"There's still those Evangelist up there we have to take care of" Gundyr said.

"You clear the path. I'll bring the house down" I said before running towards the building.

Springing into the air, I went over the Evangelist near the edge and landed behind her. Sprinting towards the generator, I could hear the womanly screams behind me as Gundyr began tearing them apart.

Alright, what the hell do I do now? Blow it up with the lightning blast from the spear? Could work. Hang on, whats this?

Looking at the base of the generator, several wires ran along the place but one big fat wire stood out amongst the rest. Following the wire, it led me around the generator before branching out and into the distance. Peering at where it lead to, it was somehow connected with the DEM main branch building and the other sub generators in the distance. Knowing full well what would happen, if one were to set off a chain reaction the whole place would come down.

"Well shit, this just became much easier. Time to give the good news to Gundyr"

Running around the generator, I arrived in front of Gundyr who was anticipating my arrival.

"Gundyr, clear the roof. Were going to blow this thing sky high!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say sir" he said before leaping off the building.

Turning around, I aimed the spear at the generator and began charging up the weapon. As the weapon reached its critical point, a loud explosion could be heard in the distance, I was foolish not to give it any attention. Feeling a sharp jab in my side, I was sent flying like a toy being thrown by a toddler. Crashing into the ground, I let out a painful scream as my body was literally screaming in pain. Feeling immobilized, I did my best to stand up but the pain was just too much.

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice rang.

Looking around for the voice, I felt relieved as Farron was standing next to me.

"Look who decided to show up. Bout bloody time you did" I groaned painfully.

"Take it easy. I'll just apply the healing miracle. That shot did you no good. Scratched the armour. But didn't protect you from the force" he said while his hands glowed a bright yellow aura.

As the yellow light circled around me, I felt my body become lighter and the pain subsiding. Feeling what seemed to be bones reconnecting, I shivered at the thought for some reason.

"All done" Farron said. "Let me help you up" he said while offering his hand.

"Thanks" I said while being yanked off the ground.

"Now then, best to not leave Gundyr waiting. He's probably being torn apart by your friends" he said before taking off.

"You sure we can even escape this alive? We're talking about beings that can annihilate cities you know" I said while running.

"I know very well. But rest assured, we can do this. I have faith. But I still think we might die"

"How are we gonna even defeat them? There's like 3 of us and 10 of them!"

"Ever heard why they call us the undead legion?" He said cockily.

"Oh, now I get it" I said.

"Guess it's time to wake the other bodies up" he said.

As black clouds travelled along the ground beside us, they all materialized into beings with the same attire as Farron and same hair colour and weapons. As more beings appeared from the black clouds, there were already more than 20 Abyss Watchers behind me.

As we rounded the corner, we arrived back at the mansion where it was now just a complete war zone. Craters were everywhere and explosions with death like laser beams were being fired and heard everywhere. Looking around, there were already more Abyss Watchers on scene fighting the spirits with Gundyr. Watching a squad get annihilated, they were simply replaced and twice in numbers.

"Alright kid. Destroy that generator while me and the boys keep your friends busy. Expect a few broken bones" he chuckled before running off to join the fray.

Seeing the power of the Abyss Watchers first hand, their swords were engulfed by the flame and their sheer speed and combat effectiveness made them fierce opponents against spirits. The power of the flame would slice anything in it's path and burn it's opponents.

As fires raged across the grounds, I snapped myself out of my daydreaming scene and resumed my original goal. To destroy the generator and bring everything down so this madness would stop. Breaking into a run, I leaped into the air and landed on the roof. Aiming my spear at the generator, a loud explosion erupted in the distance again. Paying attention this time, I did a forward a roll and avoided what would've been my demise as it whizzed past me. No doubt a bullet. And the only person making such a shot would be none other than Blake.

"Well shit. Best bet is to stay behind the generator and not get shot. Hopefully the other spirits are being distracted long enough" I mumbled to myself.

Rolling behind the generator, I disappeared from her line of sight and was temporarily safe. Aiming my spear at the generator again, I began charging the weapon again.

"You know you should be dead by now" a female voice rang out from behind.

Spinning around, I was met by Kurumi who was already pointing her pistols at me. Raising my spear, I was at a disadvantage here since I did not have my powers. To top it all off, I could simply be torn to shreds here if I fuck up. Never mind that, I'm already a dead man.

"Now then, let's play!" She said before firing off her guns and disappearing in a flash.

Dodging the bullets, she reappeared behind me and smashed my head with the pistol grip. Staggering like an idiot, I swung my spear around in an attempt to disarm her. Too late, she already anticipated it and that coated me dearly by which I was slammed into the roof by a kick to the stomach and face.

Groaning in pain, I swear I had about a dozen bones broken already. Standing back up, she swiped at my face and I barely dodges the blow. Using the opening, I pushed the weapon aside and sent a punch towards her face. Hearing her let out a painful groan, I simply knew I was fucked from that point on.

"You're going to pay for that you insolent runt!" She yelled angrily before firing a round at me. Blocking the round, I heard her chant the 7th bullet. No point in blocking, it was already too late.

Feeling my whole world come to a stop, I couldn't move anything. Everything was stopped. Even the flow of liquids in my body had completely stopped. As she calmly approached me, she licked her lips like as if I was some animal caught in her hunting game.

"Too bad, you're kind of lucky. I would've eaten you. But it seems someone else has other business with you" she said. "I'll leave you with your new playmate. Bye"

As she disappeared from view, the freezing effects wore off and I could move freely again. Looking at my new opponents, I felt my insides stop for a second. Standing a few feet away from me was none other than Blake herself.

I somewhat felt relieved, to know that she was okay. But another part of me feared her, either she was going to fight me and kill me, or me doing the opposite. The thought of hurting her made me want to give up and not do this anymore. You can torture me all you want, but I will not fight her. I will never hurt her. Never will I do such a thing to her. But then again, I am faced with the difficult choice. Save the people of this city, or end up getting killed by your girlfriend and doom everyone else. There may be another way, but the options present right now are too demanding.

Sighing to myself, I muttered a soft apology and prepared myself for combat even though Kurumi whooped my ass just a few minutes ago. Looking at her face, she still looked innocent even though there were droplets of blood on her cheeks.

"It's about time I met you. You shouldn't even be alive. You should be dead. Anyway, I'll kill you personally right here right now. I'll make sure you die by my hands only" she said without hesitation.

Reading her eyes, I found no trace of the original Blake I once knew. This was Blake, but not the one I knew. She was literally going to kill me without hesitation and was going to enjoy it.

"Do you know who you're about to fight?" I asked.

"An attack dog sent by Tatsuya. I'll send your parts back to him after we're done" she snarled.

"Well, that's one way to put it. How about-ack!"

Before I could finish, I was sent flying back and I felt my body arch in the air. Landing back on the ground, the roof gave way and I fell through the building and landed on the marbled floor. Giving me no time to recover, Blake leapt down the hole and landed on my chest smashing the air out of me. Gasping for air, I was on the verge of dying right now. As she grabbed my helmet, I thrown around and sent through multiple walls and rooms. Standing up, I somehow was still alive. Seeing my spear not a few feet in front of me, I dove for my weapon and readied it.

Blocking a powerful blow from the front, I was staggered for a short amount of time. Locking into a stalemate, I broke the lock by sending punch to her face. Hearing her hiss at the dirty move, I charged forward and we both engaged heavily in close combat. The results were me playing the defensive while I was being harassed non stop. At some point, I was going to give up since my strength was being chipped away with every devastating hit from her.

Not able to hold my defences anymore, I was sent crashing into the wall as Blake sent a hit towards my chest which I couldn't block in time. All throughout the fight, she hasn't fired her gun blade, she had kept to melee combat only. This puzzled me as she would usually mix up her fighting style.

Groaning in pain, I struggled to lift myself off the floor.

"Get up you pathetic oaf. I can't believe Tatsuya chose someone like you to come and fight us" she scoffed.

Channeling energy towards my spear, I aimed it at her but was too late to fire it as she kicked the weapon aside and kicked my in the face. As her hands wrapped around neck, I was lifted off the ground and was at her mercy. Waiting for inevitable to happen, I hope the Nameless King would be kind enough to make me a new body. If not, well, time to enjoy living in hell. If there is one that is.

As she pulled her gunblade back, she pointed it at the center of my chest before sending the weapon through me. Feeling my body scream all sorts pain at me, I could only let out a painful gasp as I had no strength left. The pain was excruciating and I wanted to yell out in pain. But alas I had no strength to do a anything but let out a small painful gasp.

Tasting blood in my mouth, I felt dizzy all around. Feeling the giant metal blade leave my body, I was dropped down on the ground like a used toy. As I felt more pain throughout my body, I was losing blood, fast.

"Hey Blake….." I croaked out.

Garnering her attention, she looked at me dumbstruck.

"How do you know my name oaf? Speak now or I shall make sure you suffer in the afterlife!" she demanded.

"Remove my helmet and see for yourself" I said softly.

As she hesitantly knelt down next to me, she moved her hand slowly to my neck and undid the straps. As my helmet was slowly removed, I heard a gasp from her. As my face was exposed, I looked directly into Blake's eyes, somehow, I still felt comforted by her presence. Even though this act was meaningless, I hope it had some effect, at least some.

"You…. You were him the whole time…" she stammered.

"Yeah… *cough*...what do you think? I would miss out with n the fun? Nah. Don't think so. Besides, you beat me in combat. Hooray. Wasn't that what you always wanted?"

Seeing as how the question confused her, it took her some time to collect her memories before answering me again.

"Yes, it was my desire to beat you. Never have I thought would I achieve it. Guess I can make archdeacon proud then" she said.

"Oh… Good for you then…." I said while gripping a small shard of rock.

As silence fell between us, I said a silent apology and poured whatever strength I had left in my arm and slashed at Blake's face. Hearing her let out a sharp scream, I rolled over to my spear and grabbed the already charged up weapon. Aiming at the building, I fired the energy bolt and watched as it destroyed the roof and destroyed the generator. As explosions erupted everywhere, Blake looked up at the collapsing generator and rolled out of it's way.

As more explosions could be heard, the mansion itself was coming down like an old shack. As Blake looked at me with killing intent, she gripped her head and let out a painful scream. Black clouds began appearing and scurrying away only to disappear. It seemed the abyss has lost it host. As Blake kept yelling out in pain, I wish I could help comfort her, but I was in no state to move. But then again, I was on the verge of of dying. The decision I made here was either for the best. Or the worst. In most cases, it was for the best. But for someone special, it was going to be the worst thing ever.

As my vision became blurry, so did my hearing. All I heard was murmuring and yelling. Before long, my eyes began to blink slowly. Hearing the sounds of helicopter blades over head, a dark object hovered over me. Everything was too blurry to make out. Within one blink, I was surrounded by mysterious faces, the next blink I was being hoisted up into the air. Next thing you know everything was black and all I could hear was low voices.

"We've got the package! Get us out of here!" a male like voice yelled.

"GO GO GO! Before those damn bastards get us!" another voice yelled.

As the sound of engines drowned out everything else, I managed to make out a voice before I completely fainted.

"Finally. We have him. It's time for you to return to your home boy. Where you truly belong" an old voice rang out.

* * *

"Is everything set?"

"Almost sir"

"Are you sure the memory wipe will be permanent?"

"We are unsure. Depends how resilient his mind is"

"And how about the new experiment?"

"The black current has successfully bonded with him sir"

"How successful was it?"

"It was a 100% bond. Like the body naturally accepted it"

"And of his other abilities?"

"They have been carefully locked away sir. With due time, he shall unlock them again"

"What about the entity inside of him?"

"We have done everything we can to subdue it. But we can only go so far. Right now it is passive. But may awaken once the subject has awoken"

"Good. He shall be the greatest Knight yet"

"Indeed sir"

"Our order shall finally be restored. We can finally take the fight to DEM"

* * *

 **Finally managed to update. All hell has been thrown at me only to receive more. Anyways, as for this chapter, kinda had to hurry it up. Not my proudest, yet I can't let it sit around. Anyway, time for more revelations and back story. Let's find out who these mysterious people are and what sort of effects this will have on everyone back at Tenguu city. Oh well, prepare to slay some half breeds.**


	44. Chapter 44

_A year passes and the occupants of Tenguy city recoup with the catastrophic events that have occurred. However, something far greater has occurred, for a friend and a lover has disappeared from sight without word. A lonely girl struggles daily trying to find her lost one while friends worry for he has been gone too long. A new force has appeared, but are they friend or foe?_

* * *

"Graham do you copy?" the communicator bounced.

"Solid Raymond, how's the operation so far?" I asked.

"All going well, the drop zone should be coming up in a few minutes. Until then, it's all about waiting. Remember Graham, this night will decide if Lord Hastings will die or not" Raymond said.

"Don't worry Raymond, I'll be sure to kill him myself. That bastard isn't getting away this time" I hissed.

"Good, I'll see you on the ground. That is, if you don't run off and start massacring every single half breed you see" he chuckled.

"Right"

Ending the transmission, I readied my equipment as the plan rattled noisily. Inspecting my highly modified Quatro Cannone 28GA, it was a weapon given to me by the high chancellor himself as a gift. Opening the barrel, I peered at the steel slug rounds inside. Closing the gun, I checked all my other weapons. A standard issue Revolver and a 9 inch combat knife. Making sure I had enough ammo, the chatter around the cargo bay had died down completely.

"Hey Graham, you ready to kill some half breeds?" A Scottish voice rang out.

"You know me Nelson, ready as I'll ever be" I said before cocking my revolver.

"Eyrr that lads? Our elite is ready to spill some blood!" Nelson roared followed by the rest of the other Knights.

Raising my fist into the air, I needed to remind them all of the importance of this mission.

"Listen up!" I barked garnering the attention of them all. "As you know tonight's the night where we end this bloody warfare. For generations we have fought the half breeds. For generations we have lost too many brothers and sisters. But no more. Tonight is the night we strike at the heart of the enemy. Tonight we slay every last half breed! And may Lord Hastings pray, pray that hell may have mercy on his soul"

"Yeaaaah!" The entire cargo roared.

"Approaching drop site now. All Knights prepare to parachute in" the pilot spoke through the intercom.

"That's our cue, get ready!" Sir Joseph ordered.

Sliding on my parachute, I held my shotgun steadily in my right hand and waited patiently for the cargo ramp to open. As the mechanical locks hissed, the ramp began to slowly open and the outside wind began screaming at our ears. As the light indicator turned red, the pilot counted down to give us the go. As the lights turned green, the pilot yelled "Go, Go, Go!" over the speakers. As we shuffled out quickly, I too joined the fray. Jumping out of the aircraft, I aimed down to reach my destination faster. Rocketing towards the ground, I heard my communicator scream through the gushing winds.

Pulling the cord on my parachute, I felt like I was pulled violently to one side as my body jerked up. Slowly descending towards the ground, I could already hear the sound gunfire in the distance. Seeing sparks in the distance, no doubt Sir Raymond had already begun his attack. Landing on the ground, I released my chute and crouched down on the ground. Scanning the area for any sign of intruders, I stood up and began running for the chapel at the heart of the forest.

Keeping up my pace, I clicked my comms for a alert to all teams.

"All teams, this is Sir Graham. I am en-route towards the Chapel. Keep them busy, we mustn't let Lord Hastings get away"

No bothering to wait for a response, I pressed on through the dense foliage. Arriving out into an open space, I could see the chapels tower in the distance. No more than 500 meters away. However, before I could continue, multiple growls could be heard from the tree lines.

Gripping my shotgun tightly, I looked at the tree lines and found multiple eyes staring at me. No doubt these half breeds were very hungry indeed. Aiming my weapon, the beasts emerged from the shadows and began circling me. Smiling to myself, I knew this would be one easy fight. As the closests half breed leaped forward with its jaw wide open, I rolled to one side and missed the deadly bite that would've ended a normal human. Recovering from the roll, I leapt onto the beast's back and pointed the barrel of my shotgun at its head. Pulling the trigger, the monster's body went still.

Looking at his friends, they were very pissed right now. Reloading my shotgun, I raised a hand and gestured to them to come forward. Feeling the killing intent in the air, it only made me happier. As two half breeds came at me from different sides, I readied my legs and waited for the right moment. Jumping into the air, I avoided the deadly jaws of the monsters and watched as they crashed into each other. Bringing my shotgun to bear, I discharged the weapon in midair and watched as the bullets reduced the half breeds heads to pulp. Landing back on the ground, I reloaded my shotgun and looked around for any fresh targets.

Hearing a growl from behind, I rolled forward just in time as a shadow loomed over me. Pulling out my revolver, I recovered from the role and fired my weapon in the general direction of the half breed. Scoring multiple hits, I holstered my shotgun and reloaded my revolver. Walking over to the Half breed who was now on the ground whimpering, I drew my knife and stabbed it in the chest. As it's warm blood splattered onto my face, I removed my knife and sheathed it.

Turning around, I resumed my journey towards the chapel. Running and jumping through the trees, I broke free from the forest and landed in another opening. Looking up, I was standing outside a grand looking chapel. Smiling to myself, this was the moment where I would kill that bastard Hastings once and for all. Pulling out my spare revolver, I was going to save my shotgun for Hastings himself.

Activating my comms, I was going to give a sitrep on the mission.

"All Units, this is Sir Graham. I am outside the chapel. Be advised, I am going in to kill the bastard Hastings"

"Wait Graham! Are you mad?! You're out numbered!" Raymond yelled.

"Don't worry Raymond, I'll be alright"

Ending the transmission, I forged on towards the door. Kicking the grand doors open, I stepped inside the grand church. Hearing the doors close behind me, I was alone now. Looking around the scarcely lit place, it sent a wave of chilliness down my spine. The darkness was consuming everything inside it was so damn hard to even see anything.

Hearing footsteps however, I looked up at the overview at the end of the path. Seeing a dark shadowy figure on the balcony, I had a hard time figuring out who he really was.

"Ahhh, her majesty's royal dogs. How nice. Been awhile since we last met Graham" the voice cackled ominously.

"Hastings! Get down here and face me you coward!" I yelled.

"Oh but I can't. How I wish though. Unfortunately Graham, your time has come. Get him boys!" Hastings yelled.

Seeing multiple shadows move throughout the roofs and walls, I readied my revolvers. As the nearest vampire lunged towards me, I fired a round into it's mouth reducing its head into a pulp. Conventional bullets wouldn't do Jack shit. That's why we Knights use special bullets meant for half breeds and vampires.

Breaking into a sprint, I did a forward flip over a vampire and fired into it's head and back. Firing at another vampire on the wall, I watched as it's body fell to the floor. Feeling the adrenaline rush through me, I kept myself focused. Killing off another vampire, their numbers started to diminish rapidly. Seeing another vampire charge towards me, I raised my revolver and aimed at it's head. Spotting another vampire to my left, it was already too late to react.

As the horrendous creature grabbed my arm, I struggled to get free from its grasp. Headbutting the creature, it loosened its grip allowing me to break free. Pointing my arm at the staggered opponent, a bright blue flash was emitted and the sound of multiple thunder filled the chapel.

Looking at the after effects, the corpse I was fighting earlier had been burnt to a crisp. Completely forgetting about the vampire charging at me earlier, I felt something slam into my right side and I was sent flying halfway across the room. Crashing into the piers and cabinets, the pain was bearable enough for me to recover in time. Pulling out my small vial, I drank the Black water Grail and healed whatever wounds I sustained. Putting the vial back, I ran towards my foe, I dodged his clumsy grasps and jumped over him. Unloading a round into his head, I watched as the body toppled to the ground. Hearing a loud crash behind me, I spun around only to get smacked in the face. Feeling my body arch, I flew across the hall crashing into multiple piers before stopping at the wall painfully.

"Shit…...that hurt" I groaned.

Standing up, I dusted myself and looked at the thing that hit me.

"Well, a lycan. How nice" I said sarcastically.

Readying my left hand, I planned to end the fight quickly. As the lycan began rushing towards me hungrily, I simply stood still. Watching the hungry beast push the piers out of the way, I saw my opening and dashed forward. Executing a power slide, I slid toward the lycan as he was lifting up a pier. Sliding right between his legs, I pushed myself off the ground and aimed my hand at his back. Discharging a lightning blast, bright blue streaks of lightning came from my hand and hit their target in the blink of an eye.

Burning and melting the lycan to a crisp, the upper body had been completely burnt leaving a large hole in it's chest. As the huge body fell to the floor, I drew my shotgun and fired at the balcony where Hastings was standing. Blowing out a chunk off the structure, I definitely missed my shot. Reloading, I looked around for the coward. Feeling something behind me, I jumped to one side narrowingly avoiding Hastings claw. Holstering my Shotgun, I drew my blade and locked my sights on Hastings.

As we both kept our distance, we both kept walking slowly on opposite ends. Eying Hastings carefully, he hasn't even aged one bit. Like he still looked the same since the 1800's. As he smiled at me, I felt like I was being mocked.

"Come on now Graham, give me your best shot. I'm waiting" he taunted.

"Pssh, come at me Hastings. I want to see what you have in store for me. Besides, I've been making the first move since forever. Time for you to do the same" I replied.

"Typical human. Always following your master's words. Like the dog you are"

"I call no one master. Not even the queen. I only serve, to protect the world of things like you. I only show respect to the highest authority. But I will never call them Master" I hissed.

"Very well, how nice of you" he said before lunging towards me.

Rolling to one side, I dodged the first hit and repaid the favour by brutally stabbing him in the back. Hearing his screams pierce the ceiling of the chapels roof, I removed my knife and slashed at his arm. Watching him reel in pain from the devastating blows, it only drove his anger.

Running towards him, I brang my knife down towards his head only for him to stop it. Wrestling with his hands, the blade inched closer and closer with each passing second. The stalemate was broken when Hastings, in a vain attempt, tried to bite my face off. Pulling away, I blocked Hastings vicious attacks as he tried to hack my face off. Twirling my knife, I attacked in an upward slash and successfully sliced off Hastings arm.

Hearing his screams fill the room, it was definitely not something pleasant to hear. Going in for the kill, I leaped into the air and spun in a circular motion before coming down on Hastings with full force. Burying the knife in his head, I let gravity do the rest as my my body fell to floor with Hastings below.

Landing on the ground, the knife only went deeper into Hasting's head before making a gruesome sound. As the black vile blood poured out over the wooden floorboards, my hands were the first to be covered with the crappy liquid. Standing up slowly, I looked at the dead body before me. Prodding the lifeless thing, I stabbed it one last time to make sure the bastard was dead. Pulling out my knife, the blade was completely covered with the black vampire blood. Sheathing the weapon, I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped my hands.

Smelling the atmosphere, I put on a disgusted look. The place smelt like a sewage area combined with a dumpster full of dead animals. Brushing that thought aside, a sense of joy overcame me. After all these months, the leader of the vampire and Half breeds was finally dead. I succeeded where the others didn't. At least now, their souls may rest better.

Hearing gunfire and footsteps outside, it seemed that the cavalry had arrived. Moving over to the dead body of Hastings, I picked it up by the head and grabbed the neck. Charging up my left wrist, I let loose a small amount of electricity enough to burn the head away from the body. As the body fell to the floor, the chapel doors burst open followed by a dozen knights rushing in weapons at the ready.

Looking at them all, I spotted Sir Raymond and few familiar Knights amongst the crowd.

"Did you get the bastard lad?" Sir Nelson asked anxiously.

Raising the head of Lord Hastings high into the air, the entire chapel and outside erupted into a thunderous roar of joy as good news befell them.

"Way to go mate!" Sir Raymond congratulated.

"Knew we could count on you" Sir Joseph said.

"Always doing the hard jobs eh? Good on ya!" Sir Rafael said.

Stepping down from the elevated platform, I tossed the head to Raymond who caught it by surprise. Walking past the giant doors, I was greeted by the Knights outside who congratulated me non stop. As the celebration died down shortly after, the retrieval vehicles came in and picked us up. The day wasn't over until of us returned home.

* * *

Entering the grand castle, I felt my body relax a little as I knew I could go to sleep soon. Walking down the grandly decorated hallway, I passed numerous paintings of famous Knights who served the Order before. Making a turn, I ran into the Knight Commander William.

"Ah, Sir Graham, just the person I was looking for" he said with a smile.

"Please, just Graham. What is it you wished to see me for?" I asked.

"Ah yes, his High Lord Chancellor wishes to see you in the council room" Williams said.

"Alright, thanks for the info" I said before leaving.

As my footsteps filled the empty hallways of the castle, I passed by a group of recruits who looked at me with awe, like I was some sort of role model. Stopping outside the council room, I knocked three times before pushing the doors open. Closing the doors behind me, I turned around and saw the High Chancellor at the end of the round table.

"Chancellor" I greeted.

"Ah Graham. Please, please. Do come. Take a seat" he gestured.

Moving over to the seat next to him, I pulled out the chair and sat down. Eying the Chancellor, his white hair and long beard gave him the sense of a priest. He was a man in his seventies and was the highest ranking person in the order.

"What have you summoned me for Chancellor?" I asked.

"Nothing important dear boy. I just wanted to congratulate you on your accomplishment" he chuckled. "You have made me proud. I knew you wouldn't let me down. With your actions, us Knights of the round Table shall proceed on with new activities. With their leader gone, the Half breeds are nearly all but extinct. You are the best Knight amongst all Graham. And I want to express my deepest gratitude for your service"

"Please Chancellor" I said with confusion. "I shouldn't be receiving such praise. After all, I was just doing my job"

"Come now, no need to complain. Enjoy life Graham. Take the credit for once. You earned this victory" he laughed.

"Of you say so Chancellor" I said. "Chancellor Victor. May I ask? What is our next assignment?"

"Dear me, hungry for action so soon? Well, can't blame you. Although the threat of the Half Breeds are an all time low now. It doesn't mean they won't feast. As for now, we will divide our forces. The first half shall proceed to patrol and extermination missions while the other shall receive new training" he explained.

"Sir, what kind of Training?" I asked with confusion.

"Do you not remember? The special training you underwent earlier when you were first inducted. Mind you Graham, you possess far greater strength than all of us. You just have to unlock it that's all. The amount of progress you have made is beyond my expectations. So for now, all I can say is that you're being transferred to Japan. I have a task for you" he said.

"What kind?"

"For now, rest. Although do see Perkins. He is eager to show you something new. An upgrade shall I say. He has been very impatient. Best to not keep him waiting now. Now then, if you shall excuse me Graham. I have other things to attend" he said before getting up and leaving.

Doing the same, I made my way towards the door and exited the council room. Making a left down the hall, I broke into a jog and made my way towards the firing range. After making multiple turns and going down several floors, I arrived outside the firing range. Entering the room, I closed the door and walked over to the armoury. Tapping my fingers on the counter, I garnered the attention of Perkins.

As the muscular man turned around, his Stoic beard gave him the sense of blacksmith. His black hair which was dyed back made him look like a model from a fashion company.

"Eyy, Graham. Bout bloody time" he greeted.

"Alright Perkins, what ya got? Oh and yes" removing my gauntlets. "The energy circuitry may be fried. I kinda over used it"

"Ahh, not to worry. My designs got accepted and I just got the first new batch of prototypes. I wanted you to try em out. These new electronic blast are ten times more stronger than the ones we have and we now have full control over them. The gloves will provide better protection so you don't burn your hands off" Perkins informed happily.

"Congrats. Alright. Let me see the new design then"

"It ain't much. But, they're connected to the gauntlets as usual. Try em" he said while handing me the new weapon.

Slipping on the gauntlet in my left hand, I made sure everything was on. Walking over to the firing booth, I primed the weapon and aimed it at a cardboard cut out. Unleashing a devastating strike. Bright blue bolts races towards the cardboard figure and completely disintegrated it. Hearing a clap from behind, Perkins was marveling at his invention.

"Move over to the booth with the concrete wall. See where that takes ya"

Obeying his orders, I transferred booths and primed the weapon again. Taking steady aim, I unleashed another devastating electro blast and blasted wall causing cracks and breaking chunks off it.

"Well, that was interesting" I said handing him the weapon.

"I know. Here, try it with the new nerve chip. I'll hook ye up for a second" he said. "All done. Try firing it now"

Walking back to the booth, I aimed at the cardboard figures and fired another lightning strike. As blue bolts illuminated the room, the cardboard figures all but vanished into ash.

"Yep, I also noticed that is has no recoil from the immense energy discharge. Real nice" I said.

"Glad ye enjoyed it. I'll be sure to put on the final touches. Now then, I have another weapon for you try out" he said before pulling out a grandly decorated box. As he opened it, inside sat a Gurkha Knife. One that looked heavily modified by the looks of it. The blade design itself was alright, the black and white texture made it quite concealable in the dark, but something was off about it.

"A Gurkha knife? What did you do to it? Install a portable minigun?" I joked.

"None of the sorts. But you'd shit yer pants on what it does" he said.

"And what does it do?" I asked.

"Watch" he said.

As he strapped a nerve chip to his wrist, he carefully aimed the knife out of his window and down the range. Stepping out of the way, I was completely confused by what he would accomplish. As he threw the knife, it flew so fast I only caught a glimpse of it. That wasn't the only thing that surprised me however, I was completely stunned when Perkins disappeared in a blue flash and ended up down the range. Everything happened so fast I was having a hard time processing it.

"So, what do ya think?" Perkins asked with a smug look on his face.

"...How…...How… The fuck… The holy hell was that?...what….?" I asked.

"Told ya you'd be shittin yer pants" he chuckled.

"How far was that?" I asked.

"Oh, about 50 meters or so. I appeared at the wall. So yeah, about there" he said with a smug look.

"The fuck did I just watch? Are you telling me you somehow managed to master teleportation Perkins?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Not exactly, but yeah. You could say it's teleportation. By attaching the nerve chip to the knife and syncing it with the one on my hand, wherever I throw the knife, I have the will to teleport to its destination. Although the teleportation is sort of off. You see the process happens by breaking down the human body down to the atoms and transporting it at a very high rate before reconstructing it all again. The reconstruction process happens within 10 meters of the knife which happens all too quickly mind you. The process is kind of scary, but it's a lot of fun" he smiled.

"Hold up, when did you become an expert in the human body and the transportation of atoms?"

"About a week ago"

"...you're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"Well fuck. Can I try?" I said eagerly.

"Well, why not? You were going to be the test subject after all. Here you go" he said handing me the Gurkha. "Although I can't guarantee you might survive"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just talking to myself"

"Alright. So what do I do? Just throw it?"

"Sync your nerve chip with the knife. After that, well. You get the deal"

"Whatever the scientist says then" I said before pressing the nerve chip on my arm.

Hearing a small bleep, there was multiple flashes before a green light flashed. Signifying the sync had been completed, I held the knife by the blade and aimed down the range. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Perkins who only gave me a nod. Looking back down the range, I threw the knife and waited for the next thing to happen. Within an instant, I felt my body being pulled forward by a giant magnet. Seeing a flash of blue fill my eyes, I ended up at the end of the range before I knew it.

Feeling my insides, it felt like they were all misplaced. Stumbling around like a fool for the next few seconds, I fell to the ground shortly after. Hearing Perkins laugh his ass off, I was expecting a response like that.

"You should see your self. You look like you just drank your first glass of Cognac!" Perkins howled.

"Yeah…..real smooth" I groaned.

As Perkins helped me to my feet, I clenched the knife tightly in my hands and decided to do a few more rounds until I got a hold of it.

"So you want to give me knife back?" Perkins asked.

"Not just yet" I said while admiring the knife. "I want to practice for a bit"

"You sure?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure"

 _*30 minutes of teleportation spamming later_

"So, you had enough?" Perkins asked while sitting down next to me.

Panting hard, I took in huge gasps of air. Apparently teleportation had it's toll on the body. Over using the thing can wear mess up your brain and strain your muscles for some reason. Or maybe I was just throwing in some acrobatic moves just for show.

"Yeah, I think I had enough" I said while handing him the knife.

"Well, thanks to your extensive usage of the thing. I managed to get more raw data and found some flaws in the design. Guess it still needs some tweaks here and there" Perkins said while rubbing his beard.

"Well, you get to fixing it. I'll be heading back to my quarters. I think that's enough teleportation for one day" I said while massaging my head.

"Ah well, get some sleep. Besides, you earned it"

Silently exiting his workshop, I traveled down the empty hallways of the castle back to room. On my way back, I noticed the council rooms door was slightly open. Inspecting it, I was just about to grab the door handle when I heard voices inside.

"My lord, are you sure this is wise? Sending him to Japan is a big risk" a gruff voice spoke out.

"Calm down. Besides, I think it's about time we returned him back to his friends" a familiar old voice rang.

"But what if he remembers sir? Then what? Surely he'll come and hunt us down"

"He has every right to do so. We took him away from his only family and wiped his memories clean. It's only fair for him to become angry. I'm willing to take responsibility here"

"But were losing a potential Knight. An Elite at the best. One that would qualify for the King's Black Hands"

"I know full well Knight. But I can't simply hold him any longer. It is against the our principles and everything we stand for"

"How will we fight DEM now?"

"Don't worry, the council shall hold a meeting tomorrow discussing that matter. Now then…."

As the voices trailed off, I resisted the urge to follow suite and find out just what the hell those two were talking about. Realizing I had been gripping the door handle the whole time, I let go and silently walked back to my room with more thoughts on my mind.

The fact that the Chancellor was the one speaking had me speculating on who he was discussing about. The fact that it left out some pretty big detail made everything more confusing. But one thing was sure, either they were talking about me or someone else. But there were only so few in the order that could be classified as an elite. And I'm one of them. If they really were discussing about me, then what was the Chancellor hiding from me the whole time?

* * *

"With due respect Chancellor, in the past few months our operations have expanded across the whole world. Our manpower is dwindling to an all low to properly supply the other bases. How can we possible mobilize our forces to train and fight our new enemies?" Sir Galahad asked.

"That is where our new recruits come in. In case you are unaware, we have over 200 pending recruits ready to be inducted into the order. With this, we can properly supply ourselves with the lacking manpower. By training them to combat halfbreeds for the next few months, we can begin stationing them" Knight Commander William responded firmly.

"Are you sure the recruits can handle such training in a few months? Our original length is a year. How can we be so sure they'll be effective" a Knight asked.

"Because, with the technological advancements we have. The time needed to train them has been reduced drastically. Allowing us to be more flexible with our forces"

"Then how will we begin the doctrine to combat DEM? Not to mention the ever looming threat brewing in Japan. We are strained here. Who will begin training us?"

"Order! Order!" the Chancellor barked silencing the whole room. "I know that these questions are rather quite concerning. But there are more pressing concerns right now. We need to gather majority of the Elites and begin our training to combat our new foes. As for the recruits, we shall proceed as planned. Today we shall hold a survival test game. At 12:00 hours, we shall let the recruits survive in the Hurtgen forest ground until midnight"

"Chancellor, if I may ask. We simply do not possess the current firearms to combat DEM's technology. We may be advanced, but not to the extent of battling foes with force fields"

"Don't worry Knight. We shall hold a demonstration later showcasing our new weapons. With that, we shall be more threatening to our new foes. Our technology is something to be kept secret amongst our order. Soon, the world shall know what we're truly capable of"

"Very well Chancellor"

"Now then, our cases have been addressed for our future projects. Council dismissed"

As the everyone in the entire room began to leave, I slowly stood up only to be called by the Chancellor himself.

"Uhh, Sir Graham. Please. Stay for a moment" he gestured.

Sitting back down in my chair, I waited for everyone else to file out of the room. As the doors shut, silence filled the large grandly decorated place.

"Tell me Sir Graham, do you know what the Grail does?" he asked.

"Why it provides us the strength and capabilities to combat the Half Breeds my lord"

"Quite right. But the Grail does more, it is our driving force of the order and is what unites and bonds us Knights together. Without it, our battles would've been fruitless to begin with" he said while moving over to sit down in his main chair. "Now then, I want to present you with something" he said while reaching under the table.

"What is it my lord?" I asked curiously.

As his hands pulled out a black coat, I could only gawk at it as it was the coat resembling the King's Black Hands. The very uniform that only few Knights would wear. So few wore these uniforms as most Knights failed to completely qualify for the tasks. Becoming a Black Hand Knight was the most honorary thing you could become. But at the cost of being sent out to do me of the most dangerous missions ever given by the order.

Thoughts aside, I was too busy drooling at the coat to even realize the Chancellor was snickering at my face. Snapping back into reality, I quickly wiped my saliva away and was embarrassed to have let the Chancellor see me in such a state.

"My lord Chancellor. Forgive my insolence. I was just too preoccupied with the coat that's all" I apologized immediately.

"*chuckles*...You never cease to amaze Graham. But let me tell you this. The duty I am about to entrust you now is no easy task. You bear the Order wearing this coat. And the mission you're about to embark on is very dangerous" he said sternly.

"Chancellor. Are you sure about this?" I said hesitantly before answering his question. "I feel as if I am not worthy to receive such a position. Why do you put so much trust into me?"

"Because Knight, I know you can do it. Whatever the challenges, you have managed to overcome everything thrown at you in this life"

"But Chancellor, I am something else. I'm barely human. It's not fair possessing far more strength than the others. The grail makes us stronger, but I'm stronger than that. How is it fair?"

"It doesn't matter about fairness or strength. What matters is if you have the courage to do so. Any Knight joining our Order is expected to lay his life down during duty. Any Knight here can take on a dozen half breeds and walk out unscathed. But do they have the courage to go on a suicide mission one where everything they do would be fruitless? I think not"

"But Chancellor….."

"Do you have the courage Knight?..."

The question struck me like an arrow piercing a tree and embedding itself deep inside. The question rung so many bells inside I actually felt scared about answering his question. As a Knight, any act of cowardice would be looked down upon. And that was something I didn't want to experience in my life.

As sweat rolled down the site of my head, the clock was ticking and the Chancellor's brown eyes stared deeply into mine. Like he saw my very soul. Waiting for an answer.

The moment of truth was now. If I denied the Chancellor, who knows what the consequences would be. Sure he wouldn't punish me, but I would be ashamed of myself eternally.

Swallowing my saliva, I cleared my throat. As the Chancellor furrowed an eyebrow at me, I took a deep breath and answered him.

"Yes Chancellor. I have the courage to do so. Whatever the task may be, you can count on me to accomplish it"

Looking at the Chancellor, silence filled the empty room and the sound of the grandfather clock ticked away. As we both looked at each other, I wondered if the Chancellor was busy studying my face if I actually meant those words. Without word, he let out a small laugh and slid the uniform over to me. Extending a hand toward me, he said.

"I thought you would decline. But, guess I was wrong. Becoming a Blackhand Knight is not easy. Welcome to the Blackhand order Graham"

Taking his hand, I shook it firmly. "Thank you Chancellor. For granting me such a position. I promise I will not fail you"

"Hahaha. Well enough of the discussions. Later during the Hurtgen Forest trial, I want you to showcase your special "ability". Do go easy on the recruits. You might scare them…. *chuckles*"

"Chancellor. Are you sure? Is it the right moment to reveal such a thing?"

"I believe so. It's time we brought out your inner self"

"But…."

Before I could continue, the doors to the council room burst open and a grandly dressed Butler walked in.

"Sir, Japanese minister Takashi Osakawa has arrived. And Lord Raven needs your attention. It is urgent matters" the butler said with a high class accent.

"Excuse me Knight. Meet me at the overview balcony later. For now, just be ready" he said before standing up and leaving.

As the Chancellor exited the room, the doors shut themselves and I was all left alone. Letting out a huge sigh, there were still many question I wanted to ask the Chancellor. Particularly last night. Standing up from my seat, I decided to retire back to my quarters and wait until 12:00. Walking past the Chancellor's chair, I heard a faint beep and stopped dead in my tracks. As my ears perked up, I heard the beep again.

Moving over to the chair, I found a tablet. No doubt the Chancellor's personal tablet. Maybe he completely forgot about it. Picking up the device, it rang again signifying a received message. Knowing it wasn't my place to intrude, I set it down on the table. However, something caught my mind when one of the messages mentioned a girl in it.

Peeking around the place, my curiosity was getting the better of me. Unlocking the tablet, I was surprised there wasn't any pass code verification on it. Going to the private messages, I split the view and viewed the file sent through while reading the conversations.

"What about her? She is a potential threat. She may effect the subject"

Looking at the girl, I was struck by her looks. Her black long hair and cute face made her stand out. No doubt she looked beautiful, but something was odd. For some weird reason, it's like I've seen that face before. As I racked my brains for any clues, I came up empty handed. I haven't seen this girl in my whole life yet somehow I felt like I've seen her before. Browsing through her profile, I heard the door click and threw the tablet back into the chair.

Looking up, I found the butler from earlier on looking at me.

"Everything alright Sir Graham?"

"Yes, yes. Yes, everything is fine. Just looking around that's all"

"I see sir. Shall I leave you?"

"Umm, I was just about to leave anyway" I said while grabbing the Black hand uniform.

Making my way out of the room, I quickened my pace and headed straight for my room. That was too close. Yet something about that girl definitely left a lasting impression. Opening the door to my room, I shut it quickly and placed the uniform inside my closet. Collapsing on my bed, I decided to take a short nap. Staring at the clock, it was 11:20. A few more minutes till the events. Feeling a vibration in my pocket however, I pulled out my phone and wondered who would message me.

"Perkins, of all people" I muttered to myself.

Opening the message, it was about giving a name for the teleportation knife. To be specific, the teleportation process had a name. The knife, not so much. Apparently Perkins decided to call the teleportation process a "warpstrike" hence the name itself implies on the very ability.

Rolling my eyes at his ingenuity, I put my phone down and went to sleep.

*30 minutes later

Running down the hallways, I quickened my pace as I was going to be late for briefing of the recruits. Making a sharp right, I could hear a loud voice down the hall. Making a left, and another right, I could see the path to the overview. Slowing down to a jog, I arrived at the large balcony doors and stepped outside. Joining the rest of the Knights and other high ranking members, I managed to make my arrival unnoticed. Wiping the sweat off my face, I heard the Chancellor declaring the event a go.

Before it began however, I heard my name being summoned and everyone looked at me. Stepping forward, the Chancellor urged me over to his side.

"As you know recruits, this event won't come without a challenge. So as you all know, you must make it to Hurtgen air force base before midnight. The catch here is, Sir Graham will be tasked in hunting you all down. If you are caught, you are to return here at once. I know it may seem like an easy task to evade just one Knight, but do reconsider. You're dealing with a special person here. Now then, you have 20 minutes to distance yourselves before the wolf has been unleashed. Remember, if you have been tagged, return at once. Cheaters will be dealt with accordingly.

"Yes sir!" the recruits replied bravely before filing out into the forest.

Turning to the Chancellor, he only let out a childish smile before turning to me.

"Now then, 20 minutes. I wonder how far they'll go?"

"Not very far sir. If the most, maybe a 3/6 of the forest. The fastest runner amongst them would be tired out. Not to mention that there is active wildlife in the forest. Also a lake is present in the middle. Crossing won't be a problem for those taking the eastern path and hugging the wall. Those to take the western path would find it impossible to cross as the river gap is too wide. Also that, Hurtgen forest is an enclosed forest. The cliff at the northern end leads to Hurtgen air force base. Getting there requires you to climb the cliff. I doubt they'd make it by midnight with me hunting them"

"Quite informative Sir Graham, but nonetheless, there's something to drive them. Now then, try to go easy on them. Remember not to push yourself"

"I will Chancellor"

"Lord Chancellor, if I may ask. How I Sir Graham going to catch them all? He can't simply track down 200 people in 12 hours. Is this a joke sir?" Sir Glastonge asked in his pompous French accent.

"Just wait and see Glastonge. You shall soon witness what the Order is capable of"

*le 20 minutes later

Placing my hands on the balcony railings, the castle sirens began blaring signaling the start of the hunt. Throwing myself over the balcony, I descended the 30 meter drop and landed the ground. Stretching for a bit, I closed my eyes and hoped for the best that my powers won't fail on my. Opening my eyes, I felt a changing sensation around me, like as if everything was moving slowly. Seeing a butterfly flap its wings slowly in front of me, I smiled to myself and ran forward. Accelerating to tremendous speeds, I was invisible to the human eye as I was moving so fast. For their perspective, I was basically a ghost, for me however, it felt like everything else was moving slowly.

Catching up to a group of recruits, they seems to be taking the event as some relaxing Sunday church walk. Tagging all of their shoulders, I stopped and switched back to normal view. Seeing the panicked look on their faces, they looked at me in disbelief as to how I managed to track them easily. Waving at them, I activated my powers against nd resumed the hunt.

*5 hours later

"That's 198 recruits caught. 2 more left. Oh well, they should be thankful I took periodical breaks. This super speed ability really does put a strain on my body, especially my eyes. Can't keep constantly switching views every now and then" I mumbled to myself.

Activating my powers, I sped off deeper into the forest. Running past trees and various bushes, I kept a sharp lookout for any human like figures in the area, so far I had been running for a minute and no one to be seen in sight. Switching back to normal view, I walked through the area and whistled to myself as I admired the scenery. Surely the remaining two would be shitting their pants right now.

As I looked up, the high walls edged closer into view. It was true, I was nearing the wall leading towards Hurtgen air force base. Seeing the forest come to an end, I saw a large open field beyond. Stepping out of the place, I looked around to see any signs of activity. Noticing something odd, the grass looked disturbed. Seeing that someone had been through the place earlier, they shouldn't have gotten far.

Breaking into a run, I looked around for anybody. As the base of the cliff came into view, I spotted a recruit looking up and analyzing his opportunities to climb up the dangerous area. Looking up, my eyes grew wide in surprise as there was a recruit already halfway up the cliff. And he wasn't using any gear. Just his hands. Just what was the idiot thinking?

Getting the attention of the recruit waiting at the bottom of the cliff however, he broke into a run and I followed suite. Switching views, I watched as he moved very very slowly. Tapping his back, I switched view and watched him stop as his communicator indicated that he had been caught. Focusing my attention back to the recruit who was busy climbing the cliff without any gear, I knew this wouldn't end well.

Watching anxiously, I monitored every rock he griped. Seeing him leap to another ledge, his hands grabbed the protruding rocks. Trouble immediately arises as one of the ledges he grabbed onto gave way. Watching him try to support himself on the only, the rock he held onto began to crumble and soon gave way. As I watched his body slowly plummet towards the ground, I switched views and ran up the cliff defying physics and the likes. Arriving at his slowly falling body, I grabbed it and ran back down the cliff and placed him on the ground. Switching back to reality, I heard him scream like a girl only for him to shut up.

Looking at his shocked face, he touched his body and the ground like he was trying to comprehend it was real or not. Watching him trying to utter words, only gibberish came out. Shrugging my shoulders at him, I activated my powers and ran all the way back to the castle.

* * *

"So how was the weapon demonstration Chancellor?" I asked.

"It went well. The amount of new weapon presented surely stirred up the commotions amongst the Knights. But your demonstration is what surprised them the most"

"You mean earlier on sir?"

"Of course, what else would I be talking about?"

"I'm apologize for such insolence"

"Now then, if only we could demonstrate your abilities with your weapons. Sadly, the last time you were showcased you over used it. But maybe when you get sent on your next assignment, you can try for yourself"

"I see Chancellor. So Japan it is then?"

"Yes, you are to embark by tomorrow. I already had Perkins prepare all the necessary equipment you might need. As for your mission briefing, report to my office later"

Watching the Chancellor leave, I proceeded to head back to my own room. Upon entering the place, I found out someone had been inside earlier on. Looking at my table, I found a military grade weapons cache on it. Closing the door, I moved over to the crate and began opening it. Revealing what was inside, it was a one of a kind energy weapons. Picking up the elegant handle, I activated the thing and out came a scimitar. The blade itself was pure energy, only the handle was normal. The size of the scimitar itself was ridiculously large. Deactivating the weapon, I placed it back inside the box next to its partner.

Turning back around, I headed towards the door and proceeded straight towards the Chancellor's office. Arriving outside, I knocked on the door and heard a voice for me to proceed inside. Entering the office, my nose was hit by the smell of French perfume. Looking around the office, it was a mixture of European and Western style looks. Of the stylish taste by the Chancellor, I had no clue.

"Graham" the Chancellor nodded at me.

Saluting to him, I moved over to the chair and sat down.

"Now then Graham, for your mission, I need you to keep it an utmost secret. What you're about to do involves taking a lot of risks"

"What is it Chancellor?"

"I need you to hunt down and eliminate any Half breeds in Japan"

"Is that all sir?..." I asked skeptically.

"I'm not done. I also need you to keep an eye out on DEM. Mind you the Japanese branch has been the heart of recent activities lately. Find out whatever information you can get on DEM and relay it back to us. Another task is to monitor this specific group of "special people" he said while handing me a file.

Grabbing the brown folder, I opened it only to find papers containing information about a group called "Ratatoskr" and it's personnel. Flipping through more pages, I was surprised to find the majority of the profiles centered around girl. Only one boy was present. Frowning at the boy's picture, he looked vaguely familiar even though I haven't seen him before. Perhaps it was just my mind.

"Sir. So these are the so called spirits?" I asked.

"Indeed"

"Friend or foe sir?"

"For now, neutral. But I want you to investigate that Itsuka boy. See if you can get anything out if him"

"And what if he's not willing to cooperate?"

"Then find a way too. But be careful here, those girls, they'll kill you if you try to harm that boy. So try not to dive into violence on this one. If he isn't willing to talk, then don't push yourself.

Focus on the two main objectives, exterminating the half breeds and gathering information about DEM"

"Chancellor, aren't there any troops in Japan?"

"Unfortunately no, our influence hasn't been strong in the Asian region. But unfortunately, with the rise of Spirits and DEM, major setbacks have occurred"

"I take it I'll be buying my own apartment?"

"No, no need. We have bought a house for you. Coincidentally, that house is right next door to that Itsuka boy"

"I see, makes the task more easier. Guess I'll perform a recon op before jumping too far from the pan"

"Most likely. Remember Graham, if you are severely injured, drink from the Grail"

"I shall Chancellor. It is the thing empowering me now isn't it?"

"Well, all of us to be exact"

"Yes, indeed. No then, I shall take my leave sir"

"Oh" he called out. "Before you leave, Perkins wanted you to have this" he said while placing a black box on the table.

Moving over to the thing, I flipped the latches and opened it. Revealing two grandly decorated Gurkha knives inside, I could only guess they were the warping versions.

"The final product of our warpstrike knives. You can thank Perkins for that. He wanted you to have these first before you departed. I'm sure you'll find some ways to put it to good use"

"I'll be sure to owe that crazy gun smith a drink" I said while closing the box and tucking it under my right arm.

"Oh, and this as well" he said while handing me a refurbished gauntlet.

"Ah, the improved lightning blaster. That crazy bastard" I chuckled to myself.

"That is all I have to give. A Razorback is ready to transport you. We can't directly offer aerial superiority in Japan, so a single warbird is all you have at your disposal. I doubt the Japanese would approve, but it's the best we could do"

"Any help would suffice Chancellor. But our resources and manpower are stretched. Hopefully the new recruits can fill that gap"

"I do hope. Now then, you have a plane to catch don't you?"

"Yes sir"

"Your things have been prepared anyway, so just directly proceed to the Razorback"

Saluting the Chancellor, I headed for the door and exited his grand office. Making my through the complex castle, I had to climb multiple stairs and walk multiple halls to reach the helicopter hangar on the south tower. Arriving outside, it was already half past six and it was drizzling already. As the Razorbacks VTOL engines roared to life, a Knight was waiting at the door prompting me to enter.

"Have a nice trip sir. And do try to return in one piece" the Knight said.

"I'll try" I chuckled.

As he closed the door, I made myself comfortable as the pilot made the last minute adjustments.

"All set sir?" he asked.

"Ready whenever you are" I responded.

As the aircraft slowly lifted itself off the ground, it banked to the right and made it's way up into the clouds. Peering out the window, I caught a glimpse of the Centurion. The largest ever flying warship built by the Order. Built in secrecy, it was first launched back in 2013. It was usually escorted by Churchill class battlecruisers and would launch invasions wherever necessary. Reclining back in my seat, I closed my eyes and wondered just what sort of adventure would be awaiting me tomorrow.

* * *

 **Huzzah, finally done with this. Finished this chapter early since I managed to get some free time. Now then, to clear things up, yes, a year has passed. Yes, the person we're reading is Tatsuya. Quite weird eh? Now then, as for the story, a year has passed yes, but this doesn't effect the main story. Prior to this arc, Itsuka disaster has happened. But Nia creation has t yet due to the "events". Aside from this, not many changes has been applied other than their ages, so yeah. But more revelations to come.**

 **Now then, on a side note. Anybody watched Kingsglaive here? I thought it was pure badassery. And now I'm currently writing out a new fanfic. I'm currently writing with my friend who I shall list next time. We have been discussing a lot about the Kingsglaive x Date A Live thing. So expect maybe a release for that some time in this month. Cheerio lads. (Those who watched Kingsglaive can tell some references in here)**


	45. Chapter 45

"Ahhh, the sweet smell of wooden floorboards" I said cheerfully.

I had just arrived in Japan 30 minutes ago and am now standing in my very own house. The house itself was large, almost too large. It had two floors and enough rooms to accommodate more than 10 people. The lounge itself was spacious and well designed. A kitchen suiting all your needs, and a spare room filled with computers. Although it wasn't my place to judge, why would the Chancellor pick such a house when only one person is going to live in it?

Making my way to the lounge room, I arranged the weapons crate to one side so I could access it later while the rest would simply go wherever for all I cared. Yep, I'm that lazy. Collapsing on the couch, I was dead beat after that long and uncomfortable flight. Sitting upright for 4 hours straight really wasn't pleasant at all. Looking at the table next to me, I found the T.V remote and grabbed it. Switching the T.V on, the channel that first came on was the news. Luckily for me, I could understand Japanese. Although, I never knew where I picked it up from. All I knew was that I could simply speak and understand it.

"The number of murder rates have been increasing lately for the past two months as the death toll has reached nearly 600. Police still haven't found a single clue on who the suspect is. Many victims that have been discovered seemed to have been involved in some sort of cannibalistic attack…"

Hearing the news reporter blurt out those sudden words, my full attention had been focused onto the pictures of the disembodied victims. Very few remained intact, the rest however had many limbs missing and chunks bitten off. Noticing a pattern emerging between the many victims, my suspicions were indeed correct. Turns half breeds have been feasting quite a lot lately.

Pulling out my earpiece, I dialled the Chancellor and waited patiently.

"Ah, Sir Graham. What brings you calling at this hour?"

"Sir, it seems the half breeds in Japan, or rather Tenguu city, have been having a jolly feast. Around 600 are dead at the moment. This has gone too far, these rodents need to be exterminated"

"Oh dear" he said sombrely. "This is quite unfortunate. The poor souls. Listen Graham. Meet up with Paul De Fleur at the airport. He's your new pilot and will ferry you around Tenguu city and provide air support. He has an unfinished assignment, one that could be more fitting for you than him" he said before the line went dead.

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I readied my uniform and my weapons. Grabbing my shotgun, I decided that something with a bigger bang would be suitable. Flipping the case over, I pulled out the "Royal Ordinance". Looking at the well stylished Holland and Holland rifle, I pulled the barrel down to see if it was loaded. Grabbing the ammo box inside, I loaded in two .700 nitro express cartridges. Grabbing the rest of the rounds, I stuffed them onto my ammo belt. Packing two grenades and other necessities, I was all set.

Holstering the rifle on my back, I made my way towards the door and exited the house. Hailing a cab, the driver gave me a reluctant look at my appearance. Ordering him to drive to the airport, he agreed without hesitation and that was that. Arriving at the airport, I looked around for anybody resembling they were part of the order. Instead, I was given uneasy looks by the civilians. Feeling a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around to find a tall well built man looking at me. Studying his features, he had brown hair which was trimmed to a short level. His eyes gave off that look like he was something else. The face overall gave it a lasting impression that if you wanted to fuck this guy, he'll pay you right back with his fist.

"You're Sir Graham right?" he asked in a polite way which surprised me.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked skeptically.

"Paul, Paul De Fleur" he responded extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Paul" I said shaking his hand.

"Now then, the Chancellor has informed me about your arrival. I'm sorry we had to meet here, but my aircraft isn't stationed here. We'll have to take another transport to the military airfield just a few kilometres to the South West"

"Ah yes. Quite logical"

As he lead me away from the airport towards his transportation, it was a military Humvee fit for recon. Getting into the vehicle, it was all hot stuffy inside. Well, One would expect that anyway considering it's the bloody afternoon right now.

"So Paul, you're a Knight right?" I asked while we were down the freeway.

"Yes, been a Knight for quite a while now" he replied.

"How long have you been here in Japan?"

"Nearly 5 years now" he said. "And those 5 years have been quite the shitty one at that"

"Why's that?"

"Well, when I was first stationed here, I was tasked with simply search and destroy. I was only given my Warbird and some ammunition to do the job. Little did I realize that was everything I had"

"Let me guess, you expended all your resources?"

"You got that right. I found a nest of Half breeds in the forest. I had to track em down one by one since they scattered. The amount of bullets fired blindly during that operation was just a total waste. Another mission was when I had to clear a small village full of Half breeds. How do you expect me to that with a gun that's meant to pierce armour and such and fires quickly you wouldn't even know it was empty!"

"Jeez, you got it hard"

"That's not all. Since the logistic divisions are fucked up, I always get supplies the last. By then, I have already targeted multiple Half Breeds but have no way to kill them. Fucking hell, small arms do Jack shit to those monsters. Only last year did I actually get proper equipment for ground combat"

"Well fuck, that's kinda shitty. How's your loadout now?"

"Well, I can now at least take a break and all while you're here. Lift some of the stress off. At least now, we will be getting our supplies properly. The Order has never established far based operations. This would be a first"

"I see, so proper air support and all?"

"Exactly. I'll shoot whatever you tell me too. As long as it's Half Breeds and related. I miss launching hellfire missiles" he sighed.

"Alright, fair enough"

"We're here" he said while pulling up a gate.

There was a fence that extended as far as the eye could see keeping out unwanted visitors and the like. Beyond that laid an empty runway and hangars on the opposite end. A control tower sat to the far left.

"Well, for an airbase, it's very quiet. Where the hell is everybody?"

"Mostly at the other base I presume. Now with the introduction of CR-units and more fancy shit, the needs of fighter planes have been gone. Well, we would still use them for long range strikes, nothing beats long range precision strikes. This field only sees cargo planes, shipping in supplies now and then"

"Right. Well, the Order is kinda fucked in terms of firepower. But, we have our new weapons"

"Right. Those new Kukri blades? The ones that can teleport you around instantly? Yep, just got a hold of one of them yesterday"

"Oh really? So how are they?"

"Bloody fun I can tell you that. Screw that, the blade itself can slice through the thickest of metal and skins. What the hell was that Gun Smith thinking anyway?" he scoffed.

"Eh, he's always crazy. Tell him to make a weapon for stealth and he'll give you a silenced pistol that can launch 40mm grenades. Just what sort of engineering is that?"

"Bloke's crazy"

As we drove around the scorching airfield, we soon arrived at a closed hangar. Getting out of the car, I waited for Paul to do the same and open the large doors. Watching him punch in the codes to the door, a loud mechanical whir rang throughout the air and the door slowly opened. Entering the hangar as the doors were halfway open, I was greeted by a sleek grey aircraft. Based off the V22 Osprey, it was the successor to the old aircraft. Instead of having that VTOL element, it was simply a helicopter with two large enclosed rotor blades sticking out the sides.

Design wise, it was a beautiful aircraft to look at. But it wasn't made for looks, rather is was the quickest amongst all known helicopters and was equipped with a cloaking device that would make invisible to everything including radar. It's choice of weapons was something an A-10 warthog would carry. The dual purpose machine gun turret at the front had a choice of firing kinetic rounds and armour piercing. Calibers larger than .50 enough to stop elephants.

"Quite the beauty ain't she?" Paul said while carrying a reeled up hose.

"Yep, that and the Razorback attack/dropship. Quite the fine armoury"

"Yeah, but won't do Jack shit to supernatural beings. Those bombs are just as useless as trying to throw rocks at them. Even the kinetic bullets bounce right off. I don't know what would stand up against spirits. Best it could do is just distract them"

"Well, effective against half breeds. For now, we'll just have to wait and see what other ideas our scientist can make up"

"True, now then, you ready to hear the mission?"

"Hell yes, brought my weapons for this" I said eagerly.

Moving over to a table, it had maps scattered around with drawings marking out possible locations and feasting grounds for Half Breeds.

"Alright, I have two possible locations here. These locations mark the possibility of an alpha"

"A leader?" I said wide eyed in surprise.

"Yep, couldn't believe my luck when I found out an Alpha was roaming the place. We kill him, the clan would be in chaos. These fuckers are smart I'll tell you that. Always coordinating attacks at the right time when I'm occupied. Sometimes they would do simultaneously, can't respond to that level of attack. But with you around, maybe we can turn the tide"

"Mhmm, I hope. I'm just one guy. And I'm still getting used to my new upgrades. Can't properly use em yet"

"Yeah, your super speed ability? You earned yourself quite the nickname. Most of the guys on the channel call you the Black Ghost"

"Kinda cliché nickname in my case. But hey, call me whatever you want" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Now then, the first possible location is here" he said while his finger landed in a circle. "This spot here is Tenguu city square, very large and open space. We deploy there and search the nearby alleyways for any entry ways. I highly doubt these bastards would have a den near the surface. Best bet is underground"

"Hang on, hang on" I said, stopping him. "Half Breeds would go for the most obvious but the last place we would look for. That being, the square itself. Is there a building here?"

"Yes, a multipurpose stage. Concert performing and the likes. Very large, like a fucking tower"

"Bingo, then the Half Breeds are probably right underneath the thing or inside"

"How can they be inside? Janitors and guards patrol the place"

"Basement? Ever thought of my that?"

"Now that you mention it, I did ask the Janitor about a basement. Said they have but lost the keys. Didn't bother to open the thing since nothing was stored inside"

"Seems odd don't you think?" I said furrowing an eyebrow. "Lost keys to a basement? Pah! Don't make me laugh. Seems like the Janitor was either forced or he's one of them"

"You sure about this? We could simply be opening a rusty old basement for all we know"

"Well, you're the one who proposed that they might be nesting there. So might as well see if it's true eh?" I said while raising my hands.

"Guess you're right there. So do you want me to continue about the next location?"

"Do go ahead"

"Alright, the next one we have is school"

Choking on my saliva, I looked at him with wide eyed expression and utter look of shock on my face. "A school? What made you think that?" I blurted out.

"Wait, wait. I know what you're thinking, but I have a possible lead here. Just hear me out" he said while raising his hands in defence. "I have been receiving reports of high school students going missing or getting brutally injured. Turns out that the past 15 victims were high school students. Most of them in their last year levels. But not only that, I was following a murder case and the trail stopped at the school. Until that, I haven't progressed any further due to the Chancellor's orders"

"If what you say is true" I began slowly. "Then maybe a Half Breed is amongst their ranks"

"Maybe. Anyway, that's all the possible locations I have. Should we head out?"

"I think it's time to kick some ass don't you think?" I nodded slowly.

"Great. I'll prep the warbird for take-off and ready my weapons. How about the negotiations?"

"I'll deal with that" I said pointing to myself.

Watching him run off to prepare the warbird, I pulled out my phone and dialed the Chancellor. Hearing the phone ring, I waited for him to pick up.

"Graham. How was the meeting with Sir Paul?" he greeted.

"Very pleasant sir"

"Good, very Good"

"Sir, If I may ask. We need access to investigate some specific locations. We need security access and the ability to do whatever we need in order to contain the situation"

"I see, let me arrange with the police department. Hold on"

As the line went on hold, I tapped my foot impatiently for the next few minutes. Hearing the line come back, I wanted for the Chancellor's response.

"Good news Graham. The Tenguu city police department has agreed to let us investigate the murder cases. Do bring back some good news, it would ease the tensions over there. Just meet with the officers at wherever you're going to be and inform them. Good luck Knight" he said before the line went dead.

Putting the phone back in pocket, I straightened myself and checked to see if I was ready. Unsheathing the two Kukri knives, I sheathed them as they would serve me later. Hearing the sound two powerful engines powering up, the dust around me started churning up as the warbirds engines blades rotated faster and faster. Jogging over to the aircraft, I hauled myself inside and stood in the empty bay.

The bay had no seats so Knights had to stand for the trip. The only ones who had a seat were the pilot and co-pilot. Those were just situated at the very front with the bay connected behind them.

Patting Paul's back, he gave the thumbs up and I leaned on the empty chair as he did the rest of the work. As the aircraft moved forward, the bay doors slid shut and the whirring sounds were partially drowned out. Exiting the hangar, the door behind us slowly began to close. Taxiing out into the one runway, the warbird slowly lifted itself off the ground and powered forward and picked up speed.

"Activating cloak, running silent" Paul said while flipping some switches.

"How long until we reach the square?"

"Around 2 minutes tops. These things are quite fast"

"I already know that" I replied.

As the aircraft banked between the skyscrapers, we eventually made a sharp turn arriving into a large open space. Looking around, I spotted a large tower like building in the middle of what seemed to be a square. No doubt this was Tenguu city square. Main attraction for festivals and such.

Normally there would be people loitering around the place, but for some reason, a small crowd had gathered near the base of the tower. Looking closer, police had fenced off the place and were guarding all entry and exit points. As Paul brought the warbird closer to the ground, the cloaking device switched off revealing ourselves to the crowd.

"Just hover a few feet. I'll get out from here" I said.

"So do you want me to join?"

"No, keep air surveillance. If anything suspicious happens, you know what to do" I said while tapping my communicator.

Grabbing the door handle, I slid the bay door open and wind gushed in from the rotor blades. Jumping out of the aircraft, I landed on the ground successfully. Standing upright, my hair was being blown around everywhere and I didn't bother fixing it anyway. Too tiring for me it seems. As the warbird slowly departed from the area, a lone police officer approached me.

"Excuse me, are you the guys the chief told us about?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we're here. Now then, where's the basement of this stadium?"

"Oh, just enter the building and head down through the backstage. Go down the only flight of stairs and you should arrive at a door. Just try not to destroy the place when you're opening the thing. I hope you're going to actually help us solve these brutal murders. We've lost quite some good officers"

"Don't worry, I promise not to destroy anything. As for your friends, they did their duty. Their deaths shall not be in vain I can promise you that" I said trying to offer some comfort to the officer.

Bidding my farewell to him, I made my way to the two double doors leading inside the complex building. As a vague stench of cotton and wool filled my nose, a frown formed upon my face. Coupled with that stench, another one dominated the whole air. The stench itself could not be smelt by normal humans, only those that underwent the Half Breed tracking program would be able to sniff them out. Making my way down the steep stairs, I passed row after row of empty chairs. Arriving at the stage, I hauled myself up and made my way around.

Arriving into a dimly lit backstage, I passed through what seemed to be the dressing room. Passing various equipment's, the amount of dust over them signified this place hasn't been used in quite a while. Poking my head behind a prop set, I was only met by cobwebs and darkness. Looking around the place, I was starting to think if the stairway leading to the basement was hidden. That was until I found a sign that literally pointed to a set of stairs. Turns out I had been passing that thing for the past 30 minutes now. How stupid of me.

Making my way down the stairs, I arrived at a metal door shutting off everything from the other side. Placing a hand on the cold rusty thing, I tapped it only to hear a muffled tap. Just as I thought, the door itself was thick, thick enough to protect against low grade explosives. Grabbing the handle, I rattled the knob only for it to not budge.

"*sigh*...So much for a quiet entry. Guess we'll have to do some improvising then" I said to myself.

Pulling out a smart thermite grenade, I placed it at the door knob and set a timer. Running back and taking cover behind the wall, the grenade went off with sparks flying everywhere coupled with a loud bang. As smoke dust rushed through the corridor and crashed into the wall, I waited for everything to die down. Looking at the aftermath, the old Bunker door had been blown right open just as it should've been.

Grabbing my rifle, I cautiously made my way inside the dark area. As a horrendous smell filled my nose, I put on a disgusted look as it was just unbearable. As my boots stepped into a small puddle, I had no clue if it was filled with water or shit.

"Fuck…..*sigh*...more polishing to do" I groaned.

Reaching for a flare, I ignited the small stick and threw it a few feet in front of me. As the place became illuminated with red light, a sense of dread overcame me as I found out what was making that horrendous smell. Taking a step back, I couldn't believe my eyes. Bodies, bodies and just bodies piled everywhere all mauled and deformed. The ground was soaked in all their blood and the faces on some of the corpses bore despair. Lighting another flare, I threw it elsewhere only to find more horrifying things. Strung up on the ceilings were cages covered with blood and filled with bodies. The bodies themselves were simply thrown in there without care.

At this point I didn't know if I could stand the horrendous sight anymore. All the poor souls lost down here never even saw the day of light ever again. If one became silent enough, he could hear their screams echoing throughout the walls. Calling for help that never came.

"Oh shit! Holy fuck! Jesus christ! What the hell is all this?!" I demanded.

Hearing a low growl throughout the dimly lit place, I pointed my rifle in different directions to find out the noise.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

As the growling became deeper and deeper, I felt the source come from my left. Turning in that direction, my guard was never lowered. Hearing footsteps however, I peered deeper into the darkness as was met by a pair of yellow eyes. As my eyes widened in surprise, I felt a burning anger rise through me. This sick bastard, or whatever it was, was responsible for the deaths of all these people down here. Now it's time for it join it's friends in hell and burn forever.

Peering down the sights, I steadied my finger until I could get a clearer look on the beast. As the monster emerged into the flares light, I was taken aback by what it was. It was no ordinary half breed. It was the nightmares of Knights.

"No way….a fucking Bloodhound!" I hissed.

As the beast responded to my words, I aimed at its forward arm to decapitate it. Pulling the trigger, the room was filled with a large bang and the bullet flew straight to it's target. As the bloodhounds arm was ripped right off, it let out painful howl that made my ears ring. Aiming at it's other hand, I shot it clean off and the lumbering mutt screamed louder. Taking a few steps back, I reloaded my rifle with the given time.

However, as soon as my rifle was reloaded, the beast lunged towards me with it's legs and it's mouth wide open. Rolling to one side, I avoided the near death encounter right there. Recovering from the attack, the beast was already charging towards me while I was standing up. Rolling to the side again, the mutt braked itself and changed its course. As it's mouth hanged open to bite me, I raised my rifle and jammed it between its mouth. As it tried to desperately break to weapon, I drew my pistol and shot it multiple times in the head. As the beast dropped to the ground, I pulled my rifle out of it's mouth with disgust.

However, that wasn't the end as black vines sprouted from its limbs and grabbed the nearby dead bodies. As it began churning the dead bodies into limbs, it replaced its missing hands. This regenerative factor of theirs was the most disgusting ever. Using the dead to replace their damaged parts, disgusting. As the mutt stood up with it's brand new limbs, it was ready for round two.

As it charged towards me arms outstretched, I ran towards it and slid between it's legs missing the grab. Pointing my rifle at it's back, I fired the first round and the bullet sent it flying a few feet. Blasting off one of it's legs, I holstered my rifle and drew my pistol. Expanding all the rounds it had, I drew my two Kukri blades and waited. As it stood up to face me, it had a large hole in it's chest and smaller holes everywhere which was leaking blood. As it went on all threes, it charged straight towards me with desperation. Throwing one of my knifes, it buried itself into the wall behind the wolf and I teleported to it. Removing the knife, I threw the other one at the mutt and teleported in mid throw striking it's back with greater force. Sheathing my other blade, I grabbed the beast's coat and began stabbing it's back multiple times.

It jerked its body violently however in a vain attempt to throw me off. Tightening my grip, I continued stabbing the price of cancerous thing until it finally gave up and collapsed to the floor. Breathing heavily, I let out a sigh of relief as the nightmare was finally over. Slowly getting off it's back, I walked over to its head and yanked it up. Pulling my hand back however, it tried to bite it off. Restraining it however, I stabbed one of its eyes to shut it up.

"You….you humans….always destroying things…hahaha…by now you're already too late" the mutt said in a weak voice.

"Destroying things?! Look around you, you're even worse than us! What makes you better?" I yelled angrily.

"I shall not entertain any questions hehe…..my time has come anyway. I knew it. If you're looking for our Alpha, he is not here. No, I'm just merely their failed devourer. Cast away in this prison. Do me a favour, and kill those fools…." it said before the last bit of life it had escaped its body.

Sheathing my knife, I fought for naught in this bloody place. But then again, at least the people mauled by that beast are finally given peace. But that's what I didn't come here for, I came here to kill an Alpha. I Exiting the room, I hope the clean up party won't mind a dead half breed sitting in the room surrounded by decayed bodies as they clean up. Climbing the set of stairs leading towards the exit, I kicked the door open and was greeted by large amounts of sunlight. Stepping out and into the wide open space, an unpleasant smell hit my nose. Looking around for the source, I realised it was me as I just came out from a butchering room. As a police officer ran up to me, he covered his nose as it was too disgusting.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Came out from a room full of dead bodies, yeah. People unpleasantly mauled to death. Managed to kill the bastard behind the butchering, but the trail doesn't stop there. Do yourself a favour and make sure to send in a mentally prepared team, it might not be a pleasant sight for everyone" I replied.

Waving my hand at the air, a warbird began its descent towards me. As the helicopter hovered a few feet off the ground, I jumped into the vehicle and sat down on the bay.

"You look like hammered shit" Paul said.

"Thanks, that's what you get for killing a bloodhound" I said.

"For real?"

"What do you think? Doesn't matter now. Let's head to that school you were talking about, hopefully we find an Alpha"

"So this place contained nothing at all?"

"Not really, managed to find a feasting ground and eradicated the pest. So there was some good done"

"Alright"

"Listen, you got any spare clothing? I'm covered in shit here"

"Try the crate behind my seat. Should fit you, I think"

Opening the cache underneath his seat, it contained a standard Knight uniform. Looked dusty, but hey, better than wearing a uniform that is covered in blood and the wearer smells like shit. Pulling out a deodorant from the box, I wondered if this was Paul's grooming products. Shrugging my shoulders, I sprayed the deodorant to ward off that wretched stench. Closing the crate, I hanged into the railings and waited for the next drop zone.

"Paul, you're joining me on this op. Gonna need a hand with civvies around"

"Sure, best to minimize damage. Let's hope the Half breeds aren't one step ahead of us, or else we'd be wasting our time searching the place"

"Let's hope" I said.

As the warbird made it's way to the school that Paul mentioned earlier, I opened the bay doors and peered out. As the wind gushed against me face, I strained my eyes and looked around. The view was magnificent from this height no doubt. As the warbird started descending, I looked forward and saw a well built school. Analysing the structure, it had a unique design and was complete with all the necessary equipment to satisfy their students needs. Reading the sign as we flew over, it read "Raizen high". As we made multiple passes, Paul decided to set us down in the large open basketball court. Securing my weapons, I waited for Paul to disembark.

As Paul walked up to me, he had an automatic rifle on his back and two revolvers coupled with grenades on his belt. That and two Kukri knives, on his back. Nodding at him, we both made our way towards the school entrance. Walking through the front doors, students standing by in the hallway gave us nervous looks. Ignoring them, I looked around for any sign towards the principal's office. Noticing a girl walking towards us I tapped her shoulder which startled the living daylights out of her.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you know where your Principal's office is?" I asked politely.

Looking at her, she trembled in fear like I was about to eat her.

"The…there!" she pointed down the hallway before running off.

Rolling my eyes, I walked down the hall she pointed in. Seeing an arrow leading towards the principal's office, we had to climb a set of stairs before going down a hallway before stopping outside a door labelled "Principal's Office". Knocking on the door, a womanly voice beckoned us to come in. Sliding the door open, I stepped aside to let Paul in before entering and closing the door. As I faced the Principal, she stared at us with shock. Natural reaction as one would say really, you don't see people walking around with Victorian era clothing carrying weapons enough to take over a small city.

"Uhhhh….. Gentlemen… May I help you?" she asked nervously.

"Yes ma'am. We wish to perform a thorough search of your school. We have been dispatched by the police department to investigate the latest murder cases. So far, your school has had at least more than five cases yes?" Paul said calmly.

"Why yes…. But I don't think it would be wise to perform such an inspection. Not with those weapons of yours. The students could easily be intimidated" she said.

"Don't worry Madam. We are one of the elites. We can handle our firearms, after all, it's for our protection. We only ask that your students cooperate with us so that this may finish quickly. Please lock the school down. It won't take long" Paul said reassuringly.

"Very well… I guess if it's to aid our fellow community service personnel it shouldn't be a problem. Very well, do you have a permit?"

As Paul pulled out his Order badge and presented it, the principal eyed it before handing it back to him. As Paul tucked away his badge, he nodded to me and I headed for the door. Opening it, I waited for him to exit before closing it.

"Now then, ready?"

"Just wait a bit, let me sniff the air"

Activating my Half Breed tracking ability, I inhaled various scents from multiple directions and overlapping ones. Seems that Half Breeds have polluted the hallways and the entire building making it impossible to track them accurately. But thanks to a trick I learnt, I managed to find a fresh scent from a classroom floor above us. Changing my scent factor, I made a disgusted look as Half Breed scents smelt like shit mixed together with the most vile thing on earth.

"I smell, 3. No, 4 Half Breeds. Can't be certain about the fourth. Scents a month old. Can't tell if it's lurking around. But there are three of them right here. Still fresh. Classroom above us. We got windows to the right so we can toss em out in a pickle. Doubt that it's gonna happen though"

"Shit, guess we have to take the fight outside. And fast"

"We got students in the way, makes things complicated"

"Ah Christ. Let's hope the odds are in our favour eh?"

"Screw planning. Plans never go well, anyway"

As we made our way up the stairs and down the corridor. We both stopped outside the designated classroom and waited. Taking a deep breath, I nodded at Paul and knocked on the door. Sliding it open, Paul stepped in first with me following suite.

"Good Afternoon students. Sorry for the interruption. We are the elite special forces of the police department and would like to conduct a thorough investigation on your class. Specifically the students" Paul partially lied.

"Eh excuse me… But, this is all too sudden. I wasn't informed about this" the woman, who seemed to be the teacher said.

"Don't worry ma'am. It will be fine. We will just ask some questions. I hope it will be fine?" Paul asked while looking around the classroom.

Of course, the students just replied with nervous looks. Although something struck me oddly. This class was surprisingly filled with stunning girls. And to be more precise, there was this one boy giving off an aura that would make girls fall for him. Call me weird but that's what I felt. As I continued to look around the room, my eyes fell upon a mysterious looking girl. For reasons unknown, her looks struck me as beautiful yet completely deadly. She had long black hair and bangs the front. She wore a large black ribbon on her head which lead me to assume that's what she used to tie her hair maybe? Her red eyes and dark eye liners sent a shiver down my spin though.

As her eyes locked with mine, I immediately broke contact and stared around the room. By now Paul was looking at me waiting for the next move. Realizing what the next step was, I traced the Half Breed scent around the room and located three boys. Looking at them in real time, their looks immediately gave them away. Seems they know their enemies well. Raising a finger, I pointed at one of them wearing a jacket.

"You, come here. I want to ask you a question" I said.

As he looked at me with uncertainty, I could tell that his mind was racing and thinking of a way to escape. As his eyes darted around, I slowly reached for my pistol without anyone noticing. Grabbing the handle, the guy smiled at me before leaping forward. Too late, I felt my body being knocked by a truck as I was lifted off the ground and smashed into the wall behind me. As I broke through, I tumbled into the next classroom. Hearing gasps all around, I lifted myself off the floor and was face to face with a Half Breed. Aiming my pistol at him, he swatted it aside and picked me up before throwing me into the door and crashing out into the hallways. Rolling to one side, his massive claws dug straight into the door where I was just laying. Aiming my pistol, I fired a round into him before dropping the gun and grabbing the beast.

Pushing the beast towards the window, we both broke the glass and tumbled towards the ground. Grabbing my knife, I threw it towards the opposite building and teleported towards it. Hanging off the wall, I watched the floor where I was previously on and watched as Paul was thrown out the window. As he screamed on his way down, he threw his knife just in time and teleported away. As he recovered a few meters away from the Half Breed that fell earlier on, I dropped down next to him.

"Shit, my back hurts" Paul groaned.

"Well, ever survived a concrete wall?" I asked.

"No"

"First time experience. Not pleasant" I said.

As the other two Half Breeds jumped down, they rushed towards the mutt I threw down earlier on. As all three of them recovered, they snarled and revealed their fangs. Turns out we're on their territory. Not the exact welcoming committee. Drawing my rifle, Paul did the same and we both took aim at the beasts. As they charged towards us, I slung my rifle over and ran towards them. As Paul opened fire, I drew my second revolver and did a power slide. Sliding through one of the mutts legs, I fired multiple shots into it's back before it howled in pain. Jumping to one side, I avoided a near deathly blow to the face.

However I wasn't fast enough as a hand slammed into my stomach sending me flying towards the building. Crashing through a window, multiple screams could be heard everywhere. My body stopped flying when I crashed into a locker. Groaning out in pain, I stood up slowly and limped over to the window ledge. Realizing I was a mess, I was particularly pissed that my hair had been messed up.

"You little shit. I spent a fucking hour fixing this. And you just had to fucking ruin it, on I'll show you!" I hissed. Throwing that thought aside, I would fix my hair later.

I had multiple bruises and cuts across my face and body which put me in a very bad state. Pulling out a silver vial, I opened the cap and drank the substance inside. As the substance burnt my throat, the effects of the vial began to heal all my wounds within seconds. Recovering in top shape, I leapt out the window and onto the ground. Picking up my revolver, I fired the remaining bullets at a nearby Half Breed which caused him to focus his attention on me.

Throwing the weapon to one side, I drew both my knives and charged straight at it. As it's claws came down on me, I poured strength into my left hand and blocked his right. Swiping up, I sliced the beast's hand off and watched the limb fall to the ground. As it howled in agony, it threw me back but I managed to recover quickly

Throwing one knife at him, I warped in mid air and plunged the blade straight into it's chest. As the beast gurgled in pain, I removed the blade and sliced off it's arm. As it went down on it's knees, I plunged the knife into the back of it's head. Taking a moment of silence for a fallen foe, I removed the blade and let the body fall to the ground. The puddle of blood drenched the cemented walkway.

As it's comrades stared at it's fallen brother their anger burnt brightly as seen through their eyes. As the both let out a howl, Paul used the chance and put a round through one of their heads. However, that didn't stop it. It continued to fight. Charging towards the other Half Breed, he outstretched his claws in an attempt. To welcome me to the afterlife. Throwing a knife past him, I warped behind him and threw it ai it's back before warping to plunge the weapon into it. As its howls pierced my ears, I tried to remove the weapon but the mutt began charging towards a wall. Removing the knife, I jumped off just as the idiot crashed into the wall. As he stumbled around like a drunkard, I threw my knife at one of it's paws and impaled it into the structure. Throwing the other knife into the air, I warped up and drew my rifle before firing it.

Due to the immense recoil, I was sent flying back in the air before lining up another shot. Firing again, I was thrown onto the rooftop. Slinging my rifle over, I jumped over the edge before throwing my knife to the ground. Warping directly to it, I suffered no damage. Looking at my opponent, two .700 nitro express bullets completely tore the beast apart. Looking at Paul, he had his opponent impaled to the ground all bloodied and beat up.

"Well I'll be. What did you spare him for?" I asked.

"This little cumstain here is the fucking Alpha. Believe it or not. Was expecting a tougher fight out of him. Guess pussies train them in combat eh?" Paul mocked him only for him to get growled at.

"Hahahaha, maybe. So what do we do with him?"

"Bring him back to base. Or we could arrange an exfil. I personally don't want to look after him"

"Me neither. Guess we'll see what the higher ups will do about our nice catch" I said while grinning at the beast.

As I noticed the hair on it receding, it meant that he had burnt himself out. As he returned to his human form, his body collapsed unconsciously on the ground with a wooden Pike through his shoulder. Sighing to myself, the sun still shone brightly. Looking at my watch it was around 2:40. Turns out we took our sweet battling these pest. No matter, we succeeded. The next step, is to explain this mess to the principal and everyone else. I'm sure people would be traumatized by the sight of their former school mates turning into werewolves before getting killed by a unknown bunch of dudes.

"*sigh*...well, this is going to be long day. I wanna go home and shower dammit"

"You and me both. I already contacted a clean up team. Should be here soon. Let's get the bodies ready"

"Sure, if my body permits me" I said.

"Bullshit" he replied.

"Hahaha. Kidding, join ya in a sec" I said.

* * *

 **Praise the sun I'm done! Well that wraps up this chapter folks. Now then, after going through exams and school and such, I actually was given proper time to finish this so sorry if it took too long. Hmm, I wonder who that mysterious girl is XP. Nah we who she is, just with a different look this time. Or maybe due to her loneliness she went insane? Lel, won't do that. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Next chapter will probably contain more interaction and maybe less fight scenes. Take a little steam off, give the guys a break.**


	46. Chapter 46

"What do you means you saw him?!" Kotori slammed a fist down on her mahogany desk.

The strong resentful girl who stood before the Commander of the Fraxinus clenched her fists in annoyance at the tone she was hearing, her long streaking black hair burned with resentment but her face remained calm.

"Kotori, I am not lying". She began slowly, carefully picking her words. "I saw Tatsuya walk into that room, looked around and made eye contact with me. Don't think for a second you don't believe my words because everyone else standing here knows it damn too well!"

The air hung heavily and tensions were high as ever, the crew of the Fraxinus and all the spirits rescued, including Shidou, were listening eagerly. Nobody dared to but in on the two women who now faced each other down like mad bulls in the Bronx.

"I want to believe you Blake, but what proof do you have to provide?" Kotori eyed the girl.

"To hell with proof! I know it's him!" Blake threw her hand sideways, dismissing all other things.

"I believe perhaps we should look further into this matter". Reine stepped in between the two, easing the tensions. "We all were put on alert the moment the two men made their appearance. What was shocking however was this stunning shape shifter amongst the students. It seems these men are exterminators of the sorts".

With a few strokes of her fingers, a holographic display came up and showed a replay video. Everyone's eyes became fixated on the recording and watched in awe as the two men stepped into the room followed by the horrendous reveal of the shape shifter and the bloody battle that followed shortly after.

"Bring the video back to the part when they we're in the room". Kotori gestured lightly with her fingers.

Reine obeyed and the video scaled back to the near beginning.

"Pause it hear Reine". Kotori ordered.

As the frame froze, Reine zoomed in on one of the individuals and gasps erupted from around the room. Kotori however, remained calm and refused to jump to conclusions. Blake on the other hand smirked loudly at the image.

"That's Tatsuya!" Tohka pointed at the frozen man.

"We're not sure yet Tohka". Kotori immediately shut her down.

"The facial features resembles that of Tatsuya, our close friend". Yuzuru chirped up.

"Concern. Why did he not recognize us?" Kaguya asked.

"Because it's not him". Blake said in a grim dark manner that silenced the room.

"What Miss Osborne says is true. This man here may as well be the Tatsuya we all know. But who knows if he's still the same person from before". Reine explained to the group.

"I swear if I find this group…." Blake's tone rose at an unprecedented rate.

"Calm down Blake". Shidou placed a hand on her soft shoulder. "We'll solve this mess". Shidou assured her.

Blake offered a calm smile at Shidou and eased her shoulders. As Shidou pulled his hand away, Blake resumed her gaze at the holographic image of Tatsuya and pondered with mixed feelings about his return.

"Whatever problem we have right now, we have to deal with it first". Kotori spoke up. "We have to get into space and save that mysterious spirit up there before DEM get their filthy grubby hands over her". She spoke in a determined tone, enough to motivate every individual in the room.

"We already have another problem though". Reine chipped in.

"I know, that's why we have devised a new plan". Kotori said confidently. "Blake, your job is too intercept Tatsuya and confirm if it's him or not. If it's him, how you bring him back is up to you. Must I say that having him on our side is of utmost importance".

Blake merely nodded in agreement at her words and contained the excitement that was building within of her.

"We'll proceed with the original plan of securing the new spirit, Zodiac, with Shidou before DEM does". Kotori explained while glancing at Shidou. "Since we've lost the Fraxinus at the hands of Goetia in the last world, we've now come even more prepared". Kotori said with a grin.

Just as Kotori finished speaking, the door at the end of the room slid open and a wheel chair rolled in with someone pushing from behind. Garnering the attention of everyone, the man in the wheel chair greeted the occupants with a soft smile.

"Woodman-sama!" Shidou exclaimed at the figure.

"Hello there my fellow friends". Elliot Woodman greeted with a soft smile.

"Commander Woodman!" Kotori abruptly stood to attention to salute the highest authority.

"At ease Kotori, we can dispense with the pleasantries". Woodman told her which prompted her to sit back down.

The two new figures that entered the room were the highest personnel of Ratatoskr. The director and commander was Elliot Baldwin Woodman, a man who would be considered the age of 50. His grey hair and beard coupled with his strong willed face gave him a much younger look. His assistant, Karen Nora Mathers, is a woman with Pale Nordic skin and blonde hair followed with blue eyes. Indeed she is the sister of Ellen Mira Mathers.

"Woodman-sama, what brings you here?" Shidou asked the man.

"Shidou my boy, while I wish to entertain your questions, I am the bearer of bad news". He grimaced at the young man.

"Uwahh!…what's the matter?" Tohka asked.

"Kotori, please begin preparations to secure Zodiac now. DEM has launched a full scale invasion on our current position". Woodman said grimly. "And to make matters worse, the spirit hunter 'Catastrophe' is amongst the invasion force".

Everyone inside the room gasped at the revelation of the name except for Woodman and Karen.

"Impossible! She's sided with DEM now!" Blake said in bewilderment.

"You know this 'Catastrophe'?" Kotori asked the girl.

Blake realized at that moment that the other spirits had no clue about her previous life and that other monster of spirits existed out there.

"Yes, I'm sort of acquainted with her. But that was long ago, now we're enemies if you were to look at it". Blake explained in a saddened tone.

"I thought Spirit Hunters we're a myth, a fable". Origami spoke up from the back.

"Not so much, they exist and work for various organizations. It seems that DEM managed to employ one of them. And a dangerous hunter at that". Karen explained.

"Which means there's no time to waste, we need to leave now!" Woodman ordered.

Just as Woodman gave his order, the room shook and shuddered while the lights flickered. Muffled explosions could be heard outside as their shockwaves shook the base.

"Go, go now!" Woodman barked.

"But what about you Commander!" Kotori protested.

"Don't worry about me Kotori. Your mission is to secure Zodiac! Don't worry, we'll meet again". Woodman assured the girl.

As the room became vacated, Karen began pushing Elliot to the secret escape tunnels. Meanwhile the group we're running down the hallway before stooping at an intersection.

"Blake, return to Tenguu city and confirm if it's Tatsuya. Do what you must to bring him back". Kotori told the girl.

With that, Blake returned a nod and she separated from the group by going down the other hallway. As the others gave a farewell cheer, Blake took in their praises and she transformed into her astral dress.

This time however, deeming she needed a different look, her astral dress resembled something from the future. Adorning something like a cybernetic suit, she merely wore a jumpsuit underneath the armour. While sacrificing protection for mobility, it wasn't a problem for the trained Spirit as she excelled with such performance. Even her hair underwent a significant change as most of it went up in a ponytail while some were left hanging.

As Blake sprinted down the hallway, she broke free from the base only to be greeted by the sweet air of gunpowder. A quick glance gave her enough information to flee the scene immediately as fighting off DEM would be a waste of time. However, things wouldn't go her way as the Spirit Hunter Catastrophe intercepted her.

As Blake reacted to the threat, she pulled her gunblade from thin air and parried the incoming projectiles from her enemy. As Blake returned fire with quick succession, she managed to catch a glimpse of her enemy dodging the attacks through the black smoke screen.

Seeing that she needed to get on even grounds, Blake jumped into the air and burst free from the obscuring view and locked her sights with her opponent.

As the two spirits hovered in mid-air, Blake aimed her gunblade quickly and fired off a few shots before flying low to avoid the counter fire.

On her opponents mind, she fired her dagger like weapons at Blake all the while avoiding her deadly shots. As she danced through the air like a ballerina, Blake flew up and plunged down towards her opponent with deadly speeds.

As weapons clashed together, sparks and blinding lights were emitted and a shockwave was produced from the powerful clash. Locked in a stalemate, Blake and her opponent saw each other eye to eye.

"Long time now see Blake". Catastrophe smirked.

"Shut the hell up wretch!" Blake yelled before pushing her opponent back.

Bringing her gunblade to bear, Blake fired at her opponent and was determined to gun her down. But the attack was futile at her opponent swung her dagger like weapons and flung the bullets aside. In response to Blake's attack, the large mechanical like pouch holding all six of her daggers on her back released the weapons and were aimed at Blake.

As Blake gasped under her breath, she flew back and began evading as the daggers zipped towards her while she fended off those that got too close. Bringing her bearings up, she fended off more blades before crashing into her opponent which brought both of them to the ground.

As the two spirits stood up and faced down each other, Blake griped her gunblade tightly and gritted her teeth. She knew she had already wasted lots of precious time already and she couldn't afford to waste more. Watching her opponents daggers return to her, she sported a malicious grin as if she was enjoying the fight.

"What's the matter Blake? You've become more sluggish than usual". Catastrophe taunted.

"Shut up bitch!" Blake yelled before charging her opponent in the blink of an eye.

As her enemy raised both daggers to block Blake's gunblade, Blake overpowered her opponent with her sheer swordsmanship and pushed Catastrophe back.

Catastrophe knew she was outclassed in a melee fight as her daggers couldn't stand the brute force of a weapon such as Blake's gunblade.

As both her daggers were knocked out her grasp, Catastrophe swiftly pulled two more from their mechanical holsters and began duelling against Blake again. As the two spirits engaged fiercely on the smoky battlefield, sparks and explosions filled the area. Rings of explosions appeared and dissipated in mere seconds around the duelling spirits. Shockwaves were produced every second or so and craters were formed with every deafening blow.

As Blake screamed defiantly as she was going to smite down her foe, her gunblade hit the floor and destroyed the concrete surface after as her opponent dodged her strike. Fixing her gaze, she swung again and smashed her weapon into the side of her opponent which forced her let out a pained yelp as the force was just unbearable.

"I don't have time for your crummy games swine!" Blake declared before closing the distance.

As her opponent reared up her weapons in a defensive manner, Blake executed a quick slash before ducking down and dashing forward. Executing her special move in graceful succession, she grazed the side of her opponent which was enough to force her to retreat.

"Hueh, pathetic". Blake grumbled before taking off into the sky, leaving her foe to lick her wounds and recover.

"I wont let you simply leave like that Blake". Catastrophe said while clutching her wound.

The pure form of heaven itself was something no one could dream of. Most people believed it was a place of absolute holiness. Some say it was paradise in it's ultimate glory. But such speculation was merely what mortal men dreamt of. In reality, heaven was no paradise nor any holy sacred ground. It was merely a realm full of clouds and emptiness. Heaven, was in fact, a ground where all your dreams came true. Each mortal soul that entered the realm was given a plot of empty heavenly land in the vast never-ending realm. And each mortal soul shaped the realm in their image.

* * *

The case of God being the almighty leader was no myth, but God had long given up ruling. He made man so that they could rule themselves. The Almighty creator himself learnt that meddling with such affairs made things less interesting. So now, for the last few centuries, God sat atop his throne and watched his universe, his creations, grow and grow without his guidance. And so, he faded from a known God into a fabled myth.

But now, certain things have transpired on Earth which caused the mighty being to take interest once more. But to his discovery, he felt that man had indeed gone past their boundaries and wished to be God's themselves. And the forces of nature became unbalanced with the appearances of the so called spirits. To put the balance in place, God himself, sent down his right hand, his Hammer.

The Hammer of God, is in it's most holy state, is Tatsuya Von Kurtz. Unbeknownst to the mere spirit himself, he was born with such gifts and taken into a foster family and was raised like any normal being. But the discovery of his powers soon led him to dream bigger and do greater things. But leaves no soul unstruck and therefore plunged the young man into despair.

Why God made his Hammer into a living being but chose not to interfere with his life was something no one else knew. But the omnipotent being had greater plans, for he knew a jealous spawn, Satan, had been scheming against him since the very beginning.

It was no surprise why Satan had unleashed mere copies of spirits when man first attempted to transpire to Gods. Although unrelated to Spirits themselves, these mere beings possessed destructive capabilities and their own free will. It was truly a time where Humanity would be tested against such powers. Against Spirit Hunters.

If God sent his Hammer down to balance nature and deem what was right and wrong, then Satan sent his own versions of death and destruction to test the might of God's Hammer.

* * *

The room in which Chancellor Victor stood in was no ordinary room. If one were to describe it, it would be seem like a grand palace. Rays of golden sunshine seeped in from the grandly painted windows. The floors were lined with bright red carpets and ornaments of great value hung here and there. Chandeliers dangled from the ceiling and gave even more light to the huge room. However huge the room may be, only two figures were present and that was Chancellor Victor and God himself.

God however, took the alias of the Nameless King, for he did not wish to be called a God as we refused to meddle and rule over his entire creation. But the time had come for his right hand to return.

"The time is now O God". Chancellor Victor said to the high being.

"Very well, I will uphold my part of the deal as you did to yours. It's time for Tatsuya to come back. I shall send you back to your original world where you will be a mighty nation". The omnipotent being boomed.

"I will instruct his friend that it is time". The Chancellor bowed gracefully.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you. To keep one of my creations, my son, out of the peripheral unbalanced nature of this world, you have done well". God said. "But it's time for him to return. The world needs him now more than ever".

"As you say O God". Chancellor Victor bowed again before being teleported out of the realm.

As the Chancellor left the grandiose room, God sat back in his chair and pondered just how things would play out with the return of Tatsuya. The world as he left it carried on normally from a normal point of view, but deep inside, evil things conspired to disrupt the peacefulness of the land.

Meanwhile, Chancellor Victor held a phone to his ear and Paul De Fleur answered politely.

"Paul, it's time". The Chancellor spoke briefly.

There was a short pause on the line as Paul processed the words. Finally, he came back to life over the phone. "Understood sir. See you on the other side".

As the phone line went dead, Chancellor Victor heaved a heavy sigh before tossing the phone onto the meeting table carelessly. As he his arms were outstretched, it looked as if he was anticipating to be taken away. While it was true in every aspect, the Chancellor began to glow a bright hue before disappearing in a flash. This soon constructed a chain reaction as all known traces of The Order, Half Breeds, and many other things associated with them began to disappear one by one. Their place in this world was over.

* * *

"Who was that on the phone?" Tatsuya asked casually as Paul re-joined him.

"Oh, nothing. Just some unimportant things". Paul said quickly, trying to make his lie seem feasible.

"Eh?" Tatsuya furrowed his eyebrow and stared suspiciously at his friend.

"What, it really was nothing important". Paul raised his hands defensively.

"Fine, fine". Tatsuya groaned as he urged his friend to follow along.

As the two men made their way through the busy mall, it was a rare time that Knights could take leisurely breaks such as this. As the two had their sense of window shopping followed by visiting numerous coffee shops and restaurants, there was still more to do and explore.

"Gee, it's already noon". Tatsuya said while glancing at his watch.

"Well, we've already eaten quite the bucket load. How about we just sit on the benches in the sky gardens for awhile?" Paul suggested.

"Sure, I could take a break from this walking and all". Tatsuya agreed with his plan.

As the two made their way to the desired location, unbeknownst to everyone, Blake Osborn was soaring high and closing in on Tenguu City. She was given the rough coordinates of Tatsuya and only knew that he was in the Mall with his friend. With that, she made due with whatever information she had and hoped that the next part of her plan would go a least soundly.

As she descended rapidly, she made it so that she would seemingly creep into the Mall undetected and start her search there. Landing on the rooftop, she quickly changed out of her Astral Dress and reverted back into her normal self.

Letting her hair fly loose, she pulled it back and secured a few bobby pins in her hair to make some fringes on the front. Checking her blue blouse and sky blue skirt, she adjusted her heels and began to make her way into the crowd below.

Assimilating into the crowd was easy as most people didn't mind her at all. Using that to her advantage, Blake found her relative location to be in the sky gardens. Walking at an albeit slow pace, she looked around attentively to find her target. It proved to be a challenge as people just kept moving in and out of her vision.

"Fu…..!" She grumbled to herself.

As Blake kept walking through the sky gardens, the crowd around her began to recede slowly as she approached the leisure area where people of all sorts sat down and admired the view or chatted away. Glancing here and there, she kept a sharp lookout for Tatsuya. But it started become hopeless as she realized she would have to comb such large grounds. Worst case was that Tatsuya had already left the Mall.

As Blake clenched her fists in frustration, she pushed her disruptive thoughts aside and pressed forward with the hopes that she would find him sooner or later. As if God was reading her mind, Blake suddenly spotted two men sitting on a bench and were idly chatting away. As she noticed herself come to a complete stop, she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in her chest. Her heart started beat faster and her legs felt crummy. The man she was so fixated on had changed so much in a year. His hair had grown thicker and the colour had changed from blonde to black. His build looked like he gained more muscle and his face just spelt different. But nonetheless, it was Tatsuya alright. While he may have looked different, it was still the man Blake knew and loved. But the man she knew wasn't here, he was here but not at the same time. The only cause for Tatsuya not knowing who he was, was through a memory wipe or some sort of suppression.

But nevertheless, time wasn't on her side and Blake needed to convince the man that his true identity was Tatsuya Von Kurtz. With that, she took in a deep breath and mustered whatever courage she had and pressed on. Walking towards the two, she walked gracefully like a gazelle and quickly captured the gazes of the two men. Being the charming woman, seducing the two was pure child's play.

"Excuse me, but are you two busy?" Blake asked in a polite manner.

"Why no Miss, we're not at all". Paul quickly replied while gazing at her from head to toe, albeit spending a few more seconds staring at Blake's chest.

"How may we help you Miss?" Tatsuya asked her kindly.

"Ah yes, I'm Blake Osborn. And you two are?" She trailed off.

"Ah, my name is Paul Dr Fleur". Paul placed a hand on his chest.

"John Graham, at your service". Tatsuya said politely. "What can we do to help this beautiful woman?"

Receiving such a compliment, Blake's cheeks flared up a little as she recognized such actions from Tatsuya.

"Not some help. But I would like to have a chat with you Mr. Graham. If you wouldn't mind?" Blake asked the man whose gaze was locked with hers.

"Whoo, Graham and the ladies. Damn I have to step my game up!" Paul chuckled. "As long as he comes back in one piece dear". Paul nodded to the woman.

As Blake merely bowed in thanks, Tatsuya stood up and pondered curiously as to why such a women would want to talk with him. Perhaps she was an acquaintance he had met before but couldn't remember. Such thoughts plagued his head right now.

As Tatsuya and Blake were about to make off, a loud shrieking wail pierced through the calm sky and suddenly caused panic and distress throughout the city. Of course, such a wail meant a spacequake was about to occur.

As Blake realized what was about to happen, she pleaded silently for the siren to stop as she was so close to her goal.

"Miss, the sirens gone off. Do you wish for me to escort you to the nearest shelter? It's going to be dangerous out here". Tatsuya's voice filled her ears.

But Blake simply could not respond as she was still struck with the realization that she would be separated from Tatsuya again. She didn't want that, not after being so close with his company again, not after seeing him for the first time in a year. She wasn't about to simply let him go.

"Miss, is something wrong?" Tatsuya asked Blake, as she didn't respond to his first question. "Miss?" He asked again, this time with genuine concern on his face.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, Blake snapped out of her trance and stared at Tatsuya straight in the eyes and said. "Do you know who you are?"

Caught off guard by the question, Tatsuya stared at the woman in complete confusion. What did she mean by if he knew who he was. He was John Graham. That's who he was.

"I'm sorry what?" Tatsuya asked the woman with a confused look.

Seeing a pained look on her face, the young man could only sport a confused look on his face. This woman appeared out of nowhere, asked to speak to him privately and now started asking such weird questions. However, he was taken aback as a single tear was shed from the young woman's left eye.

"Ahhh. Miss, is something wrong?" Tatsuya asked her, now in a more panicked state.

"Do you not remember me?" Blake asked the man who sported both a confused and worried look on her face.

It was obvious that he had forgotten, but Blake still clung onto the hope that a part of him must've remembered. But that hope was shattered the moment he couldn't answer her question. The tears that wanted to break free were kept at bay by Blake's will.

"Do I know you?" Tatsuya asked her.

"Yes, we met before. Don't you remember?" She eyed him steadily, while her eyes begged him to remember.

"I'm sorry Miss. But I don't remember you". Tatsuya said in a disappointed tone which made his chest sting.

As Blake's face dropped even more into a saddened one, she slumped her shoulders and knew that not a bit of the Tatsuya she once knew was left. To her, the person standing before her was just another man using her lover's body.

"It's fine then. I should've expected this". Blake said solemnly before pulling herself away. Holding back her emotions for later.

"Oh, are these your friends Blake?" A different voice filled her ears.

As her heart skipped a beat, she averted her gaze towards the speaker and found Catastrophe hovering a few feet in the air with her weapons deployed.

"How?!" Blake gasped.

"You were easy to find enough. But what are you doing here? A Mall of all places. And I see you made a friend". She eye-balled Tatsuya maliciously.

As Blake noticed her intentions, she quickly stepped in front of the defenceless man and loudly declared. "You will not harm him!"

"Ho? So you do care. Maybe I'll just make it easier for you and carve them out of your life". She said grimly before deploying all her daggers and fired them simultaneously at her target.

Reacting to the threat, Tatsuya raised his hands defensively but cowered as he knew he was dead. However, that wasn't the case as Blake quickly caught him and put him to one side while avoiding the deadly projectiles.

For Tatsuya, it felt like his body just underwent a quick roller coaster ride and his insides were churning. Feeling his body come to a stop, he quickly opened his eyes and noticed Blake setting him down, this time with a different outfit on.

"Huh?" He gasped.

"I'll explain later. Right now, just try and get out of here!" Blake ordered the defenceless man.

As Tatsuya tried to comply, he noticed the unknown foe lining up her sights for another barrage at Blake. Reacting to the attack, he quickly shoved Blake aside which caused her to entice a quick yelp.

Leaping forward, he reached out a hand in an attempt to block the incoming dagger as it headed straight for Blake. Before Blake could realize what had happened, a loud pain shrieking scream rippled through the air as Tatsuya clutched his bleeding hand, or what was once left of it.

As Blake suddenly realized what had happened, what she saw next shocked her even more as she watched Tatsuya fall to the ground in great pain and shock. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed over to Tatsuya to assess the damage while the blatant Spirit Hunter laughed in an amused manner.

"Such feeble creatures". Catastrophe said in a grotesque manner.

As Blake struggled to tend to the wounded man, she kept ushering words of compassion to help him calm down while treating the severe wound.

"No, please. Stay with me!" Blake pleaded as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Argh!" Tatsuya groaned in pain. "Fuck *cough* I didn't expect this". He said while trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Shut up, you're hurt". Blake said while trying to fight back her tears which had begun to seep out.

"Hey, what sort of *cough* thing did you mean *cough* back then? About me knowing who I was?" He wheezed weakly.

"Stop, just don't talk. I'm trying to fix you up". She said.

"Have I ever told you, you looked beautiful?" He grinned feverishly.

"What?!" Blake said in bewilderment.

"Hehehe, just saying. You're *cough* very pretty". He said weakly.

As Paul quickly made his way to the two out of hiding, he quickly grabbed Tatsuya by the shoulder and held a syringe in another hand.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tatsuya said before coughing terribly.

"Jesus Christ, this is bad. Look man, I'm sorry. But what I'm going to do next is for the better good. Just promise me one thing". Paul said hesitantly.

"What? I don't understand". Tatsuya said dumbfounded.

"Just promise me man!". Paul yelled.

"Alright fine! Anything!" Tatsuya yelled back.

"Keep your girl safe". Paul told him before moving his other hand and plunging the syringe down into his chest.

Such action caught Blake off guard and Tatsuya let out an exasperated gasp as he tried to recover the air that was blown out of his lungs. As Paul injected the mysterious fluid into his body, he quickly jumped back while attempting to pull Blake with him.

"What have you done?" Blake demanded.

"Bringing your Boyfriend back. If we don't get away now, it'll be all for naught. Please, trust me on this!" Paul pleaded to the girl.

Seeing as how Blake was taken aback by how much he knew, she simply let him tug her away and she watched as Tatsuya's body shrunk with every second or so. To Catastrophe however, she watched in bewilderment at the events that unfolded before her. But her instincts now began to scream at her to run away. The fight she had started was something she couldn't finish.

In the next instant however, both parties were shocked and blinded as a bright purple streak of light came down from the heavens themselves and struck the motionless body of Tatsuya. The ground shook violently and the surrounding foundations cracked and crumbled due to the strong vibrations. As both sides watched in awe, it was like a forbidden play was being witnessed and was only meant for the holy beings.

Within a few seconds, the bright purple beam had come and gone just like that. It lasted no more than 10 seconds but had caused significant damage. There was however, a significant change. Rather than a motionless body on the floor, a figure now stood in the crater. He stood at a reasonable height and adorned dark clothing, rather the same clothes he wore earlier on when Blake met him, but this time with a thick layered scarf around his neck followed by a tattered cape that blew with the wind.

At this point in time, a tinge of excitement started building up inside of Blake as she recognized the aura the figure gave off. She couldn't help but smile and let tears fall down her cheeks.

"Tatsuya?…." She croaked at the man.

In response to his name being called out, the man turned head around and smiled at the figure before returning his gaze towards the enemy. With that, Blake smiled even brighter than before and let out a happy gasp.

* * *

 **I'm back y'all! Finally, time to start 2018 with a bang and hopefully keep on track this time. So now, I'm presently aware some of you may have been keeping up with the LN's. If not, then spoilers really. But Hey, it's a fanfic. Now then, this timeline of course is now taking place around Volume 16. So quite a lot of mishaps happened here and there while Tatsuya was gone. But eh, doesn't affect him much since he's the main focus. Now then, Tatsuya has gone under some significant appearance redesign and so has Blake. But discuss more in the next Chapter.**

 **Drop your thoughts in the reviews and let me know what y'all think!**

 **~ZafkielRagnarov**


End file.
